Legacy
by cr4zypt
Summary: What if Uchiha Madara didn't die at the valley of the end and was Minato's Father. Sharingan Naruto Strong/Godlike Naruto. Pairings NaruHina others undecided. Dark/Evil Sasuke
1. 01 - Author Notes

So, first of all ill say that this is my first fanfic and that english isn't my first language so expect a few errors here and there xD.

**Summary**: Sharingan Naruto. This is a strong/godlike fanfic so expect a kick ass naruto. It will be mostly cannon until last manga chapter of course adapted to my story since minato's father is madara (its the reason for minato's speed i'll explain later)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters! Otherwise Sakura would have died in the wave arc (just saying! probably some sakura bashing).

The jutsu will be in english since i dont want to google every attack, excluding rasengan/kage bushin/few katon techniques/shinra tensei and others well known.

Reviews are welcomed.

Other pairings ill decide along with the story. Considering Sasuke i'm torn up between good Sasuke (like a brother to naruto. Sharingan brothers) or the usual power hungry/arrogant Sasuke ill have time to decide.

Pairings:

Naruto x Hinata (NO HAREM, I think multiple wives removes the love/passion of the story)

Kakashi x Anko (just awesome these two)

Usual Stuff:

"Normal speech"

"_Normal thought"_

"**Demonic speech/extremely pissed off Tsunade"**

"_**demonic thought"**_

"jutsus"

There will be some techniques i saw in different fanfic, however since i cant remember who was the author or the story i apologize since i cannot give credits...

I'm from Portugal meaning metric system so deal with it...

Ill try and update everytime i can.

Now on with the story

Legacy


	2. 02 - Legacy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

**Chapter 1 : Legacy **

In a remote location one could only see destruction. As the sun was slowly rising it showed two men, one standing and one seemingly dead. All around the battlefield were weapons, craters and apparently a large waterfall no doubt created by the intensity of the fight. This place would later be known as the Valley of the End.

The man that was barely standing had neck length long black hair, black eyes and was wearing what appeared to be a worn red armor with plates going around the arms and chest for protection. The man was no other than Hashirama Senju Leader of the Senju clan and shodaime hokage of konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Village among the Leaves).

"Why did it come to this, Madara?" asked Hashirama to himself overlooking the corpse of his long term 'friend'.

The now identified man lying on the ground had long spiky black hair that almost reached his hip covering the left part of his face including his left pitch black eye. He also wore the same armor style. Lying on the ground with a sword impaled in his chest was Uchiha Madara, former leader of the Uchiha Clan and co founder of the leaf village.

"I'm sorry, but you chose the wrong path… Goodbye old friend, may you find peace in the afterlife" said Hashirama as he turned to walk away from the long battle he just fought. His head lowered in shame as he couldn't save his friend from his choices.

## Couple Days Later – Unknown Location ##

"_Ohh my head… Where am I?"_ asked Madara slowly opening his eyes he immediately shot up and winced from the pain in his chest. Looking around he found out he was in a small wooden house. From the looks of it, it was a modest looking house, small, probably only one person lived there.

"Easy there champ, you got wounded pretty badly" – said an unknown female as she approached him. Looking at her he noticed she had long smooth blond hair that reached her waist, blue eyes and an oval face, she was wearing a brown shirt that easily showed her C-cup breasts and dark blue pants. All in all standing in front of him was a beautiful young women smiling at him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" - asked Madara being a bit weary to the female even though he was still weak from the fight.

"Well, my name is Namikaze Hanako and has to where you are, we are in Rice Field Country near the ocean" – said Hanako featuring a small smile that didn't go unnoticed by Madara.

"What happened? How did I get here?" – asked an impatient Madara trying to find out what happened since his memory was a bit fuzzy.

"So many questions, just lie down and relax you got injured in your last fight and barely made it. You are lucky that I found you and brought here and healed you. There were times I didn't think you would pull trough, after all not many people survive getting a sword through their chest. Now how about you tell me who you are?" – asked Hanako taking in account that the man was probably a shinobi.

"I am the great Uchiha Madara, former leader of the Uchiha Clan, co-founder of the leaf village" – said Madara with a pride in being a member of the Uchiha clan.

"A bit full of ourselves aren't we" – said Hanako giggling at Madara and getting a glare from him.

"Are you a shinobi?" – asked Hanako with caution not knowing yet if he could be trusted.

"Indeed I am. I am one of the most powerful shinobi in the world known only to be matched in power by Hashirama Senju, the current shodaime hokage of the _leaf_" – said Madara spitting the last word with venom. He still hated the leaf and his clan from not following his leadership and abandoning him to follow a Senju of all people.

"You still got your ass handed to you…" – said Hanako chuckling and going full blown laughter as Madara was glaring at her and murmuring something about disrespectful and troublesome blondes. (A/N: Maybe Madara was related to the Nara's)

"Well, I am going out for some food. Get some rest it will take a couple months to get you back to full health" – said Hanako as Madara was laying back in the bed remembering his loss to Hashirama but chuckling darkly as he remembered that he got what he was going for.

## 5 years later – Rice Field Country ##

Many would have thought that Uchiha Madara was a cold person incapable of love or caring about another person other than himself, however this couldn't be far from the truth. In the last 5 years a lot has changed and although Madara wouldn't admit it he has grown very close to Hanako, actually treating her like his wife and even abandoning his plans for revenge against his fellow clan members.

"_Maybe this is the peace I always chased"_ – thought Madara as he watched the love of his life with her head on his chest. In past years he adopted the life of fisherman along with Hanako and left behind all the fights and wars he once fought.

Hanako also got to know about Madara and his clan and village that he created along his long life rival and friend Hashirama, she got to know about the life of a shinobi and Madara's kekkei genkai, the sharingan.

"_Who would had thought that the great Uchiha Madara would simply live a simple civilian life away from battles, ironic as I always wished to die in the heat of battle at the hands of a powerful enemy"_ - said Madara has he chuckled as he almost died at the hands of Hashirama.

"_If leaving the shinobi life is what it takes to be and make Hanako happy, I will gladly forget about my past and focus in the future" – _thought Madara as he drifted off to sleep embracing the warmth of her lover.

## Another 5 years later – Rice Field Country ##

Another 5 years have passed and now we could see a happy Madara leaning against a tree embracing Hanako in his chest. Both glancing at the sea they could see a 4 year old kid trying to stand in the water. He had spiky blond hair and bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. His name was Namikaze Minato, son of Uchiha Madara and Namikaze Hanako.

Seeing their son trying and failing to stand in the water both parents sighed feeling happy about having a wonderful child and a wonderful partner that loved the other. Although Madara had abandoned his shinobi ways he decided to train young Minato to defend himself should the need ever arise. Madara also explained him that he decided to give him her mother's name because the Uchiha were known and feared all over the world. He also explained him and showed him his sharingan saying that one day he would also wield it and that he should be proud of his heritage.

-A few weeks later-

Madara was currently heading home after going into to town to buy groceries. In the way home he felt a burst of chakra in the direction of his house. Even though Madara had abandoned being a shinobi he still kept most of his skills sharp never knowing when you might need them.

Quickly rushing through the woods his house came into a view and he saw a bleeding Hanako and young Minato trying to hold off a couple of rogue Ame shinobi. Without hesitation he quickly disappeared in a burst of speed and stopped just in time to block a sword that would have killed his only son.

Activating the sharingan he just glared at the 4 shinobi in front of them, by the looks of them they were merely chunnin level.

The Ame shinobi seeing the sharingan glowing in all its power the leader of group asked "W-Who are you?" stuttering after seeing the sharingan. The shinobi knew too well the power of that kekkei genkai and its clan members.

"I am Madara, Uchiha Madara" – said Madara as wind blew the hair on his back giving him an aura of power that intimidated even the most powerful enemies.

After hearing the name the Ame shinobi paled and took a couple of steps back at seeing that man in front of them, the legendary Uchiha Madara former leader of the Uchiha clan. Without hesitation Madara activated his Susanoo and quickly killed the 4 Ame shinobi without remorse.

Looking back he saw that Minato was passed out from chakra exhaustion, approaching his lover he looked at her eyes and his hearth filled with remorse for not being there, not being able to protect the one person that mattered the most in his world, the love of his life.

"T-take (cough) care of our s-son" – said a weak Hanako, giving one last kiss to her lover, she closed her eyes never to open them again.

Madara just stood there frozen, looking at his now dead wife. In his mind he was getting flashes of the last 10 years of his life. In the last years all he got was happiness only to get that stolen from him. Taking one last look at his Hanako he made a decision that would influence all entire world.

"_I was too naïve to think this would last, too naïve to believe the world had changed, too naïve leave my plans behind. I will lead the world to true peace and happiness. I will honor your memory Hanako, I will create a world made of love and happiness and I will make sure that you will stand by my side." – _thought Madara as he picked his son and jumped into the woods leaving behind his former home.

-A month later-

Madara and Minato were standing a few miles outside the main gates of Konoha. As Madara looked one final time to Minato.

"Minato, my son" – said Madara getting Minato's attention. In the last month Madara trained Minato to the ground bent on getting his son as strong as possible so he could keep himself safe. During this month of training Minato had activated his sharingan, quite a feat for someone so young.

"Remember keep the Uchiha name and bloodline a secret from the village but never forget your legacy. Even though I dislike the Senju, this village will keep you safe and strong. Never abandon your beliefs and fight for what you hold dear, only when fighting to protect someone precious to you will you show your true strength. I am sorry to leave alone but his is something I must do alone. Speak to the sandaime hokage and tell him you are and orphan and wish to join Konoha he will keep you safe. There may come a time when we will fight each other. Until then good luck" – said Madara as he started to walk away leaving his son to a new path.

"Well, I guess this is it" – said Minato as he walked through the main gates of Konoha and said to himself "I will make you proud tou-san and I will honor your memory kaa-san"

## 20 years later – Undisclosed Location - Outside of Konoha ##

Thought out the entire room and scream echoed. This scream seemed to belong to a young baby. The baby weighted three kilograms and had spiky blond hair and pair of dark blue eyes. Pretty much a carbon copy of his father Minato Namikaze.

"Congratulations Kushina-san, it's a beautiful boy" – said the nurse as she handed the new born baby to her mother. The women in the bed could only be described as a red-head beauty. With long smooth crimson red hair going all the way to her waist, blue eyes and a ample D-cup breasts adorned a her well developed body. She embraced her son for the first time.

"Hello Sochi…" – said Kushina.

Minato turned to his son and said

"Welcome to our family, Naruto…"


	3. 03 - Birth of a Legend

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

**Chapter 2 : Birth of a Legend**

## Previously ##

"Hello Sochi…" – said Kushina.

Minato turned to his son and said

"Welcome to our family, Naruto…"

## Current Time - Undisclosed Location - Outside of Konoha ##

"Rest Kushina you will have plenty of time" – said a Biwako as she picked up Naruto for his first bath. Biwako is a woman with 170 centimeters, long brown hair trapped in a pony tail with brown eyes. She is around 50 years old and is the wife of Sarutobi Hiruzen the sandaime hokage, the previous leader of Konoha.

"How are you feeling Kushina?" – asked Minato concerned with her loving wife. "Just tired" – she replied.

"Thank you" – he said.

When suddenly a voice unknown to both Minato and Kushina echoed through the room.

"Step away from the jinchuuriki yondaime" – the masked man said as he held Naruto hostage with a kunai at his neck. Biwako and the nurse lay dead in the floor.

"Ok, just calm down" – said Minato frightened. Concern evident in his eyes. "Speak for yourself yondaime. I am perfectly calm" – masked man said as he threw Naruto in the air preparing to stab with the kunai. Suddenly in a yellow flash Minato grabbed Naruto as the masked man made his way towards Kushina.

Buzzing was heard as Minato realizes five explosive tags placed in the blanket around Minato. In a burst of speed Minato removes the blanket and teleports to his safe house.

## Minato's Safe House - Outside of Konoha ##

A explosion occurred as Minato is blasted away with his son in his arms.

"That man is no ordinary shinobi" – said Minato wondering just who the masked man is. "He managed to separate me from Kushina"

Teleporting to the Namikaze Compound Minato places his son on the bed whispering "Rest now Naruto, I am going to save your mother. I will be back".

## Undisclosed Location - Outside of Konoha ##

The masked man approached Kushina and warped away to outside the house. Placing his head on her stomach he begins extracting the Kyuubi. In a couple a minutes a figure is seen erupting from her stomach and materializing in the air. There stood the Nine Tailed Demon Fox in all its glory with nine tails swinging. With a glimpse the masked man traps the Kyuubi under its control. The once red slitted eyes of the Kyuubi are now red with 3 black tomoes, the sharingan glowing in all its power.

"Wait" – said a weak Kushina realizing what was about to happen.

"Incredible. The Uzumaki Clan is simply incredible. Not even extracting a tailed beast from you is enough to kill you" – said the masked man as he commanded the Kyuubi to kill his former jinchuuriki. "It's only fitting that the Kyuubi kills its container" he said.

As the Kyuubi is about to crush Kushina a yellow flash is seen. Standing in a tree not far away we see Minato with Kushina in his arms bridal style. "He really lives up to his name Minato Namikaze Konoha's Yellow Flash" he says warping to the edge of the village.

Minato flashed to the Namikaze Compound laying Kushina near her son as she embraces him.

"Kushina, I going to stop the Kyuubi. Take care of him" – he said and in a yellow flash is gone.

## North Entrance of Konoha ##

It was a warm, calm summer night in the hidden village of the leaf. Lights were seen all around the village as the people followed their lives unaware of what was about to happen.

"Kuchyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)" – the masked man said slapping his palm on the ground and his burst of smoke there it stood the Kyuubi ready to unleash its fury upon the unsuspecting village. Suddenly a roar is heard as the Kyuubi starts its destruction. Swinging its tails and using its paws nothing stood in his away.

"Sandaime, the Kyuubi has appeared in the North part of the village" – said an Anbu has he bowed to the Sandaime Hokage.

"Yes I heard it. Summon the forces and evacuate the civilians. He must push the Kyuubi out of the village and wait for the fourth" – said the Sandaime.

Minato Namikaze is seen standing in the top of the hokage monument ready to go face the Kyuubi when he senses a presence behind him. Quickly ducking and turning around he swings a kunai only to phase through the head of his enemy. Suddenly everything begins to become distorted as the masked man starts to absorb in a ripple like pattern Minato, before its finished Minato disappears. He flashed away to his safe house.

## Safe House – After Minato escaped masked man ##

"That technique" – Minato said pondering what he just experienced. "It's a space-time technique more advanced than my own. It happens it doesn't require seals or I would have seen them with my sharingan. It is best if hide my sharingan under a genjutsu. I don't know who he is but his chakra signature seems familiar".

Suddenly a figure starts to appear just a few meters away from Minato. There it stood the masked man preparing to face the legendary Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash). The man stared at each other each one daring to make the first move.

"Who are you?" – asked Minato as he wondered who could possibly have the power to not only unleash but also control de Kyuubi.

"My name is long forgotten and despised in the history of this village. I was once known as Madara Uchiha but you can call me Tobi" – he replied chuckling at the irony of asking a masked man who he is.

"No. I now for a fact that you are not Madara Uchiha. Although your chakra seems familiar you are not him." – Minato said trying to find out the masked man identity

The masked man simply stood there wondering how in the world could the yondaime know that he isn't Madara. "_Something here isn't right, how can he know Madara's chakra signature_" – Tobi thought.

Both warriors dashed at each other in a battle for speed. The fastest would win. Minato simply throws his hirashin (flying thunder god technique) kunai at Tobi as its phase through his head. Getting closer to each other, preparing for the face off, Minato charges a rasengan in his right hand preparing to slam it into Tobi.

Tobi is about to touch Minato preparing to absorb him "Victory is mine" – he says and suddenly Minato disappears from his sight only to appear behind is back using the kunai he previously threw. Minato twists his body slamming the rasengan into Tobi vaporizing the area and marking Tobi with Hirashin's Seal.

"I underestimated him" – Tobi says when suddenly Minato appears in front of him stabbing him with a kunai and applying a contract remove seal to free the kyuubi. Tobi seeing that he lost this battle says "I will be back and I will get my revenge on the leaf village" as he warps away.

"_Something tells me he wasn't joking and he's a Uchiha with a chakra signature similar to my father's. I wonder who he is."_ – thought Minato as he gets up getting ready to stop the Kyuubi flashing to the battlefield.

## Battlefield – Konoha Northern Part of the Village ##

In the battlefield stood the Sandaime leading the forces trying his best to push the Kyuubi away from the village when suddenly he ears.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" – Minato says as he drops on top with Kyuubi with his summon Gamabunta de toad boss pinning the Kyuubi into the ground.

"Try and hold him down as long as you can. Teleporting something this big requires preparation" – he says to the toad boss as Minato prepares to teleport the Kyuubi away from the village.

"**Are you crazy? I am not a miracle worker. Hurry!"** – Gamabunta says. Suddenly both Minato and Kyuubi disappear.

## Near the Safe House ##

Arriving near the safe house with the Kyuubi on its toll Minato is panting from the massive chakra usage he just pulled to teleport the Kyuubi.

"**Yondaime, quick you must seal me, I can still feel that damn Uchiha pushing me. I REFUSE TO BE CONTROLLED"** – says the Kyuubi much to Minato's surprise. "_He wants me to seal him?_" thought Minato as he teleported to the safe house picking up Kushina and Naruto for the ritual.

"Kushina I need your help to restrain him. He's still being pushed" – he says as Kushina gathers the remains of her chakra to form chains to snare the Kyuubi to the ground.

Minato starts performing a long chain of seals and at the end he shouts

"Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)"

"**YONDAIME, GET OUT OF THE WAY**" – the Kyuubi shouts as it feels being driven to kill his next vessel. However both Minato and Kushina jump in front of his claw protecting their son. "Kushina (couch) we don't have much time. Any last words?" – he asks Kushina.

"Naruto" – she starts "I want you to grow into a nice young man and a strong shinobi. Remember to bathe everyday and go to bed early you need your sleep. Also I want you to make friends, you don't need that many only a few as long as they are true friends. Also no drinking until you are twenty and stay away from Jiraya. I am sorry Minato I took your time"

"Don't worry" – he starts "Kyuubi can you look out for my son? I know he will have a hard life." – he asks

"**It would be my honor. I will take care of your kit**" – the Kyuubi replies wondering just how the hell this night could have happened.

"_Damn" Minato thought "I need to make sure he knows of my father's legacy. I can't let him go to the Uchihas, not with the Kyuubi in him but I never told anyone and it's too late now"_ he starts thinking when suddenly an idea struck his head "_Maybe this will work"_. Suddenly Minato gathers what's left of his chakra pushing it to his eyes as they start spinning and says in a weak tone "Tsukuyomi". Minato starts waving his eyes are starting to drift off and he says "Naruto, listen to what your mother said and grow up to be a strong and brave shinobi" and with the last of his strength he whispers "Eight Trigram Seal".


	4. 04 - Awakening

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

**Chapter 3 : Beginning of a Legend**

In every shinobi village there is a reminder of their previous leaders and heroes to honor their memory and sacrifice they did to protect and defend their homes. In Konoha there is a certain mountain that shows that shows exactly that.

The mountain was actually called the Hokage (Leader of the Leaf Village) Mountain and in it were carved the previous and current Hokages of the leaf and there it stood the faces of the legendary shinobi:

Senju Hashirama (Shodaime Hokage),leader of the senju clan, one of the founders of the leaf village and the first user of the mokuton element. He was a caring and kind person dedicated to serve his village however he ended up dying during the first shinobi war. His fight against Uchiha Madara had taken its toll and left him permanently weakened. He was at the time of his death a shell of his former self. But even now about 80 years after his death he's still remembered by everyone in the village.

The second face belonged to Senju Tobirama (Nidaime Hokage), he was Hashirama younger brother and became hokage after his brother's death. He too was a very strong shinobi, in fact each of the hokage was hailed as the strongest shinobi of their time. Tobirama was known for his extremely high water affinity that allowed him to use high rank moves in places without water by condensing the air around him. He too lost his life fighting in the second shinobi war, but before his death he appointed Hiruzen Sarutobi, one of his students as Sandaime Hokage.

The third face on the monument was Sarutobi Hiruzen, of the Sarutobi Clan, known for their monkey summoning and extreme skill in taijutsu (hand-to-hand combat). Hiruzen is currently around 55 years old, he's one of the most powerful shinobi in the village, but in his prime he was hailed as Shinobi no Kami (God of the Shinobi), mostly because of his skill in ninjutsu that allowed him to combine different elements to his attacks. Hiruzen is the current leader of the leaf village after his successor the yondaime hokage died.

The last face of the monument was Minato Namikaze, the yondaime hokage, hailed as the strongest of the Hokages. He was also the fastest shinobi to ever live in the elemental nations, not even the raikages with Lighting Armor could compete with him in speed. He was known for his use of the Hirashin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique), a S-Rank technique of his creation that allowed him to move at almost the speed of light. This technique was the reason that he was known as Yellow Flash, due to his blonde hair, the only thing that people managed to see was a Yellow Flash due to his speed. In the leaf village he was a hero that sacrificed his life to kill the Kyuubi no Yoko that attacked the village 5 years ago.

And here, 5 years later after the kyuubi attack, is where our story truly begins with a small boy that despite being mistreated his whole life will rise to become the legend he was born to be.

**## KONOHA - 5 Years after Kyuubi Attack October 10th ##**

It was a warm night in the leaf village, the sun was just going down, it was starting to dim. A town lights were coming up and we still could see many people going around the village doing their business. Unlike many other villages, even though Konoha was the most powerful village in the elemental nations it didn't seem militaristic or cold. Many people if they saw Konoha would say that it wasn't a shinobi village, however the mountain that surrounded the north part of village was a dead giveaway. In it were carved the faces of the most powerful shinobi to ever live.

It was October 10th, the village was covered in decorations and celebrating the defeat to the Kyuubi that attacked 5 years ago. Everyone in the village was happy, it were times of peace. The wars were long forgotten, but not the hate and pain of many that were lost. Although everyone seemed happy one particular kid was very sad and lonely.

Uzumaki Naruto was an orphan of the Kyuubi attack, he was about 120 centimeters (3'11) and had spiky blonde hair, the bluest eyes anyone ever had and in each cheek he had three whiskers marks, a birth mark. He was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves with a orange swirl in his back and black pants.

Despite begin what appeared to be a normal child Naruto was hated and despised by most of the village, he was a painful reminder of the kyuubi attack. He was expelled from the orphanage at the age of 4 and lived in the streets for about a month until the hokage's ANBU found him and took him to the Sandaime. Sandaime eventually became a grand father figure to him. He gave Naruto a small apartment and allowance to live but Naruto was constantly pursued by the villagers and constantly abused and beaten.

The stores kicked him out or sold him rotten merchandise or charged twice the price. Even in the orphanage he still received the same treatment. Growing up in this kind of life forced Naruto to mature quickly if he wanted to survive. Because of this treatment Naruto became a highly intelligent kid that could rival a Nara, he became cold and calculative to everyone except his closest people that in his case were simply the hokage himself and the owners of a rammen stand. Only three people cared for Naruto and wondered if he was eating or sleeping well. During his birthday things were even worse because the villagers and a few shinobi would gather up and hunt him down like an animal and here is where we are.

A scared kid was running through the streets of Konoha trying his best to avoid the villagers and shinobi in hot pursuit. The villagers were shouting:

"Die demon"

"Get him, finish what the yondaime started"

Naruto wondered what did he ever do to deserve such treatment and harsh life.

"Stop please, what did I ever do to any of you?" - asked Naruto, running as fast as he could, his legs starting to giveaway.

"Oh please you know very well what you did. You killed my brother and my father" - shouted one of villagers as he threw an empty bottle. "We will finish what the yondaime started and kill the demon" - the villager said as the other support him.

Naruto kept running until he looked behind to his pursuers and noticed that a couple of them appeared to be chunnin (A/N: Chunnin - Medium level shinobi).

Even thought Naruto was a stamina freak, a 5 year old couldn't compete with the speed of a chunnin. The chunnin quickly close the distance between him and Naruto, he took out a kunai and did a horizontal slash. Naruto seeing the kunai that would most likely kill him he ducked. Has he was ducking he noticed that time appeared to be slowing down. After dodging the slash he unwittingly channeled chakra to his legs trying to jump over a fence to get away.

The rest of the shinobi seeing this were actually surprised but they couldn't let the demon get away so all of them threw a couple of kunai at him while saying "Kunai Kage Shuriken No Jutsu" the kunai multiplied to 15 and were going fast at Naruto.

Naruto knowing that he couldn't dodge them all in mid air started observing them and calculating the best way to avoid them. It was then that it happened, his vision suddenly became clearer and the incoming kunai seemed to almost stop, just by looking at them he could see where they would land. Reacting to his instincts Naruto quickly caught one kunai with his hand and started deflecting all of them except one that managed to pass his defenses and hit his shoulder.

He cried out in pain but managed to get over the fence and to safety. He pulled the kunai of his shoulder and noticed that the wound was already closing.

"I wonder why am the only person to heal this fast" - he asked himself while walking through the village hidden in the shadows to avoid the villagers, but he quickly noticed that his vision was different, it was black and white and he could see people with a blue flame inside of them that surrounded their body. He tried to push his eyes to see better and suddenly he passed out in the alleyway, the stress and exhaustion of running and taking a kunai to the shoulder was too much.

**## Naruto's Mindscape ##**

Naruto awoke in what it seemed to be a sewer. There were pipes in every wall and the floor was filled with water with about 20 centimeters in height (8 inches). He wondered through the endless corridors wondering where he was when he heard a soft male voice calling him

"Follow my voice" - the strange voice said. Naruto didn't know him but was drawn to this voice.

After walking for a couple of minutes Naruto found himself staring at a big iron doors with verticals bars. The middle of the door it was a small paper with the kanji for 'Seal'. He looked inside the cage but it seemed empty.

"Hello there Naruto" - said the voice. Naruto jumped back surprised and noticed a man leaning in the sewer wall outside of the cage.

Naruto observed the man carefully. The man was about 190 cm in height (6 feet 2),he had spiky blonde hair with two bangs that framed his face and had blue eyes. He was wearing a full body blue suit and the standard jonin (High Level Shinobi) flat jacket. He was also wearing a white cape with red flames and it had the kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage'.

"Y-Yondaime Hokage?" - asked Naruto. He knew very well what happened 5 years ago, he knew that the yondaime died to kill the kyuubi, he was a hero.

"My name is Minato Namikaze and i am the yondaime hokage" - he said looking at the kid in front of him and wondered how it happened so soon, Naruto seemed 5 at the most.

"How? You were supposed to be dead. Am I dead too?" - naruto asked. "No, you are not dead but unfortunately i am" - minato replied.

"But if you are dead, then where am i? And how do you know my name" - naruto wondered what the hell was going on.

"Naruto, i am going to explain everything to you listen closely ok?" - he asked to which naruto nodded. "We are inside your mind, this is your mindscape, its basically a representation of your mind in physical form understand?" Naruto nodded "Now the truth is that I am your father"

Naruto froze when he heard that. "_No, it can't be, Jiji told me he didn't know who my parents were"_ - Naruto thought.

"Y-Y-Your my father? How" - naruto asked "Well about the how you will find out when your older " - Minato said chuckling "But it is true, I am your father and i'm sorry I wasnt here with you but I had to stop the kyuubi. But listen I don't have much time".

"You probably wondered why this village treats you like a monster." to which naruto slowly nodded "Well, there isn't any easy way to say this but 5 years ago when you were born the kyuubi attacked the village. Sandaime said that I killed the kyuubi but that is impossible. Kyuubi is a mass of chakra without actually a physical body so it can't die. The only way I had to stop the kyuubi was to seal it inside a newborn baby, i'm sorry to say but I had to seal into you" - he said with a bit of shame wondering how Naruto would react.

"What? What do you mean by sealed? I am the kyuubi?" - he asked , now realizing what all the names the villagers called him by.

"NO, you are neither a monster nor the kyuubi, you are my son. And by sealed I mean that the kyuubi is trapped in your gut, behind these bars. Kyuubi come forward" - Minato explained

Suddenly behind the bars of the empty cage Naruto saw two glowing red eyes with black vertical slits. As the eyes approached to doors he noticed the form a fox with tails swinging wildly in this back. There it stood behind the doors the most powerful being in the word, the most powerful of the 9 bijuu the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine tailed demon fox.

Naruto seeing this jumped back scared to see the monster that attacked the village and was responsible for many deaths.

"**No need to fear me kit" **- the kyuubi said watching the poor kid. He knew too well what the villagers did to him.

"Naruto" - Minato said getting Naruto's attention "This is the kyuubi and he's not the demon everyone thinks he is. The attack 5 years ago was not his fault" - Minato said and started explaining what happened in that fateful night 5 years ago. From when Naruto was born, to the masked man unleashing the kyuubi and controlling it to attack the village to Minato sealing him into him.

Naruto was still frozen absorbing what happened, everything his father was saying. Naruto didn't know what to say it was just too much.

"Naruto" Minato continued "I'm sorry that I had to seal that kyuubi into you. You had a harsh life until now but I trust with this it will be slightly better" Minato said and touched Naruto stomach effectively transferring the seal key to Naruto and opening the cage.

"What are you doing? " - Naruto asked worried that he's father opened the cage and let the kyuubi out.

"Naruto, I told you that I wasn't that kyuubi's fault that night. The kyuubi will help you grow up and he'll be at your side to help you in your battle and provide advice. The only thing I ask of you is when your close to your death that you release the kyuubi. He didn't deserve to trapped in a cage to be used as a weapon" - Minato said.

"Will you really be my friend?" - Naruto asked still bit fearful of the fox.

"**Of course, I will take care you and make you strong so you can protect your home and friends"** - the kyuubi replied and what happened next surprised everyone in the mindscape. Naruto suddenly left his father's side and jumped into the paw of the kyuubi.

"So soft and warm" - he said getting chuckles from both Kyuubi and Minato. "Now Naruto there is more that I need to tell you, I don't know if you realized it but doesn't your vision seem different?" - Minato asked

"Actually it's all black and white with you being blue and kyuubi red" - Naruto replied.

"Naruto, do you know who Uchiha Madara is?" - Minato asked getting a disgusted growl from the kyuubi clearly showing no love to the Uchiha Leader.

"Yup, I know he was one of the founders of the leaf and the was leader of Uchiha clan, that is supposed to be one of the strongest in the world." - Naruto said surprising his father. Naruto even though was 5 year old was very smart and did like to read but going into the library was impossible as he was always expelled.

"Exactly but what you and anyone doesn't know is that Madara was in fact my father. I never said anything to anyone because I decided to keep it a secret" - he said. Naruto's eyes widened when he discovered that the legendary Uchiha Madara was his grandfather. "_I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage Konoha's Yellow Flash and the great Uchiha Madara, eh eh there is no way i'm not becoming hokage"_ - Naruto thought

"Ah ah, with my you begin my tou-san (father) and Madara being my oji-san (grandfather) there is no way i'm not becoming hokage, believe it" - Naruto yelled pumping his fist to the air and getting a smile from Minato.

"I have no doubt you will Naruto" - Minato said ruffling Naruto's hair "Now you know that the Uchiha Clan have a bloodline, more specifically a doujutsu right?" Naruto nodded "This bloodline is called the sharingan and you activated its first level, look at the floor" Naruto looked down and saw his reflection in the water, his eyes were blood red with a black tomoe in each eye "The Sharingan will evolve until it's fully matured getting 3 tomoes in each eye" - Minato concluded he didn't want to go any further into the mangekyou. His time was ending and the kyuubi could explain it if he ever unlocked it. "_God, i hope he never has to go through that" _- Minato thought.

"OH, I knew I was awesome" - Naruto said happy about knowing everything about his family and finding he had a bloodline.

"Now Naruto, pay attention to what i'm going to say" Minato started "I know that you always wanted a family but you can't go to the Uchiha Clan, besides having the kyuubi in you which if they find out that you are an Uchiha they will use it for their own gain, I want you to be a good person and not an arrogant, power hungry like the Uchiha's are. Never rely too much on the Sharingan, remember that the Sharingan is only a tool, having it doesn't make you all powerful ok?" - Minato asked getting a nod

"OK, my time is ending. Everything I have including my clan's techniques and weapons are in the Namikaze Compound and only you can enter since there's a blood seal around it. Be careful so that no one finds out. I have many enemies as did Madara. If you ever wish to reveal your true heritage I ask you to reveal when you are strong enough to protect yourself and anyone you care about. There are people that would stop at nothing to kill you or your friends to get revenge at me" Minato said with a bit of regret, after all during the third shinobi war he was responsible for slaughtering Iwa's forces.

"Do you know how to use chakra to deactivate your eyes?" - He asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"I'm fading, my chakra is almost over. Remember Naruto, me and your mother loved you very much and i'm sorry that you had to live this life and growing up without love." - Minato said sad on how everything turned out. He asked the Sandaime so that the village saw Naruto as their Hero but he was to naive.

"Don't worry tou-san I got to meet you after all you did what you needed to protect our home" - Naruto said getting a smile from Minato as he said to fade away until he was no longer standing in front of him.

Naruto woke up in the alleyway wondering if it was all a dream until he heard a voice in his head.

"**No kit, it wasn't a dream. I'm here after all. You should deactivate your eyes for now and start training. I will help you in every way I can and when you are old enough I will train to use my powers"** - kyuubi said

"Thank you, at least I have you with me. I could use the company" - Naruto replied happy with everything it happened. Who knew that this night would turn out to be his best birthday.

"**You don't need to speak out loud or people will think you are crazy. Just think and I will hear it. Also now that the cage is open you gained my second ability. You are able to sense people around you and in time with training you will be able to sense their feelings. You should tell the hokage what happened, he will help you, but keep him in the dark about my help for now"** - the kyuubi said getting a nod from Naruto as he got up, deactivated his Sharingan and started to make his way to the Hokage Tower.

**## 15 Minutes Later Hokage Tower ##**

Naruto made his way into the hokage office after arguing with the secretary and threatening her to tell the hokage that she called him a demon. The reason Naruto never found out about the kyuubi is that apparently the Hokage place and S-Rank law that prohibited anyone from telling him he had the Kyuubi in him, and anyone who broke it was subjected to immediate execution.

"Old man" - Naruto said earning a smile from the old hokage happy to see Naruto and getting a break from the Hokages number one enemy, paperwork.

"Naruto-kun, how are you? Do you need anything?" - the hokage asked. Even thought the hokage wasn't actually related to Naruto he has grown quite close to him in the last couple of years treating him like a grandson.

"I wanted to ask you if you could tell me who my parents are?" - Naruto asked messing up with the hokage a bit before he tell him what happened. "_I wonder how he will react, eheh"_ he thought.

"I already told you Naruto, i'm sorry but I don't know you your parents are, all I know is that they are heroes that died fighting the kyuubi" - the hokage replied. He couldn't tell naruto who his parents are he was too young.

"Jiji, before I tell what I came here for can you tell your ANBU to leave. I only want to tell you this." - Naruto said getting a surprised face from the hokage.

"How do you know that there are ANBU in the room?" - he asked to which Naruto replied saying "I can sense them above the ceiling" - Naruto replied.

"Very well" - the hokage said and with the flick of a hand he signaled his 4 ANBU bodyguards to leave the room. "Now Naruto want do you want to tell me?" - he asked

"Jiji, are you sure you sent them all away I can still sense another person there" - Naruto said pointing behind that bookcase. Once Naruto said that the 4 ANBU quickly returned and dashed towards the intruder and quickly immobilizing it.

The intruder had normal ANBU gear, black pants and steel plate in the chest for protection, but his mask was completely white with the kanji for 'ROOT'. "_Damn that Danzou, sticking his nose where he shouldn't"_ - hokage thought.

"Naruto, you are indeed a skilled sensor, you actually caught a intruder that was in here" - hokage said "Oh I knew that I was awesome"- Naruto replied getting a chuckled from the old hokage. After the room was empty Naruto approached the pictures of the previous hokages and stopping in front of the picture of the fourth, turning to the hokage he said "Anything you want to tell me?"

The hokage paled when Naruto asked him. "H-How did you find out?" - the hokage asked wondering how did Naruto find out. Very few people knew that Minato was his father.

"Now that I think about it, I could almost be his twin. I wonder how I anyone never noticed" - naruto said and started explaining everything that happened leaving the kyuubi helping him, he being Madara's grandson and him having the Sharingan.

"_Minato really was a genius, to think even dead he gives me headache"_ - the hokage thought. "Now that you know, what are you going to do? You know you can't tell anyone" - the hokage asked.

"I'm going to train to become strong like my father was and then I'm going to take that hat of yours" - Naruto replied getting a chuckle from the old hokage to which he said

"I have no doubt you will"


	5. 05 - Training Begins

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

**Chapter 04 : Training Begins**

**## 1 year later ##**

One year has passed since Naruto found who his father was and training couldn't be going better, with the help of the kyuubi. Naruto was now 6 years old and the he was never caught by the villagers except if there was a trained shinobi among them even then Naruto manage to fool him to escape.

Kyuubi had Naruto training primarily in chakra control, since one of the benefits of having a tailed beast sealed inside of a human is that it gave that person ungodly amounts of Chakra and almost unending stamina, however if you mix the kyuubi with what you might call the Uzumaki Bloodline. It wasn't exactly a bloodline but many members called it the 'Tailless Beast Curse'. Members of the Uzumaki Clan had unmatched amounts of chakra. The regular Chunnin of the Uzumaki Clan had same amount of a kage. Naruto was only 6 years old but already had enough chakra to match most jonin.

However with so much chakra control was extremely difficult. In the beginning any jutsu that Naruto tried he overwhelmed it with chakra causing it to fail or blowup in his face. The first jutsu the Naruto learned was Henge no Jutsu that allowed Naruto to change its appearance. Naruto actually asked the hokage for him to teach him.

**## Flashback 1 year ago ##**

_"Hey old man, call you teach man the henge" - naruto asked_

_"Why do want to learn it, can't you wait for the academy to start?" - the hokage asked to which Naruto replied "Ever since I found out who my father was I want to train and grow stronger, but I need to enter the library and I can't because they think of me as the Kyuubi"_

_The hokage lowered his head ashamed he couldn't convince the villagers or protect Naruto "I'm sorry Naruto, I tried my best to protect you" - he said_

_"No worries, just teach it to me. It will help me to get into the library and not get expelled from stores too." - Naruto said._

_"OK, it's very simple. The hand seals are Dog-Boar-Ram, then you release chakra to cover your body and think of the image you want" - the hokage said and which Naruto tried to transform into de hokage and the result was, I don't even know what it was._

_"Go train now, I have work to do" - the hokage said._

_"OK, thank you, catch you later" - he replied_

**## End Flashback ##**

With henge at his side his life got significantly better. Although he hated to pretend to be someone else with the henge he managed to enter the library and go to stores and get good food for normal prices. What surprise him was that the villagers were actually friendly and good persons, the hate for the kyuubi simply clouded their judgment. Naruto promised that one day he would get their acknowledgment and if couldn't at least they would respect his power. He wouldn't want to make people fear him but it would better then discard him like trash.

Even though Naruto wouldn't have access to the shinobi section of the library since he was a civilian he decided to try and henge into one the shinobi. It worked like clockwork the secretary didn't have shinobi training so she couldn't detect Naruto's henge. He searched the shinobi section and found what he wanted 'Introduction to Chakra Control', 'Basics of Chakra', and even read a few scrolls for the basic forms of taijutsu 'Academy Taijutsu'.

One the best things he could ever hope for was his sharingan. Even though for now his sharingan still had one tomoe in each eye. Anytime he found any shinobi in the trainings grounds he watched with his sharingan to try and learn what he could. Even though the sharingan was in its first level he could see glimpses of a few jutsus . After watching a spar between two chunnin Naruto managed to copy the kawarimi no jutsu.

Naruto decided one night to sneak around the village into the Namikaze Compound. Naruto bit his finger to draw blood and pressed it against the main gates. There was a poof of smoke and the gate unlocked. The compound itself was small, much smaller than that of the Hyuugas or the Uchihas. He first thought of moving into the compound but he couldn't let anyone see him so he decided to wait until he revealed who he was.

Looking around the compound, it had 5 rooms, 3 bathrooms,3 living rooms and a couple storage rooms. But the biggest room was the library, it had tons of scrolls of taijutsu, ninjutsu and a few genjutsu, books in fuinjutsu written by his father and from Uzumaki Clan including kenjutsu. There were journals, and diaries of the Clan. His father must have collected what he found about the clan and stored it here along with his mother since she also was the last of her clan. After searching Naruto decided to open a few scrolls until he found his father personal taijutsu style. The Namikaze were never a shinobi clan, they were only civilians. Minato hoped to start his clan along with the Uzumaki in Konoha.

Minato never actually named his style but it appeared to a mix between Hyuuga's Gentle Fist style with the Uchiha's Interceptor Fist which relied in the sharingan. The style was based in predicting and avoiding the enemies attacks with fast counter attacks to the enemies pressures points. One strike was all it was necessary to disable arms, legs and even paralyze completely or kill the enemy. It was similar to Gentle Fist style of the Hyuugas instead of attacking tenketsu (chakra points) it focused pressure points.

Naruto's training program was killer. With the help of the kyuubi to guide him he started in the morning and worked all day long so that after sleep he could start again next day. One fateful day kyuubi forbade Naruto of his constant rammen eating forcing him to eat vegetables and balanced diet. It was a dark day.

Along with his training Naruto also were weights to increase his muscle mass and speed. Only a couple of pounds so it wouldn't stunt his growth. He was 6 years old after all, but he was already at level of a Gennin except he couldn't the bushin no jutsu. The minimum amounts of clones he could was 100 which wasn't very helpful when Naruto only wanted one. At least it would confuse the enemy to no end.

The first weapon that Naruto decided to learn was the Bo. He read about it in a book and since the hokage was master with this type of weapon he asked if he could borrow a few scrolls. Currently Naruto always had with him a wooden Bo, to anyone else it was simply a piece of wood, however Naruto was a level 2 Bo master, 2 of 5 at 6 years old.

The biggest development Naruto had was his tactical mind, maybe it was having a fox sealed in him which made Naruto extremely cunning and skillful in traps, combining this with a mind of a prankster the next few years would be dark times for Konoha.

One day Naruto was walking through the village, since his henge wasn't up he got the usual glares and the occasional empty bottle thrown at him which he simply dodged. Naruto was going for his weekly rammen meal. The kyuubi allowed Naruto to eat a rammen meal twice a week which is better than none at all. "_Stupid fox and his vegetables"_ - he thought.

"**Ungrateful brat. If you eat only rammen you will become a midget. You need a proper diet to grow."** - said the kyuubi. In the last year Naruto and Kyuubi have grown closer. As close as a Human and a Fox can, after you ignore the constant bickering and death threats they both liked and respected each other.

"_Fine, I get it fur ball" - _Naruto replied and continued walking to his rammen stand. Naruto was walking not really paying attention to anything around him until he heard a couple kids arguing about something, getting curious he looked closer. He found three kids around the age of 10, most likely academy students that were messing with a little girl. She looked like she was his age. She had neck length dark blue hair and white eyes, trademark of the Hyuuga Clan. Deciding to help her he run up to them.

"Hey, leave her alone" - Naruto said trying to get thugs away from the girl.

"Oh a kid playing hero. Get lost before we hurt you too" - they said which made Naruto jump in front of them shielding the girl. Deciding to prove his point he adopted his Bo style defensive stance. His left leg slightly ahead of his right, knees bent both hands grasping his wooden Bo in a downward position. (A/N: . ihen stance)

"He's trying to scare us. Lets teach him a lesson" - they said and pushed forward. One of boys sent his right arm forward trying to punch Naruto. Naruto simply used his Bo to strike the boys hand out of the way. Naruto then flipped his Bo sending a strike to the boys chin, like and uppercut. Another boy tried to punch Naruto to which he ducked and using his Bo stroke the boy's leg making him stumble forward to which Naruto kneed the boy hard in the stomach leaving him in the ground in pain.

Naruto turned to the last boy who froze his attacks after seeing his friends effortlessly defeated. Picking up his friends he decided to run away before he also got hurt. Naruto turning to see the girl asked "Are you ok?"

"I'm f-fine t-t-thank y-you" - the girl stuttered . Naruto didn't know if she was afraid of him but he guessed she was just shy. "No problem, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?" - he asked.

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata" - she replied looking at her savior. Even though she was still young she couldn't help but to blush and look down. Naruto was 6 years old but was quite a good looking young man.

"Come on let me help you up" - he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up gently, he noticed that she didn't have the cage bird seal in her forehead, he remembered hearing the Hyuuga Heiress was his age meaning that the girl in front of him was Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, she was pretty much Konoha's little princess.

"Hey, i'm going to lunch at Ichirakus wanna come?" - he asked to which Hinata slowly nodded. They walked together and Hinata seeing how the villagers glared at Naruto wondered why. The walk was calm, they didn't talk much since Hinata was terribly shy. Arriving to the stand Naruto ordered chicken rammen for both of them.

"Oh, Naruto is this your girlfriend?" - a young girl from behind the counter asked in a teasing manner. Her name was Ayame she was in her teens, she had brown hair and eyes and a pretty face. She was wearing simple clothes and had a white apron.

"N-No, nothing like that. We just met a couple minutes ago" - he replied blushing a bit, even though he just met her, he could see that she was actually quite pretty and she would grow up to become a very beautiful woman.

Hinata didn't say anything she just blushed really hard and looked away so that no one could see her. They talked a bit during their dat...errm...I mean meal. When they were finishing the food, a Hyuuga member appeared a looked at Hinata. His name was Ko a branch member and Hinata's bodyguard.

"Hinata-sama, there you are. Your father is waiting for you" - he said taking Hinata's hand and starting to leave.

"B-Bye Naruto-kun, i-it was nice to meet y-you" - she said to which Naruto gave her foxy grin and looked at his meal to finish it.

"**Looks like you got yourself a little vixen**" - the kyuubi said chuckling "_She's not my girlfriend" - _Naruto thought getting angry.

"**You say that now, but I'll see in a couple of years" - **the kyuubi said chuckling.

"_Perverted fox" - _he thought. After he finished the meal he paid for it and left to his training.

**## Few Weeks Later ##**

Naruto was walking to his home. He had just finished his training and it was like any other day, painful. He was sore all over. During the last few weeks he increased his taijutsu training and started with weapons. He could now use kunai and shuriken with deadly accuracy and with the Sharingan he picked it up quickly.

During his training he managed to level up his Sharingan to level two. Naruto now had two black tomoes in each eye and he was very proud of himself. He heard rumors of the Uchiha Clan prodigy that managed to fully master the sharingan at the age of 8. Naruto said that he was going to fully mature it even sooner and as fate would have it, Naruto didn't know how right he was.

During his walk home he sensed two chakra signatures moving quietly through the woods. Placing two fingers in the ground and focusing in their chakra he found that one of those chakra signatures belonged his friend Hinata he met a few weeks ago. Wondering what she was doing this later in the day he went in search of her.

When he arrived near both of them he saw a shinobi. It was a Kumo shinobi from his headband. He recognized this shinobi, it was the Kumo's Ambassador for the new alliance between Konoha and Kumo. He noticed that he was carrying a bag in his back to which Naruto sensing Hinata's chakra knew she was being kidnapped.

Quickly throwing a couple of shurikens at the shinobi. The shinobi easily deflected them all and faced the attacker and was surprised. It was a small kid.

"Hey kid, leave before I kill you. I am jonin, you are no match for me" - he man arrogantly said. But it was true Naruto was gennin level and he couldn't match a jonin's power, however Naruto was cunning. He knew that he needed to alert someone to come and help.

"**Naruto, switch with me, I'll send a fireball to the sky to alert the ANBU"** - Naruto agreed and switched with the Kyuubi. The kyuubi quickly went through a few hand seals looked at the sky and yelled "Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Fire Ball Technique)" .

The Kumo shinobi was impressed. A 6 year old performing a C-rank fire technique, he shouldn't have chakra for that. Naruto just knew that he had to stall the man and activated his sharingan. He didn't care if his secret got out as long Hinata stayed safe. The Kumo shinobi decided to engage and quickly kill the kid to leave before reinforcements arrived.

The Kumo shinobi threw a couple shurikens and yelled "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu" the shuriken multiplied to a few dozens. Naruto couldn't deflect them all and jumped to the left to which the enemy was waiting and kicked him hard in the stomach and punched in the face, Naruto crashed into a tree and fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. The Kumo shinobi walked to Naruto thinking he just won, after all it was just a small kid. Then he noticed his eyes they were the sharingan and he thought "_An Uchiha rescuing a Hyuuga how ironic, but still I'll take him too. Two bloodlines are better than one and the sharingan is one of the most powerful"._

The shinobi went to grab Naruto by the neck but stumbled forward when he noticed it was a bushin. Naruto took this opportunity, removing his weights and channeling a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra, his body couldn't take much right now, charged in a burst of speed to the shinobi with a kunai in his hand and pressing his kunai against the man's chest effectively killing him. The Kumo shinobi wondered how it happened, how could a kid this age be so fast and defeat him and then he noticed his blood red eyes with 3 black tomoes in each eye glowing and spinning. The shinobi fell to the ground dead.

Naruto knew he just killed the enemy and it was his first kill, even though he was ashamed of what he did, he needed to do it. The man wouldn't leave without Hinata and he had to protect her. Growing up alone turned made Naruto over protective, he would fearlessly jump and destroy another village to protect his friends. Since he never had any, the few he has he would give his life to protect.

Getting up slowly he stumbled a bit forward, looked like that kick broke a few ribs. Walking to Hinata he opened the bag and Hinata saw her savior for the second time. It was the blonde kid she met a few weeks ago.

She then quickly jumped and hugged and started crying. "Ush, it's okay. You are safe now, I won't let anyone hurt you" - he whispered to her to comfort her. She was hugging him when the reinforcements arrived leaded by Hyuuga Hiashi (Hyuuga Clan Leader) and he saw what happened. Apparently the demon brat killed the Kumo shinobi and saved his daughter. He walked to Naruto yanking him from Hinata.

"Stay away from her, even thought I appreciate what you did, I would like if kept your distance from her " - Hiashi said in cold and hard tone. Grabbing Hinata's hand and leaving he said "You are still weak, you are to soft and almost ended up being kidnapped. You are unworthy of being the heir of the clan" - he said and left without even letting Hinata say goodbye to Naruto.

The hokage arrived a few minutes later and the ANBU told him what happened, he eyes widened when he noticed it was Naruto who saved Hinata and managed to kill the Kumo Shinobi.

"Naruto, are you alright? How are you feeling?" - the hokage asked concerned. The first kill was the hardest and sometimes broke shinobi and ended their carrier before it even started.

"I'm alright, only a couple of broken ribs but the fur ball will take care of that. Even though I feel bad that I killed him I knew it was the only option. I knew I needed to delay him as much as I could and if opportunity presented itself kill him. So don't worry about me. It's the life of the shinobi after all." - Naruto said with a weak smile that the hokage caught.

"I understand Naruto. Don't worry, tomorrow come see me I'll give you the payment of a B-rank mission for this" - the hokage said ruffling his hair and Naruto nodded and started to walk home. Even though he killed a man tonight he managed to save Hinata and actually he broke the Uchiha's prodigy record. "Looks like I got my sharingan matured at age 6" - he said to himself chuckling as he went home to a long night of sleep.


	6. 06 - Couple of Losers

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

**Chapter 5 - Couple of Losers**

**## 1 Year Later - Naruto 7 Years Old ##**

In the last year many things happened around Konoha and even more with our loud blonde. He was now 7 year old kid. Naruto changed his outfit, he now wore dark green pants, a blue t-shit with an orange sleeveless jacket. (A/N: Check profile for image)

A couple of weeks ago there was an incident that shocked Konoha. The Uchiha's Clan prodigy Uchiha Itachi massacred his own clan leaving only his little brother alive. This event turned his little brother Uchiha Sasuke into an avenger wishing only to kill his older brother to avenge his fallen clan.

The Uchiha Clan even though were arrogant pricks they were a powerful and highly respected clan in Konoha. The funeral service was huge, every person in Konoha attended and paid their respects with the Hokage delivering the eulogy. Naruto watched from afar with a sad face. He may not have liked the Uchihas, but in a way they were family. He also felt a bit glad that he never told anyone he was an Uchiha or maybe he also would be sleeping underground right now.

Naruto decided that after this incident maybe it would be better to tell the Hokage about his legacy but still keeping it a secret from the village for now. What would the village think if right after the Uchiha massacre, the demon brat appeared using the Sharingan and being one of the last Uchihas.

"_Man, I would be eaten alive"_ - he though. He would most likely be forced to when ready be a sperm donor to restart his clan. He was the demon brat, he would most likely be used and when not necessary discarded.

He thought about approaching Sasuke but when he saw him in the academy, the kind of personality he had, power hungry, arrogant he wisely chose to forget him and let him be.

The academy in Konoha start at age 8 to anyone who wishes to become a shinobi of Konoha. The curriculum last 6 years and ends with the students being 14 years old and Gennin rank should they pass their exams. The academy starts with history, math and other general topics, then goes for chakra theory and principles to stealth, weapons training, traps and tactical training and ends with taijutsu and ninjutsu training.

When the Naruto showed the kyuubi his academy curriculum he wondered how the hell was Konoha the strongest shinobi village in the elemental nations. This year's class was very special. Naruto's class was filled with clan's heirs.

There was the Inuzuka known for their dog partners and collaboration ninjutsu. The heir of the clan was Inuzuka Kiba, a loud and brash kid, he had brown hair and two red markings, one in each cheek, symbol of his clan.

There was the Akimichi Clan. Their heir was Akimichi Chouji, a small boy with large bones, anyone who called him fat gets smashed. Their clan was known for using techniques that relied on high calorie usage, meaning Chouji was always eating.

There was the Yamanaka Clan. Their heiress was Yamanaka Ino, she had long blonde hair and wore a dark pink outfit. Her clan used mind techniques. They could read thoughts with mere touch, confused and make enemies attack each other and even take control of the enemies body.

There was the Nara clan. Their heir was Nara Shikamaru, he had pineapple style hair and wore mesh shirt with black sleeveless jacket and black pants. He was lazy and mostly slept through classes. The Nara clan was known for its members having high IQ and being extremely skilled in strategy and planning. Shikamaru's father was actually the head of the strategy division of the village.

There was the Aburame Clan. Their heir was Aburame Shino, he has a collected guy, distant to everybody. He had black sunglasses and wore a grey clock that pretty much only showed his glasses. His clan rely on using bugs to fight. Their children once born are implanted with bugs that feed on their chakra so they can use them to fight.

There was the Uchiha Clan. The last member of his clan and heir was Uchiha Sasuke. He wore blue shirt with the Uchiha crest in the back and white shorts. The Uchiha clan was known for their high affinity for fire and their kekkei genkai (Bloodline limit) the Sharingan that Naruto also had. Naruto was an Uchiha after all.

There was also a girl named Haruno Sakura, she had pink hair and wore a pink dress. Even though she wasn't from any clan she was in this class. She was the daughter of Haruno Akira which was a member of the civilian council. "_Figures"_ - he thought.

The last clan was no other then the Hyuuga Clan and their heiress Hyuuga Hinata. The Hyuuga clan much like the Uchihas were known for their doujutsu the Byakugan. This bloodline limit when active allowed them to see chakra with high detail, almost 360 degree vision and long range extending to kilometers if trained enough. The clan also have the gentle fist taijutsu style which is renowned to be the strongest form.

Hinata and Naruto met a couple years ago after Naruto saved her twice and she developed a crush on him. Both of them met a few times along the years and became close friends and even though neither of them would admit they both liked each other more than simple friends.

The current year was going down without much trouble, Naruto decided to accept the kyuubi suggestions regarding academy and use a mask. The kyuubi suggested Naruto to hide his real strength. 'Deception is the ninja's greatest weapon' and so Naruto opted to show his mask by being a loud, knucklehead, dumb kid. He chose to become the dead last and it was a wise choice, since every teacher tried his best to make look bad he couldn't rise suspicion, for now.

"_I bet the civilian council would have me stay weak forever if they could" - _Naruto thought as he tried to sleep in the classroom.

**## 1 Year Later ##**

In the last year Naruto grew more than he could hope for. Thanks to his matured sharingan he managed to copy an extremely useful technique while watching two jonin's spar.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Naruto was approaching a training field hopping that it would be empty when he sensed to powerful chakra signatures. Suppressing his chakra something that the kyuubi taught him he could actually sneak up on people extremely well. Being a sensor allowed him to know if he was actually suppressing his effectively or not. He approached and started to watch them.

"SO KAKASHI ARE YOU READY FOR OUR NEXT YOUTHFUL CHALLENGE" - said a jonin that was wearing full body green spandex suit a jonin flat jacket. He had the thickest eyebrows Naruto had ever seen.

Not paying attention the silver haired ninja identified as Kakashi said "Said something Gai?".

"Damn you Kakashi and your hip ways. Our score stands 50-50 shall we begin?" - Gai asked to which Kakashi nodded. Kakashi had silver gravity defying hair, he wore that standard jonin clothes, black pants, mesh shirt with jonin flat jacket, and covering his left eye was the Konoha Hitaiate (A/N: I think it's called Hitaiate).

Naruto watched in wonder the speed on the battle. His fully matured sharingan allowed him to follow every single move each one of them did. The battle went for a couple of minutes until Kakashi pulled up is hitaiate reveling a sharingan.

"_WHAT? How can he have a sharingan? I thought all Uchihas were killed minus Sasuke_" - Naruto thought wondering how could Kakashi have the sharingan. Kakashi was very popular in Konoha he was the son of Hatake Sakumo Konoha's White Fang known to be as powerful as a sannin, so he couldn't be Uchiha.

"**Look carefully kit, he hides it under the hitaiate so it's probably an implant" **- the kyuubi replied.

The battle continued and Naruto copied a few jutsu including one that would help Naruto immensely and would later become his trademark. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Armed with the kage bushin that Naruto realized that it transferred his memories to the original he started using for training. For now Naruto's limit was about a 1000 clones. If anyone saw him making saw many would most likely call a monster, after all this technique was an A-Rank Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique) for his massive chakra usage that would kill most shinobis.

Since Naruto already had kage level reserves using this technique barely affected his reserves. Something that Naruto wondered was if using the Sharingan gave photographic memory because he remembered everything he saw.

Naruto was walking to the hokage tower, he decided that after what happened to the Uchiha Clan it would be the best choice to tell the hokage he had the sharingan.

**## Hokage Tower ##**

"Hey Jiji" - said Naruto with foxy grin. The hokage seeing Naruto gave him a smile, he barely got to see him nowadays and wondering if he was always training.

"Oh, Naruto-kun haven't seen you in a while. How is your training going?" - the hokage asked.

"It's going very well I actually got a few awesome techniques" - naruto said smiling " I can probably take you on, old man" - he said chuckling.

"I'm not that old Naruto-kun, so what brings you here?" - the hokage asked.

"Well I have a few things I chose to tell me if you promise to not reveal it until i'm ready" - Naruto said with a serious face. The hokage wondering what it could be made a hand gesture and the ANBU left the room.

Naruto did a few hand seals and said "Fuuinjutsu - Cone of Silence". The hokage gasped for air when he saw Naruto perform a C-Rank fuuinjutsu, but since he knew who is father was wouldn't be much surprising he was following his footsteps.

"Impressive Naruto-kun, 8 years old and studying fuuinjutsu" - the hokage said impressed.

"Actually Jiji, I never told you everything about what happened when I as 6 years old you know?" - said Naruto with a embarrassed laugh. "Now Jiji pay attention to me" - he said, Naruto closed his eyes and started to channel chakra to them. Slowly opening them he showed them to the hokage. Blood red eyes with 3 black tomoes in each, the sharingan.

The hokage heart missed a beat and his eyes bulged out almost popping out of his head. The hokage simply asked "How?"

"Well, I am an Uchiha by my father's side" - he replied

"How is it possible. Minato never had the Sharingan" - the hokage asked wondering how could Minato never told him.

"I'll explain everything" he said disabling his eyes "For starters I will tell you that my grandfather was none other than Uchiha Madara".

That was the final straw poor hokage's heart gave out and he fainted. Naruto seeing this sweat dropped. "And he says he's not old" - he thought out loud picking up the hokage and laying in the couch.

A couple minutes later the hokage started to awake and saw Naruto waiting.

"You awake already? Jezz. Here " - Naruto said giving him a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I still can't believe it. How can this be?" - the hokage asked wondering how could Madara have a son and no one knew. And his son was Minato Namikaze of all people, he has blonde hair for Kami sake.

Naruto started explaining what his father told him. Madara survived his battle with Hashirama and was saved by a woman who would years later become his lover. They had a son and when his grandmother was killed Madara decided to continue with his plans and left Minato in the village.

"So Madara was still alive. Who would have thought Madara had a son" - the hokage said taking in the information "Well Naruto-kun I will guard this secret until you are ready to show everyone who you really are. Remember you have 3 legacy's to continue. Your mother's Uzumaki Clan, and both your fathers and Uchiha Madara's legacy" - he said.

"Don't worry Jiji. I plan on revealing everything when i'm strong enough to protect me and everyone I care about. My father and grandfather both had a talent to piss of Iwa and I don't need problems right now" - he said chuckling

"_That they did_" - the hokage thought how Iwa suffered at the hands of both Minato Namikaze and Uchiha Madara

"But when I reveal who I am if they ever try to hurt me or someone I care about I will burn they village to the ground" - Naruto said in serious and cold tone.

"I wouldn't put it pass them, that damn Onoki the tsuchikage is and old and stubborn fool. Be careful" - the hokage said "Naruto, I wanted to ask you how can you already fully matured sharingan it's very rare to even awaken it to early in life"

"You see Jiji, I awakened it when I was 5 years old after some chunnin tried to attack me and I matured it when I killed the Kumo ninja that tried to kidnap Hinata" - he explained to which the hokage nodded it made sense, the sharingan awakens and evolves in life and death situations.

"So that's how you were able to keep up with a jonin. The sharingan truly is a terrifying power" - the hokage exclaimed, the sharingan allowed a 6 year old to kill a trained shinobi.

"I'm going Jiji, I just thought you should know after what happened to the Uchihas" - Naruto said leaving the hokages office.

"_He will one day really take this hat from me"_ - the hokage thought chuckling.

-**## Konoha Streets ##**

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha going to a training field to find out and start training his elemental affinities. He already knew that most likely he would have fire from the Uchiha blood but he could have more or not even fire, better safe than sorry.

Naruto was walking peacefully keeping himself in the shadows not to have problems until he heard someone crying checking so see who was it, he noticed it was Hinata, she had her knees to her chest and was crying. Naruto quickly rushed to her side.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong? Why are you crying?" - he asked worried to help her.

Hinata seeing Naruto quickly hugged him crying even more. Naruto tried to ask what was wrong but she didn't answer. Naruto started whispering comforting words saying it would be alright until she fell asleep in his chest tired from crying.

Naruto picked her up bridal style and took her to his apartment, he laid her in his bed took a chair and sit by her said, grabbing her hand he fell asleep minutes later.

After a few hours, it was late at night around 2 am Hinata started to awake up, opening her eyes not knowing where she was she jumped up awakening Naruto who was by her side. Seeing that he was by her side she couldn't help but blush until she remembered everything that happened yesterday.

"Hinata-chan what happened? You can tell me I will help" - naruto said trying his best to help her.

Hinata was looking at the ground sad, she decided to tell him everything and started to remove a piece of cloth that was tied to her forehead, she removed it showing a green tattoo, it was the Cage Bird Seal. Naruto seeing this was shocked they branded the heiress of the clan.

"My f-f-father s-said I w-w-as to w-weak to be the h-heiress o-of t-the clan so h-he b-branded m-me and ... d-disavowed f-from the H-Hyuuga C-clan" - she said looking at the ground. Naruto was furious how could they do that to family, branding it's a despicable decision but to remove a member and even his daughter from the clan for being weak.

"It's ok Hinata-chan, you are not weak and ... you have me" - he said slightly blushing.

"But I'm weak, I was almost kidnapped. I was the same age as you and you managed to save me. I'm nothing more than a loser" - she replied crying and yelling. Letting all her anger and frustration out.

"No, Hinata you are not weak. You are a kind, loyal, hard working and a beautiful person" - he said getting blush from her "Look at me" - he said taking his hand to her chin and raising her head, they locked eyes and he continued. "I'm hated by everyone in the village, they all call me demon and try to hurt me, to them I'm nothing more than a loser that shouldn't even be allowed to live but I don't give up and I never surrender that my nindo and one day I will prove to them that I'm strong." - he exclaimed getting a smile from her

"Is it because of the k-kyuubi?" - she asked she knew it would be sore subject.

"H-how do you know?" - Naruto asked stuttering a bit shocked she knew.

"Well, when I use the byakugan I can see the red chakra in your gut and father told me stay away from you, and the villagers call you demon so I did a bit of research" - she said.

"Do you h-hate me?" - Naruto asked wondering if he would lose his only friend.

"NO, of course not. I know that you aren't the kyuubi. You are a kind, cheerful and brave person" - she said hugging him. Naruto felt a tremendous weight leaving his shoulders.

"Hinata, let's work hard and prove to them that letting you go was the worst decision they could ever make. If you want I'll help you" - he said

"Really?" - she asked hopefully

"Of course, I take care of the people I care about and... love" - Naruto said with a blush, lightly bending forward and softly kissing her in the lips.

Hinata didn't expect that but she also loved him so she returned the kiss, gently moving her lips, she couldn't be happier her best friend, her crush, her love was kissing her and saying he loved her.

Naruto couldn't be happier when Hinata returned the kiss, he thought that she never would like him more than friends. Slowly backing up and ending the kiss they were both blushing. Hinata quickly hugged him and said between sobs "Naruto-kun, thank you, I love you too".

"I promise Hina-hime" she blushed at the affectionate name "that I will one day remove that seal. I promise that I'll protect you and together we will show the village what a couple of losers can do" - Naruto exclaimed giving her his foxy grin and kissing her cheek until she fainted.

"Well, that lasted longer than I thought " - he said laughing.


	7. 07 - Tenchiques and Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

ZyiareHellsing: I don't really like characters having a big name like in this case Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha so I'll simply choose either Uzumaki or Namikaze when I reveal his heritage. He won't have Uchiha in his name.

Nhalltheway: The first time the only thing he told the hokage was about meeting his father and what happened the night he was born. He left out the kyuubi, Madara and his sharingan. Also Hinata's mother is dead, the usual, she died when Hanabi was born.

About the timeline it's a bit tight. I didn't want Naruto to be too far away from Madara so I decided him to be his grandson.

**Chapter 6 : Jutsus and Dreams**

**## Couple Weeks Later ## **

A couple of days after Naruto found Hinata, he asked if she would like to live with him to which she accepted and they began to do everything together, living, eating and training. They would even sleep cuddled together. Naruto taught Hinata the kage bushin and even thought she could only make one it was enough. They started sending them to the Academy except in days were there was taijutsu training.

Naruto also took Hinata to the hokage and explained everything that happened. To say that the hokage was pissed was an understatement, but since she was considered and orphan now Sarutobi agreed to give her a month allowance until they became Gennin.

Naruto suggested Hinata that they kept their connection a secret until they were older. He didn't want the villagers to give her the same treatment he receives. In the academy each took their different seats to not arouse suspicion. And so they started sending kage bushin to the academy and training together. Hinata during the last days got to meet the Kyuubi and when she found him with the gates open she fainted.

Now we find the couple in a training ground. Naruto pulled chakra paper and gave one to Hinata.

"Ok Hina-Hime this is chakra paper, it's used to test elemental affinities just push chakra to it and we will see" - explained Naruto pushing chakra to his paper it crumbled all together showing a high affinity for lightning element then the paper split in two and burst into flames.

"See, I have three affinities. My primary seems lightning and secondary's Wind and Fire" - he said as he already suspected Fire and Lightning from his father after all he was an Uchiha and his Hirashin is a raiton (lightning element) technique so the Wind must come from my mother. It was a shame that he didn't have any defensive element but he could always create his own techniques.

Hinata pushed chakra to her paper and it split in two getting bother sides wet. "Looks like you have Wind like me and also Water, now then let's start training, I'll start with Fire since our village is known for them. You should start with water because wind is extremely rare in Konoha" - he explained and both started the usual way Naruto made 100 kage bushins and tried to burn a leaf and Hinata getting it wet.

Naruto and Hinata both went to the library in henges, they didn't want any problems and got a few techniques for each of their natures. Naruto decided to go into the Uchiha compound since the Uchiha were known for their fire techniques and with the Sharingan they should have plenty of techniques for all elements. Well, actually they would be breaking into a clan library and stealing techniques but Naruto was an Uchiha so he should have access to them.

-  
**## Outside the Uchiha Compound Late Night ##**

Both Naruto and Hinata stood outside the Uchiha compound dressed purely in black. Naruto had his sharingan active as well Hinata's byakugan to check for any other shinobis. Making their way through the gates and into the library that was located in the main house they spotted their classmate Sasuke who was awake. They quickly got behind him and knocked him out with a chop to the neck and made their way to the library. The library was huge to say the least, as expected from a power hungry clan with copying eyes.

The library was divided into sections, **Ninja Arts**, **Clan History**, **Records and Diaries**. Both of them made their way to the Shinobi section and it had Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu Sections. The Ninjutsu section was divided in elements: **Fire Element, Water Element, Earth Element, Wind Element, Lightning Element and Non-Elemental Techniques. **Each of this section was sub-divided and had scrolls on how to learn each of these manipulations but also techniques of various ranks.

They started going through a few scrolls until Hinata said "They are all blank" - she said getting a confused look from Naruto. Naruto could easily see the instructions for the jutsus until he discovered it. "I get it, only someone with the sharingan can read the contents of the scrolls, to anyone else they seem empty. It's a neat trick actually" - he said getting a frown from Hinata.

"Don't worry I'll read them all and teach you the water jutsu I find" - he said making twenty kage bushin and started going through the techniques.

**Fire Element:**

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique) C-RANK. Sends a massive fireball to the enemy.

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Fire Technique) C-RANK. Sends small fireballs to the enemy that burn on contact.

Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique) C-RANK. Sends a torrent of fire shaped in the form of a dragon towards the enemy.

Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Technique) B-RANK. Sends a torrent of fire shaped in the form of a dragon towards the enemy. Improved version of Ryuuka no Jutsu.

Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu (Fire Dragon Bullet) B-RANK. Created by Sandaime Hokage. Sends a volley of small fireballs that melt anything or explode on contact.

Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu (Cranium Carver) B-RANK. Sends a fireball to the ground that explodes creating massive heat wave.

Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu (Ash Pile Burning) B-RANK. Sends a stream of chakra empowered gun powder and surrounds the enemy, the user can ignite the cloud by clicking its teeth creating great explosion.

**Water Element:**

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone) - B-RANK. Creates a water clone with 10% of the original's strength.

Mizu Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Shuriken) - D-RANK. Creates and sends to the enemy water formed shurikens, the numbers varies with the amount of chakra.

Mizu no Muchi (Water Whip) C-RANK. The user creates a whip of water that can restrain or do the damage to the enemy.

Suiton - Suishouha (Exploding Water Wave) A-RANK. The user expels large quantities of water through his mouth the crashed unto the enemy.

Suiton - Baku Suishouha (Great Exploding Water Wave) S-RANK. Improved version of Suiton - Suishouha.

Suiton - Daibakufu no Jutsu (Waterfall Vortex) A-RANK. Creates a waterfall that then crashes down onto the enemy.

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Dragon) B-RANK. Creates a water dragon that captures and smashes the enemy into the ground.

Suiton - Suijinheki (Water Wall) C-RANK. Creates a defensive water wall.

Suiton - Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison) C-RANK. Creates a sphere of water that traps the enemy within preventing their escape.

Suiton - Teppoudama (Water Bullet) C-RANK. The user launches couple o water bullets to the enemy.

**Earth Element:**

Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu (Earth Bushin) C-RANK. Creates an earth bushin.

Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) D-RANK. The user grabs the enemy from underground and emerges from it burying the enemy.

Doton - Doryuudan (Earth Dragon Bullet) B-RANK. The users sends many earth bullets to the target.

Doton - Doryuu Taiga (Mud River) B-RANK. The user creates a mud rivers that crashed into the enemy.

Doton - Yomi Numa (Underworld Swamp) A-RANK. The user transforms the ground into a swamp that swallows and crushes the enemy.

Doton - Doryuuheki (Earth Wall) C-RANK. The user creates an earth wall for defense.

Doton: Domu (Earth Spear) C-RANK. The user creates earth spears that emerge from under the enemy.

**Wind Element**

Fuuton no Jutsu (Wind Release) C-RANK. The user breathes and releases a small wind that allows for reposition while mid air.

Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough) C-RANK. The user exhales a powerful and compressed gust of air the blows the enemy away.

Fuuton - Kaze Shuriken (Wind Shuriken) B-RANK. The users envelops his own shurikens with a wind layer that slices through everything.

Fuuton - Renkuudan (Vacuum Wind Bullet) A-RANK. The user creates bullets of pressurized air that are shot at the enemy.

Fuuton - Shinkuuha (Air Blade) A-RANK. The user exhales a wind like blade that slices through anything.

Fuuton - Atsugai (Pressurized Wind Bomb) A-RANK. The user exhales large sphere of pressurized air the explodes on contact.

Fuuton - Reppushou (Wind Wave) C-RANK. The user claps his hands together and unleashed a powerful wave of air not needing to inhale.

Lightning Element

Raiton - Raikyuu (Lightning Ball) C-RANK. The user creates a ball of lightning that is hurled at the enemy shocking him.

Raiton - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Lightning Clone) A-RANK. A shadow clone created with lightning chakra. When destroyed this chakra is transferred to the enemy shocking him.

Raiton: Gian (False Darkness) B-RANK. The user emits a lightning spear from his hand that impales the enemy.

Raiton - Jibashi (Electromagnetic Murder) - B-RANK. The user creates a wave of electricity that shocks everything around.

Raiton Raikōchū (Flash Pillar) B-RANK. An illusion technique the blinds the enemy with bright light.

**Genjutsu**

Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness) A-RANK. The user traps the enemy with a black void blinding the enemy and dulling other senses. This illusion cannot be disrupted only the user cancels it or is forced to release it.

Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Hell Fire Technique) B-RANK: Creates an illusion that makes the enemy think he is being burned alive.

Magen - Jubaku Satsu (Tree Binding Death) B-RANK: Illusion technique that grows a tree behind the enemy freezing him place and allowing for the user to attack the enemy.

Magen - Kasegui no Jutsu (Shackling Stakes) C-RANK. The user locks eyes with the enemy effectively paralyzing him in place. Sharingan Required.

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (False Surroundings) C-RANK. The user cast and illusion over and area altering its appearance.

Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Double False Surroundings) B-RANK. This technique places an illusion within the original illusion to mislead the enemy should he break the first one.

"OK Hinata-chan, I've got most of them memorized let's go" - he said and both left the Uchiha compound with a large inventory of techniques to later practice. They left the compound and were walking home, it was still early or late depending on the perspective, it was around 2 am.

"Hey Hinata-chan, since we still have time do you want to check out the Hyuuga Clan library to?" – Naruto asked. He knew it was a sore subject Hinata's Family, he still remembered to help Hinata achieve one of her dreams.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_**## Couple Days after Hinata started living with Naruto ##**_

_Naruto and Hinata were eating together after their morning workout and started talking about their dreams and hopes for the future._

"_So Hinata-chan what are your dreams for the future?" – Naruto asked. Hinata was still a bit shy around him but it was starting to change. At least her stuttering and fainting was gone, almost._

"_I know I want to become a powerful kunoichi to prove that I'm not weak, but . . . even though I was disavowed from my clan I wish I could get rid of caged bird seal and unit the families. I know I may sound naïve but even after my father expelling from the clan the branch family were always good to me and I want to help them back" – she said with confidence. She didn't know it yet but Naruto's personality was starting to rub on her, she was becoming more confident and even started helping Naruto in his pranks._

"_You are not naïve. You are a kind person and I did promise to remove your seal and when I do we can plan to help the branch family" – he exclaimed. After all with the help of his kage bushins and his father's notes on fuuinjutsu, Naruto was progressing rather nicely._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"Hm, I don't know if it's a good idea. I would be hard to sneak in unnoticed." – She said. After all the byakugan was frequently used for scouting missions and was extremely difficult to sneak up into a Hyuuga member much less break into the compound.

"Oh please, they all say they have the 'all seeing eye' but that didn't stop me for breaking into the compound and placing hitching powder on their underwear" – Naruto said remembering the laughs the Hyuuga received when they were constantly scratching themselves.

"That was you?" – she asked surprised.

"Of course, they always were stuck up pricks but I didn't do it to you" – he said assuring her.

"OK, if you are sure we can sneak in then am in" – she said.

They made their way to the Hyuuga compound and watched from afar. Naruto extended his sensing ability and found four guards guarding the entrances, thankfully they didn't have the byakugan activated. They made their way closer to the walls and waited for the guard to end his routine check. They channeled chakra to their feet and climbed the wall.

Once inside Hinata guided Naruto to the library since Naruto didn't actually now the compound all that well. Once inside the library the same thing happened in the Uchihas, only a byakugan user could read the scrolls. Apparently Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were practically non-existent, they must have thought it was inferior to rely on anything else other than their bloodline.

Hinata quickly opened the scrolls and started copying them and giving them to Naruto which he was storing them in a storage seal he brought. Naruto's fuuinjutsu was quite good for his age, he knew how to make simple storage scrolls of all kinds and was starting on medium level fuuinjutsu.

They left the compound with the specifics of the gentle fist style which Hinata already knew the basics and the techniques they used.

Hakke Kuushou - Eight Divination Signs Air Palm – the user concentrates chakra on his palm and thrust it forward sending a chakra wave to the enemy.

Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand - The user closes the main 64 tenketsus of the enemy at and amazing speed.

Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou - Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand – Similar to the previous technique, however it closes 128 points knocking out the enemy almost instantly.

Hakkeshou Kaiten - Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin - the user starts spinning and releasing chakra from all his tenketsus a forms a protective dome around him that deflects all attacks. It's considered the Hyuuga ultimate defense.

Armed with new techniques they started training with more, mostly Hinata, she wanted to master the Hyuuga Gentle Fist to later in life prove to them that with hard work one can outclass a genius.

Like it? R&R


	8. 08 - Joys of D-Ranks

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

**Chapter 7 : Joys of D-Ranks**

A couple of years have passed and Naruto and Hinata have grown quite a bit. They were now both 10 years old and each of them were slightly taller than kids of the same age due to their constant training. Both Naruto and Hinata were very strong when compared to others of their age if you could even compare.

In the academy physical shinobi conditioning and training only start when the students are 12 years old in which they learn the academy taijutsu style coupled with ninjutsu. If they were to face Naruto or Hinata they would get demolished.

They were both well rounded shinobi however Naruto still couldn't a cast a low level genjutsu without sharingan to save his life. Actually he found it easier to cast high ranking genjutsus that required more chakra than low level ones. Even though Naruto focused a lot in chakra control bringing it to jonin levels he still couldn't do a single bushin. He either did at least fifty or the one will fail.

Naruto finally mastered bo staff but decided to learn kenjutsu since his mother was one of the best in the leaf. Since he couldn't get in most shops he bought couple of books in weapons forging since he had fire nature he decided to forge is own weapons with scrap metal and other weapons he found in training fields. In time he would buy chakra metal for a proper sword.

In fact both of them learn kenjutsu and the same style however Naruto favored speed and strength and Hinata being more flexible preferred to dodge the strikes.

This type of kenjutsu style much like his taijutsu was based on parrying or dodging the attacks with quick strikes meant to end the battle in one strike.

This was the kenjutsu style of the Uzumaki Clan. Uzumaki Kushina before her death was on par with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of The Mist, this group was composed by the greatest swordsmen of the Mist and were not to be underestimated, in fact each of their swords had special abilities that favored each of their styles. Kushina in fact was known as Konoha's Red Death due to her crimson red hair color.

Naruto also learned the gentle fist with Hinata and both practiced until perfected. Even though Naruto's sharingan couldn't see the chakra points he adapted the style for pressure points. One of the problems they had was Hinata's low chakra pool so they focused on that for almost last year and managed to increase her levels quite a bit, she had low jonin chakra levels and kage level control. Naruto had high kage chakra levels and jonin level control.

Naruto realized that Hinata was actually quite proficient in the gentle fist and asked her why did their family treat that badly when she was quite talented. The fact was that in order to learn the gentle fist effectively and train their stances and techniques one would have to use another as test subject and closing tenketsus was quite painful so Hinata refused to that to the branch members.

Hinata was too kind to even try and harm someone in order to train but with Naruto that wasn't a problem. Naruto used the shadow clone techniques to provide Hinata as much guinea pigs as she wanted and doing so her technique sky rocketed and she even managed to hold her ground against Naruto in taijutsu.

In Ninjutsu they both mastered their chosen affinities and the jutsu they had. Hinata started in Wind and Naruto started in lightning. One interesting fact was that Naruto discovered was that he had high lightning affinity similar to Nidaime's water affinity. In fact Naruto wasn't really a sensor in the normal terms since he didn't sense chakra. Naruto, due to his lightning affinity, could actually feel the bioelectricity of the people around him.

Knowing that he had such an affinity he started investing more and more in this element. He went to his father library and gathered all the lightning techniques that he could.

Now we find Naruto walking through the village heading for the hokage tower. The villagers still sent the usual glares and they would still try and harm him but now with his training he managed to escape. He could have fought them but he chose not to harm them, he didn't want to give the poor hokage more paperwork.

**## Hokage Tower ##**

He arrive at the hokage tower and made his way up. Arriving at the hokage's office he turned to the secretary. He never liked her and the feeling was mutual she was one the idiotic civilians who couldn't tell the difference between a scroll and sealed kunai.

"**Just let it go kit, someday they will understand"** - the kyuubi said. Naruto nodded inwardly.

"Good morning, I came to talk with the hokage, is he available?" - Naruto asked politely as he for once didn't want trouble.

She looked up and saw that thing in front of her and with a disgusting face said "What would the hokage want with a thing like you" - she spat.

"You should be careful on how you address me, one wrong word and I have permission to separate your head from your shoulders" - he said in a serious tone while releasing a bit of KI (killer intent) as she was a civilian and too much could kill her.

"T-The h-hokage will see you now" - she quickly said fearing for her life while showing a false smile.

Naruto opened the door to see a smiling face of the hokage.

"Naruto-kun how have you been?" - the hokage asked

"I'm fine, actually a have a favor to ask you" - he said to which the hokage raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do my best. What do you need" - he said.

"Well, you see i'm ruining a bit low on cash this month and I know that i'm not a shinobi yet but would it possible for me to get a couple of D-Ranks." - he said looking at the hokages thinking face.

The hokage pondered the situation. "_Gennins always hate these missions and they tend to stockpile besides it couldn't hurt" _- he thought.

"Sure Naruto-kun but you do realize that these missions are normally done with a jonin sensei and their gennin squad so they will take long for you" - he said.

"No problem old man I can create my own army if I need" - naruto said placing his fingers in a cross form, channeling some a chakra and in a puff of smoke 20 clones appeared in the office.

The hokage jaw hit the floor seeing a 10 year old pull a B-Rank Kinjutsu. "Where did you learn that? You do realize that techniques is a Kinjutsu for its massive chakra usage" - he said trying to make Naruto understand the dangers of the technique.

"Relax jiji, I copied it when I was watching Kakashi and a weird guy named Gai in green spandex shouting something about flames of youth spar, besides I have a crap ton of chakra, I can easily make a thousand clones and still be in fighting condition" - he said with a smirk.

The hokage nodded slowly "_Kami, he can make thousand clones at 10 years old. I know he's a jinchuuriki(person with tailed beast sealed inside) but... damn. He will be a chakra power house. "_ - he thought.

"OK Naruto since you still aren't an official ninja I'll give you the missions and later when you become one I'll add them to your file. Come with me to the mission room" - the hokage said and they both left the hokages office heading towards the mission room.

**## Konoha's Mission Room ##**

"So, let's see what we got here" - the hokage said going through the available missions.

"How many do you want? Seeing as you can create a bunch of clones I think you might be able to clear our work load" - the hokage continued.

"Humm" Naruto pondered "Give me 10 missions, if I have time today I'll do a few more, besides Hinata decided to go visit Kurenai so I'll have the day for the missions" - Naruto said picking the scrolls and opening the first.

"_Damn cat_" - Naruto thought as he read the first mission. It was to retrieve a fearsome beast, the name of said beats was TORA the one tailed demon cat.

"**Oh please I got 8 more tails"** - kyuubi said **"Besides we can always burn her a crisp and blame enemy ninja"** - kyuubi said chuckling and Naruto sweat dropped.

**## Few Hours Later ##**

"Come here Tora, here kitty" - Naruto said trying to approach the cat without having her fleeing. Naruto channeled chakra to his legs and jumped catching the cat. Tora didn't find it much fun as she started clawing him all over the place.

"Oh hell, i'm tired of this" - Naruto said activating his sharingan, he looked at Tora and said Magen - Kasegui no Jutsu (Shackling Stakes). The genjutsu paralyzed Tora and Naruto said Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Hell Fire Technique), this new genjutsu made Tora think she was being burned alive.

"Muwhahaha" - Naruto chuckled evilly as Tora screamed in pain. Kyuubi seeing this sweat dropped and thought "_**I got a dumbass for a container**_**"**. (A/N: For evil laugh check )

**## Next Mission Helping Farmer ##**

Naruto made his way for his next mission. He read the scroll and the mission was to cultivate a piece of land since the farmer didn't have enough time to do it himself. Naruto arrived at the site. The farmer's house was actually almost outside of the village and the land itself was fairly big.

Judging from the size of the land it most likely was for planting the vegetables and later selling them. Naruto approached the client and started doing his job. The client didn't seem happy they sent the demon brat but at least the kyuubi would working for him.

Almost a hour was due and Naruto continued his work using a hoe to groom the land peacefully and undisturbed until

SLAM!

A noise echoed through the clearing as the sound of metal clashing. Naruto removed a couple inches of dirt until he saw a metal door in the ground.

"_What the hell is this" - _Naruto thought as he moved to open the hatch. Once opened he saw a bunch of stairs that seemingly lead underground, as a curious kid he was he carefully made his way down.

As he was going down he couldn't help but notice the smell. One of the things of having the kyuubi inside of him was that it gave enhanced senses primarily smell and hearing. The smell itself was of death and putrefaction.

"_Something isn't right here_" - Naruto thought as he began to explore what appeared a vast underground base with a long corridor with multiple rooms connected. Checking a few rooms even him couldn't help himself but to throw up, in one of the rooms of skeletons of people and a few others still decomposing.

Going in further and checking another room he could see vials spread along the table with strange colored liquids and he wisely decided it would be best not to touch them. As he continued exploring the base he kept wondering how could this exist here and be kept a secret. Judging by the looks of it, it seemed that who ever lived here left in a hurry.

"_This smell... snakes_" - Naruto was thinking when suddenly he pieced together the facts. He read in the library about a shinobi that used snakes as summons and defected Konoha after was found doing twisted experiments with children that he kidnapped.

"_Orochimaru, the snake sannin" _- Naruto concluded and made a shadow clone and said "Go tell the old man".

The clone left and Naruto continued exploring, gazing into the rooms so he could have a brief idea of what it contained. One of the rooms appeared to be a small study room. Entering the room and making his way to the table he saw a few seals and a multitude of vials of blood with various names in them 'Senju Hashirama ', 'Senju 'Tobirama ', ' Namikaze Minato' and few others Naruto didn't recognize.

"_What could possibly Orochimaru want the blood of my father, not to mention the senju brothers"_ - Naruto kept wondering until he saw a few notes written in what it seemed to be a diary, he continued reading until

"_That twisted bastard..."_

**## Hokage Office ##**

Hiruzen was having a normal day in his office and by normal I say he was cursing Minato for leaving him with the paperwork when suddenly he saw Naruto bursting through the door.

"Old man" - Naruto started "I think I found one of Orochimaru's old bases" to which the hokage yelled "WHAT?"

"I was doing one of the missions and I was cultivating a field until I hit a metal hatch, after opening it and checking inside it reeked of snakes and there where dead bodies all over" - Naruto said

"ANBU" - the hokage said and in front of him appeared an anbu with a weasel mask, kneeling before the hokage and waiting for orders. "Bring me Ibiki and Anko"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" - the anbu said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

The hokage turned to Naruto. "Naruto, are the original?" - he asked to which Naruto shook his head negatively. "Boss is in checking the rest of the base and making sure no one enters it" - the close responded.

"Then tell him to continue guarding the entrance until Anko and Ibiki arrive then tell him to come here immediately after" - the hokage said getting a nod before the clone dispelled.

**## Orochimaru Base ##**

Naruto was still going through the base until the memories of the clone hit him and he stopped and gathered what he was doing and made his way to the entrance. Naruto waited a couple of minutes before a man and woman dropped in front of him.

The man was about 193 cm (6'4'') had wore traditional black anbu pants and a black jacket. He also wore a long sleeved black jacket and a scarf that covered the top of his head. The man had a few scars in his face. Naruto recognized him from a couple of pranks he pulled, he was Morino Ibiki, a tokubetsu (special) jonin and the commander of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force.

Besides Ibiki was a woman who had approximately 167 cm (5'55''), she wore a full body mesh armor with a short brown skirt and a long trench coat the barely covered her D-cup breasts. She had purple pineapple style hair and brown eyes. Naruto assumed that this woman was Anko.

Naruto facing both of them turned towards the woman and said "I assume you are Anko"

"I'm the sexy and single Mitarashi Anko" - she exclaimed pumping her fist in the air to which naruto sweat dropped.

"I was doing a d-rank and came across this base and after exploring it I concluded it belonged to Orochimaru, so I informed the hokage. My work is done, knock yourself out " - Naruto said and left towards the hokage's office.

**## Hokage's Office ##**

Naruto arrived at the hokages office and saw him with a saddened and thoughtful look. Naruto assumed it had to do with Orochimaru, after all he was one of Hiruzen's most prized students, a genius that comes once in a lifetime, however he got caught in his own ambitions.

"I'm here old man" - Naruto said getting the hokages attention.

"I don't even know if this should be called luck or not" - the hokage said sighing

"Uhm " was Naruto's genius of an answer

"You said that you were low on cash and wanted a few d-ranks missions and you end up finding one of my old students laboratory." Naruto nodded and the hokage continued "Since you found it i'm upgrading the mission to S-Rank, you are never to speak of it and everything you found and saw inside you are never to reveal. Are we clear?" - the hokage said in serious and demanding tone.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" - Naruto replied as if he was a usual shinobi that brought a small smile to the man's face.

"I would call it luck" - Naruto said grinning "Well then I'm gonna get going. See you later jiji" - he said and the hokage nodded.

Once Naruto left the room the hokage leaned back in his chair lost in his thoughts. "_The wonders of d-ranks"_ - the hokage thought chuckling to himself. He got out of his thought and got back to work. The hokage looked at the amount of paperwork and yelled

"DAMN YOU MINATOOOOOOOOOO"

Like it? R&R


	9. 09 - Academy Days and Graduation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

**Chapter 9 : Academy Days and Graduation**

**## 4 Years Later ##**

The sun is just starting to appear and shine above Konoha. People are starting to open their shops for another ordinary day. However to some people this is no ordinary day if you can say so. Four long years have passed and now both Naruto and Hinata are 14 years old and today is graduation day.

During these last four years their growth was tremendous and if we were to estimate their current level of power one can say that in terms of skill Hinata's taijutsu is kage level same as Naruto's ninjutsu and taijutsu. However if we were to be realistic their taijutsu is jonin level because, even though they both use gravity seals to increase strength and speed, their bodies are still developing and can't compete against adults with also lacking experience.

However these rules do not apply to ninjutsu even less Naruto. With his massive chakra reserves that dwarf even the hokage of the leaf and reasonable control. In fact Naruto must constantly train chakra control because of his ever increasing reserves. In fact Naruto is a chakra power house in terms of ninjutsu, with his high affinity for lightning coupled with fire and wind natures all of them offensive ones there isn't much of an obstacle Naruto can't surpass.

In the last four years Hinata has become master of her own taijutsu style derived from the gentle fist to which she calls 'Flowing Fist' which much like the name says, Hinata, due to her natural flexibility, flows through the enemy dodging all offensive attacks while closing the enemy's chakra points. Even though her own taijutsu style is extremely strong she still is very proficient in the original 'gentle fist'.

In Naruto's case his taijutsu style is very different. He trained his father style and mastered it, however if the enemy had some sort of shield, attacking the enemy pressure points would be pointless (A/N: No pun intended). So Naruto developed is very own style, combining the best offensive style of the Goken (Strong Fist) and pressure point damage with the defensive style of the Uchiha's interceptor fist creating what he call 'Dragon Fist'.

However he can add one small twist if you can call it that. Naruto after his training in lightning managed to envelop his own fists and foots in a coat of lightning chakra which if makes contact with the enemy can either massively increase the power of the strike or send the lightning chakra to the enemy's chakra circulatory system to effectively numb the area of the hit. This taijutsu style is called Raiken (Lightning Fist).

Actually since both Naruto and Hinata have Wind affinity they can create invisible chakra wind blades in their fingers. Invisible to anyone without doujutsu of course. Using this technique they can inflict damage to where ever they hit, damaging their muscles and disabling the enemy.

In the ninjutsu department one can say Naruto is a monster, with his three affinities completely mastered and all of them offensive, Naruto is a force to be reckoned with. His arsenal contains a vast amount of techniques for every affinity including a few creations of his own. Even though Hinata's has high chakra levels if compared to anyone her age, she has jonin level chakra reserves when should be gennin. Her advantage over Naruto comes from extreme high chakra control rivaling Tsunade herself. Due to her control se learned a few medicinal jutsus for self healing if necessary since Naruto has the fox's chakra.

Going for the genjutsu section let's just say the Naruto sucks at it. The only genjutsu Naruto is even able to cast without the Sharingan activated is Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness) a genjutsu created by the Nidaime hokage and considered a Kinjutsu due to the fact that even after activated its continues to drain chakra constantly. If we check Hinata, due her control she can pretty much use all genjutsu she knows but restrains from using the Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness) since she can't spend such amount of chakra.

In the weapons section both of them are extremely masterful with kunais, shurikens and senbon but also kenjutsu. Naruto named the style he and Hinata learned Issei No Ryuuken (Dragons Cry Sword Style) (A/N: Not my style, read it somewhere). Since the fact their shinobi life is about to begin Naruto had previously forged their own swords. Naruto sword was a chokuto (straight single edged sword) created with chakra metal for his lightning affinity. It was 20 inches long without hilt. The handle was dark orange with black stripes and in the center the Uzumaki swirl. (A/N: Check profile for image). Hinata has a similar sword being the handle in lavender color.

In fuinjutsu Naruto truly honors the Uzumaki Clan. His ingenuity in the art of fuinjutsu truly is amazing. Naruto is officially a level 10 seal master. Level 10 of 10. Actually Naruto even has some of his own creations and is currently working on his father's Hirashin technique. However the shiki formula of the hirashin must be created for its own user so Naruto cannot use his father's kunais. Since the shiki formula is tied to the users blood. Naruto has to admit that his father truly was magnificent in creating such a simple yet complex technique.

Hinata also has training in fuinjutsu but not so extensive as Naruto. Since Naruto used his shadow clone army to pretty much devour every book. In fact I believe that Naruto managed to read almost every book in the library. One might not believe it but Naruto focused a lot of shadow clones in politics and laws of Konoha since he would have to, one day, put up with the council.

In the last section we have medical training. Neither of them have extensive medical training. Hinata can use a few simple techniques to heal superficial wounds. However both of them have pretty good grasp of poisons and antidotes but also human anatomy. It's in here that the senbon come into play. Naruto can use senbon to mix with his pressure point taijutsu if necessary but also coat the senbon with paralyzing or killing poison of his own creation.

All in all both Naruto and Hinata are extremely skilled and resourceful shinobi even though they are actually civilians. However any civilian that can use chakra can be considered a shinobi.

**## Graduation Day Naruto's House ## **

The sun was coming up, its beams breaking through the window. Naruto was peacefully sleeping but began to stir as the sun started shinning through the room. Looking down he saw what most likely was an angel. Hinata was sleeping with her head in his chest, the sun hitting her pale skin making her glow almost like a goddess.

Kissing her in the forehead she started to stir and yawning. Tempted to open her eyes she noticed a hand slowly caressing a her hair, she knew it was Naruto. She didn't want to leave his warmth and tried to snuggle closer to him, burying her face in his chest. Naruto seeing this chuckled.

"Hina-chan" he started "We have to get up, don't forget it's graduation day" - he said as he made a kage bushin to go make breakfast.

"I don't want to get up." - she pouted "You are required to be my pillow" - she stated to which he smirked. Pulling her shin up he slowly placed a kiss in her lips awaking up his sleeping beauty.

"Come on now Hime" - he said rolling both of them with him on top of her he placed a few kisses along her neck making her giggle. "Fine" - she said finally agreeing with the blonde.

Getting up and starting to get dressed. "Hina-chan, it's time" - he said and Hinata nodded. Today was the day their masks would come off. They were more than powerful enough to protect themselves and let the world see who they really were. Of course they wouldn't show off to the world, but the dead-last, dobe, loud mouth blonde and the shy and kind Hinata were no more.

Naruto now was about 165 cm (5'4'') and had two fangs of blonde hair that framed his face, he wore orange baggy pants with black flames in the bottom with white strapping in his right leg. He had white jacket with orange endings and mid length black sleeves. In the back of the jacket it had kanji for 'nine', he wore black fingerless gloves with metal on the back of the hand and in each wrist bracelets with storage seals for kunai, shuriken, senbon and his sword and small belt with numerous other scrolls. Anyone who saw him now wouldn't even recognize him.

Hinata was slightly shorter than him but if we would compare to the rest of the class she would one of the tallest person there. She wore black pants with white strapping's holding kunai pouch and a white bulky jacket with white fur she also has a lavender piece of cloth tied in her forehead, a gift from Naruto. (A/N: Like cannon in part 1 without hyuuga clan symbol).

"You look handsome Naru-kun" - she said in a sweet voice that sent shivers to the blonde.

"Boss, breakfast is ready" - the clone said and brought milk and cereals, bacon and eggs for breakfast. They both silently ate and started preparing for the last day in the academy. "_Thank Kami"_ - Naruto thought.

After breakfast both left the house an headed towards the academy. Hinata was wrapped around Naruto's right arm. It didn't matter anymore who saw them. It was the beginning of their shinobi careers. The walk was rather calm, many of the villagers didn't even recognize Naruto. Arriving at the Academy they realized it was a bit earlier, they made their way to the back of the classroom and sit waiting for their classmates and sensei.

Soon after their arrival the classroom started filling and moments later entered the almighty Uchiha Sasuke, followed of course by his horde of horny fan girls. Sasuke scanned the room and spotted both Hinata and someone with her. Discarding it he made his way to the first row and took the seat by the windows so he could gaze outside when bored.

Moments later Umino Iruka walked thought the door. Said person had black pants and standard chunnin flat jacket. He had brown hair tied in a pony tail and large scar across his nose. "Good Morning class" - he said. Checking the classroom and noticing he didn't get their attention he used his patented Big Head Jutsu and yelled "**SILENCE"**.

Everyone quieted down a Iruka started calling his students to mark their presence, until he reached "Uzumaki Naruto". Naruto was about to answer when another one beat him to it.

"Looks like dobe if failing again" - Sasuke said getting laughs from everyone.

"Are you all blind?" - a voice from the back of the classroom said. Getting everyone attention and looking at him like he was a ghost he said "Yo" waving his hand "Present, Iruka-sensei".

Everyone was blinking at said person still processing the he was Naruto. "N-Naruto?" - the pink banshee (A.K.A Sakura) asked.

"The one and only" - he said with his foxy grin.

The whole class looked at the new look and was a vast improvement over the old one. Gotta say the new outfit looked pretty good. Iruka snapped over the surprise and finished his list.

"As you all know" Iruka started "today is your graduation exam. At the end of the today those who pass will become shinobi of the leaf. We will start with written exam, followed by weapons, taijutsu and finally ninjutsu."

"Now let's begin" Iruka said and started handing out the exams, as he got near Naruto a discrete smile appeared in Mizuki. Mizuki was Iruka assistant and like many others he hated the demon brat and tried everything so he could fail and have his revenge. Naruto sensed something strange about his exam and discretely activated his sharingan and discovered a well placed genjutsu in his test.

Making a half tiger hand seal and saying in his mind "_KAI"_, the genjutsu dispelled and showed the real exam that Naruto started filling and after 20 min he was already done as was Hinata and both waited for the rest of the class.

"OK class, time's up." Iruka said and Mizuki got up and started collecting the exams. After which the class moved to the training field for the weapons exam.

"Alright class, you have here 10 kunai and 10 shuriken that you must throw and hit the marks" - Iruka explained and started calling names and each of the students moved forward for the evaluation.

"Uchiha Sasuke" - Iruka called and suddenly every fan girl was yelling "SASUKE is the best", "GO SASUKE SHOW THEM", Hinata seeing this rolled her eyes and thought "_And they called themselves shinobi, Sasuke doesn't even care about them"_.

Sasuke picked up the weapons and expertly threw them at the same time like the elite he was. Every single kunai ht dead center in the dummies as well most of the shuriken except one that missed the high scoring area. "Well done Sasuke, you got 19 out of 20" - Iruka said and the fan girl group went wild. Sasuke was going back to his place and bumping Naruto said "Beat that dobe".

"Uzumaki Naruto" - Iruka called. The blonde simply took the weapons and realized that they were blunt, simply shrugging it off and discretely channeling a bit of lightning chakra through them so they would stick to the dummy, he threw them all at the same time hitting every single target dead center.

Iruka eyes widened. "G-Good J-Job Naruto, you got perfect score 20 out of 20" Iruka said congratulating him. The fan girls of courses started yelling that Naruto cheated and Sasuke simply scowled the blonde.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Iruka called. Hinata much like Naruto walked up and picked up the weapons and without flinching effortlessly threw them hitting every single target like Naruto. Iruka jaw dropped. "_What is up today. Hinata never was good in weapons"_.

Congratulating Hinata, Iruka finished the rest of the class and moved to the taijutsu exam. "Ok class, for the next exam you must hold your ground against Mizuki for 2 minutes. Mizuki won't go very much on the offensive but be prepared" - Iruka explained. "Uzumaki Naruto" - Iruka called.

"_Finally, I get my hands on the demon"_ - Mizuki thought.

Naruto seeing the twisted smile in Mizuki's face decided to make him suffer a little bit. Taking his stance, knees bent with right leg slightly forward. Right arm extended forward with right palm facing the enemy while the left arm coiled near the waist.

Iruka eyes widened when he recognized the stance "B-But, that's the gentle fist stance" - Iruka said.

"Poor dobe, he even doesn't know he what he's doing" - Sasuke said getting laughs from the rest of the class. "_Looks like Naru-kun is going to play around for a little bit"_ - Hinata thought with a giggle.

"Hajime (Start)" - Iruka said and immediately Mizuki shot forward with a closed fist trying to punch him. Naruto slightly grabbed his fist and turn to dodge. Seeing Mizuki stumble forward Naruto slightly touched Mizuki shoulder closing one tenketsu disabling his left arm.

"What did you do to me?" - Mizuki asked enraged as he couldn't feel his left arm.

"I closed the main chakra point in your left shoulder disabling your arm. It's over you can't win"- Naruto explained

"B-But how? You don't have the byakugan" - Iruka said, how in the world could Naruto be able to close tenketsus.

"True, however the chakra points are fixed in the enemies network, so I can remember where they are and estimate their location seeing my enemy. After that I send a small burst of chakra for area of effect since I can't actually now exactly where the chakra point is. But nonetheless it works" - Naruto explained. He got surprised faces from everyone minus Hinata. "_To think it's possible to use gentle fist without their doujutsu" - _Iruka thought.

"You damn brat, you are going to pay" - Mizuki said and pushed forward blindly. As he came close to Naruto he simply smirked and said "You are in my field of divination"

"Two Palms"

"Four Palms"

"Eight Palms"

"Sixteen Palms"

"Thirty Two Palms"

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" - Naruto said finishing his attack sending Mizuki crashing to the wall and leaving him unconscious. Naruto left the ring area with everyone staring at him, he just pulled a main house secret technique of the Hyuuga Clan. "CHEATER" the fan girls yelled. "_How can that dobe defeat a chunnin, that power should belong to me, an elite" - _Sasuke thought brooding in his spot.

Iruka gave everyone thirty minutes interval while he picked up and took Mizuki to the infirmary. "Alright, since Naruto knocked out Mizuki we are going to have the students fight in one on one while I observe" - Iruka explained.

"Hyuuga Hinata vs. Yamanaka Ino" - Iruka called out .

"Poor girl, try to don't get hurt Hinata" - Ino taunted to which Hinata rolled her eyes, it was time to show them who they were.

"Hajime"

Ino quickly dashed forward, Hinata simply raised her right hand aiming for Ino, channeling chakra to her palm, she said "Hakke Kuushou (Air Palm)", a blast of air was sent and hit Ino dead center in her chest throwing her out of the ring and on to the ground, leaving her unconscious.

"YOU CHEATED, ITS TAIJUTSU ONLY" - Sakura screeched making everyone bring their hands to their ears. "That attack is considered taijutsu, sorry" - Hinata explained.

"_What in the world is going here, Hinata was never that good at taijutsu and Naruto always seemed like a street brawler" -_Iruka thought.

Iruka picked Ino up and did quick check up on her and left her leaned against a wall waiting for her to awake up so she can pitted against someone, since he didn't see her do much.

After the taijutsu exam was over everyone went inside the classroom while Iruka called which student individually for the ninjutsu portion.

"Uzumaki Naruto" - Iruka called and Naruto got up and made his down the stairs and stood in front of the classroom facing Iruka.

"Good luck dobe, you are going to need it" - Sasuke said smirking. "_Fool"_ - Naruto thought.

"OK, Naruto please perform the Henge no Jutsu" - Iruka said and there was a poof of smoke and in front of Iruka was a man that, even though Iruka knew it was a henge, gave him shivers as he looked at his eyes. The man's eyes were glowing and it was the sharingan. The man in front of Iruka was Uchiha Madara.

"**Why of all people did you pick that man"** - kyuubi asked. The kyuubi despised Madara after all.

"_You may not like him and he may have done more bad than good but he still was a powerful shinobi and I have his legacy to honor"_ - Naruto thought getting sneer from the kyuubi.

"I-Interesting choice" - Iruka said discarding the shivers and continuing with the exam. "Now get ready for kawarimi" said Iruka as he picked up a blunt kunai and threw it at Naruto. Naruto switched with a chair that was nearby.

"Well done Naruto, now do at least two bushins" - Iruka said, Naruto always sucked at bushins and Naruto himself knew he couldn't create a single bushin to save his life.

"Bushin no Jutsu" - Naruto said and tried to release the least amount of chakra possible. There was a poof of smoke and in the ground there was a dead clone. The whole class started laughing.

"Still can't do a damn bushin, Iruka-sensei is it ok if I use another type of bushin?" - Naruto asked

"Sure, not problem" - Iruka answered wondering what kind of bushin Naruto was going to do.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" - Naruto said. There was a poof of smoke and in front of Iruka were 10 perfect clones of Naruto. Naruto smirked at the reaction of his teacher.

Iruka jaw dropped seeing Naruto pulling an B-rank kinjutsu. "Wow Naruto, kage bushin is a jonin level bushin congratulations you pass" - Iruka said. Naruto smirked and picked his hitaiate in black and tied it around his forehead. Hinata went shortly after and she too aced the exam, however she could do perfect bushins unlike poor Naruto.

"OK Class the exams are over congratulations to everyone that passed. This year's rookie of the year is Uzumaki Naruto and top kunoichi is Hyuuga Hinata" - Iruka said happy that Naruto passed and not only that he was rookie of the year.

"WHAT" - Kiba yelled. "How can the dead last be rookie of the year?" he asked.

"Very simple, both Naruto and Hinata aced the written exam, got perfect scores in the weapons exam but also taijutsu and ninjutsu" - Iruka explained.

"Is nothing but a loser. I'm an Uchiha an elite. I demand a duel between us for the title" - Sasuke said.

"It's your choice Naruto" - Iruka said.

"Let's go outside, baka" - Naruto said and Sasuke smirked thinking he could take him on. Hinata just shook her head knowing where this was going. "_That idiot ill going to end up in the hospital"_.

Everyone left the classroom and came to the training ground. Naruto and Sasuke stepped inside the ring facing each other, each one doing half tiger seal signifying they were ready for battle.

"Now this is a duel for title of rookie of the year, you can use anything. However no crippling or killing strike understood?" - Iruka said. Getting nods from both of them he said "Hajime".

Deciding to prove his superiority and intending to end this match quickly, Sasuke dashed forward and throwing him a punch. Naruto simply side stepped the punch, he brought his knee and hit Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke bent forward from the strike giving Naruto opportunity to give a chop in the back of his neck leaving him unconscious on the ground.

"It's done" - Naruto said and of course the fan girls started yelling the Naruto cheated.

"Congratulations Naruto you are rookie of the year along with Hinata" - Iruka said and both Naruto and Hinata left the academy with her wrapped around his arm. Of course Kiba seeing this got mad that Naruto was leaving with his Hinata. However the rest of the class just kept wondering what happened today. Everyone except Shikamaru that always suspected that Naruto was hiding his true strength.

Shikamaru may look lazy and unfocused but he is also extremely intelligent and observant.

Naruto and Hinata were walking together going to have dinner out as a celebration for graduating and becoming shinobi of the leaf.

They were walking to Ichirakus when Naruto sensed someone running through the woods. Of course Naruto remembered when Hinata was kidnapped, people running through the woods is always suspicious. Both of them decided to see what was happening and went after that person.

**## Outpost ##**

Mizuki was running through the woods with a large scroll in his back unaware that he was being tailed. Stopping near a small shack, he sit on the ground, opened and started reading from the scroll.

"With the scroll of seals, Orochimaru-sama is going to give more power than I can dream of" - Mizuki thought out loud. Naruto and Hinata wearing this were about to jump him and retrieve the scroll when out of the sudden Iruka dropped in front of Mizuki.

"Mizuki, how could you do this? You betrayed the leaf"- Iruka said. He didn't understand how is best friend could betray the leaf and still the scroll.

"Simple Iruka, I want power and when I give Orochimaru-sama this scroll his going to give more power that you can dream of" - Mizuki said. He pulled couple of shurikens and threw them at Iruka yelling "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu", the shurikens multiplied to 20. Iruka seeing this hesitated and ended up pinned against a tree. Mizuki took out a fuuma shuriken and dashed forward with it spinning intending to end Iruka once and for all.

Naruto seeing this jumped in the middle of them, kicking Mizuki back. "Naruto" - Iruka said surprised to see him.

"Hinata heal Iruka-sensei, I'll take care of him" - Naruto said. "Hai" - she replied and started healing Iruka.

"You damn demon. Have you ever wondered why everyone hates you?" - Mizuki asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "NO MIZUKI ITS FORBIDEN" - Iruka yelled.

"Fourteen years ago the Yondaime didn't kill the kyuubi, he sealed it in you. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI REBORN" - Mizuki said expecting to break the brat so he could escape.

"Are you an idiot?"- he asked rhetorically. Mizuki narrowed his eyes wondering how it didn't do anything. "I've known about the kyuubi since I was 5 years old, hell I've been talking to him ever since. Did you even wonder why I have the kanji for nine in my jacket? It's because I take pride in being a jinchuuriki. My life may not have been easy, but I'm happy that the Yondaime chose me" - Naruto said getting shocked faces from both Mizuki and Iruka.

"Enough talk, and since you broke the third's law I have permission to kill you" - Naruto explained

"Try it demon fox" - Mizuki said and took the last of fuuma shurikens and threw it at him. Naruto dodged the shuriken and went through a couple of hand seals and said Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique). Mizuki eyes widened when he saw the fireball coming, he jumped to the left were Naruto was waiting and gave him a fierce kick to the ribs sending Mizuki crashing to the trees.

Mizuki barely got up since he got a couple of broken ribs. Trying his best to find the demon brat when suddenly something grabbed his ankle. Looking down he saw a hand sticking of the ground grabbing him tightly.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)" - Naruto said dragging and burying Mizuki leaving only his head out of the ground. Mizuki tried to get out but got nowhere. Naruto picked up the scroll of seals and caught a glimpse of a technique, opening the scroll it said "Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Explosion) B-RANK". Closing the scroll he put it in his back and went to Iruka as Hinata was finishing to heal him.

"How are you feeling Iruka-sensei?" - Naruto asked. Iruka was one of a few people Naruto cared about.

"I'm fine thanks to you." - he replied. Moments later ANBU arrived at the scene an took Iruka, Naruto and Hinata to the hokage and Mizuki to Ibiki.

**## Hokage Office ##**

ANBU arrived with the three of them at the hokage office. Naruto delivered the scroll of seals to the hokage.

"Well done Naruto, due to yours and Hinata's help we managed to secure the scroll of seals and catch a traitor. I'm considering this a B-rank mission. I saw what happened through my crystal ball and I know you learned a jutsu from the scroll. Just be careful with that one. Anything else I might do for you in compensation?" - the hokage asked. He was secretly happy that Naruto took his training serious.

"Actually there is jiji" - Naruto said and got smacked in the head by Iruka. "Show some respect to the Hokage you brat" - Iruka said.

"Eheh, don't worry so much Iruka" - the hokage said.

"I want to ask you if I could be on the same team as Hinata-chan and without Sasuke. We both know there will come a time I will need my eyes and I don't want problems." - he said and the hokage raised an eyebrow considering the request.

"I know what you are thinking, I bet you were considering placing me along with Sasuke and Hinata, since rookie of the year goes with kunoichi of the year and have a create a heavy assault team." - Naruto explained and continued "However you can still get the same benefits if you have Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura for the heavy assault team, and you can have a perfect tracking team along with heavy assault with me, Hinata and Shino, since I have my eyes and I'm a sensor" - Naruto finished.

"Eyes?" - Iruka asked. The hokage seeing Naruto asking him what to do silently said "It's up to you Naruto" - the hokage said.

"Iruka-sensei if you promise to not tell anyone until I reveal it, I will tell you" - Naruto said and Iruka replied "You can trust me Naruto, you know that".

"Look into my eyes" - Naruto said and closed them. Slowly opening them for dramatic effect they were blood red with three tomoes in each eye. Naruto's eyes were a fully matured sharingan.

"HOLY SHIT" - Iruka yelled. Naruto simply rubbed the back of his head. "That's why you transformed into Madara during the exam" - Iruka said and the hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Of course sensei, I have a legacy to keep. After all Madara was my grandfather" - Naruto said

Iruka's jaw dropped hearing this. Naruto was the grandson of one of the most powerful shinobi to ever live. "Naruto, you really are the number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha" - he said and both Naruto and the Hokage laughed.

"Naruto, if you have a fully matured sharingan how could you be the dead last up until now" - Iruka asked.

"Deception is a ninja greatest tool. I listened to some of your lectures eheh" - he said smirking to which Iruka just dumbly nodded.

"All is well when ends well. Naruto I agree with your request. Be at the academy next week for team placement. See you tomorrow." - the hokage said.

"Naruto, Hinata how about I take to ramen as a thank you?" - Iruka asked and of course Naruto agreed jumping the air.

The hokage just shook his head seeing all three of them leaving his office. He sighed and picked up the pencil

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" - the hokage yelled seeing paperwork pop up out of nowhere.

Naruto hearing the hokage yell thought "_Maybe I should tell him one of these days"._

Like it? R&R


	10. 10 - Problems

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

I already have a plan for Hinata and Hyuuga Clan you just to wait and see. There will be some civilian bashing in time.

DeadRequiem: About the 'chunks' you say that are missing, it's true I skipped a good deal. I'll do my best with char development and interaction with also trying not to keep the story troublesome and dull.

Also I made a major tweak about sharingan lineage that I read somewhere so I will apply the same principle here, I do want Naruto's kid to have a worthy sharingan xD

**Chapter 10: Problems**

Iruka, Naruto and Hinata walked peacefully to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, a thank you from Iruka for Naruto and Hinata saving his life. Iruka got injured by the shuriken rain but Hinata did a wonderful job healing them. Naruto, Iruka and Hinata sat down at the ramen stand.

"OI, Old Man, come here I'm hungry" – Naruto yelled.

"Oh, Naruto glad to see you and Hinata" – Teuchi said and both nodded.

"OK, since Iruka-sensei is paying you can start with 10 bowls of pork ramen for me" – Naruto said and Iruka widened his eyes thinking if it was a good idea offering him dinner.

"I'll take 2 bowls of vegetable ramen" – Hinata said.

"I'll take one bowl of shrimp ramen. Say Hinata?" – Iruka said getting her attention "Were you faking with Naruto since the beginning?" – Iruka asked.

"Of course, you actually don't know but we are boyfriend and girlfriend" – she said giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek making the blonde blush.

"Who would've thought? DAMN, you are some good actors" – Iruka said getting chuckles from both of them. "Why did you hide your strength even your relationship?" – Iruka asked.

"You know that I'm the kyuubi jinchuuriki right?" – Naruto asked and Iruka nodded "And pretty much all the villagers and almost all of the shinobi hate me for carrying him. To them I'm a painful reminder on that night. You know that they tried to hurt or kill me many times. If the civilian council knew how strong I was they would do everything they could to stop that the 'demon' from getting strong." – He said

"The reason I decided to hide our relationship was pretty much the same reason. They would try and hurt her as well. I've already heard some calling her 'demon whore', and I'll be damned if I would let anyone hurt her, I would faster burn this village to the ground than allow anyone to place their hands on her. So we decided to stay in the shadows until we were strong enough to protect ourselves" – he concluded.

Iruka was surprise how the number 1 knucklehead thought of everything. He would never in a million of years think the Naruto was so clever and insightful.

"You certainly fooled me" – Iruka said and everyone laughed. They started eating calmly. "And you Hinata, I get the feeling that you are not the shy girl" – he said pointing to her. She giggled and answered.

"I was shy when I first met Naruto but over the years I grew out of it thanks to him. Also who did you think helped him in his pranks" – she said laughing and Iruka jaw dropped. "Actually I kinda liked acting shy and letting everyone else brag about how good they are".

"How strong are you really?" – Iruka asked in a serious tone.

"Well we've never matched against anyone other than ourselves but the furball says we are around jonin in terms of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, I suck at genjutsu so around low chunnin in that. Other than that I'm level 10 seal master." – Naruto explained and of course Iruka didn't even know what to say, poor guy.

"Wait, if you are jonin level how the hell can't you do a single bushin" – Iruka asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Well, you see one side effect of having a bijuu sealed in you when you are young is that you tend to develop large chakra reserves. I estimate I have about 4 times more chakra than jiji so ,even though I have jonin level chakra control, I still have too much chakra to perform a single bushin." – Naruto explained.

Iruka didn't know what to think or do. The academy dead last was jonin level, had 4 times to hokage chakra reserve and was a seal master, besides all that he had a matured sharingan. Iruka did what he could do and fainted.

"Oioi wake up sensei, you still got to pay up" – Naruto yelled trying to wake the fainted Iruka.

**## Council Room ##**

The hokage was approaching a room. Standing near its double doors was an Anbu guarding it. The Anbu bowed to the hokage and opened the doors. The hokage entered the room and to his left were seated the clan heads of Konoha also knows as the shinobi council and to his left were a few important civilians known as the civilian council.

Near the shinobi council were also seated 3 people. They were Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and Shimura Danzo. They were formers teammates to the hokage in his gennin days and are currently his advisers or elders.

The hokage made his way through the room and sat in a small table in front of the Konoha council.

"Good evening to everyone. Now, may I know the reason why the council has been summoned?" – the hokage asked in a bored tone. After dealing with all the paperwork he still has to put up with the damn council.

"Yes Hokage-sama" – said one merchant of the civilian council as he stood up "We heard that the dem… Uzumaki Naruto graduated from the academy. You cannot allow him to become a shinobi, he's too dangerous"- he said.

The hokage sighed he knew that this day would come. "Naruto is not dangerous, he's already proven to be a loyal shinobi but also graduated as rookie of the year along with Hinata" – the hokage said and Hiashi raised an eyebrow hearing Hinata was kunoichi of year. "_This year's batch must be weak, to think that she was the best_" – Hiashi thought.

"He's clearly a demon, he stole the rookie of the year title from the Uchiha-sama"– a pink banshee yelled making everyone shiver from her freakish high pitched voice.

"You should choose your words carefully CIVLIAN" – the hokage said raising his KI making her sweat "My law is still in effect".

"But hokage-sama you cannot allow him near the clan heirs, he could hurt them all" – a fat merchant said while the shinobi side rolled their eyes.

"ENOUGH" – the hokage said in a serious tone "Many of you civilians may not know but Naruto has already saved his village today" – he said getting confused looks from everyone. "As you don't know, today one of the academy teachers Mizuki, broke into the hokage's vault and stole the scroll of seals. He was intercepted by Umino Iruka and they engaged in combat. If Naruto and Hinata didn't show up Iruka would be dead and the village without the scroll. Hinata managed to heal Iruka and Naruto defeated a chunnin." – the hokage concluded and everyone gasped. A fresh rookie from the academy defeating a chunnin is almost unheard of.

"You see hokage-sama he's already becoming too powerful, we must kill him now and finish what the yondaime started" – the fat merchant said trying to reason with the hokage and put an end to the demon.

"You keep forgetting that this is a shinobi village and I, THE HOKAGE, am in command of my forces, my word is law, remember well. This meeting is adjourned" – the hokage said rubbing his temples. "_I'm getting too old for this shit"_ – he thought as he watched everyone leave the room.

**## Later that Night ##**

Later that night everyone in the village was sleeping peacefully including our favorite pair Naruto and Hinata. They were sleeping like usual cuddled together, Naruto had his chest pressed against her back pulling her closer to him.

Two figures were seen dashing through the roofs. They wore the standard jonin outfit for Konoha. The hitaiate in the forehead, the jonin flat jacket and black anbu pants with white strapping in the ankles.

"So you remember the plan?" - one of the jonins asked getting a nod from the other.

"Let's get this over with so we can collect our pay" - the other said and rushed towards the destination. They arrived at the red light sector and very quietly made their way into a house. The house itself seemed old with a few patched holes in the outsides walls. They approached the window and saw the sleeping pair, the demon and it's whore.

They decided to make entrance through the roof seeing that their bed was too close to the window. They quickly and stealthy entered the house and made their way in to their bedroom. They were approaching their bed and one said "This is your end demon" and quickly drove two kunais through both of their chests.

The jonins smiled in victory until there was a poof of smoke and reveled two logs with kunais, they turned around and didn't like very much the view. They saw a sharingan blazing and the byakugan activated. "Oh the demon has the sharingan, he probably stole it when he killed the Uchiha clan, let's kill them" - one of the jonin said and dashed to the pair.

"Ok, Hinata you take one I'll take the other, be careful they are jonin we might be skilled but they have more strength than us" - Naruto said. "Hai" - she replied and dashed to intercept one of the jonins.

**WITH NARUTO**

"Why are you attacking us? It's a crime to attack a fellow shinobi of the leaf" - Naruto asked knowing pretty much the answer.

"You no partner to us, die demon" - the jonin responded and took the kunai and slashed horizontally. Naruto ducked and using his foot he stroke the jonin foot making him tumble forward. Using his momentum Naruto lifted his knee and manage to strike him in the gut. The jonin quickly recovered and jumped back.

"Not bad demon, let's take this up a notch" - the jonin said and quickly made a few hand signs and yelled "Doton - Tsuchi no Yoroi (Earth Style - Earth Armor)" and enveloped his body in strong earth shell. "_He's using an earth shell, good thing my main affinity is lightning" - _Naruto thought.

They dashed forward and exchanged a few blows. Thanks to the sharingan Naruto managed to block or dodge every single one of them, however due to enemy's armor his strikes were ineffective and he couldn't attack any pressure point. Naruto switch to his own nintaijutsu style the lightning fist. Naruto charged his hands and feet in a coat of lightning chakra.

He dashed forward and went for low kick, the jonin jumped up to avoid it. Naruto quickly recovered and sent a massive punch to jonin chest destroying his armor and sending him against a wall.

"That hurt you damn brat" - the jonin yelled.

They both engaged again but Naruto had the upper hand, deciding to end it and going to help Hinata, Naruto sidestepped a punch, and infused his fingers with lightning chakra and pressed hard against the jonins head near the hear discharging the chakra in his vagus nerve sending the jonin to cardiac arrest. (A/N: By the way, the vagus nerve does exist and if pressed with enough strength messes up with hearth's rhythm or something similar. I'm not a medic rather an engineer but I know a few things xD).

Naruto left the jonin shaking in the floor and left him to go help Hinata. He turned around to see Hinata having the upper hand until she made a mistake and the jonin took the opportunity and went for a horizontal slash.

"HINATA" - Naruto yelled, he deactivated his gravity seal and dashed at the top of his speed to help her, knowing that he wouldn't reach her in time he did the only think he could and substituted himself with her.

Naruto now in the place of Hinata was seeing the blade coming closer and closer, his sharingan could be seen as a curse for it was showing his death in slow motion. He tried to bring his kunai to block the sword but it was too late, just as the blade was about to make contact Naruto unwittingly channeled a massive amount of chakra to his eyes until they started spinning and reversing its colors, suddenly everything became even clearer and time seemed to slowdown even more.

Naruto was watching the blade come closer and closer and just as it was about to make contact with his skin, the strangest thing happened. The blade continued in its path as if slicing cleanly through him but Naruto didn't feel any pain.

The enemy jonin didn't know what was happening, his blade seemed to phase right through the demon as if he wasn't even there. The blade left his body as if nothing ever happened, it was then he looked at his eyes. Instead of the blood red eyes with black tomoes Naruto's eyes switched to being pure black and in the middle a glowing red cracked circle with 3 red orbs on it. The jonin didn't know what it was but it was too late. (A/N: Check Profile for image)

Naruto caught the jonin's hand as it left him and broke his wrist making him drop the sword. Naruto looked him in the eyes, with his sharingan spinning and said "Genjutsu - Forced Sleep", as he said the jonin fell to ground unconscious.

Naruto turned to Hinata who was too stunned with what happened that she didn't even saw him approach. "Hinata are you alright, are you hurt?" - Naruto asked concerned with her.

"I'm not hurt thanks to you" - she said and hugged him and cried. "_I can't believe they would drop so low to attack us in the night, I guess I was too optimistic."_ - Naruto thought. They separated until Hinata looked at him and gasped.

"Naru-kun, your eyes" - she said, Naruto didn't know what she was talking about and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. "_What the hell is this?"- _he thought.

"**That kit is the next form of the sharingan, knows as the eternal mangekyou sharingan, you are very lucky to have awakened it. That particular eyes only awakens in life and death situations or through intense training"** - the kyuubi explained

"_So that's why that blade passed right through me, it must be a power of it_" - he thought.

"**I guess, but I never seen that one in particular. I've seen Madara's techniques using those eyes but I don't know how to use them so you will have to figure it out. Deal with the intruders, I'll explain something about those eyes later"** - the kyuubi said and Naruto nodded and quickly went the jonin that survived and tied him up, placing a chakra restricting seal in him.

Couple of minutes later the body of the dead jonin was sealed in a scroll that Naruto would later take to the hokage, he picked up a glass of water and splashed it on the jonin's face awaking him.

"Hi there buddy, let's talk now" - Naruto said in a sweet voice that sent shivers even to Hinata that had her byakugan active to see if he would lie.

"Damn demon, i'm not saying anything you might as well kill me now" - the jonin said trying to hide his fear at being at the mercy of the demon after trying to kill his lover.

"Where's the fun in killing you." - Naruto said and activated his normal sharingan and said " Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Hell Fire Technique)" the jonin was trapped in the genjutsu and felt like he was being burned alive, since he was tied up and had chakra restriction seal he couldn't break the illusion. This went on for a few minutes until the jonin decided he couldn't bear it anymore.

"O-OK, I'll talk... please stop" - he begged until Naruto ended the jutsu and looked him with his sharingan along with Hinata checking for lies.

"Listen well, I'll only say this once" - Naruto said with his sharingan glowing making the jonin nod quickly. "Why did you decided to attack us?" - Naruto asked, he wanted to know why all of a sudden they decided to take such a direct approach against him.

"It was a deal, me and my friend would kill you for a payment." - the jonin explained looking at the corpse of his friend and thinking it was a mistake to accept it, but it was too late now.

"I see... and who 'requested' the mission?" - the jonin hesitated in telling him who asked for the death of the demon. Naruto deactivated his sharingan and locked eyes with the jonin, his cold blue eyes that seemed to penetrate his soul made him flinch.

"It was Tuno Konta a merchant of this village and belongs to the Civilian Council." - the jonin answered and Naruto already suspected it would have been one of the civilians with wealth enough to wire two jonins.

"Hinata, he's telling the truth?" - Naruto asked and Hinata nodded. Naruto turned to the tied up jonin and smirked.

"What are you going to do to me?" - the jonin asked in a fearful voice, he didn't want any more pain, he preferred a quick death.

"As much I would like to kill you now I won't. I'm delivering you to the hokage tomorrow morning with your friend over there and after that I'm calling for the execution of said civilian." - Naruto said and went behind him and knocked him out with a quick chop the neck.

"What do we do now?" - Hinata asked. They were too pumped up to sleep now.

"It's 4 a.m. The hokages office opens at 7 so in the mean time I'm placing a few security seals around the house to make sure this doesn't happen again" - he said. Naruto went to Hinata and kissed her. He hugged her and whispered "I'm sorry, it's my fault. They were after me" - Naruto said. He was sad and mad that the villagers would try to kill even her.

"It's not your fault. And besides, don't think this is enough to drive me away from you" - she replied and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Thank you" - Naruto said happy to have found the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

Naruto went to the walls and quickly placed security and privacy seals, and a chakra detector seal lock at the door. With his kage bushin it only took him around an hour to fully seal his apartment making sure that whoever tried to break in would have a nasty surprise.

They both laid in bed with Hinata snuggled together until she fell asleep in the safety of his arms. This wasn't how he intended to start his day. Naruto drifted off to sleep and went to his mindscape to talk with the kyuubi.

"So kyuubi what did you want to tell me about my new eyes" - Naruto asked excited to have unlocked the eyes that made Uchiha Madara so powerful.

"**Ok kit, this is going to be long story so shut up and list well"** - the kyuubi said and Naruto nodded.

"**It all began a few thousand years ago. The human race was living peacefully among each other until one day a fearsome beast appeared. No one knows where it originated but it was too powerful for humans to defeat. Many thought it was a punishment from the gods. The beast itself had ten tails and was knows as the Juubi (ten-tails). Nothing seemed to be able to stop until a man appeared and faced the beast alone.**

**The man managed to defeat the beast by sealing it inside his own body. He would later be known was the Rikudou Sennin the father of all ninjutsu. The man was hailed as a hero for defeating the beast and was considered by all a god among men. However he to aged and sooner or later came to his old age.**

**Knowing that in his death the beast would be set free, he split it's chakra in 9, thus creating what you know now was the 9 tailed beats, going from one tail to me, the nine tails. You are with me so far?" - **the kyuubi asked, seeing Naruto nod he continued.

"**During his life the Rikudou Sennin had two sons. The older son received his eyes and founded the Uchiha Clan while the younger one received his body strength and was the progenitor of the Senju Clan. In his death bed Rikudou Sennin had to chose which of his sons would carry on his legacy.**

**Due to the younger sons ideals he chose him, however this didn't agreed with his brother. His older brother thought that since he was the eldest, it should be him to lead the world in his father's place. Angered at his younger brother and father he tried to fight his brother for the place but he lost.**

**Having lost he realized that he needed to gather more forces and end the Senju line before it even began, but he realized that being alone it would take too long to build a clan so he did a blood ritual to transform, so to speak, ordinary civilians into Uchihas. OK the story ends here. You understood everything?" - **the kyuubi asked and Naruto replied "Yes I think I got it. The Rikudou had two sons and older one did blood ritual to increase his clan faster so that he could defeat the senju brother".

"**That's right, now about your eye. You see the descendants of the older brother are 'pure-blooded' Uchihas while the others that were born out of the ritual were known as 'half-blooded' Uchihas.** ** Nowadays no one even knows that distinction anymore.**

**The key difference between the two is the activation of the mangekyou. If you were part of the 'half-blooded' side you would have to kill someone close to you and experience the emotion of that loss in order to awaken it and, even after awakening it, as you were using your eyes you were constantly losing sight until becoming permanently blind unless you removed your eyes and placed in its place the eyes of your brother, father or someone directly related to you, in doing so you would achieve the eternal mangekyou sharingan.**

**However the 'pure-blooded' Uchihas achieved the mangekyou differently. They activated those eyes in the heat of battle and in life and death situations and when they achieve it, it was already in its eternal form. The line of 'pure-blooded' Uchihas was Uchiha Madara's Line. Since he only had Minato and his brother didn't have any son that we know of, currently you are the last of the 'pure-blooded' line." - **the kyuubi concluded.

"Does that mean that one day my sons would be able to have the mangekyou?" - Naruto asked

"**Yes, since the sharingan gene is dominant only one of the parents is necessary and you being 'pure-blooded' your sons would awaken the mangekyou in its final form like you"** - the kyuubi answered.

"It's good, I wouldn't even think about killing someone close to me for power. I have a question though. I've read that Madara stole his brothers eyes." - Naruto wondered

"**You can't trust everything you read. He might have stolen them but he didn't need them" - **the kyuubi replied.

"Now that I think about it, that baka is constantly bragging about being an Uchiha and he isn't even 'pure-blooded'" - Naruto said laughing.

"Thanks. It's almost 7 a.m. I'll see you later" - Naruto said and left the mindscape. Naruto got up and picked up the scrolls containing the two jonin. He and Hinata got dressed and made their way to the hokage tower to start the day by giving the old man a nice early, fresh headache.

**## Hokage Tower ##**

The hokage was currently leaning in his chair enjoying a cup of hot tea to jump start him in his paperwork. It truly was the nightmare of all kages. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" - the old hokage said. The door opened and he saw an unhappy Naruto carrying two scrolls with Hinata."_This can't be good"_ - he thought.

"Naruto-kun, how are you doing?" - he asked

"We are doing fine, better than these two in fact" - Naruto replied and tossed the scrolls to the hokage.

"Naruto, what is this?" - the hokage asked

"Open them and see for yourself" - the hokage opened both scrolls and saw it was a sealing scroll. He channeled chakra through both of them and on the floor appeared a dead jonin while the other was tied up but awake.

"Naruto, what's the meaning of this?" - the hokage asked in a serious tone.

Naruto walked to the tied up jonin and removed the duck tape from his mouth and asked "Would you do the honors?", to which the jonin quickly replied.

"We were hired by Tuno Konta to kill the dem..." - Naruto didn't allow him to finish the sentence and it sent him a cold glare with his sharingan. The man gulped and continued "Uzumaki Naruto".

"Jeez, what a mess. The other is dead I suppose?" - the hokage asked and Naruto nodded. "I had to end him quick otherwise Hinata wouldn't be here" - he said and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder pulling her closer.

"I should have suspected, yesterday council meeting was about you and didn't end well" - the hokage said sighing.

"At least neither of you got hurt. Don't worry Naruto the man responsible will be considered a traitor for attacking a shinobi and will be dealt with" - the hokage said glaring at the jonin. It was pitiful to see his shinobi fall so low that they would try and kill a fellow partner.

"You know old man, I actually find it funny" - he said chuckling. Seeing the confused face of the hokage he continued "They tried to kill me because they were afraid I would grow up too powerful and would someday attack the village. However they ended up giving me more power" - he said activating the sharingan and shifting into the EMS and showing it to the hokage.

"N-Naruto, is that what I think it is?" - the hokage said with his eyes widened.

"Yup old man, I present to you my eternal mangekyou sharingan" - he said smirking making his eyes spin. He started explaining everything he knew about the 'pure-blooded' Uchihas and the activation of this eye.

The hokage had his jaw on the floor while he was processing everything he heard. He snapped out of his stupor and said "So that means that Itachi will end up blind, unless he gets the eyes of Sasuke" - the hokage said.

"That's right, however Sasuke must have unlocked his mangekyou and knowing him, if he ever finds out about it, he probably wouldn't hesitate to end the life of someone close to him" - Naruto replied in a serious tone.

"I'll try to keep to a watch on him. Naruto in the mean time keep those eyes hidden, now even more. Uchiha Madara was one of the strongest shinobis to ever live because of the sharingan. You still need to learn how to use them so keep it quite ok?" - the hokage asked and Naruto nodded and left the room.

The hokage flared his chakra and in front of him appeared an ANBU. "Take the one alive to Ibiki and Anko. Also get Tuno Konta and send him to Ibiki as well" - the hokage ordered.

"_I'm really getting too old for this shit" - _ the hokage thought.

Like it? R&R


	11. 11 - Teams

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

MadaraRennigan: There are a few things that are already decided in my story. If Sasuke lives or dies is up to me because if there was a vote I would have to rearrange to plot.

the DragonBard: it's true that hirashin is a space-time ninjutsu however in this fic the hirashin converters the user into 'light' so to speak and sends to the destiny. To do this technique one must have lightning affinity.

This is pretty much a filler chapter, real action begins next chapter with mission to the wave.

Actions sequences are kind of difficult to write but I'll do my best.

**SPOILER - Anyone not reading manga SKIP**

It's true that not every uchiha is 'evil'. If you read last chapter 627, Tobirama says himself that there were others besides Itachi.

**Chapter 11 - Teams & Missions**

The remaining of the week went by without any trouble at all. However both Naruto and Hinata were extra weary when walking outside of their house. Naruto placed a few layers of defensive seals in his house so his house was very secure, anyone who tried to force their way in would meet a pleasant 100.000 volts trough their skulls.

During the last week Naruto and Hinata did a bit of a research about the possible jonins that could their sensei. Also Naruto managed to finish his hirashin seals. He pressed harder so he could use it to always be present should Hinata need him at anytime. However he still hasn't mastered the technique so it isn't battle ready.

**## FLASHBACK ##**

_Both of Naruto and Hinata were at home, Hinata was preparing dinner while Naruto was in the living room working on his seals._

_"Hey Hinata-chan, come here" - Naruto said and Hinata walked out of the kitchen. Naruto thought she seemed even more beautiful with her hair strapped in a ponytail while wearing a lavender apron._

_"Do you need anything Naruto-kun?" -she asked. Naruto approached her and gave slight kiss in the lips. _

_"I have a present for you" - he said with his hands behind his back, taunting her to try and take it from his hands. Finally giving up she pouted and Naruto smirked giving her a wrapped gift. She unwrapped it, found a small ring and gasped._

_The ring was pure shinning silver. It had the form of a fox. The ring started with the head of a fox and ended with its tail. (A/N: Check Profile)._

_"It's beautiful, thank you" - she said hugging him._

_"Glad you like it, but this ring is special, not only says that I love you but also contains the hirashin shiki formula, which means that if you are in trouble just channel some chakra into the ring and I'll be there in flash" - he explained and she gave him a passionate kiss, showing him her undying love._

**## END FLASHBACK ##**

Another thing that Naruto tried to work on during this week was his new sharingan. He had to admit this new form was fucking awesome. Kyuubi also explained the powers he knew of the mangekyou sharingan since he saw Madara using them.

**## FLASHBACK ##**

_Naruto was lying in his bed trying to fall asleep but was finding it hard. Since the murder attempt on both him and Hinata couple days ago, even though he secured his house he was always on alert. Deciding to pass the time he went to his mindscape to talk to the kyuubi about his new eyes._

_Actually Naruto changed his mindscape, it was no longer that old sewer, now it was a vast forest with nearby mountains and plenty of animals so that the kyuubi wouldn't be bored._

_"Hey furball" - Naruto said and Kyuubi glared at him._

_"__**What do you want brat, I was trying to sleep" - **__the kyuubi said._

_"I can't sleep, so I just thought you would explain me the new powers I can use with my new eyes." - he said._

_"__**Like I told you, I only seen him use them, I can't even be sure if you can use them. For instants that power you used last time I never saw Madara using it, so more than likely the mangekyou not always has the same powers." - **__the kyuubi explained._

_"Well that sucks." - Naruto replied._

_"__**It doesn't mean you can't use them. I'll will explain the powers I saw so listen well. First, one of the power is an extremely powerful genjutsu called Tsukuyomi (God of the Moon). Once you lock eyes with the enemy you can cast the technique and the user is trapped. Inside the technique you are Kami (God), you can create and manipulate everything even time itself. You can make the time pass differently from the outside. It can be 3 days in your technique but in the real world it only has been a couple of seconds, the difference in this time varies with your skill. Also this genjutsu is nearly unbreakable.**_

_**Another power I saw is called Amaterasu (God of the Sun). It's the highest level of Katon ninjutsu known. With your eyes you can summon or put out the so called Amaterasu Flames. These are black flames that burn anything in its path and don't disappear until the target you want is completely incinerated, it doesn't matter if you even use an Suiton jutsu. They never die until the target is gone.**_

_**The last power and probably the most powerful is a defensive armor with offensive capabilities. It's called Susanoo (God of the Sea and Storms), it creates an humanoid like shaped armor around you, the more chakra you send, the stronger and bigger it gets, I've seen the Susanoo's perfect form and let me tell you it's not something you want to face. This humanoid armor also carries a shield for defensive purposes like deflecting more powerful focused attacks but also a sword for offense. You got all of it?" **__ - the kyuubi concluded and asked for confirmation._

_"I'm awesome, believe it" - Naruto shouted excited with such awesome powers._

_"__**He still is an idiot"**__ - the kyuubi thought._

_"__**Now you know. Leave. I'm going to sleep" - **__the kyuubi said/ordered._

**## END FLASHBACK ##**

With the final week now over, we find Naruto and Hinata at home finishing up their breakfast. Today they would find their teams and meet their jonin sensei.

"Are you ready Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked getting a nod he held her arm and vanished in a lightning shunshin towards the academy. They arrived at the roof not wanting to arouse many questions. They made their way down, to their respective classroom, the room was already filled with their friends, however Iruka-sensei still hadn't arrived. Hinata made her up the stairs and sat in the back row.

Naruto of course followed her but as he was walking he was met by the glare of one Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was still pissed by losing to the dobe, the dead-last of the academy. "_How could trash like that defeat me, an Uchiha. Next time he'll beg for mercy" - _Sasuke thought smirking.

Even thought Naruto had grown up physically but also mentally, he still couldn't resist a few taunts especially from Sasuke, a fellow 'clan member' so to speak. They stayed like this a few minutes glaring at each other until Sasuke had enough and turned away plotting the various ways he could ice his brother.

Naruto walked up the stairs to join Hinata when another problem appeared in the form of Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hey Hinata-chan how are you?" - Kiba asked as he moved to sit next to her.

"I'm fine Kiba. Stop, that sit is for Naruto-kun" - she replied

"How come on Hinata-chan. I'm better than him, an alpha" - Kiba said rubbing his finger in the bridge if his nose. Kiba of course being from the Inuzuka Clan had a high sense of pride and 'manliness' due to the fact that is male and heir to the clan.

"I don't care what you are Kiba and I told you that I like Naruto" - she said in a asserting tone. Kiba even took a step back. The shy Hinata he knew was no more.

"Kiba, stop hitting on my girlfriend" - Naruto said as he approached both of them. He passed Kiba who sneered at him and sat next to Hinata and kissed her on the cheek to further make his point on Kiba.

"STOP PESTURING HER" - Kiba yelled, gathering the attention of most of the class and waking up the resident genius.

"Dammit Kiba, do you have to be so loud. Troublesome" - Shikamaru said as he yawned and tried to resume his sleep.

"Just forget him and go back to your cloud watching" - Naruto said.

"Smart-ass" - Shikamaru replied and went back to sleep.

"Kiba, Hinata is with me so I would appreciate if you stop bothering us" - Naruto said raising his KI making him sweat and furthering his points. On top of Kiba's head was a small white dog called Akamaru. He was Kiba's partner to their collaboration ninjutsu. Akamaru just said "Alpha", however Kiba didn't listen and tried to punch Naruto.

What no one saw coming was that Naruto didn't move and inch. It was Hinata that got up and gave Kiba a jyuuken strike to the chest, leaving him on the ground clutching in pain.

"_Don't you think it was too much Hina-chan" - _Naruto whispered to her.

"_I'm tired of him always trying to get me to go out with him." - _Hinata replied getting a nod from Naruto. (A/N: I'm giving Hinata a bit of her personality from the movie Road to Ninja. Someone has to keep Naruto in check).

Kiba slowly got up and went to a different seat while glaring daggers at Naruto. A few minutes passed and running was heard in the classroom. Suddenly the door opened and in came running Sakura and Ino

"First Place" - Sakura yelled and trying her best to regain her breath.

"What are you talking about, my foot was clearly ahead of you" - Ino replied. Sakura took her opportunity a run to the seat near Sasuke however it was occupied by Kiba.

"Kiba, get out so I can sit with Sasuke-kun" - the pink banshee said. Kiba simple scowled wondering what Sasuke had that he didn't. Deciding to prove he was alpha male in the class, he jumped into the table and starting glaring at Sasuke. Their eyes a few inches apart. Suddenly one of the students in the row below got up and pushed Kiba forward towards Sasuke.

To Kiba everything went in slow motion, he was getting closer to Sasuke, too close.

THUMP

THUMP

His face connected with Sasuke, however this connection was rather unfortunate as they connect with their lips. The entire class froze seeing the most desired male which was Sasuke kissing the 'alpha' male.

Shikamaru woke up and stared and the event, Choji stopped eating even Shino slightly dropped his glasses.

"Looks like Kiba finally found his girl" - Naruto said loud enough for everyone to hear. The whole male class laughed at the event except the fan girls who were plotting Kiba's murder. Kiba and Sasuke immediately separated and quickly enough Kiba received his faith at the ends of the fan girls leaving him in the ground in a bloody mess.

Everyone quieted down after the event and suddenly the front door of the classroom opened and Iruka entered with a stack of papers beneath his arms.

"Morning Class" - Iruka said and was surprise he didn't need his patented Big Head Jutsu to silence his class.

"After today everyone of you are now Ninja of the leaf but you mere gennin" - Iruka started "The difficult part is only beginning. You will now be divided in teams of three members and will be taught by a Jonin Sensei. We tried to balance the teams. So here they are...

Team 1:... " Naruto at this time dozed off.

"Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" - Iruka said. Naruto was happy that the Sandaime took his suggestion and didn't put him with the Uchiha. Kiba of course wasn't happy he was with the Uchiha, he would need to show him who the alpha was.

"Team 8: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai" - Iruka said and of course Naruto and Hinata were extremely happy they would be together in their team. Shino was a quiet person, he always kept to himself. He was logical, a good strategist and long range fighter so it was a well rounded up team. Hinata was more skilled in taijutsu, Naruto was ninjutsu and they had Shino long-range support. (A/N: Even if Hinata was disavowed she still kept her name since she wasn't adopted).

"Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, your sensei will Sarutobi Asuma. I will be leaving now, your senseis will be here in a moment" - Iruka concluded.

"Hinata-chan, can I trust Kurenai-sensei. You know her right?" - Naruto asked.

"You can, she's a good and kind person but also a strong jonin. She's like a big sister to me. Are you going to tell her about the sharingan?" - Hinata replied and asked.

"I think I should, I mean we are going to a team right?" - He asked and Hinata nodded.

The classroom door opened and two jonin entered. The first one had the traditional jonin clothes. He wore black anbu pants and the jonin flat jacket. He was a tall man with black spiky hair, brown eyes and beard. He also had the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash with the kanji for 'Fire'. This person was Sarutobi Asuma and was the son of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The other jonin was a very beautiful woman. She had shoulder length black hair, red eyes. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible, over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages. She is Yuhi Kurenai, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress.

"Team 10: Meet at the training ground 12 in 30 minutes" - Asuma said and left.

"Team 8: Meet at the training ground 8 in 30 minutes" - Kurenai said and also left. Naruto got up with Hinata and Shino and they both walked out. Once outside the classroom, Naruto went to Shino and grabbed him and used lightning shunshin towards the training field.

Kurenai was currently waiting at the training ground, she thought it would be a while until they arrived. She sensed chakra around her, she got up and saw their team arriving with the shunshin. She saw it was Naruto that used it.

"Naruto, you can use the shunshin?" - she asked, one normally doesn't see a gennin using the shunshin. Even though it is a D-rank techniques it uses quite a bit of chakra.

"Yes I can Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan can use it also" - he replied.

"What do we do now sensei?" - Hinata asked.

"We introduce ourselves. Names, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, stuff like that. I will go first. My name is Yuhi Kurenai, I like learning new genjutsus and working in my garden, I dislike perverts and traitors. My dream is to the best genjutsu user and a strong kunoichi. Your next Naruto" - she said

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Hinata-chan, training and ramen. I dislike traitors and ignorant people. My dream... is to be the best hokage Konoha as ever seen" - he said looking at the Hokage mountain, more specifically at his father's head. He turned around to Hinata.

"My name is _Hyuuga _Hinata. I like Naruto-kun, cinnamon rolls, training and flower pressing. I dislike people that hurt Naruto and traitors. My dream is to become a strong and brave kunoichi and get reed of the Hyuuga's pride. " - she said spitting the name Hyuuga. Even though she hated her father she would do her best to help her former clan.

"My name is Aburame Shino. I like bugs. I dislike people who mistreat and don't understand bugs. My dream is to become a good clan head." - Shino said.

"Very well" Kurenai started " Naruto and Hinata have already been training for some time so they can work well together I expect the same for you Shino" - she said getting a nod from him.

"I don't expect any type of problems between you so we are officially a team. Now I'm going to test you to see your abilities. It's now 9 o'clock, your objective is to capture me until noon. Got it?" - she asked, seeing all of them nod she disappeared into the forest. The group came closer and started discussing their plan.

Kurenai was hiding in the forest, near a tree using a low-level genjutsu when she saw Naruto approaching at full speed towards her. "_Figures, the report said he was the dead last but also brash and loud"_ - she thought.

Naruto threw a blind punch to which Kurenai dodged and return his punch. However to her surprise her punch went through him revealing it to be a bug clone. She shook them off and jumped back. She scanned her surroundings and her eyes widened when she saw a fireball coming to her, she jumped to the left where Hinata was and got hit a few times before substituting with a nearby log.

Her team regrouped to plot another plan, since the first almost worked. Kurenai was watching even more carefully since she was caught off guard in a henged bug clone. She had a few close chakra points but nothing to major.

Kurenai was jumping from tree to tree when against her came a barrage of shuriken, she dodge to the left and engaged with Hinata in taijutsu, noticing she was being overrun. Kurenai jumped back and something caught her ankle. She looked down and saw Naruto pulling her down trapping her. Naruto jumped off the ground and Kurenai was replaced by a log.

"Damn, she always escapes" - Naruto said. "_If I used real attacks I could easily win" - _Naruto thought disappointed.

Kurenai decided to hide herself in a high ranking genjutsu while she was resting. Their team was no push over. She felt her chakra almost all gone, Shino's bugs must have been draining her while she was distracted. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard.

"Suiton - Suishouha (Exploding Water Wave)"- Hinata said

"Raiton - Jibashi (Electromagnetic Murder)" - Naruto said.

The combination of this was a electrified wave of water forcing Kurenai to jump up, Naruto was expecting this and gave her a drop kick sending crashing to the ground. Kurenai got up but suddenly was unable to move, she looked around her and heard

"Fuinjutsu - 4 Corner Trap Seal" - Naruto said. They finally caught Kurenai, trapped in a trap seal. This techniques works by placing a seal in 4 places forming a square, when the target is inside, the user can activate and automatically freeze the enemy in place.

"Congratulation, you are all very good. Hinata your taijutsu along with Naruto is impeccable and so is your ninjutsu. Shino you provided long range support and you drained a good chunk of my chakra, your clans skills seem good but you will need elemental ninjutsu as well. Naruto I didn't know you knew fuinjutsu" - Kurenai explained

"Since we are going to be a team there are a few things I need to tell you. I believe I can trust you, Kurenai-sensei and also Shino" - Naruto replied getting nods from both of them.

"First, Kurenai-sensei already knows this but not Shino. They say that the yondaime hokage killed the kyuubi but that is a lie. The kyuubi cannot be killed. It's true that his physical body can be destroyed but he would reform later on. Since he couldn't be killed the Yondaime only choice was to seal him inside a newborn baby... me. The Kyuubi is trapped here in my gut." - Naruto said a bit hesitant about his reaction.

"I understand if you want to change teams" - Naruto said looking at Shino.

"Non-sense Naruto. For starters I already knew about the Kyuubi since my bugs could detect it's chakra. Besides I can relate if on a small level. My clan uses bugs that are inside of us as well, so the village always is a bit uncomfortable when dealing with us." - Shino in a stoic voice.

"Thank you Shino, just one thing, the Kyuubi it's a HE not a IT. He's a nice guy once you get to meet him" - Naruto said and Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, how can you say he's a good guy. He nearly destroyed the whole village" - Kurenai asked outraged.

"Sensei, I can't tell you everything but I can tell you that the Kyuubi was being controlled by the sharingan, and was forced to attack the village" - Naruto said, Kurenai wanted to argue but Naruto wouldn't budge.

"Speaking of sharingan" Naruto said and activated his "I'm a sharingan user. Since we are a team i'm trusting you with this information. I'd like to keep this a secret until I reveal it" - Naruto said and Shino kept his stoic face, however Kurenai was doing a very good impersonation of a fish out of water.

"N-Naruto, are you an Uchiha?" - Kurenai asked.

"I am on my father's side, I'll say no more until I reveal my heritage." - Naruto concluded.

"And you already have it fully matured" - Kurenai said.

"Yup, I awakened when I was five, and when Hinata was kidnapped I killed the kidnapper and got the three tomoes" - Naruto said and Kurenai's jaw hit the ground.

"Are you saying that you killed a jonin when you were 6 years old?" - Kurenai asked

"The only thing I can say is it was pure luck. He underestimated me a paid de price" - Naruto explained.

"Don't worry Naruto, we will keep it a secret, you can trust us" - Shino said.

"Naruto, I have one question. You obviously are very skilled so why were you the dead-last ?" - Kurenai asked

"What do you mean? It's true that I was the dead last during the academy to hide my true strength but in the last exam I graduated as rookie of the year" - Naruto said.

"B-But I read your report and it said that you were the dead-last in everything" - Kurenai replied confused

"I get it, the person the filled the reports must have been an ignorant and since I was the 'kyuubi' she filled me as dead-last probably putting Sasuke as rookie of the year. It doesn't matter, actually it's even better. Now the enemy will underestimate me" - Naruto said and Kurenai just shrugged it off.

"Ok team, meet here tomorrow at 8 a.m.. We will train in the morning and do missions in the afternoon." - Kurenai said

The day ended with Naruto and Hinata going home, happy that both of them were on the same team.

Like it? R&R


	12. 12 - Mission to the Wave

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

Lord Pwell: Yes he does know kenjutsu but doesn't have any experience outside sparring with Hinata. His sword is like Sasuke's chokuto. Check profile for image.

WalkingStranger99: I only revealed to them because I knew Shino was someone who could easily accept and relate, and Kurenai was always a good person even in cannon.

Sorry for taking so long to update I had a busy week and this is a big chapter.

**Chapter 12 – Mission to the Wave**

The past few days flew by with Kurenai's team. They would train in the morning and do a couple of …missions in the afternoon. Obviously Naruto always complained since Naruto wanted to test his skills in the real world but Hinata was always present to bonk him in the head. Who would have thought that of the little shy Hinata.

Kurenai was very surprise with the skill level that Naruto and Hinata displayed. If she had to judge than the Kyuubi nailed it by saying they had Jonin level skills. Their team was in fact comprised by one jonin-sensei, two green jonins and a poor gennin lost in the middle. Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai would never leave Shino behind so they began focusing more on him so he could be brought up to speed.

Naruto with the help of Kurenai started on Kage level exercises for his chakra control. He had two exercises that he needed to do to bring his control to the highest level possible. The first was waterfall climbing, this exercise allowed, when mastered, the user to control vast amounts of chakra with great precision, since climbing a waterfall is extremely hard. The last exercise allowed one to have perfect chakra control almost rivaling Tsunade the Slug Sannin.

This particular exercise was rather practical to perform. The user deposited a chunk of sand with multiple colors in his hand. The point of the exercise was to separate and align the sand by color using only chakra. It was considered mastered when the user managed this in less than 10 seconds.

Hinata didn't have any weakness per say, she had overall good skills whether it be in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, genjutsu or even kenjutsu. Her chakra control was flawless since it was a basic requirement for her juuken (Gentle Fist) or her own version the Flowing Fist.

Shino however was another different level. His Taijutsu was low-gennin level since he was a long-range fighter, their typical weakness. His Ninjutsu was the three basic academy Jutsus coupled with his clan's. His genjutsu was nonexistent. Overall he was about mid-gennin in skill. However they would change that, Naruto placed a few restriction seals on him since it was too abrupt if he started using gravity seals.

They decided to start his elemental training since everyone on his team already had theirs mastered. Surprisingly he had Earth and Water, both defensive elements. His team was the perfect storm off offense and defense. In fact his natures served him well above anyone else. As a long range fighter normally his weakness would be close combat which was solved by his training and affinities.

Along with all this training they also did teamwork exercises. One of the things that made Konoha as the strongest in the elemental nations was their notion of teamwork and loyalty above all else. Their teamwork was excellent, neither of them had any problems with each other.

Currently we find Team 8 or Team Kurenai heading towards the hokage's office after a morning of training. I should clarify the last statement, it was training for Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai but for Shino one would call it torture. The poor gennin was driven to the ground in order to gain the physical attributes he needed.

**## Hokage's Mission Assignment Room ##**

The old hokage was sitting in the middle of the table smoking on his pipe while handing missions to the shinobi. To his left side was Iruka, the school teacher of the students of team 8. The hokage was deep in thought remembering his prime, the thrill of the fights and the adrenaline pumping through his system.

Not many shinobi have the privilege of growing old. The shinobi's life expectancy was actually around 30 years, and reaching old age was very rare. However any shinobi that reached such age began to reminisce all they did in their life. Shinobi since birth are trained to fight and fight they do. It is all they know throughout their lives. There is no greater death then death at the hands of your enemy in the mist of battle. However being taken by old age it isn't something any warrior would want.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, third hokage of Konoha and hailed has Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi). The man that had seen two great ninja wars and lived has been reduced to nothing but a paper pusher. Don't get me wrong, he loved his village and his place as hokage but his time was nearing its end. It was time to pass his hat and have the younger generation assume his place.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw team 8 walking through the door. It always brought a smile to his face seeing Naruto and even Hinata. He was like a grandfather to both of them since Hinata was expelled by her father. He didn't know why but Naruto's smile always managed to cheer him up no matter how depressed the man was. Naruto was, for lack of a better word, a bundle of happiness. It surprised him how despite the glares and hatred he received, Naruto managed to keep a cheerful and loving personality.

"Team 8 reporting for mission, Hokage-sama" – Kurenai said bowing to the hokage. Even though the hokage was clearly old he still was a very powerful shinobi and one of the strongest in the leaf village.

"Team 8 Welcome. Let's see what we got here." – The hokage said receiving the d-rank mission scrolls from Iruka. "We have cleaning Inuzuka's Kernel, capturing Tora, helping an old lady move to a new house…" the hokage never manage to finish.

"Old man we'll take catching Tora" – Naruto said smirking. The hokage raised an eyebrow, no one liked chasing that damned cat and Naruto already done it in the past.

"Are you serious Naruto-kun?" – Hinata asked, not really in the mood for running after a damn cat. What people don't know it that Tora is actually a ninenko (ninja cat) trained specifically for helping gennin teams with their teamwork.

"Just trust me" – Naruto replied picking up the mission scroll. "Hey old man what is the record for catching Tora?" – Naruto asked with a knowing grin.

"I think it's around 3 hours, but why do you ask? Do you intend to break it?" – The hokage asked.

"Something like that" – Naruto replied. He went back to middle of the room and took a small scroll from his pocket. He unrolled the scroll to show a small intricate seal in it. He placed it on the ground. Naruto bit his thumb drawing blood and slammed it in the seal saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)", there was a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared in the middle of the scroll was Tora.

The hokage's eyes almost popped out of his sockets and Naruto just laughed at everyone's expression. "Mission accomplished Hokage-sama and I believe it's a new record" – Naruto said laughing his ass off and delivering the cat to the hokage.

"How did you do that Naruto?" – Kurenai asked. Even she had to chase that damn cat in her gennin days.

"I already had to chase her a few times in the past and somewhere along the way I got tired and placed a summoning seal in the cat. So I just offer a bit of blood and chakra and I can summon Tora through the seal on this scroll." – Naruto explained and the hokage and Kurenai just nodded dumbly.

"Kurenai-sensei since I already got Tora and set the record for about 15 seconds do you want another mission?" – Naruto asked.

Kurenai didn't have time to answer as suddenly there was a puff of smoke in the hokage's desk revealing a small dog. He had brown fur and wore a Konoha hitaiate around his head.

"A dog?" – Naruto asked wondering who it was from.

"This is Pakkun, a messenger and tracking dog from Kakashi" – the hokage explained

"Hokage-sama I have a message from Kakashi" – Pakkun said handing the hokage the scroll. The hokage opened and it said

_Hokage-sama,_

_Our client, Tazuna, lied about the mission parameters. It appears that the Wave is under Gato's control and he wants Tazuna dead. We were attacked by the Demon Brothers _Gōzu and Meizu _of Kirigakure and we defeated them. We decided to continue, however I request backup since most likely we will be attacked again, this time probably by Jonin level nukenin (missing ninja)_

_Hatake Kakashi, Jonin-sensei of Team 7_

"Team 8" – the hokage started getting their attention "It appears that the C-rank mission I sent tem 7 to was bumped into a low A-rank. Kakashi requested backup so I'm sending you. He will explain everything when you meet with him, dismissed."

"HAI" – team 8 said.

"OK team, go home and get your supplies meet me at north gate in 1 hour" – Kurenai said they all left the room and went to prepare for their first A-rank.

**## North Gate 1 Hour Later ##**

One hour later team 8 gathered in the north gate getting ready for departure. Kurenai inspected everyone supplies as it was the duty for a jonin-sensei.

"OK, team before we depart, everyone has their supplies? Kunai, Shuriken, Food, First Aid Kit, Soldier Pills" – Kurenai asked and got nod from everyone.

"Since we will be travelling at high speeds we'll reach team 7 in a couple of hours. However we don't know which route Kakashi took so we will be taking the main one" – Kurenai said

"No need sensei. Do you still have the message Kakashi sent?" – Naruto asked

"Yes I do, why?" – Kurenai asked wondering what good it would do.

Naruto bit his left thumb drawing blood and spreading across his right hand palm. He went through a few hand seals Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram and slammed his hand on the ground and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu ( Summoning Technique)". There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared in from of him stood a medium sized brown fox with 5 tails.

**## FLASHBACK ##**

"_**Hey kit, come into the seal I want to talk to you"**__ – the kyuubi said_

_Naruto was currently 10 years old. He sat on the ground in the lotus position and started meditating. After a few seconds Naruto stood in front of the kyuubi of was currently laying on the ground beneath a large tree._

"_You need something Kurama" – Naruto asked. Actually Kurama was the kyuubi real name. It appears that young Naruto grew on the kyuubi and he trusted him with his name._

"_**I'm giving you your birthday present"**__ – Kurama said smirking_

"_Is it a big flashy Jutsu?" – Naruto asked excited. During Naruto's birthday, October 10__th__, Konoha always celebrated the kyuubi defeat by the Yondaime. Some of the villagers would gather up and try to harm Naruto so his birthdays were always a dark day for Naruto, but the Kyuubi, Hinata and the Hokage always managed to cheer him up._

"_**It's a great technique and you will be the first to use it. I trust you will use it wisely"**__ – Kurama said and in front of him materialized a rather big scroll._

"_**This is the summoning contract for the fox clan. Open it and write your name in blood in the first slot"**__ – Kurama explained. Naruto did as he was told. He opened the scroll and bit his thumb. He wrote his name in the first slot and pressed all five fingers down, making a hand print._

"_**Now, to summon a fox to help you bit your thumb and go through these hand seals Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram and pour chakra into the technique. Give it a try"**__ – Kurama explained_

_Naruto did the technique and when it was over in front of him stood a small fox._

"_Thanks Kurama, you're the best" – Naruto said_

"_**Of course I am, I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox, King of the Bijuu strongest being in the world"**__ – Kurama boasted about himself._

"_You still have that stick up your ass" – Naruto said laughing while dodging the Kyuubi tails that were trying to smash him._

**## END FLASHBACK ##**

"Naruto, you need help?" – The fox asked.

"Yes Kinto, we need to track Kakashi-sensei to provide backup. This paper has his scent." – Naruto said and gave the paper to Kinto so he could track him.

"I have him, when you are ready" – Kinto said and team 8 dashed out of Konoha heading towards team 7.

"I didn't know you could summon Naruto." – Kurenai said.

"I have the fox summoning contract. It was a gift from the kyuubi" – Naruto explained getting a nod from Kurenai. She didn't want to pry too much.

**## Few Hours Later With Team 7 ##**

Team 7 had just left the boat that they used to cross into the Wave. Everyone was walking at civilian pace since they had Tazuna with them. Tazuna was as he put a 'super amazing bridge builder'. They were traveling in diamond formation, Sasuke in front, Sakura and Kiba to the sides and Kakashi in the back with Tazuna in the middle of them.

They were walking calmly but they had their guard up since Kakashi warned them about a possible Jonin encounter. Suddenly Kiba sensed someone in the bushed and quickly picked and threw a kunai into it.

"BAKA, stop applying with kunai" – Sakura yelled

"I'm not playing I thought someone was there." – Kiba replied and went to check the bush only to find a small white rabbit.

"Kiba you idiot, you almost killed this poor rabbit" – Sakura said and that sent Kakashi thinking. "_Uhm, white fur on spring that's strange, unless with was used as a __Kawarimi (Substitution Technique)__."_

"GET DOWN" – Kakashi yelled and everybody hit the deck with Kakashi dragging Tazuna. Just as he yelled above them a huge broad metal sword flew by their heads and got stuck in a tree. Moments later on top of the sword appeared a person.

He was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jaw line and jagged-teeth. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head.

"What's this, a bunch of kids playing ninja" – the shinobi said.

"Momochi Zabuza, A-Rank nukenin from Kirigakure known as Demon of Kirigakure (Mist Village)" – Kakashi said preparing to face him in battle.

"Oh, look if it isn't Sharingan no Kakashi" - the shinobi now indentified as Zabuza said. "Just hand me the old man and you can go"

"You know I can't do that Zabuza" – Kakashi said and lifted his hitaiate revealing a fully matured sharingan in his left eye.

"I get the sharingan right in the beginning, I'm honored" – Zabuza said, removing his sword and making a few hand seals he said "Kirigakure no Jutsu (Mist Technique)". The air started becoming thicker and after a few seconds the whole area was covered in a thick mist. Kakashi barely managed to see his own hands right in front of him.

"Team, keep your senses sharp. Zabuza is a master of the silent killing technique" – Kakashi said and his entire team shivered.

"I demand you show your face Zabuza and face me" – Sasuke yelled. A jonin was someone he could try is power on and once he defeated him, he would be closer to killing his brother.

"Are you serious?"- Zabuza asked rhetorically projecting his voice around the area not to reveal his position. Zabuza started unleashing KI (killer intent) and Sasuke started shivering. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and brought his kunai to his neck preparing to kill himself.

"Relax Sasuke, I won't let my teammates die" – Kakashi said reassuring his team.

Suddenly Zabuza appeared in the middle of Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura that were guarding Tazuna. He brought his sword and started a horizontal slash ready to kill them all. However Kakashi was faster and impaled Zabuza revealing him to be a Mizu (Water) Bushin. Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and cleaved him in half only to Kakashi burst into water.

Zabuza seeing this suddenly felt sharp metal to this throat, he slowly turned and saw Kakashi with a kunai ready to kill him. However Kakashi wasn't expecting this Zabuza to be a clone. Seeing the Zabuza in front of him burst into water he looked around only to be met with a fierce kick to his stomach sending him crashing into a nearby lake.

Zabuza shunshined to Kakashi and went through a couple of hand seals and said "Suiton - Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison) ". The water around Kakashi started to erupt and circled around him trapping him. Zabuza stood there with his hand on the water sphere holding Kakashi in place.

"_Shit, I got caught"_ – Kakashi thought. "Everyone, take Tazuna and run. His Mizu Bushins can't go too far from the original" – Kakashi said. His team was in a bad place, he could only hope his backup arrived in time.

"Zabuza can't stand up to me, I'm an elite" – Sasuke said and dashed forward heading to the enemy. Zabuza create a few Mizu Bushins. Sasuke engaged in a Taijutsu fight with him but quickly realized it was a bad idea. Sasuke couldn't keep up with Zabuza speed and strength. The battle was over quickly when Zabuza gave a strong kick to Sasuke that sent him crashing to the trees hard. Sasuke couldn't even get up and could barely breathe.

"You should have run when you had the change. You can't even scratch me" – Zabuza said. The arrogance of that boy got him killed. Zabuza clone picked his sword and went to finish the job. Sakura was shaking, she barely managed to stand up and Tazuna was already on the floor, his legs gave out.

Kiba seeing Sasuke in danger ran towards Zabuza. Sasuke maybe be an idiot and an arrogant bastard but he couldn't let him be killed. Kiba arriving near Zabuza went for punch but Zabuza simply caught his wrist and with the other hand lifted Kiba by the neck and started punching him relentlessly. After a few punches he simply threw him to the ground.

Zabuza was making his way to Sakura who was still frozen in place. Sakura knew she couldn't match Zabuza. She only graduated because of her good chakra control and book smarts. All hope seemed lost until Zabuza heard

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique)". Zabuza didn't have time to dodge as a stream of hot fire came from the woods completely obliterating the clone. In front of Tazuna and Sakura arrived Naruto, Hinata, Shino and Kurenai. Naruto looked around and it didn't look good. Kakashi was trapped inside water prison and Sasuke and Kiba were on the ground injured.

"Quick gather Sasuke and Kiba around Tazuna and Sakura" – Naruto said and Kurenai and Hinata quickly picked up both Sasuke and Kiba and regrouped and Tazuna.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)" – Naruto said slamming his hand on the ground and in a poof of smoked appeared a small fox with light red fur with four tails.

"You must be our summoner Naruto-sama, my name is Kagura, a medic fox" – the fox said.

"Nice to meet you, I need your help. Sasuke and Kiba seem injured I need you to help them as you can. I'll cover you" – Naruto said.

"_Fox Summons, where did he get the contract. I need to talk to him if we get out of this_" – Kakashi thought. Kakashi actually already knew Naruto since he sometimes watched Naruto from afar trying to make sure he was safe. After all Kakashi was one of the prized students of Yondaime Hokage.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" – Naruto said and 4 clones appeared. They went their separate ways making a square around Tazuna, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Kagura.

"Ninpou – Shishienjin (Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation)" – The clones said at the same time. Suddenly a purple barrier erupted around them making sure that Zabuza couldn't get inside. (A/N: The same barrier the sound four used during leaf invasion).

"Don't touch the walls otherwise you will get burned. The barrier will stay up for your protection." – Naruto explained.

"Oh, a gennin who knows fuuinjutsu. Maybe you are better than the rest" – Zabuza said creating couple more Mizu bushins.

Inside the barrier both Sakura and Tazuna sighed happy that backup had arrived. Kagura was currently healing them. Sasuke had cracked ribs and ruptured lung while Kiba had a few bruises and dislocated shoulder.

**## Outside the Barrier ##**

"First we need to release Kakashi from the prison" – Kurenai said and her team nodded.

The Mizu Bushins made their way towards Kurenai's team and one of them said "Kirigakure no Jutsu". A thick mist appeared blocking the view of everyone. Hinata activated her byakugan but couldn't see much was the mist was laced with chakra.

Naruto activated his sharingan and extended his senses trying to find Zabuza, however he felt the presence of someone watching the fight. That person was around chunnin skill based on chakra levels.

"_Someone is watching, since he didn't help Tazuna I can only assume he's with Zabuza" – _Naruto thought and discretely using hand signs warned his team about another shinobi watching.

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" – Naruto and Hinata said at the same time. They breathed in air and sent a strong gust of wind the pushed the mist away completely making Zabuza frown. Each member of team 8 separated and engaged in the clones.

Naruto quickly destroyed Zabuza's clone with a fireball and taking this opportunity he took a kunai, charging it with raiton (lightning) chakra, he threw it at the woods with extreme speed. The shinobi who was watching didn't expect that and didn't have time to react and the kunai embedded deeply in his shoulder.

The shinobi seeing he was caught jumped into the fight and took his side by Zabuza.

"How did you know about Haku?" – Zabuza asked surprised that they found Haku. She was rather skilled in stealth. (A/N: Haku is a girl. I still can't see her as a guy even in cannon).

"We are a team of trackers. I'm a sensor so when you used your Kirigakure no Jutsu I extended my senses and found him" – Naruto explained.

"It doesn't matter let's end it now" – Zabuza said and Haku went through a few hand signs. Slamming her feet into the lake she said "Sensatsu Suishō (Thousand Needles of Death)" and sent a thousand water needles towards team 8.

"Hinata" – Naruto said just above a whisper.

"Hai" – She replied and jumped in front of her team and started spinning. She started releasing chakra from all of her chakra points.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)" – She said and a blue dome of chakra appeared around her deflecting all the needles.

"_Looks like I'll have to start training my team seriously." – _thought Kakashi. He was infusing his lungs with chakra trying to gain as much time as he could.

Team 8 quickly dispatched of the Mizu bushins. Naruto and Hinata went through a few hand signs and they said

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique)" – Naruto said

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" – Hinata said

Naruto fire attack combined with Hinata's wind attack and the result was a massive stream of fire that went quickly towards Zabuza. Haku didn't have enough time to use Water Jutsu because of her injured shoulder. Both of them jumped away making Zabuza release his hold of the water prison, freeing Kakashi.

Kakashi tried to regain his breathe as he jumped towards team 8.

"Thanks" – Kakashi said and crouched.

"Haku, we are leaving." – Zabuza said and shunshined away with Haku. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance. He was up against Yuhi Kurenai, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress but also the blonde kid and the Hyuuga girl seemed good and besides that Kakashi was now free.

Naruto dropped the barrier and went to check up on his injured teammates.

"How is everyone?" – Naruto asked Kagura who was finishing healing Kiba. Sakura was surprise how strong Naruto and Hinata were and how they worked well together.

"I already healed them. Their injuries weren't life threatening. This one "– Kagura said pointing to Sasuke "needs to take it easy for a few days, he had a ruptured lung".

"Tazuna take us to your house, Zabuza will be back and we need to be prepared" – Kakashi said and they left with Kurenai carrying Sasuke as he couldn't make any effort and was still unconscious.

**## Tazuna's House ##**

A few miles down the road and team 7 and 8 arrived with Tazuna at his house. The house itself was near the ocean and seemed a simple wooden house. Tazuna led the shinobi inside.

"Tsunami I'm home" - Tazuna said happy that finally got home.

"Father" - Tsunami said hugging him "I'm relieved that you are alright". Tsunami was a very beautiful woman. She had mid back dark blue hair and black eyes. She wore pink shirt with red sleeves and dark blue skirt.

"It's thanks to these shinobi. They saved me" - Tazuna said. Tsunami approached his protective detail and bowed saying "Thank you for protecting my father shinobi-san. You are welcome to our house".

"We appreciate it. Is there anywhere we can lay two of my students who got injured in a fight?" - Kakashi asked. Tsunami nodded and led the leader jonin to the rooms upstairs.

"Sakura" - Kakashi said getting her attention "Tomorrow we will start training more seriously. We need to be prepared for when Zabuza returns. Since Naruto injured his teammate it will be a few days until he's ready".

"How come a little bit of training is going to help against a jonin" - Sakura asked wondering is her sensei was trying to kill her.

"Sakura, who was it that saved us?" - Kakashi asked rhetorically "If I remember correctly the gennin of team 8 actually put up a fight against Zabuza while Kiba and Sasuke were simply hammered away" - Kakashi explained making Kurenai smirk inwardly.

"Fine but I still don't understand how a few days will help us" - Sakura kept pressing.

"Any training is good for you. If you have to face Zabuza at least lets raise the odds even if slightly" - Kakashi said to which Sakura finally nodded. Kakashi get up and approached Naruto who was chatting with his team.

"Naruto" - Kakashi said getting Naruto's attention.

"How do you know my name" - Naruto asked.

"You may not know but I actually watched over you sometimes when you where around 4 years old" - Kakashi said.

"Inu (Dog)?" - Naruto asked remembering an anbu with a dog mask sometimes helping him with the mobs problems before he met his father and the whole training began.

"That I am" - He replied giving his traditional eye smile .

"Come" - Kakashi said placing his hand on his shoulder "We need to talk privately". Naruto nodded and they both shunshined to outside of the house into a nearby woods.

**## Naruto & Kakashi in the Woods ##**

Kakashi and Naruto arrived in the woods via the traditional leaf shunshin that Kakashi used.

"That shunshin it's really starting to get old. Why don't you use an elemental shunshin?" - Naruto asked. Pretty much all of Konoha always used the leaf shunshin and while it got the job done it was, for lack of a better word, lame.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow to what Naruto just asked. "Can you do the shunshin?"- He asked to which Naruto nodded and used his lightning shunshin to teleport to a few meters away. Kakashi was actually surprised to see a gennin use the shunshin no jutsu, much less an elemental version.

"I see you can" - Kakashi started "And by the looks of it you already have the lightning element mastered. How?"

Naruto studied the man for a moment, even though he helped him several time when he was young, people tend to change. After a few seconds he found no deception he decided to answer him.

"I've been training myself since I was 5 years old" - Naruto replied and Kakashi was actually surprised to see someone without a clan training in such a young age. However he quickly remembered his burden and he needed to be strong to withstand all the hate of his village.

"I see maybe I can teach a few lightning jutsu since my affinity is the same but we are getting off topic here." - Kakashi started "How can you summon foxes?" - Kakashi asked

Naruto froze wondering if he should tell him the truth about the kyuubi. There are many people that tried to get close to Naruto to finish him off however he decided he should trust him.

"It was a gift from the ...kyuubi" - Naruto said making Kakashi glare at him. Suddenly the air between the two dropped a few degrees.

"Naruto" - Kakashi started in a very serious tone, however Naruto didn't even flinch. He was already used to it from the villagers and simply shrugged it off. "The kyuubi attacked our village and almost destroyed it. YOU CANNOT TRUST HIM".

Naruto hearing this really started cursing his luck. It was always the same. Every time he met someone and told about the kyuubi everyone told him the him couldn't be trusted.

"Kakashi-san, the kyuubi was being controlled by the sharingan and was forced to attack the village. It wasn't his fault" - Naruto said and Kakashi's visible eye widened. Only Uchiha Madara managed to control the kyuubi and he was long dead.

Kakashi studied Naruto for any signs of lies but found none. However he decided that he should talk to the hokage about this new development. Better make sure.

"I'll trust you but keep in mind that foxes are very cunning" - Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-san remember that if it weren't for the medical fox I summoned Sasuke probably wouldn't have made it" - Naruto stressed and Kakashi nodded seeing it was probably true.

"You remember me of the yondaime, always seeing good in everyone" - Kakashi said reminiscing about his gennin days where he was always a fool until his best friend died to save him.

"Yondaime?" -Naruto asked wondering how Kakashi knew him until it finally clicked. One of the days Naruto was wondering through the Namikaze compound he found a picture of his father's gennin team. There was a silver haired boy with mask covering bottom half of his face, a pretty girl with brown hair and two red marks on each cheek and lastly a boy with black spiky hair, black eyes and orange goggles. Naruto turned the picture and it said Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Rin, Uchiha Obito.

"AH" - Naruto yelled making Kakashi jump. "I remember now. You were on my father's gennin team with Rin and Obito right?" - he asked

"That's right. Your f-f-father" - Kakashi said stuttering. Naruto was the son of the yondaime hokage. How could he be so blind. For the love of god he's pretty much a carbon copy of him. How the hell as Konoha been so blind. He should have been there for his sensei's son. He should have done more.

"Oh shit"- Naruto said knowing that he let that part slip up. Naruto started panicking on the inside. It wasn't supposed to reveal it yet.

"Kakashi-san you can't tell anyone until I reveal it." - Naruto said

"Don't worry I know very well why you can't say it right now." - Kakashi said easing the boys worries. "And...I-I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. If I had known I would have taken you in" - Kakashi said with his head down.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't so bad. If you had taken me in I wouldn't have met Hinata-chan" - Naruto said.

Kakashi perked up and asked "Hinata-chan?"

"Hinata's father disavowed her from the hyuuga clan when she was 8 years old because she was weak and since then she has been living with me. Besides she's my girlfriend" - Naruto explained and Kakashi actually broke out in a fit of giggles.

"If you are thinking what I think you are, i'm going to hurt you" - Naruto said breaking Kakashi of his perverted thoughts.

"Ok, ok. But she will be stunning girl in a couple of years. You did well snatching her while young" - Kakashi said and Naruto growled to which the jonin simply ruffled his hair.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me about my parents" - Naruto asked shyly "I asked hokage-jiji but he never had really prolonged contact with them".

"Of course. I knew them very well. For starters I can tell you that you adopted your mothers obsession for ramen." - Kakashi said laughing and getting a smile from Naruto. And so they talked for a few hours. Kakashi told everything he knew about them which was most about his father since he knew him better than his mother.

They talked and the hours were passing by without either of them realizing it until the sky was already dark.

"Well Naruto I think it's time we get back. It's already getting dark" - Kakashi said

"Thank you for telling me about them nii-san (brother)" - Naruto said feeling like he bonded with Kakashi. After all since Kakashi's father death he grew close to his sensei. The yondaime was the closest thing he had for a father.

"Nii-san you say? Ok let's go otouto (younger brother)" - Kakashi said ruffling his hair and leaving the forest with him.

**## Next Day ##**

The next day after the teams arrived we find everyone quietly enjoying breakfast prepared by Tsunami. They were eating until Kakashi decide to break the ice and explain a few things.

"Everyone" – Kakashi said getting everyone's attention "After this we are going to train as I explained to Sakura yesterday. Zabuza will be back and probably bring some help so we need to be ready. We will alternate between protecting Tazuna at the bridge, protecting his family and training." – Kakashi explained and everybody nodded.

They continued eating for a few minutes until everyone was finished. Sasuke was already getting better from his injuries and could walk, however he still couldn't anything to physically stressful to the body.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto and Hinata will come with me to train, while Kurenai and Shino stay and protect Tsunami and Inari. After the train I'll take some of you to the bridge to protect Tazuna. Everybody agree?" – Kakashi asked and everyone nodded. A few minutes later Kakashi's team accompanied by Sasuke and Kiba left the house for training.

**## In the Woods for Training ##**

"Ok now we will train chakra control" – Kakashi said

"Chakra control?" – Sakura asked

"Yes, we all know how to call upon chakra however you don't know how to properly use and manage it. By doing this exercise you will be able to last longer in fights and learn new Jutsu faster" – Kakashi explained and Naruto wondered what type of exercise it would be.

"Now I'll be climbing trees"- Kakashi said and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Kakashi-nii-san don't tell me you brought your team into an A-rank mission without even teaching them proper chakra control."- Naruto asked and Kakashi actually felt ashamed of not teaching more personal skills.

"Don't sweat it dobe we already know how to climb trees" - Sasuke said and Sakura agreed. Naruto just shook his head knowing the Sasuke didn't understand the point of the exercise.

"Actually I focused more on teamwork exercises. You know how Sasuke and Kiba act. They are both brash and tend to jump into situations without thinking" – Kakashi said and both Sasuke and Kiba scowled.

"Wait, you called Kakashi-sensei nii-san, I thought you had no one." – Sasuke asked

"He's not actually my brother by blood but we are both orphans and we both look at the same person as our father" – Naruto explained and Hinata raised an eyebrow. She knew who Naruto's father was which means that Kakashi must have been close to the yondaime.

"Enough chit-chat. What I want you to do is focus chakra to the bottom of your feet and walk up the trees. When you can walk to the top two times in a row will move on" – Kakashi explained.

"What do you mean walk up the trees?" – Sakura asked in all her infinite wisdom.

"Like this" – Naruto said and started walking towards a tree. When he arrived near one he simply placed a feet in its trunk and started walking up. Everyone in team 7 minus Kakashi was shocked seeing Naruto walking vertically.

"Oh Naruto you already know this chakra exercise very well" – Kakashi and Sasuke seethed his teeth.

"Dobe how did you do that? I demand you teach me" – Sasuke and Naruto just ignored him. He already knew Sasuke all too well from the academy. Sasuke believed everyone should be grateful that he allowed them to breathe.

"Didn't you hear your sensei?" – Naruto asked rhetorically "You need to channel chakra to your feet and run up the tree"

"Exactly, take these kunai to mark your progress. Hinata I assume you already know how to do this?" – Kakashi asked and Hinata nodded.

"Ei Hinata-chan watch me. I'll get this down in 1 hour" – Kiba said bragging to her.

"Kiba I already told you that I'm with Naruto-kun. If you opened your eyes you would see that there are other girls that may like you" – Hinata said and Kiba frowned. Maybe she was right.

"Team get started. Naruto, Hinata you are coming with me to the bridge." – Kakashi said and they nodded and started walking to the bridge to protect Tazuna. You never know if Zabuza would try a sneak attack.

**## At the Bridge ##**

Everyone in the bridge was peacefully working. It was a bright sunny day and the air itself was rather warm due the ocean's breeze.

Kakashi was reading his traditional orange book and giggling like a crazy person. Naruto just sweat dropped when he saw him pull that book.

Hinata was simply leaning in the bridge watching the ocean and Naruto appeared to be working on something. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and decided to know what he was doing.

"Hey otouto, what are you doing?" – Kakashi asked getting Naruto attention. The blonde had both hand palms slightly apart from each other and he appeared to channeling raiton chakra between them.

"I working on a Jutsu I'm creating. If it works it will pack quite a bang" – Naruto said grinning and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Naruto reminded him of himself when he was young. After all he graduated as jonin when he was 13 years old and had already created his own Jutsu.

"That's not easy you know" – Kakashi said.

"You will never know until I try it" – Naruto replied.

Naruto decided to take a break and help in the bridge.

"Hey Tazuna" – Naruto yelled getting the old man's attention "I'm tired of doing nothing. Can I help?" – Naruto asked

"The more the merrier" – Tazuna replied. But before he could continue Naruto place his finger in a cross sign and said "Kage Bushin No Jutsu" and out came around 100 clones. Kakashi eyes widened seeing the number of clones the blonde could do. Hinata just shrugged it off as it was a normal scenario when they were training.

"Ok Tazuna tell them what to do" – Naruto said and Tazuna just nodded dumbly.

"N-Naruto, how can you make so many?" – Kakashi asked still in shock.

"One side effect of being a jinchuuriki is that you develop massive chakra reserves" – Naruto said and Kakashi glared at him pointing to Hinata that was nearby.

"Don't worry, she already knows everything about me including my legacy" – Naruto explained and Kakashi sighed.

The work on the bridge went extremely well with the help of Naruto's shadow clones. If he continued helping the bridge should be done in two weeks.

**## Later that Day. Tazuna's house ##**

The group sat down to eat dinner as a young boy came in and shot a disgusted look at the group of ninja before declaring how they were all stupid to face Gato and were just going to die which Naruto angrily refused was the case.

"What would you know about pain I bet you have all lived sheltered lives in that ninja village of yours you don't know what suffering is" the young boy yelled after Naruto had denied what they were doing was futile

"So what? Things are bad but you know what, I have had it much worse, you still have a mother who loves you and a Grandfather, a house to keep you warm and food every night. You don't know what it's like to be hated in your own village for something that is out of your control. You don't know what it's like to be beaten and kicked out of shops and forced to go through the garbage for food. You think your life is bad fine, but don't just sit around and moan about it do something about it fight back, don't be a coward... Kakashi sensei I'm going out to clear my head" and with that Naruto stormed out the front door. Hinata got up and quickly followed him.

"Kakashi sensei Naruto's life couldn't have been that bad right, he has to be lying to get attention" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura, everything he said was true, Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage at age 4 and lived on the streets for months before I found him and took him to the Hokage. The Hokage gave Naruto an apartment but he had to learn everything for himself, and was constantly being beaten and kicked out of stores. And that is the watered down version" Kakashi said shocking the group in the room.

"Even Hinata, she was expelled from her own clan when she was 8 years old because her father deemed her too weak and unworthy of being the heiress of the clan. But luckily they found each other." - Kakashi said and everyone started looking at them in a new light. They were brave kids that didn't back down.

**## Tazuna's House Roof ##**

Naruto stormed out of the house and made his way to the roof to gaze upon the dark sky. He needed to forget his previous argument with the spoiled kid. A few moments later, Naruto saw Hinata approaching but said nothing.

Hinata made his way towards Naruto and sat beside him resting her head on his shoulder. Neither of them said anything a continued to look at the stars in a comfortable silence. Until Hinata decided to break the ice.

"You really shouldn't blame the him, he's just naive" - She said trying to ease Naruto.

"It's just... We all suffered. Me being a Jinchuuriki, you getting expelled from your family and even Sasuke getting his whole clan killed by his own brother. Compared to us he has a good life" - Naruto replied.

"It's true we suffered but not everyone has the strength to move on and forget the pain. If it weren't for you I would probably still be the same shy, weak girl I was. You were the one that gave me strength. Look at Sasuke, he's pain drove to becoming obsessed by revenge. " - Hinata said.

"You are unique Naruto-kun" - Hinata continued "People that get to know you pull strength from you. You were my beacon of hope. You just need to be it for this kid too" - She said.

"I'll do my best Hinata-chan" - He replied with a small smile pulling her closer.

"Now that I think about our lives, you never took me out on a date" - She said. Naruto was caught by surprise by this but she had a point. In a relationship its usual for couples to go on dates.

"I never really thought about it but it wouldn't be a bad idea. we could use the time we have here away from hateful glares of Konoha. How about tomorrow I take to dinner?" - Naruto replied with smirk.

"I would love to" - She said giving a kiss on the cheek and dragging him inside as Naruto as calmed down.

**## Next Day 7 p.m. ##**

The next day after they set up their date went by normally. Everyone trained with Kakashi and Kurenai however both Naruto and Hinata trained away from them since they were more advanced.

Today the charge of watching Tazuna on the bridge fell on Kurenai with team 7 and to say they bored was an understatement. Sasuke actually seemed ready to go on a killing spree just to pass the time. He wanted to train but he got stuck with watching Tazuna, a few workers and crap ton of Naruto clones working on the bridge.

Sasuke seethed his teeth when he arrived at the bridge and saw all the clones Naruto did. That power should belong to him since he needed that to avenge his clan. "_It's doesn't matter only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha_" - Sasuke thought. Only if he knew.

Currently we find Naruto and Hinata getting ready to go on their first date. They asked for permission to Kakashi and Kurenai since they were on a mission. Neither of them had proper clothes other than their shinobi attire. The only difference was that they left their headbands at home signifying that they were off service, if one could call it that.

They walked through town deciding on where to eat. When they arrived at the center of the town both of them were shocked. This town was poor. There was people asking for jobs, kids living on the outside and even the resources the markets had to sell were scarce and of very poor quality.

Gato had pretty much destroyed this small town. At least if their mission was successful and Tazuna managed to finish the bridge they would be able to recover from this. Not how they decided to spend their first date, but they already loved each other, this date wasn't much.

They were walking watching the various shops and restaurants trying to pick a good place when they heard some yelling in the middle of the streets.

"Quick old man. We already told you that you need to pay up" - one of Gato's man said. There were two guys trying to collect payment from a shop owner who was on the ground looking terrified.

"B-But I-I already paid this month" - the shop owner replied.

"Boss said that you sent more merchandise for shipping so you need to pay more taxes this month" - he said. "If you can't pay up will take your wife as payment" - he concluded and started physical assault on the man.

Naruto and Hinata seeing this jumped into action. In a swift motion of punches and a few kicks, Gato's man were running away bruised and bleeding wondering how to kids managed to do this.

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning no Jutsu)" - Naruto said and in a poof of smoke appeared a small one tailed black fox. His name was Kyofu and he was a spy fox that extremely skilled in stealth and information gathering.

"What you need Naruto?" - Kyofu asked

"I need you to follow those two men and find where Gato's base is and any other information you can" - Naruto explained and the fox dashed out of sight.

Naruto turned to Hinata "Shall we continue?" - He asked extending his right arm which Hinata took and pulled him closer. Finally deciding where to eat they entered and found the place was welcoming and warm. It wasn't a fancy restaurant but they didn't care for that.

During their lunch they tried to talk, however they already knew everything about each other. It was a rather strange date as most went by in silence so they simply ate in a comfortable silence. When they left Naruto decided it was still early so he decided do drag Hinata to local Cinema and watch something.

A couple hours later they arrived at Tazuna's house. Their 'date' didn't go that well but they didn't care. After all the point of the date was to spend some time together since the mission started it was either training or guarding Tazuna.

**## One Week Later ##**

One week had passed and the teams were preparing for the showdown at the bridge. It was a terrifying sight for any civilian to see a shinobi getting ready for a fight. The ground was filled with weaponry, kunais, shuriken, senbon, flash tags, explosive tags, ninja wire, giant shuriken and even Naruto's sword was out of his storage seal. He decided to carry it in his back since he could need it at anytime.

"Everyone ready?" - Kakashi asked and everyone nodded. The fox Naruto had sent to gather information and spy on Gato paid off. The fox found out that Zabuza would attack today since Haku was already healed from her shoulder wound as was Zabuza from chakra exhaustion.

"Since Gato plans to betray Zabuza when the fight is over he may well send someone here. If he does send they probably won't be shinobi." - Kakashi said and brought his hand to his chin and started pondering who to stay back keeping in mind that he would face Zabuza and Haku.

"How about we leave Sakura, Hinata and Kiba here, since they have good taijutsu and they can easily take out any thugs Gato sends. The rest will go to the bridge. I can engage on Haku with Sasuke if necessary, Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei can take Zabuza while Shino provides overall support and protects the client" - Naruto suggested.

"Uhm" - Kakashi pondered "Shino will in a tight spot if either Zabuza or Haku split past us and rushed the target" - Kakashi pointed out. Naruto considered this scenario

"I can put the same barrier as last time, besides Shino can control his bugs from inside the barrier right?" - Naruto asked and Shino nodded.

"It's good, well then everyone stick to the plan. Tazuna you are ready?" - Kakashi asked and Tazuna weakly nodded. After all Tazuna would be bait to draw them out.

Everyone started moving out and before they left Naruto gave Hinata a brief kiss while whispering "Good Luck, if you need me here use the ring" and Hinata nodded.

**## On the Bridge ##**

Tazuna was approaching the bridge guarded by Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, Sasuke and Shino. They entered the bridge and there was already a mist in the air. Naruto discretely activated his sharingan while placing the usual genjutsu on it.

They made their way to bridge moving as silently as possible. Well everyone minus Tazuna who was sweating bullets and breathing hard just from fear itself. Naruto using his sharingan could see glimpses of two chakra sources. "They are already here, both Zabuza and Haku. Just about 100 meters away" - Naruto said and everyone stood in their guard.

"How do you know that?" - Kakashi asked. After all Kakashi sensing abilities weren't that good and he was considering summoning one of his dogs.

"I'll tell you later. Can't tell with Sasuke here" - Naruto whispered to his hear and Kakashi nodded, now isn't the time for chit-chat.

They continued walking until they stood a few meters from each other.

"Kakashi we meet again. I'll enjoy the bounty on your head" - Zabuza in a dreary voice. "So many places to choose from...I can slit your throat...stab into your heart...destroy your lungs...burst you kidneys...or break your spine" - Zabuza continued saying while unleashing a lot of killer intent. Kakashi, Kurenai and Naruto seemed immune to it while Shino and Sasuke were sweating and Tazuna was already in the ground as his legs gave out.

Naruto saw Zabuza move from his spot but he didn't have time to warn his team. He picked up his sword and jumped in front of Kurenai blocking the Kubikiribocho.

"You are very good kid to manage to find me" - Zabuza said. Not many people managed to keep their head cool enough to think in these situation. Sometimes even jonin would get caught. If it weren't for Naruto, Kurenai would already be dead.

"Say goodbye to your mist Zabuza" - Naruto said going through a few hand signs and unleashing a gust of wind that blew the mist away getting a frown from Zabuza.

"I really hate wind users" - Zabuza said shouldering his sword and getting ready for the attack.

"As we planned, everyone take their positions" - Kakashi ordered.

"Why should the dobe fight while me an elite will just stand and watch" - Sasuke said in his typical arrogant tone.

"Now is not the time gennin" - Kakashi said in a very serious tone making Sasuke gulp. "You will stay with Tazuna outside the barrier and only jump in if Naruto needs. Are we understood?" - Kakashi asked and Sasuke nodded. "Get ready" - Kakashi said.

Tazuna retreated with Shino. Naruto made 4 shadow clones that formed a square around them and said " Ninpou – Shishienjin (Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation)" and erupted a purple barrier with Tazuna and Shino inside and Sasuke on the outside. Kakashi and Kurenai got closer preparing to fight Zabuza and Naruto with his sword on hand prepared to face Haku.

Zabuza said a few water clones that surround Kakashi, Kurenai and Naruto. Naruto turned to Kakashi and he gave him a nod. Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and one second later every single clone burst into water.

"Looks like you found your rival in speed wouldn't you say Haku?" - Zabuza asked

"It looks like that" - Haku replied and dashed towards Naruto.

Naruto seeing this gripped in sword tighter and started running towards Haku. They met roughly at half way and started exchange a few blows. Neither of them gaining advantage. Naruto would easily block every single attack however he didn't manage to land anything either.

They found themselves in a stand still. Naruto was blocking Haku's kunai with his sword. Haku seeing he had one hand occupied starting going through single handed hand seals and once finished said " Sensatsu Suisho (Flying Water Needles of Death)" and immediately a thousand water needles formed from the clones water and started raining on Naruto.

Naruto seeing this knew he hadn't many options to avoid it and decided to test his new eyes and the power he learned to use. He shifted his eyes into the mangekyou and said "Kamui (Might of the Gods)". Naruto made his body intangible and everyone watched in awe as well as fear as every single needle passed give through Naruto's body exiting in the opposite side.

"It's not possible" - Haku said. "You aren't a Bunshin, I can feel your chakra and your sword is pressing against my kunai" - she explained.

"Well that's one my most powerful jutsus" - Naruto said smirking. He used this moment of distraction and gave a powerful kick to Haku's chest that sent her flying and crashing into the ground near Zabuza. Zabuza was still wondering how the kid managed to do that and also beat Haku in speed.

"You are really good for a gennin" - Zabuza said.

Kakashi laughed and said smirking "Zabuza what if I told you that Naruto here is actually the dead-last"

Zabuza's eye widened. The brat couldn't possibly be the dead-last. That or Konoha's has been seriously training their gennin.

"Zabuza before we begin our real fight I have a proposition for you" - Naruto said and Zabuza raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" - Zabuza said wondering what the kid meant.

"I heard that Gato plans to betray you once you get the job done. He plans to kill you and Haku once you kill Tazuna so he doesn't have to pay you. So how about we join forces and kill Gato and in return you can come back with us to the Leaf "- Naruto explained and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto you just can't offer asylum to a missing-nin like that" - Kakashi said.

"Kid you are crazy, what makes you think I would join the leaf?" - Zabuza asked.

"I bet you are tired of all the running and having to keep looking for missions just to live. And I know the old man well enough. Both of you can be great assets to the village. Zabuza is one of the seven swordsmen Haku has the Ice Release" - Naruto said and silently Zabuza agreed. Both of them were tired of the constant running and they wanted a place to settle down.

"How do you know about my bloodline?" - Haku asked. She didn't reveal it last time they faced each other.

"Did you really think we would just train while apart. Information is half the battle so I sent a fox to spy on Gato's warehouse and he found you training." - Naruto explained and they both scowled. A jonin getting spied on without realizing it.

"Be that as it may, but I still have a reputation and in my place it's all I have. We will fight and If Gato appears to finish me off then we join forces and then I'll decide if we'll go to the leaf." - Zabuza said and Naruto nodded. If Naruto was lying which Zabuza wouldn't now, Zabuza would be destroying his reputation by betraying his client.

Immediately Haku starting going through hand seals and said "Makyou Hyoushou(Demonic Ice Mirrors". All around Naruto ice mirrors started forming trapping him in an Ice dome. Haku walked to one of the mirrors and simply entered the mirror itself as if she became nothing more than a reflection.

**## Inside the Ice Dome ##**

Inside the dome Naruto could see that Kakashi and Kurenai were already engaging Zabuza. Even for both of them Zabuza was no push over. Naruto needed to get over with his fight in order to go help them. Also Sasuke was around and he knew that if they needed help he would jump in. Uchiha pride and all. Funny, Naruto was an Uchiha but even though he had pride in his blood he was never arrogant about his power.

Naruto focused on his battle and noticed that every mirror around him had Haku's reflection in it. He noticed that each Haku was holding three senbons in each hand getting ready to attack.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that Haku was much faster now, if he didn't have the sharingan to track her movements we would need to resort to higher level attacks.

Haku looked at Naruto surprised. "You are the first person to ever dodge my attack when they are trapped in this jutsu." Naruto simply smirked.

Haku continued her relentless assault switching from mirror to mirror while launching countless senbon to Naruto. This went on for a few minutes, Naruto would simply dodge all senbons without even needing his kamui.

"HOW ARE YOU DODGING MY ATTACKS?" - Haku yelled finally losing her cool.

"You can't win, this jutsu spends a lot of chakra and you already getting low." - Naruto simply said.

"SHUT UP!" Haku yelled and charged at Naruto as fast as she could but Naruto's Sharingan could still follow her perfectly and saw her every single muscle movement in slow motion as she charged. Naruto took the opportunity and grabbed her by the hands throwing her into once of mirrors.

Suddenly near where Haku landed a kunai with an explosive tag. The tag exploded and Haku braced herself for the impact not getting too much damage. Naruto looked to see who threw the kunai and found Sasuke inside the dome.

"What are you doing here?" - Naruto asked

"I figured a dobe like would need help" - Sasuke said with his trademark arrogant smirk.

Haku took this opportunity and threw a few senbon to Sasuke. Naruto noticed the senbon incoming towards Sasuke. Naruto didn't have enough time to reach him so Sasuke got it by the senbon and fell limp in the ground. Naruto's eyes widened and he ran towards him.

Naruto looked at him an noticed that the senbon hit his neck in a non-vital area and using his sharingan he noticed that his chakra network was still active so Sasuke was probably in death-like state.

Naruto decided to finish this battle and said "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)" and launched a fireball into one of the mirrors seeing if it would be enough. To his surprise the fireball impacted the mirror but it remained there has if nothing happened.

"You can't defeat my technique with such low-level attacks" - Haku said.

"Then let's take this up a notch" - Naruto said and made a single kage Bunshin and both went through a few hand seals.

" Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Technique)" - Naruto said

" Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" - Naruto's clone said.

The combination of a B-ranked Katon ninjutsu powered up by the wind jutsu and the result was a big fire dragon rocketing towards the mirrors. Haku tried pumping more chakra to his technique but it wasn't enough. The pressure of the dragon coupled with the tremendous heat made the ice dome explode sending Haku crashing hard into the ground in pain with burns and her mask cracked.

"_Forgive me Zabuza-sama, I cannot defeat this boy_" - Haku thought coughing a bit of blood.

Naruto approached Haku still weary as she still could attack. Naruto made a few hand seals and said "Chakra Seal". Placing his hand on Haku he blocked her chakra and tied her up with ninja wire. He went to see how the other battle was going on.

**## Outside of Ice Dome Few Minutes Earlier ##**

Kakashi and Kurenai were about to face Zabuza. Kakashi pulled up in head band revealing his sharingan.

"Sharingan again?" - Zabuza mocked.

"Be proud Zabuza, you the first enemy to ever see it twice" - Kakashi said and started going through hand seals

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)" - Kakashi said and sent a fireball towards Zabuza. Zabuza didn't even budge, he went through hand signs of his own and said " Suiton - Suijinheki (Water Wall)" and created a water wall that blocked the fireball creating a cloud of steam all around.

Kakashi run forward and engage Zabuza on taijutsu. Wrong move as Zabuza was stronger due to being used to use his big broad sword.

Kakashi sent a low kick making Zabuza jump up. Kakashi tried to capitalize on this with a punch but Zabuza blocked it. Zabuza jumped back just in time to black a barrage of shuriken sent by Kurenai.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon)" - Zabuza said and sent a big water dragon towards Kurenai . She got caught in the ground and was sent crashing into the wall hard disabling her momentarily.

"Kurenai" - Kakashi yelled and made his towards her to check on her condition. When he arrived near her she was regaining consciousness. They made up a battle plan that would end Zabuza when they heard an explosion coming from the Ice dome.

"Naruto" - they both thought. But what both and Zabuza saw was a big stream of fire coming from the dome with Haku flying towards the ground and Naruto simply walking out of the Ice dome now practically all destroyed.

"The brat managed to defeat Haku, is no ordinary gennin. He must be at least jonin to defeat Haku without getting hurt." - Zabuza said watching Naruto tie Haku up and making his way towards his battle.

"Need help?" - Naruto asked not even slightly winded. His massive chakra reserves weren't even slightly spent, he was practically full.

"Sure, Kurenai got hit. Let het rest for a bit while she prepares" - Kakashi said and Naruto started sinking into the ground.

"_How many jutsus does he know? Is a fresh gennin and so far I already saw big Katon and Futon jutsus and now low-level Doton" - _Kakashi thought. Something where was out of place.

Zabuza had is guard up. If one thing he knew was not to underestimate the blonde kid. He manage to easily defeat Haku. Suddenly he felt a presence behind and turned but he was too slow.

Naruto emerged from the ground just behind Zabuza and in his hand was a blue ball of chakra. "Rasengan" - Naruto said slamming the blue condensed ball of chakra into Zabuza until he burst into water.

"_Shit water clone" - _Naruto thought and turned to see Zabuza with his sword ready to chop in half.

"This is the end kid" - Zabuza said and brought his sword for an horizontal slash to chop Naruto in half.

"Naruto" - Kakashi yelled.

Naruto activated once again his kamui. He got to admit it's a kick ass power that most likely confuses enemies to no end. Zabuza was watching as his sword was phasing through Naruto and leaving his body without a scratch. When the sword left him, Naruto gave Zabuza an uppercut and jumped back near Kakashi.

Zabuza regained his balance. "What the hell is that attack?" - Zabuza asked getting pissed off. He never saw anything like that.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" - Naruto said smugly making Zabuza even more pissed off.

Suddenly a tree started growing behind Zabuza trapping with its branches. " Magen - Jubaku Satsu (Tree Binding Death)" - Kurenai said making the tree grow and snaring Zabuza in place without chance to escape.

"You are too dangerous to be left alive. What i'm about to show is my own personal jutsu" - Kakashi said and started gathering a great amount of chakra in his right hand. The chakra changed into electricity until it started producing a loud sound.

Kakashi dashed forward intending to ends Zabuza's life for good. "Chidori (One Thousand Birds)" he was about to slam it against Zabuza when he heard "Look at that, the demon defeat by a punk" - some man said in the far side on the bridge.

Kakashi stopped his assault disabling his Chidori and said "Gato" with distaste.

"What are you doing here Gato?" - Zabuza asked getting the impression the blonde kid was telling the truth.

"I'm here to kill you. You are simply too expensive when I can buy a few thugs that get the job done." - Gato said smirking thinking he was untouchable. Surrounded by fifty thugs all equipped with weapons.

"Release me, we are no longer enemies. You were right kid" - Zabuza said and Kurenai left her illusion down. Zabuza picked up is sword and was about to rush into Gato when Naruto placed a hand in front of him making Zabuza confused.

"I want to try out the jutsu I've been developing." - Naruto said. "Hey, old man Tazuna how are you supplies to finish the bridge?" - Naruto asked

"I've got plenty, why do you ask?" - Tazuna said getting confused.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Zabuza you are about to watch my very first creation watch closely" - Naruto said and everyone wondered what he was going to do even Sasuke who just got up a few minutes ago.

"You really think you can defeat us all" - One of the thugs said. Naruto simply smiled.

Naruto brought his hands closers and slammed them against each other and started concentrating. He slightly separated his hands and started concentrating raiton chakra between them. A few seconds later the raiton chakra started shrinking into a small perfect light blue sphere.

Naruto sent the sphere into the sky and it expanded into a flash of light immediately gathering clouds in the sky. Thunders could be heard as the sky started to get darker and heavy rain started to fall.

As the thunder intensified everyone watched in wonder how the kid managed to make it rain without much difficulty.

"Is this how you are going to kill us? Rain?" - Gato said. Everyone thought that what he was doing failed but Naruto simply smirked.

Naruto concentrated raiton chakra in his right hand and sent a small beam to sky and everyone watched was a massive lightning dragon gathered in the sky as if waiting for command of it's master.

"Watch closely" - Naruto said and brought his hand down commanding the dragon to attack.

"Raiton - Kirin" - Naruto said. The dragon left the sky and rocketed towards Gato and the thugs with such speed that everyone only saw a glimpse of light before the bridge where Gato was exploded with tremendous source that everyone had to gather chakra to its feet just to don't get blown away.

Everyone watched in awe at the power of such jutsu. When the dust cleared there wasn't nothing left where the thunder landed. In the place where Gato and thugs where was now a big whole. Even the bridge itself was blown to bits.

"So much power" - Kakashi said as he watched everything with his sharingan. That technique was easily an S-Rank.

"_Maybe I should go to the leaf. I wouldn't want be on the receiving end of that" -_Zabuza thought.

"_That power should be mine, with that I could easily defeat my brother. Yes! That power will be mine" - _Sasuke thought as he watched in awe the massive lightning strike.

"_What the hell are these shinobi, they can't be human" - _Tazuna thought in awe and a bit of fear.

"Awesome my technique worked!"- Naruto exclaimed happily and everyone turned to him with theirs fixed on him.

"**Congrats kit" - **Kurama said.

"It's over. Gato is more than dead" - Kakashi said looking at Naruto of laughed. "So Zabuza have you thought about Naruto's proposal?" - Kakashi asked and Zabuza started pondering.

He was tired of this life and if went to the leaf perhaps he could witness that attack once again. That lightning dragon was beautiful.

"I'll go with you. I'm tired of this life. Besides I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that" - Zabuza said as he pointed to massive missing piece of bridge and Naruto smirked.

"By the way Naruto congrats, that is one powerful jutsu easily S-Ranked" - Kakashi said happy that he inherited his father talents.

"And the best thing is that its chakra consumption is practically non-existent since the dragon is powered by the natural electricity of the sky" - Naruto replied and Kakashi nodded.

"Maybe you can teach it to me" - Kakashi said.

"You need a very high lightning affinity as you need to manipulate the very essence of electricity and also manage to gather it up in the sky, but if you have I would happily teach it to you nii-san" - Naruto said

"Nii-san?" - Zabuza asked

"We aren't really brothers but we are close enough" - Naruto said.

"Dobe I demand you teach me that jutsu" - Sasuke said walking up to Naruto.

"No" - Naruto simply said.

"What do you mean NO? That power should belong to me an Uchiha elite" - Sasuke said.

"The reason I won't teach it to you is because you have the wrong goals. Revenge and lust for power" - Naruto said and walked of leaving Sasuke angry. "_The council will heard about this" _- Sasuke thought.

"Ok everyone let's head home. Tazuna you can work peacefully now that Gato is dead. We will probably be a few more days since Naruto decided to blow up the bridge" - Kakashi said glaring at him. Naruto simply scratched the back of his head.

**## Few Days Later ##**

Everyone was at Tazuna's place packing to leave. The bridge was complete and the Wave was starting to recover from Gato's tyranny. Haku became good friends with Naruto and Hinata since they shared a common background. They were both hated and chased away from what they contained ether it be a demon or bloodline.

Haku recovered very well since Naruto summoned a healing fox to help her treatment. Zabuza gave Naruto a few pointers and tips on his sword style. Zabuza was surprise when he found out that Naruto was an Uzumaki, masters in the art of the sword.

Kakashi was almost floored when he found out about Naruto.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Everyone had arrived at Tazuna's house coming from their battle. They found it was a good idea to leave some backup in the house as two thugs attacked and tried to kidnap Tsunami and Inari._

_Kakashi called Naruto over and they both went outside of the house into the woods._

_"So, care to explain how you could see Zabuza and Haku in the mist" - Kakashi said._

_"I know I can trust Kakashi-sensei. My father never told you this. Actually I believe he never told anyone other than my mother." - Naruto said and activated his sharingan._

_Kakashi eyes widened when he saw a three tomoe sharingan fire up in Naruto's eyes. "How can you have the sharingan, neither you mother or father were Uchihas" - Kakashi said._

_"Actually my father was an Uchiha he just never told anyone. Did you ever wonder how could he be so fast, it's true he used the hirashin but a normal person without any bloodline wouldn't be able to react in time at those speeds" - Naruto explained and Kakashi asked why he never pondered that situation._

_"So how many people know that you are an Uchiha?" - Kakashi asked_

_"So far the old man, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai-sensei and you. And i'm happy I never told anyone since I awakened it when I was five otherwise I would probably joined the Uchiha Clan in the grave" - Naruto said sending shivers to Kakashi._

_"Oh another thing" Naruto started "I kind of copied your Chidori, since raiton is my main affinity do you mind if use it?" - Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly._

_"I have no problem with that, besides the chidori was created to be used in conjunction with the sharingan so it serves you well." - Kakashi said "I wonder why sensei never told me?" - Kakashi wondered out loud._

_"It's probably because of who was his father" - Naruto said and Kakashi raised an eyebrow._

_"My grandfather was Uchiha Madara" - Naruto said and Kakashi froze hearing that name._

_"How is it possible?" - Kakashi asked._

_"Madara didn't die in his battle with Hashirama and a few years later my father was born." - Naruto said._

_"Jeez, with blood like that and how he is know Naruto will be a extremely powerful later on" - Kakashi thought._

_"You know the council will be on your ass when they find out right?" - Kakashi asked._

_"Don't worry. I already studied politics and laws. I knew someday I would need them" - Naruto said laughing. "This is the reason I asked the old man not to be on your team. I knew Sasuke would be with you so you could train his sharingan when he awakened it and I would someday have to use it and I didn't want to always be covering it up with a genjutsu" - Naruto explained and Kakashi nodded._

_"I'm just picturing the council faces when they find out"- Kakashi said laughing "Let's go home and rest. You need to work on the bridge tomorrow since you blew it up" - Kakashi said and Naruto sighed._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Everyone from town was gathered up in the bridge saying their goodbyes to their hero's. The brave shinobi that killed Gato and freed the Wave.

"Don't cry Inari, I'll come visit" - Naruto said. Inari simply nodded.

"Take care old man" - Naruto said to Tazuna.

"Goodbye and don't forget to visit." - Tazuna said and everyone nodded and left towards the leaf.

"What should we name the bridge?" - One of the towns people asked

"How about 'The super great Tazuna bridge'?" -Tazuna said and Tsunami bonked him in the head.

"How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge' since he was the one that killed Gato and convinced Inari to fight for what he wants?" - Tsunami replied and everyone agreed.

"The great Naruto bridge it is"- Tazuna said watching everyone leave.

**## Hokage's Office 1 Day Later ##**

Everyone was in the hokage's office giving their report of the mission. Since their group was only shinobi they managed to get back to the leaf much faster even having to stop a few times so Sakura could rest.

"_Naruto has the same talent as his father" _- the hokage thought reading about his lightning attack. And turned to the missing-nin in the room and starting massing his temples.

"You give me nothing more than paperwork Naruto-kun" - the old man said

"How about this? You let Zabuza and Haku join the leaf and I tell you how to defeat paperwork" - Naruto said and in a flash the hokage threw two head bans to Haku and Zabuza and started shaking Naruto's shoulder begging him to tell. Everyone watching this sweat dropped.

"Two words" - Naruto said and hokage focused on him "Kage Bushin" - he said. The hokage walked calmly to his chair, he opened one drawer and took a paper that said "Smash Here". He put the paper on the table and started slamming his head saying "Stupid, stupid".

"I'll allow it, Zabuza since you are a missing-nin you will have a 6 month probation period." - the hokage said and he nodded.

"Haku since you don't have any village affiliation you can join a gennin team next graduation, how about it?" - he asked.

"Actually hokage-sama I would like to become a combat medic. I have good knowledge of poison and medicinal plants." - she said and the hokage pondered.

"Very well, you can start in the hospital. I'll have someone teach you the basics but you still need to be on a gennin team and advance to at least chunnin until you can dedicate full time" - the hokage explained and she nodded.

"Everyone dismissed" - the hokage said and create 3 shadow clones to do paperwork.

"Naruto-kun how about I take you to ramen" - the hokage said and Naruto started jumping in the air shouting "Ramen, Ramen".

"This village is crazy" - Zabuza said and Haku nodded.

Like it? R&R


	13. 13 - Mission to Land of the Waterfall

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

**DasChinButton**: To the chunnin exams . . .or not xD

**firetemplar415**: He will have enemies of course but I won't reveal until shippuuden. He will develop his new powers during his 3 year training trip and I will show them in the form of flashbacks.

**Slytherin's Pimp****: **Only plan on writing lemons when he returns from training trip.

**devilzxknight86****: **Maybe the names were from your stories can't remember, they are awesome by the way. One thing I'll do is all fox summons's names will start with letter K.

**naruto76652533:** Like I said before I already have a plan for Hinata and Hyuuga clan, relax.

**ZyiareHellsing: **I do plan to troll with kamui kinda like Tobi when Sasuke was fighting Itachi.

Yay 50k+ words. Not bad for first fanfic xD

**Chapter 13: Mission to Land of the Waterfall **

The next week after everyone returned from their wave mission went without much trouble. The hokage gave them the week off so they could train and rest and do the occasional d-rank mission. During this week Naruto and Hinata trained with Zabuza in their kenjutsu and Hinata in Suiton ninjutsu.

Apart from training with Zabuza they also did their normal training with Kurenai-sensei but there wasn't much she could teach them. Also Haku started in the hospital learning the basics of medical ninjutsu. She was really skilled in it.

Naruto also trained Hinata since she started showing a lightning affinity. With this training she started developing a new taijutsu style that was rather deadly. One small touch and everything was over. This new style could be considered an improvement over her flowing fist.

Currently it was around 4 p.m. and both Naruto and Hinata were 'resting' on the couch locked in a make out session. Naruto was on top planting kisses all around her neck making her laugh. She decided to return the favor and flipped him making her be on top, she kissed deeply in the lips for a few seconds and left him dazed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Naruto pouted that it ruined their alone time.

"I swear i'm about to kill who ever knocked" - Naruto muttered as he got up and went to the door.

"Come on Naru-kun be nice" - Hinata said. "We can always continue after it" - she said winking at him.

Naruto turned back to look at her with a devious smile that gave her chills. Naruto opened the door and saw an ANBU masked shinobi standing there.

"Yes?" - Naruto asked.

"The hokage demands your presence in the council room" - the ANBU said and grabbed his arm getting ready to take him away. Naruto removed his arm from his grip.

"We will be there momentarily" - Naruto said in a cold tone glaring at him with his cold blue eyes. The ANBU nodded, Naruto closed the door and turned back to Hinata who was waiting for him.

"Sorry Hime but they the council wants me. Wanna come? It's fun" - He said smirking.

"Sure, let me grab a coat" - she replied. She got up grabbed a coat a both walked out of the house. When outside they both shunshined to the hokage's tower.

**## Hokage Tower Council Room ##**

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Hokage Tower and made their way towards the council room. When they arrived there was an ANBU stationed outside of the room guarding it. The ANBU opened the door and they both walked in.

The civilian council immediately started glaring at him and he simply discarded it. Hiashi was glaring daggers at Hinata wondering what she was doing here.

"What are you doing here Hinata?" - Hiashi asked

"Can't I be here for my boyfriend?" - She replied kissing him in the cheek and getting a distasteful look from Hiashi and the civilians.

"Disgusting, how can you associate with a de..." - Hiashi didn't finish as a kunai launched from Naruto lodged itself in the wall near his head cutting a few hairs and making the man freeze.

"Careful Hiashi-sama, I wouldn't want you to break the hokage-sama's law" - Naruto said smirking. The Hyuugas were known for always remaining cool no matter how stressful the situation. Everyone's eyes widened, if he wanted he could have killed him right here and know. No one even saw him pulling out a kunai.

"You dare attack me, I can kill your precious _girlfriend_ here only lifting two fingers" - Hiashi said in a calm tone.

"You could try, but you would hit the floor dead before your fingers were even in the tiger seal." - Naruto calmly said.

"Is that a threat?" - Hiashi asked narrowing his eyes.

"No, just a warning. If you do anything to harm her, well in this case you would call it the Hyuuga Massacre, except I would only kill the main house since they are all arrogant" - Naruto said and everyone gasped and Hiashi simply scowled. He would have his revenge but not now, trying to defuse the situation before he embarrassed himself even more.

"How can you have weapons in here? The ANBU outside should have made sure no weapons were allowed in here" - Hiashi said. The hokage only watched the interaction with fascination. Here it was a 14 year old boy pissing off the council, it amused as hell so he just watched.

"See these little things" - Naruto said and showed his wrists bands "In these wrists bands I have a few storage seals for kunai, shurikens and senbons. It's a lot easier than wearing a pouch, besides it's not my fault the ANBU didn't check them" - Naruto explained.

"Besides I don't understand why you prevent weapons in here but you let in shinobi without restricting their chakra. Chakra is the shinobi's ultimate weapon, without it we are nothing more than civilians" - Naruto said and everyone pondered.

"He has a point you know?" - Shikaku asked rhetorically and few nodded.

"That's not what we called you here for" - One of the civilians said.

"Before we start may I ask what is Sasuke doing here?" - Naruto asked and everyone stared at him wondering how he managed to sense his chakra. Sasuke stepped out from the shadows smirking.

"How did you know I was there dobe?" - Sasuke asked

"Everyone seems to keep forgetting that I'm a sensor" - Naruto said sighing. "Hey old man, so..." - Naruto didn't get to finish.

"Show respect to the hokage brat" - Hiashi said.

"Fine, Hokage-sama I was wondering the reason you called me" - Naruto said.

"That I would like to know as well." - The hokage replied looking at the civilian council who was a bit nervous.

"We are here so that Naruto-san can teach Uchiha-sama that lightning jutsu you used in your last mission" - one of the civilians said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, not teaching it. It's an S-rank jutsu of my own creation so it belongs to me and I alone can choose who to teach it to" - Naruto said and the civilian side erupted in protest. Naruto simply waited for them to calm down.

"You should be proud of teaching the Uchiha-sama." - the pink banshee yelled. Her name was Sakiri and she was Sakura's mother.

"I don't understand you, couple weeks ago you bitched about me becoming a shinobi and one of you hired two jonins to assassinate me and now you want me to teach him" - Naruto said and the shinobi side froze when they heard they tried to assassinate him.

"Could you clarify your assassination attempt Naruto-san" - Shibi said. Aburame Shibi was Shino's father and the current head of the Aburame Clan.

"The night after the gennins graduation, one member of the civilian side named Tuno Konta hired two jonin to kill us. They managed to break into my house during the night and tried to stab us. However I sensed them and we killed one of them while restraining the other and delivered him to the hokage." - Naruto explained.

"We?" - Shibi asked.

"Hinata is living with me" - Naruto explained and Hiashi thought that her _daughter_ couldn't sink any lower. "After that the one who hired them was executed for an attack attempt on a leaf shinobi." - Naruto explained.

"Oh and just to warn you If you try again, I already protected my house with a few security seals so if anyone tries to break into it they will have a nasty surprise" - Naruto said smirking evilly and giving the civilians shivers.

"We are getting of topic, we demand you teach the jutsu to Uchiha-sama" - Sakiri said getting to the point of the meeting.

"I already said that I won't. It's my creation, for example "- Naruto said and turned towards Hiashi "The kaiten technique doesn't require any type of bloodline so anyone could learn it. Why not teach it to the general shinobi?" - Naruto asked.

"That technique is secret of the Hyuuga Clan but I wonder how you know about it" - Hiashi said narrowing his eyes.

"Hime" - Naruto said and Hinata went to the middle of the room and started spinning with a low powered kaiten so she didn't destroy anything.

"HOW DARE YOU USE A TECHNIQUE OF THE MAIN BRANCH OF THE HYUUGAS" - Hiashi yelled getting up and finally losing his temper and raising his two fingers to activate Hinata's cursed seal. Naruto seeing this dashed forward with blinding speeds and slammed both hands into Hiashi chest saying "Chakra Seal" applying a chakra restricting seal with his left hand and saying "Paralysis Seal" applying a seal that stops all motion from Hiashi freezing him in place with his right hand.

Suddenly ANBU appeared in the room with swords drawn and pointed to Naruto's neck.

Everyone's eyes were bulging out at the events that transpired just a few seconds ago. The hokage was simply enjoying his life. Naruto's speed was phenomenal as his work with seals, only a skilled seal master could apply seals with his hands.

Naruto activated his Kamui with his sharingan hidden and simply walked through the Anbu and their sword towards Hinata. Anbu just watched him literately walk through them like he was a ghost.

"I told you council meetings are fun" - Naruto said and Hinata giggled while everyone was staring at the pair.

"Naruto-kun, remove the seals from Hiashi" - the hokage said and Naruto complied and removed his seals from him.

"And Hiashi, refrain yourself from disturbing actions" - the hokage concluded. Hiashi continued glaring at the pair releasing little bit of KI that didn't even affect them.

"Now, I won't teach it to Sasuke for three reasons" - Naruto started "First: He doesn't deserve it, he's an arrogant kid who thinks everyone should kneel before him. Second: You need a very high lightning affinity to be able to use it, your affinity must be on the same level as Nidaime's water affinity but in this case for lightning. Third: I'm a shinobi so you have no authority over me" - Naruto concluded.

Sasuke seeing this seethed his teeth as Naruto was explaining. "You don't deserve that power and you everyone should kneel before the Uchihas" - Sasuke said and rushed Naruto with a kunai. Naruto side stepped him and placed him in a chokehold, after a few seconds he dropped him into the floor unconscious.

"You killed him, ANBU kill the demon" - Sakiri yelled and the Naruto simply sighed.

"He's just unconscious. As much I hate him I wouldn't kill him just because of his temper." - Naruto explained. "And your worship for the Uchiha will be your downfall one day. Care to explain how he managed to pull a kunai from his pouch?" – Naruto asked. Nobody answered. The shinobi council didn't like the much the Uchiha, he was an arrogant fool but the civilians pampered his every demand.

"Naruto-san, we agree that jutsu is yours and only you should choose who to teach to" - Shibi said.

"Thank you, Aburame-san." - Naruto said glad this was over, however he hopped he could still have a bit of fun with anyone else.

"However, could you explain the requirements and disadvantages of the Jutsu for classification" - Shibi said. That jutsu could very well be a kinjutsu.

"Not a problem. For starters to use this attack you need high lightning affinity because you need to able to draw the energy from the earth's electro-magnetic field. Once you manage to gather enough of it in the same place, clouds will form and create thunders. Once this is done I can manipulate the thunder and redirect it to the enemy. Due to using nature's energy instead of chakra the attack is extremely more powerful. The only drawback is that after using it you can only use it in the same place after a few minutes so that the energy from the field can stabilize" - Naruto explained and everyone thought about the possibilities of that jutsu, it could easily topple a building or destroy a small army.

"You are skilled Naruto-san, my son was right about you" - Shibi said and Naruto nodded.

"Can we leave know?" - Naruto asked and the seeing the hokage nodding started walking out of the room until they heard one of the civilians whispering "Demon" but everyone heard it.

"For kami's sake how the hell can I prove that I'm not the kyuubi?" - Naruto asked but everyone remained silent. Naruto decided to scare the crap out of them and said "Oh I know a way" and everyone perked up.

"Hey Kyuubi wake up" - Naruto said to Kurama but out loud so everyone could hear him. Everyone wondered what he was doing but the civilians were all sweating bullets.

"**What do you want kit?" - **Kurama asked.

"_How about we play with them for bit, just don't kill anyone" - _Naruto thought and Kurama smirked.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" - Naruto said a made a single clone. In the clone Kurama took control. His eyes became blood red with vertical slits, his whisker marks became more pronounced and his teethes became fangs.

"**Well hello" - **the kyuubi said in a very dark voice scaring the crap of everyone in the civilian side. The hokage already knew about him helping Naruto but the shinobi side was a bit weary.

"K-K-Kyuubi?" - Sakiri asked

"**Lord Kyuubi you pathetic mortal"** - the kyuubi said and Sakiri shrunk into her chair just staring at new transformed Naruto.

"You hungry?" - Naruto asked

"**I could eat" - **kyuubi replied.

"You can start with the pink banshee" - Naruto said and Sakiri started shaking and fainted. Naruto seeing this sweat dropped. "She fainted, pick another" - he said.

"**Oh just forget it I'll eat them all" - **kyuubi said and using a discrete henge transformed into a medium sized fox with nine tails and orange fur. He calmly walked towards the civilian side. The rest simply watched as one by one everyone in the civilian side fainted and remained there in the ground drooling.

"**That was fun"** - the kyuubi said making Naruto and Hinata laugh while everyone just sweat dropped.

"We are leaving, see you tomorrow jiji" - Naruto said and walked out of the room.

"I like his style" - Tsume said. She was the head of the Inuzuka clan and Kiba's mother. " *Sniff Sniff* what's that smell?" - She asked

"I think I know. Sigh, who the hell is carrying them home?" - the hokage asked and in a flash the whole shinobi side vanished.

"_Did Minato teach them the Hirashin?" – _the hokage wondered in thought.

**## With Our Favorite Couple ##**

"I told you, council meetings are fun" - Naruto said chuckling.

"How are you feeling? You didn't see your father since he expelled you" - Naruto said.

"I'm fine. He no longer means anything to me, he was never really a father. I think I never got to love him" - she sadly said. "Besides I have you now and that is all I need" - she said kissing him in the cheek and wrapping herself around his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Shall we continue what we were doing?" - Naruto asked remembering what they were doing before they left.

"Are you sure?" - Hinata whispered in a teasing voice. Naruto picked her up bridal style and shunshined home.

**## Few Days Later ##**

Team 8 was on route to the hokage tower to get a new mission. Their week off was over and now they were ready for real missions. No more of those dreary D-ranks missions. During the remaining of the week Naruto learned a few lightning jutsus from Kakashi.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Naruto was walking towards team 7 training grounds since he set a training session with Kakashi. Naruto waited a few minutes but then he remembered Kakashi's nasty habit of arriving late to any appointment.

Naruto extended his senses and found Kakashi a few hundred meters away. He walked towards him and found him staring at the Memorial Stone. Naruto approached him but Kakashi didn't even notice him since he was deep in thought.

"So" - Naruto said startling Kakashi "this is where you spend your time" - Naruto continued in a low tone seeing the names of his parents in the stone. The memorial stone is a monument in Konoha where are written all the names of shinobi killed in action, a reminder of their sacrifice to protect their home.

Neither of them said anything during a few minutes until Naruto spoke. "You shouldn't dwell in the past"

"I know, but I can't forget my past actions. If I wasn't so arrogant back then he would still be alive." - Kakashi said. "I'm the last of my gennin team, my best friend, Obito, died to save me, Rin sacrificed herself forcing me to kill her and sensei died defeating the kyuubi... In his dying moments I promised Obito I would take care of Rin and I failed" - Kakashi said almost breaking.

"You can't protect everyone even I know that. The only thing we can do is try our hardest. Like you, I would do anything to protect those who I care about but we can't be there for everyone" - Naruto said

"I just feel it's my fault" - Kakashi said.

"You tried your best, no one could ask for more. It's time to let go..." - Naruto said placing his hand on his shoulder and slowly turning away to leave. It would be best to leave him be after their talk.

"_Maybe his right, I've dwelled in the past long enough"_ - Kakashi thought looking one final time at the stone. "_I promise sensei I'll do my best to protect and guide your son" - _He thought smiling and turned away from it going towards Naruto.

"Wait Naruto, I believed we had a training session" - Kakashi yelled making Naruto stop and turn towards him. "_Maybe my talk did some good"_ - Naruto thought.

"Let's get this started, I'll be teaching you a few lightning jutsus, I've got plenty" - Kakashi said lifting his headband and showing his sharingan.

"Kakashi-sensei, I wonder why can't you disable your sharingan" - Naruto said.

"It's because i'm not an Uchiha and I can't cancel the chakra flowing into the eye" - Kakashi replied.

"Maybe your eye his forcibly consuming chakra to remain activated." - Naruto pondered for a few seconds and said "Maybe I can apply a seal in your eye that allows you to cut the chakra feed completely allowing you to see 'normally' but still be able to re-activate the sharingan".

"Really?" - Kakashi asked incredulously. If he could it would be good, he hasn't seen anything with his left eye in years outside of battles. Besides it would remove his blind spot when not using the sharingan.

"I'm pretty good with seals I'll see what I can do. Let's get started..." - Naruto said and activated his sharingan.

"First I'll show this 'Raiton - Lightning Chain'" - Kakashi said making a kage bushin. Kakashi slammed his right hand with the clone's left hand and when they were separating it created a thin line of raiton chakra. Both Kakashi and his clone ran towards a tree slicing it cleanly.

"Wow that's an A-rank jutsu" - Naruto said giddy and Kakashi eye smiled. His sensei was always up to learn new jutsu.

"The next is the final version of my chidori, it's called Raikiri (Lightning Cutter). Instead of gathering lightning chakra in the palm of your hand, you envelop your hand in it. By doing so you increase the piercing power of your hand making it possible to pierce or slice anything. This is why it's called Raikiri, because I used it to cut through lightning. This technique requires more chakra control over your element and it's an S-Rank technique." – Kakashi explained. (A/N: Raikiri it's like Sandaime Raikage attack)

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**## Mission Assignment Room ##**

They arrived at the mission room and saw the traditional setup. The hokage in the center of the table with Iruka to his left. Also in the room, near the edge of the table, was a girl. She was around Naruto's age. She wore a clip in her green hair in a color that matched her orange eyes.

Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm.

Naruto stared at her getting a weird vibe from her. The hokage simply watched Naruto analyzing the young girl.

"Naruto, it's rude to stare" – Kurenai scowled at the blonde. Shino remained stoic like always.

"**Kit, i'm getting a reading on demon chakra from her, she's the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi."** - Kurama said and Naruto nodded.

"Nice to meet you Seven, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" – Naruto said and everyone wondered what he meant by calling her seven.

"Nice to meet you too Nine, I'm Fuu" – she replied and both team 8 and Iruka stared at the young girl when she called Naruto nine. Seeing that Naruto called her seven that could only mean she was also a jinchuuriki. Who would figure?

"So old man, I guess the mission involves Fuu?" - Naruto asked and the hokage chuckled.

"The mission I have for you is a B-rank because of its importance rather than danger" - the hokage started "The mission is to go to Hidden Village in the Waterfall and negotiate trading agreements. Fuu here, will accompany you to the village since it's hard to find" - the hokage concluded.

The hokage picked up the scroll and threw it at Kurenai and said "In there are the mission details."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "You set this up didn't you?"

"I thought you would like to meet another jinchuuriki like you" - the old man replied.

"I appreciate it" - Naruto said and turned to Fuu "So let's head out, I want to see your village" - Naruto said.

"Before we part ways prepare for a one week mission. Gather at the west gate in one hour" – Kurenai said and everyone left the room.

**## West Gate 1 Hour Later ##**

About one hour later everyone stood ready at the gate. After they signed their release forms they left the village travelling at shinobi pace towards Fuu's village.

Their travel was uneventful. They were attacked by a few low level thugs, nothing they couldn't handle.

"So Fuu, what's like your village?" – Naruto asked and Fuu got a bit hesitant.

"The only thing I can say is that it's beautiful" – Fuu replied. "The thing I love most is that it has the most beautiful sunsets" – she explained and Naruto nodded.

"Another thing is that, my village's atmosphere tends to a bit moist from the waterfalls so it's perfect for finding new bugs" – she concluded.

"Bugs?" – Shino asked rising and eyebrow.

"Oh that's right. You're from the Aburame Clan that specializes in bugs right?" – She asked and Shino nodded. "One side effect of me being the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi is that I can communicate with bugs and use them as a weapon" – she explained.

"By the way how is the Nanabi?" – Naruto asked

"If you want we can open a channel" – Fuu asked and Naruto nodded. Kurama opened the channel and they were dragged to what appeared to be a very dark room and in the center there was light.

Few seconds later two figures appeared the room. The first one appeared to be a giant bug with horns and wings and on top of his head was Fuu. The other was a big fox the nine tails and orange fur and on top of his head was Naruto.

"**Choumei long time no see"** – Kurama said.

"**It's been a while Kurama" – **Choumei replied. "**You know, I never thought of seeing you friendly with your container"** – Choumei said smirking.

"**Laugh if you want. But it gets boring being sealed for a hundred years and I need something to entertain myself, besides the kit is not half bad."** – Kurama replied.

"You damn right i'm not bad" – Naruto replied and the kyuubi used of his tails and knocked him down from his head and sent crashing to the ground.

"**You are still a brat" – **Kurama said and Fuu laughed. Naruto simply stuck his tong out to Kurama. "_Damn furball"_ – he muttered.

"**It's was good seeing good. Until next time"** – Kurama said and both of them exited their mindscapes.

"What happened Naruto? Both of you spaced out" – Kurenai asked.

"We were just talking amongst ourselves with the kyuubi and Nanabi, they haven't seen each other in a few years" – Naruto said and seeing the confused look of Kurenai Fuu decided to elaborate.

"Jinchuurikis can create a mental link with other Jinchuurikis and talk through our mind." – Fuu explained and everyone nodded.

**## Few Hours Later Near the Waterfall Village ##**

Team 8 and Fuu were arriving at the village entrance when Naruto's instinct kicked in making him slightly jump out of surprise.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" – Hinata asked concerned. There wasn't much talk after what Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun is it? Is she your girlfriend" – Fuu teased wanting the juicy details.

"She is but I sense three chakra signatures coming towards at high speed, all jonin level" – Naruto said and everyone got in position. "Fuu what's your rank?" – Naruto asked.

"I'm gennin level alone but if I use nanabi's chakra I'm around chunnin level but I can't control it passed two tails" – she explained and Naruto nodded.

"They may not be enemies, however let's take precaution" – Naruto said and Kurenai took charge.

"Since they are 3 jonin we will need to split up. Naruto, can you take one by yourself?" – Kurenai asked and Naruto nodded.

"I've have a few tricks up my sleeve and if need be I can use the kyuubi's chakra" – Naruto replied.

"Then Naruto you take one, Hinata and Shino the other and me and Fuu will take the last" – Kurenai ordered.

Moments later three figures rushed out of the woods and jumped in front of team 8 and Fuu.

The middle figure that seemed to be the leader wore a full body sleeveless suit that was mostly black with the sides being light purple. He had green hair and purple eyes. The other two wore the same outfit that consisted of full body black suit and on top a light purple mid sleeved shirt with black belt in their waist. The faces were completely covered by a black mask revealing only the eyes. However what all three of them had in common was the hitaiate that had the design of a musical note.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" – Kurenai asked keeping her guard up.

"My name is Rokushoo Aoi and we are here to take her" – he said pointing to Fuu. As he said that everyone took a defensive formation around her. (A/N: In this fanfic Aoi joined Oto instead of Ame).

"Rokushoo Aoi you are a nukenin from the leaf village" – Kurenai said.

"What do you want from me? And I don't recognize your hitaiate symbol" – Fuu asked.

"We are from the Hidden Sound Village and we want you because you are the guardian of the Eiyu no Mizu (Hero Water)" – Aoi said getting ready to take by force if need be.

"Hero Water?" – Naruto asked. Fuu was a bit reluctant but decided to tell them since they would most likely help her.

"Hero Water is a special water that only exists in our village and it's considered a forbidden drink. The water gives the user, when consumed, an enormous boost in chakra. The water multiplies by ten-fold the users chakra output, however it shortens their life span. Our ancestor used it to defend our village when needed. And the reason they want me is because I'm the guardian of the fountain" – Fuu explained and team 8 eyes widened. Multiplying chakra output by tenfold is some power. But no power comes without cost.

"Well, you aren't getting Fuu" – Naruto said and took step forward.

"A brave little gennin are you?" – smirked Aoi and withdrew his sword.

Naruto's eye widened when he saw the sword. "That's the raijin no ken (Sword of the Thunder God)" – Naruto said and Kurenai wondered how could the Nidaime's sword end up in oto possession.

"Enough of this, if you don't surrender the girl we will take her by force" – Aoi said.

"We are not letting her go so that means we fight. Kurenai-sensei I will take Aoi because of the sword, my affinity should do well against him" – Naruto said. He channeled chakra to his storage seal and in a poof of smoke stood in his right his chokuto. He channeled raiton chakra through it and it began to sparkle with a light blue aura around it.

**## Naruto vs. Aoi ##**

The groups split apart until it remained only Aoi and Naruto. They both eyed each other before anyone made any move.

"You have a lot of nerve to face me in battle. With this sword I'm invincible" – Aoi said smirking.

Naruto shook his head and said "You are too over confident. No shinobi is invincible, there will always be some weakness or mistake we will make".

Aoi dashed forward intending to kill the annoying blond. He brought his sword down with vertical slash trying to kill him in one swift motion. However Naruto blocked the raijin with his own sword and both fought for dominance leading to a standstill.

"How can that be? How can you block this sword like that?" – Aoi asked getting annoyed. His sword was supposed be the most powerful sword in existence.

"Like I said no one is undefeatable and that sword isn't all powerful. My sword is made of chakra metal and I have a very high affinity towards lightning making my sword almost on par with yours" – Naruto explained smirking and pissing Aoi off.

"Senbon Shower" – Aoi said and picked his umbrella and threw it at the air. The umbrella started spinning and launched massive amounts of senbons towards Naruto. Naruto saw no way to dodge them all and went through a few hand seals "Doton - Doryuuheki (Earth Wall)" – Naruto said and an earth rose from the ground blocking the senbon.

"You are not bad for a gennin" – Aoi said.

"Gennin only in name" – Naruto said smiling and going through more hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)" – Naruto said and sent a fireball towards Aoi. He simply brought his sword up and in a downward slash he cut through the fireball making it disappear.

Aoi dashed towards Naruto but this time he channeled chakra to the sword and tried to shock Naruto. The sword sent a shockwave towards Naruto who stood his ground not moving an inch. Aoi laughed thinking he got Naruto but quickly quieted down when he saw Naruto getting shocked but standing there as if nothing was happening.

"H-how can stand there?" – Aoi asked.

"I told I have a very high lightning affinity. By coating my external body with chakra, any lightning attack I received is ineffective. Basically anything shorter than S-Rank jutsu or other extremely well concentrated I'm immune to lightning attacks. That's the reason why I decided to fight you" – Naruto explained and Aoi seethed his teeth.

"It doesn't matter I'm going to kill you anyway" – Aoi said and once again tried to slash Naruto but he blocked again and jumped back.

"Let's see what you can do without your precious sword" – Naruto said and activated his ems. It would be the first time using the long ranged of this.

"Kamui" – Naruto said and focused on the sword. Moments later appeared what seemed to be a small rift, sucking the sword into it and closing. Aoi only watched as the sword got literally sucked out of his hands.

"Bastard, where did you send the sword to?" – Aoi asked getting seriously pissed by him.

"I took the sword and intend to take it back to Konoha to where it belongs." – Naruto explained. "It's time to end this, I need to go see how the rest of my team is doing".

Naruto dashed forward and as he expected Aoi couldn't do much without his sword. Aoi followed the path that most kekkei genkai users do, they focused merely on that and think that they are invincible.

Naruto brought his sword to a vertical slash making Aoi block with a kunai and jump to the right. "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone)" – Naruto said and sent five shurikens that multiplied to 100. Aoi brought his umbrella up and blocked them all.

Aoi run towards him and before Naruto could realize he was stabbed in the back with a kunai. Aoi smirked until 'Naruto' dispelled in a blue light sending a rush of raiton chakra through Aoi shocking him. Aoi was left lightly twitching as he looked for Naruto.

Aoi barely dodged Naruto's hand as it rose from the ground and tried to catch him. "Suiton - Teppoudama (Water Bullet)" – Aoi and a sent a few bullets towards Naruto who got hit with three of them, two in the chest and one in the leg leaving him in the ground clutching in pain.

Aoi approached Naruto getting ready to finish him with a kunai. He brought it down and slashed his neck. Aoi smirked until Naruto puffed away in smoke and suddenly he froze unable to move. He only saw Naruto appearing behind his back and slamming his hand in his back.

"H-how?" – Aoi barely managed to ask.

"You let your guard down. When you hit me with the water bullets you thought you had me, however when you sent them I switched with a clone and hid underground. When you approached to kill my clone I popped up and placed a paralysis seal on you" – Naruto said and Aoi just cursed his luck by being defeated by a mere 14 year old.

"Now that you can't move you will answer a few questions before I take back to the leaf." - Naruto said and walked in towards Aoi before standing a few inches before him.

"What do you want the water for?" - Naruto asked in an emotionless tone gazing Aoi with his cold blue eyes that seemed to reflect Aoi's soul upon them.

"Like I would tell you anything" - Aoi sneered and Naruto simply smirked.

"Let's have some fun then" - Naruto said licking his lips in a typical Anko fashion giving him shivers.

"**Damn kit, when did you learn that?"** - Kurama asked surprise by the sudden change in attitude.

"_When you have kage bushin coupled with the sharingan that grants you photographic memory you are bound to learn quite a few things. And have you forgot I've read almost the entire library in Konoha"_ - Naruto explained and cut the feed deciding to focus on Aoi first.

Naruto activated his sharingan but only gave him shivers. Aoi wouldn't budge. "Let's try this 'Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Hell Fire Technique)'" - Naruto said trapping Aoi in an illusion that gave the idea of being burned alive. This went on for a few minutes and yet Aoi wouldn't crack.

"T-That alone isn't going to cut it" - Aoi said weakly. Even thought he didn't succumb to the illusion he was weakened by it.

"I wonder why you won't talk. I mean, you are going to Konoha anyway, so why not make it easier for you" - Naruto said trying to rationalize with him.

"It isn't Konoha i'm afraid" - Aoi replied and Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"_Hey Kurama I can't use Tsukuyomi yet, can you lend me a hand?" - _Naruto asked

"**Of course, i'm always up for some fun" ** - Kurama said smirking. Naruto deactivated his sharingan and channeled kyuubi's chakra to his eyes turning them into blood red with black vertical slits.

Naruto gazed into Aoi and suddenly he was dragged into Naruto's mind. Aoi wondered where he was until he was faced with steel caged doors that seemed to be meant to keep something locked up. However that thought sent shivers as the doors were fully unlocked. Aoi gazed inside only to see two blood red eyes glowing in the dark. The eyes were increasing in size as a figure could be seen approaching.

A few seconds later the figure revealed itself to Aoi making him freeze in place. In front of him was an orange fox with nine tails swirling. In front of him was the Kyuubi no Yoko, the most powerful bijuu of all.

"**Oh a snack...You are too good to me kit"** - Kurama said walking slowly towards Aoi, who remained in place but apparently lost control of his bladder.

"I told you I wasn't a bad guy" - Naruto replied simply watching Aoi wet himself, literally.

Kurama approached Aoi licking his teeth getting ready to devour him.

"O-Ok I'll t-tell y-y-you e-ev-everything I-I k-know" - Aoi stuttered not really managing to control his body at the moment.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" - Naruto asked rhetorically. "Why do want the water?" - Naruto asked.

"It was a mission. Our village leader makes acquiring the water a priority mission. But I don't know what he wants it for" - Aoi quickly answered.

"I see, and who is your village leader?" - Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru, the snake sannin" - Aoi replied and Naruto rose an eyebrow. "_Orochimaru, founded his own village? Interesting, I'll tell the old man when I get back" - _Naruto thought.

"Anything else I should now?" - Naruto asked and Aoi quickly shook his head saying no. Naruto released the illusion and went behind him giving a chop to the neck knocking him out. Naruto release the paralysis and applied instead a chakra seal. He tied him up with ninja wire and sealed him in a stasis scroll to keep him alive.

"_Thanks Kurama" - _Naruto said.

**## With the Others ##**

Naruto made their way to the others battle just in time to see them end.

"Naruto, are you good?" – Kurenai asked

"Yes. I have his sword and he's sealed in a stasis scroll. I will take him back to questioning but I did manage to find out that his village is run by Orochimaru" – Naruto explained.

"Orochimaru?"- Kurenai asked

"Yes, we will inform jiji when we arrive at the village" - Naruto said "How is everyone?" – He asked.

"We are good, Shino and Fuu are a little out of breath, a few bruises and scratches but nothing to major" – Hinata replied.

"Let's go to village to rest and report the details" – Kurenai said.

**## Village Gates ##**

Team 8 lead by Fuu was approaching the gates of the waterfall village. They arrived near the gate and were stopped by two guards. The guards turned to the approaching people and spotted a Konoha team with Fuu.

"So, you are back already?" – One of the guards asked to Fuu clearly despising her. She frowned but nodded. Team 8 caught this and weren't happy, primarily Naruto.

"My name is Yuhi Kurenai, I'm here with my team, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto for negotiations" – Kurenai said handing them the scroll with the hokage's stamp.

"Welcome to the Waterfall Village" – the same guard said and allowed them passage.

They were walking towards the village's center where the village leader lived. Team 8 seemed to notice that Fuu was getting the same hateful glares and the casual insults as Naruto did in Konoha.

"It seems that you too aren't liked here" – Naruto stated sadly.

"It's the fate of all jinchuuriki, we are all treated badly but even then there are some people that see us for us and not the beast" – Fuu explained.

"I don't understand why people can't see the difference between a scroll and a kunai. You are humans just like the rest of us" – Hinata said.

Naruto chuckled, but this laugh was filled with irony and got confused looks from everyone. "Jinchuuriki, the power of human sacrifice" – Naruto started getting the attention of everyone. "I've thought a lot about this and the more I think the more I realize that… we aren't humans" – Naruto said getting gasp from everyone. Even the kyuubi and the Nanabi were listening.

Naruto got into thinking pose before continuing "The moment the bijuu are sealed into a human being, either it is a new born or adult, we are bound with him until the end of our lives, since if you remove the bijuu from the host he dies" – Naruto said and got gasps from everyone.

"It is a strange thing the bijuu and their host. We do not need them and yet we cannot live without them, the moment they are trapped in us they become part of us." – Naruto said and everyone stopped walking and just stood there listening to the blonde.

"If we combine forces we are unstoppable and yet a piece of paper with ink can cripple us, making us strong yet fragile. Once we are bonded, each of the host gain special abilities that neither someone with kekkei genkai can achieve. Our chakra starts changing to adapt the bijuu demon chakra making it stronger than other humans. So you see, I'm not the beast but I'm not the same human I was born." – Naruto concluded and no one said anything. Everyone just started walking and thinking about what the blonde had said.

"_Is it true?" – _Fuu thought.

"**The kid is right you know. The moment we bond you become something else, because you aren't me but you become different from the others. But even I don't know what"** – Chomei said.

"**Kit and I thought you were a brat."** – Kurama said chuckling "**To think you could come up with something like this"** – Kurama said but Naruto only nodded and didn't say anything. Everyone just continued their path thinking about what the blonde said.

**## Waterfall Tower ##**

They arrived at the center of the village and stopped in front of what was supposed to be the waterfall tower. They could see stairs going around the tree and the tree itself was the building.

They made their way up the tower and stopped facing two red doors that according to Fuu lead to Shibuki's office, the village leader.

They knocked and heard someone say "Enter". Team 8 and Fuu quickly complied and opened the doors and found themselves in a small, modest looking office. There was a self with books, a small couch, a few pictures and in the back was a desk with Shibuki behind working.

Shibuki has black eyes and has long, dark brown hair. He also wears a forehead protector symbolizing his shinobi status. He had grey pants, a green shirt, and ninja sandals

"Oh Fuu-chan welcome back" – Shibuki said smiling. Apparently he was one of the people Fuu said that treated her well.

"Hai, mission accomplished Shibuki-sama" – Fuu replied and stepped out of the way so team 8 could present themselves.

"Thank you for having us Shibuki-sama" – Kurenai started bowing "My name is Yuhi Kurenai and this is my team Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto" – she concluded and everyone bowed in respect.

"Not at all, I trust the travel went well?" – Shibuki asked and caught the slightly hesitation in Konoha's team. "What happened?" – he asked.

"We were attacked by Konoha nukenin Rokushoo Aoi with two other jonins. Apparently they were from a new village hidden village that was founded recently in the Rice country. They were after me and their objective was stealing the hero water. Fortunately we managed to win. Aoi was captured, both jonin were killed" – Fuu explained and Shibuki brought his hand to his chin and stood there processing the information.

"Did you find out why they wanted it?" – Shibuki asked.

"I interrogated their leader Aoi and apparently their village is called the hidden sound village and their leader is Konoha's nukenin Orochimaru the snake Sannin" – Naruto stepped forward and explained.

"This is troubling news." – Shibuki started "The water is very dangerous, even more in the hands of Orochimaru, I'll increase security in the borders and in the fountain to make sure" – he finished.

"We will take Aoi for interrogation back in Konoha and we will send you the information we find" – Kurenai said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" – Shibuki replied. "Now, Kurenai-san shall we discuss the trading agreements?" – he asked and Kurenai nodded.

"Fuu, accompany them to the hotel until we finish our talks" – Shibuki said. Everyone bowed and left the room.

**## Around the Village ##**

"You were right, this village is amazing" – Naruto said as they were walking towards the hotel. The village had a very naturalistic tone to it. There were trees, grass and other plants everywhere, even the terrain was earth itself.

"Yes, and it seems to have many different bug species around" – Shino said observing the village trying to find out the different bugs around.

"Is that all you think about? Bugs?" – Naruto asked getting a bit creeped out.

"You do realize that bugs are my weapons" – Shino said in his usual stoic voice.

"You know Naruto?" – Fuu began "Since you never used bugs, you don't realize how helpful they are. They are excellent for spying, they can steal chakra from the enemies, poison them or remove poison in you and many other things." – Fuu explained.

"I guess is true, however for information gathering I have my kage bushin and for poison the kyuubi takes care of that" – Naruto said and noticed that Shino was talking to Fuu about 'bugs'.

"I guess those two won't shut up about bugs too soon. It's getting late and it's nice weather, how about we go see this amazing sunset?" – Naruto asked.

"Who would've thought you were so romantic?" – Hinata asked rhetorically kissing him and dragging him along.

**(" watch?v=iHg8vPkQBsg" - START)**

And that they did. They managed to find a tall tree. They climbed it and sat on the very stop overlooking the darkening sky and light of the village.

"She's right, it's beautiful" – Hinata said as she looked at the sky. The sun was going down, just dimly sending light to the earth. The few clouds that existed seemed that they were on fire. Hinata was smuggled into Naruto's chest leaning her head on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her in a protective manner.

"You know, these are the moments are treasure most" – Naruto said embracing Hinata tighter into him as if he let go she would slip away. "When you are with me" – he said caressing her silky hair.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything. I've never been happier than I am right now, with you" – she said. "Having you here with me, makes me forget everything else, I don't even care that my father left me. They couldn't be called family. If it meant being with you I would've left well before." – She said turning around facing him and staring at his deep blue eyes and his hair that seemed to dimly glow.

"I don't care about the rest of the world. You were the first person that ever showed me real love." – Naruto said "And I will treasure you and protect you forever" – he said making her smile. Her dark blue air flowed in the wind and seemed to shine as the moon made its way up to the sky.

"I love you Naruto" – she said.

"I love you too, Hinata" – Naruto replied and leaned forward wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Their lips met with a deep passionate kiss. It wasn't long, but it didn't matter. It was sufficient for either of them to understand the deep love they had for each other. They slowly separated and continued to watch the nightly sky until they both fell asleep in each other arms.

**(MUSIC - END)**

**## Next Day ##**

The next day had come and apparently negotiations had gone well and team 8 was getting prepared to leave. They regrouped with Fuu at the gate to say their goodbyes. Even thought their stay was rather short, a simple night it was sufficient for them to slightly bond. After all Naruto being a jinchuuriki quickly became on friendly terms with Fuu as Shino.

"Don't become strangers, try to visit" – Fuu said.

"Of course, we will do our best" – Hinata said.

"Hey Fuu I have a gift for you" – Naruto started and everyone rose and eyebrow.

"Here" – Naruto said and handed her a tri pronged kunai "This is a very special kunai. If you need help or just want to talk, throw it at the ground and I'll be there in a flash" – Naruto explained smiling. Fuu gladly accepted the gift, as there weren't many people that were good to her.

"Thank you" – Fuu said and watched them leave and fade away with the distance.

**## With Team 8 ##**

A few hours had gone by and Kurenai couldn't contain their curiosity anymore.

"Naruto, I have a question" – Kurenai said.

"Shoot" – Naruto answered. He already suspected were this was going.

"That kunai you gave Fuu. That wasn't a normal kunai" – Kurenai said practically asking for an explanation.

"That kunai contains the shiki formula for the hirashin no jutsu" – Naruto explained, not revealing too much information just to see the reaction of his sensei.

"The hirashin no jutsu, but that was the y-y-yon-yondaime's technique" – Kurenai stuttered, stopping and staring at Naruto.

"Looks like you figure it out" – Naruto said. "I can use it because it's my legacy, Minato Namikaze was my father" – Naruto explained and even Shino was surprise finally forgetting his stoic face with one of shock.

"H-How is that possible?" – Kurenai asked.

"What do you mean?" – Naruto started "Didn't your mother give you the talk?" – Naruto asked making Hinata and Kurenai blush.

"Idiot" – Kurenai replied smacking his head.

"The old man named me Uzumaki after my mother because my father had many enemies, primarily Iwa. I think I'm strong enough to protect myself and everyone I care about so maybe I'll ask the old man to announce it when I become chunnin" – Naruto explained.

"To think I never realized it, blonde hair and blue eyes. Only the yondaime had that particular combination" – she replied.

"Don't worry. Even Kakashi-sensei didn't realize and he was his student" – Naruto said.

"You told Kakashi?" – Kurenai wondered.

"Yes, I've been training with him sometimes in the past weeks." – Naruto answered.

"I should've known when you used the rasengan on Zabuza" – she said to herself "The hirashin no jutsu was his most powerful technique." – She said.

"My father truly was a genius in every sense of the word." – Naruto said remembering his brief talk when he met his father. "But I can't use it on his level yet. I can't seem to handle extreme speeds yet. Every time I try multiple jumps I end up crashing into something." – Naruto said and Hinata started laughing as she remembered Naruto crashing into the walls and trees when he tried it.

"Still, you can use it" – Kurenai said. She was starting to piece everything together and was starting to realize that Naruto and Hinata were prodigies. The skill they possessed at such young age, to master high level jutsu and even create their own.

"_My team is going to rock the chunnin exams." – _She thought "_And I'm betting on them"_ – she thought laughing to herself.

**## Hokage's Office ##**

"… and that's what happened" – Kurenai said.

"Jeez what's up with the missions, first a C-rank goes A-rank and now a simple B-rank almost goes S-rank." – The hokage said smoking on his pipe.

"Old man here" – Naruto said and threw him two scrolls. "One of the scrolls has Aoi in stasis for more deep interrogation and the other has the sword he stole, the raijin no ken" – Naruto said and Hiruzen eyes widened. The raijin no ken was stole many years ago by Aoi. He didn't think he would still have it.

Hiruzen unsealed the sword scroll. He channeled chakra through it and the sword flared to life with yellow sparks. The hokage stopped the chakra and thought for a moment before throwing it to Naruto again.

Naruto caught the sword but looked at the hokage in confusion. The old man sighed and placed a sound barrier. This would be a long talk.

"What I'm about to tell you is a secret that only I know" – the old man said. "I trust you will keep quiet?" – The hokage asked, primarily Kurenai and Shino who nodded. The hokage pondered where to start.

"The sword belongs to you Naruto" - the hokage said.

"What do you mean, it belongs to me?" – Naruto asked still in confusion.

"You have Uchiha blood, however you are the heir to the Senju Clan" – the hokage said and everyone froze. You could hear a pin drop in the floor. Everyone in team 8 was looking at Naruto who was still processing what the old man had told him.

"W-What?" – Naruto asked in a low voice.

"You know your mother was Uzumaki Kushina and she came from the whirlpool country right?" – The hokage asked and Naruto nodded.

"I'll start in the beginning. Hashirama Senju and his wife, Uzumaki Mito, had two Childs, one boy and one girl. The girl was named Senju Tsunade the well known slug Sannin. Tsunade later in life had a child name Senju Kushina. However due to the war the Senju Clan was decimated leaving only Tsunade and Kushina to reform the clan. Due to them being women and not wanting to be a breeding stock they faked Kushina's death resulting in the birth of Uzumaki Kushina" – the hokage said.

"You know the rest…" – the hokage concluded.

"Kushina married Minato and I was born" – Naruto said and the hokage nodded. Naruto didn't say anything during a few minutes as he thought about everything he learned.

"Wait, but then what about everything I found about the Uzumaki clan in my father's compound?" – Naruto asked.

"I chose the Uzumaki name because they were cousins of the Senju clan. During the wars the Uzumaki clan was destroyed but your mother and father went to the whirlpool village and salvaged what they could. That is one of the reasons your father was so good at fuuinjutsu." – The hokage said and Naruto nodded until he remembered Tsunade.

"Tsunade is still alive… d-did she leave me?" – Naruto asked not really wanting to know the answer. Hinata went to him and grabbed his hand.

"No" – the hokage started "Tsunade lost everything she had. Her lover and brother died in the war. Then the kyuubi attacked and her daughter also died. She wasn't in the village at the time but she heard the news and ran. I tried to find her but I couldn't. She probably doesn't even know Kushina had a child" – the hokage explained. Naruto frowned for a few minutes thinking about it.

"Then I'll find her and bring her back to the village" – Naruto said with his traditional smile.

"You took the news better than I expected" – the hokage said.

"Well, if Tsunade had raised me, I would probably never have found Hinata. Even though I had a hard life I wouldn't trade her for anything" – Naruto said making the hokage smile seeing Naruto has good values.

"That means Uzumaki isn't even my real name. I kinda grew attached to it." – Naruto said.

"Well, when you choose to reveal your heritage you I'll be able to pick the name you want for your clan, Senju, Namikaze, or even Uzumaki. However Uchiha you can't since Sasuke is the heir" – the hokage explained.

"Like I would want to live with that idiot" – Naruto said laughing and the hokage chuckled.

"So the sword is mine." – Naruto started "But what about Tsunade baa-chan, isn't she the heir?" – Naruto asked. The hokage smiled seeing Naruto call her baa chan.

"She hasn't been on active duty in more than 10 years. Since you already completed missions you are currently the heir." – The hokage explained and Naruto nodded.

Naruto channeled chakra to the sword but the strangest thing happened. Instead of the usual yellow sparks, the sword flared but with a bright blue color. The sword was sparkling with a lot more power than the two times he saw it. (A/N: Check profile for raijin in blue)

"What the hell?" – Naruto said out loud. "Why is it blue?" – Naruto asked.

The hokage went into professor mode and quickly came up with a theory. "Didn't you say that you had high affinity towards lightning?" – the hokage asked and Naruto nodded. "Because of your high affinity the sword probably reacted stronger to your chakra, probably making it more powerful" – the hokage explained.

"Guess I'm trading up my metal sword" – Naruto said chuckling and deactivated it.

Suddenly Naruto stiffened and he remembered something. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow silently asking what happened.

"I'm just thinking of what the council will say when they find out I belong to the two most powerful clans in the world." – Naruto said smirking "It's going to be so much fun" – he said and everyone sweat dropped.

The hokage simply laughed. The old man hated council meetings but apparently young Naruto seemed to enjoy them.

A/N:

So I have a couple of things to say. First I didn't think about making Naruto a pure Senju when I started writing it, but I think I managed to twist it around. I've left in my profile an image to my story timeline. It's kinda rough but I think you can get the picture. Don't be mislead by the things that happened in the manga. For instants, in here, Tsunade is actually the daughter of the shodaime and not his granddaughter.

Second I don't really know how to even write romantic scenes but I did my best. The scene between Naruto and Hinata was my first I hope you liked it. I decided to had a music theme, if you enjoy having a theme I appreciate making a reference in the reviews.

Next chapter the chunnin exams begin…

**Like it? R&R**


	14. 14 - Chunnin Exams Begin

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

NaruRikudo: Can't really hide it now can I? He will have the rinnegan in the future similar to how Madara uses it. Naruto won't be able to use mokuton. He has Senju blood not Hashirama's DNA.

About the rinnegan I already thought of two ways for him to achieve it. I'll have to decide when its time.

devilzxknight86: You misunderstood me. I said I didn't remember which story I got the foxes names from. It might be from your stories or another ones.

Supercool10: Check profile for timeline. It will give you an idea.

**Chapter 14 - Chunnin Exams Begin **

It was another simple day in Konoha. The sun was rising to new warm day in the leaf village. The villagers were starting their own business and the other shinobi were preparing for their daily lives.

Currently we find Naruto and Hinata in training ground 8 sparring with Haku and Zabuza. Since Naruto got his sword, the raijin no ken (thunder god sword) he asked Zabuza for tips so he could rely on kenjutsu in a real battle.

Hinata was fighting Haku in an all out contest. Haku could only keep up using her ice mirrors which would lead to quick defeat due to massive chakra usage.

**## Zabuza vs. Naruto ##**

"Kenjutsu only" – Zabuza said as he was facing Naruto. They were a few meters apart, each one grasping each sword. Kubikiribocho vs. Thunder God.

"Agreed" – Naruto said a flared is sword to life, blue light emanating from the sword. It was sparkling in all its power. "_Still not powerful as my preferred weapon, maybe one day I'll use it, but it sticks out too much" – _Naruto thought.

"Let's see what you can do" – Zabuza said as dashed forward towards to Naruto. He went for a horizontal slash but Naruto blocked. He soon found out it was a bad idea because Zabuza had more brute force than him. Naruto was forced to jump back.

"Rule number 1: Don't block strikes from enemies stronger than you" – Zabuza said. Naruto run towards Zabuza, he jumped in the air and tried a vertical slash. Zabuza side stepped and tried to kick him in the chest. Naruto blocked and caught his leg threw him at the air.

Zabuza quickly regained balance and landed gracefully on the ground. "Not bad brat but if want to beat me in kenjutsu you need more strength" – Zabuza said.

"I could always beat you in speed" – Naruto said smirking and deactivated in gravity seals. Zabuza saw is body lightly glowing and braced himself.

Naruto disappeared in a show of speed. Zabuza out of instinct brought his sword up just in time to deflect an attack that would behead him. Naruto disappeared again and this time Zabuza jumped out of the way just as Naruto came from the sky with a vertical slash.

"I give it to you, you are fast but that alone isn't enough. I have years of experience" – Zabuza said and readied his sword once again. He dashed forward with impressive speed and exchanged a few blows with Naruto. However Zabuza just couldn't keep up in speed and waving around that big sword certainly didn't help.

"You can't keep up in speed with me" – Naruto said and continued to parry his strikes, quickly shifting his position putting Zabuza on his toes. Zabuza had enough of this, he slowly relaxed focusing his senses. He realized an attack was coming from the right, he brought his sword up but instead of simply blocking he pushed strength into his sword making Naruto loose his balance.

Zabuza took opportunity of this a quickly repositioned his sword at his neck. "I win, speed alone isn't enough" – Zabuza said removing the blade from his neck.

"One of these days I'll defeat you in kenjutsu" – Naruto said deactivating his sword.

**## Hinata vs. Haku ##**

"Ready Haku-san?" – Hinata asked shifting into position and activating her byakugan.

"Always" – Haku replied picking up senbon and placing three in each hand.

Hinata quickly run towards Haku. She shifted to the left to quickly avoid the senbon thrown, with her byakugan she could easily track the incoming senbon. Hinata arrived near Haku and went for a juuken strike to the chest. Haku quickly ducked and went for low kick. Hinata jumped up and tried a drop kick making Haku roll to the left.

They both dashed towards each other and exchanged blows, Haku quickly realized that she was no match to Hinata in Taijutsu. Hinata was simply avoiding all of her attacks as if she was dancing.

Haku tried once again a punch strait to the face, however Hinata sidestepped and quickly with an infused strike managed to close a few tenketsus in her wrist. Haku gave up on Taijutsu and jumped back nursing her left hand.

Haku started going through one handed seals and said "Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)" and sent countless senbon towards Hinata.

Hinata said "Kaiten" and started spinning in a blue dome of chakra completely blocking of the senbons. Haku took that time and forced chakra towards her tenketsus to painfully open them.

Hinata was primarily a water user since it was her first affinity she trained. Since there wasn't a nearby lake she decided to change the terrain to her advantage. She quickly went through a few hand seals and shouted "Suiton - Suishouha (Exploding Water Wave)" and pumped her chest full of water expelling it through her mouth. In a few seconds the training ground was filled with water.

"That might have been a bad move Hinata-san, with this much water it's much easier for me to use my Ice release" – Haku said but Hinata continued to stare at her getting ready for her next move.

"Ice Release – Flying Ice Shards" – Haku said and like Hinata she started spinning, however she wasn't blocking anything. Haku was spinning and water was rising up around her, suddenly the water around her started freezing and from it came thousands upon thousands of ice shards.

"_I can't hold up my Kaiten long enough to block all of those"_ – Hinata thought and started going through hand seals. She stopped and said "Suiton - Suijinheki (Water Wall)". Water rose from the ground and wrapped around her blocking all the ice shards. However Haku continued to send and Hinata had to do something.

"_I got it" – _Hinata thought "_I hope this works, I haven't completely mastered it". _Hinata kept inside the water dome was the shards continued coming. She concentrated and suddenly released a vast amount of lightning chakra that radiated from her body and spread through the water effectively shocking Haku.

"T-that was surprising, I didn't know you could use lightning element" – Haku said lightly twitching.

"Just discovered it a few weeks ago" – Hinata said as she released her protective dome and said "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon)" and a big dragon rose from the ground and rushed Haku. Haku barely managed to create an ice dome around her to shield her from the attack.

Haku released her jutsu and looked around trying to find Hinata. Suddenly behind Haku, Hinata rose from the water, kunai at hand trying to kill her. Haku sensed her and was faster than her and, creating an ice blade around her arm, quickly slashed Hinata making her dispel in a splash of water.

"Mizu Bushin" – Haku said surprised and suddenly felt cold steel at her throat. She realized that Mizu bushin was only a distraction.

"Looks like I win" – Hinata said with a small smile.

"I look forward to next time" – Haku said, sitting on the ground slightly out of breath.

"You okay?" – Hinata asked concerned with her.

"Yes, I'm low on chakra what about you?" – Haku asked surprised that Hinata wasn't even winded and she used a couple of high chakra demanding jutsu and that defensive dome is killer on anyone's reserves.

"When you train for years with a stamina freak and chakra monster you tend to increase your on reserves if you want to keep up"- Hinata said chuckling and Haku simply looked smiling. Haku was happy since she came to the leaf. She had a simple and peaceful life. No more crappy beds and constantly having to watch out for hunters.

**## Training Ground 8 ##**

Kurenai and Shino were approaching their team's training ground when they saw all the commotion. Kurenai and Shino had their jaw on the ground when they saw Naruto hold in own against Zabuza one the seven swordsmen of the mist and even Hinata using high ranking water jutsu.

"I might have to increase my training if I want to have something to teach them" – Kurenai said and Shino only nodded. They really grew into fine young shinobi.

"Naruto, Hinata" – Kurenai said getting their attention.

"Zabuza-sensei see you tomorrow and thank you" – Naruto said and Zabuza simply nodded.

"Hey Haku want to stick around?" – Hinata asked.

"Sorry my shift in the hospital starts in a few minutes and later I have my own team meeting" Haku said and Hinata nodded and both Zabuza and Haku left the training ground.

"So Kurenai-sensei what are we doing today?" – Naruto asked.

Kurenai placed her hand in her pockets and took three pieces of paper and gave one to each. "These are the inscription papers for the chunnin exams. I nominated you three so if want to participate be at the academy in a week." – Kurenai explained.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_The hokage was in his office and in front of him were all of Konoha's Jonin senseis and a few other shinobi._

"_I called you all here for a reason" – the hokage said. Since the majority were jonin sensei's many of them already suspected the meaning of this._

"_Is it time already?" – Kakashi asked and the hokage nodded._

"_Yes, tomorrow I will formerly announce that this year we are hosting the Chunnin exams" – the hokage explained. "Now, either of you want to nominate teams for the exams?" – The hokage asked and Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai stepped forward._

"_I, Hatake Kakashi, jonin sensei of team 7 nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura for the exams" – Kakashi said._

"_I, Yuhi Kurenai, jonin sensei of team 8 nominate Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino for the exams" – Kurenai said._

"_I, Maito Gai, jonin sensei of team 9 nominate Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Higurashi Tenten for the exams" – Gai said in a serious tone that surprised everyone that expected him to start shouting._

"_I, Sarutobi Asuma, jonin sensei of team 10 nominate Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji for the exams" – Asuma finished and everyone started whispering about all the rookies being nominated._

"_Wait a minute, I understand Naruto and Hinata but the rest aren't ready for the exams" – Iruka shouted._

"_Wait... you say that they are unprepared except the dead-last and the shy princess" – Asuma said laughing._

"_Hey Asuma how about a small bet?" – Kurenai asked inwardly smirking._

"_What kind of bet?" – Asuma replied._

"_The team that has more members promoted wins" – Kurenai said._

"_What about the odds" – Asuma said._

"_How about this, If I win you can't smoke for a month" – Kurenai said and Asuma chuckled._

"_Fine but if I win I get to take you out on a date" – Asuma said and Kurenai slightly blushed._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"Now how about a few spars with me to see what you learned. I already saw you against Zabuza and Haku but more training is never bad" – Kurenai said and only after she said that she began wondering if it was a good idea.

"Ok Kurenai-sensei, you are against me" – Naruto said and Kurenai gulped. Naruto was a chakra monster and his Taijutsu was pretty good. She would have to rely on her genjutsu and hope it was enough. How wrong she was.

"Can I go all out?" – Naruto asked and Kurenai was wondering if she was leaving this alive.

"Sure, as long as I live" – she said and Naruto chuckled.

"Get ready Kurenai-sensei" – Naruto said and dashed forward at blinding speed and crashed into Kurenai who didn't expect him to be that fast. They tumbled across the ground until they stopped.

"Damn sorry Kurenai-sensei I forgot I disabled my gravity seals" – Naruto said chuckling and helped Kurenai up who was still dazed from the impact.

"You should consider that a Taijutsu move" – Kurenai said nursing her head. She felt she was hit with concrete.

"Here I go" – Naruto said "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)" and sent a fireball towards Kurenai. She jumped out of the way and flashed through hand seals and started vanishing in the air. Naruto saw this and activated his sharingan. Behind Naruto a tree sprouted and wrapped around him. Kurenai quickly appeared in the tree with a kunai getting ready to stab Naruto.

However Naruto performed the genjutsu counter using his sharingan and the illusion was switched making Naruto in the tree getting ready to kill Kurenai.

Kurenai saw this a bit her lip to quickly break the illusion. The illusion broke and she ducked just in time to avoid a horizontal slash with the thunder god sword. Naruto saw her ducking, he quickly adjusted and planted a powerful quick in her chest. She was able to block it but the force was enough to send her tumbling through the ground.

Kurenai recovered and threw a couple of shurikens towards Naruto. Naruto had his sharingan activated and saw that a few of them had no chakra and realized it was an illusion and quickly dispelled it.

"Kurenai-sensei genjutsu it's useless against me, even the most powerful one is meaningless" – Naruto said.

"Naruto, just because you have the sharingan it doesn't mean you are immune to them" – Kurenai scowled.

"It's not because of the sharingan, since I am in good terms with the kyuubi, he can disrupt my chakra from the inside dispelling any illusion" – Naruto explained and Kurenai cursed her luck, there was no way she would win now, she would have to catch him by surprise.

They both eyed each other waiting for the other to make their first move. Neither of them wanted to make the first wrong move. Suddenly Naruto picked a few shurikens and threw them at her saying "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" and 5 shurikens multiplied to hundred. Naruto went through more hand seals and said "Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)".

The shurikens gained incredible speed and rushed towards Kurenai. She didn't have many options to dodge them so she used Kawarimi with a nearby log. She recovered and searched her surroundings just in time to jump out of the way of a hand that sprouted out of the ground and tried to snatch her.

As she jumped back a presence appeared behind her and said "Katsu". The Naruto clone exploded and sent Kurenai crashing into a tree leaving her drifting in and out of consciousness. Naruto appeared behind her with a kunai to her neck.

"Congrats Naruto, you are more than ready for the chunnin exams" – Kurenai said weakly. She was almost depleted of chakra and her clothes were singed from the explosion.

"You aren't in good shape sensei" – Naruto said and bit his thumb and slammed his hand in the ground saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" and out came Kagura.

"Kagura, can you heal Kurenai-sensei, I was a bit rough in the spar" – Naruto said smiling sleeplessly rubbing the back of his head.

"**A bit rough? You literally blew her up"** – Kurama said chuckling.

"_It was only an explosive clone and wasn't fully charged" – _Naruto replied.

"**Your luck otherwise you might have killed her, she never stood a chance against someone like you. You have better Taijutsu, your Ninjutsu is ridiculous and genjutsu even thought you can't perform that many you are immune to them." – **Kurama explained and Naruto simply nodded.

Naruto and Kurenai walked back to the middle of the training ground to see Hinata crouching in the ground healing a passed out Shino.

"What happened?" – Kurenai said still nursing her rips that were a bit sore.

"I used a water jutsu and Shino didn't have time to dodge and crashed into him, knocking him out cold" – Hinata explained, Naruto and Kurenai sweat dropped at the way she casually said it.

"Ok you can leave, I'll take Shino home" – Kurenai said and everyone left the training grounds.

**## Middle of Konoha ##**

Naruto and Hinata were walking peacefully through Konoha. They noticed that the glares they received were somewhat different. The glares showed more fear than anything.

"Hey, hime is it me or are the glares more discrete?" – Naruto asked.

"Yes, they don't seem to openly glare at you now, they seem…scared. I wonder why though" – Hinata replied.

"Maybe it was because of my stunt during the council meeting" – Naruto said chuckling and Hinata giggled. "What do you want to do?" – Naruto asked.

"I'm kind of hungry since I had two matches, how about we go for some cinnamon rolls" – Hinata said with watery mouth.

"You really have a nasty sweet tooth" – Naruto said chuckling. "Let's go".

They were walking peacefully until they noticed a box following them.

"Does he really think we didn't notice him?" – Naruto whispered Hinata.

"Apparently" – she replied.

"You can come out Konohamaru" – Naruto said. Suddenly the box exploded massive cloud of multicolored smoke. From the smoke appeared three kids around the age of 8.

The kid in the middle was Konohamaru. He was the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi the sandaime hokage. They became rather good friends a few months ago when they met.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_It was the day after gennin graduation and both Naruto and Hinata were standing in front of the hokage working on their ninja license. Naruto's photograph was rather... expressive and the hokage wanted him to retake the photo._

_Suddenly the room's door busted open. Naruto didn't even think as he channeled chakra to his storage seals in his wrists band and pulled a few shurikens. _

"_Hey Ji-" - the kid didn't even manage to say two words and he was already frozen. The kid was pinned in the wall with 10 shurikens through his clothing._

"_Na-Naruto what did you do?" – the hokage asked with his eyes widened. Naruto was really fast to react. Naruto took a moment to realize that the person who busted through the door was about 8 years old and in his hand were wooden shurikens._

"_What did you expect old man, this is what happens when you surprise a shinobi" – Naruto said trying to apologize even though he didn't do nothing wrong. _

_The hokage just shook his head at the actions of his grandson. "Naruto, take him from the wall" – the hokage said._

_Naruto went towards the kid and removed the shuriken. "My bad kid, thought you shouldn't surprise a shinobi" – Naruto said and the kid continued looking at him._

"_What's your name boss? Can you teach me that?" – The kid asked._

"_I'm Naruto kid but you should be starting the academy this year so they will teach that there" – Naruto explained._

"_I'm not a kid I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru future hokage of Konoha" – the kid now identified as Konohamaru said. _

_Naruto smirked at the kid. He reminded a little of him. Suddenly through the busted door came running a shinobi._

"_Honorable grandson there you are" – Ebisu started until he looked at the room and noticed Naruto. _

"_Oh, it's the closet pervert how are you doing?" – Naruto asked._

"_I'm not a pervert you brat" – Ebisu said glaring daggers at him._

"_Whatever you say" – Naruto said and performed one his most powerful techniques, an SSS-Rank forbidden jutsu, the technique that shall not be named, the one and only 'Oiroke no Jutsu'._

_In a poof of smoke appeared a beautiful blonde girl, completely naked except with smoke covering all the important parts. Both the hokage and Ebisu flew into the air and crashed into the ground passed out by blood loss._

"_Wow, boss teach me that jutsu. You manage to defeat the old hokage and Ebisu-sensei at the same time" – Konohamaru said. Naruto was about to reply when_

"_Naruto-kun, you aren't teaching him that are you?" – Hinata asked in a very sweet voice that made them both back up a few steps._

"_Of course not" – Naruto said nervously scratching the back of his head. "Come one hime, Konohamaru. Let's leave them on the ground" – Naruto said trying to diffuse the situation and all three of them left the room._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"What do you want Konohamaru?" – Naruto asked.

"Do you want to play ninja?" – Konohamaru asked. Suddenly the three of them heard laughter. They turned around to see the pink banshee, Sakura.

"What kind of ninja plays ninja?" – Sakura smugly asked.

"It's pretty fun actually, besides you get to train stealth, traps, strategy and tracking" – Hinata explained and Sakura just got deadpanned.

"Go away flat chested" – Konohamaru said and an immense silence followed.

"Konohamaru, you should run now" – Naruto said as he saw a murderous purple aura around Sakura that would put Orochimaru to shame. Konohamaru gulped and started running with Sakura in hot pursuit.

Naruto and Hinata just laughed as they watched Sakura chase Konohamaru. Obviously Sakura being a fan girl had a diet going on to keep her figure so she barely could keep up with an 8 year old.

Konohamaru was still running, he made a sharp turn and crashed into another shinobi that was around the corner.

"Damn it brat that hurt" – the shinobi said and picked up Konohamaru by the collar getting ready to apply some punishment. Naruto and Hinata heard the crash and went to investigate.

They arrived and saw two strange shinobis with sand hitaiate. The one holding Konohamaru wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. He also a bundle in his back with white bandages surrounding it completely.

The other shinobi's outfit consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck

"Leave the kid alone Kankuro" – the kunoichi in the back said.

"I've got to teach him some respect, Temari" – Kankuro replied the female shinobi.

"Fine, fine but if you get in trouble I'm not helping" – Temari replied and Kankuro nodded getting ready to smash his fist into Konohamaru. Sakura just watched scared of them until both Naruto and Hinata arrived at the scene.

"Hey clown, put Konohamaru down" – Naruto said.

"Who are you calling clown?" – Kankuro asked.

"You. You are wearing a full body cat suit with makeup" – Naruto replied.

"It's not makeup it's was paint" – Kankuro said getting pissed off.

"Whatever you say just put the brat down" – Naruto said getting ready to spring into action if need be.

"I'm teaching him some manners" – Kankuro said as he made a fist and prepared to punch Konohamaru. Both Naruto and Hinata vanished in an instant. To any untrained eyes they were blurs.

One second later Hinata had Temari with a kunai at her throat just as Naruto had Kankuro. Naruto kunais now were all tree pronged with the hirashin seal however none of them recognized it.

"Now, how about you put him down…gently" – Naruto said in his sweetest voice and a small blood drop fell from Kankuro's neck. Kankuro and Temari were sweating, they didn't see them move, they were just blurs.

"Besides your team mate doesn't seem very happy" – Naruto said pointing towards a nearby tree. Suddenly from behind the tree appeared another sand shinobi. He is a little shorter than the average males of his age. He has fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair which was sometimes depicted as red. He has green eyes and no distinctive pupils, or eyebrows either. He has two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings, having them since his birth. Secondly, he carved the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead.

"Ga-Gaara" – Kankuro said in a dry voice clearly fearing the shinobi now identified as Gaara. He made a sand shunshin towards his team just as Naruto and Hinata retracted their kunais and regrouped with Sakura and the now released Konohamaru.

"_They managed to get behind Temari and Kankuro…they're good" – _Gaara thought. "Stop this or I'll kill you" – Gaara said and Kankuro took a step back.

"I w-was just t-teaching them a lesson" – Kankuro shakily said.

"Shut up, you are a disgrace to our village" – Gaara said in his usual cold tone.

"You know" – Naruto said getting attention from the red head "it's nice to meet you…Ichi (one)" – Naruto said and sand team froze, they knew very well what he meant.

"How do you know?" – Gaara asked. Naruto simply turned around to show them the kanji for nine written in his back.

"The furball says that the tanuki is one crazy bastard" – Naruto said.

"Mother says you are strong, I'll prove my existence by killing you" – Gaara said unleashing Killer intent as the sand was starting to leave his gourd and dance around him. Poor Sakura was on the ground barely managing to breath from the amount of killer intent.

Naruto simply applied his own that overwhelmed Gaara's KI to the point that his team took a step back. Temari and Kankuro were just shitting their pants. Here it was a jinchuuriki like their brother but he had the strongest of the demons the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Suddenly another team arrived where they were. But his team was from the cloud village and they were being accompanied by what seemed to be their jonin sensei. He has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo with the kanji for "iron and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one.

He wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He also carries seven swords on his back.

The rest of his team they were two girls and a boy.

One of the girls had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

The other girl is a dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She also carries a long sword on her back.

The final member was male. He is a dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector. He also carries a long sword on his back like her teammate.

As usual the kyuubi instantly warned Naruto of the others. "Is this a reunion?" – Naruto asked and turned to the Kumo team. "Nice to meet you ...two, eight. I'm Uzumaki Naruto" – Naruto said.

Sakura and Konohamaru were oblivious to what was happening but the rest could feel the tension arise between the teams. Kumo tried to kidnap Hinata when she was six so both of them were a bit weary of them and Gaara seemed that he was about to jump in and attack all of them.

"Nice to meet you too mister nine. I fly like a butterfly and sting like a Bee I'm the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi the mighty Killer Bee" – Bee shouted pumping his fist into the air.

"Shut up Bee" – the blonde girl yelled and bonked him in the head. "I'm Nii Yugito" – she said.

"Omoi" – Omoi said.

"Karui" – Karui said.

Suddenly another team joined the fray as her team sensed the tension anywhere in the village.

"Do you mind if I join de party?" – a girl with green hair asked.

Everyone turned to the new comers and both Naruto and Hinata said "Fuu" surprised to see her.

"I guess everyone here is going to the chunnin exams?" – Naruto asked and everyone nodded. "It should be fun. It seems to be plenty of competition around" – Naruto said and a few smirked.

The sand around Gaara just seemed to dance around him even more when he noticed the arrival of the Kumo team. Kankuro and Temari were sweating bullets as they noticed the smile on Gaara's face.

Kakashi, Kiba and Sasuke soon arrived when they sensed the killer intent being radiated by Gaara and Naruto when they met.

"Hey Kakashi-niisan" – Naruto said.

"What's going on here" – Kakashi said as he noticed what seemed to be some sort of face off. There was a team from Kumo, Sand and Taki. He also sensed some tension in the air between all of them.

"Kakashi-sensei, you better train your team if you want them to survive. I can guarantee you right now that everyone here will reach the finals" – Naruto said and everyone smirked except team 7 and Kakashi who were still oblivious to what was happening.

"What makes you think that?" – Kakashi asked and Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny dobe" – Sasuke asked.

"Nothing" – Naruto replied "Kakashi-sensei" – Naruto said getting his attention.

"Ichi (One)" – Naruto said pointing to Gaara.

"Ni (Two)" – Naruto said pointing to Yugito.

"Nana (Seven)" – Naruto said pointing to Fuu.

"Achi (Eight)" – Naruto said pointing to Killer Bee.

"Kyuu (Nine)" – Naruto said pointing to himself.

When Naruto finished, Kakashi eyes widened. In front of him were five of the nine Jinchuurikis. It was extremely rare for them to meet by chance, but it appears that fate played a hand in this.

"Don't try to look cool like Sasuke-kun" – Sakura yelled.

"Shut it Sakura. I'm allowing you to go into the chunnin exams but if you see any of these teams you surrender immediately do I make myself clear?" – Kakashi asked in a serious tone and she nodded.

"Like they can win against me, an Uchiha" – Sasuke said with his traditional arrogant smirk.

"I'll enjoy spilling your noble blood Uchiha." – Gaara said and everyone got shivers.

"The furball is right you are a crazy tanuki" – Naruto said and Yugito, Fuu and Bee snickered. "It's been fun. See you at the exams" – Naruto said and left with Hinata. The rest soon dispersed and went to their business.

**## With Team 7 ##**

"I was serious when I said that. If you run into any of those teams you run. Do I make myself clear?" – Kakashi asked and both Kiba and Sakura quickly nodded.

"Hn" – was the Uchiha's response.

"Let's go train. You need to be more prepared for this" – Kakashi said and dragged his team to the training grounds.

**## Naruto and Hinata ##**

"Who knew that there would be so many of us competing" – Naruto said. "The exams will prove to be interesting" – he said.

"Don't tell me you want to fight them?" – Hinata asked.

"Of course, all of the Jinchuurikis tend to be strong. It's no fun fighting weak opponents" – Naruto said and Hinata just shook her head.

"Let's go, I'm teaching you a few tricks against Jinchuurikis since you might need them against 3 of them" – Naruto said.

**## Sand Team ##**

"Gaara, I think we should avoid that blonde kid" – Kankuro said. He was fearful from both of them.

"Shut up, I'll enjoy spilling his blood as the Uchiha's. Yes…I shall prove my existence with their blood" – Gaara said.

**## Kumo Team ##**

"That blonde kid seems strong" – Yugito started "Do you think he can work with the kyuubi?" - She asked.

"Hachibi says that the Kyuubi never got along with his host, but we better hope he can't. Even the Hachibi can't go against him" – Killer Bee said.

"What if we end up facing them in the chunnin exams and then he unleashes the Kyuubi leading to the destruction of the leaf village" – Omoi said getting a smack from Karui.

"But the way he knew of all of us, it seems that he at least talks with him, just be careful" – Bee said for the first time without rhymes.

**## Taki Team ##**

"How do you know the blonde kid?" – one of Fuu teammates asked.

"I escorted his team to our village in one mission" – Fuu explained. "But be careful, he faced and defeated a Konoha nukenin named Aoi who was a jonin" – she said and her teammates eyes bulged out.

"Did he use Kyuubi's power?" – the other teammate asked.

"No, I didn't sense nothing at all, it was all him, so let's be careful around him. Also the girl is his girlfriend but she also took down a jonin. So we must be on our toes with his team" – Fuu explained and they dumbly nodded.

**## One Week Later ##**

Naruto and Hinata were at home getting ready for going to the academy to start their exam. Both of them had new wrist bands with storage seals for shurikens, senbon, kunais and their swords.

Each one also carried another scroll a bit larger with food supplies, first aid kits, a few poisons and general antidotes. Anything you might need, you never know what would happen or what kind of test they would face.

"You ready?" – Hinata asked.

"Yes, let's go kick some ass" – Naruto replied and left the house heading towards academy.

**## Academy ##**

They arrived at the academy using a shunshin and noticed that Shino was already there waiting for them.

"Sorry we are late, it took a while to gather the supplies" – Naruto said.

"Not a problem. Let's go" – Shino said the three of them entered the academy.

Team 8 came inside the academy to find their sensei waiting for them.

"Kurenai-sensei what are you doing here?" – Naruto asked.

"I'm here to say good luck. I'm glad all of you decided to participate" – Kurenai explained.

"Thank you sensei. We are going to kick ass" – Naruto said and Kurenai smiled.

Team 8 continued through the academy heading towards the designated room which was room 1 in the third floor. They arrived and noticed a small gathering of gennin teams trying to enter the exam room.

"Genjutsu" – Hinata whispered to her team and both nodded their heads.

"It's your cousin's team. They must be trying to downplay their skill" – Naruto said.

Just as they were about to leave to the next floor since this room was the wrong one and was being masked by a small genjutsu, team 7 arrived with their noses held high.

"Drop this genjutsu now" – Sasuke commanded.

"_That idiot" – _Naruto thought as Hinata and Shino thought along the same lines.

"My failure of a cousin, what are you doing here?" – Neji asked in his confident tone. Neji was Hinata's cousin and was hailed as a Hyuuga Prodigy, little did he know.

Neji had long, black hair that reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face. He wore a black forehead protector that he wore snugly over his forehead. He wore a khaki shirt, under which he wore a dull blue shirt with a mesh armor underneath it, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

"Participating in the chunnin exams of course." – She explained.

"_She seems different, at least her stuttering his gone" – _Neji thought.

"It's worthless, you are fated to be a loser and a worthless kunoichi" – Neji smugly replied.

"I don't believe in fate and I shall rise above it as should you. No one controls our destiny. We alone make our decisions" – Hinata explained trying to reach her knucklehead of a cousin.

"Not possible. You cannot change fate and I shall prove it in these exams" – Neji said and walked off. Hinata just shook his head.

"I guess we will have to beat him to prove it that fate doesn't mean anything" – Naruto said and Hinata simply nodded. Neji wasn't a bad person, he was just blinded by his hate towards the main branch of the Hyuuga Family.

Another member of Neji's team approached forward heading towards team 7 and team 8. He possesses very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. His hair is cut and styled into a bowl-cut style like Gai, and he also began wearing the same attire, consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt.

"Holy shit, it's a clone of Gai" – Naruto all but shouted.

"I SEE YOU KNOW OF MY YOUTHFULL SENSEI MAITO GAI. I'M ROCK LEE, ITS A PLEASURE TOO MEET SUCH YOUTHFULL PERSON" – Lee yelled making a few bring their hands to their ears thinking it was a futon jutsu.

"Yeah…sure. Nice to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" – Naruto said and extended his hand that Lee gladly took.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" – Lee asked to duck shape haired shinobi that was standing nearby. In fact anyone would know who he was since he had the Uchiha crest in his shirt and was the last Uchiha in Konoha.

Said boy turned to face him and merely nodded. "I wish to fight you" – Lee said with his trademark nice guy pose.

"You know who I am and yet you want to fight. You are fool, but it might be a good warm up" – Sasuke said.

"Come I want to watch this" – Naruto said and Team 7 and team 8 left with Lee to watch the match.

"Dobe, watch carefully you might learn something" – Sasuke smugly said to Naruto who was standing in the balcony.

"I intend to" – Naruto replied chuckling and activated his sharingan hiding under its usual genjutsu.

Both Sasuke and Lee were facing each other with the rest of team 7 nearby.

**## With Team 8 ##**

"_Strange" – _Naruto thought as he analyzed Lee with his sharingan. "Hime, can you check Lee's chakra levels?" – Naruto asked and Hinata nodded, she activated her byakugan as gasped.

"I think he can't use chakra, his chakra pathways are too small, he probably can't mold chakra" – Hinata explained. Lee was basically a civilian.

"I thought so. If he can't use genjutsu or Ninjutsu he can only resort to Taijutsu so he must be good" – Naruto said as he watched the beginning of the fight.

**## Sasuke vs. Lee ##**

Sasuke ran forward and tried to punch Lee. However he disappeared just as Sasuke's fist was about to connect.

Sasuke regained his footing just in time to see Lee in the air about to spin "Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)" Lee said and spinned trying to kick Sasuke. Sasuke ducked to avoid it. Lee watching Sasuke duck placed his hand on the ground and went for another spinning kick.

Sasuke watched him and knew he wouldn't be able to dodge but tried to block. Lee however was faster and his kick connected with Sasuke's face and sent him tumbling to the ground hard.

"A good opponent. It gives me the opportunity to try this" – Sasuke said and look arrogantly to Lee.

**## With Team 8 ##**

"Oh, Sasuke managed to activate his precious sharingan" – Naruto said "Two tomoes in each eye, not bad"

**## Lee vs. Sasuke ##**

"With these eyes, I'm undefeatable" – Sasuke smirked.

"So that's the sharingan" – Lee said and got ready to continue his duel.

Sasuke ran forward confident of his superiority. Lee dashed forward to but managed to bypass his defenses, Lee stood next to Sasuke, he bent down and gave him a kick in the chin that sent him into the air and crashing into the ground again.

Sasuke got up wondering what was going on and ran again towards Lee. They faced each other but Lee won every single skirmish often sending him tumbling to the ground. Sasuke's sharingan was rendered useless.

**## With Team 8 ##**

"Figures, Sasuke doesn't stand a chance" – Naruto said.

"But shouldn't the sharingan be able to track him?" – Hinata asked.

"The sharingan can track Lee, however Sasuke isn't fast enough to position himself to block the attacks. Even though Sasuke can clearly see Lee's attacks he can't defend himself against them. There is a reason why I train my body and use gravity seals. The sharingan alone doesn't make you all powerful" – Naruto explained.

"So there is a weakness in those eyes" – Shino stated.

"The weakness per say doesn't stem from the eyes but from the fact the Sasuke's body isn't trained to handle those speeds so he can't match them. Let's leave, this fight is over." – Naruto said and team 8 left towards the exam room since it was about to start.

**## Exam Room ##**

Team 8 arrived to the right floor, they stopped near the exam room and opened the doors. They stepped in and were immediately blasted with killer intent. However to someone that felt the kyuubi's killer intent something like this didn't even bother them.

Naruto entered the room and scanned it with his sharingan hidden taking as many faces as possible and watching weapons and other details that he could find. He also noticed the team from kumo, taki and sand.

Moments later team 7 also arrived with Sasuke in bad shape. He had his right cheek bruised and neither of them knew any type of medical Jutsus so it remained there.

"Looks like the gang is all here" – Kiba said as they entered the room and saw team 7 and team 10.

"Sasuke, do you want me to heal your face?" – Hinata asked. After everything she suffered she remained a kind person.

"This scratch is meaningless" – Sasuke said.

"_My Sasuke is so strong"_ – Sakura thought as she wandered in her thoughts about healing her Uchiha.

"SASUKE-KUN" – Ino yelled as she ran a hugged the poor Uchiha from behind much to the displeasure of Sakura.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming whiskers" – a girl said. Everyone turned around and saw Yugito making her towards Naruto with her team.

"Whiskers? Now that is a good name" – Hinata said laughing.

"Don't you dare" – Naruto said pointing to her.

"What are you going to do?" – Hinata asked in a teasing voice. Naruto simply shrugged it a walked to her and planted a full kiss in her lips that left her dazed.

"Wow...do I get one of those every time I call you whiskers?" – Hinata wondered with a finger in her chin making her very cute.

"Get a room you two" – Ino said making both of them blush.

"Just my luck" – Yugito pouted "The cute guys are always taken"

"Keep it down" – some guy said. Everyone turned to face him. He wore a pair of circular glasses. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which he kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

"You are putting everyone on their toes. Everyone is nervous as it is" – the man said as he pointed to the Ame-nin present in the room.

"Who are you?" – Sakura asked.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto, but you are rookies so it figures that you don't know this" – Kabuto explained.

"Have you already tried the exam?" – Sakura asked.

"Actually this is my seventh try" – Kabuto explained sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Man, you must be weak" – Kiba said.

"These exams aren't easy, maybe I can share some information with you" – Kabuto started and took deck o cards from his pockets. "These are chakra cards, they react to my chakra signature and reveal the information. As you can see there are teams from all the countries except Iwa and Kiri. As expected, Iwa hates Konoha and Kiri is in civil war. I can also give you some information on anyone here" – Kabuto concluded and Naruto got suspicious. How could Kabuto have information on shinobi from other villages, however he decided to test his theories.

"Then, I want to know about Nii Yugito of Kumo and Sabaku no Gaara from Suna" – asked Naruto and Yugito crossed her arms.

"You could always ask" – Yugito said.

"Yes but you could lie" – Naruto replied and she huffed.

"Let's start with Sabaku no Gaara, son of the Kazekage. His is team is composed of his brother Sabaku no Kankuro and his sister Sabaku no Temari and their jonin sensei Baki. His skills are all unknown. He completed 10 D-Ranks, 15 C-Ranks and… 1 B-Rank. There is a note that says he returned from all missions without a scratch. Looks like there are some strong people this year" – Kabuto said and a few shivered.

"Now Nii Yugito from Kumo. She is on a team with Omoi and Karui and their jonin sensei is Killer Bee. The card shows she has very good Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and no talent in genjutsu. She completed 10 D-Ranks, 5 C-Ranks and 2 B-Ranks. What is up with gennins and their missions" – Kabuto said and Naruto chuckled.

"Now I want some info to about Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha" – Yugito said and Kabuto picked is card.

"Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha. He is on a team with Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino under Yuhi Kurenai, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress. He's the academy dead-last with low Taijutsu, medium Ninjutsu and no talent in genjutsu but there is a note that says he created an S-Ranked Raiton Jutsu" – Kabuto started and everyone eyes widened and Yugito narrowed her eyes at him. "Now missions 65 D-Ranks, 14 C-Ranks, 1 B-Rank, …1 A-Rank… and what the hell is this… 2 S-Rank missions" – Kabuto explained and everyone was mopping the floor with their jaws. A gennin with A and S-Rank mission is unheard off.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kabuto, one of those S-Rank missions was supposed to be a secret.

"_That kid is a mystery, dead-last and yet as some high missions"_ – Yugito thought.

"S-Ranks. How are you still alive?" – Kiba yelled.

"Keep it down. Can't tell, S-Rank Secret punishable by death" – Naruto said and everyone just stared at him. "But I can explain the other mission if anyone wants a kenjutsu spar" – Naruto said smirking.

"Did you really create an S-Rank raiton jutsu?" – Yugito asked. Raiton jutsu is her village specialty and S-Rank moves are rare independent of the type. Naruto simply nodded and everyone was having their doubts.

"It's true I saw it." – Kiba said and everyone turned to him "It was awesome. He sent some white ball to the sky and then thunders formed. Then he somehow commanded the thunder and he attacked the bridge and blew everything around it killing about 100 thugs and destroying the bridge." – Kiba explained and everyone stared at the blonde, who was getting uncomfortable and even more suspicious of Kabuto.

"If he's the dead-last I don't even want to know about the rookie of the year" – Kabuto and Sasuke smirked getting a confidence boost.

"**You know kit he smells of snakes. Something isn't right here"** – Kurama said and Naruto made mental note to send a spy fox later on.

"SILENCE. NOW SIT DOWN AND LET'S BEING THE EXAM" – Ibiki yelled and everyone quieted down and turned to face Ibiki who was standing in the entrance of the room with a few chunnin around.

"Show your ID and pick your number to be sited then we will begin the written exam" - Ibiki explained.

"_Written exam? that sucks" - _Naruto thought.

A few minutes later everyone was sited with their test in front of them but faced down. All around the classroom were chunnins with few boards. Surprisingly enough Hinata managed to sit right next to Naruto.

"This test has a few rules. Number 1: Each one starts with 10 points, each wrong question deduces one point. Number 2: The total score is based on your whole team" - Ibiki explained and a few gasped.

"_Kiba, you better pass otherwise I'll kill you" - _Sasuke thought. Poor Kiba seeing the glares from his teammates started to sweat.

"Number 3: Each time you are caught cheating you lose 2 points. Get caught five times and your team is automatically failed. The last question is answered last, you have 45 minutes to answer the 10 questions. START" - Ibiki said.

Naruto picked up his pencil and turned his sheet only to be faced with extremely hard questions.

"_What the hell is this? These questions aren't for gennin" - _Naruto thought and looked around the classroom. Everyone seemed to be lost except for a few that were writing.

"_I know some but I bet 90% of the people here can't answer a single one. Something isn't right here" -_ Naruto thought and began pondering what Ibiki said. Naruto knew that Ibiki was the leader of the Torture and Interrogation Division and he focused on mental torture.

"_'If you get caught cheating you lose points' Now I get it, we are meant to cheat but without getting caught. Must be some information gathering exercise"_ - Naruto thought and looked around the classroom. He noticed that Hinata had her byakugan activated and was already starting to write.

Shino was using his bugs to scout for anyone with answers. Kiba was using Akamaru that was on his head, high enough to spot someone else's sheet.

Tenten was using mirrors on the ceiling so she could get the reflection of another gennin. Sakura was writing since she was a bookworm she could easily answer the exam. Sasuke had his sharingan activated and was copying someone's hand movements.

Naruto waited a few minutes until he spotted someone lowering their exam sheet signaling that he was finished. "_They must have placed a few chunnins around to answer the exams" - _Naruto thought.

"_Now, how to cheat? I don't want to copy hand movements, it's lame...I know" - _Naruto thought and activated his ems and very quickly used his kamui and sent his own sheet to his own personal pocket dimension.

Naruto focused on the chunnin's sheet and used kamui to swap the papers. Naruto took the sheet from his personal dimension and placed it on the table. He simply erased the chunnin's name and wrote his own. Naruto lowered his head and decided to sleep until the first part of the exams was over.

"Now that the weak are sorted out let's begin the last question. However this one has its own rules" - Ibiki started and everyone focused on him "Number 1: You can choose if you want or not to answer the question" - Ibiki said.

"What happens if we choose not to answer it?" - Temari asked.

"If you choose not to answer you automatically fail" - Ibiki explained.

"Then of course we will answer it" - Someone replied.

"However if you chose to answer it and get it wrong you will fail and forever be unable to retake the chunnin exams, meaning you will be gennin for life." - Ibiki explained.

"WHAT" - Someone yelled

"You can't do that, there are people in here who are retaking the exam" - Kiba said.

"I guess you guys have bad luck, my test my rules. If you don't want to risk it then give up" - Ibiki said and everyone started pondering and a few started leaving.

A few minutes later Ibiki noticed that Naruto was almost half asleep and tossed a kunai that landed in front of him. Naruto didn't even flinch.

"WAKE UP NARUTO" - Ibiki yelled.

"Just get it over with." - Naruto started and Ibiki raised an eyebrow "I don't give and I never surrender. Even if I stay gennin from life then I'll be the first gennin Hokage" - Naruto said smirking.

Ibiki look around the room and noticed that the rest of the gennins got somewhat inspired by his little speech.

"If no one wants to leave then there is only one last thing to say...you all...PASS" - Ibiki said.

"What? Why?" - Kiba asked.

"You seem to have figured it out" - Ibiki said pointing to Naruto. He sighed and started.

"The first part of the exam was information gathering. If you recall Ibiki said IF we get caught cheating we lose points. That could only mean that we were meant to cheat WITHOUT getting caught. Information is half the battle. The last part was to know if we had the guts to be chunnin. You can't abandon a mission just because it might be hard. A chunnin is expected to lead and as so he must inspire confidence and courage in his team" - Naruto explained and most of the rookies stared at him as if he grew a second head.

"Precisely" - Ibiki said until something came crashing through the window.

Everyone watched as someone entered flying through the windows. As it reached the middle of the classroom it opened to show a woman. She sent two kunais to the ceiling to secure what appeared to be a sign.

"PROCTOR OF THE SECOND ROUND MIT-" - Anko started yelling but was cut off by Naruto.

"Oi Anko" - Naruto said waving his arm.

"DAMMIT NARUTO, YOU RUINED MY ENTRANCE" - Anko yelled at him.

"Come on don't be mad Anko-_chan" - _Anko said with emphasis on the last part.

"I'll kill you later brat. Now everyone to the training ground 44. Be there in 20 minutes or you fail. GO" - Anko said and everyone left the room in a hurry. Naruto and Hinata just shunshined there.

Like it? R&R

A/N: The next couple of chapters may take a bit longer to come out since they will be the forest of death and the finals. Since they are an important mark in the story I will take time to make sure I write them well.

Man, kenjutsu battles are tricky to write.

Naruto's trademark weapon won't be the raijin no ken. I'll show it later Muwhahaha.


	15. 15 - Forest of Death

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

Oniix: This is a strong/godlike story so Hinata will eventually reach kage level. About matching up against bijuu remember that Naruto still isn't all powerful and there are some shinobi who could stand up against them. Sandaime Raikage. Kisame. Shodaime Hokage. Uchiha Madara a few others.

NaruRikudo: Never really liked picturing Naruto using the six paths of pain since they can only use one power each. When I unveil the rinnegan or there is a massive fight maybe I'll use it. No promises though.

daniel 29: I like the idea of giving her the sword. I'll probably do that since Naruto won't be using it much.

meowy1986: I swapped their ages. I wanted Yugito the same age as Naruto so I swapped her with Samui.

**Chapter 15 - Forest of Death **

Training Ground 44 also known as the forest of death. Its Konoha's deadliest training ground reserved only for chunnins and ANBU. The forest itself contains various monster and other deadly animals from big spiders to gigantic bears and tigers.

The forest of death is the traditional place for second round of every chunnin exam done in the leaf. The chunnin exams are hosted in various countries and rotated. Every three years the chunnins happen in the leaf.

To everyone in Konoha the forest of death, as the name says, its hell and one place to don't come near. Obviously this doesn't apply to the crazy snake lady, also known as Anko, to her this place is her home away from home and the reason she is always in charge of the second round.

Of the original two hundreds applicants to the chunnin exams more than half were failed in the first task. Now we are currently at the entrance of the forest of death.

"Alright maggots welcome to my home, training ground 44 also known as the forest of... death" - Anko said a got the desired reactions from a few of the gennin which was fear as they should be. Even chunnin can't wander through the forest without getting hurt.

Anko spotted Naruto and noticed he wasn't affected and decided to play a little game. Anko threw a kunai that was going to slightly cut his cheek, however the kunai simply phased through Naruto and hit the ground.

Naruto got a worried look and very quickly in a panic began checking himself with his hands to see if he was in one piece. "Oh good...i'm not a ghost" - Naruto said and smirked when he saw everyone looks of disbelief.

Anko vanished in a blur and appeared behind Naruto with a kunai at his neck. "You seem confident. It kids like you who get killed first" - Anko said pressing her body against his back and licking his cheek.

Hinata's eyebrow twitched was about to juuken the bitch away from Naruto when she saw him smirking. Naruto dissolved into a bunch of black crows that flew away and started circling Anko. The crows flew towards her and quickly turned into shuriken heading to Anko.

"_Genjutsu! KAI_" - Anko thought and flared her chakra making the shuriken disappear. She looked around a found Naruto not far away smiling at her.

"Genjutsu, not bad brat" - She said "And you don't seem scared of the forest" - Anko stated.

"Meh, those things are nothing compared to the furball" - Naruto said and Anko snickered. He had to have balls to call the kyuubi furball.

"**I told you I AM NOT A FURBALL"** - Kurama yelled inside his mind.

"_Actually you kind of are. You have fur and it's so soft and cuddly" _ - Naruto squealed in a fan girlish way. Kurama simply sweat dropped and cursed to kami why he had to end up in this vessel.

"Alright brats let me explain how this works. See these" - Anko said and showed everyone two scrolls she had on her hands. "These are the earth and heaven scrolls. Each team gets one. In order to pass this exam you must get the other and reach the tower which is located in the middle of the forest. You have five days" - Anko explained.

"What about food?" - Chouji asked panicking over the fact they would spend 5 days in a forest surrounded by monster.

"You can hunt if you didn't bring any supplies" - Anko said. "Also you need to sign these documents so that Konoha can't be blamed for your deaths" - she concluded and few shivered at the thought. "Oh yes there will be deaths. Just thinking about blood makes me jump for joy" - Anko said in a far too happy tone.

Anko proceeded to distribute the forms and once everyone had signed and got their scroll each team made its way to their respective gate.

**## Gate 10 - 5 Minutes Before Start ##**

"How shall we do this?" - Shino asked. They decided to define their plan before the exam began.

"How about we head straight to the tower. If we find any team we take them out otherwise we can set traps for them at the tower" - Naruto said and Shino and Hinata nodded.

"Shino do you think you can keep up and run for 10 miles?" - Naruto asked.

"It should be fine" - Shino replied.

"OK get set...3...2...1...GO" - Anko said over the speaker and team 8 jumped into action running through the gates and heading towards the tower.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" - Naruto said and appeared 15 clones. "Divide into 5 teams and scout ahead while one stays behind to make sure we have a backup plan in case we fall into a trap" - Naruto ordered and 4 groups of clones ran in the front and to the sides while one group would follow behind them.

"Hinata use your byakugan just to make sure no one bypasses my clones." - Naruto said and Hinata nodded activating her byakugan. Naruto also extended his senses and Shino used his bugs. Team 8 were, among other things, tracking experts so nothing came close to them without they knowing.

They ran through the woods until Naruto got a feedback from one of his clones. "Ame team one hundred meters ahead" - Naruto said and everyone approached with caution.

Team 8 stealthily approached the unsuspecting Ame team. Naruto and Hinata took a few senbon and with the precision of an surgeon they placed the three members into a death like state by hitting them in the neck with the senbon.

They reached the fallen Ame team and went through their bags until they found the earth scroll.

"Nice just the one we need. Let's go to the tower full speed. If you can't I'll carry you Shino" - Naruto said and Shino shook his head.

They were heading to the tower at full speed when team 8 sensed a massive chakra spike. "That is no gennin...and no jinchuuriki" - Naruto said and the team came to a stop looking to where it came from.

"I'm going to check it out. You guys go to the tower, you have my hirashin marker if you need help. Once i'm done I'll teleport to your location" - Naruto said.

"Why?" - Hinata asked.

"It might be one of ours that is in trouble" - Naruto replied and prepared to jump away.

"Be careful" - Hinata said a kissed his cheek "For luck" - she said.

"Don't worry" - Naruto replied and jumped into the woods. Seconds later he was gone. Hinata sighed and the rest of team 8 was heading to the tower.

Naruto was running towards the location of the chakra spike when he sensed two presences near him. He checked their chakra levels and found that one was around jonin while the other had kage levels reserves. He recognized the jonins chakra, it was Anko. However the other was unknown, he never felt that chakra anywhere in the leaf and there wasn't anyone in the village with that much amount of chakra except himself and the hokage.

Naruto approached them with extreme caution. He could hear them talk and Anko seemed angry and... scared. Anko scared was not a good thing.

"Ah Anko-chan how you've been?" - the other voice asked in a mocking tone.

"What are you doing here Orochimaru?" - Anko asked spitting his name.

"_Orochimaru...shit" - _Naruto thought as he continued to observe and jump in if necessary.

"I was just dropping off a gift to a promising gennin" - Orochimaru cryptically said.

"You didn't?" - Anko rhetorically asked.

"Why so mad Anko-chan? Didn't you like my gift?" - Orochimaru asked. Anko got enough of his, she drew a kunai and rushed him. Orochimaru place his hand in the tiger seal and activated her curse mark making her fall into the ground screaming in pain.

"You forget your place" - Orochimaru said. "Sen'eijashu (Hidden Snake Hands)" - Orochimaru said and extended his arm towards Anko sending a couple of snakes to bite her.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Fire Technique)" - Naruto said and sent multiple small fireballs towards the snakes and destroyed them. Naruto jumped in between Orochimaru and Anko. He approached her and noticed she was clutching her neck. Naruto saw that in her neck was a strange mark that seemed to glow.

"_Curse Mark"_ - Naruto thought.

"My my a little gennin came to her rescue. How cute..." - Orochimaru said in a mocking tone.

"_Any ideas fox?"_ - Naruto asked.

"**That snake must be here for some reason. Any real fight here would attract to much attention. Flare my chakra and try to hold him off"** - Kurama suggested and Naruto flared the kyuubi's chakra high enough to draw attention to any anbu patrolling the area.

"_Kyuubi brat?"_ - Orochimaru thought. "My my if it isn't the kyuubi brat, I guess I can play for a while." - Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" - Naruto asked trying to buy some time, snakes tend to be slippery.

"So you know me? I'm honored" - Orochimaru said chuckling. "I'm here to leave a small gift to the Uchiha" - he said.

"Gift? You call a damn curse seal a gift?" - Naruto asked getting mad.

"**Stay focused kit. He isn't someone who you can play around"** - Kurama said.

"Of course it's a gift. When he destroys the sound team I sent to kill him, he will realized the power that comes from it" - Orochimaru said.

"Sasuke. You bastard, you already did this to Anko and now Sasuke" - Naruto said and rushed towards Orochimaru and engaged in taijutsu.

"A little hot headed aren't you?" - Orochimaru asked. Naruto smirked and said "Katsu" and his clone exploded sending Orochimaru crashing into a tree.

"Now that was surprising" - Orochimaru said as he watched Naruto leave the bush he was hiding.

"What do want Sasuke for?" - Naruto asked.

"I simply whish his eyes" - Orochimaru said.

"_The sharingan? Then it would be wise to hide mine. I don't want a pedophile after me" - _ Naruto thought and once again rushed him for a taijutsu battle. Orochimaru simply dodged every single attack Naruto did by bending his body to unnatural angles.

"Is this it?" - Orochimaru asked in a taunting tone.

"_It's time for the big guns" - _Naruto thought and took a whole different stance. He activated his ems and hide it, his face was completely emotionless with his cold blue eyes staring into Orochimaru.

"Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu (Fire Dragon Bullet)" - Naruto said and sent fire bullets to Orochimaru who simply dodged them all.

Naruto decided to use a wide range attack. He made a kage bushin and both said

" Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique)"

" Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)"

The result was a big wide area of effect stream of fire that rushed Orochimaru and torched the surroundings area. Anko just watched in wonder. There were some jonin what couldn't even do these without passing out from chakra exhaustion.

The fire died down and Naruto watched Orochimaru as he slowly crumbled away until he poofed in smoke revealing it to be a kawarimi.

Naruto searched around and sensed Orochimaru just in time to jump away from a hand that shot out of the ground trying to catch him.

Orochimaru resurfaced and Naruto appeared behind him as well.

"Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)" - Naruto yelled as he rose from the ground a went to stab Orochimaru through the chest. Orochimaru didn't expect such a technique from a gennin and quickly got out of the way, however he wasn't fast enough and the Raikiri managed to chop his right arm off.

"_This brat is dangerous, if I hadn't dodge he could have killed me" - _Orochimaru thought as he observed Naruto who wasn't even showing signs of stopping.

"My my you are really something. It's a shame you can't be my next vessel" - Orochimaru said as he opened his mouth to inhuman proportions and spited out another Orochimaru leaving the skin of the old behind.

"What the fuck are you?" - Naruto asked getting a little disgusted as Orochimaru just spited himself from inside himself.

"It's been fun but I must go now, see you around" - Orochimaru said and sank into the ground. He decided to leave as he sensed two groups on anbu incoming.

Naruto turned to Anko who had an amazed look on. "You okay Anko?" - he asked.

"Holy shit brat that was amazing" - Anko yelled but quickly recoiled in pain just the Anbu dropped by accompanied by the Sandaime.

"Naruto-kun what happened?" - the hokage asked. He was wearing his full battle gear that primarily consisted of a full tight black body suit with metal shields in his arms and legs.

"Orochimaru is here and I think he activated Anko's curse mark." - Naruto said and the hokage's eyes widened.

"What is doing here?" - the hokage asked to himself but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"He's after the sharingan of Sasuke. I believe he gave him the curse mark as well" - Naruto explained and the old man sighed. His prodigy of a student turned to be his greatest mistake.

"Take Anko to the hospital" - the hokage said and the Anbu vanished "Naruto do have the scrolls?" - he asked and Naruto nodded.

"But I'll go after Sasuke. Orochimaru sent a sound team to kill him" - Naruto said.

"Alright be careful. I already risked a good lot by interfering in the exams" - the hokage said and left the forest. Naruto made kage bushins and spread them through the forest as wide as he could so he could find Sasuke as quickly as possible.

Naruto ran through the forest as quickly as he could covering the area he could. One hour later he finally sensed Sakura's chakra signature. He could sense Sasuke's but he felt it was slightly different and weaker.

He arrived where Sakura was and noticed it was a mayhem going on. Sakura was on the ground with her hair cut in half and multiple kunai wounds. Lee was also there but he bleeding from his hears and a few bruises. Team 10 seemed to be trying to hold off the sound team but to no avail and finally Kiba who was in the ground apparently knocked out cold.

"Pathetic, all of you" - Dosu said smirking as he picked up kunai and made his way towards Sasuke to kill him, and no one could stop him. Naruto shunshined in front of him and quickly delivered a good kick to him that sent him into the ground.

Everyone was happy to see that someone had arrived to help, even if it was Naruto.

"Another one, these guys just keep coming" - Zaku said getting pissed off. Every time they tried to kill the Uchiha someone got in the way.

"Why don't you just leave, you are no match for me" - Naruto said smirking.

"I'll get that smile out of your face." - Dosu snickered and flexed his arm showing his gauntlet. "Melody Arm" - Dosu said as he channeled chakra to his arm.

Naruto who had his sharingan activated could see the sound waves filled with chakra. "_That can't be good. Kamui" - _Naruto thought. Dosu sensed as the waves traveled the air and hit Naruto only to do nothing.

Naruto waited a few seconds and noticed everyone was stopped and looking between him and Dosu. "Was that supposed to do something?" - Naruto asked inwardly smirking.

The rest of rookies that were 'awake' stared at the blonde. Lee was taken down with that jutsu and yet Naruto remained there as if nothing happened.

"That gauntlet must be defective, I'll deal with this" - Zaku said and stepped forward intending to end the battle in one attack.

" Zankuuha - Decapitating Air Waves" - Zaku said and channeling chakra through his arms he sent a gust of wind towards Naruto. Naruto stood in place and activated his kamui to let the attack pass through him. Zaku watched was the dust cloud started to disappear only to find Naruto in the same place.

"What a nice breeze" - Naruto said smirking. Zaku got mad and channeled as much chakra as he could through the pipes that ran deep beneath the skin.

" Zankyokukuuha - Extreme Decapitating Air Waves" - Zaku said and sent a powerful gust of wind towards the enemy. Naruto watched the gust come a noticed he had to take Sasuke and Kiba out of the way. He rushed towards them and activated his kamui to protect them as well.

Once the attack was over and the dust cloud set down Zaku smirked as he scanned the area he attacked only to find nothing. "I blew them to little bits" - Zaku said smirking with confidence.

"Raikiri". Zaku turned just in time to see a hand covered in lightning pierce through his chest and heart. Zaku gave a silent scream that didn't leave his mouth as he fell to the ground dead.

Dosu and Kin's eyes widened at seeing his teammate fall to the ground dead. The blonde kid was playing with them the whole time. The blonde had killed Zaku with one attack and they didn't even saw him move.

"If you give us the scroll you can leave peacefully" - Naruto said in a emotionless tone. The rookies just watched as Naruto effortlessly killed the shinobi they were having trouble with. Sakura was trembling with fear from both the sound team and the arrival of Naruto. He had just killed someone in cold blood. He pierced someone's chest with his own hand.

Dosu was trembling as he picked his scroll and left it in the ground and quickly left running along with his last teammate Kin.

"How nice of you to join us Neji" - Naruto said as he sensed the teammates of Lee arrived at the scene.

"What happened here? What did you do to Lee?" - Neji asked activating his byakugan and getting ready to attack until he got his answers.

Suddenly a blast of chakra was felt by everyone in the area. They all turned to see Sasuke slowly rising up with some sort of purple chakra swirling around him. His body was covered in some sort of black tattoo.

"Yes...with this power I'll kill him" - Sasuke said to no one. He could feel the power coursing through his body. A gift from Orochimaru. Sasuke looked around for someone to test his new powers in and quickly locked eyes with Naruto who was standing near a dead body.

"Naruto fight me, I want to test my new powers" - Naruto commanded and quickly rushed Naruto and engaged in a taijutsu battle.

"Sasuke-kun stop this" - Sakura said crying in the ground. This was all too much for her. She had to defend Sasuke and Kiba and got crushed. She watched as someone bit Sasuke in the neck and gave him some strange marking and she was watching Sasuke apparently out of control.

"_I don't have time for this. I can't allow him to use this curse mark any longer" - _Naruto thought. Naruto quickly outmaneuvered Sasuke and got behind trapping him with his arms.

"Neji do you mind?" - Naruto rhetorically asked. Neji smirked and got down from the tree. He arrived near the Uchiha, activated his byakugan and quickly knocked him out by closing a few key tenketsus.

Naruto sighed. "Now that everything is more calm let's leave this place. Everyone has their scrolls?" - Naruto asked and everyone nodded.

"OK. Everyone touch a part of me and let's leave" - Naruto said and they just stared at him. He wanted them to touch him.

"What do you mean touch you?" - Neji asked narrowing his eyes.

"Just place a hand on my shoulder or something like that. Neji pick up Lee. Sakura pick up Sasuke and Kiba" - Naruto said and everyone got ready around Naruto. They all vanished and in what seemed to be a instant they all dropped down near the tower where Hinata and Shino were sited waiting for Naruto.

"_Jeez, teleporting so many with me really takes a good chunk of chakra." _ - Naruto thought as he regained his breath.

"Naruto" - Hinata said a rushed to check him "What happened?" - she asked.

"Team 7 got ambushed by Orochimaru" - He replied and she gasped.

"Naruto how did you bring us to the tower so fast?" -Tenten asked curiously.

Naruto started sweating, he didn't think much about it. It would be a mess if they found out already.

"It's a space-time technique like the summoning jutsu. I can teleport to Hinata" - Naruto explained hoping they would believe in him and not ask to many questions. She nodded and everyone entered the tower only to find an empty room.

"I think we should open the scrolls" - Hinata said and Naruto opened the scrolls.

He opened them and saw it was a summoning scroll. "Quick, toss them in the ground" - Naruto yelled as the scroll started to leak out smoke.

Both scrolls disappeared in the middle of the smoke. When it cleared there was a person standing in the middle of the room.

"Congratulation on passing the second round" - she said.

Team 8 looked up to see Kurenai standing in front of them.

"Sensei" - everyone said at the same time.

"Come on, let's get inside. You and the rest of leaf's teams were the second to arrive. Only the sand team is already here. You have four days to rest and get your strength back up" - Kurenai said and lead her team into the respective rooms where they would be staying,

Like it? R&R


	16. 16 - Preliminaries

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

**DasChinButton**: If I showed that already what new things would I show you in later chapters.

**kuriboh1233: **That is actually a very good idea. I wonder how no one never thought of that.

**meowy1986:** He used hirashin to teleport the team from the leaf. The hirashin was developed for transporting only him so it takes a good amount f chakra to transport multiple persons. And he can't use it at his father's level yet.

This chapter is mainly only fights. I seem to favor ninjutsu over taijutsu because it seems easier to write but I hope you like it.

**Chapter 16: Preliminary's **

Team 8 was walking towards their assigned rooms. Since they completed the second task of the chunnin exams in one day they could relax and recover during the four available days.

"Naruto-kun" - Hinata said getting Naruto's attention "If I had to fight Gaara do you think I could win?" - she asked.

They continued walking and Naruto was thinking, after a few minutes he decided to reply. "I don't really know what he can do but when we met him, he had sand around him and apparently he is the son of the fourth Kazekage so he probably can control sand with his chakra. Since you are a water type you can drench his sand in water to make it slower and more chakra demanding to use forcing him to waste more chakra. But if he decides to use his bijuu than I think you would lose... unless you do that trick I taught you" - he said grinning.

"I guess your right" - she replied. Shino just heard the conversation with interest. This year there was a lot of tough competition. His bugs wouldn't much against a bijuu, since primarily he uses them to drain the enemy's chakra and draining a bijuu might take...a while.

They arrived to their room and found it a standard room. It had three single beds, a small bathroom, a small desk with chairs and a window.

"Do you think you will be able to sleep without me?" - Naruto said grinning.

"Oh...i'm not sleeping without you" - she said walking towards him "If you hold me close enough I think we will be just fine" - she replied and kissed him.

"I like the idea" - He said smiling and holding her. "Want to go eat something?" - he asked and she nodded.

"Hey Shino want to come?" - He asked and the bug boy simply nodded. They finished unpacking and left their stuff in the room.

Team 8 got out of the room and walked throught the hall heading towards the other floors. The tower in the middle of the death forest was relatively small. It had five floors. The first was reception and the arena, the second was the kitchen, the third and fourth floors were the rooms and bathrooms and the last floor was the administrative and surveillance room.

They made their way down the floors and quickly found the kitchen. There was plenty of food already prepared due to the chunnin exams. They entered the kitchen and noticed that they weren't alone. Inside the kitchen there was the sand team.

"Hey Gaara" - Naruto said waving as he entered the kitchen. Both Kankuro and Temari instantly stiffened as they knew that Gaara could flip at any time. Hinata and Shino were just a bit weary of them.

"Uzumaki Naruto" - Gaara said eyeing Naruto carefully. "You interest me" - he said.

"Sorry but I don't swing that way besides I already have a girlfriend" - Naruto said chuckling and kissing Hinata's cheek. Gaara's eye twitched at his statement. Temari and Kankuro were wondering if all leaf shinobis had a death wish.

"Mother will have your blood and then everyone will acknowledge my existence" - Gaara with a sick smile.

"Mother? You do realize Shukaku is male right?" - Naruto asked "And you don't have to kill to have people noticing you" - he finished.

"I doesn't matter once I kill you I shall forever prove my existence" - Gaara said.

"You want people to acknowledge you than find people to protect. Instead of killing them, fight to protect them and those few precious people will acknowledge you forever" - Naruto explained.

"You fight to protect people?" - Gaara asked

"Yes that is right. Your true strength emerges when you fight to protect those you care about" - Naruto said.

"Fool, we are nothing but murderers. We live to kill. We are weapons" - Gaara said. Kankuro and Temari were listening to the conversation and wondering if they should leave because this conversation seemed to be heating up.

"I never considered myself a weapon" - Naruto said.

"You are a fool and I shall prove it to you. Once I kill you everyone will notice my existence" - Gaara said.

"Fine then. When we meet of the arena I shall prove to you that acknowledgement comes from people that care about you." - Naruto said and he and his team left the room leaving a thirsty Gaara behind.

"Hey Hime I'm going to talk with Anko, I'll meet you later" – Naruto said.

"Alright see you later" – she replied and gave him a quick kiss.

**## Floor 5 Surveillance Room ##**

Naruto separated from his team and headed towards the fifth floor. He walked towards said room and knocked on the door. He opened it and in the room there was the Hokage, Anko, Ibiki and a few chunnins.

"Something you need Naruto-kun?" – The hokage asked as he watched the blonde enter the room.

"Can I talk to you in private with Anko?" – Naruto asked and the Anko raised an eyebrow wondering what the kid wanted.

"Of course" – the hokage replied and made a gesture for everyone to leave the room except Anko. Naruto flashed through a few hand seals and said "Sound Barrier Seal". There was a small flash of light and suddenly vanished.

Anko was surprised by seeing a gennin using these types of seals. But she knew what kind of life Naruto had lived and if he wanted to survive he would have to pick up his pace.

"Now then, I would like to check out that curse seal if you don't mind" – Naruto said and Anko involuntarily brought her to her neck.

"Why do you want to see it?" – She asked. She didn't like talking about her past.

"I want to know if I'm capable of removing it" – Naruto said and Anko started laughing.

"Kid I'll give you that you are strong but this seal can't be removed" – Anko regretfully said.

"Any seal can be broken" – Naruto said "Have faith, besides it doesn't hurt to try".

"Come on Anko you don't know but Naruto is a seal master" – the hokage said. Anko raised an eyebrow and watched him carefully.

"You are telling me this kid is a seal master? The only one in the leaf is Jiraya of the Sannin and even he already tried" – Anko said.

"Yes his telling you the truth. He already provided our village with a few seals of his own. Improve exploding tags, remotely detonated tags and his own creation flash tags" – the hokage explained. Anko still had her doubts.

"I'll make a bet with you. If I can't remove it I'll pay you an all you can eat at the dango shop however if I can remove it you do the same for me in the ramen stand" – he said grinning.

"FINE" – Anko said sighing and removed her coat so Naruto could more easily have access to her curse mark.

Naruto activated his sharingan to perfectly memorize the seal. He placed his fingers on the curse mark and channeled a bit of chakra. He noticed the mark slightly glow and made Anko slightly wince.

"_It must be tuned to Orochimaru's chakra signature" – _Naruto thought.

"Anko, I need you to activate the curse seal please" – Naruto said and stayed watching her chakra network carefully with his sharingan to notice the changes.

"FINE" – she replied. Anko channeled chakra to her curse seal and it began spreading across her whole body. Black markings were originating from the seal and spreading across her skin reaching the whole body.

Naruto watched carefully with his sharingan, analyzing every small change.

"Interesting" – Naruto said and close his eyes.

"_What do you think Kurama? Can we force your chakra into the seal to break it?"_ – Naruto asked.

"**Forcing my chakra would destroy the curse seal but would most likely badly poison her. She wouldn't survive without a very good medic around"** – Kurama replied.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw both of them staring at him.

"I was talking to the furball about it" – Naruto said.

"You can talk to it?" – Anko asked.

"Yes but is not an IT it's a HIM" – Naruto replied seriously. "Anyway I could force the kyuubi's chakra to it and destroy it but it would poison you. It would require baa chan herself to be able to stabilize you long enough to remove it" – Naruto explained.

"Baa-chan?" – Anko asked.

"My grandmother Tsunade" – Naruto replied.

"HOLY SHIT, you are her grandson?" – Anko half yelled. Tsunade was a legend among all of kunoichi. She was what every kunoichi wanted to be. Strong and beautiful and with the right…erm…assets.

"Yes but keep it to yourself. Now I noticed that the seal besides leaking chakra it also sends a few chemicals to the blood stream most likely to create addiction and increasing the body's stamina and strength. Either way I would need baa-chan to remove it either using the kyuubi or not" – Naruto said and he could see the frown on her face. Tsunade had left the village years ago.

"There is one thing I can do, be right back" – Naruto said and vanished in a yellow flash.

The hokage's and Anko's eyes widened. They hadn't seen that flash in over fourteen years.

"W-was t-that?" - Anko stuttered.

The hokage managed to regain sense and asked "Now do you believe me?"

Anko only managed to dumbly nod. A few minutes later Naruto reappeared in the room with a large scroll in his hands. Naruto placed the scroll on the ground and opened it to show a very big and complex sealing array.

"Anko sit in the middle of the scroll please." – Naruto said and got a look of confusion. He sighed and continued. "I may not be able to remove the seal alone but I can place a restriction and block seal that will permanently lock away the seal. Basically you would have to force chakra to the seal to activate it and you will no longer have the constant pain" – Naruto explained and Anko quickly sat in the scroll.

"Alright let's do it" – Anko said getting ready for the constant pain to leave her.

"It may hurt a little bit while the seal is applied" – Naruto said.

"I'm used to pain" – Anko said.

"Ok" – Naruto walked up to Anko and placed his hand in her curse mark. A few seconds later kanji erupted from his hands and spread across Anko and the scroll.

"Ready?" – Naruto asked and she nodded.

"Fūja Hōin(Evil Sealing Method)" – Naruto said and in a instant all the kanji began rushing towards his hand that was placed in her curse seal. Anko bit her lip in pain but she could handle it. After a few minutes all the kanji reached the curse seal and formed a ring around the curse seal as if locking it.

Naruto removed his hand and Anko relaxed. "We are done. How to you feel?" – Naruto asked.

A second later Anko was all over him kissing and pressing her body against his much to the jealously of the old hokage who had a trickle o blood flowing in his nose.

"Ok Anko I have a girlfriend you know?" – Naruto rhetorically asked.

"Don't worry kid. Besides it was my way to say thank you. Even though it still here it no longer hurts, I can barely feel it on my neck." – Anko said happy.

"Don't mention it." – Naruto started "hey jiji do you think you could bring Sasuke here for me to do the same to him?" – Naruto asked.

The hokage nodded and said "Boar". Immediately in front of him appeared an ANBU and kneeling before him.

"Hai Hokage-sama" – the anbu said.

"Bring me Uchiha Sasuke" – the hokage ordered and the anbu left.

Naruto turned to the hokage. "Do you think he will accept to have it blocked?" – Naruto asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" – the hokage said raising an eyebrow.

"You do realize he intends to kill his brother right?" – Naruto asked and the hokage nodded. "And do you think he will gladly forget this power?" – Naruto asked.

"I see your point but I have faith he will do the right choice" – the old hokage said.

"**He's naïve. ALL UCHIHAS MUST BURN" – **Kurama said chuckling evilly.

"_What the hell Kurama, I have Uchiha blood_" – Naruto screaming.

"**You and your father are different. You are not power hungry fools and you are not arrogant, well, except when you are in the middle of battles"** – Kurama said

"_I only say that stuff to piss the enemy off. If he gets angry he will make mistakes I will capitalize on"_ – Naruto replied.

They waited for a few minutes until the Anbu appeared in the room followed by a pissed off Sasuke who, by the looks of it, just woke up from his Neji's induced sleep.

"What do you want?" – Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"We need you to sit in the middle of the scroll to seal your curse mark" – Naruto answered.

"Why would I want to do that? I need this power" – Sasuke said.

"Idiot. You would be willing to be used as a puppet so that you could kill your brother?" – Naruto asked.

"Shut up. You don't know anything and I would gladly give my life if it meant to kill him" – Sasuke said and Naruto just shook his head.

"Fine. Sit in the scroll anyway. Since for now it's impossible to remove the curse seal safely without killing the host I'm applying a suppression seal that allows for the host to have better control over the seal." – Naruto explained and Sasuke smirked.

"You shouldn't use it. I can see that the host tends to develop an addiction to its power." – Naruto explained and Sasuke simply shrugged it off.

"It was a gift and I intend to use it" – Sasuke said and Naruto shook his head.

"This might hurt a little" – Naruto said but didn't mind much. He did the same steps as for Anko and placed his hand on his curse seal. "Fūja Hōin(Evil Sealing Method)" – Naruto said.

Sasuke screamed for a few minutes and when it was completed he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Boar, take him to him room. He must be exhausted from the forest of death" – the hokage said and the anbu took off.

"See you guys in four days" – Naruto said and left the room followed by a very happy Anko.

"_You would be so proud of your son Minato, Kushina"_ – the hokage thought as he also left the room. He had preparations to do for the finals.

**## 4 days later ##**

The next four days went by without any trouble and they were boring as hell. They weren't allowed to leave the tower until the end of second phase of the chunnin exams. During these four days a few more teams arrived to the tower. As he expected the team from taki and kumo also arrived.

Every competitor was summoned to the arena and filled it facing the hokage. The arena room was pretty much empty. The room had a giant statue with a shinobi doing the ram hand seal. There were two balconies, one in each side of the room for the spectators. Behind the statue was a big electric board.

"First I must congratulate you all for passing the second round of the chunnin exams" – the hokage said and a few smirked thinking they were the best.

"Now t-" - the hokage started but was interrupted by another shinobi.

"Do you mind if I continue Hokage-sama?" - said shinobi asked and the hokage shook his head.

"My name is Gekko Hayate and I'm the proctor of this part of chunnin exams" – Hayate said. He had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

"Before we can proceed we will need to have preliminary matches" – Hayate said and the gennins erupted in protest.

"What do you mean by preliminary matches?" – Kiba asked.

"We didn't expect this many people to pass the exam so we have to thin out the contestants. During the third phase of the exam many nobles will assists the matches and their time is precious to not be unnecessarily wasted." – Hayate explained and a few were against it.

"Why should we risk our lives for this?" – Someone yelled.

"I think you misunderstand the meaning of the chunnin exams" – the hokage said and everyone turned to face him.

"The chunnin exams are used to promote promising gennins to chunnin however there is somewhat of an underlying objective. The chunnin exams are a substitute for war and to prove that the country that is competing is strong. The strength of a village is the strength of their shinobi and the strength of their shinobi only flourishes in life and death battles" – the hokage explained.

"By having shinobi compete in the chunnin exams the country can prove their strength which will award them a higher number of missions bringing more wealth to the village" – the hokage concluded.

"Before we begin is there anyone who wishes to forfeit?" – Hayate asked and no one stepped forward.

"Very well we shall begin now. The match ends by either knock out, death or impairment. If I declare the winner the match ends immediately understood?" – Hayate said eyeing them seriously and everyone nodded.

"The names will appear on that electric board randomly" – Hayate explained as the board started shuffling through names. "Since we have an odd number of contestants one of you will advance immediately to the third round of the chunnin exams." – Hayate explained as the board went random names.

"Sabaku no Kankuro will have a free pass" – Hayate said.

"_Lucky. I can go to the finals without showing my skills" _- Kankuro thought.

The board started going through new names until it stopped.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Ren Azumi step forward the rest of you please go to the balconies" – Hayate explained and everyone left the arena except Sasuke and Azumi who were staring at each other.

**## In the Balcony ##**

"Go Sasuke-kun" – Sakura yelled cheering for her Uchiha.

"_Might as well see if I learn anything" – _Naruto said activating his sharingan and proceeded to analyze the matches.

**## Uchiha Sasuke vs. Ren Azumi ##**

"Fighters ready?" – Hayate asked and both nodded.

"HAJIME" – Hayate said and jumped back.

As soon Hayate started the match Sasuke rushed towards the enemy went for a low kick. As Sasuke expected Azumi jumped up and Sasuke took this opportunity to quickly continue his rotation and placing a kick his Azumi's stomach making him fly to the ground.

"Give up you are no match for the Uchihas" – Sasuke smugly said. Azumi slowly got up and cleaned his lip that got busted when he crashed into the ground.

Azumi angered by being bested in that little skirmish quickly made hand seals and said "Doton: Earth Spikes" slamming his hands on the ground. The ground in front of Azumi rose slightly and threw a few rock spikes at Sasuke with moderate speed.

Sasuke quickly dodged all of them and yelled "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Fire Technique)" and sent multiple small fireballs towards the enemy. Azumi didn't have the skill to dodge them all and took one to his left leg and another to his shoulder leaving him in the ground slightly burned and in pain.

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke. MEDICS" – Hayate said and Sasuke smugly smirked and made his way up to the balcony near his team while medics went to heal Azumi.

"_Didn't even need Sharingan" –_ Sasuke thought.

"Congratulations Sasuke-kun" – Sakura said with stars in her eyes as she watched her beloved Sasuke-kun making his way up the stairs.

"At least the only fan girls that are here are Ino and Sakura" – Naruto said and got glares from both Ino and Sakura.

"You know Naruto-kun, I'm a fan girl" – she said and Naruto rose and eyebrow.

"You are?" – Kurenai asked.

"Of course. I'm Naruto's fan girl. *Cough Cough*" – Hinata started and cleared her voice. "*SQUEAL* Oh Naruto-kun is so coooooool will you go out with me?" – she asked with stars in her eyes and her best puppy dog face.

"I can't say no to you hime" – Naruto said laughing and kissed her. Kurenai just sweat dropped and Kakashi chuckled at their antics.

"Awwww...I seriously need a boy friend" – Ino said with stars in her eyes watching both of them.

"Congratulations Sasuke" – Kakashi said

"Hn" – Sasuke grunted making Sakura squeal in delight.

They watched the board go another set of random names.

"Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino please step into the arena to begin your match" – Hayate said.

(A/N: Like cannon not even going to bother with this)

"Due to both contestants being unconscious I declare this match a tie" – Hayate said.

"Fan girls" – Yugito started "The disgrace of the kunoichi. If they spent more time training instead of drooling over the Uchiha over there they wouldn't be slapping each other. It's just sad" – Yugito said and everyone nodded agreeing with her.

"At least you learned how to properly slap someone" – Naruto said and everyone sweat dropped.

"Sabaku no Gaara and Miwa Fuji please step into the arena to begin your match" – Hayate said and Gaara used his traditional sand shunshin to the arena while his opponent jumped off.

**## Sabaku no Gaara vs. Miwa Fuji ##**

"Ready?" – Hayate asked. Fuji nodded and in Gaara's case sand left his gourd and started dancing around him.

"HAJIME" – the proctor said and jumped away. He could sense the rise in Gaara's bloodlust.

"Sand Shuriken" – Gaara immediately said and sent ten shurikens he made with his sand towards the enemy. Fuji didn't expect such a sudden attack and made a very risky evasion maneuver by ducking to the ground.

Fuji was rising when he noticed his feet were caught in something. He looked down and saw sand wrapped around his feet and quickly rising. Fuji tried to struggle to get free but it seemed the more he struggled the quicker it wrapped around him.

Not even five seconds later Fuji was completely covered in sand. "Sand Coffin" – Gaara said as he brought his open hand up. He suddenly close his hand and said "Sand Funeral". Gaara close his hand into a fist and immediately the sand around Fuji compressed completely crushing him. Fuji exploded in a shower of blood that covered almost all the arena.

"Winner: Sabaku no Gaara" – Hayate said a little disgusted as someone could kill this easily even more in a tournament.

"H-He k-killed him" – Sakura said as she had awakened up just in time to see the bloody end.

"Fuji" – Fuu murmured to herself. Even though, in her village, only Shibuki liked her she still wouldn't want to kill anyone or whish their death for that fact.

"**That tanuki always wanted destruction. He still is insane"** – Kurama said to Naruto.

"_I guess I need to defeat him if we face off to prove my point"_ – Naruto replied.

"Uzumaki, you will be mine" – Gaara almost yelled pointing to our favorite blonde standing in the balcony.

"I already told you I don't swing that way" – Naruto said and that phrase pissed Gaara off as she shot a wave of sand towards him.

Naruto watched the sand came to him and before anyone could react, the sand wrapped around him and immediately crushed him.

"NARUTO" – Kakashi yelled and his watched his little brother getting crushed to death. Gaara smiled as he finally got this precious blood offering to her mother. He quickly removed his sand to show an untouched Uzumaki Naruto.

"Did you do something?" – Naruto asked. The reactions were very different. Kakashi sighed in relief. Temari and Kankuro had their jaws on the floor as they saw the blonde unhurt. Yugito stared at the blonde suspiciously, to her he was truly an enigma.

Naruto made a quick sealless shunshin and landed right in front of Gaara. He proceeded to plant a very firm kick in his stomach and sent him flying to the wall. The sand wasn't quick enough to protect and everyone could see small cracks appears in his skin.

"He hit Gaara" – Kankuro said flagger basted. He never saw his brother get hit for that fact and yet this blonde kid just appears in front of him and gives him a kick like it was nothing.

"So you do have another defensive sand layer" – Naruto said as he watched Gaara get up and the cracks disappear.

"ENOUGH" – the voice of the hokage roared through the room instantly putting everyone in attention. "Naruto stand down and you" – the hokage said pointing to Baki the sand team jonin "Control your students or we will discipline them for you".

"Apologies Hokage-sama" – Baki said bowing to the hokage. That Gaara almost ruined everything.

(A/N: Tenten vs. Temari Cannon style)

"Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji please step into the arena to begin your match" – Hayate said and Chouji got kinda scared but nonetheless they both made their way down.

"HAJIME" – Hayate said.

As soon as the proctor started the match Neji activated his byakugan and charge at Chouji. Chouji panicked and started a sloppy Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank). Chouji started spinning and going with good speed against Neji.

Neji watched him approach and quickly made a plan. Neji dodged to the side and placed his foot in front of Chouji's path. This action made Chouji bump into his foot and rise into the air quickly losing his stance and ending the technique and allowing Neji to give him a few good juuken strikes that left him unconscious on the ground.

"Winner: Hyuuga Neji" – Hayate said.

"It was his fate to lose to me" – Neji smugly said.

Neji walked up the stair and was congratulated by Tenten. He didn't know it but she had a crush on him but even with his superior eyesight he was too blind to see it.

"Hyuuga Hinata vs. Karui of Kumo please step into the arena to begin your match" – Hayate said.

Hinata was leaving when Naruto pulled her back and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "For luck" – he said and she smiled.

"I know you don't like Kumo but don't go overboard" – Naruto whispered to her hear and she nodded.

**## Hyuuga Hinata vs. Karui of Kumo ##**

"READY?" – Hayate asked and seeing both nod he said "HAJIME".

"My lucky day I get to face a Hyuuga" – Karui said and got a confused look from Hinata.

"What I mean is that the Hyuugas specialize too much on Taijutsu, if I keep my distance you can't do anything. I wonder why our former Raikage wanted your bloodline so much" – Karui said.

Hinata frowned. "You know, I was the one that was kidnapped that day" – she said and Karui raised an eyebrow.

"So that means that you are the heiress. My lucky day, I get to kick your ass and prove that the hyuugas are worthless" – Karui said smirking.

Hinata chuckled sadly. "I'm no longer the heiress or a hyuuga for that matter" – Hinata replied.

"I don't understand" – Karui said.

"What I meant is that I no longer belong to the hyuuga clan. My father deemed too weak to be the heiress of the clan so he branded me with the cage bird seal and disavowed me from the clan" – Hinata explained and a few on the stands gasped.

**## Balcony ##**

"That's cruel, to leave your daughter because she's weak" – Ino said. She wondered what would happen if that happened to her.

Kurenai seethed her teeth. When she found out she wanted nothing more than strangle that Hiashi. To do that to his own family, no wonder he sent his own brother to his death.

**## Hyuuga Hinata vs. Karui of Kumo ##**

Karui didn't say anything. She never knew that the Hyuugas would be so cold and uncaring. She heard about that they were arrogant and stoic but this was a new low.

"In the end I should be grateful to you" – Hinata started and seeing Karui's confused look she continued "If you didn't kidnap me, Naruto-kun wouldn't have saved me and maybe my father would never have expelled me. The last few years I've spent with Naruto-kun were my happiest time, my father never showed love our compassion of any sort so I guess in the end everything worked out for the best" – Hinata concluded showing a small yet true smile.

"Naruto-kun, you mean that blonde kid?" – Karui asked pointing to our favorite blonde watching in the balcony.

"Why are you calling me kid we are the same age" – Naruto stated from the balcony.

"Yes, he was the one that found me when I was being kidnapped and managed to hold off and eventually defeat my kidnapper" – Hinata said and Karui's eye widened.

"B-But you were six years old. How can a six years old child kill a jonin?" – Karui asked in shock.

Everyone who heard took a while to assimilate and turned to face the blonde.

Naruto sighed and answered "That is what happens when people underestimate me. Even though I was six years old I already was gennin level and I am very sneaky. He underestimated me and paid the price." – Naruto explained and the audience slowly nodded.

Hinata smiled remembering all the fun they had since she started living with him. Teaching him proper manner at the table, smacking him with a pillow so he could wake up, hiding his ramen, helping him with his pranks, training with him, watching the night skies and sunsets with him, living with him, sleeping next to him and kissing him.

"You did mention that if you kept your distance from the hyuugas it would be fine but with me that doesn't apply. I can assure you that I am a master at the juuken but I didn't stick with only that as I will show you now" – Hinata said and dropped to the basic juuken stance.

"Ready?" – Hinata asked and Karui nodded and picked up her sword from her back. Hinata channeled chakra to her wrist seal and in a poof of smoke there was in her hand a twenty inches long singled edged straight sword. The blade's hilt was lavender with white lines around the edges.

"So you know kenjutsu" – Karui said and dashed towards her. Karui jumped and did a vertical slash only to Hinata block with her own sword. Hinata jumped back and did a few hand seals and shouted "Suiton - Teppoudama (Water Bullet)". Hinata sent a few compressed water bullets at high speed towards Karui. Karui skillfully evaded all of them and watched as they collided with the wall and removed a good chunk of it. Karui gulped; if that had hit her it would have broken a few bones.

Karui once again rushed forward and said "Cloud-Style: Deception Slice" and made a slash motion with her sword. Hinata easily blocked but Karui turned to smoke revealing a wooden log. Hinata activated her byakugan just in time to block a lateral swing from Karui's sword and jumped back gaining a bit of distance from Karui.

Hinata knew that she didn't stand a chance with Kenjutsu. She preferred to daggers to swords. Daggers were easier to integrate with her Taijutsu style and allowed for more swift motions without leaving so many openings.

Hinata channeled wind chakra to her sword and quickly closed the distance. Karui brought her sword to block. Wrong move as Hinata made a few quick slashes and destroyed Karui's sword leaving it in pieces on the ground and Karui holding the hilt.

"What did you do?" – Karui asked getting pissed off. That was her favorite sword.

"After a few skirmishes I can tell that you are better at kenjutsu than me so I had to take care of that. I channeled wind chakra to my sword and destroyed yours" – Hinata explained and once again ran through hand seals and said "Suiton - Suishouha (Exploding Water Wave)". Hinata expelled great amounts of water to the arena completely flooding the grounds.

**## Balcony ##**

"Not possible. That's an A-rank water jutsu. How can she have enough chakra for that?" – Kakashi asked out loud and turned to Kurenai. "What have you been teaching them?" – He asked.

Kurenai simply smirked. "I didn't teach them anything, all credits go for Naruto" – Kurenai said and Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"I told you I've been training since I was five years old. Hinata joined me when she was seven. The dead last and the shy girl was all a cover. Deception is a ninja's greatest tool" – Naruto said and everyone turned their attention to the arena.

**## Hyuuga Hinata vs. Karui of Kumo ##**

"Raiton - Kangekiha (Lightning Style: Emotion Wave)" – Karui said and channeled raiton chakra through her hands and released it through the water to shock Hinata.

Hinata saw this and jumped up to break her connection with the water. She went through hand seals and said "Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" and sent a gust of wave that disrupted the lightning attack and made Karui lose her balance.

Hinata took this opportunity and quickly went through new hand seals and shouted her favorite water technique "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon)". A water dragon rose from the water in the ground and quickly crashed into Karui who didn't have time to dodge. Karui was sent crashing into the wall and hit with the pressure of the water dragon.

Karui was a little dazed from the impact and slowly got up but Hinata quickly appeared next to her and said "Suiton - Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison)". A chunk of water rose and quickly formed a sphere that trapped Karui inside and rendered her unable to move.

Hayate was shocked. The amount of skill the girl displayed with water jutsu was jonin level. He managed to break free from his stutter and said "Winner: Hyuuga Hinata".

**## Balcony ##**

"She won, she won" – Naruto chanted as he watched everyone on the balcony except his team stare in shock as Hinata made her way up the stairs. Even the hokage was shocked at the skill she showed.

Kakashi broke free from his own shock. He blinked…and blinked again. Kakashi approached Neji. "C-Can you check her chakra levels?" – he asked stuttering.

Neji activated his byakugan and froze to what he saw. "T-That's impossible. She has elite jonin chakra levels. How is that even possible? She is a gennin and nothing but a failure"- Neji said.

"If she is a failure I wonder what a genius could do" – Kakashi mused.

Naruto quickly hugged Hinata and spinned her around. "Congratulations Hime" – Naruto said making her giggle.

"You are nothing but a failure. To rely on Ninjutsu only proves you weren't meant for the byakugan" – Neji coldly stated.

"Then if we face in the finals I'll show you my juuken" – Hinata said.

"Omoi from Kumo vs. Fuu from Taki please step into the arena to begin your match" – Hayate called out.

**## Omoi from Kumo vs. Fuu from Taki ##**

"Ready?" – Hayate asked and both nodded.

"HAJIME" – Hayate called out and immediately jumped back.

Fuu quickly went through a few hand seals and said "Mizu no Muchi (Water Whip)". Fuu took advantage of the existing water and quickly made fours water whips that grabbed Omoi's arms and legs and pinned him in the spot.

Fuu approached him from behind and placed a kunai at his neck. "Yield" – Fuu said. Omoi tried to struggle to find a way to free himself from this binds but they wouldn't budge.

"I surrender" – Omoi said.

"Winner: Fuu of Taki" – Hayate said.

**## Balcony ##**

"That was...anticlimactic" - Asuma said was he watched Omoi return to the balcony with his head low. To be caught off guard and defeated with a single jutsu it was a shame.

"Man those things are really tight, they wouldn't budge" - Omoi said while sucking on his lollypop and shaking his head in disappointment.

"What affinity do you have?" - Naruto asked.

"Like most people in Kumo I have lightning why?" - Omoi asked.

"You could have channeled lightning chakra trough the whips and since they are water they would most likely have weakened enough for you to perform a substitution" - Naruto explained and Omoi face palmed.

"How come I didn't think of that" - Omoi asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Nii Yugito vs. Aburame Shino please come to the arena to begin the match" - Hayate called out.

"Good luck Shino" - Naruto said and Hinata nodded.

"Thank you but is unlikely I will win" - Shino stoically said heading down to the arena.

"Well he's excited" - Asuma said.

**## Aburame Shino vs. Nii Yugito ##**

"Ready?" - Hayate asked and both nodded. "HAJIME" - Hayate said and jumped back.

Immediately as Hayate said start Yugito jumped into action and quickly close the distance between her and Shino. Yugito jumped in the air and performed a drop kick. Shino brought both his arms up in a x formation and blocked the kick.

Shino quickly grabbed her leg and spinning threw her at the wall. Yugito twisted mid air and landed gracefully in the wall like a cat would.

**## Balcony ##**

"Looks like Shino's taijutsu skill as increased" - Kakashi said surprised.

"Since Naruto and Hinata were more advanced it gave me more time to focus on Shino. Also he's main weakness, as most long range users, is taijutsu so we tried to get him a defensive type taijutsu style" - Kurenai explained and Kakashi nodded.

"Go Shino, kick her ass" - Naruto yelled. Kurenai just shook her head. Naruto could defeat her in a spar and yet he still had a childish behavior.

**## Aburame Shino vs. Nii Yugito ##**

Yugito dropped from the wall and into the ground and crouched in all four like a cat getting ready to pounce on the victim. Shino eyed her very carefully and started releasing his bugs. Yugito saw the bugs heading towards her and shouted "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Fire Technique)". Multiple fireballs crashed into Shino's bugs and engulfed them in flames.

Yugito smirked but quickly dropped her smile when she noticed that the bugs were still coming as if nothing happened to them.

"How did you do that?" - Yugito asked.

"My main weakness is fire since it can easily destroy my bugs so I coated them with water chakra to protect them" - Shino stoically explained.

"I guess I have to turn up the heat" - Yugito said smirking. "_Let's go Nibi" - _Yugito said to her partner.

"**Right kitten"**- Nibi replied.

"Katon: Ao Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Blue Fireball technique)" - Yugito yelled and unleashed a big blue fireball towards Shino. This fireball engulfed the bugs and immediately turned them to dust. The fireball continued its path towards Shino.

"Doton - Doryuuheki (Earth Wall)" - Shino said and a small earth wall rose in front of him to protect him. The fireball collided to the earth wall and slowly but surely began to apply pressure. The wall didn't stand a chance with a bijuu powered fireball and began to crack until he collapsed.

Shino saw the wall starting to crack and immediately jumped away. Yugito expected such, so she was there to greet with a fierce punch to his face. Yugito punched him but he transformed into bugs "_Bug Clone"_ - Yugito thought as the clone she punched began to surround her. Yugito channeled Nibi's chakra and one by one each of the bugs began to fall on the ground killed by the bijuu's extremely poisonous chakra.

"I surrender, she destroyed one of my hives and i'm low on chakra. It would be illogical to proceed" - Shino breathing heavily.

"Winner by forfeit Nii Yugito" - Hayate said.

**## Balcony ##**

"You did good Shino" - Kurenai said and he nodded.

"Yeah , it would be very hard to win against someone like her" - Naruto said.

"What's so special about her?" - Sasuke asked but it felt more like a demand.

"Let's just say she's the number two" - Naruto said smirking and Sasuke was about to jump him when Kakashi caught his shoulder.

The hokage heard that and already suspected as much. "_That means that with her there are 5 jinchuurikis here" _ - the hokage thought.

"Nara Shikamaru vs. Inuzuka Kiba please come to the arena" - Hayate called.

"Yeah the lazy ass. We have this one on the bag" - Kiba cheered and he picked up Akamaru and ran to the arena.

**## Nara Shikamaru vs. Inuzuka Kiba** **##**

"Ready?" - Hayate asked.

"That's right we are" - Kiba yelled.

"Troublesome, I guess I am" - Shikamaru replied.

"HAJIME" - Hayate said and jumped back.

"_This is so troublesome. I'm no match for Kiba's speed or strength..."_ - Shikamaru thought as he analyzed Kiba and came up with a plan for defeat him.

Kiba immediately said "Ninpou - Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)". We could see as Kiba crouched to the ground in all fours. His nails became more elongated as his fangs and his eyes took a more feral grin with vertical slits.

Kiba ran forward with impressive speed and Shikamaru, the lazy ass he is, decided to run and avoid very single strike Kiba tried. This continued for a few minutes until Kiba got tired and jumped back gaining some distance.

"Fight back lazy ass" - Kiba yelled get pissed off that he didn't hit him one single time.

"I'm fighting back, troublesome" - Shikamaru said and sighed. Shikamaru went through his pockets and took a smoke bomb. He threw it at Kiba and the entire arena where Kiba was became covered in smoke.

Inside the smoke cloud Kiba was quickly turning and checking every position to find out what exactly Shikamaru was trying to do. He check left, right, up and his left. Kiba was getting tired of this and about to jump away when he froze unable to move.

As the smoke cleared Kiba could see Shikamaru crouching with his hands in the rat seal.

"What did you do?" - Kiba asked as he struggled to move. Kiba could see from the corner of his eye that Akamaru was also frozen in the same place.

" Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) Success" - Shikamaru said.

"In the beginning of the match when you engaged me in taijutsu I placed a few small bells in you. When I threw the smoke bomb I blocked your vision of me so you couldn't see what I was doing. Since you had the bells I could easily find you in the middle of the smoke and connected my shadow to yours preventing you from moving" - Shikamaru explained.

"Forfeit" - Shikamaru said.

"Fine I surrender" - Kiba said angry how it turned out.

"Winner by forfeit: Nara Shikamaru" - Hayate said.

**## Balcony ##**

"Who thought the lazy ass could come up with that" - Sakura smugly said.

Asuma laughed. "You know I gave him an IQ test and he scored 220. The kid's genius and never got good scores in the academy because he was always too bored to do more" - Asuma said chuckling to the shock of many.

"Just slight above you" - Hinata whispered to Naruto.

Asuma over heard what Hinata said. "What do mean _slightly_ above him?" - Asuma asked.

"Exactly that. Naruto did an IQ test like everyone however in the academy he scored less than 50 which would mean severe lack of cognitive functions. However we tested each other at home and he scored 210" - Hinata explained and everyone jaw hit the floor.

"How can the dead last have such high IQ?" - Asuma asked.

"The same way Shikamaru who was almost the dead last has as well" - Naruto said chuckling. "But i'm not the only one. My Hime here also scored 200 points" - Naruto said and laughed at their faces. The dead last and the shy girl were genius. "_This never gets old"_ - Naruto thought.

"How wonder what more did you hide?" - Asuma asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee please step into the arena for the match" - Hayate called out.

"Looks like we are up Lee. I want to test my Dragon Fist against your Goken (Strong Fist) so how about I only use taijutsu no bloodline even?" - Naruto asked.

"THAT'S THE MOST YOUTHFULL THING SOMEONE AS EVER SAID TO ME. I AGREE. LETS SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH" - Lee yelled making everyone wince at the tone.

"SUCH A YOUTHFULL OPPONENT YOU SHOULD MAKE HIM YOUR ETERNAL RIVAL" - Gai yelled.

"YES GAI-SENSEI" - Lee said.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Both master and student were hugging each other in the a beach as the water came rushing between them and crashing into the rocks. Tears could be seen shinning as the sun was going down.

"KAI! KAI!" - Naruto yelled. "_Kurama HELPPPP" - _He pleaded to his partner.

"**It doesn't work, what sort of genjutsu is this**" - Kurama said as he ran to the back of his seal and closed his eyes with his tails.

"WAIT!" - Sakura yelled making Naruto turn back as he was already going down to the arena. "You have a bloodline?" - Sakura asked.

"Yes I do" - Naruto said and discarded anymore question as he turned to leave again.

"How can a clan less and orphan loser like you a bloodline?" - Sasuke smugly asked. Naruto clenched his fist shaking in anger. He almost channeled the kyuubi's chakra but Kurama managed to hold it.

Naruto managed to calmed down. "You know Sasuke? One day you will eat all those words, you are not as special as you think. Besides people say that my bloodline is the strongest in the world" - Naruto said.

"Please dobe. The sharingan is the most powerful bloodline in the world" - Sasuke said smirking.

"If you say so" - Naruto said laughing as he made his way down the stairs. People who knew he had the sharingan chuckled at his word play.

**## Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee ##**

"Ready?" - Hayate asked and both nodded.

"Final match of the preliminaries Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee. HAJIME" - Hayate said and jumped back.

"We are both genius of hard word Lee. Let's show them the power of taijutsu" - Naruto said and got into his stance. Left leg in front of the right with both knees bent, left arm stretched with the hand palm facing the enemy while the right arm was coiled near the waist with a fist.

Lee had a more simple stance. He was standing straight with his left arm behind his back and his right arm pointing to the enemy with a straight palm.

**## Balcony ##**

"Strange" - Gai mused "Never seen that particular stance before" - Gai thought out loud nursing his chin while he thought.

"That stance belongs to the taijutsu style of his father with a few modifications that Naruto integrated in there." - Hinata said

"I thought Naruto was an orphan" - Sakura asked.

"He is but his father left him scrolls with his jutsus" - Hinata explained.

"Who was his father?" - Sakura asked.

"It isn't my place to tell" - Hinata replied and Sakura frowned.

"Must be some unknown chunnin who got drunk and died in some mission" - Sasuke said and Kakashi was about to snap his neck for disrespecting his sensei.

**## Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee ##**

As Hayate said start, Rock Lee immediately started running to Naruto. He close the distance in no time. Lee jumped and said "Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind)" and tried to kick him. Naruto brought his right arm and blocked the kick.

Lee jumped back and Naruto immediately regretted blocking that as his arm felt a little numb.

As Lee touched the ground he went again at high speeds towards Naruto and both engaged in a fierce display of taijutsu. Due to the fact that Naruto could use chakra to empower his muscles, he had a slight advantage in speed in short bursts that were perfect for his quick counters.

The battle went on until Lee quickly got in past his defenses. Lee crouched beneath Naruto and said "Konoha Shoufuu (Leaf Rising Wind)". Lee tried an uppercut with his feet at Naruto but he managed to roll and dodge it.

As Naruto was rolling he tried to sweep Lee's legs only to make him jump back and evade it as well.

As soon as Lee touched the ground he disappeared in a burst of speed. Naruto looked around until he felt Lee above. He looked up just in time to block a powerful drop kick with both arms. Naruto quickly grabbed his leg and threw Lee at the ground. Lee spinned and landed without trouble at the ground.

"Your taijutsu is very good Naruto-kun, as expected from my eternal rival" - Lee said with tears in his eyes.

Naruto shuddered and replied "S-Sure Lee, eternal rivals". Naruto knew he might have signed his death sentence right there but this match was extremely good. Hinata was a very good sparring partner at taijutsu but she always used her gentle fist style. Naruto never faced a user of Goken.

Even thought Naruto had the advantage in speed he sometimes managed to get in a punch or kick but Lee seemed to brush them off as nothing more than a little scratch. But this difference in speed was almost removed by Lee's experience in taijutsu putting them equals in skill.

This time Naruto took charge and ran towards Lee. Naruto threw a sloppy punch that Lee easily side stepped but that was what Naruto wanted. As soon as Lee side stepped his punch Naruto threw his hands to the ground to support himself and used his legs to snare Lee's head between his feet. Naruto with a swift motion of his ankles threw Lee at a wall who didn't see that coming and was unable to block.

**## Balcony ##**

"Impressive - Gai shocked with that particular movement that managed to firmly give Lee some damage.

"Naruto's taijutsu style incorporates allot of acrobatic movements. He could have snapped Lee's neck with that one" - Hinata explained and Gai eyes widened. Thank god his student was alive.

**## Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee ##**

"I didn't expect such a technique from you Naruto-kun" - Lee said as he got up and brushed off the dust.

"Lee, take them off" - Gai yelled from the balcony.

Lee heard what his sensei said and was surprised. "But I thought you could only remove them if it was to protect someone important to you" - Lee said.

"It is but this time i'm giving permission to remove them" - Gai said.

Lee heard this and smiled. He sat down in the ground and removed the weights he was wearing beneath his orange leg warmers.

"_So he uses weights. I knew this wasn't his full power" - _Naruto thought and considered removing his seals but he would wait and see if it was necessary.

**## Balcony ##**

"Just removing a bit of weight won't do anything" - Sakura said. She watched Lee removed his weights and drop them in the ground and caused a crash that shook the entire arena.

Sakura's eyes widened at the weight he had.

"Wasn't that a little bit too much Gai?" - Kakashi asked and Gai scoffed.

"How can he even stand with so much weight?" - Yugito yelled. What was with these leaf ninjas, were they all crazy.

**## Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee ##**

"YOSH Now I can move freely." - Lee said and Naruto lost track of Lee.

Naruto didn't even managed to blink as Lee appeared right in front of him and delivered a powerful punch straight to his face that sent Naruto tumbling to the ground.

Naruto slowly got up as Lee appeared next to him and kicked him in the stomach and sent him crashing to the wall. Naruto slowly got up as Lee appeared next to him. Lee crouched and kicked him into the air. Before Naruto could process the situation he was already in the air. He blinked just in time to see Lee give a drop kick and send him to the ground crashing into the cement floor hard. The floor cracked from the pressure and release a cloud of dust.

**## Balcony ##**

"That is some speed" - Kakashi said.

"Unbelievable, I didn't even see anything" - Sakura said.

"_Why can't my sharingan track that speed. He's nothing more than a blur"_ - Sasuke thought as he seethed his teeth.

"Looks like Naruto is done" - Asuma said as he smoked his cigar.

"I wouldn't be so sure" - Kurenai replied with a knowing grin and got confused faces from Kakashi and Asuma.

**## Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee ##**

Naruto slowly got up and removed a few rocks that were nearby from the crater he caused. He dusted himself off and saw his ruined jacket.

"You know I liked this jacket" - Naruto said and everyone sweat dropped as he remained so calm when he just got plummeted to the earth.

Naruto raised his right hand and made a half tiger seal and said "Gravity Seals KAI!". His whole body slowly glowed and dimmed down.

"You aren't the only one who trains with weights Lee although I prefer resistance seals" - Naruto said as he flexed his muscles to get used to his new speed. Naruto ran with blinding speeds towards Lee. Lee didn't have time to do anything as Naruto took a page from Lee's book a punched him straight in the face and sent him to the ground.

**## Balcony ##**

"Fast" - Kakashi said. "Looks like you are right Kurenai. He also had weights on" - Kakashi said and Kurenai nodded.

"But I didn't see him removing weights Kakashi-sensei?" - Ino asked.

"Naruto wasn't physical weights. He was using what it's called gravity seals. These seals were invented by the yondaime hokage and basically they restrain the body's movement making you put more strength to move" - Kakashi explained and Ino nodded.

"I want those seals" - Sasuke demanded.

"Sorry but I can't give you. They can only be applied by someone very well versed in seals and they are very dangerous to anyone who doesn't know seals. If you don't know how to properly use them you may not be able to deactivate them during a battle giving the opponent a big advantage" - Kakashi explained with a serious tone.

"Then how can that dobe use them?" - Sasuke asked as he saw Naruto get leaps ahead of him. That power should be his.

"Apparently he's very good with seals and a seal master" - Kakashi said much to the surprise of everyone.

"But I thought you needed to very smart to learn that" - Sakura asked.

"Then I guess that Hinata was saying the truth about his IQ" - Kakashi said chuckling.

**## Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee ##**

They both engaged in a vicious taijutsu battle. To anyone bellow jonin they were nothing but blurs at such speeds. The power and speed that was behind those attacks was enough to completely shatter anyone bone it hit the opponent.

Every single punch or kick they gave, the opponent blocked it and sent a shock wave towards the whole arena.

Lee disappeared in a burst of speed and quickly appeared behind Naruto and threw a punch. Naruto caught the punch with both hands and brought Lee in front of him and placed a kick in his stomach. Lee simply shrugged it off.

"As I expected. I'm faster but you have more strength" - Naruto said.

"So it is" - Lee said as he regained his balance and untangled his ligatures in both arms. Lee disappeared and quickly appeared next to Naruto and kneed him in the stomach. Naruto double over and Lee kicked him into the air.

Naruto was in mid air when Lee appeared next to him and tapped his back. Lee's ligatures quickly left his arms and wrapped around Naruto. Lee picked Naruto and both started spinning very fast and going in fast to the ground "Omote Renge (Front Lotus)".

"_This is going to hurt"_ - Naruto thought as he was spinning and heading head first to ground with high speeds.

BOOM!

A massive shock wave was heard through the whole room as Lee sent Naruto to the ground making a big crater. Much bigger that the one that was previously there. Lee was on the side as he watched the dust cloud settle and saw Naruto lying on the ground.

"Ohhhh" - Naruto barely said as he got up from the crater and got shocked faces from everyone. "That hurt like hell. I'm already regretting not using my bloodline" - he said as he got up and flexed his neck and dusted off his clothes.

"How can you stand up after that?" - Lee asked as he was starting to get tired. That move was forbidden by his sensei due to toll it takes on his muscles.

"I channeled chakra to my body to strength him and lessen the impact but even so it hurt like hell" - Naruto said as he got ready to continue the onslaught. "It's about time to show you the true power of my taijutsu style" - Naruto said.

Lee didn't want to give him time to recover and quickly ran towards him and said "Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind)". Naruto already knew this move and took the opportunity. He saw the kick approaching and elbowed Lee's leg.

Lee toppled over in pain and nursed his leg. "I'm sorry Lee but my true taijutsu style is meant to target weak and pressure points along the human body. I didn't put enough pressure to break the bones. Please surrender I do not want to hurt you" - Naruto said.

"I cannot give up. Gai-sensei forgive me but I must do this." - Lee said and rose up. He brought his arms in front of his chest in an x form. Naruto watched was his veins started to show beneath his skins and his skins started to become redder.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what Lee was about to do. "Lee you can't open them, this is getting out of hand" - Naruto said.

"I cannot give up, for this is my nindo way" - Lee said.

"Kaimon (Gate of Opening) KAI" - Lee said as his veins started getting more defined under his skin.

"Kyuumon (Gate of Healing) KAI" - Lee said and his started turning red.

"Seimon (Gate of Life) KAI" - Lee said and a green aura could be seen forming around his body.

"Shoomon (Gate of Pain) KAI" - Lee said.

"Tomon (Gate of Closing) KAI" - Lee said and the air around him began to swirl around him due to massive amounts of chakra he was realizing.

**## Balcony ##**

"You taught him how to open the gates?" - Kakashi said. "ARE YOU INSANE?" - he asked.

"I don't want to hear this from you. He can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is the only thing he has." - Gai replied.

"I can see the chakra around his body. This is amazing" - Sakura said as she watched in wonder the power that was radiating from Lee.

"I want you to teach me this Kakashi-sensei" - Sasuke said.

"NEVER. The gates are extremely dangerous. There are eight gates in the human body. If you open them all you temporarily gain a boost of strength that can surpass a Kage but then you die" - Kakashi explained.

"Lee is using them. Then that means is going to die?" - Sasuke asked.

"You die if you open the eight and last gate. However if your body isn't strong enough to handle the strain of lower gates you can easily die as well. This is why it is a very dangerous technique" - Kakashi explained and Sasuke huffed.

**## Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee ##**

"You truly are amazing Lee. But I can't lose here as well and I promised only taijutsu which only leaves me this as my last trump card.

"KAIMON, KYUUMON, SEIMON, SHOMON, TOMON KAI!" - Naruto said and exploded with chakra.

**## Balcony ##**

"WHAAATTT?" - Kakashi yelled as he watched Naruto so easily open five gates. "How can he open the gates as well, he is crazy?" - Kakashi said.

"KURENAI" - Kakashi started "Did you teach him this?" - Kakashi asked in a dangerous voice.

"NO, I didn't even know he could do this" - Kurenai said just as surprised.

"Relax" - Hinata started and got the attention of everyone. "He knows what he's doing. Anyone can open the gates as long they know where they are situated in the human body. I can open them as well. I can go up to four." - Hinata said and everyone stared at her in shock.

Kakashi gulped and revealed his sharingan to see the battle that was about to unsure. "How many gates can he open?" - Kakashi asked.

Hinata smirked and shouted "Naruto go full power".

**## Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee ##**

Naruto laughed at the enthusiasm Hinata was showing and decided to show them.

"_Kurama get ready. I'm going full strength"_ - Naruto said smirking.

"**Honestly you have no restraint" ** - Kurama replied.

"Keimon (Joy of Gate) Kyoomon (Gate of Shock) KAI" - Naruto said and he was surrounded by a blue aura.

**## Balcony ##**

"Seven Gates" - Kakashi said barely standing. Sakura, Ino and most of the weaker gennins were on the ground. The amount of power Naruto was unleashing was pushing the air from everyone.

**## Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee ##**

"Shimon (Gate of Death) KAII" - Naruto said and everyone's eyes widened. Naruto's muscles bulged out completely reaping off his mesh armor and shirt he head leaving his torso naked. Naruto started walking towards Lee, every step he took the ground beneath him cracked. His eyes were completely blue and his skins was red. His was sweating heavily and that gave him a blue aura around. His hair was flowing in the air and lightly glowing.

**## Balcony ##**

"H-He opened the last gate" - Kakashi said as he fell to his knees.

"Don't worry" - Hinata said calmly and everyone stared at her "There are five people in the whole world who can open all gates and live and Naruto is one of them" - Hinata concluded.

"Y-You mean he can open the last gate and l-live?" - Gai asked and she nodded.

Gai gulped and turned his attention to the arena. This was a moment of a life time. To be able to witness all eight gates opened.

**## Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee ##**

"**Ready Lee?**"- Naruto asked. His voice took a deeper tone due to all the open gates. Lee gulped and slowly nodded not really wanting to see just what was going to happen to him.

Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed that not even the hokage could follow. Not even Kakashi's sharingan managed to follow him.

Lee looked around when suddenly felt crippling pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw Naruto with his fist embedded in his chest. Lee was sent flying. Before he could hit anything, Naruto appeared beneath him and kneed him in the back and sent him into the air.

Naruto disappeared once again and appeared above Lee in the air. Naruto punched Lee with such strength that sent a shockwave throught the whole arena. Anyone watching had to secure themselves with chakra to stand.

Lee was about to go crashing into the ground when Naruto pulled him back by his arms ligatures and gave him a drop kick to the chest and sent crashing into the ground. When Lee smashed, to whole building shacked and the arena was blown to bits. The hokage and jonins that were watching had to leave otherwise they would receive to full power of the blast wave.

Naruto dropped to the ground and kneeled. Even thought he could survive opening all the gates it took a very large toll in his body.

Hayate approached Lee to see if he was even in one piece. He approached him and touched his neck and felt a weak pulse from him.

"Ah-Ah. Winner by knockout: Uzumaki Naruto" - Hayate said stuttering. He snapped from his shocks and yelled "MEDICS".

**## Balcony ##**

No one said anything to the amount of power they just displayed. They wondered how even Lee managed to survive such brutal strikes.

They saw Naruto slowly walking up to them. They noticed he was breathing heavily.

"So that's the power of the eight gate" - Gai said as he ran towards his fallen student.

"A-Are you okay Naruto?" - Kakashi asked.

Naruto sunk to the ground and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I just need a little bit of sleep and I'll be back up in no time" - he replied.

"You aren't human" - Yugito said as she approached Naruto.

"Funny because if it weren't for the furball I would have died" - Naruto said chuckling too the shock of many and confusion of the others. "You probably wouldn't survive. Anyone below the fifth wouldn't survive opening the last gate. I don't like openings gate because I have better options but I promise Lee a taijutsu only battle. I won't be able to move properly today" - Naruto said.

"Do you know any of them?" - Sasuke smugly asked trying to get as much information as he could.

"Well of the five people that can survive there are three in here. There's me, Killer Bee" - Naruto said pointing towards the Kumo's team jonin" and there is Fuu" - Naruto concluded pointing to Fuu the member of the Taki team.

"Why are they so special" - Sasuke asked and everyone tensed.

"Not my place to tell Sasuke" - Naruto replied and got to his feet. Sasuke scowled the blonde.

"Contestants gather up" - Hayate said and everyone who passed was now standing in front of Hayate.

"Is Lee alright?" - Naruto asked.

"Well...According to the medics, his muscles are shredded, he as a few broken bones a dislocated shoulder and a concussion." - Hayate replied and everyone stared at Naruto who was starting to feel bad for what he did.

"Don't worry. He will need to be in bed for three weeks before he can walk again but he will be just fine" - Hayate said and Naruto sighed in relief.

"The finals for this year chunnin's exam will be held in main arena in one month time. Here it is the tournament grid. Take a good look" - Hayate said and showed them the paper.

Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji

Fuu vs. Nii Yugito

Sabaku no Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku no Gaara vs. Sabaku no Kankuro

"Looks like I will be able to show you the true power of the sharingan" - Sasuke smirked towards Naruto.

Naruto laughed and laughed and Sasuke got pissed. What's so funny?" - Sasuke asked.

"I'll give it to you. The Sharingan is an amazing tool but that alone isn't enough" - Naruto explained.

"You will never know the true power of the sharingan and I will show it to you in the finals" - Sasuke said smirking.

"I guess we will test who's bloodline is more developed" - Naruto said smirking. Everyone who was in the room just watched and began considering that Sasuke had a death wish. Bloodline or not the amount of power Naruto unleashed here was enough to even give Kakashi or Gai a run for their money.

"I guess we also face each other cousin. I will show you what a failure you are" - Neji said to Hinata with his traditional arrogant grin.

"Maybe, but I will not give up" - Hinata said smiling.

"Ok contestants you may leave the room. See you all in one month. Naruto stay behind I want to talk to you" - the hokage said and he nodded.

**## With the Hokage ##**

"Congratulations Naruto-kun although you pulled a dangerous move" - the hokage said in a serious tone.

"I know. I would never use the gates since I have better options but I wanted to give to Lee a taijutsu battle" - Naruto explained and the hokage nodded.

"What do you plan to do during this free month?" - the hokage asked.

"Train of course. Why do you ask?" - Naruto asked.

"Well since both you and Hinata passed and Kurenai can only train one person effectively I thought I would mention that your god father arrived yesterday to the village" - the hokage said and watched Naruto reaction.

"My godfather? Who is he?" - Naruto asked wondering who did his father choose.

"My student Jiraya and one of teammates of your grandmother" - the hokage replied and watched Naruto's jaw hit the floor.

"You mean the Jiraya of the sannin?" - Naruto asked getting ready to chase to man for training.

"The one and only" - the hokage replied laughing. "He should be in the ... hot springs".

Naruto didn't think much of it and quickly left to the hot springs to meet his godfather. His godfather was the Jiraya of legendary three. He should really be able to teach him all sort of powerful techniques and be very strong and serious person. Right?

Like it? R&R


	17. 17 - Enter the Pervert

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

Zenko: When I said that Anko kissed him I was saying cheek kisses not lips. My bad.

Don't know what happened with the last part of the story. Seemed fine in word.

**Chapter 17 - Enter the Pervert**

Naruto left the main arena and found his team waiting for him.

"Everything alright?" - Hinata asked.

"Yeah the old man just told me my godfather was in town. I didn't even know I had one" - Naruto replied chuckling.

"Godfather? Who is he?" - Kurenai asked.

"Jiraya of the sannin" - Naruto said and laughed at their faces. "I know, I had the same reaction when jiji told me".

"How are we doing this sensei?" - Naruto asked.

"Well I can't train you at the same time otherwise it would unfair as you will probably face each other in the finals" - Kurenai said.

"You can give your full time to Hinata-chan. I'll pester my godfather for some training." - Naruto said.

"OK" - Kurenai replied.

"See you later at home Hime" - Naruto said. He kissed her cheek and left.

**## Konoha's Hot Springs ##**

Naruto walked through Konoha heading towards an objective. Meet his godfather at the hot springs. Konoha's hot springs were relatively small when compared to other exotic destinations but it was enough for a village like Konoha.

Naruto calmly walked through the village; he was still tired from opening all the gates and got berated by Kurama who had to heal him. No pain, no gain right?

Naruto quickly arrived at his destination and found it surprisingly calm on the outside. Normally in a warm day like this one should find the hot springs with more guests. In the end it was better this way.

Naruto entered the hot springs and made his way towards the reception desk. Sitting in the chair behind the desk was woman around forty years old. She had neck length black hair and brown eyes.

"Good afternoon, I would like to know if there's someone called Jiraya using the hot springs." - Naruto asked.

"Not that i'm aware of dear" - she replied and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her kind tone "There is a couple of kunoichis but the male section is completely empty" - she finished she explained.

Naruto sighed and walked out. When he came outside he noticed that Ebisu was there.

"Peeping on women again closet pervert?" - Naruto asked making Ebisu jump.

"Such rude comment. I'm a gentleman" - Ebisu explained.

"Sure, sure. That's why you are blushing and have a small trickle of blood on your nose" - Naruto said pointing at him.

"Nonsense." - Ebisu said waving him off "Shouldn't you be training? I heard you will be facing Uchiha Sasuke. He's a prodigy you know?" - Ebisu said.

"Yeah yeah Sasuke is great I know. Once I drive his ass to the ground in front of everyone no one will say that again" - Naruto smirking.

"You really think you can defeat an Uchiha? Nonetheless the rookie of the year" - Ebisu asked.

"Even a gennin can kill a kage" - Naruto replied much to the surprise of Ebisu. "Besides instead of peeking shouldn't you be training Konohamaru?" - Naruto asked.

Ebisu thought for a moment and came with the perfect excuse for being there. "I was testing the hot water to see if it was good so that Konohamaru could train chakra control" - Ebisu stated smugly rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"_Does he think he fools anyone?"_ - Naruto thought. Naruto was about to reply when they heard giggling coming from the hot spring's roof. Both scanned the area and found a man with a small telescope peeping on the women that were taking a bath.

"I will not tolerate such behavior in my presence" - Ebisu yelled and dashed to the man.

"_Tsk ...ruining my research"_ – the man thought as he erupted in a poof of smoke and revealed a toad. The toad quickly sent his tongue and wrapped it around Ebisu slamming him in the ground and knowing him out cold.

"_Uhm...toads." _ - Naruto thought as he watched the man. He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well.

"Are you Jiraya?" - Naruto asked as he faced the man.

Jiraya looked at the young blonde asking who he was. He suddenly started dancing and saying "I may look like another sannin but there is no place you can hide from me. From the north, east, west and south... the women kneel before me... I'm the gallant JIRAYA" - Jiraya said as he stopped dancing to see Naruto staring at him.

"_Why is everyone in the village an idiot? The old man is a pervert, Kakashi is always late, my grandmother is gambler and now my godfather is an idiot and a pervert" -_ Naruto thought and sighed and wondered why his father picked him of all people.

"_Now that I think about it... I wonder who my godmother is"_ - Naruto mused in thought.

"Are you really my godfather?" - Naruto asked not really wanting to know the truth.

"Godfather? ...N-Na-Naruto?" - Jiraya asked the blonde kid. Now that he looked at him he really looked like Minato. He had grown well since the last time he saw him which was around four years old.

"Hai" - Naruto replied.

"You've grown" - Jiraya said as he approached him and kneeled to his level.

"Man you must be a lady killer. I think I just found my next source of inspiration" - Jiraya stated laughing and patting his back.

"I wonder why my father chose you" - Naruto replied as his eye twitched.

"Y-you know who your father is?" - Jiraya asked with his eyes widened.

"Yeah I've known since I was five. Since you don't know I guess you haven't been in the village since then" - Naruto said and the toad sage nodded.

"If you are here now how about you help me train for the chunnin exams?" - Naruto asked and Jiraya thought for a moment before he started to giggle.

"I will train you under one condition" - Jiraya said.

Naruto knew he would most likely regret this but asked "What condition?"

"I want you to get me some mature 'fruit'" - Jiraya said giggling perversely while making gestures with his arms to form the figure of an elegant woman.

Naruto face palmed before a grin came to his lips. "I have something better for you" - Naruto said smirking to which Jiraya raised an eyebrow. He activated his sharingan displaying his full power to Jiraya.

Before Jiraya could even say anything, Naruto locked eyes with him and said "Magen: Harem Viewing Technique" and Jiraya was dragged into some hot springs that kinda looked like Konoha's but they weren't.

"Jiraya-kunnnn" - a blonde girl said as she was approaching Jiraya who was already submersed in the water. The girl had light blonde hair and brown eyes with a purple diamond shaped mark on her forehead. She has a slender frame but what really stood out were her DD cup breasts.

"Tsunade-hime I knew you loved me. Come here" - Jiraya said as he nearly passed out from blood loss.

"_Did he say Tsunade? Oh hell no" -_ Naruto thought before he abruptly ended the technique.

Jiraya pouted. "You stay away from baa-chan you pervert" - Naruto yelled pointing at him.

"Baa-chan? And sharingan? You a have lot to explain" - Jiraya said in a serious tone.

"Fine but you can't tell anyone yet. What do you want to know first?" - Naruto asked.

"How do you have the sharingan?" - Jiraya asked.

"My father never told you but my grandfather was Uchiha...Madara" - Naruto said and smirked at his face. Jiraya was moping with floor with his jaw.

"M-Ma-Madara? It can't be" - Jiraya said stuttering and allowing his brain to process the information.

"From what my father told me, Madara-jiji didn't die in his fight with Hashirama-jiji. Years later my father was born and when my Madara-jiji's wife died he left my father in the village" - Naruto explained and Jiraya nodded dumbly.

"What do you mean from what your father told you?" - Jiraya asked curiously.

"I don't really know how he did it but when I awakened my sharingan at five years old he appeared in my mindscape and explained everything." - Naruto explained.

"_It certainly is possible that brat was always a genius" _- Jiraya thought as he processed the information.

"I wonder how you never found out" - Naruto said and snapped Jiraya from his thoughts getting a confused face from him. "What I mean is that, for example, the Rasengan he created was derived from the tailed beast ball. He saw it with his sharingan. He couldn't copy it but he could see how it worked and after a bit of effort he created this" - Naruto said and extended his hand showing his perfect Rasengan.

"You can do the Rasengan. Who taught it to you?" - Jiraya asked. It wasn't everyday you saw a fourteen year old pull an A-rank jutsu.

"No one. I read my father's scroll and trained. But I prefer the Raikiri or the Chidori for battles, I only use the Rasengan when I need to destroy something" - Naruto said grinning.

"R-Raikiri" - Jiraya asked and his face paled when he saw Naruto's hand sparkle in electricity. "What kind of monster are you?" - Jiraya asked.

"A Fox" - Naruto replied laughing his ass off when Jiraya's jaw dropped.

"I think you can't surprise anymore. Now tell what that was about Tsunade being your grandmother" - Jiraya said.

"Exactly that, she was my mother's mother. My mother was Uzumaki Kushina right?" - Naruto asked and Jiraya nodded. "My mother's real name was Senju Kushina and she was the daughter of Senju Tsunade" - Naruto explained.

"I knew Tsunade had a daughter but I heard she died. I never realized she was Kushina." – Jiraya thought out loud. "That makes you member of Senju clan and also the Uchiha Clan" - Jiraya said.

"Pretty much" - Naruto said. "Do you know where Tsunade is? I promised the old man that I would bring her back after all she still has me for family" - Naruto concluded.

"Good luck with that, she lost everything and left the village for good. I've tried to talk to her but it's no good. I guess maybe you can, after the chunnin exams we'll go look for her" - Jiraya said. "Any more surprises you have?" - He asked.

"Nope I don't think I have anything more" - Naruto replied "So will you train me baka ero-sennin?" - Naruto asked.

Jiraya twitched at his nickname. "Don't call me that baka. Fine I'll teach you a couple of things. Let's go to another spot" - he replied.

**## With Naruto & Jiraya ##**

"Ok I'll teach this killer technique" - Jiraya said and slammed his palm on the ground and erupted in smoke revealing a toad with large scroll in his tongue.

"Summoning contract. I already have one" - Naruto said and Jiraya's eye twitched.

"Which one do you have?" - Jiraya asked.

"Foxes" - Naruto replied and got a confused face from Jiraya.

"There is no fox contract" - Jiraya stated with his arms crossed.

Naruto bit his thumb and flashed through hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground. When the smoke cleared Kinto appeared.

"This is Kinto a tracking fox" - Naruto fox and Kinto gave Jiraya his fox grin.

"Where did you get it?" - Jiraya asked.

"Kyuubi gave it to me" - Naruto said and Jiraya was god smacked.

"You already talked to him?" - Jiraya asked and Naruto nodded "Just be careful. Foxes are known to be cunning" - Jiraya said.

Naruto nodded. "_If he knew Kurama's cage was open he would freak" - _Naruto thought chuckling. "So anything else you can teach me?" - Naruto asked.

"Fine let's start with this..." - Jiraya said. "The next couples of Jutsus are of my own creation. Use your sharingan, it's easier for to memorize the seals" – Jiraya said and Naruto activated his eyes.

"Ninpou - Hari Jizou (Needle Guardian)" – Jiraya said and immediately his hair grew out a formed a shell around his body protecting him. "Your turn" – he said.

"That's cool. I wonder what mine will look like since I'm blonde" – Naruto said and performed the same as Jiraya. After the third try Naruto could perform this jutsu effortlessly and could rely on it for combat.

"Good. Remember this jutsu only protects from B-ranks and below" – Jiraya explained and Naruto nodded.

"Also if you intend to rely on this jutsu for defense you should let your hair grow a bit like mine so it would be quicker to use" – Jiraya explained. "Now, I want to check if your rasengan is up to the standards. Clash it with mine" – Jiraya said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I want to see if the compression, rotation and general power is good enough" – Jiraya explained and Naruto nodded and both jumped back a few meters facing each other.

Both dashed forward with their palms facing one another and yelled "Rasengan" at the same time. Both spheres clashed against one another both fighting for supremacy. The confrontation continued for a few seconds until both spheres exploded and sent both Jiraya and Naruto flying on opposite directions. They quickly regain their sense and landed on the ground without much trouble.

"Your rasengan is good" – Jiraya said. "Oh by the way, who are you facing in the finals?" – he asked.

"I'm facing the 'last' Uchiha" – Naruto said chuckling.

"He'll be in one hell of ride when he finds out he isn't the last Uchiha." – Jiraya said laughing.

"Ero-sennin" – Naruto called out and his sensei's eye twitched. "You trained my father right?" – he asked and Jiraya nodded before he continued. "Do you know how he trained the hirashin?" – he asked.

"What do you mean?" – Jiraya asked until a realization hit him "Don't tell me you can use it as well?" – he asked.

"Yes, I finished my version of the shiki formula a couple months ago but it's hard for me to do multiple jumps in quick succession. I tend to crash into something" – Naruto explained.

"You said you finished your version of the shiki formula." – Jiraya stated with his hand on his chin "How good are you with seals?" – he asked.

"Seal Master level 10" – Naruto stated and Jiraya crossed his arms and pouted muttering something and genius blondes.

"I know your father used to train by placing hirashin seals on multiple places making it kinda like a circuit. I believe he also trained his own agility and flexibility as well. He had the same problem as you when he first began" – Jiraya explained.

"Thanks I'll do that" – Naruto said. "Ero-sennin I've been wondering, do you know who my god mother is?" – he asked and Jiraya raised an eyebrow.

"Godmother? I believe your mother chose Hyuuga Hana. After all Hana and Hiashi were your parents best friends" – Jiraya explained while remising about a few fun memories.

"Hinata-chan's mother? Who would have known" – Naruto said.

"What make it so surprising?" – Jiraya asked.

"Hinata is my girlfriend" – Naruto stated and that sent Jiraya into a fit of perverted giggles making Naruto's eye twitch and wonder if it was wise to tell him that

. "I knew you were a heartthrob, you are going to make me richer. Just like your parents" – Jiraya said.

"What do you mean?" – Naruto asked confused but when it came to his godfather he already expected anything.

"I'm the author of these amazing books" – Jiraya said and took an already too familiar orange book from his clothes. "One of these books is based on your parents" – Jiraya said giggling like a fan girl with a trickle of blood on his nose.

"You spied on my parents?" – Naruto asked but it was more a statement. Jiraya nodded quite proud of his accomplishments. "If you do that to me and Hinata I'll shove a raikiri up your ass" – Naruto said and Jiraya shivered at the thought.

"Calm down it was only a joke… or not" – Jiraya said laughing his ass off at his expression.

"Are you really a Sannin?" – Naruto asked getting more and more dubious of his supposed toad sage of a godfather.

"Just forget it. Let's continue the training." – Jiraya said and thought for a moment.

"Have you tried to use the kyuubi's power?" – he asked.

"I already can the kyuubi's full power" – Naruto said much to the shock of Jiraya.

"What do you mean full power?" – Jiraya asked.

"When I met my father at five years old he opened the kyuubi's cage so I can access all of his chakra" – Naruto explained.

"You can control him?" – Jiraya said astonished. There were only a few people in history that could control the power of a bijuu. They were Yagura the Sanbi Jinchuuriki and Killer Bee the Hachibi Jinchuuriki.

"That's the point. You don't control them, you work with them." – Naruto explained.

"Are you telling me that you are 'friends'?" – he asked.

"Pretty much and I'm looking for a way to set him free. He doesn't deserve to be locked up and used as a weapon" – Naruto said.

"You don't seem crazy so if you are trying to set him free and Minato opened the cage I assume it wasn't his fault that Kyuubi attacked 14 years ago" – Jiraya said.

"Exactly, when I was being born someone attacked my mother and removed the kyuubi from her. Then he used the sharingan to control him and attacked the village" – Naruto explained.

"But only Madara managed to control him" – Jiraya said.

"I know that from the history books however my father knew it wasn't Madara. After all, my father would recognize his father's chakra signature" – Naruto said.

"That makes more sense. Your father was a seal master there was no way the seal would break with him present" – Jiraya stated. "_Should I tell him about the Akatsuki? He seems much more mature then children of his age and he already is strong"_ – Jiraya thought.

"I wasn't planning on telling you this but I see that you are mature enough to understand" – Jiraya said a very serious tone.

"What is it now?" – Naruto asked.

"There is a group of S-Ranked criminals called Akatsuki and they are after the bijuu" – Jiraya said.

"Why can't my life be simple" – Naruto said as he sat on the ground. "My life since birth as been an S-rank mission. I'm hated by almost everyone and now I'll be chased by kage level ninjas" – He said sighing.

"You will have it rough but you have people that care about you. You have me, the hokage your girlfriend and I bet you have more friends" – Jiraya said and Naruto slowly nodded. "Cling to those that care about you and ignore the rest." – He concluded.

"I guess" – Naruto said.

"What's your dream?" – Jiraya asked.

"To become Hokage" – Naruto said with a small smile.

"_The same dream as both his parents. I'll do my best to guide you there"_ – Jiraya thought. "Then don't give up. Fight for what you want" – Jiraya said.

"I never give up and I never surrender for that's my ninja way" – Naruto said with renewed vigor as he jumped to his feet. Jiraya smiled. Naruto remembered him so much of Minato and Kushina it was scary. He had Minato's intellect with Kushina's personality.

"Let's go, I'll treat you to some dinner" – Jiraya said.

"YES, ramen here we go" – Naruto said and Jiraya froze.

"_NOOOOO, NOT RAMEN"_ – Jiraya thought while he cried anime tears in his mind.

Like it? R&R

Next Chapter: Calm Before The Storm


	18. 18 - Calm Before The Storm

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HINATA DOES.

**kooloowarrior**: It's fanfic for a reason. In this story Hinata was kidnapped when she was 6 years old. I wanted a similar situation like Minato and Kushina.

**Oniix:** Of course. If he ever was to truly set him free it would be close to his death but I was talking about another type of freedom xD

**devilzxknight86**: If are talking about the Hana name I took it from here.

www . 20000-names/female_japanese_names . htm

www . 20000-names/male_japanese_names . htm

If you check the names from the members of Fuu's team they also belong to these websites.

**Chapter 18 – Calm Before the Storm**

One week had passed since the end of the second phase of the chunnin exams and everyone was busy training or gathering information on the adversaries. Naruto was training with his godfather Jiraya. The man was a pervert but Naruto had to admit the man was strong and keen.

Naruto didn't have much to prepare against his opponent Sasuke. He went to the academy with him and like most Uchihas Sasuke favored fire Jutsus and relied on his sharingan.

Hinata was training with Kurenai. Naruto didn't know much of what she was doing and for good reason. After all she will most likely end up facing him in the finals so she should have a few surprises in store for her blonde.

If you looked carefully you would notice that both Naruto and Hinata were facing 'clan members' so to speak. Naruto was facing Sasuke and both were sharingan wielders and Hinata was facing her cousin Neji and both were byakugan users.

Naruto remembered from the preliminaries all the details of the fights. A perk of the sharingan is that it grants de user photographic memory, that's the reason why the sharingan is able to copy jutsus. Neji and Hinata were mainly Taijutsu users with Hinata being a very good Suiton user. Fuu was a bug and Suiton user but also the Nanabi Jinchuuriki. Yugito was a fire user and very flexible at Taijutsu and also the Nibi jinchuuriki. Temari was a long range wind user so her Taijutsu should be low. Shikamaru the shadow user and, like Temari, was long range type so his Taijutsu should be his weak point. Kankuro was unknown since he didn't fight. And finally there is Gaara, the sand user and the Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

**## Naruto & Hinata ##**

Naruto and Hinata were lying on the couch with Hinata wrapped in Naruto's arms with her back to his chest. They were relaxing after a long day of training.

"How did training go?" - Naruto asked he asked as he caressed her hair gently.

"Good, I asked Asuma-sensei for some training on daggers and trench knifes taijutsu" - Hinata replied.

"Daggers uh. They suit you, beautiful and deadly" - Naruto said. She turned around to face him and lightly kissed him and placed her head on his chest.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" - she said and he chuckled.

"Oh come you now it's true, you are beautiful" - He said and she lightly blushed.

"By the way I need some pointers on lightning manipulation" - she said.

"Did you do the leaf exercise by making it crumble?" - Naruto asked and she nodded. "Now you need to be able to channel big amounts of raiton chakra. You can do the same with couple of rocks. Since it's harder to channel chakra through them, you need to increase the output amount until the rocks breaks" - he explained and she nodded.

"And how did your training with the pervert go?" – Hinata asked and he laughed. Naruto told her about his godfather and how he was the writer of the Icha Icha that Kakashi likes so much.

"As well as it can when you have an idiot of a godfather who is constantly distracted with his research" – Naruto said sighing. "He taught me a few Katon Jutsus it's the only nature we share." – Naruto explained.

Hinata snuggled deeper into Naruto chest. She was always amazed at the warmth he provided and she always felt safe in his presence. They rested for a few minutes until Naruto remembered something he talked about with Jiraya.

"Hey Hime?" – Naruto asked and she hummed in response. "Did you know that your mother was my godmother?" – he asked.

"Really?" – Hinata asked as she raised her head and locked eyes with him.

"According to Ero-sennin your parents were my parent's best friends. Go figure" – he said chuckling.

"I wonder what my father ever saw in Hiashi" - Naruto mused.

"You know, I think my father was never that bad." - Hinata said softly making Naruto raise an eyebrow. "I was three years old but I seem to remember him being kind to me. After my mother died he turned cold and the elders didn't help. Then I was kidnapped and the result of my abduction forced Neji's father to be killed and delivered to Kumo as payment. I think he blames me for that, if I had been stronger I wouldn't have been kidnapped." - she explained.

"It was my fault, if I had been stronger" - Hinata said tearing up. Naruto lifted her up and cleaned her tears with his hands. He hugged her and she snuggled into his chest.

"It wasn't your fault. You were six years old. No one could have expected you to defend yourself against a jonin" - Naruto explained easing her worries.

"But you managed to kill him" - she replied in a weak voice threatening to break.

"That was luck pure and simple. I had my sharingan and Kurama. Without both of those I would have been killed instantly. I think he didn't kill me because he wanted my bloodline too" - Naruto whispered to her and she slowly nodded. He continued hugging her for a few minutes and he felt her tension slowly easy up.

Hinata meant the world to him. People like Naruto, jinchuurikis, no matter where they live they grow in a world of pain, of suffering and hate. Living in a environment like this is never good much less when you are child growing up. To people like Naruto that are rarely showed any kindness or love it makes them very protective of that person since they gave them something they never had. This is the case of Naruto, Hinata was the first person to truly love him deeply and unconditionally so he is very protective of her and would anything to keep her happy and safe.

"Feeling better?" - Naruto asked while he cleaned her dried tears. She nodded and snuggled closer to him, she always found comfort and safety in him.

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke in the middle of the room where they were. After the smoke cleared it revealed to be a fox.

"Hey there Kyofu..." - Naruto said.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_**## Forest of Death ##**_

_Team 8 just entered the gates of the forest of death getting ready to ace the exam._

_"Guys wait up I want to do something" - Naruto said and flashed through hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu" - Naruto said and Kyofu appeared._

_"What do you need?" - Kyofu asked._

_"I need you to spy on Kabuto, something about him isn't right. His chakra levels are close to jonin and yet he flunked six times. Here..." - Naruto said and showed him a chakra card e secretly stole from Kabuto's deck. "Smell it and you will be able to find him" - Naruto said._

_"I have it. I'll be going" - Kyofu said and Naruto nodded._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"So what did you find out?" – Naruto asked.

"That Kabuto guy is working with Orochimaru. I found them talking in the forest of death" – Kyofu said.

"**I told you he smelled of snakes"** – Kurama yelled and Naruto mentally yelled.

"Figures, Kurama said he smelled like snakes." – Naruto said sighing. He would inform the hokage later. "Anything else?" – he asked.

"Yes I also heard Kabuto talking the sand jonin about some invasion during the finals" – Kyofu said and Naruto nodded. A few seconds later Naruto shot out of the couch and yelled "WHAT?"

"Keep it down" – Kyofusaid while nursing his sensitive hears.

"Are you sure you heard right?" – Naruto asked very seriously.

"Yeah I'm sure" – Kyofu said.

"What time is it?" – Naruto asked in a worry.

"It's 7 pm why?" – Hinata asked confused.

"The old man should still be in his office. We have to warn him" – Naruto said and Hinata nodded.

They both picked up their jackets and Kyofu jumped in Naruto shoulder as they left the apartment and headed towards the Hokage's Tower.

**## Hokage's Tower ##**

The hokage was in his office doing what he does best, paperwork. After Naruto told him the kage bushin trick the old man's life improved very much. Now he could take pleasure in what he liked to do which was drinking tea, smoking is pipe, reading his Icha Icha and walking through the village.

Suddenly the door was busted open so fast that even the hidden ANBU jumped in front of the hokage to protect him from the threat.

"For kami's sake stand down it's only Naruto-kun." – the hokage said and the ANBU retreated with shame they jumped into action without accessing the threat.

"Naruto is there a reason to why you entered my office like that?" – The hokage asked.

"Actually there is. The sand is going to invade during the finals" – Naruto quickly said.

"What?" – The hokage asked thinking he misheard Naruto.

"I said that the Sand Village will invade ours during the chunnin exam's finals" – Naruto said in a calmer tone.

"What makes you think that?" – the hokage asked with is full attention towards Naruto.

"This is Kyofu" – Naruto said pointing towards the fox in his shoulders "He' a spy fox. During the second round I summoned him to spy on Yakushi Kabuto because he had jonin level chakra reserves and yet claimed to have failed the exam six times. Kyofu found him talking to Orochimaru and yesterday found him talking to the Sand Jonin regarding the invasion that they are planning" – Naruto explained and Kyofu nodded.

"Are you sure Kyofu?" – the hokage asked in a serious tone.

"Yes Hokage-sama" – the fox replied.

"INU" – the hokage said and in front of him appeared an ANBU with the dog mask. "Summon Shikaku and Jiraya" – the hokage said.

"HAI" – the Anbu said and vanished.

"Now that you know I'll be going old man" – Naruto said and waved him off.

"No. Naruto, you and Hinata stay we may need to know anything else that Kyofu knows and you deserve to hear this since you discovered it" – the hokage said and they both nodded.

Not even 15 minutes later everyone was assembled in the hokage's office. Jiraya, Shikaku, Naruto and also Hinata.

"Welcome and sorry for calling you this quickly but the situation may be dire" – the hokage started "Naruto claims that the Sand Village will be invading during the exam's finals" – the hokage said and everyone stared eyed opened at Naruto who was feeling a bit insecure.

"That's a bold claim Naruto-san, even more since the Sand Village is our ally. What is your proof?" – Shikaku asked and Naruto explained is doubt of Kabuto and his talk with Orochimaru and Baki the sand jonin.

"Actually is plausible" – Jiraya started "According to my spy network the Wind Daimyo as been giving more missions to our country which will without doubt cripple the sand village. And if they are desperate enough they might try an invasion" – Jiraya concluded.

"What's the background on Kabuto?" – Jiraya asked.

"He's the adopted son of our chief medic. He was found in an empty battle ground a few years ago and the chief medic adopted him" – the hokage said.

"Should I capture him for interrogation?" – Jiraya asked.

"No, if he's found missing they might invade straight away without giving us time to prepare" – the hokage explained and noticed that Naruto wanted to say something but he found himself a little insecure. After all this was almost a war meeting.

"Anything you want to say Naruto-kun?" – the hokage asked and he nodded before beginning.

"Remember when I brought Rokusho Aoi?" – Naruto asked and the hokage nodded. "Well before I trapped him in the scroll I interrogated him and he said he belonged to the sound village and his Kage was Orochimaru. So isn't it possible that the Sound and Sand village formed an alliance to attack us?" – Naruto asked dropping the idea out loud.

"It's true. I've heard of a new village formed a few months ago and besides you had sound gennin competing" – Jiraya explained.

"Also, it's very strange to bring the Ichibi Jinchuuriki to participate in a chunnin exams when he's clearly mentally unstable unless you were intending to release Shukaku in the middle of the village" – Naruto said.

"Naruto is right. I've heard rumors of the sand brat. He's as unstable as it gets. It wouldn't need much for him to crack" – Jiraya said.

"So everyone agrees they will most likely invade?" – the hokage asked and everyone nodded. "Well then let's plan for it. I'll recall immediately most of our shinobi that are on missions." – the hokage said.

"What about our evacuation routes and shelters?" – the hokage asked.

"They are always prepared but we will stock some supplies just to make sure. Also we can't evacuate earlier otherwise they might suspect. Our best choice is a surprise counter-attack once they start the invasion" – Shikaku explained. "They will focus on the most important objectives like the Academy, Hospital, IT department and the ANBU station." – Shikaku continued but was interrupted by Naruto.

"I have a suggestion" – Naruto started. "I found a couple of barrier seals in my house that might serve our purpose. They can create a barrier dome around a building protecting it from damage. Also people inside can leave freely however for someone to enter, someone inside must open the barrier" – Naruto explained.

"Barrier seals?" – Jiraya asked.

"Yes, they belonged to the Uzumaki Clan. I've studied them and a chunnin can power the shield for a day. Their strength is directly related to the chakra that is powering them so a chunnin can create a barrier that will hold anything below S-Rank techniques" – Naruto explained and everyone had their jaw on the ground. The whirlpool village was the home of the Uzumaki Clan the most renowned fuuinjutsu user in the world. It took the combined effort of three villages to bring a single clan.

"Looks like there is more than meets the eye with Naruto here. Troublesome blondes" – Shikaku said.

"Very well. Jiraya I want you and Naruto to prepare the seals around our major buildings during these weeks. Be discreet" – The hokage explained and both nodded.

"Now that the evacuation plans are set what about the Shukaku?" – The hokage explained.

"I can take care of him" – Naruto said and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Come again?" – the hokage asked.

"During the finals we will face in combat. I'll defeat Sasuke no doubt about it, Gaara will definitely win against his brother. During the second round we will face each other and I can seal Shukaku tight enough so he won't be a problem" – Naruto explained.

"That is a very serious claim you are making Naruto. Are you sure you can do it?" – the hokage asked. He had no doubt that Naruto was strong and skilled but to take on a bijuu it a different matter.

"Absolutely" – Naruto said and stared at everyone in the room with his EMS glowing in its full power and gave shivers to everyone in the room. They could feel the power behind those eyes, the true power of the sharingan, the power of Uchiha Madara.

"Troublesome blondes" – Shukaku muttered. He would have asked but it would to troublesome to know.

"Since when do you have a mangekyo?" – Jiraya asked completely shocked with his godchild. He knew very well the powers behind eyes like those.

"I have it since I became gennin but I'll tell you later" – Naruto said.

"That is a very high risk you are taking" – the hokage said and thought for a moment. "I'll trust you but I will have Jiraya on standby if necessary" – the hokage explained and Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry old man. Have I ever let you down?" – Naruto asked.

"No but don't forget this is a bijuu" – the hokage said.

"So? Mine as eight more tails" – Naruto said smirking.

"Very well the early arrangements are prepared. Summon the rest of the clan heads to inform them and be discreet always." – the hokage said and Naruto and Hinata left the room. It was an interesting night.

**## Kumogakure – Raikage's Office ##**

The Raikage was in his office trying his best against the number one Kage enemy, paperwork. He is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his white hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one. The Raikage was called A and he was the son of the third Raikage who was demoted after the Hyuuga affair.

"_Curse you father for leaving this paperwork nightmare for me" – _A cursed in thought as he signed another mission report when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" – the Raikage said. The door opened and a woman entered his office. Mabui was a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face. Mabui was the Raikage's assistant in dealing with paperwork.

"Raikage-sama it appears that Yugito-san has made the finals during Konoha's Chunnin Exams" – Mabui explained.

"Excellent. Please send a letter informing the Hokage that I will attend the finals" – the Raikage said.

"Yes Raikage-sama" – Mabui replied.

"Darui, C" – the Raikage called out and in front of him dropped two shinobis.

C is a young man with short, blond hair and dark eyes. He wears a sleeveless black shirt with a one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flak jacket, forehead protector, characteristic black, elbow-length arm-guards, and the red and white Kumogakure shin-guards along with a pair of sandal

Darui is a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. Darui also has stylized characters for water and lightning tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's nature affinities, Water Release and Lightning Release, as well as the fact that he has a kekkei genkai, the Storm Release. The tattoo on his left arm also signifies that he has inherited the Third Raikage's black lightning. These two shinobis were the Raikage's main body guards.

"We leave for the leaf village at once" – The Raikage said and jumped through the window breaking the glass during the process.

"Another window" – Mabui sighed and walked out.

"Let's go Darui" – said C as he prepared to jump through the broken window.

"This is so dull. I'll take the door and catch up to you" – Darui said and walked out.

**## Konoha – Next Day ##**

Jiraya was walking through the village heading towards his intending destination. If someone watched him they would see Jiraya walking calmly however inside his head Jiraya was taking every precaution to make sure he wasnt followed.

Why was he taking precaution you might ask. The answer is rather simple, the destination was none other than the Namikaze Compound. He agreed to meet Naruto there and prepare the barrier seal to place around some buildings.

After all no one has used the Namikaze Compound since the Yondaime had died 14 years ago defeating the Kyuubi and seeing even Jiraya at the entrance of the compound would raise far too many questions.

Jiraya arrived at the gates at the compound and rang the bell. Naruto showed a few minutes later and unlocked the gate and added his chakra signature to the seals protecting the compound.

Jiraya entered and when he spotted Naruto he looked at him and shivered.

"What's wrong?" - Naruto asked clearly confused to why would Jiraya shiver like that when he saw him.

"Nothing really. Can you do me favor and activate your sharingan" - Jiraya said as he stared intently at Naruto.

Naruto was confused by his statement but shrugged it off. He activated his sharingan and noticed as Jiraya shivered once more. "What's wrong with you?" - Naruto asked.

"You remind me too much of Madara with your hair like that and when you activated your sharingan it became even worse. I remembered when I met saw him for the first time. I was only five years old." - Jiraya explained and Naruto rose an eyebrow. Naruto hair's had drastically changed. His hair was still spiky but now was to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Basically his hair was like Madara's. He only needed hair black and be wearing senju armor and he would like Madara himself minus the whiskers.

"I found a jutsu the lengthened my hair. You said I should grow it out to use those jutsus you taught me. Besides Hinata-chan likes it better this way and I kinda like it also" - Naruto said grinning and activated his ems making poor Jiraya feel a shiver running through his spine once again.

"Come inside and let's get the seals ready." - Naruto said and both walked inside. Jiraya felt nostalgic as he remembered being inside with Minato. He was walking with Naruto when he suddenly remembered one particular scene when he his living room.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"It's an amazing book" - Minato said as he finished reading the first book his sensei Jiraya released. __The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. "That's why I want to name our son Naruto. I want him to become a great and brave shinobi like your main character" - Minato said._

_"Are you serious? That name came to me while I was eating ramen" - Jiraya replied._

_"Naruto. It's a beautiful name" - Kushina said as she came from the kitchen to join them in the living room._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"What are you thinking about?" - Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing, just remembering a few memories from this place" - Jiraya said as he sighed.

Naruto nodded and proceeded to guide Jiraya towards his library. The library at the Namikaze house was located in the basement and was protected by multi laired seals to prevent any unautorized person access.

Naruto placed his hand in the seal. The seal seemed to recognize his chakra signature and blood and automatically slightly glowed before the door opened.

"These are the seals" - Naruto picked them up and showed them to Jiraya. He placed them on the table and started analyzing them.

"These are some high quality seals. As expected from the Uzumaki Clan" - Jiraya said after a few minutes.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" - Naruto said and appeared 100 clones. "I want each one of you to replicate that barrier seal" - Naruto ordered and every single clone picked a small piece of paper and started writing the seal. Not even five minutes have passed and Naruto already possessed one hundred copies of the barrier seal.

"That's is some manufacturing speed" - Jiraya said and Naruto chuckled. After all once Naruto learned sealing he never once again needed to buy explosive tags or sealing scroll since he could easily do them.

"Let's go ero-sennin" - Naruto said.

Jiraya's eye twitched. "Stop calling me that" - Jiraya yelled.

Naruto and Jiraya shunshined towards the Academy and arrived at their front gates. Naruto immediately picked four seals and placed one in each wall. They remained until Naruto channeled a bit o chakra and they disappeared into the wall.

They proceeded to apply these seals in all major locations around Konoha. The academy, hospital, IT department, prison, ANBU department and decided to place them around the shelters as well.

"It's done" - Naruto said after placing the last of the seals around the shelters which the civilian will be lead to once the invasion begins.

"I'll talk to the sensei about the arrangements to activate the barriers" - Jiraya said and left to the hokages office.

Naruto looked at the sky and saw the sun to check the time. It was around 3 pm so it was still early.

"_I might as well go visit him" - _Naruto thought as he activated the shunshin.

**## Konoha's Hospital ##**

Naruto arrived the hospital entrance. He never really liked hospitals, the feeling of death he got from it was made him shiver. He entered through the main doors and calmly made his way towards the woman that was standing behind the desk.

"Good afternoon. Which room is Rock Lee in?" - Naruto politely asked.

The woman raised her head to look at the person that was standing in front of her. The moment her eyes locked with him Naruto could see the disgusted look in her face. "You aren't allowed to visit him. Now leave" - the woman sneered at Naruto.

Naruto was getting tired of this. The treatment he received. The glares and names he simply discarded them but not allowing to do something that he had every right to do wasn't going to roll with him anymore. Naruto flared a bit of the kyuubi's chakra, enough to change his eyes and affect his voice.

"**Care to say that again?"** - Naruto asked as his voice took a deeper tone. He watched the woman winced at the tone and watched her look at him and quickly shift her eyes away.

"S-sorry a-ab-about that sir. Rock Lee is in room 201" - she quickly said trying to get him to leave as it was getting hard to breathe and stand for that fact.

**## Room 201 ##**

Naruto quickly made his way towards room 201 to visit Lee. Even though it was a fight during a tournament he still felt a little upset for causing him that much damage and pain. He walked to the room and saw him the bed. Sitting in a chair besides him was Tenten.

"Hey Lee" - Naruto said as he walked through the door. Both Tenten and Lee turned to face him and smiled.

"YOSH MY ETERNAL RIVAL CAME TO PAY ME A VISIT. I PROMISE NEXT TIME I WON'T LOSE" - Lee yelled making Tenten bonk in the head at all this yelling.

"I see you are feeling better, that' s good" - Naruto replied.

"He's feeling better alright. Before I came here I found him on the ground doing pushups with his working arm" - Tenten said sighing and Naruto laughed at his enthusiasm.

"You need to rest Lee otherwise you are going to miss me kicking butt at the finals" - Naruto said grinning and Tenten simply face palmed. To someone so strong he could still act like a kid.

"I WILL DO MY BEST TO RECOVER IN TIME. IF I CAN'T I SHALL DO 1000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA" - Lee yelled yet again and Tenten just decided to shrug it off.

"Why can't I have normal person on my team." - she said sighing "By the way I like you new hair style, it suits you" - Tenten said.

"Thanks, I like it too" - Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head.

"It's good you are recovering Lee. I will see you in the finals" - Naruto said and left the room and went to train. He still had about three weeks before the finals started.

Like it? R&R


	19. 19 - Let the games Begin

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

Yes I know I made a mistake in the number of tails my bad. Already fixed it.

**BBWulf**: The Namikaze weren't a shinobi clan. Minato got the Namikaze name from her mother which she was a civilian. He had a small compound because he wanted to start his own clan with Kushina. The senju clan would end with Tsunade as the new clan was going to be named Namikaze. I wonder what Naruto will do...

And nope no harem. I said that in the beginning of the story and it's the only that will never change in any story I write. The only story I read which I liked the harem was **Naruto Shippuden: Namikaze's Return Redux!.**

**kuriboh1233:** I think that shadow clones are only known by Konoha.

**devilzxknight86**: Fine I'll change the names.

**Chapter 19 - Let the games Begin **

Konohagakure also known as the hidden village among the leaves was a shinobi village among many others spread through the elemental nations. Normally one wouldn't find enemy shinobi walking around the village without a care in the world but today was a very special day. Today was the chunnin exam's finals.

Today the competitors from various countries would face against each other in mortal combat to prove their worth and try to gain a promotion to chunnin.

The sun was slowly rising on the horizon and a warmth breeze was felt flowing through the village. It was still early but the village was already booming with movement, stores were already open and many were seen walking through the streets.

After all the chunnin exams were a very important event anywhere. The early stages weren't anything special but the finals is another matter completely different. During the finals many nobles and the daimyo himself would watch the games. They served as an alternative to war and to prove the worth of the shinobi belonging to certain villages. What no one expected, at least from the civilian side, was that war was much closer than they thought.

The sun was coming up, slowly making his up to the sky. A beam of light managed to get through the window and wake up our favorite blonde by hitting straight in the eyes. The Sun, millions of kilometers away and yet deadly accuracy to blind Naruto.

"Uhmmm" - Naruto grunted as he tried to shift his eyes away from the sun. He looked down and saw that his angel was still deep asleep.

"Awake up Hinata-chan" - Naruto said in his sleepy voice slowly shaking her awake.

"Morning" - she said and gave him a quick kiss. Naruto made a kage bushin to go prepare breakfast.

"Come on, we have to get up" - Naruto said and she pouted mumbling five more minutes.

"_Uhm what to do..."_ - Naruto thought and suddenly a light bulb flashed in his head nearly blinding Kurama. "Get up Hinata-chan, you have your cousin's ass to kick" - he tried to say with a straight face.

Hearing that Hinata perked up and immediately got up. "Let's go then" - she replied and he chuckled.

Then went to take a quick bath SEPARATELY to freshen up and to truly awake since Naruto tumbled his way towards the bathroom bumping into a few things. They had a heavily caloric breakfast since they knew that there would be plenty of action today. After all shinobi can eat pretty much what they want and still look good due to all the train and work they do.

After breakfast they began preparing their weapons since they both knew that there was going to be an invasion sometime during the finals. They walked to the middle of the room until Naruto bit his thumb and sprayed blood across the wall. The reaction was instantaneous as the wall glowed for a moment until it seemed to disappear and show another room.

In fact Naruto drew a blood seal on the wall that created space rift between his normal house and the Namikaze compound since he couldn't live there full time for now. The seal was based on the hirashin and opened a portal, so to speak, that allowed anyone to cross and literally walk up to the compound.

Of course the wall was protected by the blood seal and only Naruto and Hinata could activate it since Naruto added her chakra signature to the seal.

Naruto changed his outfit slightly. Since he knew that the sand was going to invade he decided to use proper clothes. He kept his traditional orange pants but he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with mesh armor under it. He also had a grey chest plated armor similar to those wore by the ANBU and arms guards with storage seals along the wrists.

In his wrist band there were his special hirashin kunais, standard shuriken, fuuma shurikens and his personal favorites for crippling strikes, senbon. What many people don't realize is that senbon are deadlier than shuriken. It's extremely difficult to kill someone with shuriken unless it hits a critical area like the neck or the head otherwise it won't pierce enough to kill the target.

However with senbon one can hit one of many pressure points with them that can stun the enemy, put him to sleep and even kill them. Of course every weapons has its disadvantages and senbon are extremely difficult to learn how to use and even more to actually hit the enemy were it was intended.

"Hinata-chan were are the poisons?" - Naruto asked and Hinata replied saying that they were on bottom cabinet in the second scroll. Hinata was very proficient in making poisons. She wasn't a very good medical shinobi and let's be honest, she sucked at antidotes because she never had any training outside of reading but for poisons, let's just say she was a natural.

And poor Naruto was her guinea pig. Since he couldn't die due to any poison that he might get injected because of Kurama, Hinata usually tested them on him. She would occasionally through a senbon towards an unsuspecting Naruto and watch the results. Naruto knew that his shy Hinata must have a sadistic side to her.

Naruto opened the cabinet and unsealed the contents of the scroll to show three small vials with different colors and labels. The first vial was white and was paralyzing poison, this particular poison will shutdown the users nervous system from the neck down effectively paralyzing him. The second vial was yellow and was sleeping poison and like the name says it renders the user unconscious. The last and final vial was black and was killing poison, once infected it would spread extremely quickly and kill the user in a matter of seconds or minutes depending were the senbon hit the target.

Naruto dipped his senbon in these multiple poisons and sealed them in different seals so he could separate them. It wouldn't be much good if Naruto killed the person he was trying to capture.

Speaking of weapons Naruto offered his sword, the raijin no ken, to Hinata so she could use it in conjunction with her water attacks similar to how the Nidaime hokage did but she refused. Hinata preferred using her daggers she learned how to use during this month. Her daggers offered more fluidity in her taijutsu style and she could channel wind or lightning chakra through them.

In the end it looked like the raijin no ken was going to become what it was before it was stolen, a family heirloom until anyone decided to pick up the sword. Concerning Hinata's daggers they were somewhat special. Even thought they had a few missions, both of them didn't have that much money to buy worthy daggers so Naruto took upon himself and forged them to her. He bought chakra metal which is cheaper than buying already made weapons. (A/N: Check profile for picture of daggers).

He really outdid himself with them. The daggers were made of the best chakra metal and allowed Hinata to channel her elemental chakra through them to increase the piercing power. Their design was amazing, they truly were beautiful and deadly just like Naruto described Hinata. Naruto also printed a couple of seals on them to increase their resistance and durability. He also included a summoning seal that allowed Hinata to summon her daggers if she ever lost or threw them back to her hands.

Hinata was preparing her weapons and seals when she heard

CLANG

She rushed to Naruto to see what happened and saw him picking up a weapon he apparently dropped on the floor. She look at the weapon and her eyes widened.

"You are taking that?" - she asked not believing her eyes as she looked at the weapon Naruto was picking up and preparing to seal in his storage seal in his body. Kurama had told them the story of that weapon and a few like those. Apparently they were created by the Rikudou Sennin himself and were many times more powerful than any other weapon. To anyone not related to the sage himself these weapons had massive chakra usage and so, only a pure Uchiha or a Senju would be able to use those weapons properly.

"I'm up against a bijuu, give me a break i'm pulling all the stops against him" - Naruto pointed out.

"So am I" - Hinata folded her arms and replied.

"Uh?" - Naruto asked not understanding what she meant.

"You don't expect me to lose against Neji right?" - she asked

"Of course not" - Naruto replied.

"During the second round I'll be facing either Fuu or Yugito" - she stated.

"Yes but they aren't crazy" - Naruto said waving his hand trying to prove his point. "Let's hurry this up or we might be late" - Naruto concluded and sealed his favorite weapon inside his seal. He wondered why his father never used it, maybe it wasn't his style.

They quickly finished packing everything they needed. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and both of them flashed to the chunnin exams. This month after Naruto had uncovered the invasion he tried his best to spread his hirashin seals through the whole village. Now he could be virtually everywhere in the village.

**## Konoha Stadium ##**

They arrived just outside of the Konoha stadium and quickly made their way inside. The stadium was packed full. Among all of the audience there were daimyos, important business man and shinobi from other villages who just came to watch, after all the chunnin exams is where the best gennins are.

The kage box was located above de audience and they had a particular vantage point to watch the matches. They were the judges and so they needed to evaluate properly the contestants.

There were two kages currently sitting in the kage box. The hokage was the first and had two body guards. The first was Namiashi Raido. His most distinct feature is probably the weal-like scar on his face, running across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face. He has brown spiky hair, dark eyes and wears the standard attire of the Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and the standard flak jacket.

The other body guard was the self inducted super pervert, the gallant Jiraya.

In the third chair was A, the yondaime Raikage and his bodyguards, Darui and C.

"Seems like Uchiha Sasuke is missing" - A commented. Yugito was the strongest gennin they had in Kumo and he was expecting she could put all of these to shame, primarily the Uchiha.

"I heard he was training with his sensei Hatake Kakashi so maybe he picked up his bad habit" - the Sandaime said chuckling and A snorted.

The Hokage and Raikage were talking when they noticed the Kazekage arriving. The Kazekage was known for using his gold dust similar to how Gaara manages to use his sand.

"Greetings Kazekage-sama. I'm glad you made it, I hope you aren't tired" - the Sandaime said.

"Not at all Hokage-sama. It was good they were in the leaf this year. You aren't the young man you once were for long travels" - the Kazekage said.

"Don't treat me like an old man. I intend to remain the hokage for another five years" - the hokage said making A narrow his eyes.

"Seems like you missing the last Uchiha" - Kazekage said.

"Like I told Raikage-sama. He's sensei is Hatake Kakashi and he's notorious for being late." - the hokage said and the Kazekage nodded and took his seat. He sat in the second chair, in the middle of the hokage and raikage.

"Now, shall we begin?" - the hokage asked and they both nodded. The hokage got up and went to the edge of the balcony.

He used a voice amplification jutsu and said "Welcome ladies and gentleman to this year's Chunnin exams finals. This year we have many talented gennins from Konoha, Kumo, Suna and Taki. Now without further delays let's begin the matches" - the hokage concluded and the crowd cheered.

**## With Crowd ##**

"They can't start the matches without Sasuke-kun" - Sakura yelled.

"Chill out Sakura. He still has time before his match begins" - Kiba replied and she glared at him.

"_Did Gaara kill the Uchiha?... I told him to lay low"_ - Baki thought looking at Gaara who looked surprisingly calm.

"Quiet down, it's about to begin" - Ino said and they looked at the arena and noticed Hayate was about to speak. (A/N: He's alive)

**## In the Arena ##**

In the arena Hayate was explaining the rules at the participants and they were pretty much the same as during the preliminaries.

"Let's begin..." - Hayate said but got interrupted by Hinata.

"Are we starting without Sasuke?" - she asked.

"He will have until his match to show up otherwise he will be disqualified" - Hayate explained.

"Anymore questions?" - Hayate asked and nobody said anything. "Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata stay, the rest of you go to the waiting area" - Hayate said and everyone started to leave. They all left but Naruto didn't leave without saying goodbye and kissing her cheek much to her embarrassment.

**## With Crowd ##**

The rest of the gennins all made their way to the middle of the crowd and joined with their respective senseis and teammates.

"Hey Haku, Zabuza" - Naruto said waving at them. "It's a shame you didn't enter in the chunnin exams Haku" - Naruto said.

"Yes, my team wasn't ready yet. Maybe next time" - Haku replied. She was about to say something else when Zabuza spoke before her.

"Hey brat" - Zabuza started. "You better win this, I've got money riding on you" - he said.

"Are you serious?" - Naruto asked.

"Of course, after everything I saw you do, if you lose I'll have Haku freeze your balls" - Zabuza said and Naruto chuckled weakly while involuntarily bringing his hand to his manhood.

"I like the new hair style Naruto" - Haku said. She had to admit he looked good. He wasn't wearing any sleeves so she could see his muscles. They weren't large or bulky but they were of someone who trained hard and his hair style was quite unique and looked good on him.

"Thanks" - he replied and gave her a thumbs up.

"Look closely Hanabi, there is no one who received the Hyuuga Blood like Neji" - Hiashi said.

"Is he really that strong?" - Hanabi asked. She was the second daughter of Hiashi and the current heir to the Hyuuga Clan.

"He's very talented, nothing like your weakling of a sister" - Hiashi said.

"_You are in for a very rude awake up call Hiashi. You are about to see the real Hinata"_ - Naruto thought as he overhead Hiashi speaking with Hanabi.

**## Arena ##**

"You should give up cousin, fate already declared me the winner" - Neji stated in his smug smile.

Hinata turned to Hayate and said "Your name is Fate?... I thought it was Hayate" - she said and everyone started laughing. (1)

Neji even glared at Hayate. "What?" - Hayate asked "It was funny" - he said.

"You are a weakling cousin, everyone knows that" - Neji said and Hinata just shook her head in disappointment. She figure since she got kicked out Neji would at least sympathize a little bit with her.

"Fighters ready?" - Hayate called out and they both nodded. "HAJIME" - he said and jumped back.

"You can't evade fate cousin. During the preliminaries you resorted to use ninjutsu. That only proved you aren't meant to be a Hyuuga" - he said.

"Then I shall defeat you using our taijutsu style" - Hinata said as she took the standard juuken stance, knees bent with left leg slightly forward. Her right arm extended with the palm facing Neji and her right arm coiled near her waist.

Neji smirked and didn't even activated the byakugan or took any stance. He simple ran forward and close the distance in no time. He went for the traditional juuken strike to the chest. Hinata waited for it to get close and faster than lightning she deflected the strike. She crouched down and swept his legs. Flowing with the momentum she completed her twist and gave him a strike to his chest and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"You should take this serious Neji" - Hinata said as she activated her byakugan without seals.

Neji spat a bit of blood coming from his lips and removed the dirt and dust of his clothes as he got up. He decided to show her how it was done and activated his byakugan and got into his stance.

**## With Crowd ##**

"Looks like they are getting serious" - Naruto said.

"Yes, that was nothing but a little skirmish" - Asuma said.

"Asuma" - Kurenai said getting his attention "You remember our bet right?" - she asked.

"Yeah I know but i'm confident Shikamaru will be promoted" - Asuma said trying convince himself.

**## Arena ##**

Neji quickly dashed towards Hinata and threw a few strikes. Hinata dodged them all as if she was dancing. She didn't even need to block his attacks, she simply shifted her weight and went with the flow.

"_Dammit, why can't I hit her?_" - Neji asked to himself getting frustrated and he was using his best moves and she dodged them all as if they were nothing.

Now it was time to Hinata to make her move. She tried a quick juuken strike to his shoulder but Neji blocked it. Neji quickly found himself in the defensive as Hinata was pushing him back and back. Each strike he blocked was a close call and if it hit him it was game over. She seemed to only be targeting his most important chakra points.

Neji decided to gain some space and back flipped but didn't expect Hinata to dash after him so fast. She went a juuken strike to his left shoulder.

"_I can't let her hit me or she will disable my left arm" _- Neji thought. Hinata watched him smirk and wondered what was so funny until she noticed he was starting to spin. She quickly realized what he going to do and jumped back to avoid his attack.

"Kaiten" - Neji yelled as he spinned in a blue dome of chakra.

**## With Crowd ##**

"T-That's..." - Hiashi stuttered as he watched the prodigy of the branch family pull the best defensive move of the main house. Kaiten was the Hyuugas pride and joy, it was their absolute defense, or so they thought.

"Unbelievable" - a Hyuuga elder thought as he watched Neji pull the Kaiten.

"Tou-san, isn't that..." - Hanabi asked but never got to finish.

"Kaiten. The main house absolute defense. To think he progressed so far without anyone to train him. He really is a prodigy" - Hiashi stated.

**## Arena ##**

Neji finished his kaiten and smirked at Hinata.

"Looks like it's you who is trying to avoid his fate. Kaiten is a main house technique" - Hinata said.

"A failure like you would never understand" - Neji said and dashed forward and quickly close the distance between him and Hinata.

"You are in my field of divination" - Neji said and got into his stance. "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou ( Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)" - Neji called out and was about to start his best offensive attack when he saw Hinata start to spin. His eyes widened at what was about to happen but it was too late.

"Kaiten" - Hinata yelled and spinned creating her own blue dome of chakra and Neji was thrown out very fast and impacted with the wall.

**## With Crowd ##**

"That's my girl" - Naruto said as he cheered for Hinata. The rest of the gennin and most of the jonin were watching as the disavowed heiress kicked the Hyuugas prodigy ass.

Hiashi seethed his teeth as he watched Hinata flawlessly perform the Kaiten. He already knew she could use it but to that perfection he never figured.

"T-Tou-san. Nee-san just used the kaiten too" - Hanabi said as she watched the usual stoic Hiashi show his face of anger.

"Hiashi" - the elder said "Care to explain how your daughter can use the kaiten?" - he asked.

"How should I know?" - he asked and elder went back to his brooding like a certain Uchiha we know.

**## Arena ##**

"Still believe i'm a failure?" - she asked watching her cousin rise from the ground removing a few pieces of rocks from him. She noticed that his breathing was starting to get labored. After all the kaiten did sent him to the wall quite hard.

"I admit you're better than I expected. In the end it won't matter. I didn't think you could pull the Kaiten as well." - Neji replied as he watched her. During this whole match he was yet to land a single strike to her and yet she already delivered two strong strikes to him. He needed to end this fast otherwise he would lose and that he couldn't allow.

Neji ran as fast as he could towards Hinata. Neji approached her and threw dust he had in his hand towards her eyes. Hinata didn't expect such a low trick and could only close her eyes. Neji smirked and took this chance to end it.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)" - Neji said as he got into his stance.

"Two Palms" - Neji said and close two chakra points in Hinata's network.

"Four Palms"

"Eight Palms"

"Sixteen Palms"

"Thirty Two palms"

"Sixty four palms" - Neji said finishing his strikes as Hinata was pushed back but stood on her feet.

In the stands Hiashi smirked in satisfaction as he watched her failure of a daughter put in her place.

"In the end you were nothing than a failure." - Neji said taking heavy breaths. He was about to talk to the proctor to give him the match when Hinata exploded in a puff of smoke.

Neji's eye widened when he saw Hinata disappearing in smoke. "_Kage Bushin?_" - Neji asked in thought. He noticed Hinata quickly running behind him and turned just him time to received her full attack.

"Hakke Sanbyakurokujuu Isshiki (Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Palms" - Hinata called out and began her onslaught.

"Two Palms"

"Four Palms"

"Eight Palms"

"Sixteen Palms"

"Thirty two Palms"

"Sixty four Palms"

"One hundred and twenty eight Palms"

"Two hundred and fifty six Palms"

"Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Palms" - Hinata finished. In less than five seconds she closed all the three hundred and sixty one chakra points in Neji's body. Neji hit the ground with a 'thump' completely knocked out and he was going to stay like that for a few hours.

"Winner by knockout Hyuuga Hinata" - Hayate called out.

**## With Crowd ##**

Naruto whistled was he watched Hinata perform as new attack. She looked like she was dancing. It was beautiful, in less than five seconds she completely shutdown Neji's entire chakra network.

Hiashi eyes were bulging out of his sockets as he watched her 'failure' of a daughter defeat their Hyuuga prodigy. Neji was supposed to be one of the best juuken users to ever grace the clan and Hinata defeated him without even breaking a sweat. The battle was completely one sided. Neji didn't even hit her once.

Hiashi was broken out of his thoughts when the elders spoke to him. "Hiashi, we must have that technique. Many tried to close the whole chakra system but they couldn't do it in a viable way. It's instrumental we get that technique" - the elder spoke.

"And how do you expect me to her to give it to us?" - Hiashi asked the wise elders.

"We don't care. Offer her the chance to rejoin the clan, give her anything. She may look different but she'll jump the first chance she gets of rejoining our clan" - the elder spoke smirking.

"Congratulations Hinata-chan" - Naruto said as he hugged her and spinned her around as she giggled.

"Thank you Whiskers-kun" - she replied and laughed like crazy at his face.

"Here they come" - Naruto said and Hinata got a confused face. "Your father and the elders" - he explained and she turned around to see them approaching her.

"Anything you need _father_" - Hinata said in a very sweet voice that gave shivers to the poor man and made Naruto chuckle.

"Yes Hinata. We would like to offer you a chance to rejoin the clan" - Hiashi spoke in his stoic voice.

"Why would I do that?" - she asked. "I'm happy with Naruto and there is nothing you can offer me" - she replied.

"We can offer you a _painless_ life style befitting of a Hyuuga. Surely you can't like your life with that thing" - Hiashi said and Hinata narrowed her eyes and the painless part.

"Call him a think again and I'll kill you" - Hinata said and she activated her byakugan.

"Never mind. So do you accept?" - Hiashi asked.

"Uhmm... How about...NO" - she replied and laughed. Hiashi was starting to get pissed off and that is saying much to someone who most of the time is calm and emotionless.

"There is nothing you can offer me. I'm happy with the life I have, why would I join a clan of stuck up pricks." - she said and everyone laughed. "Besides you just want me because I defeated your prodigy and most likely you want MY new technique" - Hinata said.

"Enough of this" - an elder yelled and raised his fingers to form half of the tiger seal. "Activate" - the elder said and smirked.

A few seconds passed and Hiashi was looking at the elder and wondering if his old age was acting up.

"Something wrong?" - Hinata asked in a very sweet voice. She removed the lavender sash from her forehead revealed it to be seal less. The caged bird seal was nowhere to be found. "I'm a free bird _tou-san_" - Hinata said.

The elders, Hiashi and even the hokage were shocked. They never knew that the caged bird seal was possible of being removed without killing the victim.

"H-how is that possible?" - Hiashi asked.

"Let's just say that Naruto has a way with seals" - Hinata said and once again laughed at their shocked faces. Not even Jiraya who was a seal master himself knew how to removed the caged bird seal without at least permanently crippling the user.

"This is an outrage. We can't allow this Hiashi" - an elder yelled.

"Too bad you can't do anything." - Naruto started and gathered their attention. "The moment you disavowed Hinata she became an asset of the village. You no longer have any power over her. And since she is a shinobi and technically and adult you can't even claim her as your daughter now" - Naruto said chuckling at the anger face of Hiashi and the elders who seemed to be about to kill them both.

Hiashi took a step forward but immediately regretted it as he fell to the ground barely managing to breathe with the heavy killer intent Naruto was releasing.

"**Be careful Hiashi-sama. Attacking a leaf shinobi is a crime, primarily with so many witnesses**" - Naruto said in a deeper voice and pointed out to many people around him. Pretty much everyone was shocked that Naruto managed to remove the seal from Hinata.

"Demon" - Hiashi pointed out as he regained his breath and got up.

Naruto was prepared to end his life as he broke the thirds law but thankfully the hokage arrived just in time to prevent anything from happening.

"Hiashi are you mental?" - the hokage asked. "Naruto is right, the moment you rejected your daughter you lost any authority over her. She belongs to the village now and it will stay like that until she chooses otherwise" - the hokage said and Hiashi scoffed.

"We shall have words later" - Hiashi said in his regained stoic face as he turned around with the elders to their seats.

"That went well" - Naruto said and Hinata nodded. The hokage just sighed, that Naruto only gives him headaches. As if the civilian council wasn't enough know he had the Hyuugas on is ass too.

"_I'm getting to old for this shit"_ - the hokage thought as he made his back to the kage box.

Like it? R&R

(1) This 'joke' was taken from **Naruto: Underneath the Underneath** by **Jiraya's Lost Student** credit goes to him. If you like godlike Naruto you should read it.


	20. 20 - In Between Tails

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

**Chapter 20 - In Between Tails **

The old hokage made his way towards the kage box and thought "_That Naruto, to think he was able to remove the cage bird seal with killing the host. You would be so proud Minato; he has already surpassed you in seals"._

"Everything alright Hokage-dono?" – the Raikage asked.

"Yes, that Naruto always gives me headaches" – the hokage said sighing. Now that Hinata revealed that Naruto is able to remove the cage bird seal the hyuugas will have a field day. Especially the main house since they treat the branch house like slaves. If the branch house managed to get rid of the seal they would surely rebel against the main house and since they outnumber them almost 5 to 1 it wouldn't be pretty for the main house. In the end Hinata got off well and only got thrown out of the clan instead of being sent to the branch side of the family.

"Indeed. To be that skilled with seals at such young age. He really honors the Uzumaki Clan" – the Raikage said. "_He will be a major threat in the future if he continues like this. What to do?"_ – the Raikage mused in thought.

The Kazekage seethed is teeth and cursed the damn blond in his thought. "_That brat is getting to dangerous. To think he managed to hold me long enough for the ANBU to arrive…Even more is his work with seals. He might be able to remove the curse seal and I can't allow that. I'll make sure he dies today" –_ Orochimaru thought.

"You didn't even see the tip of the iceberg Raikage." – the hokage said making the Raikage narrow his eyes.

"Yes I know he's the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki" – the Raikage said much to the shock of the old hokage.

"How do you know?" – the hokage asked narrowing his eyes at the Raikage and studying him.

"You forget I have the Nibi Jinchuuriki competing and my brother, the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, is their jonin sensei. They all met before the beginning of the exams" – the Raikage said chuckling. "But I wonder how much control he has over the beast" – the Raikage said eyeing the hokage.

"Who knows? I never sensed him training with its chakra so I wouldn't know." – the hokage replied.

"He's your jinchuuriki and you don't know?" – the Raikage asked in disbelief.

"Like I told you, Naruto is very secretive and special. I know he's been training himself since he was five years old" – the hokage said lightly chuckling.

"Did you know that when your father arranged the Hyuuga kidnapping Naruto was the one that killed the kidnapper and rescued the heiress" – the hokage said and chuckled even more when everyone stared at the hokage thinking he was crazy.

"You surely must be joking. How can a six year old kill a jonin? True he wasn't and elite jonin but still… a six year old that didn't even entered the academy. The only thing I can think of was the Kyuubi helping" – the Raikage said.

"I assure you I'm not joking Raikage-dono. When I arrived at the scene Naruto was holding Hinata and the kidnapper had a kunai in his chest" – the hokage explained and the Raikage seethed his teeth.

"Then the kyuubi is the only explanation." – the Raikage said crossing is arms.

"I doubt it" – the hokage said and everyone focused on him "When I arrived at the scene there wasn't any trace of the Kyuubi's chakra being used. I didn't see the battle but from what he told me Naruto tricked him with a clone and finished him when he got the opportunity" – the hokage explained.

"Looks like you have been hiding a diamond." – the Kazekage said "If he was that skilled at such young age why is he still a gennin?" – the Kazekage asked.

"You all know how Jinchuurikis are treated right?" – the hokage asked and everyone nodded. Everyone seemed to be interested in the young blond. "He chose to hide his strength. He decided to take the full academy course so he could have time to train himself and be able to protect himself and anyone he cares about" – the hokage finished explaining.

"Deception. The true shinobi way" – the Kazekage said.

"You know something Raikage?" – the hokage asked chuckling.

"What?" – Raikage asked.

"Your village tends to create some of our best couples. You kidnapped Uzumaki Kushina and she was rescued by Namikaze Minato and they later became a couple. A few years ago you kidnapped Hinata and Naruto rescued her. Now they are boyfriend and girlfriend and are living together" – the hokage said laughing.

"Are you saying you have another Yellow Flash and Red Death in the making?" - the raikage asked. The yondaime hokage was something of a rival in terms of speed to the raikage. The yondaime was the only man to ever dodge a frontal attack from the raikage while using his famous lightning armor. The yondaime's wife and Naruto's mother was Uzumaki Kushina, in truth she was Senju Kushina but no one knew, also known in the bingo book as Aka no Shi (Red Death) due her vibrant blood red hair. She was a very powerful kunoichi and extremely talented in Suiton ninjutsu and kenjutsu.

"I have faith in them. Every generation is supposed to surpass the previous" - the hokage wisely said.

"I've been wondering something. Hokage-dono wasn't Hyuuga Hinata supposed to be the heiress? Why did she have the cage bird seal? And why is she living with the blonde brat if she is a Hyuuga?" – the Raikage asked.

"Simple enough. Hinata's father thought she was weak and disavowed from the clan and placed the seal on her. Then she went to live with Naruto and things went on from there" – the hokage explained.

"Weak? She just defeat the so called Hyuuga prodigy" – the Kazekage said.

"What can I say? Naruto has a way to encourage people and I bet he has been training with her since she was expelled" – the hokage explained.

"I look forward to see his match against the last Uchiha" – the Raikage said.

"It will be an interesting match" – the hokage said "_I wonder if he will reveal his sharingan"_ – the hokage thought.

"Now let's continue watching the matches. It looks like it's the second match is about to start" – the hokage said and everyone turned to the arena.

**## With Crowd ##**

"Fuu from Taki and Nii Yugito from Kumo please came to the arena to begin your match" - Hayate called out from the arena.

"Good luck Fuu, Yugito" - Naruto said to both of them as they made their way towards the arena.

"Who do you think will win?" - Hinata asked.

Naruto brought his right hand to his chin in a thinking pose. "I don't really know what they can do so it's hard for me to say" - Naruto started. "If they use their partners then Fuu would win if she has enough control. Otherwise can't really say because I don't know their individual skills" - Naruto explained.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei you fought with Fuu against those Oto Jonin when we went to Taki right?" - Hinata asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" - Kurenai asked. She wasn't paying particular attention to their conversation since she was watching both jinchuurikis made their way towards the middle of the arena.

"We are trying to find out who will win since she will fight me next. What can you tell me about Fuu" - Hinata asked.

"Uhmmmm" - Kurenai thought before beginning. "Well for starters she didn't need to use her bijuu's chakra. Her taijutsu was nothing special, I'd put her around low-chunnin level. However her ninjutsu is far better, she was primarily a water user but she had a few secret and bug techniques" - Kurenai explained.

"Hey" - Naruto said and got their attention. "I remember what Kabuto said about Yugito during the first stage of the chunnin exams. He said she was good at both taijutsu and ninjutsu so I would assume around mid-chunnin level on both" - Naruto said.

"Nothing you can't handle" - Naruto said and she nodded and looked to the arena.

"You sure have a lot of faith in her" - Asuma said and he joined the conversation since his curiosity was peaked when they began to talk.

"Of course I have faith on my girlfriend" - Naruto said grinning and Asuma mumbled something about lucky blonde brats. "Did you see what she did to Neji?" - he asked almost rhetorically. Everyone saw Neji getting his ass kicked by the supposed shy former heiress of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Yes I saw, good job. It will be good to that arrogant ass" - Asuma said chuckling. "Though I never expected her to win" - he said honestly.

"Don't you faith in my teachings?" - Kurenai asked in a dangerous voice.

"Of course not Kurenai-chan" - Asuma quickly replied waving his hands trying to dismiss the situation before she casted a genjutsu on him.

"*cough*...whipped...*cough*" - Naruto discretely said and Asuma narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" - Hinata asked in a very sweet voice.

"Nothing Hina-chan" - Naruto quickly said and Asuma slightly laughed.

"Troublesome women" - Shikamaru said.

**## Arena ##**

"Both contestants ready?" - Hayate asked.

"HAI" - both replied.

"HAJIME" - Hayate said and jumped out of their way. He knew they were both jinchuurikis and he didn't want to get caught in the middle of them.

"Shall we keep them out of the fight?" - Fuu asked.

Yugito thought for a while. Most of Yugito techniques rely on her using her bijuu's chakra. Not that she was weak without her cat but the fact she trained primarily in using her bijuu, if removed, it would cripple her ninjutsu. "How about we keep it to two tails max?" - Yugito asked.

"Sounds good" - Fuu replied and took a kunai and got in her stance as Yugito pulled her sword from her back.

Yugito quickly ran forward and tried a horizontal slash. Fuu quickly ducked and rolled to the side, she quickly got up and tried to kick Yugito in the chest. Yugito however managed to completely bend the top of her body backwards almost to a 90 degree angle avoiding the kick as it passed safely above her.

**## With Crowd ##**

Naruto whistled when he Yugito bend like that. That kind of flexibility isn't possible for humans. Even if she is a shinobi, bending at such an angle should have broken her spine.

"**That's the Nibi's effect. Her hosts have an extremely high flexibility due to the fact Nibi being a cat"** - Kurama explained to Naruto.

**"**_How come I have nothing of useful from you?" - Naruto asked._

"**Ungrateful brat. You have high regeneration and negative emotion sensing ability" **- Kurama explained.

"_That's good and all but that isn't particularly effective in combat" - _Naruto replied.

"**What do you mean isn't useful?... Your sensing ability coupled with your sharingan makes impossible for anyone to hide from you"** - Kurama explained. For someone who is so smart he sometimes could still be a knucklehead. Maybe all that pretending during academy days affected him.

"_Never thought of that"_ - Naruto said and Kurama sweat dropped.

**## Arena ##**

Fuu and Yugito exchanged punches, kicks and strikes for a few minutes. Even though the fight came tied it seemed that Yugito clearly had the advantage in taijutsu. Her flexibility made it very difficult for Fuu to hit her, even more since Yugito was using a sword.

"Kumo-Ryu Kaengiri (Cloud Style: Flame Slice)" - Yugito said slashed horizontally towards Fuu. Yugito's sword was imbued with fire and as such it created a fire ring around Fuu preventing her from leaving the area.

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)" - Fuu said and gathered water in her mouth. She quickly gushed the water out from her mouth and quickly put out the flames.

"_She's a water user. She will have advantage in ninjutsu but I seem to an edge on taijutsu"_ - Yugito thought as she watched Fuu performed a low level Suiton jutsu to put out the fire.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)" - Yugito said and unleashed a hot fire ball towards Fuu. Fuu noticing it was a fireball and not a fire stream quickly jumped to the right dodging the fireball.

Yugito quickly appeared next to her and said "Kumo-Ryu Omotegiri (Cloud Style: Front Slice)". Yugito made a very fast horizontal slice and Fuu's head separated cleanly from her shoulders.

Yugito didn't think she would have been defeated this easily and her suspicions were true when Fuu turned into a piece of rock showing Fuu performed a Kawarimi.

"Suiton - Teppoudama (Water Bullet)" - Fuu said and shot a couple of compressed water bullets from her mouth. Yugito turned just in time to see Fuu perform the jutsu. In a show of speed Yugito used her sword and sliced through every single bullet taking no damage from it.

**## Kage Box ##**

"Looks like this year's gennin are talented." - the hokage commented.

"Very true. Usually elemental ninjutsu is only trained after becoming a chunnin" - the Kazekage said.

"What did you expect from jinchuurikis?" - the raikages asked rhetorically before continuing. "Even without using their bijuu's chakra they develop high chakra reserves so they tend to go for ninjutsu very early" - the raikage commented.

"True" - the hokage replied. "By the way after seeing the Hyuugas match I firmly recommend Hyuuga Hinata for chunnin. She remained calm even though her opponent was taunting her and she displayed a high level of taijutsu" - the hokage explained.

"Agreed" - both the kazekage and the raikage said.

**## With the Crowd ##**

"As expected Yugito as the advantage in taijutsu but they seem to tie in ninjutsu. If this continues Yugito will win" - Naruto said.

"_Uhm... I have better taijutsu than Yugito and I mainly used suiton ninjutsu so if Yugito wins I have the advantage"_ - Hinata thought.

"Looks like they are about to take this up a notch" - Naruto said and they turned to face the arena.

**## Arena ##**

"Shall we bring our partners into the battle?" - Fuu asked and Yugito eagerly nodded. She was anxious to show everyone her true power.

"Bring it on" - Yugito replied.

"_Let's go Nibi" - _Yugito said.

"**Right Kitten"** - Nibi replied.

"_Let's show them Chomei"_ - Fuu said.

"**Alright**" - Chomei replied pumping something into the air. Not really sure if it was a wing or an arm.

Everyone in the crowd watching in amazement as red chakra seemed to envelop both contestants. The red chakra radiated from both her stomachs and swirled around them before stopping. When it stopped both of were fully enclosed in a semi transparent red chakra cloak with two tails swirling in their back.

**## With Crowd ##**

"What's happening?" - Sakura asked. She had never seen someone being enveloped in a chakra. In fact she had never even heard of red chakra for that matter so what she was seeing was completely knew.

"That is what is called the jinchuuriki cloak." - Naruto explained.

"What?" - Sakura asked not really understanding.

"Do you know what a bijuu is?" - Asuma asked.

"You mean like the Kyuubi?" - Sakura asked.

"Yes. There are 9 bijuu starting from the Ichibi and ending in the Kyuubi. People that have a bijuu sealed inside them are called Jinchuurikis and when they use their bijuu power that's what happens" - Asuma explained pointing towards the arena.

"Wow" - Sakura said astonished. "But..." - Sakura started and everyone turned to her. "I thought that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi... but you can't kill a bijuu...which means that someone in our village as the Kyuubi inside of him" - Sakura said.

"You are smarter than you look" - Naruto said chuckling.

"Shut up Naruto-baka" - Sakura screeched.

"Asuma-sensei, who is our Jinchuuriki?" - Sakura asked and Naruto looked at Asuma too see if he going to reveal it to her.

"Everything about the Kyuubi is a secret. Only chunnins and above know about him" - Asuma explained and Naruto sighed in relief. He didn't want to have to explain everything to the crazy banshee. Knowing her she would probably want Naruto to release the Kyuubi and give it to Sasuke.

"Some secret" - Naruto thought not realizing he said it out loud.

**"**What do you mean Naruto-baka. Do you know him?" - Sakura asked but it was more a demand.

"Keep it down Sakura and yes I do know who he is" - Naruto replied.

"How can a baka like you know?" - Sakura smugly asked.

"**Shove a bijuudama (tailed beast ball) up her ass right here"** - Kurama said and Naruto chuckled in his mind.

"_Can't do a bijuudama in here but... I can do a Rasengan"_ - Naruto replied.

"Why do you want me to tell you?" - Naruto asked.

"I want to know who he is so he can give it to Sasuke-kun" - Sakura said and everyone stared at her.

"_Is she crazy?"_ - Asuma asked in thought.

"_I need to talk to Kakashi to see if he sends her to a few sessions with Inoichi"_ - Kurenai thought. That level of obsession is going to be her downfall sometime.

"**Damn, that is some dedicated fan girl"** - Kurama said.

"_How do you know about fan girls?" - _Naruto asked curiously.

"**Let's just say I was very...popular when I was a kit**" - Kurama said slightly embarrassed.

"_Don't tell me you were chased by females kitsunes?"_ - Naruto asked incredulously.

"**Yeah"** - Kurama replied remembering his dark days.

"_Looks like every race has fan girls"_ - Naruto said laughing.

"It's not a IT it's a HIM" - Naruto explained.

"How would you know baka" - Sakura screeched once again. Hinata approached her and gave her a Juuken strike to her throat disabling her voice.

"You are too loud Sakura" - Hinata said and Sakura tried to curse her but no sound came from her mouth. Even though no one said anything they were all happy that Sakura was silent for once.

"_That Naruto seems to know a lot about bijuus...he said that there were only five people that could open the gates and Hinata said that three of them were in the tower's arena...if Fuu is a jinchuuriki and can open the gates...it stands to reason that Naruto is the kyuubi's jinchuuriki...that would explain his treatment...troublesome blondes"_ - Shikamaru thought as he overheard the entire conversation.

"If you stop screaming I'll open your tenketsu" - Hinata said and Sakura nodded sadly.

"Naruto" - Sakura said calmly while looking at Hinata. She nodded and Sakura continued. "How do you know that the Kyuubi is a He?" - she asked.

"I've read a lot about them. And even though they aren't humans they aren't things. For instants, Yugito has the Nibi sealed inside of her. She's a cat. The bijuu have their own personality like every other animal out there." - Naruto explained and Sakura nodded.

"So..." - Sakura began. "Will you tell me who the jinchuuriki is?" - she asked in a very sweet voice trying to know who he is.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" - Naruto asked.

"Oh come on Naruto I want to know too" - Ino said. Everyone stared at the blonde wondering if he was going to tell them who he was. The rookies were all oblivious about the jinchuurikis identity but among all of them there were a few that knew. The jonins of course, Hinata and Shino and the sand team.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" - Hinata asked

"Yes I do. They will find out eventually might as well tell them now and get this over with" - Naruto said and everyone turned to him.

"Fine I'll tell who he is." - Naruto said and everyone almost had star in their eyes.

"First I'll say that he's our classmate from the academy" - Naruto said and everyone was shocked. Naruto chuckled and continued. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko" - he said and a immediate silence followed his proclamation.

"Yeah right. The dead last has the most powerful bijuu sealed inside of him" - Kiba said and everyone snapped from their stupor and laughed.

"You want me to show you my version 1 cloak?" - Naruto asked and they all stopped laughing.

"Are you serious?" - Kiba asked.

Naruto summoned the kyuubi's chakra and immediately went to his version cloak with two tails as well. His eyes were blood red with black vertical slit, his whiskers were more pronounced and his fangs grew bigger. Around his body the same semi transparent blood red chakra cloak with two tails swirling behind him.

"**Deadly"** - Naruto replied but his voice was deeper than his usual due to the kyuubi's chakra. "**Believe me now?"** - he asked and they all nodded slightly scared of his knew voice and appearance.

"Now that you know what are you going to do?" - he asked.

"Nothing" - Kiba said.

"You don't think i'm a monster?" - Naruto asked. Naruto didn't really care what they thought. As long he had the people that cared for him he was happy.

"Of course not. I know the difference between kunai and the scroll" - Kiba said.

"Thanks, maybe you should tell that to the villagers" - Naruto said sighing as he focused on the fight that was going on the arena.

**## Arena ##**

The arena was almost totally destroyed from the battle between two jinchuurikis. The arena was filled with water and yet the earth was scorched from Yugito's flames. Both of them were showing symptoms of fatigue. Even though they had plenty of chakra they didn't the stamina to keep up.

"Katon: Ao Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Blue Fireball technique)" - Yugito called out a sent a huge blue fireball towards Fuu. The fireball was empowered by the Nib's chakra giving a blue color and almost triple the power.

"Suiton - Daibakufu no Jutsu (Waterfall Vortex)" - Fuu called out and water from the ground rose in front of her and formed a vortex of sorts. The water immediately blasted from the vortex and clashed with the fireball. The clash produced a big steam cloud that covered most of the arena.

Yugito took this opportunity and channeled Nibi's chakra to her nails increasing the length and resistance of them. As the steam cloud dispersed she quickly dashed towards Fuu. Fuu didn't expect Yugito to come at her so soon and wasn't prepared for her slash with her fingernails.

Fuu received the full brunt force of the slash from both hands to her chest and right leg. She jumped back and clutched her chest. Her mesh armor managed to absorb most of the damage but it still managed to cut her pretty deeply.

Fuu focused Chomei's chakra in her chest area and the wound immediately started to heal, a few seconds later there wasn't evidence of anything had even happened.

Fuu used Chomei's chakra and focused to her back. From her back emerged two wings and Fuu started to lift off from the ground and flew in the air a few meters above the ground.

Fuu continued to dodge multiple fireballs sent Yugito as she prepared her bugs to attack. Yugito quickly run up the wall in the arena in all fours, much like a cat. Yugito propelled herself from the wall and tackled Fuu while in the air.

Yugito pinned Fuu's legs and arms so she couldn't escape and stood above her as they plummeted towards the earth. Yugito focused chakra to her legs and just as they were about to crash, Yugito jumped up sending Fuu to the ground even harder.

BOOM

The arena ground shook from the impact and cloud of dust emerged. Yugito's cloak vanished and she was breathing a bit heavily, nothing that a bit of rest wouldn't solve. The dust started to clear to show Fuu completely knocked out.

Hayate approached Fuu and noticing she was unconscious called the medics. "Winner by knockout: Nii Yugito" - Hayate said and the crowd erupted in cheers. After all the civilians can only watch gennin's fight otherwise they wouldn't be able to keep up with the battle and a battle like this is rare.

**## Kage Box ##**

"That's my girl" - raikage said proud that Yugito had won. Yugito was a orphan since her parents died when the Hachibi was accidentally unleashed so the Raikage took her in and raised her like his own daughter.

"They both fought very well and both seem to have good control over their power. I'd recommend both for chunnin" - Kazekage said.

"Indeed" - the hokage agreed with both kages.

**## With Crowd ##**

"Congrats Yugito" - Naruto said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank you. It was a hard fight" - Yugito replied. "I sensed the Kyuubi's chakra from down there. What were you doing?" - she asked.

"Just showing my friends my cloak" - Naruto said like it was nothing. "It will take a while for them to get used to me being a jinchuuriki but I think they will warm up to me" - he said as he looked at the smiling faces of his friends and surprisingly enough Sakura too.

"You told them you are a jinchuuriki?" - she asked not believing her hears.

"Of course. I told them during your match as I explained them your two tail cloak" - Naruto explained. "Why do you ask?" - he asked.

"Because you know very well how we are treated and for you to publically flaunt that you're a jinchuuriki is rather strange" - Yugito said.

"Bee does the same. But I have people that care about me knowing what I am, their opinion is the only thing that matters to me. The others I just shrugged them off and if they try anything they end up in the hospital with broken bones" - Naruto said and Yugito dumbly nodded.

"Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari please make your towards the arena" - Hayate called out.

(CANNON STYLE)

"That lazy ass" - Ino said face palming.

"What did you expect from Shikamaru" - Naruto said.

"I guess" - Ino replied.

"Because it would be to troublesome to explain" - Naruto said grinning and a few snickered.

"If Sasuke doesn't arrive he's going to be disqualified" - Naruto said. "I thought I took care Kakashi's bad habits" - Naruto said out loud.

**## Kage Box ##**

"That was...anti-climatic" - the hokage said and he watched Shikamaru give up.

"Yes but he displayed a very good tactical mind. As expected from a Nara" - the raikage thought.

"..." - the kazekage remained silent.

"Do you agree that he should be a chunnin?" - the hokage asked and they both nodded.

"The chunnin are leaders and he displayed very good planning and remained calm even thought he probably knew he wouldn't win" - the raikage said.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke please make you way towards the arena" - Hayate called out.

"Looks like the Uchiha is no show, what a shame" - the raikage said.

"Yes looks like he will be disqualified" - the hokage said and getting ready to get up and disqualify him when the kazekage interrupted him.

"Please wait Hokage-dono. I wish to see the Uchiha fight that Uzumaki Naruto, let's continue with the rest of the matches until he arrives" - the kazekage said.

"You do realize that if he isn't capable of respecting appointments then he isn't chunnin material" - the hokage said.

"If I understand correctly Hatake Kakashi as the knack for arriving hours late to any appointment and he's an elite jonin" - the kazekage smugly said.

The hokage knew that the kazekage had a point and there was nothing he could do to argue. "As you whish...but if he isn't here when is his time then he WILL be disqualified" - the hokage said.

"Of course" - the kazekage replied. The hokage turned to his bodyguard and he went to Hayate and explained the situation.

"As Uchiha Sasuke has yet to show up we will proceed with the matches" - Hayate said. "Sabaku no Gaara and Sabaku no Kankuro please proceed to the arena" - Hayate called out.

"Proctor, I forfeit" - Kankuro yelled from the balconies.

"OK...Winner by forfeit: Sabaku no Gaara"- Hayate said.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke please make your way to the arena" - Hayate called out.

"That was some time the Uchiha gained" - the raikage said chuckling. Then in the arena the wind started gathering and leafs started spinning. Everyone watched the scene unfold. A few seconds later Uchiha Sasuke appeared with Hatake Kakashi via leaf shunshin.

"I hope we aren't late" - Kakashi said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"You arrived just in time" - Hayate said. "Name?" - he asked.

"Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke" - Sasuke replied in his almighty tone.

Naruto was leaving the balcony towards the arena when Sakura called out. "Naruto" - she called getting his attention "Please don't hurt him too much" - she said.

Naruto never in a million years expected her to say something like that to him. "Don't worry I won't use the kyuubi if that's what you are saying. I prefer using my own power" - he replied but the worry face she had didn't change.

"I won't kill him relax" - he said and she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

**## Arena ##**

"I was getting the impression you wouldn't come Sasuke" - Naruto said while approaching the three in the arena.

"Why wouldn't I come? I'm only fighting you" - Sasuke said.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed" - Naruto replied and turned towards Kakashi. "I hope you didn't tell him about my bloodline" - Naruto said and Sasuke scowled.

"Don't worry the only thing I told him is that he knows your bloodline as well he knows his own" - Kakashi said.

"Ahhh...The word play" - Naruto said chuckling and got a confused face from Sasuke. "You'll know soon enough" - he said and Kakashi left the arena.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke ready?" - Hayate called out and both nodded.

"HAJIME"

Like it? R&R.

Next Chapter: Sharingan vs. Sharingan

I have somewhat of a bad news. The story is reaching its climax however my finals are starting, so the updates will take longer during the next month.


	21. 21 - Sharingan vs Sharingan

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

When I said climax I meant of the chunnin exams arc. I have plans for the Akatsuki war (maybe…), civil war in kiri, hyuuga clan and few others I'll keep a secret for now. Though this will all be during part 2, for now the plot will follow cannon with a few twists.

Also on a side note, I already chose Tobi's identity and will be writing the story towards that person.

**InflatedChimp:** the sandaime chose the Uzumaki name for Kushina because she was the granddaughter of Uzumaki Mito. When she married she became Senju Mito.

**Chapter 21 - Sharingan vs. Sharingan **

**## Kage Box ##**

"Looks like the Uchiha arrived just in time" – the Raikage commented.

"Indeed" – the hokage agreed.

"_Let's see how much you grew Sasuke-kun"_ – the Kazekage thought.

"Let's see what your prodigy can do" – the Raikage said. In fact he was hoping that the Uchiha was humiliated. He read reports from his gennin team that the Uchiha thought he was almighty.

"Prodigy" – the hokage started getting the attention of both kages. "Nowadays people throw that name around without knowing its true meaning. The true prodigies are Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata and I have high hopes for both of them" – the hokage said with a small smile. He never thought that his surrogate grandson would grow so much after a rough early life like he had.

"You sure are attached to that particular kid" – the Raikage commented narrowing his eyes at the blonde in the arena. "_That kid reminds me of someone"_ – the Raikage thought.

"Something on your mind?" – The hokage asked the Raikage.

"The blonde brat Uzumaki Naruto, he seems to remind me of someone. I just can't pin point it" – the Raikage said. "Who were his parents?" – He asked and the hokage and Jiraya both stiffened.

"_Should I tell him?" – _the hokage thought. "_Better not. I'll let Naruto choose when to reveal his true heritage"_ – the hokage concluded.

"I'm afraid even I don't know. He's an orphan from the Kyuubi attack" – the hokage replied.

The Raikage looked carefully at the hokage to spot any sign of lie but found none. "It's a shame" – the Raikage said and both the hokage and Jiraya let out a breath of relief.

"Though the kid has style, to emulate the hair style of one of your founders Uchiha Madara" – the Raikage commented and the hokage and Jiraya were once again sweating bullets. How could the Raikage almost figure out his grandfather's identity? The Raikage wasn't as blunt as people said he was.

"That hair style is just to make it easier for him to use a couple of jutsus I taught him" – Jiraya said trying to shift the Raikage's attention.

"Oh…found another Namikaze Minato have you? He looks a lot like him actually" – the Raikage said with his hand on his chin.

"_Dammit Jiraya, you never know when to keep your mouth shut"_ – the hokage thought glaring at his student making him gulp.

During this whole interaction the Kazekage a.k.a Orochimaru was silent hearing them talk and thinking about it. "_The brat actually looks a lot like him" – _the Kazekage thought. Orochimaru kept thinking about it when something clicked on his mind. "_Of course… UZUMAKI Naruto, how could I've been so blind? There was only one Uzumaki in this village, Uzumaki Kushina and everyone knew she was involved with Minato. That also explains why Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside the brat. He used his own son, the Raikage isn't all muscle as I thought" _ – Orochimaru thought chuckling in his mind.

"Are you planning on taking another apprentice?" – the Raikage asked breaking the thought of Orochimaru.

"Maybe but I don't stay in the village much time. It's a shame I won't be able to pass my toad contract to him" – Jiraya said wondering if the toad contract would die with him.

"Oh which contract does he have?" – the Raikage asked curiously.

"_Should I tell them?...It would only strengthen Konoha if the enemies knew of another contract"_ – Jiraya thought before replying. "He has the fox contract" – Jiraya said.

"What? There is no fox contract" – the Raikage stated.

"I didn't know it existed to but there is one. He's the first fox summoner ever. Apparently the Kyuubi took a liking in him" – Jiraya explained.

"_A major threat indeed"_ – Orochimaru thought as he planned a way to get rid of the brat.

"Looks like they are starting" – The hokage said before the Raikage could reply and all shifted their attention towards the arena.

**## With Crowd ##**

"Kakashi-sensei" – Sakura called out.

"Yo" – he replied.

"Cutting it a little close weren't you" – Asuma said. "Training to the last minute and arriving late, you never change" – Asuma said.

"I was going to arrive on time but a black cat crossed my path and we had to walk the way around him" – Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head and laughing.

"Jeez" – Sakura said. "I bet Sasuke-kun is way stronger now" – she said.

"I trained him to my best extent during this month… but I don't think he stands a chance against Naruto" – Kakashi said much to the shock of a few gennin.

"B-But Naruto was the dead-last during the whole academy time. He just got lucky in the final exam, I don't understand" – Ino said.

Kakashi looked at there as if she grew a second head. "Didn't you see what he did in the preliminaries?" – he asked rhetorically.

"It's true" – Sakura said. Kakashi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he heard Sasuke's number one fan girl agreeing that Sasuke doesn't stand a chance.

"Sasuke fought Lee before the first stage and even with his sharingan he was defeated and yet Naruto won and he didn't use the kyuubi's power" – Sakura said.

"How do you know about that?" – Kakashi asked slightly surprised.

"He told us while Yugito was fighting against Fuu" – Sakura explained. Kakashi was surprised that Naruto would publically announce he's a jinchuuriki but he must have figured it would be public knowledge any day now.

"Never thought I would see another one much less see five here" – Zabuza said.

"What do you mean five?" – Sakura asked.

"You don't know? Well there is Naruto of course, Yugito, Fuu, Kumo's jonin sensei and finally that sand brat Gaara" – Zabuza explained.

"Gaara is one also?" – Sakura asked not believing her hears.

"Yes I believe he has the Ichibi also known as Shukaku" – Kakashi explained.

"That's why he's so strong" – Sakura said in wow. She went from not knowing what jinchuuriki where to knowing five of them.

"You're wrong Sakura" – Kakashi said getting her attention. "Gaara is strong on his own. He doesn't need his demon to be strong. In fact I believe he might be better without it" – Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" – Sakura asked.

"Each bijuu as their own personality and personal preferences. Shukaku tends to drive their hosts crazy so they might set him free. That's why Gaara is so…unstable." – Kakashi said and all of the gennin shivered minus Hinata who already knew all that.

"Don't worry, if that ever happened we would take matters into our own hands" – Kakashi said. "_It's best they know about this so they can get out of the way when it begins"_ – Kakashi thought.

Sakura and the rest of the gennins sighed in relief. However the jonins and even Zabuza himself knew what would happen and they were all ready in case Naruto couldn't handle Gaara.

**## Arena ## **

"HAJIME" – Hayate called out and jumped out of the two.

"Ready Sasuke?" – Naruto asked as he got into his dragon fist stance. Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed he didn't move since the match started, he didn't even have any stance.

"Don't tell me you don't consider me worthy of fighting?" – Naruto asked.

"That's right." – Sasuke said pointing at him. "I don't even want to waste any time fighting some clan-less shinobi and trash like you" – Sasuke said and Naruto immediately dropped in stance.

"You won't be saying that when I grind your ass to the ground" – Naruto said grinning like an idiot.

"Just because you are wearing anbu chest plate armor and you grew your hair doesn't mean anything against me." – Sasuke said.

"You are nothing but a loser, I bet your whore of a mot-" – Sasuke didn't get to finish as Naruto blurred from his position and slammed his fist right into Sasuke's face and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"You can call me what you want but I won't allow you to insult my parents" – Naruto said getting ready to smash his pompous face into the dirt.

Sasuke got up and cleaned a bit of blood from his lip. He activated his sharingan and got into his stance, the interceptor fist.

"Touchy are we?" – Sasuke smugly asked.

"**Looks like the brat wants physiological warfare"** – Kurama said.

"_Don't worry; I've a few things to give him back. I now some stuff about his massacre and his brother if need be"_ – Naruto replied in thought.

"Looks like you are taking me serious" – Naruto said.

"I don't need to worry about you dobe. Only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha" – Sasuke simply said.

"Is that right?" – Naruto asked rhetorically.

Sasuke smirked and went through a few hand seals and shouted "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)". Sasuke sent a medium size fireball towards Naruto who remained in place and took the full force of it.

Sasuke smirked as he watched his attack hit him head on and burn him in a pile of flames. With his sharingan activated he knew Naruto didn't dodge. The smoke cleared and Sasuke immediately dropped his smile seeing Naruto completely wrapped in his spiky golden air.

"Ninpou - Hari Jizou (Needle Guardian)" – Naruto said as his hair started to shrink back to his original size. Naruto immediately flashed trough hand seals of his own and said "Ninpou - Kebari Senbon (Hair Needle Senbon)". Naruto's hair extended once again and enlarged. Naruto bent slightly forward and sent a barrage of senbons made of his hair towards Sasuke.

Sasuke said "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)" but this time instead of a focused fireball he transformed it into a constant stream of fire, much like a flame thrower. Sasuke's fire clashed with Naruto's senbon vaporizing them but Sasuke quickly run out of air in his lungs and was forced to stop his fire.

The senbon kept on coming and Sasuke was forced to start evasive maneuvers. "_I can't keep dodging with this speed or I'll tire out quickly. I have to retaliate"_ – Sasuke thought. Sasuke took a few shurikens from his pouch and threw them at Naruto while going trough hand seals.

"Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone)" – Sasuke said as his shurikens multiplied into dozens upon dozens.

Naruto seeing this dropped his hair attack and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Fuuton - Reppushou (Wind Wave)" Naruto said and clapped his hands together. He channeled chakra to the wind around him and suddenly a powerful gust of wind emerged from his palms and crashed into the shurikens.

The shurikens stopped mid air and changed their direction before gaining speed and heading towards Sasuke. Sasuke saw the attack incoming and took a kunai to start deflecting. When he knew he was getting overrun by the amount, which ironically enough it was him that created that many, he jumped to right to dodge the rest.

"_Why couldn't I copy those Jutsu?" – _Sasuke asked in thought getting pissed off.

Naruto saw the scowl on his face and decided to push him a little further. "Sad that you couldn't copy these jutsus?" – Naruto asked.

"Why the hell can't I copy you?" – Sasuke asked losing his temper.

"You still don't know how to use your eyes" – Naruto said making Sasuke narrow his eyes at him. (A/N: No pun intended).

"Your two tomoed sharingan can't keep up with my hand seals speed and because of that you aren't able to copy my jutsu. Simple as that" – Naruto explained. "A shame really" – Naruto said sarcastically.

"How do you know so much about the sharingan?" – Sasuke asked yelling at him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. I thought you were smarter than this" – Naruto said grinning. Naruto was picturing Sasuke's smug face when he showed another pair of sharingan eyes.

"What do you mean?" – Sasuke asked confused.

"First: I know a lot about the sharingan; Two: I said people consider my bloodline the strongest in the world; Third: Kakashi said you knew MY bloodline as well as you know YOURS. What do you get from this?" – Naruto asked watching Sasuke's face suddenly light up in realization.

"Y-You don't mean?" – Sasuke asked stuttering for the first time.

"Yes I do" – Naruto said and closed his eyes. He slowly opened them to show a glowing pair of fully matured sharingan eyes.

"You can't be... "– Sasuke said watching a three tomoed sharingan glowing in the dobe's eyes.

"KAI" – Sasuke yelled and flared his chakra but nothing happened. "KAI" – Sasuke repeated but the sharingan remained.

"I can't dispel it because it isn't an illusion. I have the sharingan…oh almighty 'last' Uchiha" – Naruto smugly said.

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE THOSE EYES? YOU DON'T DESERVE THEM" – Sasuke yelled and ran to Naruto at full speed with a sloppy stance losing his better judgment due to his anger. Sasuke was getting closer and closer to Naruto and faster than lightning Naruto kicked Sasuke hard in the chest and sent him flying to the wall.

Sasuke slowly got up coughing a bit. "Now Sasuke-_chan_ don't get mad just because my eyes are fully matured and yours aren't" – Naruto said making Sasuke's eye twitch in annoyance.

"You know Sasuke" – Naruto started getting his attention. "I awakened my sharingan at five years old and at six I already had them fully matured" – Naruto explained and Sasuke's eyes almost popped out of their sockets but Sasuke managed to hold them in place otherwise he would lose his precious sharingan.

Sasuke boiled; if looks could kill Naruto would be dust by now. "I told you, you weren't as special as you thought. You only activated your precious eyes a couple of weeks ago while I already have fully matured sharingan for almost eight years" – Naruto said grinning and mentally congratulating himself. It felt so good to rub his fully matured eyes on Sasuke's arrogant ass and if Naruto showed him his ems then Sasuke would more likely faint but he would keep the ems as an ace. His ems might not have any powerful direct attack for now but it was his ultimate defense.

"_Unless I send my enemy to my pocket dimension and let him starve to death"_ – Naruto thought chuckling considering what types of attacks he could use with his Kamui but quickly refocused on the battle at hand.

"Now Sasuke" – Naruto started with his sharingan spinning. "Let me show you the true POWER of the SHARINGAN".

**## Kage Box ##**

"Another Uchiha" – Raikage said stupefied. "Now I understand when you said he was special. To think you had another Uchiha hidden" – Raikage said chuckling.

"_Another pair of sharingan eyes… delicious. A shame I can't risk using his body due to the Kyuubi"_ – Orochimaru said sighing as he watched Naruto's eyes glow in all their power. "_He would be a much more appropriate vessel than Sasuke-kun… oh well" – _Orochimaru sighed knowing you can't have everything you want but, in the end, Sasuke's sharingan would suffice.

The hokage laughed. "Yes he's very special and powerful in his own way" – the hokage said.

"_Make me proud kid"_ – Jiraya thought as he watched his godson present his sharingan to the 'last' Uchiha.

**## With Crowd ##**

Kakashi watched with pride as Naruto unveiled his bloodline. The sharingan, it's said to be the most powerful bloodline of all capable of seeing chakra, copying any Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, genjutsu and giving the user the ability to cast genjutsu with their eyes.

"_But that doesn't even scrap the bottom of the sharingan's true power_" – Kakashi thought as he remembered when Naruto told him about his eternal mangekyo sharingan.

Kakashi frowned when he noticed how Sasuke didn't keep his head cool, but then again when it's something related to his clan Kakashi knew Sasuke would snap.

"S-Sh-Sharigan" – Sakura said. "And like Kakashi-sensei they have three black things" – she said in wow.

"The black things are called tomoes and the eyes are fully matured when they have three" – Kakashi explained.

Every single gennin was shocked minus Hinata and Shino of course. The elders of Konoha had their jaw in the ground as most of the civilians.

"That brat, now I understand how he could keep up with me" – Zabuza commented as he remembered a few spars he had with him.

"Yes… and I also understand how he could see my moves when I used my ice mirrors on him" – Haku said remembering their battle in the wave and how Naruto was able to dodge every single senbon she threw at him.

"Sharingan?" – One of the hyuuga elders gasped.

"This changes everything" – Hiashi said. He already had a plan regarding the de…Uzumaki brat but now that he knew about the sharingan things would have to be arranged differently.

"YOSH… THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY ON NARUTO-KUN" – Lee yelled.

"YES LEE AND TO KEEP OUR OWN FLAMES WE SHALL DO 1000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA" – Gai said.

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"Oh for kami's sake stop that" – Tenten said as she rained kunais and shurikens on them.

"_Kyuubi jinchuuriki and a sharingan user?...I knew blondes were troublesome"_ – Shikamaru said sighing and went back to his cloud watching.

"How can someone awaken them so early? I thought you needed a life and death situation to awaken them" – Sakura said. All of Sasuke's fan girls were well versed in his clan history and powers. After all they needed to know everything about their love.

"It's because he's a jinchuuriki" – Hinata said gathering their attention. "The civilians and few ignorant shinobis see Naruto as the Kyuubi himself and when he was young they would gather up and 'finish the yondaime's job'" – Hinata said as the gennin frowned in understanding. Even they knew the difference between a kunai and the scroll, it was basic academy stuff.

"When he was five years old he was getting chased by mob. From what he told me, one of the pursuers was a chunnin and he threw kunais towards him. If he didn't awaken his sharingan he would have been killed" – Hinata explained.

"I still wonder how he didn't turn out like Gaara" – Asuma commented.

"That was because of Hinata" – Kurenai softly said as she looked towards her younger sister of sorts.

"Me?" – Hinata asked confused.

"Yes, you gave him the thing he needed most…love" – Kurenai softly said proud of Hinata.

"But Naruto-kun as lots of people that like him" – Hinata said not quite understanding what Kurenai meant.

"True. He has the hokage, Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame, his pervert of a godfather and…Kakashi to some degree" – Kurenai said and Kakashi sweat dropped. "However you provided him with real, unconditional love. You were his first friend, his best-friend and then his girlfriend. You were there when he was called monster and thrown out of stores…you were there when he walked alone trough the streets…and you there when he was feeling lonely and lost" – Kurenai said and a few fan girls fawned over the dedication making Hinata slightly blush.

When Kakashi heard that he started giggling like a perverted fan boy until he heard. "Magen – Damnation Of The Pervert" and instantly Kakashi's world vanished and was replaced with a fiery pit where Kurenai was slowly burning each of Kakashi's Icha Icha books, one at a time.

"NNNNOOOOO MY PRECIOUS" – Kakashi yelled crying anime tears.

"What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei" – Sakura asked as she watched Kakashi drool on the floor yelling random phrases.

"Just introducing Kakashi to a personal genjutsu" – Kurenai said in a very sweet voice that even Sakura, who would most likely safe from her wrath, felt a small shiver.

Kurenai broke the genjutsu and Kakashi slowly rose glaring at Kurenai while hugging his dear book as if he would slip right through his fingers. He rapidly regained his sense. "Do you see now why I said Sasuke would lose?" – Kakashi asked and Sakura sadly nodded. After finding out Naruto was a jinchuuriki and knowing the life he lived she was feeling bad for treating him badly.

"Go Sasuke-kun" – Sakura yelled for the balcony cheering for her favorite emo.

"_I guess some habits die hard"_ – Kakashi thought in amusement as he watched the battle unfold at the arena.

**## Arena ##**

Naruto and Sasuke were engaged in a brutal display o Taijutsu. There was finesse in their style, each punch, each kick they threw was meant to break bones or at least give the adversary a fair amount of damage and pain.

They jumped back from each other. Naruto was pretty much untouched except for a bit of dust; Sasuke on the other hand was supporting scrapes, bruises and a cracked rib.

"_His as fast as Lee with his weights"_ – Naruto thought.

"_Damn that loser, how does he dare to stand against me, an Uchiha" – _Sasuke thought. "I have enough of this, it's time I show the difference between the original and a copy" – Sasuke snarled at the blonde who raised an eyebrow.

"_I guess he really doesn't know about the pure blood Uchihas. Ironic that he called me a copy"_ – Naruto thought chuckling.

"Come Sasuke, let me show how to use the sharingan" – Naruto and both dashed towards each other. "_Let's see how he deals with this"_ – Naruto said in thought and his sharingan started glowing.

Both arrived next to each other and Naruto threw a right hook and it landed perfectly on Sasuke's jaw. Naruto dodged a retaliatory punch before Naruto sent another punch to the cracked rib making him wince in pain.

Taking advantage of his moment of pain, Naruto threw a set of quick punches to his face and stomach and upper thighs. Naruto, seeing Sasuke slightly dazed from the punches, went for a leg sweep making Sasuke jump over it. Naruto kept his momentum and continued his spin. As Naruto was finishing his spin he quickly rose up and gave Sasuke a brutal uppercut and Sasuke was sent to the ground in pain.

Sasuke didn't want to man handled by someone like Naruto and refused to give up or stay down. He charged again at Naruto and suffered the same fate. Sasuke threw a punch. Naruto sidestepped at the last second and gave him an elbow to his back that made Sasuke fall to the ground as he lost his balance.

"How are you doing this?" – Sasuke yelled out. He couldn't understand what was happening. Until moments ago their Taijutsu battle was about even with Sasuke managing to evade almost all of his attacks. He would never admit that Naruto was better than him. Sasuke didn't understand how suddenly Naruto was able to dodge every single hit and yet every single strike Naruto sent would hit Sasuke dead on.

"Why should I tell you anything?" – Naruto replied which infuriated Sasuke even more if it was possible. Sasuke once again ran towards Naruto hopping to put the blonde in its proper place.

**## With Crowd ##**

"What's happening? Naruto suddenly started dominating the battle" – Ino yelled not believing her precious Sasuke-kun would get transformed into a punching bag.

Kakashi was also intrigued to what was happening and he would bet that everyone watching the fight was wondering the same. How could a Taijutsu battle become so one sided so suddenly. Kakashi kept muzzling his head trying to figure it out when he saw Hinata smiling.

"You know what's happening don't you?" – Kakashi asked Hinata giving his traditional eye smile.

"Of course I know, he used the same strategy against me a couple of times" – Hinata explained.

"Then you wouldn't mind explaining what exactly Naruto is doing?" – Kakashi asked.

"Use your sharingan and watch the battle carefully" – Hinata said and Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and did what she said. Kakashi lifted his headband to show his own fully matured sharingan. It took him a couple of minutes until he noticed it but he was capable of figuring it out.

"That's ingenious" – Kakashi said wondering how anyone never thought of that.

"Looks like you figured it out" – Hinata said.

"What? Tell us what's happening" – Sakura said. Kakashi turned to her and noticed that everyone was staring at him and waiting for an answer. He sweat dropped before beginning.

"The concept is rather simple to understand however to actually use it in combat would be more tricky. One of the sharingan's powers is the ability to cast genjutsu when the enemy crosses eyes with the sharingan user" – Kakashi started as everyone nodded focusing on his explanation.

"What Naruto is doing is placing very a small genjutsu every time they exchange blows. Naruto is making Sasuke 'see' false attacks or even hide his attacks, making Sasuke 'blind' to Naruto's real movements. For instants, Naruto made Sasuke see a right hook when in fact it was a left hook making Sasuke completely exposed. Another example is making Sasuke 'see' that Naruto is on the defensive when in fact he is preparing to throw a kick" – Kakashi explained as best as his could.

Everyone stared at Kakashi's explanation and stayed in wow at Naruto's skill. Even Kurenai herself, a genjutsu master, didn't think of that and, even if she did, she wouldn't be able to use it in combat because the only way to induce a genjutsu without hand seals is with a doujutsu which Kurenai wasn't gifted with.

"You are right that's ingenious, the kid is a genius. I wonder why he never told me about that." – Kurenai pointed out and Kakashi chuckled.

"There is a reason why we say to never gaze into the eyes of an Uchiha" – Kakashi said chuckling.

"_Uhm…maybe I should try it to" – _Kakashi thought. Of course he would ask for Naruto's permission to use it. "_I wonder what name I would call this variant…maybe Illusion Fist…yeah that's a good name"_ – Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi-sensei" – Sakura called out drawing him out of his thoughts. "I thought the sharingan was able to see trough genjutsu" – Sakura stated confused.

"It can since I found out what was happening but if look at Sasuke" – Kakashi said pointing to the field. "you would noticed that his attacking blindly. He's judgment is clouded by so much anger and frustration that he doesn't even realize what is happening" – Kakashi said and Sakura frowned over her Sasuke-kun.

**## Arena ##**

"Had enough yet?" – Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke retreat and make distance between himself and Naruto.

"_I don't know what he's doing but I can't engage in Taijutsu with him anymore. Guess I'll resort to Ninjutsu, my chakra reserves are still full"_ – Sasuke thought as he landed from a quick succession of jumps nursing his cracked rib.

"I don't know what you are doing and I don't care. I'll show you the Uchiha's fire power" – Sasuke said smirking.

"Ninjutsu it is" – Naruto said before both flashed though the same hand seals and yelled out "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)". Both expelled a fire stream from their mouths that collided in the middle and battled for dominance. Seconds passed and the clash was at a standstill.

While the battle for power was going on, Naruto poured more chakra into his flames transforming them into white hot that completely overrun Sasuke's and made him jump out of the way otherwise he would get burned to a crisp.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Fire Technique)" – Naruto called out and started sending multiples fireballs making Sasuke run to dodge almost all of them since he used a kunai and slashed through a few.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique)" – Naruto said and instead of multiples fireballs he sent a large stream of fire that covered a good portion of the arena. Sasuke saw the incoming fire and the only thing he could do was jump up and that he did.

Naruto expected him to jump up since it was the logical way to safely dodge his attack. He quickly threw a few shurikens and called out "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone)" and the few shurikens multiplied into about fifty. Sasuke took out a kunai and started deflecting as many as he could but he was forced to replace himself with a log otherwise he would be turned into a pin cushion for shurikens.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone)" – Naruto called out and a single clone poofed into existence. They both were standing to each other before calling their techniques.

"Fuuton: Kami no Uzu (Wind Style - Divine Vortex)" – Naruto's shadow clone called out and created a vortex of wind in front of him that blasted towards Sasuke.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique)" – Naruto called out and released a fire stream that combined with the winds vortex.

"Fire/Wind Collaboration Jutsu: Divine Blazing Vortex" – they both said at the same time. An enormous vortex of hot flames burned his way to Sasuke fast. Sasuke dodged to the side but still got scorched in his right arm. The vortex continued its path a drilled a good hole in the arena wall before stopping.

"_How can he have so much chakra to throw around jutsus like nothing"_ – Sasuke thought as he analyzed the blazing inferno that Naruto just unleashed.

**## Kage Box ##**

"Such control over the fire element" – The Kazekage said.

"As expected from members of the Uchiha Clan" – the Raikage agreed.

"Yes they do have rather good control over it however it isn't Naruto's primary affinity" – the hokage explained.

"Oh?" – the Raikage asked surprised. All members of the Uchiha had a rather high affinity towards fire. "And what would be his primary one?" – He asked.

"Lightning and he's rather good with it" – the hokage commented. Raikage raised an eyebrow; after all lightning attacks were his village's strength.

"Let's see what he has then" – the Raikage said as he turned his attention towards the arena.

"_So he's skilled in lightning, let's see"_ – Darui thought. Darui is the only person in his village to wield the legendary black lightning that was taught to him by the sandaime Raikage and the yondaime Raikage's father.

**## Arena ##**

"I'm tired of playing games with you" – Sasuke said and activated his curse mark. Immediately as he activated it he felt a burst of chakra, strength and speed inside himself. As the black marks started spreading through his skin covering almost all of his body he felt like he could take on the world.

"With this power I'll grind you to dust" – Sasuke said laughing like a crazy bastard that he is.

"**It's no use"** – Kurama said shaking his head. **"He's bananas"** – Kurama said and Naruto chuckled.

"I told you not to use that power. It consumes you and blinds you, you turn into nothing more than an anger drived lunatic" – Naruto said and as he expected, Sasuke rejected him saying that he was jealous of such power.

Sasuke ran forward at the top of his speed but Naruto was able to predict where it would hit him so he just tilted his head to the side. Sasuke was about to kick him when Naruto started glowing.

"_Shit"_ – Sasuke thought as he didn't have enough time for a Kawarimi. Sasuke just jumped back as far as he could and coiled himself with his arms in front of his face bracing himself.

BOOM

Naruto's clone exploded and sent Sasuke flying. Sasuke didn't received much damage but for a bit of scorched skin. His curse mark and quick reflexes allowed him to block the attack with little to no damage at all.

"_I should have known he knew that variant of his shadow clone jutsu"_ – Sasuke thought smacking himself for not realizing it.

Sasuke was watching Naruto very carefully for any types of move when Naruto suddenly poofed in smoke revealing it to be a Kage Bushin. "_Right? Left? Up?"_ – Sasuke thought as he searched for said blonde and jumped back just in time to avoid Naruto's hand popping from the ground.

"You really think I would fall for that. Kakashi-sensei used that during our gennin test" – Sasuke explained but Naruto didn't say anything. Both just stared at each other plotting their next move.

"Raiton Raikochu (Flash Pillar)" – Naruto said as flashed through hand seals. Just as finished a very bright light emerged from his hand blinding Sasuke who didn't move an inch from his spot still eyeing Naruto.

Sasuke quickly flared his chakra breaking the genjutsu in an instant. "Genjutsu doesn't work against me" – Sasuke boasted about his sharingan.

"**His curse mark kit"** – Kurama said snapping Naruto from his thoughts. "**The curse mark put his chakra in constant fluctuation. Only a very powerful genjutsu would be able to affect him while the mark is active"** – Kurama explained and Naruto nodded.

"_Let's try this"_ – Naruto said and eyed Sasuke eyes.

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness)" – Naruto said and Sasuke's world went black. Sasuke found himself in a dark place. Sasuke couldn't even see his own hands in front of him. It was pure blindness, the biggest fear of doujutsu users.

"KAI" – Sasuke said but the technique didn't even waver. Sasuke tried once more but it failed. Sasuke got pissed and flared as much chakra as he could and his curse mark glowed. On the third try Sasuke unleashed a pulse of chakra that cracked the floor and broke his illusion. Sasuke was left panting after releasing that amount of chakra.

"_You are right Kurama. He even broke an A-rank genjutsu"_ – Naruto said to Kurama. After all the snake's gifts were useful to something.

"I told you. Genjutsu is useless against me" – Sasuke said smirking as he popped a soldier pill to regain some chakra.

"_What to do?" _– Naruto mused in thought. He couldn't pull is big weapons otherwise he might accidentally kill the Sasuke. "_Something unpredictable"_ – Naruto thought as he chose what he was going to do against him. "_The hyuugas will have a field day after this…I pity the old man"_ – Naruto chuckled in thought.

Naruto raised his right arm facing Sasuke who raised an eyebrow in confusion. Naruto smiled and said "Hakke Kuushou (Air Palm)". Naruto channeled chakra to his arm and sent an air palm towards Sasuke who would never expect a Hyuuga attack from him and got hit right in the chest.

Naruto's unpredictable attack finally broke Sasuke's cracked rib and made him chough a bit of blood but he wouldn't surrender just because of that. He channeled more chakra to the curse mark trying to get as much as he could.

Sasuke disappeared from view and appeared right in front of Naruto. Sasuke sent a kick to his chest but as surprised when the kick was blocked. Sasuke saw Naruto smiling just before he started spinning in a blue dome of chakra.

"Kaiten" – Naruto said as he spinned blocking Sasuke's kick and sending him flying to the wall. Sasuke should have expected that after seeing Naruto using the air palm but apparently his arrogance knows no boundaries.

"Enough" – Sasuke roared as pushed as much chakra as he could towards his curse seal making it completely cover his body.

Sasuke dashed forward towards Naruto with tremendous speed. Naruto's eyes widened and he brought his hand just in time to block a straight punch to his face that would mostly likely hurt quite a bit.

"_Man… he picked up speed. I may need to disable my gravity seals…or"_ – Naruto thought as he dodged another fast kick from Sasuke.

"Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Current)" – Naruto called out and his body was enveloped by an electric flow that sparked in every direction. As soon as Naruto unleashed the lightning jutsu Sasuke was shocked and thrown backwards and left twitching.

"_Dammit. I can't fight in close quarters with him…and he didn't use hand seals for that jutsu so I can't copy it…damn that loser"_ – Sasuke thought as he planned another way to approach the blonde without coming in contact with his defensive electric coat.

**## With Crowd ##**

"I've never seen that one" – Hinata said as she activated her byakugan and watched in wow as the electricity danced and flowed around his body almost making a protective layer around him.

"Neither did I. It seems to be derived from my chidori" – Kakashi commented as he watched his brother with pride.

"You taught him the chidori?" – Gai asked surprised.

"No, he copied it during a mission and asked me for permission to use it. Since he had the sharingan and lightning affinity I didn't see why not and besides he taught me his own creation the Kirin jutsu" – Kakashi stated with pride in his little brother.

"WHAT? He thought you _that_ jutsu" – Kiba blurred out. He remembered very well the power of that jutsu as it was imprinted very well in his memory.

"Yes he did but I think I might not be able to use it properly. I still can't gather the energy in the atmosphere and hold it without dispersing" – Kakashi explained in a bit o shame. "I need to train my lightning affinity further if I want to be able to use that jutsu" – he summarized sighing.

"Thank god for that" – Zabuza said chuckling.

"Damn you Hiashi" – one of the elders said. "Did you see what you have done? You expelled your daughter instead of sending her to the branch family and now an outsider knows our clan's best techniques." – he said glaring at the clan head.

"If I'm not mistaken you agreed and even pushed for her removal from the clan" – Hiashi calmly replied and the elders scowled.

"It matters not now. We must find a way to make sure they don't spread out our techniques" – one of the elders said.

**## Kage Box ##**

"Well there you go. A defensive lightning jutsu" – the hokage said smiling.

The Raikage wasn't as happy with the events as he watched him very carefully. "_That brat…that looks like a bastard version of my lightning armor._" – the Raikage thought as he analyzed his jutsu to minute detail. "_He might be able to complete it…at least I'll have another adversary for my speed"_ – the Raikage thought chuckling.

The Raikage was Kumo's most powerful shinobi and it was a shame he didn't have anyone to compete with. Every single shinobi under his command didn't match up to him. Only his brother Killer Bee stood a chance and that was because he had the full power of the Hachibi behind him.

"That's a rather good defensive jutsu. It may not defend against attacks per say but at least it prevents anyone from coming close to the user" – Darui explained as he watched Naruto in a new light.

"Yes" – the Raikage agreed. "It looks like you were right hokage-dono. He's skilled in lightning jutsus and apparently he can use some Hyuugas moves" – the Raikage commented and the hokage nodded his head.

"You forget that Hyuuga Hinata is his girlfriend. He was bound to learn her techniques since she isn't tied to the clan" – the hokage explained.

"_That brat…I wonder what more he can do…maybe I can convince him to join my village"_ – Orochimaru thought. "_Yes…let's see what more he can do…you intrigue me to no end"_ – Orochimaru thought salivating and licking his lips in anticipation.

**## Arena ##**

"How are you so strong Naruto?" – Sasuke asked finally realizing that the loser in front of him wasn't so weak as he expected. "_How did that happen? I trained myself to the brink of exhaustion every single day. I hated him, despised him as much as I could, how can that dobe be more powerful than me"_ – Sasuke cursed in his thought as he took a few deeps breaths to calm himself down.

"You don't even belong to the Uchiha Clan" – Sasuke said.

"Thank god for that" – Naruto quickly replied.

"What?" – Sasuke asked confused.

"I awakened my sharingan at five years old Sasuke and it was my choice _not_ to go to the Uchiha Clan. And I'm glad that I didn't otherwise I might be seven feet under right now" – Naruto said shivering at the thought as many in the crowd did.

"Then help me" – Sasuke said swallowing his pride. He would never ask anyone for help… but a fellow sharingan user could be of help to him… nothing more.

"I don't follow" – Naruto said confused to what exactly Sasuke wanted.

"Help me kill my brother and avenge our family and let's start the Uchiha Clan once again" – Sasuke said to the blonde.

"No. Don't mix me up with the Uchiha Clan and your little vendetta; I have nothing to do with it. My father never belonged to the clan and neither will I. The Uchihas were a bunch of power arrogant fools who did anything for power and they felt like gods themselves just because of these precious eyes" – Naruto said. Naruto remembered very well the Uchihas when they were alive and kicking. They all thought that the rest of the shinobi's were below them and it wouldn't surprise him if that was their demise.

Sasuke seethed his teeth and wanted to argue but he couldn't really do much. Its true his clan wanted power and it was true that everyone else was bellow them. Sasuke kept cursing the blonde's existence until something clicked on his mind. "Wait…you said that your father wasn't an Uchiha?" – Sasuke asked.

"That's right. My father lived in the village since he was five years and he never belonged to the Uchiha Clan." – Naruto said much to the shock of young Sasuke. "My father always hid his sharingan with a genjutsu much like I did for the last eight years or so." – Naruto explained.

"If your father didn't belong to the clan I bet he was someone weak who didn't have the honor of being considered one" – Sasuke smugly said trying to get under Naruto's skin.

Kakashi himself in the stands wanted to go to the arena and shove a raikiri into Sasuke's ass for disrespecting his sensei.

"My father was hero that lost his life during the Kyuubi's attack so don't disrespect him Sasuke" – Naruto said seriously. Everyone in the stands could feel the tension rising between both of them and wondered if they would both come out alive.

"And the reason because my father was never an Uchiha was because he was the son of someone who exiled himself from the clan" – Naruto said wondering if Sasuke would figure it out.

"_Oh shit… Naruto is bringing it out"_ – the hokage thought was he watched the match with interest. This match would affect the blonde's future much more than he knew.

"Exiled? …but the clan never exiled anyone" – Sasuke said confused as he tried to think about every journal he read about the clan history. Naruto watched Sasuke wrecking his brain trying to find out who exactly left the clan.

Sasuke froze as he remembered the one single person that left the clan. The only sharingan user in the clan history to ever leave the clan and Konoha for that matter. "Y-you can't be" – Sasuke said involuntarily taking a step back. "He died in the valley of the end" – Sasuke said shivering at the thought.

"Valley of the end?" – A few people in the crowd asked not understanding.

"Looks like you figured it out" – Naruto said. "Care to tell the crowd who's that person?" – Naruto asked.

"There is only one person to ever leave the clan… Uchiha Madara" – Sasuke gulped and said and Naruto smirked knowing he got into his head.

"That's right Sasuke…I'm Uzumaki Naruto…grandson of the legendary Uchiha Madara" – Naruto stated out loud as his hair flowed with the wind and his sharingan spinning like crazy. Naruto discretely made a kage bushin henged into Madara shimmer into existence behind Naruto. Everyone could see the similarities between both of them.

The hair style, the strong jaw line and general shape of the face, the sharingan, and the aura of power they both seemed to exude. Poor Sasuke didn't know what to think of the supposed dobe and dead-last of the academy. He was the grandson of the most powerful Uchiha to live.

**## Kage Box ##**

"WHAT?" – The Kazekage a.k.a Orochimaru yelled out from the balcony jumping from his seat as he stared at the blonde.

"_Careful Orochimaru or you might blow your cover"_ – the hokage said in his thought. "_Your lust for power and immortality will be you down fall"_.

"Unbelievable…to think Madara would have a son and later on a grandson" – the Raikage commented. "_Wait a minute" – _the Raikage thought as he looked towards the unsurprised hokage and Jiraya.

"You said his hair looked like Madara's. You didn't know how right you were" – Darui said lightly chuckling.

"You knew about this didn't you?" – the Raikage asked almost rhetorically looking towards the hokage and Jiraya.

"I'm the kage of this village don't you think I would know?" – the hokage replied. "_Though if Naruto didn't tell me I wouldn't have known"_ – he thought chuckling to himself.

"You lied to me hokage-dono. You know very well who is parents are don't you?" – The Raikage asked

"Perhaps I was economical with the truth yes" – the hokage said and chuckled lightly.

"I don't suppose you will tell me?" – the Raikage fished around the hokage for information.

"In time. I will make it public knowledge when Naruto chooses it." – the hokage replied.

"_To think that Minato was an Uchiha and the son of Madara himself"_ – Orochimaru thought as he greeted his teeth. "_With the blood of the most powerful Uchiha within my grasp I'll attain my final objective. I can no longer afford to kill the brat…though I wonder what else he's hiding"_ – Orochimaru thought, that brat was a gold mine.

**## With Crowd ##**

"No way" – Sakura gasped.

"Unbelievable" – Ino said.

"_Like I said…troublesome blondes"_ – Shikamaru thought no longer watching the clouds and focusing on the fight. Apparently the fight itself wasn't troublesome anymore.

"I think…we might have made a mistake" – Hiashi said gulping with a dry throat.

"At least your _daughter _picked a worthy husband. If we incorporate the blood of such an Uchiha in our clan we surely will become to most powerful and influential one in the elemental nations. Even if it was someone like Madara…" – one of the hyuugas elders said.

"Yes Hiashi. It's of vital importance you bring your daughter back to the clan. Without the cage bird seal she can become the heiress, offer her that." – another elder replied.

"_Do I mean anything other than a powerful heiress?...do they even care about me?…or do they only care about the power of the clan?"_ – Hanabi asked with her head lowered as she overheard the elders speaking.

"That brat" – Asuma said chuckling.

"Kurenai-sensei" – Sakura called out getting her attention. "Did you know he was Madara's grandson?" – She asked.

"No Sakura, I didn't know" – Kurenai replied and turned towards Hinata.

"Did you know Hinata?" – Kurenai asked.

"Of course Kurenai-sensei, we know everything about each other" – Hinata replied and Kakashi broke out in a fit of giggles but a glare from Kurenai silenced him quickly enough.

"I think only the hokage, Jiraya, Kakashi and I know about his true heritage" – Hinata explained.

"Jiraya?" – Sakura asked.

"Jiraya the toad sage is his godfather" – Hinata replied and Sakura's jaw hit the floor.

"Is he related to any other powerful shinobi?" – Sakura asked not believing the so called dobe was the grandson of one of the most powerful shinobi to ever live and the godson one of the sannins.

"_If only you knew"_ – Hinata replied in thought.

"In time he will reveal himself to the world" – Hinata replied.

"Poor Uchiha" – Zabuza said chuckling and many agreed. It looked like Sasuke's fate was sealed.

**## Arena ##**

Sasuke broke for from his thoughts, he wouldn't let him have his way with him. "I don't care who you are, I'll defeat you right here" – Sasuke spat.

"You are a hypocrite Sasuke. You say you don't care who I am and yet you boast about being an Uchiha" – Naruto said and both prepared to end their battle.

"Shut up" – Sasuke yelled out with his curse mark flaring even more. "I'm ending this right now" – Sasuke said.

Ox → Rabbit → Monkey → Dragon → Rat → Bird → Ox → Snake → Dog → Tiger → Monkey. Sasuke went through the hand seals and placed his hand down with his other gripping the wrist. Lightning could be seen forming in his palm. Suddenly the lightning chakra spiked and sounded like a thousand birds chirping.

**## With Crowd ##**

"Wow, so that's the chidori" - Sakura said in awe. "That's the power of the Uchiha Clan" - Sakura said entering her usual fan girl style.

"So you taught him the chidori?" - Gai asked.

"Yes...Sasuke is very similar to me and Naruto himself. They both have the sharingan and both have lightning affinities" - Kakashi explained.

"You don't seem worried Kakashi-sensei" - Ino said.

"That's because Naruto also knows that technique. The jutsu he used earlier was based on that one but I don't know if his going to use it or anything else" - Kakashi explained.

**## Arena ##**

"So Kakashi-sensei taught you the chidori" - Naruto stated as he watched the chidori sparkle in Sasuke's hand. "That was a risk on his part...you are too unstable" - Naruto said.

"Shut up" - Sasuke yelled as he dashed towards Naruto intending to ends his life one and for all.

"_Uhm I always wondered how the Rasengan would hold up against the chidori...let's try it"_ - Naruto thought as he ran towards Sasuke as well. Everyone in the audience could hear a swirling sound as the chakra started spinning in Naruto's hand. Moments later it emerged in his hand a small blue sphere and many knew what it was.

"CHIDORI"

"RASENGAN"

Both attacks clashed and the ground shook from energy being released. Everyone in the audience stared in awe at the power of both gennins. The attacks were fighting for supremacy, sparkles of pure electricity were ripping the ground apart. Some of the people had to turn away from the bright light being emitted from the clash.

The clash suddenly ended as both were propelled backwards through the air. Sasuke stumble into the ground while Naruto regained his balance mid air and landed on the ground, but hard enough for it to crack.

"Looks like the Rasengan and the chidori are about even" - Naruto said as he eyed the results of their clash.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was getting back up. He looked like he was exhausted, he was breathing hard and his arm had a couple of cuts and bruises that were bleeding.

"_I can't clash it against that jutsu since I can only do it twice a day"_ – Sasuke thought as his breathing was labored.

"_Damn that…"_ – Sasuke thought but was interrupted when Naruto said "Loser".

"What" – they both said at the same time.

"Are you…" – Sasuke said.

"Reading my mind" – Naruto completed and Sasuke watched Naruto's sharingan glow and start spinning.

"I've looked into your future and its defeat" – Naruto said making Sasuke boil. Sasuke flashed through the same hand seals completely discarding the fact he could only do it one more time.

"_Looks like it will be he's last attack...his chakra reserves are almost empty"_ - Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke with his sharingan.

Both ran forward intending to clash one final time however Naruto had a different idea. To any other spectator the clash that was about to ensue was pretty much like the previous with Sasuke wielding a chidori and Naruto a Rasengan.

However the moment they were about to clash Naruto activated his ems, without letting Sasuke see it otherwise he would fuss about it, and phased right through Sasuke who still had his chidori active.

"_What the hell is he?" – _were Sasuke's thoughts as he watched Naruto pass right through him with his chidori activated. It's like Naruto turned into water and Sasuke flew right through it.

The moment they separated Naruto quickly turned back and slammed his Rasengan into Sasuke's back and he was sent flying into the wall and ended in the ground barely awake.

"*cough* H-How *cough* can you be s-so *cough* strong?" – Sasuke barely asked as he noticed the blonde approaching him.

"Because I fight to protect… I know what you fight for Sasuke" – Naruto said pausing. "You fight for vengeance and you train in order to be strong enough to kill your brother" – Naruto said and watched Sasuke glaring at him before continuing.

"But…If you want to truly be strong then train, fight and die for your precious people. Drop your attitude and find someone to care for and then your true strength will be revealed" – Naruto concluded and watched Sasuke close his eyes and embrace the sweet unconsciousness.

Hayate quickly hurried towards Sasuke and poked him with a stick. Sasuke made no sound as he was completely out.

"MEDICS" - Hayate yelled and immediately a couple of medics entered the arena and placed Sasuke in a stretcher to be brought to the infirmary.

"Winner by knockout: Uzumaki Naruto" - Hayate called out smiling at the blonde brat. He never liked the Uchiha much.

Hayate declared the winner and an intense silence followed afterwards. Not even birds could be heard as Sasuke was being carried to the infirmary. Naruto left the arena and was walking towards the balcony when crowd suddenly erupted in cheers bringing a small smile to our blonde.

"There will a 30 minute break until the next round begins" – Hayate explained.

**## Kage Box ##**

"_The will of fire burns brightly in him…I only whished you were here to see him Minato" – _the hokage sadly thought.

"Not an apprentice my ass, if I'm not mistaken that was the rasengan" – the Raikage said.

"Well, I did teach him a few things" – Jiraya said chuckling a bit nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"To see a gennin using that jutsu, amazing" – the Kazekage commented.

"_That Orochimaru must be interest in Naruto since he has the sharingan as well…so much greed"_ – the hokage thought in shame. "Your thoughts on the match and the promotions" – the hokage said.

"Naruto easily deserves chunnin rank. He stayed calm and came up with different strategies to counter the opponent's strengths. Besides he's strong on his own." – the Raikage said and the Kazekage agreed with the Raikage's reasoning.

"Chunnin it is. What about Sasuke?" – The hokage asked.

"He doesn't deserve the chunnin rank. Even though he has the strength he was unable to keep his head cool and I seem to agree with the Uzumaki, he seems a bit unstable" – the Kazekage explained. "_If Sasuke believes the village his holding him back it will be another reason for him to join me" – Orochimaru thought._

"I agree. Even though there were some…revelations…he should had tried to keep his head calm and focused." – The Raikage agreed eyeing the hokage and Jiraya.

"It's decided then" – the hokage said.

**## With Crowd ##**

"I didn't know Naruto was that talented" – Izumo said.

"Yes, who would think the brat that we used to see being chased by ANBU was that good" – Kotetsu said.

"At his rate he will be jounin before us" – Izumo said chuckling.

Everyone watched the blonde making his way up the stands as he approached his fellow friends and senseis. Naruto realized that they were all staring at him and asked "Is there something on my face?"

"Is that all you have to say after what you told everyone?" – Ino screeched out.

"It was a secret for a reason and you now know. What's the big deal?" – Naruto said shrugging them off.

"BIG DEAL? You the grandson of Uchiha Madara and you have a sharingan" – Ino stated out loud having her arms.

"Yeah so? I had to work hard to be this strong. The sharingan helped but I had to train as well" – Naruto said. "And besides having a strong family doesn't make you strong" – Naruto explained.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun" – Hinata said and pecked his cheek making him rub the back of his head.

"Thanks Hinata-chan" – Naruto replied hugging her.

"Keep up the good work brat. I've already made good money with you" – Zabuza said grinning.

"Were the odds against me that bad?" – he asked.

"20 to 1. Everyone came here to see the Uchiha win" – Zabuza said laughing at crowd until he realized something. "Well…the _Uchiha_ did win" – Zabuza said pointing to him.

"At least now everyone knows and I don't have to hide it anymore." – Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto" – Sakura said. She was happy that Naruto didn't cripple or hut Sasuke…too much.

"He needed a good reality check. He thought he was Kami on earth because of those eyes and who better than another one to show him" – Naruto said.

Like It? R&R.

Naruto revealed his grandfather and sharingan to the world. What will Orochimaru and Akatsuki do about this?

Next Chapter: Round 2 – Water vs. Fire


	22. 22 - Round 2 – Water vs Fire

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. A SHAME REALLY

**Titokhan:** In the manga Madara stated that his rinnegan awakened 'suddenly' when his life was almost over. I already chose how to unlock it and when but it won't be during his fight.

**anime-manga-lover-11:** He wants to do the same plan as cannon however who said anything about obito xD. I think I've told you if not then I forgot that Tobi isn't Obito because it wouldn't be fun to already know his identity. I already chose who he/she is and I'll be writing the story towards it.

**Oniix:** Thank you but it isn't necessary. These small things are minimal to the story but I do like some epic eyes.

**Uzunaru999: **That was pretty much the idea.

**Chapter 22:** **Round 2 – Water vs. Fire **

**## Crowd ##**

"You're ready for your match Hinata?" – Naruto asked.

"Of course" – she replied kissing him much to the jealously of the other females who were now interested in said blonde.

"Who does she think she is?"

"Naruto-kun will be mine"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Looks like you got some competition" – Naruto said chuckling while holding her.

"Let them come. I'll juuken their butts to the ground" – Hinata said it loud enough so they could hear her. No one would take her Naruto-kun away.

"You know I'm kidding. You are the only one for me" – Naruto said squeezing the life out of her.

"Awwww" – the newly created fan girl club said.

"How are your chakra levels?" – Naruto asked Hinata.

"I'm about full, I didn't spend much against Neji" – Hinata replied. She sensed her chakra levels and estimated she was about 99 % full since she didn't use any heavy chakra demanding jutsu besides de Kaiten and that was only momentarily.

"Good" – Naruto said and leaned forward and whispered to her hear "Try to end the battle quickly. You can't waste much chakra since you know what will happen".

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I have soldier pills if need be" – she replied and he nodded. Naruto never really ran out of chakra because if he did Kurama would simply replenish him and he would be back on his feet. It was one of the reasons Hinata was able to train with him all day long during the early days. Thanks to Kurama, he would simply replenish Hinata's reserves so she could go on. In time her chakra reserves increase and she no longer needed that to keep up with Naruto.

"Are you ready kitten?" – Naruto asked Yugito in a mocking tone.

"Shut up whiskers" – she replied and he laughed. "Hey I have a question?" – Yugito asked.

"Shoot" – Naruto said.

"Why did you hide your sharingan and powers?" – Yugito asked not understanding. Jinchuuriki were treated badly no matter where they grew up. She didn't understand why he would hide his strength and be mocked even more.

"Actually is very simple. Most of the civilians treat me as a demon and tried to hurt and kill me on several occasion" – Naruto said and got gasps from his fellows classmates. "What do you think they would if they saw me as a 'smart' demon?" – Naruto asked rhetorically.

Yugito nodded knowing very well what life was like. She wasn't physically abused in Kumo but the glares and words of hate were always there. Her dream was to become like her 'big brother' killer bee. Killer Bee is treated as a hero by their people and they all know he's a jinchuuriki. I guess she just needs to prove her worth to them.

"About the sharingan I never really had a choice. I awakened it when I was five so I could have gone to the Uchiha Clan however they would have treated me as a weapon and used me for their personal goals. And after the Uchiha Massacre if I came forward with the Sharigan they would think I killed the Uchihas and stole their eyes for me" – Naruto explained.

"I guess…" – Yugito said trailing off.

"People are blinded by their hate but…one day we shall rise above that" – Naruto said with a small smile as he inspired another soul into the right path.

"No offense little kitten" – Zabuza said making Yugito's eye twitch in annoyance and Naruto stifle a chuckle. "But Hinata" he said looking at her "you better win this as I have money ridding on you" – Zabuza said making her raise an eyebrow.

"Just in whom else have you placed bets?" – Naruto asked.

"Just you and Hinata since I know very well these wet behind the ears gennin don't stand a chance against you" – Zabuza said laughing while counting a pack of bills in his hands.

"I take offense to that" – Yugito replied but Zabuza shrugged her off.

"How are the odds for the next matches?" – Naruto asked.

"We are still on break so they might change but I guess they were impressed with both of you. Yugito and Hinata both have equal odds since Hinata defeated the Hyuuga Prodigy and you" – Zabuza said pointing to Naruto "have slightly lower odds against Gaara since he's hailed as undefeatable and he's son of the yondaime Kazekage" – Zabuza said.

"Ironic" – Naruto muttered. "_Gaara and me…we are both Jinchuurikis and both sons of the yondaime of our villages"_ – Naruto thought.

"What?" – Zabuza asked not getting what Naruto said.

"Nothing" – Naruto replied but Hinata got the meaning from that single word.

"By the way Naruto" – Ino said getting his attention. "Who was your father?" – Ino asked as if it was a normal question.

Maybe Naruto would have stiffened at such random question but not anymore. "One day I will tell you…but not today" – Naruto said.

"Why not?" – Ino asked whining.

"Because my father was a very powerful man and had many enemies that I would like to keep away for now but one day…I will take my family name" – Naruto said smiling.

"You will take the Uchiha name?" – Ino asked.

"No…I don't want to be mixed up with them. I may have Uchiha blood and respect my grandfather but I won't take that name" – Naruto replied.

"Why not? The Uchihas are respected and feared everywhere even though there is only Sasuke left…and you" – Ino said.

"Because I never liked their attitude to put it simply. The Uchihas were feared true but they were also known for their arrogance and willingness to do anything for power" – Naruto said.

"When I choose my clan name it will either be my father's name or my mother's name" – Naruto explained.

"Wait…You mean Uzumaki isn't your real name?" – Ino asked not believing her ears.

"Yes… my real clan name was hidden to protect me so I was named after my great grandmother who was an Uzumaki" – Naruto replied. He really did have one hell of a lineage.

"Wow" – Ino said. "They must have been great people" – Ino said in awe. The sandaime did so much to hide Naruto's true family so they must have been very important and strong.

"They were" – Naruto replied in a low voice. He wondered what would have been like to grow up with his parents. Having breakfast with them when he woke up…having them buy him ramen…walking with them through the streets…being tucked into bed…and making them proud of him.

"Enough with the depressing mood, if you keep this up you might start brooding like the Uchiha" – Zabuza said making Naruto snap from his thoughts and laugh.

"The break is now over, we will now start round 2 of the chunnin's exams finals" – Hayate yelled from the arena the crowd quieted down and focused on the proctor. "Nii Yugito and Hyuuga Hinata please make your way to the arena" – Hayate called out.

"Good Luck" – Naruto said and pecked her cheek.

"Do I get good luck as well?" – Yugito asked in a teasing tone.

"Nope" – Naruto simply replied making Yugito sweat drop.

"Bad whiskers" – she replied and both of them made their way to the arena to begin their match.

**## Kage Box ##**

Up in the kage box the kages were making small talk while they waited for the round 2 to begin.

"So…" – Kazekage started "Who do you think will win the next match?" – the Kazekage asked trying to sound interested when he really wanted to see Naruto match against Gaara.

"My girl of course" – The Raikage said quickly.

The hokage chuckled but replied "I have faith in Hinata-chan. What about you Kazekage-dono?" – the hokage asked.

"I have to agree with the Raikage. She might be good but Yugito is a jinchuuriki who can use her bijuu. Even though the hyuuga girl seems to have elemental advantage that won't help her if Yugito uses her bijuu" – the Kazekage explained his point of view.

"We will see" – the hokage said. They kept talking when an ANBU appeared in the kage box trough shunshin and went to whisper in the hokage's ear.

"How is everything?" – the hokage asked.

"Everything is prepared. The Clan heads are prepared and will rendezvous at their compound to organize their forces. The defensive seals are ready and chunnin were assigned to power them up and there are already shinobi ready to evacuate the civilians Hokage-sama" – the ANBU said and the hokage nodded.

"Everything alright Hokage-dono?" – the Raikage asked.

"It was just a report on Hyuuga Neji, Fuu and Uchiha Sasuke. They are all awake but recovering from their matches" – the hokage replied smoothly. He didn't tell the Raikage about the incoming invasion because he didn't know which side he would take and that could prove catastrophic.

"Looks like the match is about to begin" – the hokage said and they focused their attention in the arena.

**## Arena ##**

"Nii Yugito vs. Hyuuga Hinata, both fighters ready?" – Hayate asked and they both nodded.

"HAJIME" – Hayate called out and jumped back.

"**Be careful kitten. She might look weak but I sense she isn't"**_** – **_Nibi said and Yugito nodded.

They both dashed towards each other and started exchanging attacks. Hinata quickly found out that Yugito abnormal flexibility allowed her to dodge her juuken strikes rather well.

Yugito ran towards her and jumped in the air and performed a drop kick. Hinata placed her arms above her head in an x formation and blocked the kick. Hinata quickly grabbed her foot and slammed her to the ground and jumped back to give Yugito some space.

Yugito easily got up and brushed the dirt of her clothes before dashing once again towards Hinata. Hinata fell into her defensive stance as Yugito approached her and started to attack.

Yugito channeled Nibi's chakra to her fingernails in hands and feet and they elongated a couple inches turning them into very sharp weapons like senbons. Yugito tried a horizontal slash but Hinata couldn't dodge in time with her gravity seals activated and was forced to perform a Kaiten to block the attack.

Yugito seeing the Kaiten jumped back. Hinata channeled chakra to her storage seals and her daggers poofed to life. They were like Asuma's trench knives made of conductive chakra metal with 7 inches long one sided blade. Hinata quickly channeled wind chakra through them and rushed Yugito.

They both exchanged blows but Hinata's chakra enhanced blades quickly chopped through Yugito finger nails like hot knife through butter. Yugito picked up a kunai and channeled raiton chakra through them but they were also overpowered by Hinata's wind chakra, leaving Yugito without choice but to dodge the swings.

Yugito flipped back and tried to kick Hinata's chin but Hinata jumped up and back flipped landing graciously in her feet a couple of feet away from Yugito.

Hinata saw that she clearly had the advantage with weapons since Yugito couldn't block Hinata's daggers with anything. Hinata quickly sealed the daggers back in her seals and took her juuken stance.

Yugito dashed towards her and tried a right hook. Hinata side stepped it and quickly and graciously she closed all of Yugito chakra points of her right arm making it completely limp.

Feeling her right arm completely useless Yugito jumped back to gain some distance.

"_Damn I really can't engage in Taijutsu against Hyuugas" – _Yugito thought.

Normally after seeing this Hinata would ask for her to surrender but she knew her juuken was pretty much useless against a jinchuuriki.

"Don't think you won just because of this" – Yugito said smirking even after her having a useless arm.

"I know you can open you chakra points again by channeling Nibi's chakra but it still is very painful" – Hinata explained as she watched with her byakugan red chakra flood her right arm and forcefully open the chakra points.

Yugito winced and flexed her arm to get rid of the stiffness and numb the pain. She quickly forgot Taijutsu and decided to focus solely on Ninjutsu because her being a jinchuuriki made genjutsu pretty difficult for her to learn. She envied Naruto in secret due to his sharingan being able to cast illusions very easily.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)" – Yugito called out and sent a medium fireball towards Hinata. Hinata easily jumped to the side to avoid them and flashed trough hand seals and said "Suiton - Teppoudama (Water Bullet)". Hinata sent multiple small water bullets towards Yugito who managed to avoid them all.

"Suiton - Baku Suishouha (Great Exploding Water Wave)" – Hinata pumped her chest full of chakra and expelled a giant wave of water. Hinata rose from the ground from the amount of water being released and rode the wave that came crashing on Yugito leaving the poor cat drenched.

"I told her to preserve chakra and she pulls an S-rank jutsu" – Naruto said shaking his head. "_I guess I'll refill her when she comes back"_ – Naruto thought.

Hinata took a deep breath to regain her breathing after changing the battlefield to her advantage. Both Yugito and Hinata eyed each other and they stood above the water that was a couple inches high and covered the entire arena ground.

Hinata decided to break the tension and began with "Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu (Water Shuriken)". Hinata said and the water rose in the air and took the form of shurikens who gained speed and went towards Yugito who blocked all of them with a kunai.

"_I'll give her something she can't block"_ – Hinata thought before going trough hand seals and saying "Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)" and sent a thousand water senbons towards Yugito who couldn't dodge all of them all.

"Katon - Kaen Senpuu (Flames Vortex)" – Yugito called out and fire started spinning in front of her suddenly exploding towards the incoming senbon completely vaporizing them.

"Katon: Ao Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Blue Fireball technique)" – Yugito called out and using Nibi's chakra sent a massive fireball towards Hinata who couldn't dodge in time.

"Suiton - Suijinheki (Water Wall)" – Hinata called out and enveloped herself in water to block the fireball. The blue fireball collided with the water wall and erupted a cloud of steam the covered the center of the arena blocking the vision of the crowd.

"_I can't compete in Ninjutsu against a jinchuuriki; I'm only stalling this match" – _Hinata thought as the cloud of steam began to disperse and showed Hinata unharmed and Yugito facing her a couple of feet away.

Hinata suddenly came up with the perfect plan. She placed her right arm making half tiger sign while holding her left arm vertically.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" – Hinata called out and the entire arena was covered in a mist that blocked the vision of everyone. Hinata could see rather well due to her byakugan and Yugito being a jinchuuriki she was like a candle during the night. Hinata knew this jutsu from the training she did in Suiton jutsus with Zabuza.

"_This can't be good_" – Yugito said to herself as she tried to relax her senses and find where her adversary was.

"_Damn I can't sense her anywhere"_ – Yugito thought as she tried to feel anyone around her but she could only sense the proctor. She saw a small shimmer of light before jumping to the right and avoiding a volley of shurikens that were thrown by Hinata. The shurikens were concealed by the mist and even Yugito with enhanced senses couldn't hear or see them.

"_What do I do to clear this mist?"_ – Yugito wondered when she felt a very sharp pain from her shoulders and legs. She looked at her body and saw four senbon sticking out.

"_Where did that come from"_ – Yugito thought until a realization hit her. "_The shurikens were only a distraction… I need to find her soon"_ – Yugito thought wrecking her brains out to find some strategy to counter this mist. She was thinking but she was started to feel very weak and sleepy.

She removed the senbon from her shoulder and smelled the tip detecting a faint metallic smell. "_Poison"_ – Yugito concluded.

"_Nibi I've been poisoned"_ – Yugito said to her partner.

"**Already on it, it looks like a sleeping poison but it seems highly potent and she hit a blood vessel with those senbons injecting it directly into the blood stream. Those eyes are very dangerous in the middle of this mist. You need to find a way out of this**" – Nibi replied as she powered a bit of her chakra into Yugito to flush out the drug.

"_I know but what can I do. I'm not a futon user so I can't clear the mist" – _Yugito thought. They were both trying to find ways to take away Hinata's advantage. To be able to use the juuken one needs a very good chakra control which can be applied to stealth by suppressing your own chakra signature.

Yugito sensed a presence behind her and extending her nails she quickly ducked and turned around slashing trough Hinata's chest until she dispelled into water.

"Mizu Bushin (Water Clone)?" – Yugito asked surprised by that and turned just in time to see Hinata speeding towards her through the mist.

"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou (Eight Trigrams One Hundred and Twenty Eight Palms)" – Hinata called out as she got in her stance.

"Two Palms"

"Four Palms"

"Eight Palms"

"Sixteen Palms"

"Thirty two Palms"

"Sixty four Palms"

"One hundred and twenty eight Palms" – Hinata finally said and Yugito was thrown backwards coughing with half of her chakra network closed. Normally this would have been enough to knockout anyone but not a jinchuuriki.

"_Damn"_ – Yugito said in her mind as she was having trouble breathing.

"**I told you to be careful"**__ – Nibi said.

"_Yeah yeah just give me chakra so I can win this"_ – Yugito said.

"**If it wasn't for me you would already have lost"** – Nibi flatly said but gave her the chakra anyway. Yugito was enveloped in a red chakra cloak with two tails swinging in the back.

Yugito let out a roar that completely cleared the mist showing everyone Yugito in all four with blue slited eyes and her nails elongated. She was covered in a red charka cloak with two tails swinging.

Yugito seemingly disappeared from view but Hinata could easily track her thanks to the byakugan. She blocked a straight punch from her and quickly deactivated her gravity seals so she could match Yugito new found speed.

"_I need to use it and end this_" – Hinata thought as she prepared to permanently end this fight.

They were both still engage in a Taijutsu fight at high speeds when Hinata went for a leg sweep making Yugito jump up. Hinata seeing Yugito in the air and unable to properly maneuver she quickly rose up.

With her byakugan she found where Yugito's seal was placed in her body and it was in the stomach like Naruto. She channeled chakra to her fingers until they started glowing and showing kanji in them.

"Gogyou Fuuin (Five Elements Seal)" – Hinata called out and slammed her right hand on Yugito applying a five element suppression seal above Yugito's main seal completely cutting off her access to the Nibi's chakra.

"**Yugi…to…I've…be…en…cuto…."** – Nibi tried to say but couldn't as she was completely cut off from Yugito making her lose the cloak.

Hinata took advantage of Yugito's weakened state from forcibly loosing the chakra cloak and got into her stance and said "Hakke Sanbyakurokujuu Isshiki (Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Palms)" and started attacking her chakra points since she couldn't open them now.

"Two Palms"

"Four Palms"

"Eight Palms"

"Sixteen Palms"

"Thirty two Palms"

"Sixty four Palms"

"One hundred and twenty eight Palms"

"Two hundred and fifty six Palms"

"Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Palms" - Hinata said and finished her attack completely closing Yugito's chakra network making her fall to the ground unconscious. Hinata took a few deep breaths and raised her head towards the proctor.

"Winner by knockout: Hyuuga Hinata" – Hayate called out and Hinata started making her way towards the crowd slowly regaining her breath.

**## With Crowd ##**

"Would you look at that?" – Kakashi said as he watched Hinata place a five element seal to disable her bijuu and win the match.

"What did she do?" – Sakura asked obviously not knowing what happened.

"She placed a seal over Yugito's main one to block her ability to use the Nibi's chakra" – Kakashi explained.

"Wow" – Sakura said. She and everyone else were in awe as they watched a gennin win against a jinchuuriki using its bijuu. Obviously it wasn't full power otherwise Hinata wouldn't stand a chance with that particular seal.

"I guess Naruto must have taught her since he knew she might be facing a jinchuuriki since there were four in the exam" – Kakashi said looking towards Naruto who nodded.

Hinata finally made her way up to the stands and joined her friends and senseis.

"That was AWESOME Hinata, you kicked her ass" – Kiba yelled.

"Thanks Kiba" – Hinata replied and then looked at Naruto who knew what was coming.

"So…you need a refill right?" – Naruto asked.

"Yes, my chakra levels are slightly above half" – Hinata asked.

Naruto switched with Kurama. His eyes became blood red and slited, his whiskers marks more pronounced and his fangs increase in length and sharpness.

"**You know what to do" **– Kurama said and Naruto picked her hand and held her while Kurama transferred chakra to her, it was a matter of seconds before Hinata was back to full.

"Who's that?" – Ino asked fearfully, that voice wasn't Naruto.

"The Kyuubi, he was refilling Hinata's chakra reserves for her next fight" – Naruto explained.

"He c-can use your body?" – Sakura asked.

"Well he's inside of me…so we can switch anytime I want" – Naruto asked and Sakura gulped drily.

"S-scary" – Sakura said shivering from the thought.

"By the way Naruto-kun I think I need another taijutsu style besides the juuken" - Hinata said.

"What brought this up?" - Naruto asked.

"My match against Yugito. My juuken was pretty much useless until I disabled her bijuu chakra and my taijutsu style is again useless if the enemy can form some protective shell around their bodies. I need something that gives real damage like the Goken (strong fist) but I will have to train my strength" - Hinata explained.

"Careful with what you say" - Naruto whispered to her.

"Why?" - Hinata asked not understanding.

"If you announce that the juuken style is flawed Hiashi might haunt your dreams" - Naruto said trying not to laugh.

"That's true" - Hinata laughing. "I'm just picturing his stoic face hanging in the air like a ghost" – she said making him chuckle.

"All kidding aside I think I know what you want. We will talk about it after the exams" - Naruto explained and she nodded.

"I'm up against Gaara next" – Naruto said.

"I'll enjoy spilling your blood _Uchiha_" – Gaara with a twisted smile that made his brother step away from him.

"You only care about killing" – Naruto said shaking his head. "I will prove you wrong when we face each other" – Naruto said.

"I will be waiting to prove my existence" – Gaara emotionlessly said.

**## Kage Box ##**

"I didn't expect that" – the Raikage said when he watched Hinata seal Yugito's bijuu chakra.

"Naruto is talented with seals so he must have taught her." – the hokage said.

"I suppose" – the Raikage said ashamed that none of his gennins would win the chunnin exams. Not that it would even reach the finals but he didn't know that.

"You have talented gennins this year Hokage-dono" – the Kazekage said.

"Yes but you do as well. We both have two gennins each competing in the semi finals" – the hokage replied.

"Yes but I don't think my Temari can win against the Hyuuga girl however I am confident that Gaara will win against the blonde brat, even if he's has the sharingan" – the Kazekage said.

"Like I said I have faith in them, they are very talented young shinobi" – the hokage said.

"Due to this being a double bracket tournament we will have Uzumaki Naruto vs. Sabaku no Gaara and Sabaku no Temari vs. Hyuuga Hinata for the semi finals" – Hayate explained.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara please make your to the arena so we can begin the semi finals" - Hayate called out and they both shunshined to the arena, Gaara used his sand and Naruto used his lightning shunshin.

"Both fighters ready?" – Hayate asked and they both nodded.

"HAJIME"

Like it? R&R

Next Chapter: Clash of Titans


	23. 23 - Clash of Titans

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. A SHAME REALLY

**BLACKWOLF501: **I know that the timeline is a bit cheesy but I believe it isn't much farfetched. I removed a generation by placing Tsunade as Hashirama's daughter thus removing about 20 years.

I don't know the age at which they founded Konoha. From the anime they seemed like grown man so I assumed their age to be around 25 to 30. I assumed that Tsunade was born around the time Konoha was founded and that Madara attacked 11 years after leaving.

So that would place Madara around 42-43 years when Minato was born and you will see in this chapter that I placed Madara's death age around 65-70 years old.

About Sasuke he won't be good in this plot. Due to Tobi he won't be redeemed in this story.

**Slytherin's Pimp: **There won't be a harem and even in cannon after he defeated Neji a couple of girls in the crowd said something similar. I just added this so later on Hinata could have…how should I say this…juuken targets.

**Chapter 23 - Clash of Titans**

**## Arena ##**

Naruto and Gaara were standing a few feet from each other. Each one of them had emotionless faces as they eyed and studied their opponent. The proctor had already started the match but neither of them moved not wanting to make any mistake. Even though Gaara knew that his sand would defend him he somehow knew that Naruto was strong.

Gaara's mother a.k.a Ichibi or Shukaku had warned Gaara to be careful around Naruto since he was also a jinchuuriki and had the kyuubi the strongest of the nine bijuu. The silence in the arena was uncomfortable. There was no sound, no birds, no wind; the crowd itself was silent watching what it was the most anticipated match since the first round.

"**Want help?"** – Kurama asked.

"_No. I want to this on my own I just need a refill should I go empty"_ – Naruto replied making Kurama smirk at the devotion of his vessel in proving that he can be strong alone.

Suddenly a small breeze lifted up and signaled the start of the match. Gaara's sand slowly started leaving his gourd on his back and started dancing around him. Naruto saw the sand starting to move and jumped back to gain some distance.

Both of them were ready for their fight, Gaara already had his sand outside ready to crush our fellow blonde and Naruto was watching it very carefully with his sharingan blazing.

Gaara suddenly clutched his head in pain making Naruto raise an eyebrow to why suddenly Gaara would feel pain.

"_It must be the Ichibi"_ - Naruto thought as he watched Gaara clutching his head trying to relieve his pain as best as he could. Just as it began the pain suddenly stopped and Gaara slowly raised his head to show Naruto his face angry for blood.

"PROVE MY EXISTENCE UZUMAKI" - Gaara shouted and sent forth a wave of sand towards Naruto intending to crush him instantly. Naruto started evasive maneuvers and he watched the sand splitting into various waves trying to outflank Naruto.

However Naruto's speed coupled with his sharingan made sure Naruto could predict the path of each wave making sure he would never be caught.

"_It's a shame they removed the water from the previous match. Since I don't have affinity towards water I can't use high ranking moves without a water source nearby"_ - Naruto thought as he kept dodging the sand. "_Let's see if his sand armor can keep up with me_" - Naruto thought as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Naruto quickly out maneuvered the sand and slipped through it by ducking and sliding beneath the sand and delivered a good right hook into Gaara sending him tumbling to the ground.

Naruto watched as the sand that he used to attack quickly rushed to Gaara to absorb his impact. Naruto also noticed that the sand armor around Gaara's body itself was barely cracked and had already re formed.

"_That thing is hard"_ - Naruto thought as he analyzed in minute detail Gaara's sand armor trying to find the best weakness. If he had the water he would drench his sand with it making it slower and more chakra demanding however that wasn't the case.

Naruto picked a few shurikens and threw them at Gaara from multiple angles but the sand quickly formed a round shell around him and blocked all of them.

"_It seems that_ _his sand is automatic since some of the shurikens went to blind spots that Gaara couldn't see_" - Naruto thought as he watched Gaara drop his protective shield making the shurikens fall to the floor. "_Let's test his strength_" - Naruto thought as he was about to pull his big guns to gradually try and penetrate his ultimate defense.

"Raiton - Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Lightning Style - Shuriken Shadow Clone)" - Naruto said and he threw a single shuriken towards Gaara and they multiplied into dozens. However differently from other times these shuriken were charged with raiton chakra and since lightning was strong against earth it should work.

Gaara brought his sand to block the shurikens but was surprised when the penetrated deeply into the sand and he had to reinforce the wall of sand to keep the shurikens from hitting them.

"_If they were made with chakra metal they would have penetrated cleanly through his defenses"_ - Naruto thought.

Gaara quickly dropped the shurikens into the ground and said "Sands Bullets" and sent multiple small rounds spheres made of sand to Naruto at high speeds.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)" - Naruto said and expelled a fireball towards the incoming sand bullets completely disintegrating them.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique)" - Naruto said and he flashed throught hand seals and sent a stream of fire towards Gaara who used a wall of sand to shield the flames. The stream of fire collided with the sand wall and the heat generated from the clash transformed the sand into crystal glass effectively disabling the sand that was used the block Naruto's attack.

"_Would you look at that...how come I didn't think of that_" - Naruto thought before he said to Gaara "Chemistry 101: What happens when you superheat sand?"

Gaara's eye twitched at the comment but ignored it as he felt his mother yelling with excitement in his head as he tried to spill Naruto's blood to prove his existence. Gaara sent his sand towards Naruto once again.

"_I wonder what he can do once his sand is gone"_ - Naruto thought as he thought about it. Since Gaara always carried that gourd with him so he should be limited to that amount. So Naruto could use his fire style to disintegrate or turn into glass his sand until he runs out.

Naruto once again disappeared in a show of speed and reappeared right behind Gaara surprising and making his sand unable to come to his defense. "Raiton - Raiken (Lightning Fist)" - Naruto called out

Naruto channeled raiton chakra to his hand and delivered a massive punch to Gaara's chest completely destroying his sand armor and managing to wound Gaara to the point he almost broke one of his ribs.

**## Crowd ##**

"Gaara got hit hard" - Temari said. During her short life she never seen anyone manage to touch or even wound Gaara with the exception of Naruto who somehow always managed to sneak through his defenses. He did it during the preliminaries and he's doing it again now.

"This is bad Temari" - Kankuro said.

"I know" - Temari replied.

"He might unleash it before the sound gives the signal" - Kankuro said but they couldn't do anything but to watch as their brother was turned into punching bag.

"Wow...look at him go" - Ino said. She could barely keep up with Naruto's speed. Naruto still had his weights on but he was pumping his legs with chakra and was going too fast for most gennin to track. After all only speed could best Gaara's sand defenses.

**## Arena ##**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)" - Naruto said and expelled a fireball of gigantic proportions. It quickly collided with the sand waves that were coming towards Naruto and transformed into glass. Naruto quickly dashed to the glass and gave it a hard punch completely shattering it.

Naruto was about to unleash another jutsu when sand arms rose from underneath the ground and trapped Naruto by his ankles.

"DIE" - Gaara yelled as Naruto was quickly enveloped in sand. "Sabaku Kyuu (Sand Coffin)" - Gaara said and Naruto was completely covered in sand to the point he wasn't even visible to anyone.

"Sabaku Sōsō (Sand Funeral)" - Gaara said as he increased the pressure in his sand coffin completely crushing Naruto.

"Yes...I've proved my existence" - Gaara said laughing evilly as seemingly crushed his biggest foe in his sand spilling his blood to his mother.

"NARUTO" - Kurenai yelled from the balcony. Aside from her everyone was silent waiting for something to happen. Everyone was frozen in complete silent when Naruto's voice echoed from within the sand "Really Gaara? ...You know i'm better than this".

Gaara's eyes widened in shock as he watched Naruto very calmly walk out of the sand prison. The sand didn't even move as Naruto walked out as If Naruto was nothing more than a ghost or the basic bushin.

"It's time I got reed of your sand" - Naruto said before he made two shadow clones each one taking Naruto's side, one on the left and the other on the right. All three Naruto's moved in perfect synchronization.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Technique)" - The clones said before expelling a massive torrent of fire towards Gaara. This technique was a B-rank one and the improve version of the normal dragon fire one.

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" - the original Naruto said from the middle of the clones and sent a gust of wind that mixed with the fire and created what could only be described as an inferno.

Gaara stood in shock as he watched the fire come closer and closer towards him. That technique had a very long reach and seemed to be really pumped with chakra.

"Suna no Tate (Sand Shield)" - Gaara said and all of his sand left his gourd and surround Gaara making a rather thin protective shell. It seemed that Gaara already lost quite a bit of sand to Naruto's previous attacks.

The fire clashed with the shield and Gaara disappeared from the audience view as they could only see a torrent of fire completely enveloping Gaara. Naruto ran out of air in his lungs and dropped his techniques to see Gaara smirking inside a glass dome.

Gaara quickly shattered the glass and eyed the blonde. "What can you do now without sand?" - Naruto asked.

"Fool" - Gaara said before going trough hand signs. "Suna Shigure (Sand Rain)" - Gaara said and strangely enough it started raining however instead of water it started raining sand and a good deal of it.

"I can easily create new sand by compressing the mineral underground as well...and as long I have sand I can do anything" - Gaara said before restocking his supplies of sand and preparing the restart his attacks.

"_Looks like destroying the sand is useless"_ - Naruto thought sighing as he realized all that work was for nothing.

**## Kage Box ##**

"They are very skilled" – the Raikage commented. "But the Uzumaki brat seems to be in a pickle" – the Raikage said.

"What makes you think that?" – The hokage asked confused.

"From the battle I noticed he tried to destroy the sand but it seems that the sand brat can create more" – the Raikage said and they both turned to the Kazekage for an explanation, after all the supposed fourth Kazekage was known for using his gold dust.

"It would be a very dangerous problem if we ran out of sand so we had to find new ways to create it on the spot" – the Kazekage explained.

"Interesting" – the Raikage said.

"The amount of skill and jutsus they are throwing easily puts them in jonin level in Ninjutsu" – the Kazekage said.

"It was expected from Jinchuurikis" – the Raikage said.

"Yes" – the hokage agreed.

**## Crowd ##**

"How can they be so strong?" – Kiba asked. He didn't understand, he was from a clan, he trained everyday and he was ranked in the top during the academy days.

"Naruto had to grow up fast so he could shield himself from the hate he received" – Kakashi explained.

"Besides from what I understand he read almost the entire library of Konoha" – Kakashi said and everyone had their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"How is that even possible?" – Sakura asked. After all Sakura was known by her book smarts.

"Simple. The sharingan provides the user with photographic memory and Naruto can make hundreds of shadow clones" – Kakashi explained.

"What do clones have to do with everything?" – Ino asked.

"Shadow clones are special. When they dispel everything that the clone learned is transmitted to the user. The shadow clone was originally created for scouting" – Kakashi explained.

"That's amazing" – Sakura said. She understood very well the ramifications of said jutsu. "How come they don't teach us that in the academy? It sounds like a perfect jutsu" – Sakura asked.

"Because it's a forbidden jutsu" – Kakashi explained and a few shivered at the thought of forbidden. "The shadow clone takes great amounts of chakra to perform and for most creating a single shadow clone can kill the user. Even me who has chakra levels bordering on kage level can only create about 20 without suffering chakra exhaustion" – Kakashi said.

"How in the hell can Naruto create so many?" – Kiba asked.

"Naruto was the more chakra than anyone in the village. I estimate he has around four to five times the amount of the hokage and keeps increasing" – Kakashi explained with a bit of pride.

"How in the world is that possible?" – Sakura asked. They were now understanding just how powerful Naruto really was.

"Two reasons. He has so much chakra because he's an Uzumaki who were known to have massive chakra reserves. An ordinary chunnin had much chakra as a kage. And the second reason is because he's a jinchuuriki. The jinchuuriki tend to develop large chakra reserves due to having the bijuu's chakra running through their coils. Put those two together and you have a chakra monster" – Kakashi explained.

"Amazing" – Sakura said amazed by Naruto once again.

"That's pretty much it…I've rarely seen Naruto running out of chakra. I was already on the ground panting and Naruto wasn't even sweating" – Hinata said.

Suddenly another person walked into the middle of the crowd and was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" - Sakura said squealing in her traditional way. Her respect for Naruto may have increased but she still remained faithful to the Uchiha.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" - Kakashi asked but the scowl on Sasuke's face told him everything.

"You knew didn't you?" - Sasuke asked almost rhetorically.

"Yes I did" - Kakashi flatly said.

"Then why didn't you said anything" - Sasuke said yelling.

"Because he asked me not to and I wasn't going to betray a promise to someone no matter what. Besides I did tell you, you knew his bloodline was well you knew your own." - Kakashi said and Sasuke scoffed.

"What was one the first think I taught you?" - Kakashi said but Sasuke remained silence until Kakashi said "Always look underneath the underneath".

Sasuke simply crossed his arms and started cursing mentally at his sensei.

**## Arena ##**

"This is the end" – Gaara said before going trough hand seals.

"Ryūsa Bakuryū (Sand Tsunami)" – Gaara called out and gigantic wave of sand erupted in front of him going towards Naruto at high speeds. The wall of sand had the height of the arena walls and covered its entire width leaving no room for evasion.

It was a few seconds before the entire arena was covered in sand. Even the proctor had to leave the arena ground and made his way towards the crowd as it seemed the safest place to be. Naruto was nowhere to be seen and Gaara thought his plan worked and Naruto was trapped beneath all that sand.

"Sabaku Taisō (Giant Sand Burial)" – Gaara said and slammed both of his hands on the ground and shockwaves erupted from his palms and spread through the whole arena shacking it.

"You were weak Uzumaki" – Gaara said taking a few deep breaths. His sand may be his absolute defense and best weapon but pulling such amounts was rather chakra consuming.

"I told you not to underestimate me" – Naruto's voice echoed through the whole arena like some disembodied voice. Gaara was in shock has he watched Naruto swirling into appearance in front of him. The swirl seemed to be originating from his eyes. It was only a couple of seconds before Naruto was standing in front of him unharmed.

**## Kage Box ##**

"What in the world was that?" – the Kazekage said shocked. That technique seemed like jikukan Ninjutsu (space-time jutsu).

"The blonde brat seemed to materialize himself on the arena. It looks like some form of jikukan Ninjutsu" – the Raikage thought out loud with his hand on his chin.

"Jiraya-dono" – the Raikage said looking at the toad sage. "You seem to always teach someone with talent for space time Ninjutsu" – the Raikage said.

"Don't look at me I didn't teach him that" – Jiraya said waving his hands.

"And that particular technique seems strong as he didn't do any hand seals" – the Raikage said. "What is it with blondes and space time techniques?" – the Raikage wondered out loud making the hokage chuckle.

**## Arena ##**

Naruto was running full speed with his gravity seals still on as he saw no need to disable them. He was running and the sand was immediately after him trying to stop him from reaching Gaara and at the same time trying to kill him once and for all.

Naruto easily approached Gaara and channeling lightning chakra to his fists and feet he started his onslaught on Gaara. He threw a right hook and it hit Gaara perfectly destroying his sand armor. Almost immediately Gaara's sand tried to catch him but only phased right trough Naruto as he continued his attacks at Gaara.

"_What is going on?"_ - Gaara asked in thought. He didn't understand, the sand wasn't able to grab hold of Naruto and yet he continued to punch him like no tomorrow. Gaara was reduced to a mere punching bag.

Naruto was again ready to launch the next round of attacks. Naruto bypassed the sand and slid right under Gaara and gave him a kick in the chin sending him to the air. Naruto quickly disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared right behind Gaara in the air and gave him a drop kick filled with raiton chakra that completely destroyed his sand armor and sent him to the ground hard.

Gaara hit the ground and everyone could hear the crack of a few bones. It was loud and clear that Gaara wasn't going to win this match. Naruto landed on the ground and jumped back a few feet so he could watch the state of Gaara as the cloud of dust was settling.

The dust cleared and everyone could see Gaara slowly rising and the sand whirling around him and re forming his sand armor around his skin. Gaara's hand took the hand seal of tiger and the rest of the sand started enveloping itself around him forming a solid cocoon of hardened sand.

A few seconds later a little bit of sand started gathering a few feet above the ground and started taking the form of a small sphere. Moments later the sand stopped and became a perfect eye that seemed to be watching Naruto while Gaara was inside the cocoon going trough hand seals slowly while saying them out loud.

"_He's completely sealed off"_ - Naruto thought out loud as he was considering what to do in order to breach the sand cocoon. Naruto decided not to waste chakra. It's not as if he was already getting low but other weapons are still good, you can't always rely in ninjutsu after all.

Naruto was calmly walking towards the cocoon and whistling along the way. He arrived near the cocoon and suddenly sand spears shot from the ball of sand trying to pierce the blonde but he continued walking as if it was nothing and yet the spears look embedded deep in Naruto.

Naruto arrived near the cocoon and calmly went to his pocket and took two explosive tags. He placed them in his right hand and slipped right through the cocoon using his kamui. Sand or no sand, it didn't matter what it was. Naruto's Kamui is a space time technique and as such isn't limited to such obstacles.

Naruto's arm reached the inside and released both tags and walked back without a care in the world. When he was about 10 feet from the sand ball he did a half tiger sign with his right hand and said "KAI".

As he said the tags inside the cocoon suddenly exploded but the cocoon remained but everyone could see the bulks in the sand sphere due to the explosion. And since Gaara was inside and the explosion couldn't leave there wasn't much place to run or protect himself with, making Gaara take the full force of the explosion.

A few seconds after the explosion the sand that made the cocoon started to shake and fall to the ground revealing a slightly mutated Gaara. His right arm was completely disproportional and was made entirely of sand. Gaara also had a sand tail on he's back and half of his face was sand with his right eye being Shukaku's. All in all it was a partial transformation of Gaara's bijuu.

"MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE UZUMAKI" - Gaara yelled as he slightly moved to test his new appearance. There was no sand on the ground of in his gourd as it was used to his partial transformation so the lack of sand would be a plus.

"_I guess it's time I pull it off_" - Naruto thought before channeling chakra to his storage seals his wrist bands and pulled his favorite weapon.

CLANG

The weapon sounded as Naruto grabbed it by the handle with his right hand and rested it on the ground. It was a wide fan with three blood red tomoes on each side; it had a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base. The main part of the weapon was light brown with the edges being black.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Naruto was nine years old and was exploring his true house the Namikaze compound if you could call it that, in fact it was a fairly big house built for harboring a medium family or a couple intending to build one._

_Naruto was looking through the various rooms around the house and started going down the stairs into the basement. When he arrived he saw a lot of weapons. Swords, shurikens, daggers, hundreds of three pronged kunais but from all of that there was one weapon that was standing out of all of them._

_Kurama who was looking through his vessel's eyes immediately recognized it._

_"__**HOLY SHIT"**__ - Kurama said out loud making Naruto jump from the sudden sound spike._

_"Damn" - Naruto said nursing his head "Keep it down" - Naruto said._

_"__**Do you even know what that weapon is?"**__ - Kurama asked._

_Naruto knew exactly what that weapons was but he didn't seem particular surprised by it. After all his grandfather was known for using it quite extensively during his time. There, hanged in the wall was Uchiha Madara's gunbai (War/Battle Fan)._

_"It's my grandfather's trademark weapon so what?" - Naruto asked clearly not understanding just what he had._

_"__**You fool that is no ordinary weapon"**__ - Kurama said and seeing Naruto confused face he decided to elaborate. "__**Just listen**__" - Kurama said and entered his lecture mode._

_"__**You know the legend of the sage of six paths right? I did tell you about him a couple months ago"**__ - Kurama asked._

_"Yes I remember" - Naruto replied._

_"__**My father or Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths) as you know had special eyes known as the Rinnegan the eyes of the gods. He used the power of his eyes extensively during his life span. During his life he created the nine bijuu that's why we call him father understand so far?"**__ - Kurama asked and Naruto nodded._

_"__**However that wasn't the only thing he created. During his life Rikudou Sennin created a special set of tools and weapons he used. In total there were six tools and that particular fan is one of them"**__ - Kurama said and Naruto's eyes widened._

_"__**I see you understand the implications. For starters those weapons are several times more powerful than any others. You can't even compare them. However there is a downfall in those weapons. Anyone other than a direct descendent of my father that is a Senju or a Pure Blood Uchiha those weapons require massive amounts of chakra to use and would kill a regular human just by them lifting the weapon**__" - Kurama said finished his explanation._

_"Awesome" - Naruto said as he eyed the weapon. He would definitely learn how to use it properly. "Since i'm a pure blood Uchiha I can use it without that heavy chakra usage right?" - Naruto asked._

_"__**Yes...also I forgot to mention that those weapons are pretty much indestructible as they are made of a special metal that my father himself created"**__ - Kurama said._

_Naruto hesitantly placed his right hand on the hilt and lifted the weapon from the wall holding it. It seemed as though it was made of metal it wasn't particular heavy and it wasn't even draining Naruto of chakra, for now it seemed as nothing more than an ordinary weapon._

_As Naruto removed the fan from the wall a piece of paper fell to the ground. Naruto bent over and picked it up and there was writing in it._

_Minato,_

_It's good to see that you are still alive and well. I heard you are making quite a name to yourself. I guess you will be next in line for the Hokage position, i'm proud of you._

_I've sent you my favorite weapon as a gift since there is no Uchiha alive that can wield it properly besides you and me, also my time is nearing its end. Use it if you wish but I guess that with me being your father it would destroy your credibility if word would leak out. A word of warning, I still intend to bring peace to this world and I hope we don't find each other in opposite paths. Good luck in your future and never forget your origins._

_Your father,_

_U.M._

_Naruto reread the letter several times and still had trouble believing that it was a congratulating letter of some sort from Madara to his son._

_"Would you look at this" - Naruto said out loud but nobody was listening except Kurama._

_"__**I may hate Madara for controlling me but I guess in the end he still cared for his family even though he clearly warned him"**__ - Kurama said as his respect for Madara grew a little bit. He still despised him but at least he didn't forget his family. To foxes there wasn't anything more terrible and demeaning than abandoning your own kin._

_"Do you think he would hurt his own son to achieve his goals?" - Naruto asked._

_"__**How should I know? It's not like I knew Madara on a personal level"**__ - Kurama replied._

_"At least he's trying to bring peace to the world. That can't be a bad thing" - Naruto mused out loud._

_"He said his time was sort so I guess he's truly dead" - Naruto said as he picked the weapon and left the letter in the same place. It was the only thing he had that truly connected him to his grandfather._

_"__**I suppose"**__ - Kurama said._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**## Kage Box ##**

"Is that?" – the Kazekage asked when he noticed the weapon Naruto had pulled from his storage seal. There in Naruto's hand was the one and only war fan used by Uchiha Madara.

"It is…Uchiha Madara's war fan. To think I would see it again" – the hokage said shocked that Naruto was in possession of said weapon. He knew very well that weapon since it was created by the sage of six paths and that it was a powerful tool.

"I guess he was telling the truth…he really is Madara's grandson to be wielding his legendary gunbai" – the Raikage commented. Kumo had gathered all of Rikudo Sennin tools and they thought they had them all but they didn't know that this fan was one of them as well.

"_That brat really is a gold mine"_ – Orochimaru thought salivating at everything he learned today.

"Let's see if he can use it properly" – the Raikage said. He knew a lot about Uchiha Madara. After all the man was a legend and hailed as one of the strongest shinobi to ever exist being defeated only by Senju Hashirama. Even to this day both of them are claimed to be something above shinobi as even the more skilled ones couldn't even compete against such foes.

**## Crowd ##**

"I-Impossible" – Sasuke said out loud as he watched Naruto grip Madara's gunbai. "_Looks like Naruto was telling the truth…he really is Madara's grandson…it matters not no one will stand in my way" _– Sasuke thought.

"What is so special about that fan?" – Sakura asked. She didn't know why that fan provoked such reaction from Sasuke.

"Well it isn't exactly taught in the academy but that weapon is very well known among the older population. That weapon was Uchiha Madara's trademark weapon. He used it to blow way shinobi by creating powerful gusts of wind. It may have other powers but I only heard of that one. He also used it to power up his fire attacks to the point he could unleash a true inferno into his enemies" – Kakashi explained and Sasuke seethed his teeth. That weapon should be in Sasuke's hand so he could defeat his brother.

"Unbelievable" – Sakura said. Naruto seemed to be an endless pit of surprises. "Where did he get it? I know from history that Madara left the village" – Sakura asked.

"That I don't know" – Kakashi replied while eyeing Hinata.

Hinata sighed before she started explaining. It seemed that today she was the narrator in Naruto's story. "It was a gift Madara sent to his son and Naruto's father" – Hinata briefly explained not wanting to go into much detail.

"He had it all this time?" – Kakashi asked to no one with eyes widened. He never in a million of years would have thought his sensei had possession of such weapon. He had been to his house several times but never saw it. Well he never actually went to the basement for that fact.

"I don't know what else to expect from the brat" – Zabuza said chuckling. He could never figure out the brat no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm sort of glad I didn't join this year's chunnin exams. I don't think I would stand a chance against such powerful opponents" – Haku exclaimed.

"Don't sell yourself sort Haku. You are very strong" – Zabuza said.

"Thank you Zabuza-san" – Haku replied.

**## Arena ##**

"Let me show you my true power...no borrowed power…just me" – Naruto stated out loud as his grip on his fan became stronger.

"Sand Bullet" – the transformed Gaara said and from his new sand body exploded dozens of small spheres of sand that went towards Naruto with ground breaking speed.

Naruto using his sharingan calculated the bullets path and with a single swing of his fan he completely destroyed the bullets leaving no evidence of it.

Naruto quickly made single handed hand seals that he learnt from Haku and practiced it by using them in conjunction with his gunbai as his fan occupied his right hand.

"Katon Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Bullet)" – Naruto called out and unlashed a massive torrent of white flames towards Gaara. Naruto, as he was unleashing his fire, he swinged his fan and said "Futon: Fanned Wind" and a powerful gust of wind emerged from his fan powering his flames.

That was Naruto's most powerful fire attack. An A-rank attack however this attack was powered by the fan's wind easily making it jump to S-Rank. Gaara coiled himself with his tail protecting his head and was engulfed in the flames completely disappearing from view.

Many people in the crowd and even some of the shinobi had to protect their eyes and avert their faces from the arena due the amount of heat and light being generated from Naruto's attack. The proctor was considering if he would come out alive and he wasn't even fighting, he was more concerned in running for his life trying to get out of the way of the flames that seemed to engulf the whole arena.

"ENOUGH" – Gaara yelled and unleash a roar that dispersed the flames around him reveling a scorched Gaara but otherwise okay. It seemed that sand powered by Shukaku's chakra made it unable to transform in glass and be destroyed.

Gaara dashed towards Naruto cocking his mutated right arm trying to punch Naruto. Naruto channeled chakra to his gunbai and a semi transparent circular barrier appeared in mid air. Gaara right arm connected with the barrier and a shockwave erupted but the barrier didn't even waver or crack and Gaara recoiled his arm in pain. (A/N: See manga 601)

"Fuuton Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Infinite Sand Great Breakthrough)" – Gaara said before multiple mouths formed all over his body taking air in. They all breathed out at the same time and unleashed a powerful gust of wind filled with sand.

Naruto pumped chakra into his fan and swinging it, Naruto created an equally powerful gust of wind that negated Gaara's attack.

Naruto placed his fan in his back and secured it with chakra so she wouldn't slide off. Naruto immediately dashed towards Gaara and everyone could hear electricity crackling in his hands as it sounded even stronger than the ordinary chidori.

Gaara brought his mutated arm to try and hit Naruto to disrupt his attack but that didn't work as Gaara wanted it to.

"Raikiri" - Naruto yelled and infusing his right hand with lightning chakra he continued his path towards Gaara completely tearing through his arm and shoving his raikiri trough Gaara's right shoulder making him cry in pain as blood spattered to the ground.

**## Crowd ##**

"Looks like Naruto can use that fan rather well" – Zabuza said as he watched Naruto powering his flames using wind created by his fan but also creating some sort of shield to block Gaara's punch.

"Yes…apparently that fan has more powers that I didn't know" – Kakashi mused out loud as he watched the battle unfold.

They watched the battle unfold when Naruto placed his fan on his back and they heard a similar chirping like the chidori.

"What's that?" – Sasuke asked as he had his sharingan activated and tried to copy Naruto's technique. "It looks like the chidori" – Sasuke stated.

"That's the upgraded version of my chidori" – Kakashi flatly said.

"What? There is a stronger version…why didn't you teach me that one instead?" – Sasuke asked demanding answers.

"The raikiri is an S-Rank technique. You can only do the normal chidori twice a day and the raikiri takes that same amount to perform. Meaning you might not have enough chakra to perform it" – Kakashi explained and Sasuke scowled.

"How the hell does Naruto has more chakra than me?...During our fight he used a lot of jutsu and look at him throwing jutsu like shurikens…how can he have so much?" – Sasuke asked almost yelling.

"You can call it the kekkei genkai of the Uzumaki Clan. Their members are born with unusually large chakra reserves. An ordinary chunnin has chakra that can rival kage levels" – Kakashi explained and Sasuke scowled. "_If I told him he was a Senju Sasuke would most likely faint. A Senju using the Sharingan…Ironic" – _Kakashi thought.

"So he has two kekkei genkais?" – Sakura asked.

"The chakra reserves aren't considered a kekkei genkai so he only has the sharingan" – Kakashi explained and Sasuke muttered something about lucky dobes.

**## Kage Box ##**

"I don't think this can be considered an ordinary chunnin exams" – the Raikage stated out loud. The amount of skill being used easily placed them in jonin level.

"True…their skill is far beyond the regular gennin or chunnin for that matter" – the hokage agreed.

"And by the looks of it, it really is Madara's war fan by seeing the amount of power he's using" – the Raikage commented with his hand on his chin.

The Kazekage kept silent trough the whole conversation and was considering when to signal the beginning of the invasion since Gaara seemed to be in partial transformation and could at anytime unleash the full bijuu.

**## Arena ##**

"BLOOD…I-IT'S MY BLOOD" – Gaara screamed in pain as he felt for the first time in his whole life the warmth of his blood. Suddenly the sand around rose to the sky and exploded in smoke.

When the smoke cleared it showed an 80 feet tall sand tanuki with one tail. It was the fully released Ichibi also known as Shukaku.

Naruto watched the tanuki in front of him very carefully. Suddenly all around the arena it started falling feathers from the sky.

"_So it begins"_ – Naruto thought as he placed his hands in the ram hand seal and said "KAI" breaking the illusion.

"The Invasion has begun…" – Naruto said as he prepared himself to face the fully unleashed Shukaku.

Like it? R&R

Next Chapter: Invasion


	24. 24 - Invasion

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. A SHAME REALLY

**Chapter 24: Invasion**

**## Konoha Outskirts ##**

About a half a mile outside of Konoha there was an ANBU team doing patrol. It was a regular mission and they seemed calm as patrol mission very rarely presented any trouble at all.

Although they seemed calm on the outside all of the ANBU personal was warned about the incoming invasion and as such they were all in high alert, they just didn't show it. Suddenly an ANBU of said team stopped and look around.

"Sense anything?" Another ANBU asked.

"No captain" the ANBU that stopped replied while replied another thing to his team leader using the ANBU sign language. "_Possible shinobi group" _the anbu said and the leader nodded.

The ANBU quickly and stealthily approached the encampment and say eight sand shinobi fathered in a circle. In the middle of the circle was kanji spread through it and stopping just near each of the sand shinobi's feet.

Each of the sand shinobis had a small scroll in their mouths and was going trough hand seals very slowly. From the looks of it the technique seemed awfully complicated and it seemed they must not get it wrong.

"Looks like a summoning ring_"_ one ANBU said to their captain.

"Yes…we can't allow them to summon anything. Get in your positions_"_ the captain ordered.

"I can't allow that" a voice suddenly said behind them. They all turned around and saw a man. He had auburn hair, dark eyes, he wore a simple black jacket and pants with mesh armor underneath. He carried a small canister strapped to his hip. It was none other than the Yondaime Kazekage himself.

Suddenly, what appeared to be sand started flowing out of his canister and quickly and swiftly it wrapped around all four ANBU crushing them to death.

"Let's get this over with" – the Kazekage commanded.

**## Stadium - Crowd ##**

"What's this?" Sakura asked as she watched feathers start falling from nowhere making her sleepy. "Genjutsu?" She asked right before breaking the illusion.

"Genjutsu?" Sasuke wondered as he also broke the illusion.

"We are being invaded by the Sound and Sand" Kakashi explained as he fought against a couple of Sound shinobi.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled. "The Sand is our ally" she stated.

"They are no longer our allies. We knew about this invasion since the end of the second phase of the chunnin exams so we are prepared" Kakashi said trying to ease the worries of a fresh gennin.

"Then why didn't we know?" Sasuke asked getting pissed off by being kept in the dark.

"We had to keep it a secret so they didn't find out we knew." Kakashi said. Sakura was pretty much terrified from what was happening. She never had any real type of mission aside from the wave mission that got bumped into an A-rank so she was pretty fresh. Sakura was from a civilian family and as such she wasn't prepared from the hardships of a shinobi life and lived her life sheltered in Konoha.

Sakura was about to ask another thing when they noticed Gaara explode in Sand and showing his fully transformed bijuu. Sakura never got so scared in her life in seeing such a colossal beast right in front of her. In that moment she realized what people must have faced when the kyuubi attacked fourteen years ago.

"S-S-Sensei…G-Gaara" Sakura tried to say but her voice didn't reach her. She looked around and everyone from her graduation class as sleeping along with the civilians. Only Sakura, Hinata and apparently Sasuke managed to dispel the genjutsu. Sasuke is an arrogant kid but he isn't without skill.

"Don't worry Sakura. I said we planned for this and Naruto will take care of Gaara" Kakashi said.

"You mean that dobe knew while me, an Uchiha elite, didn't?" Sasuke asked.

"This isn't the time _gennin_" Kakashi said in a serious voice. "Your mission is to help evacuate the civilians to the shelters. Wake up your classmates and separate into teams. GO" Kakashi commanded and Sakura immediately jumped to her feet while Sasuke was reluctant but nodded as well.

"Hinata team up with Zabuza and Haku and start sweeping and treating those you can" Kakashi said and she nodded.

"HOLY…" Kakashi all but yelled when he look at the arena and saw a massive poof of smoke. But the surprising part was that the smoke wasn't coming from Shukaku but rather from Naruto himself.

**## Kage Box ##**

When Orochimaru gave the signal to start the invasion the entire kage box erupted in smoke blocking the sight of the kages and making the guards take defensive maneuvers to ensure the safety our their leader.

Every one of them jumped from the kage box and to the nearby roof. What neither of them expected was for the Kazekage's guards to suddenly become fours people each one of them taking a corner of the roof.

Each one of the guards was from the sound. All of them went through the same hand seals at the same time. They all shouted "Ninpou – Shishienjin (Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation)" and a purple barrier like the one in the arena emerged and trapped the kages inside.

Inside the barrier was the hokage, the Raikage, the Kazekage and surprisingly there was also Jiraya who managed to followed his sensei to the roof and also got trapped inside.

"What's the meaning of this?" The Raikage asked not pleased with what was happening. Each of the kages was keeping a secure distance from each other.

"I'm sorry for not warning you Raikage-dono but I didn't know which side you would take" the hokage spoke and made the Raikage glare at him.

"Explain" the Raikage almost shouted.

"Let's me make the honors Raikage" the Kazekage said before removing his clothes and revealing a smirking Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru?" the Raikage asked not believing his eyes. How could Orochimaru be posing as the Kazekage and neither he nor his guards noticing it.

"I am" Orochimaru replied with a twisted smile. "Now Sensei let the fun begin" Orochimaru said licking his lips in anticipation.

"You fool it's three against one… you stand no chance" the Raikage replied getting raised eyebrows from the hokage and Jiraya. Kumo and Konoha were never in really good terms since the Hyuuga kidnapping.

"Three?" The hokage asked hopefully.

"Yes…I will fight with you. Consider it an apology for my father's mistakes" the Raikage said before gathering his voice and shouting "KUMO, WE FIGHT FOR…KONOHA".

"HAI" Darui, C and Killer Bee yelled from outside the barrier before splitting and going to face the sound and sand head on.

"I appreciate it Raikage-dono" the hokage said. Perhaps there was hope to an alliance between the two most powerful hidden villages.

"Yes…now let's skin a snake" the Raikage said smirking. Orochimaru never expected Kumo to join Konoha. That is why, even thought the Raikage was present, Orochimaru still launched his invasion.

"Naïve" Orochimaru said before going trough hand seals. Orochimaru may be a lot of things but one thing he wasn't was stupid and as such he was prepared for such odds.

Tiger → Snake → Dog → Dragon. Orochimaru went through the hand seals and clapped his hands. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" Orochimaru said and almost immediately fours coffins sprouted from the ground.

The coffins slowly opened and revealed fours shinobis seemingly dead but in reality they were just waiting for Orochimaru to activate them for the upcoming battle.

"_Shiiiit" _The Raikage, hokage and Jiraya all thought at the same time when they saw who was in each of the summoned coffins.

**## Arena ##**

Naruto watched in wonder the sheer size of Shukaku. "That's one big raccoon" Naruto said.

"Hayate" Naruto said turning to him. "Leave the arena" Naruto said and he nodded knowing full well that Naruto was responsible for taking him down and having him there could disturb Naruto's fight.

"_Kurama, juice me"_ Naruto thought to his partner.

"**OK**" Kurama replied before sending chakra to Naruto. Almost instantly a semi transparent red cloak enveloped Naruto. His eyes turned blood red with a black vertical slit in the middle, his whiskers marks became more pronounced and his fangs elongated. In Naruto's back nine chakra tails were swinging wildly as if they didn't have a mind of their own.

Naruto placed his hands in a cross sign and said "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu)**" and in an instant nearly two thousand clones popped into existence consuming his cloak, each one of them with enough chakra to match a jonin. There were Narutos as far as the eye could see. (A/N: Lame joke)

"Spread through the village, your priority is to protect and evacuate the civilians. Provide assistance where you can." Naruto ordered.

"HAI" all of the clones chorused before jumping away from the arena leaving their creator to fight the Ichibi.

Naruto placed his hands again in a cross sign and said "Enhanced Shadow Clone" and a single clone poofed into existence. This clone was like the rest however he was reinforced making him more durable than the others and capable of taking hits before dispelling.

"Join with Hinata-chan and protect her" – he said and the clone nodded before using the hirashin to teleport himself to Hinata.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto said and fours clones poofed into existence.

"_Kurama…I'll put up a barrier. Can you take control of the bushins and hold it in place?_"Naruto asked. Keeping two thousand shadow clones active, powering an S-Rank barrier and still be able to fight a bijuu required too much concentration that Naruto wasn't capable off yet.

"**No problem"** – Kurama replied. In an instant the fours clones sprinted to the four corners of the arena. They went through hand seals at the same time and said "Ninpou – Shishienjin (Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation)" and a purple barrier erupted trapping Shukaku and Naruto inside.

However before the whole barrier could close three sand shinobis jumped over the forming barrier and landed inside. They were Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro and their jonin sensei Baki.

"_Damn_" Naruto said as he watched the sand shinobi take place near Gaara. "_This has just got a lot more dangerous. No holding back"_ Naruto thought before permanently keeping his EMS activated. His hand tightly gripped his fan as he became battle ready to go off against a jonin, two gennin and bijuu.

"_I'll have to take out Kankuro and Temari first"_ Naruto thought before releasing his grip on his fan and taking from his storage seals a couple of three pronged kunais.

Naruto watched as the sand shinobi jumped to head of Shukaku and yet he did nothing to remove them.

"_Looks like Gaara is mostly in control_" Naruto thought. He looked up to Shukaku's head and noticed Temari reading her fan and Kankuro unwrapping his bundle revealing a puppet.

"_Great…a puppet user, just my luck_" Naruto thought. His odds didn't look so good; he cursed himself for not training his eyes further so he could use the techniques Kurama told him.

"YOU MADE ME FEEL ALIVE UZUMAKI" Shukaku yelled but it clearly was Gaara's voice.

"_Crazy bastard"_ Naruto thought as he launched his three pronged kunai towards the enemy, but was blocked by Baki's kunai.

Baki looked at the kunai and was interested in the design as it was different from the others. Until he remembered where he saw them, he remembered the legend that used these kunais to decimate an army.

"Are these?" - Baki wondered before he picked the kunai up with his hands and noticed the kanji in the handle.

"Wrong move" - Naruto said before flashing towards the Kunai he previously thrown. All they saw was a yellow flash before Naruto appeared behind Baki and slammed a Rasengan into his back and he went flying and crashing into the ground completely out.

Naruto ducked under a fan swing from Temari and gave her a punch to the stomach making her buckle in pain. Naruto punched Temari and jumped to the side to avoid a barrage of senbon thrown by Kankuro's puppet.

Naruto quickly picked another kunai and threw at Kankuro's real body. Kankuro fumbled between his weapons when he saw Naruto throw the same kunai he used to take out his sensei who was jonin. Kankuro did the only thing he thought and jumped away far enough from the kunais reach.

Naruto jumped from the Ichibi as sand was starting to gather around his feet trying to snare him in place. He approached Baki. He was still alive although barely. Naruto picked Baki up and quickly stored him in a stasis seal.

"What the hell was that?" Kankuro asked with fear clearly splashed in his voice. The blonde in front of them just took out their sensei like he was nothing.

"Idiot, don't you remember history from the academy?" Temari asked as she recovered from the blow Naruto delivered her.

Seeing Kankuro oblivious face Temari decided to explain. "That technique, that yellow flash is the same the Yondaime Hokage used that gave him the name of Yellow Flash. He used a technique of his creation that allowed him to teleport to the kunais he threw and used it to kill almost one thousand shinobis from Iwa in a flash. He alone won the war" Temari explained and Kankuro turned to the blonde who was busy dodging the sand.

"I see you know history very well" a voice whispered just behind Temari's ear. She turned her head slightly and was greeted by no one other than Naruto. Kankuro just had enough to blink. He was watching Naruto dodge the sand when suddenly he appeared right behind Temari.

"H-How?" Temari asked stuttering clearly afraid of Naruto. He possessed a technique that allowed the yondaime to kill an entire battalion of shinobi in an instant.

"When I punched you in the stomach I left my mark on you" Naruto simply replied before giving her a quick chop to the back of her head knocking her out. He quickly flashed to the ground with an unconscious Temari and sealed in stasis scroll as well.

"You bastard..." Kankuro growled from the top of the Ichibi before sending his puppet to attack Naruto.

"You should be grateful I didn't kill your sister" Naruto said in an emotionless voice. Kankuro simply gazed upon Naruto's blood red eyes and was starting to feel sleepy.

"KAI" Kankuro said and flared his chakra breaking Naruto's hypnotic eye.

"Fuuton - Renkuudan (Vacuum Wind Bullet)" Shukaku said before slamming his hand in his stomach and expelling a very large ball of compressed wind. The ball itself was bigger than Naruto himself. Naruto gripped his fan and, channeling chakra trough it, he swatted the bullet away making the ground shake from the pressure and power.

Naruto jumped to the side to avoid Kankuro's puppet and he noticed that the puppet's blades were filled with poison. "_I need to take him out so I can focus on Gaara_" Naruto thought before he dashed towards Kankuro's puppet.

Naruto used his sharingan and quickly found the chakra strings Kankuro was using to control his puppet. Naruto channeled chakra trough one of his kunais and used it to sever the strings making the puppet fall limp to the ground.

Naruto quickly appeared next to the fallen puppet and drove a Rasengan to it shattering it to pieces.

"Bastard" Kankuro said to Naruto as he lost his best weapon.

"What can you do now?" Naruto asked pissing off Kankuro and making him jump from the Ichibi's head and run straight for Naruto.

Naruto smirked when he noticed how easy it was to rattle Kankuro. Kankuro quickly arrived near Naruto and tried a horizontal slash only to Naruto duck. Naruto quickly rose up and trapped his arms disarming him of his kunai. Naruto grabbed him tightly by the arm and flinged him through the air and slamming him into the ground.

Naruto quickly placed his hand into Kankuro and placed a sleeping seal. Once Kankuro was disabled he sealed him as well inside a stasis scroll.

"Now that's done, it's only you" Naruto said eyeing Shukaku

"DIE" Shukaku yelled as he fired a few more wind bullets that in this case were more like the size of people themselves. Naruto swiftly dodged them and watched as they collided with the barrier but it didn't even waver.

"_Good the barrier is holding even though it's powered by clones"_ - Naruto thought. Naruto analyzed Shukaku and noticed he was very slow. He hadn't moved since he was released so Naruto would take that as an advantage.

Naruto took out a single shuriken. He placed it on his pointer finger in his right hand. Naruto molded wind chakra and slowly expelled it to the shuriken. Soon enough the shuriken started spinning and around it the wind started spinning as well creating a circular saw.

"Shuriken Wind Blade" Naruto said and threw the shuriken. The shuriken went flying with impressive speed towards Shukaku who remained in place as his mobility was inexistent. The shuriken arrived near Shukaku and swiftly and without much trouble it cut right through his right arm severing it completely and making it fall to the ground.

The arm fell limply to the ground and started crumpling away until it remained nothing but sand on the ground. Although Shukaku just had his left arm severed he didn't seem to be in any type of pain.

"YOU ENTERTAIN ME UZUMAKI" Shukaku yelled and the sand above Shukaku head started moving and something could be seen popping out. Naruto narrowed his eyes to the figure emerging and saw that it was Gaara himself.

Gaara placed his hands in the tiger seal and said "Play Possum Jutsu" and promptly fell asleep, Gaara leaned forward and his body went completely limp. Just as Gaara fell asleep, Shukaku's eyes glowed yellow and stayed like that showing that it was Shukaku who was now in control.

"**I'M FREE. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND THEN DESTROY EVERYTHING**" Shukaku yelled as he was happy to be free once again. He looked down and saw Naruto staring at him. Seeing Naruto, Shukaku immediately went into action trying to crush the blonde and leave the barrier so he could have fun.

"Fuuton - Renkuudan (Vacuum Wind Bullet)" Shukaku said and started expelling compressed wind bullets towards Naruto who was forced to start evasive maneuvers. Naruto watched very carefully as they hit the barrier. He couldn't allow Shukaku to roam free through the village or he would destroy it.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Technique)" Naruto said and unleashed a big fire dragon towards Shukaku. Naruto swinged his fan and empowered the flames making them wider and bigger. The flames were almost the size of Shukaku himself.

Shukaku let out a roar and the flames were dispersed into nothing. Shukaku flexed his tail and tried to squash Naruto but he jumped to the side to avoid it. The tail regressed back but this time it stayed just above Shukaku's mouth.

Suddenly black and blue chakra could be seen floating in the air and gathering around Shukaku's mouth. The chakra started gathering and compressing itself in ball just outside of Shukaku's mouth.

"Is that what I think it is?" Naruto asked when he watched the ball of chakra form itself very much like Naruto used his Rasengan.

"**It's a bijuudama (Bijuu Bomb) and I don't think your clone powered barrier can withstand that**" Kurama said. Even though Shukaku was the weakest of the nine, a bijuu bomb is still strong.

"Let's see if this weapon truly lives to its name" Naruto said before gripping his fan tight. Shukaku stopped gathering chakra in the ball and suddenly fired it with tremendous speed.

Naruto watched the purple ball coming towards him. Naruto grabbed his fan and placed it in front of him, his right hand grabbing the hilt while his left hand grabbed the other end. The fan was acting like a shield in front of Naruto.

"Gaeshi (Reflection)" Naruto said just before the bomb hit the fan.

The bijuu bomb collided with the fan and at first nothing happened but suddenly the bomb exploded but, instead of blowing Naruto, it was completely reflected towards Shukaku. The amount of pressure being put in the fan made Naruto kneel and ground beneath crack but he was able to withstand the bomb and the force of the explosion was sent towards Shukaku.

Naruto placed the fan in his back and cleaned a bit of sweat that was dripping from the side of his face. "_That went well_" Naruto thought.

"**Now you believe what I said about the fan"** Kurama said in a sarcastic voice.

"_Yes Yes...now let's end this_" Naruto replied and watched as the smoke cleared and revealed a fully scorched Shukaku with his right arm missing as well.

Naruto concentrated and focused is chakra. Suddenly right beneath Shukaku golden chains erupted from the ground and pinned him to the ground. Shukaku was fully trapped; he had chains wrapped around his tail, mouth and the majority of his body making him unable to do a single movement.

Rat - Ox - Dog - Boar. Naruto went through the hand signs and clapped his hands together. He slammed his right hand on the ground and kanji started flowing out of it and going towards Shukaku and forming a ring around him.

"Five Point Demonic Suppression Seal" Naruto said and the kanji started glowing. Shukaku yelled in pain as his chakra was being forced back into the seal. All the shinobis stopped their fighting and looked at the arena where Shukaku was howling in pain.

"You are not going anywhere" Naruto said.

Naruto reinforced the chains as he could feel Shukaku trying to break them free and get away from the seal. Shukaku's form started to waver and the sand slowly started crumpling and flowing back into Gaara.

A few seconds later and there was nothing but a ball of sand floating in the air. The ball of sand was becoming smaller and smaller by the second when suddenly all the sand disappeared and Gaara fell to the ground completely unconscious.

Naruto approached Gaara and saw his new seal in Gaara's neck. It formed a complete circle around Gaara's main seal. Naruto looked carefully at him and noticed a few irregularities. The main seal had no suppressive seals in it and no safe hatch. At this point Gaara's seal was nothing more than an advanced storage seal.

"_This is why Gaara is so unstable"_ Naruto thought before approaching him and also placing in a stasis scroll putting him with his team.

Naruto took a few deep breaths and dropped the barrier while shifting his eyes towards the roof where the kages battle was taking place.

**## With Hinata ##**

Hinata had just received orders from Kakashi and went to join forces with Zabuza so they could bring the pain to the invading forces. Hinata quickly located Zabuza and Haku and jumped towards them.

"We have orders Zabuza" Hinata said as she saw watched Zabuza behead a sound shinobi with his Kubikiribocho.

"Which are?" Zabuza asked

"We are to group up and start sweeping the streets while evacuating and providing protection to the civilians. When the civilians are evacuated we are to launch a counter attack" Hinata explained.

"Let's go then" Zabuza said as he placed his blade to his back. They were about to leave when they saw a yellow flash. They narrowed their eyes and saw Naruto just arrived near them.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm a reinforced clone. Boss sent me to team up with all of you and provide protection to you as well" Naruto explained and they all nodded. They all withdrew their weapons, Naruto picked a couple of three pronged kunais, Haku took out senbon and Hinata picked her daggers.

They quickly left the arena and made their way towards the middle of the village indicating the evacuation paths to the civilians. They were about to leave when a group of ten sound shinobis jumped in front of them.

Naruto quickly sensed their chakra levels and they were ordinary chunnins.

"What do we have where?" the obvious sound leader asked. "A jonin and a couple of kids" he said while the rest of the crew laughed. Obviously these sound shinobi weren't watching the chunnin exams or they would have seen just what these kids could do.

"It's time for the flash to resurface" Naruto said and got confused looks from Zabuza and Haku. He smirked and threw one of his special kunais towards the enemy. They all laughed when the kunai didn't hit anyone and simple landed harmlessly on the ground in the middle of them.

"Don't blink" Naruto said to his team and disappeared in a yellow flash. All Zabuza was able to see was a yellow flash. Naruto disappeared from view and when Zabuza saw him once again all of the sound shinobi fell to the ground dead, their throats slashed.

"That was…" Zabuza said but trailed off as he pieced together who Naruto really was. "You are the son of the Kiiroi Senkou (Yellow Flash) aren't you?" Zabuza asked but the answer seemed pretty obvious.

"Yes, my father was Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Kiiroi Senkou and the Yondaime Hokage and also Uchiha Madara's son" Naruto explained and got disbelief looks from Zabuza and Haku who had her eyes widened.

"I'm done trying to figure you out." Zabuza said laughing. "Tell me…how long can you use that technique?" Zabuza asked.

"It was a pain in the ass to create the seals. I can use it since I became gennin" Naruto explained.

"Unbelievable" Zabuza said while shaking his head in disbelief. "Let's continue" Zabuza said and they grouped together and dashed once again trough the streets.

"Hinata" Naruto said turning to her "Use your byakugan and see where we are needed. This section is cleared" Naruto explained and Hinata nodded before activating her byakugan without any seals.

She gasped to what she saw. "The academy is under siege" she said and got disbelief looks from Naruto.

"The academy?" he asked incredulously "What about the barrier?" he asked.

"There is no barrier. There sound and sand shinobi trying to force entry but Iruka-sensei and couple other chunnins are holding them off" she explained.

"Let's hurry then. I can't teleport all of you with the hirashin since I'm only a clone and we will take too long if we walk." Naruto said and got confused looks from the rest of the team. If he couldn't transport them and they couldn't walk what else were they going to do?

"This might feel a bit uncomfortable" Naruto said before activating his Kamui and sucking Zabuza, Haku and Hinata into it. He quickly disappeared as well leaving no trace of either of them.

**## Academy ##**

At the Academy things weren't looking pretty. Iruka and the other teachers were trying to hold off the enemy until shinobi could arrive but they wouldn't last much longer. The chunnin that was powering the barrier was tricked when a sand shinobi henged into a Konoha shinobi and infiltrated the barrier killing the one powering it.

The students were all scared. The enemy managed to collapse the tunnels leading to the bunkers and since the barrier was down the only keeping them alive was were the teachers that were battling fiercely to protect the lives of their students by preventing the enemy from entering the academy.

"Iruka this doesn't look good" one of the teachers said. He was clearly tired; he was sweating from every place and was breathing very hard. Even thought he wasn't fatally injured he was filled with small cuts and bruises from their fight.

"We can't do much. We must hold it until reinforcements arrive" Iruka said. Iruka was also running low on chakra. Even though he was quite skilled for a chunnin a couple of chunnins couldn't fend off 15 sand chunnins indefinitely.

"Just give up. You can't win" the obvious team leader said as he watched the teachers breathing heavily. They already managed to kill a couple of teachers but these two were proving rather difficult. They were managing to keep them at bay by launching long range jutsus and weapons.

"Iruka behind you" the other teacher yelled. Looks like the exhaustion was finally catching up to them as a sand chunnin managed to sneak up on Iruka. Iruka turned his head to see who was behind him when he noticed a kunai going for his throat.

Iruka resigned to his fate as he couldn't do anything more to dodge, his chakra reserves were empty and he was tired and running out of weapons. He had his eyes closed and was expecting the pain when he heard "Raikiri".

Iruka opened his eyes to see a hand enveloped in lightning piercing right through the sand shinobi's chest. The shinobi hit the ground dead, he didn't even scream. He was dead the moment Naruto pierced him.

"N-Naruto" Iruka said stuttering.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei. We will take care of the rest" Naruto said before space seemed to bend and from his eyes popped the rest of his team Zabuza, Haku and Hinata.

"What the hell was that brat?" Zabuza asked felling a bit disorientated.

"A space time Ninjutsu similar to my hirashin. Take care of them while I gather everyone inside the academy and put up a barrier" Naruto said and the rest of his team dashed to the remaining fourteen shinobis. In less than five minutes every single one of them was dead. Between Hinata's gentle fist, Haku's senbon and Zabuza's sword no one stood a chance.

"My god..." Iruka said stuttering as he watched Hinata fight and sweep the enemy as if they were nothing more than ants. Hinata seemed to be dancing and flowing through the attacks of the enemy. Her byakugan allowed her to pin point and track each enemy. She only needed to touch the enemy once; she honored the traditional style named as the gentle fist. One simple touch and the enemy would fall to the ground dead.

Hinata had many to accomplish this, she could open the gate of death making their heart explode, she could crack the chakra core destroying the chakra network killing the enemy or if she didn't have access to such places she would use her juuken with lightning and infusing it through the enemy's network frying it and killing the enemy, she truly was a goddess of death.

"Iruka-sensei what happened to the barrier?" Naruto asked breaking Iruka of his thoughts. The barrier seals he created weren't supposed to come crashing very easily. It would require a powerful attack the destroy it.

"One sand shinobi henged into a Konoha one and infiltrated the academy. He also managed to collapse the evacuation tunnels" Iruka explained.

"I understand. It's very dangerous to evacuate so many students through the middle of the streets so I'll put another barrier up" Naruto explained and Iruka sighed in relief. It looked like his students were going to pull through.

"Zabuza hold them off while I replace the barrier" Naruto said and he nodded before his team took defensive stances watching for any hostile shinobi while Naruto was doing his work.

Naruto noticed all the seal tags in the all were destroyed and he needed to create new ones. He quickly took out a few empty tags from his storage seals and started writing seals.

Iruka just watched in fascination the speed and quality at which Naruto drew the seals. It obviously proved that Naruto was very skilled in fuuinjutsu. Naruto quickly finished the tags and Iruka examined them.

Each kanji was perfectly drawn, not a speck of imperfection could be seen. It almost looked like a work of art.

"Get inside" Naruto said and Iruka went to collect to the other teacher that was unconscious but not severely hurt. Once inside Naruto made a shadow clone and he made his way towards the outside of the academy. He slammed the tag on the wall and said "Four-Corner Barrier" and yellowish barrier erupted completely covering the academy grounds.

Naruto's clone sat down in lotus position and started concentrating to increase the power of the barrier.

The reinforced clone on the outside on the barrier said "Iruka-sensei you are safe now. We will continue to look through the village". Naruto turned away to join up with his team and move to another sector of the village when they saw a big explosion the rose into the skies.

**## Explosion Site Minutes Earlier ##**

Bee was running through the streets trying his best to help out where he could. Darui and C teamed up with Omoi and Karin and went to grab Yugito at the infirmary.

Bee quickly looked at the horizon and noticed a three headed snake breaking through the walls of Konoha and starting to wreak havoc through the village. The shinobis were throwing jutsu after jutsu but nothing seemed to work.

"Push him out of the village" one of the shinobis yelled as they threw explosive kunai towards the snake but that didn't even screech the snake as he continued on her path.

They were quickly running out of options when they heard what it seemed to be someone rapping and a lame one at that.

"You are going down fool, you fool because I'm the mighty Killer Bee" Bee rapped while running trough and jumping through the roofs and heading to face the snake.

"I'll take care of that worm" Bee said before fully transforming into his bijuu. There standing in the middle of Konoha was the Hachibi. Bee quickly wrapped the snake with his tentacles and threw at the air so she couldn't do any more destruction.

All of his eight tails quickly bent over his head ending just above his mouth. Black and Blue chakra was seen gathering around it and compressing it to form a perfect sphere.

"Bijuudama (Bijuu Bomb)" Bee said and shot the ball towards the snake that was in the air. The moment the ball collided it immediately exploded in a show of fire and smoke. Seconds later, as the smoke was starting to clear there was nothing remaining of the snake. He didn't know if she was obliterated or just went back to her real but at this point it didn't matter. Konoha was safe for now.

"Thanks for the help Bee-san" a Konoha shinobi said before picking up a injured comrade and going to the hospital.

**## Konoha's Walls ##**

One of Naruto's clones was running through the village clearing shinobis and helping civilians where he could. Due to him being a standard clone, even with his kamui it was risky to engage in taijutsu but he could always rely in ninjutsu and he was really good at it.

"Push them back" Naruto heard a shinobi yelling and made his way towards him to provide as much help as he could. Even if he was a clone at least he could be bait for slowing the enemy down.

He arrived at the destination and saw a group of Konoha shinobis throwing jutsu and weapons trying to delay a group of about two hundred sand shinobis leaded by the kazekage into the village.

However the group just kept throwing wind jutsus and having the Kazekage in there made sure they weren't harmed due to his gold sand dust. It wasn't looking good as the enemy kept coming. If help didn't arrive it would be a massacre.

Naruto arrived at their location and quickly surveyed the area looking for anyone he might know, he eyes landed on Anko.

"Anko what's happening?" Naruto asked. She looked around to find the annoying blonde.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Anko asked. "Are you the reinforcements we asked?" she asked hoping that the only reinforcements that came weren't Naruto alone.

"I wasn't sent by anyone. I'm just a clone, boss is taking care of Shukaku at the stadium" Naruto explained and Anko stared dumbly at him before scowling.

"Just my luck, a fucking clone." Anko said.

"If you explained the situation maybe I could help" Naruto said flatly trying not to cause many problems especially in the middle of an invasion.

"Very simple. The kazekage is leading two hundred shinobis into the village and we aren't able to slow them down" Anko said and stared at Naruto waiting for his miraculous answer.

"I think I have just the jutsu for this" Naruto said smirking making Anko raise an eyebrow. "But i'm just a clone so it will take a couple of minutes to prepare. Can you hold them off until them?" Naruto asked.

"I hope it's worth it" Anko said before yelling "Hold off for a couple of minutes more"

"HAI" the shinobis that were with her yelled. They were very few in number compared to an overwhelming force of two hundred trained shinobis.

Naruto sat down in lotus position and clapped his hands together as if praying. He slowly drove them apart a few inches from each other and sparks started flying between them. He continued concentrating and after a few minutes the sparks gathered in a blue sphere that was shinning.

"Ok Anko it's ready" Naruto said and Anko turned around to see the jutsu.

"That's it?...a small blue sphere" Anko said not believing her eyes. So much work just for that.

"No faith" Naruto said smirking and launched the ball into the sky. The moment the ball hit the cloud level it suddenly expanded in a bright flash of white. Everyone stopped and looked up to see what was happening.

Just as the light died down the clouds started gathering and sky was getting darker and darker by the moment. Thunders could easily be heard emanating the clouds.

"Witness my best lightning jutsu" Naruto said and everyone was focused in him. Naruto channeled lightning chakra to his hand and it started sparkling. He sent a beam into the sky and the thunders seemed to join and gather into a single massive one.

The kazekage was watching the skies very carefully and when he noticed the dragon he figure it wasn't going to be good for them.

"TAKE COVER" the kazekage yelled at his forces but it was already too late.

"Raiton - Kirin" Naruto said and his dragon roared his away towards the sand shinobi. The kazekage tried to block with his sand but it was far too slow. He didn't even have time to blink as the dragon disappeared in a flash and the ground where they stood exploded.

Everything was ripped apart, trees, stones even the earth itself was destroyed and were once stood the mighty kazekage and his two hundred shinobis was now nothing more than a one hundred meter wide crater.

Anko and the other shinobis didn't manage to see what exactly happened. All they saw was a flash of light and the ground exploding. The dust cleared and there was no one remaining alive. The ones that survived the initial explosion were simply electrocuted and left in ashes due to the power of the thunder.

"HOLY SHIT GAKI" Anko yelled shaking his shoulders and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The reaction of the rest of the shinobis was pretty much the same. They were all busting their asses to keep the enemy away and Naruto arrives, fires a very powerful lightning jutsu and it's all over, just like that.

"I told you to have faith" Naruto said panting. Even though the jutsu didn't take much chakra the concentration necessary to use the jutsu was very high for a simple clone. "I'm dispelling now" Naruto said and Anko nodded dumbly.

"So what now?" one of the shinobis asked.

**## With the Kages ##**

Edo Tensei, a forbidden technique that summons a soul from the pure world to the world of the living (impure world) in order to do the biding of the summoner. Besides moral ramifications this technique is considered forbidden because it costs a human live to anchor the soul to the world.

This technique was invented the Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime hokage although the reasons to why he did are still unknown.

The moment the fours coffins opened the shinobi inside were instantly recognized. They were all legends and powerful in their own way.

In the first coffin was a tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. His attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red traditional armor (similar to that of samurai) worn over a simple black suit.

This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. Each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol emblazoned on them. This man was none other than Senju Hashirama the Shodaime Hokage himself and the original Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi).

In the second coffin was a woman, she had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-colored diamond mark on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals. She also carried a huge red scroll on her back (similar to Jiraya). She was Uzumaki Mito, Konoha's Benihime (Red Princess) and the wife of Senju Hashirama.

In the third coffin was a tall man, fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair, dark-colored eyes and three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes, and one on his chin. In most cases, he wore the wartime attire, armor emblazoned with the Senju symbol worn over a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. This armor was constructed from numerous blue metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with the Konoha emblem, in the place of the more traditional forehead protector. He was Senju Tobirama, Konoha's Suirō (Water Dragon) and the Nidaime Hokage of Konoha.

In the last coffin was another woman, she had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, crimson hair with strands that framed both sides of her. She was wearing the traditional black anbu pants with white tape around the ankles. Around her chest she had ANBU chest plate above simple black suit. She had gloves in each arm the covered her entire arm almost reaching her shoulders. On her back, a 28 inches long black Katana with red hilt. She was Uzumaki (former Senju) Kushina; Konoha's Aka no Shi (Red Death), wife of the Yondaime Hokage but most importantly mother of Uzumaki Naruto.

"This isn't good" the hokage muttered under his breath and the Raikage and Jiraya couldn't help but to agree. After all, standing in front of them were fours kage levels shinobis not to mention Orochimaru himself, and the fact that being an Edo Tensei provides de shinobi with limitless chakra and immortality didn't help much.

"Where am I?" Kushina asked as she surveyed her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was saying good bye to her son.

"Edo Tensei?" Tobirama asked out loud snapping Kushina from her thoughts. "That man brought us back with my forbidden technique, ironic" Tobirama said.

"_Edo Tensei"_ Kushina thought as she watched who she was going to fight against. It was a bulky man with blonde hair so she assumed he would a kumo-nin, Jiraya and Sarutobi Hiruzen. Hiruzen seemed older than what she remembered so it must have been some time.

"Hiruzen" Kushina called out getting his attention "How long as it been?" she asked.

"Fourteen years" he replied solemnly.

"How is Naruto doing?" she asked. She felt bad for leaving Naruto alone and leaving him with such burden but there wasn't any other choice at the time.

"Even though the civilians made his life a nightmare he still turned out and splendid shinobi, you would be proud of him" the hokage said with a small smile "He even found love" the hokage said.

"That's good. Grandmother always said that to support the hate of being a jinchuuriki I should fill myself with love right?" she asked turning towards Senju Mito who was quiet observing the read head.

"Kushina-chan?" she asked not believing her eyes. Her little girl grew so much since the last time she saw her. It was a shame she was already dead and apparently she left a son behind.

"Good to see you again grandmother" she said smiling.

"AH Take that Tobirama my line continued on while you were always brooding around" Hashirama yelled pointing towards his brother.

"Tsk" Tobirama replied crossing his arms.

Orochimaru remained quiet while they were interacting and found it very interesting that Kushina called Mito her grandmother.

"Care to explain why you called Mito your grandmother Kushina-chan?" Orochimaru asked.

"Why should I answer to you pedophile" Kushina replied. Orochimaru got pissed and forced his control on her Edo Tensei forcing her to answer all of his questions.

"My true name is Senju Kushina, I'm the daughter of Senju Tsunade and Kato Dan" she replied in a monotone. If Orochimaru was surprised he didn't show it but he always thought that Tsunade's daughter had died.

"Tsunade only had one daughter and she died" Orochimaru replied. He was getting very interest.

"My death was faked to stop the CRA from taking place. With me dead and Tsunade leaving the village we were both safe" Kushina replied and Orochimaru smirked. Naruto was the perfect vessel, the strength of the Senju body with the power of the Sharingan. "_Delicious…he shall be mine"_ Orochimaru thought.

"It really was a bad decision on your part brother" Hashirama said to his brother regarding the CRA law that was created by the Nidaime hokage.

"It was always for the betterment of the village" Tobirama replied.

"I don't doubt that but you are too distant and cold. You are always brooding around like the Uchihas. You need a strong woman to straighten you up" Hashirama said and Tobirama remained impassive.

"Maybe you should set him up with someone Mito-chan" Hashirama said turning to his beloved wife Senju Mito. She didn't age a day she he last saw her and her beauty remained unparallel, to him at least.

"We are all dead Hashirama-kun" Mito replied with a dead pan expression.

"My bad" Hashirama replied chuckling and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

The hokage, Raikage and Jiraya were all watching the interaction with fascination. It saddened the old hokage's heart to see his formers teachers and some of the greatest shinobi of the leaf brought back from the dead to serve under a despicable man.

"_I should have killed him when I had the chance_" the hokage thought with shame. All the evil Orochimaru had brought could have been stopped if he had been strong back then.

"Enough talk, kill them all" Orochimaru commanded and they all took their stances. Hashirama and Tobirama crouched and took their Taijutsu stance, Mito picked the scroll up and Kushina took out her sword.

The Konoha defenders braced themselves for what was coming.

"How do you want to do this?" the Raikage asked. Five shinobis against three hardly seemed fair to anyone.

"Five against three doesn't add up very well" Jiraya said.

"Don't count me in. I'll just watch for now" Orochimaru said smirking.

"I'll take my formers teachers, Jiraya you take Mito since she fights with seals and the Raikage will take Kushina." the hokage explained and they both nodded. "Raikage-dono don't underestimate Kushina she almost as fast as you" the hokage explained and he rose an eyebrow. He knew that Kushina was a very powerful kunoichi but fast he will have to see.

**## Hokage's Battle ##**

(A/N: I'll refer to Hashirama and Tobirama as hokages and the third as Hiruzen)

"Get ready Hiruzen, we can't control our bodies but we will try and help as we go" Hashirama said.

"It's a shame to see you in this condition. As Sarutobi Hiruzen, sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure I shall defeat you both" the hokage said as he removed his hokage's robes revealing the armor underneath. A full body black suit with mesh armor underneath and steel plates in the arms.

The hokages suddenly started running heading towards Hiruzen. Hashirama arrived first and tried a spin kick making Hiruzen crouch to avoid it. Hashirama continued his attacks with a few punches but Hiruzen blocked them all. Hiruzen crouched and tried to sweep his legs making Hashirama jump up and back.

As Hashirama was pushed back Tobirama jumped into the fray. Tobirama quickly arrived near Hiruzen and jumped over him. Tobirama quickly turned and threw a set of punches trying to catch Hiruzen of guard. Tobirama jumped up and tried a drop kick that Hiruzen caught. Hiruzen spinned and threw Tobirama into the air.

Even in his old age Hiruzen was still considered the most powerful man in the village and this was the proof of it. Managing to hold your own in Taijutsu against two hokages at his old age was no easy feat.

"My turn now" Hiruzen said and the hokages braced themselves for his attack. Hiruzen went through a couple of hand seals and said "Katon Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Bullet)" and sent a torrent of fire that engulfed the hokages.

The flames were covering completely the hokages but they remained still. A benefit of the edo tensei is as immortal body. Hiruzen, seeing that his technique wasn't having effect he poured more chakra into it turning the flames with white hot.

Tobirama seeing the spike in Hiruzen's chakra flashed trough hand seals. "Suiton - Suijinheki (Water Wall)" Tobirama said and started expelling water through his mouth that formed a wall around both hokages cancelling the fire attack.

"Suiton - Suishouha (Exploding Water Wave)" Tobirama said but instead of using his chakra to create the water like normal users he simply gathered the moist in the atmosphere and used it to power his attack. The water started swirling around him until he unleashed a massive tsunami heading towards Hiruzen.

"Doton - Doryuuheki (Earth Wall)" Hiruzen said before spitting out dirt from his mouth. The moment the dirt hit the floor hit sprouted into the air forming a wall to shield him from the impeding tsunami.

As the water calmed down Hiruzen went through another set of hand seals "Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Dragon Bullet)" and a dragon's head rose from the ground and started shooting multiple globs of earth towards the hokages.

"Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu (Fire Dragon Bomb)" Hiruzen said and combined the earth bullets with fire turning them into almost lava. The Yōton (Lava Style) bloodline allows the user to merge earth and fire chakra to create Yōton Chakra and thus use lava attacks. However anyone can combine the elements externally however the power is significantly lower.

The hokages started evasive maneuvers to evade the bullets as they were running towards Hiruzen. Hashirama quickly arrived near Hiruzen and both engaged in Taijutsu battle. As the shinobi code dictates use every advantage possible and Hashirama set to do so. He dipped his feet in water and threw it into Hiruzen's eyes blinding him momentarily.

Hashirama took advantage of his blindness and unleash a combo of punches and kicks trying to end Hiruzen permanently. They couldn't control themselves so they couldn't stop from using low blows. Tobirama jumped into the fight as well.

However Hiruzen didn't go down as easily as they thought. Using the momentum at which he received the punches and kicks, he discretely placed explosive tags on both hokages. He quickly regained his sense again and broke the Taijutsu fight by planting a feet into Hashirama's chest and sending him flying.

"KAI" Hiruzen said with his right hand in the tiger seal and both explosive tags detonated blowing up Hashirama's leg and Tobirama's arm. Now this would have been enough to kill any shinobi but the edo tensei allowed the body to regenerate. Hiruzen watched in amazement as the leg and arm that were destroyed reformed themselves as if nothing happened.

"Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan (Deep Forest Creation)" Hashirama said and trees started emerging from the ground ripping through everything. The tiles, the earth wall, nothing stopped the onslaught of the trees. Hiruzen was forced to take evasive maneuvers but in the end the trees caught him and snared him by the ankles and arms.

Hiruzen forced himself to move under his confinement and bit his thumb drawing blood. He stretched and placed his hands near a branch of a tree.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" Hiruzen said and smoke erupted from where he placed his hand. As the smoke cleared it showed a figure, his body and tail was covered by white fur which protrudes from his sleeves and pants. He has long white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armor underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless, kimono shirt with white, fur trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a sash. He was Enma the Monkey King and Boss summon of the monkey clan.

"Orochimaru…I warned you" Enma said watching Hiruzen trapped in the trees.

"Let's end him now. Transform into the adamantine staff" Hiruzen said.

"HAI" Enma said and jumped into a branch and said "Henge: Kongoonyoi (Transformation: Adamantine Staff)". Enma was engulfed in smoke and when it cleared Enma was no longer a monkey but a staff.

The staff quickly crushed the trees and freed Hiruzen from his prison before resting in his hands as he took a defensive stance.

**## Jiraya vs. Senju Mito ##**

Jiraya gulped as he watched Mito remove the scroll from her back. After all Mito was an Uzumaki and their sealing techniques weren't to be underestimated in the least. Uzumaki Mito did defeat the kyuubi when Madara attacked at the valley of the end and sealed him inside of her without dying.

Senju Mito was one of the few combat sealers. As long she had chakra her possibilities in battle were endless and since Jiraya was a seal master himself he knew very well the foe he was up against.

"_I wonder if I should use Sage mode_" Jiraya considered in thought.

Jiraya decided that he shouldn't allow Mito to do anything and rushed her engaging in taijutsu. Mito seeing Jiraya running towards her quickly placed the scroll on her back and took a defensive stance.

Jiraya arrived near her and threw a set of punches that she easily blocked. Jiraya tried to sweep her legs making her jump. While in the air Jiraya tried to punch her but she grabbed his arm and supporting herself she spinned mid air and delivered a spin kick to Jiraya.

Jiraya stumbled back but quickly regained his position. He nursed his neck before going towards her once again. He quickly arrived near and threw a right hook, her attention was focused on his right arm opening her defenses for Jiraya's left hand to slip through and hit her sending her flying to the ground.

She got up as if nothing had happened and they both rushed each other once again. The moment they arrived near each other Mito jumped over him, she placed her right hand on Jiraya's back applying a seal and jumping away from him.

Jiraya didn't know what happened and as such discarded this skirmish as unimportant until he saw Mito place her right hand in tiger sign. "Fuuinjutsu - Electric Seal Activate" Mito said and the seal on Jiraya's back glowed and started sending electric shocks through Jiraya's body making him buckle in pain until he exploded in a poof of smoke.

"I figured the moment you touched me you applied some seal" Jiraya said rising from the ground.

"Ninpou: Kebari Senbon (Hair Needles)" Jiraya said and his hair extended before starting to fire hundreds of hair needles towards Mito who remained in place.

Mito spread her hands from each other. From her sleeves emerged two tags, one for each hand. "Barrier Technique: Shock Absorption Seal" and a golden barrier appeared in front of her easily blocking all of the senbons. The moment they hit the barrier, it didn't even waver or buckle from the pressure.

Jiraya seeing his attacks was useless stopped launching senbon and decided to try another approach."Katon: Dai Endan (Giant Fire Blast)" Jiraya said before flashing through hand seals and sending a wall of fire towards Mito who remained impassive to any attack Jiraya threw.

Mito took out sealing tags however these seemed slightly different. "Barrier Technique: Chakra Absorption Seal" Mito said and what seemed to be a black hole erupted between her arms and engulfed the fire attacks leaving no trace of it.

"She can absorb chakra as well...damn" Jiraya muttered out loud. Mito really was a fearsome opponent. She managed to block a physical and chakra powered attacks with nothing more than ink and paper.

Mito quickly opened her big scroll and turned it towards Jiraya who raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Bakuryūgeki (Dragon Bomb)" Mito said before a seal from the scroll started glowing. Suddenly from the seal a massive torrent of fire shaped in the form of a dragon's head erupted and headed towards Jiraya scorching everything on its path.

"Doton - Doryuuheki (Earth Wall)" Jiraya said and wall of earth rose from the ground to shield Jiraya from the incoming flames. That fire attack had a very large reach and Jiraya wouldn't be able to dodge in time. The flames connected with the wall but it was strong enough to withstand the pressure.

"_Can't believe i'm getting my ass kicked by someone who isn't even using ninjutsu_" Jiraya thought shaking his head in shame.

"Doton - Yomi Numa (Underworld Swamp)" Jiraya said as the ground beneath Mito suddenly liquefied making her fall into the swamp and burying half of her body. The earth quickly hardened trapping her. Jiraya suddenly appeared above her and yelled "Rasengan" as he drove a blue chakra sphere right through Mito's chest destroying everything around it, even the ground.

Since Mito had her arms trapped in the swamp she couldn't block or dodge the attack. Jiraya jumped back and was watching the cloud of dust starting to settle. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Mito's chest starting to reform. A few seconds later and it was as if nothing had ever happened.

Jiraya was so focused in watching Mito reform that he didn't noticed three of Mito's kage bushins suddenly surround him making a triangle around him. They all pulled a tag that seemed to float in the air.

"Sealing Trap: Chakra Draining Seal" all of the three clones shouted in union and tri angular, red colored barrier erupted trapping Jiraya inside and starting to drain his chakra.

"_She's stealing my chakra... and fast"_ Jiraya thought as he was starting to feel the chakra drainage. If he kept inside he would be out of chakra in mere minutes.

Jiraya started forming a rasengan but noticed that it was being absorbed as well. He needed to create a larger rasengan and use it quickly so Mito didn't have time to absorb it.

"Oodama Rasengan (Giant Rasengan)" Jiraya said before making a Rasengan twice as big as the normal. He quickly slammed the Rasengan on the ground and the ground exploded upwards breaking the barrier and the clones as well. Jiraya cleaned a bit of sweat and jumped back to gain some distance from Mito.

**## Raikage vs. Kushina ##**

"Who are you?" Kushina asked.

"Why do you want to know?" the Raikage asked generously surprised from that question.

"Even though I hold no love for Kumo I wish to know the name of my opponent" Kushina explained.

"I'm A, yondaime Raikage" the Raikage said and Kushina nodded.

"Shall we begin?" Kushina said before gripping her sword and making the Raikage smirk. Perhaps this wouldn't such a bad fight after all.

They both dashed towards each other. The Raikage had yet to activate his lightning armor as he wanted to get a feel for Kushina's power so he kept at elite jonins speeds.

"Erubō (Elbow)" The Raikage said as he reached near Kushina, he flexed his elbow to hit her. Kushina swiftly ducked under him and brought the hilt of her sword upwards slamming it against the Raikage's chin and planting a kick to his chest sending him flying.

"Dragon Dive" Kushina said before flexing her blade and pointing her towards the Raikage. Kushina charged her body with charka before exploding towards the Raikage at very high speeds but the Raikage wasn't the fastest man alive for nothing and managed to deflect it, although barely.

Raikage seeing Kushina so up close charged at her and said "Rariatto (Lariat)" and tried to slam his right arm into Kushina's neck destroying hit. Kushina simple bent her body backwards and allowed the arm to pass above her without touching her.

The moment the Raikage's arm had safely passed above Kushina she quickly rose up once again. She jumped into the air and using the Raikage's arm as leverage she snared his head between her legs. She tilted down, placing her hands on the ground for leverage once again and slammed the Raikage into the ground hard and jumped back to gain some distance.

"Enough of this child's play" the Raikage said before his chakra spiked and his body was enveloped in a blue cloak that was sparkling with electricity everywhere. This was the Raikage's most powerful technique, the Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Armor). A technique that, by channeling lightning chakra through the synapses and the external body, it improves the user's reaction time, overall speed and defenses.

Kushina seeing her opponent using the fabled raiton no Yoroi knew she needed something that allowed her to keep up with what will be his new speed. Her husband managed to avoid A's fastest strike by using his hirashin but she didn't have that at her disposal.

Kushina began focusing and channeling wind chakra through her external body. "Futon no Yoroi (Wind Armor)" Kushina said. By surrounding her body with wind chakra she can cut down the wind resistance increasing her overall speed. However this technique doesn't protect her from anything like the Raikage's.

The Raikage disappeared in a blink of an eye and appeared just above Kushina. "Girochin Doroppu (Guillotine Drop)" the Raikage said and tried to perform a drop kick on Kushina. However Kushina, due to her wind armor, managed to jump away and avoid the kick that shattered the ground.

"Wind Slash Kushina said and she reappeared in an instant where the Raikage destroyed the ground. Channeling wind chakra through her blade she performed a horizontal swing and the Raikage just had enough time to tilt his head as the blade passed right above his head cutting a few strands of hair.

The Raikage quickly recovered and jumped away. As he landed he noticed a few drops of blood fall to the ground. He placed his hand on his head and he looked at it, he noticed a bit of blood.

"_Even with my lightning armor she managed to cut me_" the Raikage thought. It was bad luck in the end; the only thing that can beat lightning is wind.

The Raikage was looking carefully at Kushina before she poofed in smoke. He looked around just in time to see Kushina appearing next to him trying a horizontal slash across his chest. The Raikage using his lightning reflexes caught the blade with his bare hands and slammed a kick into Kushina's chest and she was sent tumbling to the ground.

The Raikage had enough of this, he had to end the battle fast so he could go and help the other's battles. He focused and brought his lightning armor to full power making it sparkle even more and his hair become spikier.

Kushina was looking at him when he suddenly disappeared. She didn't even have time to blink as the Raikage repapered right next to her. He grabbed her by the waist and said "Raigā Bomu (Liger Bomb)" and slammed her into the ground, completely tearing her apart and blowing up the ground into smithereens.

The Raikage jumped and smirked in victory until he noticed that Kushina's body was reforming. A few seconds later she was standing in front of her as if nothing had happened.

"_Damn that edo tensei"_ the Raikage thought as he was considering what he could use to end this despicable technique.

Kushina walked forward and placed her hand on the ground touching the Raikage's blood from one of his injuries that Kushina managed to inflict. Kushina spread the blood through her hands and flash through hand seals before slamming both hands on the ground.

"Fuuinjutsu: Gravity Well" Kushina said and kanji erupted from her hands and spread through the area where they were fighting. In less than two seconds the whole area was covered.

The Raikage rose and eyebrow in confusion but when he saw Kushina activated the seal he almost fell to the ground. The gravity in that area was increased almost five times. "_She's trying to slow me down…smart"_ the Raikage thought.

"Infinite Blade" Kushina shouted before she disappeared from view. Suddenly the Raikage's skins bursted in blood revealing shallow cuts covering all of his body.

The Raikage buckled in pain but this sort of wounds wouldn't slow him down. "Raitoningu Sutorēto (Lightning Straight)" the Raikage said before dashing strait forward towards Kushina with his fist cocked. The only person to ever this attack was Kushina's husband, Namikaze Minato but due to the gravity filed the Raikage was slower and Kushina easily dodged it jumping to the side.

"Enough of this" the Raikage roared before jumping high into the air and saying "Drop Kick" and slammed his feet into the ground vaporizing all the tiles around the impact and completely disrupting the seal matrix making Kushina drop the gravity field.

They were about to jump at it once again when all of them heard a piercing scream from the middle of the arena. All of them stopped their battles and regrouped, shifting their attention to the arena floor where Shukaku was yelling in pain as he having his chakra suppressed.

"This chakra…it's Shukaku" Tobirama said as he was one of the most talented sensor to ever live.

"No doubt" Hashirama replied.

"Looks like Naruto came through" Jiraya said and the old hokage nodded.

"What do you mean 'Naruto came through'?" Kushina asked in a very sweet voice making all the males gulp and take a step back. "Did you put my sochi (son) against a bijuu?" she asked sweetly grasping her sword.

"N-Now now Kushina, he was the one that chose to face the Ichibi" the hokage tried to reason with her. "Besides, from the looks of it, it looks like he won" the hokage said. Jiraya didn't say anything, he still remembered the beating he took when he tried to spy on her and Minato. Not even Orochimaru himself said anything as he still remembered all the broken bones he had when he said that Kushina looked fat.

"He's approaching" Tobirama said and they all noticed a figured arrived near the roof. Naruto jumped up and phased right through the barrier as if it wasn't even there.

"How the hell did that punk passed through the barrier" Tayuya yelled.

"How should I know" Sakon replied.

"Hey old man, need a hand?" Naruto asked before he analyzed the situation. He looked around and saw what Orochimaru had done but his eyes were fixed on the red haired woman.

"Kaa-san (Mother)" Naruto said in a low voice but everyone heard him.

"Naruto-kun" Kushina said and ran towards her son but Orochimaru forced his control over her making her stop on her tracks, tears running from her eyes.

"You dare summon MY family, you are going to pay Orochimaru" Naruto said and flared his sharingan making it slowly shift into his mangekyo. His eternal, displayed for the first to the world without any genjutsu hiding it.

Orochimaru was shocked when he noticed the shift in Naruto's eyes and he felt something he hasn't felt in a long time…fear.

"Is that?" Hashirama asked pointing towards the fan in Naruto's back.

"It's my grandfather's fan, Hashirama-jiji" Naruto said smirking and Hashirama's and Tobirama's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Madara had a son?" Hashirama said not believing his hears. He didn't see that one coming.

"Yes, you did a wonderful job killing him at the valley of the end" Naruto said.

"WHAT?" Hashirama yelled "He survived?" Hashirama asked and Naruto nodded.

"Ironic don't you think?" Naruto asked and Hashirama got confused. "To think the descendants of you two would fall in love" Naruto said.

Hashirama and Tobirama chuckled at the irony before they focused their attention on the blonde and noticed his eyes.

"A mangekyo?" Tobirama asked and sensed his chakra levels making his eyes widen. "His chakra levels are through the roof…they are on par with lower class bijuus. How in the world…" Tobirama said but Hashirama interrupted him.

"I sense the Kyuubi's chakra in him, it looks like he's the new jinchuuriki" Hashirama said and Tobirama nodded as it made sense. "It's good to see that my legacy lives on" Hashirama said.

"Naruto, don't go in blindly, they can't be defeated by ordinary means" the hokage said.

"I know how the edo tensei works jiji" Naruto said and Kushina smiled at the affectionate name he had for the third. At least he wasn't alone.

"How do you know it? It's a forbidden technique" the hokage asked suspiciously.

"Remember when I found Orochimaru's abandoned laboratory?" Naruto asked and the hokage nodded. "In there I found blood samples as well Orochimaru's notebook on the edo tensei" Naruto said.

"The reason I know how it works very well is because I can use it as well" Naruto said and everyone's eyes widened at the statement.

"Naruto" the hokage asked with a hard voice "I hope you didn't use".

"I would never sacrifice someone else's life to bring back anyone. Even if it was family" Naruto said and the hokage sighed in relief.

"There are three ways to defeat an edo tensei." Naruto said getting their attention. "One, we can the seal the soul away thus disabling the edo tensei permanently. Two, we can vaporize the body completely thus stopping it from reforming or third, since I know the seals we can force the summoned to end the edo tensei himself." Naruto explained and they frowned. Either way it was going to be difficult.

"Ero-sennin" Naruto said.

"Stop calling me that" Jiraya and the rest sweat dropped. How could they do this in the middle of a fight? Kushina just laughed as she had called him the same when she was alive.

"I can't use any genjutsu strong enough to force them to release the edo tensei so do you know any sealing technique besides the Shiki Fuujin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but it will take time to prepare" Jiraya said and Naruto nodded.

"We will hold them until them" Naruto said and everyone rose and eyebrow at the statement.

"Don't worry Kaa-san I'm freeing you from Orochimaru's grasp. Now…shall we dance?" Naruto asked smirking and grasping the fan on his back. He always wanted to face against powerful opponents and it didn't get any more powerful than the hokages.

**(FLASHBACK – Valley of End)**

_Hashirama and Madara were facing each other getting ready to start their duel._

"_I'll say it one last time Madara, forget this path" Hashirama said as he looked at his long date 'friend'._

"_There is no turning back Hashirama. Now…shall we dance?"_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Hashirama chuckled at the similarities between Naruto and Madara. It looked like Madara's blood was running strong through his veins, more strongly than Hashirama's own blood.

"Old man give me fire" Naruto said to the hokage and he nodded.

"Katon Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Bullet)" the hokage said expelling a torrent of white hot fire towards Orochimaru.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Technique)" Naruto said before he also started to expel his own stream of fire. He quickly picked his fan and swinged empowering the flames with wind.

An inferno was unleashed towards Orochimaru but they all remained in place. Tobirama clapped his hands together and water started rotating around all of them before exploding towards the incoming flames.

A huge cloud of steam erupted blinding everyone except Naruto who, due to his sharingan, managed to see the chakra of everyone. Taking advantage of the cloud of steam Naruto quickly threw towards them the last ten kunais he had with the hirashin seal.

The cloud dispersed and everyone remained in the same not moving an inch. Suddenly Hashirama started going through hand seals and said "Mokuton: Wood Spikes". Suddenly a tree sprouted from the ground and started sending wooden spikes towards Naruto and company.

Naruto channeled chakra to his gunbai and said "Gunbai Barrier Technique". A semi circular purple barrier appeared mid air intersecting all of the wooden spikes making them fall to the ground.

They were all distracted on defending that they didn't notice Kushina blur right through them heading towards Jiraya.

"Jiraya behind you" the hokage yelled as Kushina appeared next to Jiraya trying to cleave his head off.

The raikage powered his Raiton no Yoroi and dashed at the top of his speed towards Kushina. He wasn't going to arrive in time when they all saw a yellow flash appearing next to Jiraya and slamming a Rasengan into Kushina.

"Ero-sennin quick seal her while she is reforming" Naruto yelled out making Jiraya hurry and place one of his finished tags on Kushina's body.

"You did well Naruto-kun...i'm sorry we left you all alone but we loved you very much...i'm proud of you" Kushina said as her edo tensei was starting to crack indicating her soul was about to be released.

"T-Thank you Kaa-san" Naruto said sobbing. He usually never let his emotional guard to anyone other than his more trusted people but this one was an exception. Kushina was starting to fade away before Naruto approached her and whispered something to her ears only bringing a smile to her face before fading away completely.

"You are going down Orochimaru" Naruto said glaring at the snake.

"That was..." the Raikage started saying before everything fell into place. "You are Minato's brat aren't you?" the Raikage asked rhetorically.

"Yes I am and by the way Minato was Madara's son" Naruto said and the first two hokages widened their eyes. Who would have thought that Madara's son would have become hokage.

"Enough of this, kill them" Orochimaru ordered and they all dashed towards the leaf defenders.

"Jiraya how are the tags coming along? Hurry up will you" the hokage asked.

"Give me a break. This aren't easy to make" Jiraya stated.

"Here they come" the raikage said before taking a defensive stance. "Let's end this" the raikage said trying to boost the moral.

Naruto dashed towards Hashirama and engaged in taijutsu. Naruto had dropped the weights a long time ago if he wanted to keep up with kages. "_So this the power of a kage...I need to step up my training_" Naruto said as he was being pushed back by Hashirama's raw power.

Hashirama threw a right hook that connected with Naruto and left him slightly dazed. Naruto's kamui activated just time to see Orochimaru's extended neck phasing right through him.

"What the hell you pedophile...are you trying to give me a hickey?" Naruto smugly asked trying to piss him off.

"You shouldn't rattle him up" the hokage said chuckling at his surrogate grandson.

"I have another ready" Jiraya stated and Naruto nodded.

Naruto channeled as much chakra as he could into his body and sent a kick towards Orochimaru and sent him flying. Naruto using his kamui phased right through Hashirama and jumped back.

Naruto crouched and concentrated, golden chains emerged from the ground and snared Hashirama into the ground. The chains twisted around his ankles snaring him to that spot.

"Raikage" Naruto yelled out before the raikage abandoned his fight with Tobirama and charging at full speed he said "Lariat". The Raikage dashed towards Hashirama, who was pinned, at full speed slamming his arm into him destroying his chest completely.

Jiraya quickly appeared next to them and placed the sealing tag in Hashirama breaking him free.

"The village is in good hands, I hope we meet again Naruto...although not too soon" Hashirama said smiling as his soul was released. The village is in good hands, he could sense that Naruto had a pure heart and that the will of fire burned brightly in him.

"That's two down" Naruto said panting. Even though Kurama could refill his chakra's reserves at any time and he had good stamina, this invasion was taking its toll on his body. He already had two matches, one against a bijuu, he made two thousand clones and now he's here fighting against kages.

"You now old man" Naruto said towards the hokage panting "if I don't make chunnin after all this i'm gonna burn all of your icha icha books" Naruto stated and the hokage palled.

"Easy there" the hokage said waving his hands.

During all of this Orochimaru was greeting his teeth, everything was going so well until the brat appeared and then his edo tenseis started falling like flies. Now they were in an advantage as it was four against three. And the worst part of it, is that he can't afford to kill the brat.

Orochimaru decided that enough was enough and spat a sword out of his mouth. It was the Kusanagi Sword that is said to be indestructible, then again so is Naruto's fan.

Suddenly Naruto stiffened and brought his head down in shame. The hokage seemed confused and asked what happened.

"The kazekage is dead" Naruto said and Orochimaru eyes widened. The kazekage was suppose to invade the village with a small army and take it surprise.

"What happened?" the hokage asked.

"He was leading two hundred shinobis towards us so I launched my Kirin jutsu and killed them all" Naruto said in a low voice. He had just killed over two hundred people with a single jutsu. Even though he was defending his village, those shinobis were just following orders from their leader and Orochimaru himself.

The hokages eyes widened as well everyone's else. To be able to kill so many shinobis with a single jutsu. It reminded him of his father the yellow flash who used his hirashin jutsu to decimate almost one thousand shinobis during the third great war.

"_To place such guilt on such a young man"_ the hokage thought. War never brought benefits to anyone and this little invasion was proof of that.

"That must be one hell of a jutsu" the raikage commented slightly interest in it. The ability to instantly take out so many shinobis easily ranks the jutsu as S-rank.

"The next tag is ready" Jiraya stated and they got ready once again.

"I won't allow this anymore. Mito use anything, use your strongest seal, I don't care just finish them" Orochimaru ordered and Mito obeyed.

Mito instantly started going through hand seals at very high speed indicating that it was going be one big sequence, and big sequences usually aren't good.

Jiraya was watching carefully the seal sequence when his eyes widened in realization. "You can't allow her to finish that seal. STOP HER NOW" Jiraya yelled but it was too late.

"Sealing Trap: Obliteration" Mito said and instantly kanji erupted from her hand and covered the entire roof where Jiraya and others were. The kanji suddenly starting flowing through the air trapping Jiraya and the other in a sphere.

"Activate" Mito said and the kanji sphere glowed before exploding with such a force that the entire building shook but the explosion and flames didn't leave the sphere and remained there for a few seconds.

The flames died down and kanji faded dispersing the sphere. Orochimaru smirked when the smoke cleared as he saw nothing inside the sphere. He couldn't even sense them anymore so that could only mean that he won.

"In the end Konoha shall perish as well" Orochimaru said laughing and the edo tensei looked down in shame.

"Don't get cocky boy" the raikage said and they all reappeared in the roof top via Naruto's kamui. Naruto by this time was sitting on the ground taking long breaths.

"How did you survive?" Orochimaru asked getting pissed. No matter what he did they always managed to escape.

"You have Naruto to thank for." the hokage said looking at him. "He transported us all to his pocket dimension just before the explosion happened" the hokage said chuckling and Orochimaru scowled.

"You really are one of the kind Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said chuckling. "Such a perfect vessel" he said.

"I don't swing that way" Naruto said chuckling.

"I have both tags ready let's end this for good" Jiraya said before everyone agreed. This battle had gone on long enough and Naruto was almost completely exhausted.

"I'll make my final move" Naruto said before he disappeared in a flash. He reappeared right behind Tobirama and slammed a Rasengan in his back sending him flying towards the hokage who caught him and immobilized him allowing Jiraya to seal him.

"You did well Saru" Tobirama said before disappearing.

"Thank you sensei" the hokage replied.

"You are next" Naruto whispered into Mito's ear as he flashed behind her as well.

"Rasengan" Naruto said and slammed it against Mito destroying her body completely. Jiraya quickly approached her and placed the tag on her releasing her as well.

"Now it's only Orochimaru" the hokage said.

"Konoha may have survived today but it shall fall" Orochimaru said as he getting ready to leave.

"You are not going anywhere" Naruto said as he flashed next to him and grabbed him by the arm. The moment Naruto caught Orochimaru kanji started flowing out of Naruto's arm.

Orochimaru seeing this immediately performed a kawarimi with a log but the kanji did managed to cover his entire right arm.

"This is the end" Naruto said before placing his right hand in the tiger seal. "Activate" Naruto said and almost instantly the kanji glowed and what seemed to be worst pain Orochimaru ever felt, this one was even worse.

Orochimaru screamed in pain until the seal started to fade off and disappeared from his arm.

"What (pant) did you do (pant) brat?" Orochimaru asked. His arm felt normal however it was a bit numb from the pain.

"I destroyed the chakra network on your arm. You can no longer mold chakra with that arm. You lose" Naruto said smirking.

"This won't be the end. Drop the barrier we are leaving" Orochimaru ordered and immediately the sound four dropped the barrier and ran towards their master. They grabbed him and tried to jump away.

"You aren't going anywhere" Naruto said before he summoned his golden chains and tried to capture them but one of the sounds four launched what seemed to a spider's web giving them enough time to shunshin away.

"Dammit, they got away" Naruto said punching the ground.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we will get him eventually" the hokage said.

All of them were taking deep breaths as they overlooked Konoha. It seemed that the village didn't take much damage and the hokage was glad for it.

Naruto suddenly clutched his head in pain. "Old man, the invasion is over and my clones are dispelling so...I'll be fainting now. See you tomorrow" Naruto said as his eyes rolled behind his head and he fell to the ground only to have the hokage grabbing him.

"Rest now Naruto. You did much more that I could ever hope for" the hokage said as he picked Naruto and secured him in his back.

"That's some kid" the raikage said.

"Yes he is" Jiraya said proud of the shinobi his godson became.

Like it? R&R

Next Chapter: Aftermath

Man that took some time to write. I decided to summon Kushina as well. Naruto met his father and since he had already opened the cage open he couldn't meet his mother the 'traditional' way.

I also brought Mito to and tried to show her battling someone using only seals.


	25. 25 - Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HINATA DOES.

**Chapter 25 - Aftermath**

Konoha had proved once again why it was considered the strongest of the elemental nations. Konoha was pitted against two other villages one them being one of the top five and yet Konoha came victorious. However in war, no victory is without sacrifice and as such Konoha lost a few shinobis whose names would forever be engraved in the memorial stone.

Naruto was slowly regaining consciousness and opened his eyes only to be blinded and brought his hand to cover them. He slowly adjusted to the light and looked up to see a white ceiling. He took the scent of the place and it smelled like disinfectant.

"_Great…I'm in the hospital"_ Naruto mumbled to himself and tried to rise but felt a weight in his chest. He looked down and saw a mop of dark blue hair that belonged to Hinata, she was curled against him with her head on his chest drooling. It was a funny sight to see.

He chuckled and softly shook Hinata trying to awake her. She began to stir and opened those white eyes that Naruto loved so much. She rubbed them to shake off her sleepiness and took her surroundings to find Naruto's deep blue eyes staring at her.

"Comfortable?" Naruto asked with an amused smile.

"Very much thank you" Hinata replied and tried to bury her face closer to his chest.

"How long have you been here?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't want to sleep alone at the house so… I infiltrated the hospital after hours so I could cuddle with you" Hinata said slightly blushing and Naruto chuckled.

"How is everyone doing?" Naruto asked sitting up and stretching his arms.

"Everyone we know is fine but the village did suffer its casualties." Hinata explained looking down.

"I understand" Naruto said. He gently grabbed her chin making her lock eyes with her "Cheer up" Naruto said and slightly kissed her on lips. The quick kiss became a hot make out session with Naruto leaning against the wall and Hinata straddling him and holding him by his neck.

"Oh yeah…this is golden. Ryuu tries to cheer up his lover by kissing her deeply, his hands feeling her soft skin. Moments later his hands start roaming down eliciting a small moan of bliss from Hiromi" Jiraya said out loud as he was scribbling furiously on his notepad.

"_This kid will be even better than his father_" Jiraya continued on writing as a small trick of blood fell from his nose.

"What are you doing Jiraya-sama?" Jiraya looked up to see Hinata with a very sweet smile on her face. Jiraya paled at that particular smile and he could swear he saw a visage of the shinigami behind her.

"Have mercy…" Jiraya said pleading.

"Not today Jiraya-sama…not today" Hinata said before her byakugan flared. "Secret Technique – One Thousand Years Of Pain" Hinata said and empowering her fingers with chakra she slammed them right in Jiraya's butt sending him flying into Naruto's room and crashing into the wall.

Naruto was wondering what this commotion was until he saw his pervert of a godfather flying into his room. Jiraya crashed into the wall and fell to the ground crying anime tears with his ass smoking.

Hinata approached the pervert who recoiled in fear as she approached. She quickly found out his notebook and threw at the air and burned it to ashes with a small Katon jutsu. This particular Katon jutsu was taught to her by Kurenai who burned every Icha Icha she found.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO" Jiraya yelled crying as he watched his precious work turned to ashes.

Naruto just chuckled at the antics of his godfather who was now getting back to his feet while nursing his precious butt.

"How are you doing gaki?" Jiraya asked.

"I'm good. I just had chakra exhaustion, I'm good as new" Naruto replied.

"Good good" Jiraya replied as he saw the ashes of his notebook fly off the window and sunk his head.

Naruto looked around and when he didn't see it he decided to ask Jiraya. "Ero-sennin" Naruto said gaining a thick mark from Jiraya "have you seen my fan?" Naruto asked.

"Uhm, I have it right here" Jiraya said and took out a scroll from his back and unsealed his fan. Jiraya picked it up and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Jiraya saw the surprised face on Naruto and asked what was wrong.

"I'm just surprised you can lift the weapon so easily, you do realize that that thing eats a lot of chakra" Naruto said and Jiraya sensed his chakra to noticed almost twenty percent missing.

"This thing just ate a fifth of my chakra just by picking it up. How can you use it?" Jiraya asked confused as he placed the fan near his bed.

"That fan was created by the Rikudo Sennin and only a descendent from him can use his weapons without the massive chakra drain" Naruto explained and Jiraya nodded. "There are only two people left on this world that can use these weapons…me and my grandmother" Naruto said.

"Speaking of which Sarutobi-sensei told me to take you both to his office when you woke up" Jiraya said and Naruto nodded.

Jiraya called a nurse over so she could do a quick check up on Naruto and allowing him to leave.

"He's completely back to normal, you can go" the nurse said and Naruto jumped off the bed. He quickly got dressed, picked his fan and placed it on his back and they all left towards the hokage tower.

"Naruto" Jiraya called and Naruto focused in attention on him. "Can't you hirashin us to the tower?" Jiraya asked and Naruto sweat dropped. His father's S-rank space time technique that he used to decimate a battalion was reduced to transportation.

"I can but I won't. I want to stretch my legs" Naruto said and Jiraya pouted.

They were calmly walking through the streets without a care in the world. Naruto got so caught up in his thoughts he didn't noticed the road ahead of him and crashed into a civilian knocking him to the ground and making Naruto recoil a bit.

When the civilian noticed who he crashed into quickly rose up and bowed to Naruto before he could even apologize.

"My apologies Uchiha-sama" the civilian said and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"_Uchiha…sama_?" Naruto asked and the civilian flinched.

"Hai" the civilian replied slightly fearful.

"_Figures" _Naruto thought.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, for now anyway, and you don't have to bow to me. I hold no grudge against any of you" Naruto said and the civilian sighed in relief. He didn't want to piss of the grandson of Uchiha Madara himself, even more after what he heard Naruto did during the invasion.

"Thank you Naruto-san" the civilian said and left.

"That was interesting" Jiraya said and Hinata nodded.

"Indeed, maybe they will stop shouting demon everywhere I go. That's always a plus" Naruto said and looked at the others civilians walking in the streets but the looks Naruto used to receive weren't there anymore. In the beginning they held hatred, after he showed them the Kyuubi they held fear but now they seem to hold respect and…admiration.

**## Hokage Tower ##**

They all arrived at the hokage tower and went through the doors to see the old hokage giggling like a mad man with blood trickling from his nose while he had a few kage bushins working on his paperwork.

The hokage giggled once more and Naruto sweat dropped only to see Hinata disappear in a blur and snatching the hokage's book and destroying it with the same Katon jutsu.

"Are all men perverts?" Hinata asked out loud and got a sigh from the hokage.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" the hokage asked. Naruto outdid himself against the kages. It isn't every day we see a fourteen year old boy hold his own against kage level shinobis.

"I'm good as new" Naruto replied.

"Now let's get into business" the hokage said as his clones dispelled and he took his seat behind his desk.

"Oh by the jiji" Naruto said getting the hokage's attention "did you take the scroll I had with me because I had Gaara and his team sealed in there" Naruto said.

"Yes don't worry they are all in lockdown pending negotiations with the sand" the hokage explained.

"And what is the sand saying?" Jiraya asked.

"It's up to the council now since the kazekage died in the invasion and they took a very heavy blow. They came at us with a full battalion of almost one thousand shinobis and they can't risk war against us so they will comply with our demands" the hokage explained.

"What did you ask?" Naruto asked.

"Financial compensation for the damage dealt to the village and we are keeping Gaara as another jinchuuriki and their team should they choose to stay as well" the hokage said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I now you may not like it but the bijuus dictate the power shifts in the villages. Until now we only had the kyuubi, now we have two if Gaara decides to turn friendly to our side" the hokage said.

Naruto brought his hand to his chin in thought and replied "He might, he holds no love for his village as he was treated like me."

"Good" the hokage replied. Now they would stand like Kumo and Iwa both having two bijuus. The leaf never prided themselves on making weapons of jinchuurikis and proved it many times. They won three world wars by having extremely skilled shinobis and not relying on jinchuurikis to do their work.

"But before that we should fix Gaara's seal" Naruto said and Jiraya rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"After I placed my demonic suppression seal on Gaara I noticed some irregularities. The seal that holds Shukaku was designed for inmate objects, it's nothing more than an advanced storage seal that is why Gaara is so unstable. It is probably also affecting Shukaku" Naruto explained and Jiraya nodded.

"We will take care of that later but now I have other concerns" the hokage explained before taking out a file a handing it to Naruto to read.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he picked the file and started reading it.

"The report on how good Uchiha Sasuke did during the invasion based on shinobi's saw and Kakashi himself" the hokage explained.

_Invasion Report:_

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Team Affiliation: Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi_

_Rank: Gennin_

_Team Assigned: Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura_

_Description: Sasuke displayed high level of skill and responsibility by taking charge of a gennin team and provided crucial assistance in the civilian's evacuation as well defeating multiple chunnin level shinobis from both Sand and Sound._

_Recommendation: Promotion to Chunnin._

"Ok now what?" Naruto asked slightly confused as to why the hokage would show him this.

"I want yours and Hinata's opinion on this" the hokage explained.

"Why us?" Naruto asked.

"You are friends with him and know him better than anyone" the hokage said.

"Friends is a very strong word" Naruto said sighing before pulling his thoughts together. "I have no doubt that Sasuke is strong enough for chunnin, it's just his attitude that endangers this. If he does get promoted his ego will sky rocket and he might conflict if someone of the same rank is chosen as leader." Naruto reasoned.

"In the other hand not promoting him will just enrage him even more as he will think that the village his holding him back and with Orochimaru's offering of power he might be a flight risk" Naruto finished his explanation.

"What about you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I agree with you, he's too focused on revenge and both choices have drawbacks. However promoting him and placing him with a strong leader will solve these problems" Hinata replied and the hokage nodded in comprehension and would take this later on with the council.

"I will take it into consideration. Now onto the next manner and this relates to you Naruto" the hokage said and Naruto focused on him.

"I'm too old for this job. I should have stayed retired but when your father died I was forced to take back the hat" the hokage said sighing. "This invasion was proof of that. I'm no longer strong enough to lead this village and as such I chose a successor" the hokage explained.

"Are you giving the hat to the pervert?" Naruto asked off handily and got a smack on the head from Jiraya.

"I'm not a pervert...i'm a super pervert" Jiraya said.

(Cough) The hokage forced a chough the silence the bickering duo. "I would have asked him but he would have refused" the hokage said and Jiraya nodded as it was true. His spy network was of too much importance to the village and besides he wasn't the type of man to be strapped behind a desk eight hours a day.

"Now this brings the main reason I asked Jiraya to bring you in" the hokage said but before he continued Naruto interrupted him.

"You are making me Hokage?" Naruto asked with disbelieving look.

"Not yet i'm afraid" the hokage replied chuckling. "The reason I called you here is because Jiraya wants you to accompany him into searching for my replacement Senju Tsunade" the hokage finished with an amused smirk on his old face.

"Really?" Naruto beamed thinking of going to search for the last piece of family he has, even if she doesn't know about him.

"Yes although she might be a bit reluctant into coming back to the village" the hokage said sighing. She hasn't been able to cope with her loses and she throws herself into drinking and gambling.

"Don't worry I'll bring her back to the village. That's a promise and I never go back in my word" Naruto said.

"Now this brings us to final topic of this meeting" the hokage said and Naruto sighed. They had already been here for quite a while and it seemed it wasn't going to end any time soon.

"After this i'm calling a council meeting to give the promotions. You will be promoted to chunnin which gives you the right to have a council seat as the head of the Senju, Uzumaki and Namikaze clans" the hokage said and Naruto nodded.

"So have you decided on your name and if you will take the seat right now" the hokage asked.

Naruto once again was lost in thoughts. The Uzumaki name has been with him since his birth but it's too far away and apparently he's the last of the Uzumaki along with Tsunade. He would like to honor the Namikaze name of his father but that never belonged to any clan and he wouldn't want to forget the Senju Clan. The Uchiha name was out of the question and as such the choice was only between Senju and Namikaze.

It was a tough choice in the end. Naruto would be leaving one name to die and as such he decided that he should not let the name of the founders of Konoha to be forgotten in history.

"I'll take the Senju name. From now on I'm Senju Naruto" Naruto said the hokage smiled, it was good choice as it were any other but Sarutobi liked that he chose the founder's clan name.

"Are you taking the seat now?" the hokage asked.

"Uhm" Naruto mused in thought. "I don't know there is going to be lot o noise because of this" Naruto said.

"Yes but they can't deny you your heritage" the hokage explained.

"I'll take it. Now let's go make some noise" Naruto said smirking at the thought of all those yelling civilians. The hokage just sweat dropped.

The hokage flared his chakra and an ANBU dropped from the ceiling and knelled in front of him waiting orders.

"Summon the council and call Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru" the hokage said.

"HAI" the ANBU replied and disappeared in smoke.

"Let's go face the music SENJU Naruto" the hokage said chuckling and they all left the office and went towards the council room.

**## Council Room ##**

It took about half an hour before all the clan heads could come. They were all seated in the traditional place. The hokage, Jiraya, Naruto and Hinata walked through the double doors and saw that the council was already assembled.

The hokage sat down and noticed the room. To his left were the clan heads, there was a empty seat closest to him followed by Inuzuka Tsume head of Inuzuka Clan, Hyuuga Hiashi head of the Hyuuga Clan, Aburame Shibi head of the Aburame Clan, Nara Shikaku head of the Nara Clan, Yamanaka Inoichi head of the Yamanaka Clan and finally Akimichi Choza head of the Akimichi Clan.

To his right there were his advisors, Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. Next to them was the civilian side of the council, it consisted of the most important civilians in the village that ran the most shops and provided food, clothes and other materials and services for shinobi use.

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto…grandson of the legendary Uchiha Madara_" Sasuke remembered those words as he watched Naruto walk into the room. His long hair and the fan on his back made Sasuke seethe his teeth as he was permanently reminded of his utterly defeat.

"The council is in session" the hokage said before looking at the gennins in front of him. "We are here today to award promotions to these extraordinary gennin for their skill and work during the invasion" the hokage started.

"Nara Shikamaru step forward" the hokage called out and Shikamaru stepped forward as requested.

"For great planning during your match and work during the invasion we promote you to Chunnin congratulations and keep up the good work" the hokage said and threw him a flak jacket.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said before putting his jacket on and stepping back.

"Hyuuga Hinata" the hokage called out and Hinata stepped forward.

"For great skill in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and for remaining calm at the face of stronger opponents we promote you to Chunnin congratulations" the hokage said with a smile.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Hinata replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke" the hokage called out and he stepped forward with his traditional cocky smirk.

"You are a special case. After many deliberations and taking into account the work you did during the invasion you are promoted to Chunnin" at this Sasuke's smirk got even wider. "BUT any sign of insubordination or failure in conduct and you are stripped of the rank understood?" the hokage said in a serious voice leaking a bit of KI.

"Of course Hokage-sama" Sasuke replied still with his smile.

"And finally" the hokage said shifting his attention towards Naruto. "For great skill in defeating not only Shukaku but for providing great assistance during the invasion in defeating the Kazekage and providing assistance to me against Orochimaru I award the rank of Elite Chunnin to SENJU Naruto" the hokage said and a immense silence followed. Everyone was still wondering if they heard their hokage correctly.

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled out and pretty much resumed the thoughts of everyone in the room.

"How can he be a _Senju_?" Sasuke said spitting the Senju name. "He has the Sharingan" Naruto stated.

"Everything I said is true. Naruto is the last remaining Senju in the village" the hokage explained and surprisingly enough no one yelled or said anything and they just stared at the hokage waiting for an explanation.

"You all know that Senju Tsunade had a daughter right?" The hokage asked and the clan heads nodded.

"Yes but she died" Hiashi stated in a calm tone. That Naruto was becoming more surprising by the moment.

"Her death was faked by me to protect her from the CRA" the hokage said and they all gasped, to think the hokage would go to such lengths to protect someone from CRA.

"Her death was faked and Uzumaki Kushina was born" the hokage said and Shukaku eyes widened in realization.

"Troublesome" he said without thinking making the hokage focus on him.

"_Trust a Nara to figure the rest_" the hokage thought.

"Would you like to do the honors?" the hokage asked.

"Troublesome" Shukaku said before pulling his thoughts together. "You all remembered that red haired loud mouth right?" Shukaku asked and everyone nodded. After all Konoha's Red Death wasn't easily forgotten.

"We all know who she was always around right?" Shukaku asked almost rhetorically.

"Yes that hussy was always around Minato-kun" the pink banshee said. The moment she said hussy Naruto's chakra spiked to the level that everyone gulped in a dry throat due to his presence alone. However he didn't release any KI and as such the civilian were all oblivious to that.

"If Naruto is a member of the Senju Clan the only possible outcome would be if he's Kushina's son and looking at him…blonde hair, blue eyes I'm confident assuming that Minato was the father" Shukaku said and everyone eyes widened.

"Who's Minato?" Sasuke asked who was oblivious.

"You wanted to know who my father was right?" Naruto asked to Sasuke who nodded.

"My father was Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and... Uchiha Madara's son" Naruto said and everyone jaw hit the ground. Who would in their sanity believe that Madara's son would become hokage?

"It's ironic…the son of the greatest traitor became our biggest hero" Naruto stated out loud.

"And the funny part of all this is that Madara hated the Senju and his son ended up marrying one" Shukaku said and everyone chuckled.

"So that means that you are the great grandson of Senju Hashirama the Shodaime Hokage, great grandnephew of Senju Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage, grandson of Uchiha Madara and son of Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage" Tsume said whistling, that was one powerful lineage right there.

"And you people treated him like garbage" Tsume growled at the civilian side who held their heads down in shame.

"But that's not all" the hokage said gathering their attention to him. "I'm resigning and as such I've chosen my successor" the hokage said and many were shocked by this blunt statement.

"After this meeting Jiraya along with Naruto will be retrieving Senju Tsunade, Naruto's grandmother, for the position of Godaime Hokage" the hokage said and people were happy with his choice. Tsunade was considered a princess in the village and was a Sannin with the power of a Kage so she was a fine choice.

"A very strong lineage indeed" Hiashi commented but everyone could heard the tone which was said. "_A fine choice, perhaps my teachings weren't a total loss"_ Hiashi thought discretely looking at Hinata. Even if they were low in numbers the Senju clan was still one of the most powerful and renowned clan in the entire world.

"ENOUGH" Sasuke yelled making everyone jump from the sudden sound spike. "You are an affront to the Uchiha Clan. You flaunt that fan and have the sharingan and yet you choose to honor the Senju name" Sasuke said. "You are a disgrace and unworthy of such weapon" Sasuke spat.

"You want MY fan now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I demand you hand that fan as it belongs to an elite Uchiha like me" Sasuke said and Naruto laughed and Sasuke got a tick mark on his face.

"You don't even know how irony packed that statement is" Naruto said and Sasuke got confused and was getting angrier by the moment.

"I will explain everything so just listen" Naruto stated. "Sasuke can you tell me what are the levels of the Sharingan?" Naruto asked prodding around a bit wondering if he knew about the mangekyo.

The hokage sent Naruto a look that clearly said "Do you think it's wise?" but Naruto nodded. It would become knowledge at any point in time so he just wanted to get this over with so he didn't have anything more to worry about.

"Three levels, from one to three tomoes in each eye" Sasuke simply said but Naruto sent a knowing look.

"Fine there is a fourth level called Mangekyo Sharingan but can only be obtained by killing your best friend" Sasuke blurted out without wanting making Naruto raise an eyebrow. Naruto knew of that because Kurama told him about it but how could Sasuke now?

"How do you know how to achieve it?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

"Itachi told me to come after him when I had the same eyes as him" Sasuke replied and Naruto seemed to accept the answer.

"Now let me tell you all something that as long been forgotten" Naruto said and everyone focused on him.

"We all know the legend of Rikudo Sennin right?" Naruto asked and every nodded. They were all shinobis and as such they all knew the tales of their father.

"Rikudo Sennin was a shinobi of unparallel power, he was even considered to be a god. During his life he had two sons, his older son, inherited the sage's eyes and found the Uchiha Clan and the younger brother inherited the sage's body and founded the Senju Clan" Naruto said and everyone raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"How do you all this Naruto-san?" Shibi asked.

"Let's just say that the furball is an endless pit of information" Naruto explained and his stomach growled at the furball nickname.

"Moving on. When his life was ending he had to choose who would carry on his work and as such he chose the younger brother, the Senju leader. However this didn't sit well with the Uchiha brother who thought that being the first born deserved to be the one to lead the world to peace through strength." Naruto said and everyone was focused on his explanation, the silence was disturbing.

"As such the older brother challenged the younger one to a battle for the title but lost. Angry with this loss he decided to exterminate the Senju before it even began but he would need more power to do that. He decided to perform a 'blood ritual' to transform normal person into Uchihas capable of using the Sharingan" Naruto explained and everyone's widened. The benefits of such ritual were unparallel and could easily bring Konoha to heights never before reached.

"The Uchihas 'created' by the blood ritual were half-blood while the ones that came from the older brother's line were called elite or pure blood. Everyone understand?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded.

"The pure blood line was my grandfather's line, going through Minato into me. I assume that my grandfather is dead from a letter I have from him so I'm the last of the pure blood Uchihas making Sasuke a half blood" Naruto explained and Sasuke seethed, he didn't want to be a half-blood created by some ritual.

"And what's the difference between the pure-blood and half-blood?" Shukaku asked curiously.

"The key difference lies in the activation of the fourth and final stage of the sharingan. In pure blood Uchihas the final level is achieved like any others through training and life and death situations, like mine" Naruto said and closed his eyes. He opened and showed them the normal sharingan but then the sharingan started to slowly spin until it became his mangekyou.

"This is my mangekyou I achieved when that civilian sent two jonins to kill me. I've got to thank you for that" Naruto said smirking with his EMS glowing in all its glory. Everyone was drawn to his eyes, his blood red eyes that seemed to give off power beyond anything ever imagined. The true power of the sharingan, the power of Uchiha Madara.

"_He just became much more dangerous"_ Hiashi thought as he watched his mangekyou glow.

"But there is one more key difference" Naruto said and broke everyone trance just from looking at his eyes "If a half blood Uchiha awakens his mangekyou, the more they use it the more the eyes get sealed until there is nothing more than darkness" Naruto said and everyone's eyes widened. So that's the price for power for the half blood.

"That's why I said you didn't know how irony packed that statement was. You called yourself an 'elite' Uchiha but in the end you are nothing more than a copy" Naruto explained as he deactivated his eyes and waited for the explosion. "_That came out a little harsher than I wanted"_ Naruto thought in retrospect.

"How dare you mock me?" Sasuke said to him spiting every word. "Is there any proof you can give?" Sasuke asked.

"Just one...my fan." Naruto said and removed it from his back. "This fan was created by Rikudou Sennin and as such only a true descendant can wield it without massive chakra consumption." Naruto explained.

"Hinata-chan can you check Sasuke chakra levels?" Naruto asked. If he gave the fan to Sasuke and he didn't have enough chakra he would hit the ground dead like a sack of potatoes.

"He's around jonin level" Hinata said and Naruto nodded.

"You want to prove that you a pure blood?" Naruto asked Sasuke who nodded. "Then pick my fan without fainting" Naruto said and offered the fan to Sasuke. The moment Sasuke just touched the fan he collapsed to the ground on his knees taking deep breaths.

"Is that enough proof?" Naruto asked as he replaced the fan on his back. "There are only two people in the whole world that can use the fan, me and my grandmother Senju Tsunade" Naruto explained and everyone was still processing everything they heard until now.

"It doesn't mean that you can't be strong Sasuke it only means that the next level of eyes isn't worth the cost" Naruto explained. He knew that this explanation would piss Sasuke even more but he had to find out sometime.

"I'll make my own choices _Senju_" Sasuke said and left the council room without even asking for permission and slammed the door shut.

"It was inevitable" the hokage said.

"I have a question" Danzo said and Naruto shifted his attention towards him "Do you know how to do this blood ritual?" Danzo innocently asked.

"No but even if I did I wouldn't reveal it" Naruto said and Danzo scoffed. "I hold no hate for them but the half blood Uchihas shouldn't have been created in the first place" Naruto explained.

"That's a bit harsh coming from you" Inoichi said.

"True but you knew the Uchihas and their hunger for power. If they all knew how to achieve the next level what do you think they would do?" Naruto rhetorically asked. "I think Itachi wiping them out was a blessing in disguise" Naruto said.

"_You have no idea how right you are_" the hokage thought to himself as did his personal councilors.

"Well this was a very strange day of revelations" Homura said.

"Yes is there anything else you want to discuss" the hokage asked and the pink banshee raised her hand.

"Yes hokage-sama. Since Naruto-sama is now the sole heir to a clan, the CRA applies to him" the pink banshee stated and Naruto's eye twitched.

"I have a question. You didn't know about me until now so why didn't Sasuke go into CRA?" Naruto asked trying to outmaneuver them as he already knew this was coming.

"We didn't want to pressure him as he might run away" the pink banshee explained.

"Well then apply the same principle to me. If you force me into CRA I will leave the village and the Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze and Pure blood Uchiha line ends with me" Naruto stated out loud and clear and Jiraya scoffed. He didn't know why his godson wouldn't want a harem but he was just like Minato an idealist.

"Hinata is the only one for me" Naruto said and Hinata turned bright red.

"_Kids...with Naruto-kun_" Hinata thought before fainting. Naruto quickly rushed to her and caught just before she hit the deck.

"She hasn't fainted in years" Naruto said chuckling. "So are we clear about the CRA?" Naruto asked with a serious voice.

"But you can't refuse its law" the pink banshee tried to explained but she couldn't but feel a bit scared of him.

"I took down a bijuu alone. I suppose it's civilians like you that are going to force me?" Naruto rhetorically asked, he didn't want to flaunt his power but in this case he was forced. The pink banshee flinched at his tone and said nothing more, she was trying to set him up with Sakura but it appears it's too late.

The shinobi side never really appreciated the CRA especially the females, just the thought of being turned into a baby factory made them want to puke.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked but everyone remained silent.

"The meeting is adjourned" the hokage said and everyone started leaving except Jiraya, Naruto and the fainted Hinata who was regaining conscious.

"That was a very interesting meeting" the hokage explained.

"Yes and they didn't want to kill me this time" Naruto said chuckling. "Although Sasuke didn't seem happy" Naruto said.

"Can't really blame him" Jiraya said. "Are you ready to head out?" Jiraya asked.

"Two things. Can Hinata go with us? And I would like to visit Gaara before" Naruto said and both Jiraya and the hokage nodded.

"Here" the hokage gave him a paper to allow him to visit Gaara. "Meet with Jiraya and Hinata at the north gate in two hours then" the hokage said and everyone left the room.

**## IT Department ##**

Naruto made this way towards the Interrogation and Torture division. The IT division was located near the hokage tower so it was only a couple of minutes on foot.

He entered the building and suddenly a kunai came out of nowhere and grazed his cheek drawing a bit of blood. Naruto turned around no see Anko trying to lick his blood but apparently the wound was already closed.

"What kind of greeting is this?" Naruto asked shaking his head.

"You are no fun" Anko pouted. "So what are you doing where mister Uchiha?" Anko asked and Naruto sighed.

"My name is Senju Naruto and i'm here to see Gaara" Naruto explained and Anko's eyes widened to the Senju name. "HERE" Naruto said and delivered her the hokage's permission to visit the inmates.

"After you Senju-sama" Anko said licking her lips and bowing deeply.

"_Crazy snake lady"_ Naruto muttered in thought.

Naruto made his way down the stairs and came into a heavy metallic door with an ANBU stationed outside. Naruto quickly showed him his permission and was allowed inside where the holding cells were.

This section didn't have many cells when compared to Konoha's prison because the IT department was only temporary. Naruto arrived to the last cell and looked inside. In there were Baki, Temari and Kankuro all wearing chakra seals and restricting clothes, Gaara however was chained to the middle of the room with a kanji circle around him.

"Come to gloat?" Temari asked. Her voice broken and weak.

"Not my style" Naruto replied. She didn't understand how a fourteen year old defeated not only her sensei who was a jonin but also her brother. "In fact I came to talk to Gaara and explain a few things" Naruto said and Gaara looked up locking eyes with Naruto.

"How is the seal?" Naruto asked.

"How are you so strong?" Gaara asked instead of replying Naruto's original question.

**ENTER NARUTO OST1 - Sadness and Sorrow**

"The pain of being alone...is really terrible right?" Naruto asked and Gaara's eyes widened.

"I don't know why but I understand your feelings so well that it hurts me" Naruto said and everyone was silent. "But I have precious people now... and I would never allow anyone to hurt them" Naruto said.

"Why do that for strangers?" Gaara asked with shaky voice.

"Because they took away my solitude and loneliness" Naruto said. "They saved me from my hell and because of that they are precious to me and I would do anything for them" Naruto explained.

"_Love... is that why is strong?"_ Gaara mused in thought.

"Hinata-chan, Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and more... " Naruto said smiling.

"I don't have anyone like that, you were lucky" Gaara said sadly.

"You just have to look around... and not very far" Naruto said pointing towards his brothers and sensei. "When I placed the barrier, they jumped in even knowing that you might lose control and kill them as well" Naruto explained.

"Really?" Gaara shakily asked.

"Of course Gaara we are your brothers, we would anything for you" Kankuro said patting him in the back.

"Thank you" Gaara said smiling for the first time in a long time.

**END NARUTO OST1 - Sadness and Sorrow**

"Before we begin again I need to tell you that..." Naruto bit his lips but continued "I was the one that killed your father" Naruto said. Killing someone's else father is hardly a good thing when starting a friendship.

"Good" Gaara said and Naruto faulted for moment before regaining his senses.

"Good?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes he turned me into a weapon and then tried to kill me on several occasions by sending assassins. Besides he was never a father to anyone of us" Gaara explained and Naruto sighed in relief.

"Now I have good news and bad news" Naruto said and the sand team focused on them.

"The demands we made towards the sand were financial reimbursement and... the Ichibi" Naruto said and everyone's eyes widened. "Which means that you, Gaara, won't be allowed to leave the village" Naruto said and Gaara remained silent.

"However you might be able to join our ranks and be a jinchuuriki like me" Naruto explained and Gaara nodded. He never really enjoyed his time in the sand so maybe Konoha would be a nice change of pace.

"What about us?" Temari asked. She didn't know what they were planning from them and it could be execution.

"As an offer of good faith towards the sand we are offering you a choice. You can remain here in the leaf as shinobis or you can return to your home village" Naruto explained and they started thinking.

"We stay with our little brother" Temari and Kankuro and Naruto chuckled and turned to Baki who remained silent through this whole meeting.

"I-I ...can't remain here...I have people there" Baki shakily said and Naruto nodded.

"I understand" Naruto said and got up. "I'm going now to get the fifth Hokage since the old man is retiring. When I come back I will take you all to ramen, my treat" Naruto said.

"Ramen?" Gaara asked. They apparently didn't have those types of food in there.

"Ramen is food for the gods, you will love it. See you in a few days" Naruto said and left the IT department heading towards the gate where Jiraya and Hinata were waiting.

"_Naruto...you are a strange person_" Gaara thought.

**## Sand Village Council Room ##**

It has been a couple of days since the failed invasion and the scarce survivors of the invading force arrived at Suna to inform them of a terrible mistake and ever worse failure. News that the Kazekage was killed in combat forced the council to be summoned and the demands from the leaf answered.

Of the one thousand shinobis they sent only a couple dozens survived to tell the tale, it was a massacre to the sand shinobi too lose so much and gain nothing in return. The sand never stood a chance, even with Oto and Gaara's power combined they were utterly defeated.

The Suna council was composed of twelve members, now only ten since the kazekage was dead and Baki the jonin commander was missing in action or dead.

"What a mess" Dai said. Dai was one of the youngest members of the council, he was a chunnin who got recently promoted and was the head of intelligence in the Sand.

"What do we do now?" Aki asked. Aki was a middle aged the man. He was a retired chunnin from the shinobi life and chose a simple civilian life with his wife and kids.

"I say we fight" Kimi said. Kimi was one of the few civilians in the council. She was the leader of the civilian council that ran all of the stores in the village.

"We CAN'T fight. We lost a fifth of our shinobis to that invasion. That attack was a leap of faith and wild card. We are severely weakened right now and we probably wouldn't be able to hold an attack should the leaf go to war with us" Aki explained.

"According to the reports their jinchuuriki was able to defeat Gaara and kill the kazekage along with two hundred of our own with a single jutsu." Yura and everyone's eyes widened. What could they do against such overwhelming force.

"We can't do anything else but to surrender to their terms" Yura said sighing, their village took a very hard blow and it would take years to recover.

"We can't surrender to them" Kimi said.

"We broke the peace treaty, we invaded and lost. We have no choice but to surrender the money and the Ichibi to them" Yura said.

"They want our bijuu, that's unacceptable" Aki said.

"Would you prefer war?" Yura rhetorically asked.

"We can win, we will have the home field advantage" Dai explained.

"And their jinchuuriki uses the same jutsu and obliterates the village. Konoha isn't considered the strongest of the five for no apparent reason. They won all the three world wars and this invasion was proof their strength hasn't diminished" Yura explained.

"I told you many times the alliances make you dependant and weak. I never thought of seeing this village fall to such degree" Chiyo said. Chiyo was one of the elders of the sand and the one that performed the sealing on Gaara.

"How much money are they asking?" Kimi asked.

"For property damage and lives lost they ask for 50 billion" Yura said.

"That will almost destroy our economy, we must renegotiate with them" Kimi said.

"These terms are non-negotiable. We should never have placed our faith on Orochimaru of all people" Yura said shaking his head.

"So what's left of this village. Without help we will probably no longer be considered a shinobi village among the great five" Dai said.

"We must make new alliances" Aki explained and a few nodded. A new alliance would cement their growth so they can stand back up and prevent any attacks.

"Yes...send word for Tsuchikage" Yura said.

Like it? R&R

So the SAND will no longer be allied with the leaf. What will happen to Gaara the his brothers...

I know you don't like filler-ish chapters but Naruto can't be throwing Kirin jutsus like candy


	26. 26 - Searching for the Old Hag

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HINATA DOES.

I heard a lot of reviews saying something about Gaara, Temari and Kankuro being siblings. Isn't a sibling a person that has only one of the parents in common? I always thought Kankuro, Temari and Gaara were real brothers with same father and mother.

Remember English isn't my first language so I checked the dictionary.

**zigmas****:** Its Shikaku's mother fault for naming him. I sometimes write it wrong and use auto correct and end up with Shukaku and it must have slipped by when I proof read it.

**gumundertable****: **I don't remember anything like that but can you point the manga/episode. Regardless the case, here only Minato is descendant from Madara.

**ob1292****: **It was forgotten through time the history about pure-bloods. Besides if you were a half blood would you keep records of another Uchihas being superior? As such the Uchiha have no record of it.

**Jaykid1****: **I know that but here in Portugal when someone has multiple brothers of both genders we usually say "He has 5 brothers" and that includes even the females but maybe it's just me. I'll fix that in the future.

**Clandon****:** I didn't notice any other review you left. I fixed the shinobi word and I'll try correcting any other words, most of the time even when I proof read it, it slips by. I think I'll find out the workings of a beta reader.

**Oniix****: **I wasn't intending on it so don't worry and I won't be making Hinata a powerhouse but rather a stealth, assassination, poison, medical expert with a mean "punch" if you catch my drift.

**Chapter 26 - Searching for the Old Hag **

**## Otogakure ##**

Orochimaru was cursing every single fiber of Naruto's being. Orochimaru was considering if he should keep Naruto alive for his purposes or kill him for destroying the chakra network on his arm.

The moment his chakra network was destroyed he lost the ability to mold chakra in that arm preventing him from doing hand seals and as such preventing him from doing any type of jutsus that required any hand seals.

Kabuto had studied his arm and tried to heal it but you can't heal something that doesn't exist. With his level of knowledge Kabuto didn't stood a chance at doing anything to heal his master.

Of course Orochimaru had a solution which was to swap bodies but he wanted to wait for a very _special_ body that he felt was getting closer and closer. He could feel all of Sasuke's hate and hunger for vengeance and soon enough he would belong to Orochimaru.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama but this type of wound is beyond me" Kabuto replied sadly and Orochimaru cursed the blonde. Everything was good until he showed up and the barrier he placed didn't even slow him down but above else he has the eyes Orochimaru always wanted the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"It can't be helped…there is only one person that might be able to heal me" Orochimaru said sweating. Losing the chakra network in his arm placed him in constant pain as his cells weren't properly fed.

"And who might that be?" Kabuto asked as he pushed the glasses in his face up.

"My former teammate Senju Tsunade" Orochimaru replied with a glint in his eyes. He knew exactly what it would take to convince her. "Contact our spies, we are leaving now" Orochimaru ordered.

**## Konoha's Dango Stand ##**

A few days had passed since Naruto, Hinata and Jiraya left in search for Naruto's grandmother, Senju Tsunade, so she could return to the village to become the Sarutobi's successor as Godaime Hokage.

The constructions around the village were progressing very well as they didn't receive much damage. The most important buildings were protected by Naruto's barrier seals allowing the hospital and other buildings to remain working non-stop.

In the middle of Konoha, more precisely in the Dango Stand that Anko spends most of her time in, were two cloaked persons inside drinking a bit of tea and eating dango since it was a dango stand.

Both of them had long, high collared black cloaks with red clouds in them, on top of their heads, straw hats with a small bell hanging by a small red wire. These two unknown members actually belonged to an organization called Akatsuki that were after the bijuus like the one in Naruto but no one knew that.

"Have you heard the news?" one civilian asked and both Akatsuki members focused on the conversation. Believe it or not, listening to civilians talk is a very good way to scout for information.

"About what?" one other civilian replied.

"That brat, Uzumaki Naruto, is now Senju Naruto. Apparently is the heir of the Senju clan and great grandson of the first hokage" the civilian said.

"Did you hear that Itachi-san?" the Akatsuki member asked his partner now identified as Itachi. Uchiha Itachi the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan and the one that butchered all of them except his little brother a few years ago.

"Yes Kisame. This is new revelations, we must inform our leader" Itachi replied in his monotone voice and Kisame nodded.

"You don't say but I thought he was an Uchiha since he as the sharingan" the civilian replied and Itachi's eyes widened revealing a pair of blood red eyes with three tomoes in it.

"I think you missed one a couple years ago" Kisame said chuckling. It was fun to see at least some emotion coming off from Itachi since he was always stoic and didn't say much.

"_Interesting…How can Naruto-kun have the sharingan?"_ Itachi mused in thought. "_I know for certainty that I killed all of my clan minus my foolish little brother. Neither Kushina-senpai nor Minato had the sharingan... is it the Kyuubi?"_ Itachi thought as he ran through all the various scenarios on his head to explain.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Kisame asked in an amused tone.

"I don't understand how could Naruto be an Uchiha…it doesn't add up" Itachi replied.

"Well if you listened to what they were saying you would know…apparently the brat is the grandson of Uchiha Madara" Kisame said and Itachi froze.

"_He never said anything about having a grandson… if he had a grandson he would most likely use him to achieve his goals. Kushina-senpai didn't give off chakra similar to an Uchiha which only leads me to conclude that it was Minato" _Itachi thought. "_Minato never showed his sharingan and yet he was a force to be reckoned with…deception, the true way of the shinobi"_ Itachi thought chuckling to himself. He was considered a genius among genius, a prodigy that appears once every hundred years, very similar to Minato but it appears that Minato won the pool.

"This is very interesting indeed" Itachi said as they continued to listen to their conversation. A few minutes later another civilian said something that caught their attention.

"It's a good that the Sandaime is retiring. He did so much for our village, he deserves to rest" the civilian said.

"Yes and the chosen to the Godaime Hokage was Senju Tsunade" the civilian said.

"Looks like the hokage title falls into the Senju once again" the civilian replied.

"I know" the other replied chuckling. "Jiraya-sama left with Naruto-sama so they could find her and bring her back" the civilian said.

"Looks like we lucked out, the Kyuubi just left town" Kisame said sadly. He was hoping to feed a good portion of chakra to his Samehada.

"Yes, let's leave before we are discovered" Itachi replied and both of them stood up and left the stand.

Both members were walking through the village making their way out of the village when they came across with two familiar faces, to Itachi at least.

"You aren't from the village right?" Asuma asked weary of the unidentified males in front of them. "Why are you here?" Asuma asked.

"Long time no see Asuma-san, Kurenai-san" Itachi said in his monotone voice.

"If you know who we are then you must be a shinobi from this village" Asuma said. Itachi simply raised his hat slightly to allow them to see his blood red eyes. The moment they saw his eyes they both tensed.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Asuma asked and Itachi dropped his hat and let his hair flow with the wind locking eyes with the two jonins in front of them.

"You know these people Itachi-san?" Kisame asked and also dropped his hat. "Then I'll present myself. Hoshigaki Kisame, a pleasure to meet you" Kisame said.

"You dare show your face after what you have done?" Asuma asked as he kept his guard up. Even with Kurenai he didn't know if he could take him on and his companion wouldn't help at all. "I'm going to end you both" Asuma said.

"Itachi-san, it looks like you are hated in this village" Kisame said chuckling.

"I know who you are" Kurenai said eyeing Kisame. "Hoshigaki Kisame, former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist" Kurenai informed.

"You are in a lot of trouble for coming here Itachi" Asuma said.

"Don't get involved in my work, I have no intention of killing you" Itachi said.

"You aren't the type of person to return here without a goal. What is it that you want from the village?" Asuma asked.

"You are annoying" Kisame said and took his sword out and hit the ground making chunks fly and a bit of dust to rise. "Should I kill them?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"It appears we aren't leaving without a fight" Itachi said.

The moment Itachi said that Kisame picked his sword and tried to hit Asuma who jumped back to avoid. Asuma took out his trench knives and blocked the next sword swing.

Kurenai used the cover that Asuma gave her and went through hand seals disappearing into thin air.

"_Genjutsu?_" Itachi thought as he used his sharingan to analyze the battle.

Asuma was starting to sweat as he was being pushed by the sword. Kisame was a lot stronger then he let on and that with only a single hand.

"My Samehada doesn't cut…it shreds" Kisame said and pulled his sword back shredding through Asuma's skin and drawing blood, making him wince in pain. Meanwhile Kurenai had her genjutsu ready.

"You are late Kurenai" Asuma said nursing his arm.

The moment Asuma said that the ground around Kisame started to melt and he was trapped and unable to move. Behind Itachi a tree suddenly sprouted from the ground and snared him in place. Kurenai emerged from the tree with a kunai at hand getting ready to kill him.

"This is the end for you" Kurenai said and moments later she realized that she was the one pinned to the tree and was watching Itachi ran towards her with a blade at hand.

Kurenai bit her lip and used the pain to break the illusion. The moment she broke it, she ducked under a horizontal slash from Itachi's blade. Itachi saw Kurenai duck and gave her a kick that she blocked but she was sent towards a nearby river nonetheless.

"Kurenai" Asuma shouted concerned with her.

"You don't have time to look away" Kisame said.

Meanwhile on top of the river. "That was very good Kurenai-san" Itachi said as he quickly appeared next to her at the river. "But…" Itachi said but was interrupted.

"But this is the end for you" another voice said from behind Itachi. He turned around to come face to face with Kakashi himself.

Asuma was dodging swing after swing until he saw an opening and tried a slash with his knives that gave Kisame a small cut through his cheek. As a reply Kisame started going through hand seals and said "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon)" Kisame said and from the river a water dragon erupted and went towards Asuma.

Out of nowhere came another dragon of equal strength that clashed with the one from Kisame destroying each other.

"_The same jutsu?_" Kisame asked surprised.

"Why are you here?" Asuma asked.

"I thought you might need a hand" Kakashi replied.

Suddenly Itachi's hand flew out of his jacket with shurikens ready to throw. Kakashi jumped back and said "Suiton - Suijinheki (Water Wall)". A water wall rose up around Kakashi blocking four water drills. Apparently the shurikens were a mere a distraction from Itachi.

"_He's fast. I barely saw the hand seals_" Kakashi thought as he analyzed the powerful opponent in front of him.

"Very good…you are skilled with that eye of yours" Itachi right before a shadow clone from Itachi come behind Kakashi and stabbed him with a kunai, Kakashi bursted into water revealing it to a simple water clone.

"_Water clone?"_ Kisame asked amazed. "_He knows so much jutsus from my village"_ Kisame thought.

Itachi was looking for Kakashi when something caught his attention. He looked down only to see Kakashi giving Kurenai a kunai. But, the moment Kurenai was about to attack one of the Itachis in the river, Kakashi tackled her just before the clone exploded.

"Kakashi! Kurenai!" Asuma yelled as he also jumped into the river.

The water was coming down from the explosion and showed a lightly scorched Kakashi and an unharmed Kurenai and Asuma.

"Be careful with him. He became an ANBU captain at thirteen years old." Kakashi explained.

"I didn't expect him to be so strong" Asuma said surprised.

"No…he has yet to show his true strength" Kakashi explained.

"You are really skilled with your sharingan even though you aren't an Uchiha" Itachi said.

"_He's right I tire easily"_ Kakashi thought.

"Sharingan…the true power of the sharingan…I'm about to show you why the Uchiha clan was feared and unparallel in power" Itachi said just before his eyes opened very slowly.

"_This is bad…if his powers are what Naruto told me about then we are in big trouble_" Kakashi thought. "Guys…close your eyes, no matter what happens don't open them" Kakashi yelled stressing every word.

"Only a sharingan user can fight him" Kakashi explained.

"It's true that a sharingan user can resist it but…you can't counter this technique with it" Itachi explained just before he locked eyes with Kakashi.

"Tsukuyomi"

**## Tsukuyomi World ##**

The moment Itachi pronounced that single word Kakashi was drawn into another world. The sky was red and the clouds and sun were black. Kakashi was pinned to a cross trying his best to break the illusion.

"Don't overexert yourself, this technique is unbreakable. In here I'm god and control everything. Three day in here are but three seconds in the real world" Itachi explained as he had a sword on his hand and was clear what he was going to do to Kakashi.

Suddenly Itachi stabbed Kakashi in the gut and he yelled in pain. Itachi suddenly multiplied and all of them had swords and started stabbing Kakashi as well.

"71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds remaining" Itachi said as Kakashi was healed and he started stabbing again.

**## Real World – Three Seconds Later ##**

"What happened?" Asuma asked as he felt Kakashi wince in pain but didn't know what happened.

"His mind held on?" Kisame asked surprised to see Kakashi still standing but taking hard breaths, it seemed a miracle that he yet managed to stand. "But Itachi-san it's dangerous to use those eyes" Kisame said.

"_By the looks of it, Naruto was right_" Kakashi thought.

"Are you after Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, his voice strained by the genjutsu he just suffered.

"No" Itachi replied. "We are looking for the Yondaime's legacy" Itachi relied in his traditional monotone voice.

"You are from the Akatsuki aren't you?" Kakashi asked surprising everyone in there.

"Kisame we are taking Kakashi with us" Itachi suddenly said and Kisame dashed towards him only to intercept by a fierce kick from Konoha's Green Beast Maito Gai.

"Who are you?" Kisame asked as he regained his footing.

"Konoha's Green Beast Maito Gai" Gai replied with his teeth sparkling as he took his goken stance.

"Look at you…perhaps you meant to say fool" Kisame taunted but Itachi cut him off saying "Don't underestimate him".

Suddenly Kakashi fell to the water and started sinking only to be caught by Gai.

"Open your eyes" Gai said to Asuma and Kurenai.

"But Kakashi…." Kurenai said but was cut off.

"Just don't look at his eyes, focus on his legs and arms and fight from there" Gai explained as they both opened their eyes but it seemed that they were always drawn to lock eyes with Itachi.

"Easier said than done" Asuma said.

"Kisame we are leaving, we didn't come here to start a war" Itachi said and they both disappeared in a blur.

"They are gone, I'm taking Kakashi to the hospital" Gai said and disappeared as well.

**## With Sasuke ##**

Sasuke was currently in the Uchiha compound in one of the many training grounds taking out his frustrations on some unlucky wooden dummy. He was frustrated from everything he learned during the council meeting. That Naruto just seemed to have everything.

"_Sharingan"_ Sasuke remembered as he drove a fist through the wooden dummy destroying the right arm.

"_Uchiha Madara_" Sasuke remembered and gave an open palm strike and severed the dummy's head.

"_Senju"_ Sasuke remembered and gave it a spin kick and destroyed both legs leaving only the torso left.

"_Pure-blood_" Sasuke seethed and charged a chidori and completely obliterated the dummy leaving nothing but bits and chunks on the ground. The once mighty wooden dummy was no more.

Sasuke took a couple of deep breaths trying his best to calm himself. He went towards his house to take a bath to clean the sweat from the 'training session' until he remembered something.

"_When you awake your sharingan go to the main house and look beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right. That is where our clan used to meet, in there you will find your answers_" Sasuke remembered. One of the last things Itachi ever said to him just after he massacred the clan leaving only him behind.

Sasuke quickly made his way towards the main hall. Since his clan demise he only used his house and the other buildings were just gathering dust. He quickly arrived at the main house and made his way towards the meeting hall.

He counted seven tatamis from the far right. He removed the seventh and beneath it was a small staircase that seemed to go in deep beneath the main building. He quickly made his down but it was pitch black. He scanned his surroundings and used a small fire jutsu to light the torches.

He suddenly came face to face with a big stone wall and, by the looks of it, it seemed very sturdy and heavy but Sasuke noticed the Sharingan design in the middle of it and quickly activated his.

What seemed to be an empty wall now had writing in it. He quickly performed the hand seals instructed in the wall and stone moved to the side allowing entrance to the chambers. Apparently only someone with the sharingan was allowed entrance to such place.

Sasuke entered the new room and as he expected was empty and dark but the sharingan enabled him to see better at night so he found the torches and lit them. The moment the torches flared to life Sasuke saw a big room with a tablet in the middle.

Behind the tablet a wall with the Uchiha fan in it. Sasuke used his sharingan and looked very carefully at the tablet. It seemed that he could only read bits and pieces but from what he could read it clearly stated that there was another level above the sharingan and it was the mangekyo sharingan.

"_Maybe the more advanced the eyes, the more I can read_" Sasuke pondered in thought as he was using the sharingan to read what was written in the tablet.

Everything the tablet said was exactly like Itachi had said about his eyes. Sasuke knew he needed to achieve the next level of eyes so he could go up against his brother and defeat him. Interesting enough the tablet said nothing about the half blood and pure blood Uchihas so Sasuke wondered just how old this tablet was.

"_I will need every bit of power I can get to defeat him"_

**## With Naruto, Hinata and Jiraya ##**

A few days had passed since they left Konoha as they were going towards the town Jiraya had received info from his spy network. According to his spies Tsunade was last seen in a small town in the land of fire called Tanzaku.

One interesting fact is: don't for a moment think that Jiraya won't be a pervert around you, even when you sleep. This particular fact was a surprise to Naruto and Hinata, since both of them got a room for them and Jiraya was left with one to him.

Jiraya, being the pervert that he is, thought that Naruto might be getting some action with his girlfriend and as such used his infiltration jutsu and infiltrated Naruto's room with his notepad ready to write.

Not a good idea to try and spy on someone who has the sharingan and byakugan that can spot anyone using chakra. As such he was once again in the receiving end of Hinata's juuken techniques and Naruto defense seals zapping the poor pervert.

They were approaching the town Jiraya heard about. They have been walking a couple of hours now and they were starting to see the town on the horizon. This town was famous for having a huge castle in the middle.

"So Naruto are you working on some new technique?" Jiraya asked wanting any juicy details. If he had the same mind as his father's than any technique would be worth learning.

"Actually yes. I'm working on recreating the Lightning Armor since I saw the basics during the battle against Orochimaru. I can already channel lightning chakra through my synapses to further increase my reaction time but the outer shell is a bit tricky." Naruto explained and Jiraya was stunned.

"You do realize that is an S-rank jutsu right?" Jiraya asked.

"I know. That's why I'm trying to recreate it. I think i'm rather good with lightning jutsus. I'll get it down eventually" Naruto said and Jiraya nodded. His father was the same when he got some jutsu idea on his head it would stay there until solved.

"How about in the meantime you improve the Rasengan" Jiraya said and Naruto got confused look.

"Improve?... My father's notes didn't say anything about a better Rasengan" Naruto asked and Jiraya nodded.

"Your father created the Rasengan intending to add his elemental affinity to it but it might be a jump to do that yet. So why don't you try to make a bigger Rasengan by pumping more chakra into it." Jiraya said and Naruto pondered. The Rasengan was by itself an A-rank jutsu, if he created a bigger one it would go towards S-rank and adding elemental affinity it would most likely be a one-shot kill.

"An Oodama Rasengan (Big Rasengan)?" Naruto asked for confirmation and Jiraya nodded. "So I just pump more chakra into it?" Naruto asked and Jiraya nodded again. "How much more?" Naruto asked.

"How about you try with twice the chakra and go from there" Jiraya said and Naruto nodded. As they were walking Naruto decided to try and do a big Rasengan.

They were walking and Naruto was focusing chakra to his hand. He started spinning the first round of chakra and immediately created a layer to compress it and easily reached the normal Rasengan.

He started pouring more chakra into it and the ball started glowing even more. Sensing no strain in containing it, he continued to add chakra and was easily reaching the double the normal Rasengan. He was about to tell Jiraya he managed twice the amount when the Rasengan suddenly destabilized and exploded in his hand.

The result of the explosion created a shockwave that sent everyone tumbling to the ground as they didn't expect the backslash from the jutsu. His Rasengan seemed just fine a few moments ago.

"Dammit brat" Jiraya said.

"How about you train it away from us" Hinata asked and she got up and dusted off her clothes.

"My bad" Naruto said chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

"We are almost at town, how about you keep the training for later" Jiraya said. "Away from us" Jiraya stressed and Naruto sweat dropped, it was a little shock wave after all.

"Fine" Naruto said pouting as he couldn't train this new technique right away.

"_He might be strong but he's still a brat_" Jiraya said shaking his head. "_But he isn't strong enough to take on kage level shinobi alone though he has techniques to run away"_ Jiraya thought as was thinking on what should he teach Naruto.

They arrived at the gates and entered the city. Hinata and Naruto were marveled by all the activity going on and all the people having fun in the various stands available. They didn't leave the village much and only started after they became gennin.

"Let's go to a hotel and sleep the night. We will start searching tomorrow" Jiraya stated and they both nodded.

They were calmly walking through the town completely unaware of two presences after them. They were keeping their distance and suppressing their chakra levels so they wouldn't be detected.

"Looks like the information was accurate, he did leave the village with Jiraya but I don't know the girl" Kisame said as he watched the three of them check into a hotel.

"The girl's name is Hyuuga Hinata and she was the Hyuuga's heiress but was expelled from the clan" Itachi calmly explained.

"She doesn't seem like much" Kisame said as he watched her, she seemed to fragile like a doll.

"We are shinobi, don't underestimate her. She was promoted to chunnin along Naruto-kun. We don't have much info on her so tread carefully even if she seems weak" Itachi explained. He was always the prudent one while Kisame tended to jump in, guns blazing.

"Fine but even we can't take on Jiraya" Kisame said.

"Indeed. Let's find some girls" Itachi said and Kisame's jaw dropped.

"You want to get laid?" Kisame asked and Itachi got a tick mark.

"I heard about Jiraya's obsession for women. It's our best choice to distract him long enough for us to get to Naruto-kun" Itachi explained and Kisame nodded.

"What about the girl?" Kisame asked.

"She is irrelevant although it appears that Naruto is very close to her. Notice how he walks close to her yet he's slightly ahead of her as if shielding her and he's ready to jump into action at anytime." Itachi analyzed. "He seems close to her so we might use it for our advantage" Itachi said and Kisame nodded.

"Let's go" Kisame said and they both disappeared in a blur.

Like it? R&R

This was a short chapter but don't worry there will be action in the next one.

Next Chapter: Enter the Old Hag


	27. 27 - Red Clouds and Old Hags

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HINATA DOES.

**ElementalMaster16: **It's hard to balance his strength when he has so much techniques but I don't want the fights to be "boring" and one hit kill yet.

**Chapter 27 - Red Clouds and Old Hags**

**## With Tsunade ##**

Two women could be seen walking through the empty streets of the town. The reason they were empty was simply because they were walking through a castle that made that town famous.

The first woman had a slender frame and a rather large bust. She had brown eyes and long pale golden hair that was strapped in two pig tails. On her forehead she had a purple diamond tattoo. She was wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for _gamble_ written in black on the back, inside a red circle.

Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. She was also wearing a necklace with a green stone, similar to an emerald.

The other person was a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frames her face. She was wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

They were Senju Tsunade, Naruto's grandmother and a world renowned medic and her apprentice Kato Shizune.

Suddenly the earth started shaking and the castle they were walking to visit exploded and came crashing down. As the dust started to clear it showed that the castle was destroyed by a rather large snake with two people on top of his head.

"I found you" Orochimaru said from the top of the snakes head.

"Orochimaru" Tsunade said with her eyes widened. She hadn't seen her teammates in a very long time. It was approaching on two decades by now.

"Long no time no see Orochimaru" Tsunade said. She knew that Orochimaru was missing Nin and as such was treating him wearily especially since she knew exactly what he could do.

"You are difficult to find" Orochimaru replied.

"What do you want with me?" Tsunade asked trying to get this over with. "You didn't come to talk about the past did you?" Tsunade rhetorically asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask a small favor" Orochimaru said.

"_He doesn't look good...he looks like he's in constant pain_" Tsunade thought as she observed Orochimaru taking particular attention to his arm who was limp at his side with bandages around.

"Tsunade-sama you can already tell what we want" Kabuto said.

"Find another one...I've stopped performing medicine" Tsunade flatly replied.

"You can see very well the extent of the injury...there isn't another one" Kabuto explained.

"That arm...that isn't a simple injury" Tsunade said fishing for information. "_A sealing technique...his arm isn't giving off chakra... as if it didn't even have chakra network_" Tsunade analyzed.

"What did you do to get that?" Tsunade asked.

"Just something that happened when I attacked the leaf" Orochimaru said and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"You did what?" Tsunade asked surprised. "Looks like sensei did a number on you" Tsunade said chuckling.

"It wasn't sensei...it was your pesky of a grandson" Orochimaru said and both Tsunade and Shizune froze.

"What grandson?" Tsunade said.

"Don't tell me you didn't know" Orochimaru said chuckling. Tsunade dashed forward and grabbed him by his clothes.

"Answer me" Tsunade yelled giving off so much killer intent that Kabuto was sweating slightly.

"Exactly what I said. Your grandson did this to me" Orochimaru said.

"But...he's dead" Tsunade said and even Orochimaru got confused.

"He seemed very alive when he destroyed my chakra network" Orochimaru said annoyed. He still hadn't made his mind on to either kill the brat or kidnap him for his experiments. Maybe he could clone him and once the body was properly matured use it as his own.

"But...I got a letter from sensei saying that no one survived the Kyuubi's attack" Tsunade said shocked that her grandson was still alive. She knew that her daughter Kushina was pregnant at the time.

"Looks like someone has been playing games with you" Orochimaru said chuckling "You see...even sensei has betrayed you" Orochimaru said.

Tsunade was lost in thoughts at the revelation. Her own sensei said that no one survived the Kyuubi's attack and fourteen years later she hears that her grandson is alive and kicking.

"Enough of this" Tsunade said and punched a nearby wall completely destroying it. She would have her answers when she got to the leaf and no one would stop her. She was about to dash towards Orochimaru when he started talking again.

"If you heal me...I'll bring back your daughter, brother and lover" Orochimaru said smirking and everyone froze and Tsunade started shaking.

"Don't you want to be with them Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked pressuring her even more and she started sweating and remembering everything she had lost.

"If I heal that arm what will you do?" Tsunade asked making eye contact.

"I dislike lies so...I'll destroy the leaf" Orochimaru replied.

"Destroy the leaf?" Shizune rhetorically asked. "Tsunade-sama you can't accept this...I would like nothing more than to have them back but you can't heal his arm" Shizune stressed out.

"Shut up Shizune" Tsunade yelled and Orochimaru smirked. Tsunade sunk her head deep in thought.

"You don't have to answer now" Kabuto explained and she raised her head. "You will have a week and this kinjutsu requires human sacrifices so it's up to you to gather three sacrifices" Kabuto explained.

"Tsunade-sama let's kill them both here. With the state of his arm we won't get another chance" Shizune said but once she looked at Tsunade she fell silent. Tsunade was very deep in thought almost unaware of her surroundings.

"Don't think just because I can't do hand seals I can't put up a fight" Orochimaru said and bit his finger drawing blood. The moment Tsunade saw blood she started shivering and clutching to her necklace.

"I know of your fear for blood" Orochimaru said chuckling. "We will be going now and we will meet in one week" Orochimaru said and both of them disappeared in a blur.

**## With Kisame and Itachi ##**

Itachi and Kisame dropped the chase after Naruto, without losing his location, and started walking calmly through the town bursting with activities. They were searching for an appropriate distraction for the toad sage. The toad sage was a well renowned and self claimed super pervert and of course his biggest weakness was…women.

They were scanning the crowd until their eyes met with a woman that would get the job done very well. They calmly walked towards her and stopped in front of her. She had a slender body, C-cup breast, well toned and shaped legs, beautiful green eyes and dark blue hair. She was wearing a dark blue dress that ended just above her knees; all in all she was someone any man would drool for and Jiraya would be no exception.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked with a melodic voice as she watched the cloaked individuals stop in front of her. One of the cloaked men lifted his hat and the last thing she saw was a pair of deep blood red eyes as if they were staring into her soul.

**## With Jiraya, Hinata and Naruto ##**

The team was currently walking through the village in the hopes of finding a good hotel so they could rest for the night and the following day they would search for Tsunade. After a few minutes of walking they all noticed a hotel and decided to settle in.

As they were walking towards the entrance of the hotel Jiraiya spotted a woman. Now, this wouldn't be a surprise to anyone since all of them knew Jiraiya very well but the fact that said woman smiled and waved at Jiraiya actually surprised Naruto and Hinata. Jiraiya had hearts on his eyes as he saw the beauty that was waiting for him.

Jiraiya didn't even need to think twice as he said "Check in here and work on chakra control" Jiraiya said and ran as if his life depended on him towards the woman who was waiting for him with a small smile. Naruto just sweat dropped when he told him to work on chakra control, at least it wasn't that bad since Naruto's chakra control still could be better.

"Let's settle in" Naruto said and started walking into the hotel when he noticed that Hinata wasn't following him. "Something wrong?" Naruto asked as he watched Hinata look at the roof of one building.

"No Naruto-kun, let's go in" Hinata said and they both stepped in and walked towards the attendance desk where there was an elderly man waiting.

"We would like one room with two beds to spend the night" Naruto said and the man nodded.

"That will be 200 ryo" the man said and Naruto handed him the money and got the keys to his room.

Both walked up the stairs and headed towards their room. Their room was located on the second floor. They walked through a long hall before stopping at the right door. They opened it and walked in, it was a simple room with two beds, a couch, a table with chairs, a closet and a small window aimed towards the town.

Naruto immediately dropped his fan to the ground and plopped to the bed while Hinata went to look through the window and watched the activity going around in the town.

After a couple of minutes Naruto sat up in the bed and got into lotus position and started meditating. He look long breaths and sensed his heart rate slow down, he channeled chakra to his ears and he could hear everything, the water dripping in the bathroom, a small fly buzzing around and even Hinata's heart rate.

He decided to expand his senses to see if he could locate Tsunade around town but was surprised he didn't feel any hirashin seals nearby and he placed one in Hinata's ring.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked towards Hinata who was now sitting on the couch reading something. His eyes trailed towards her hands and noticed that she still had her fox ring on. He tried once again to feel the hirashin marker but couldn't, as he was sensing the mark he felt that Hinata's chakra was different from what he knew.

"_Something is wrong_" Naruto thought as he watched carefully Hinata, she seemed normal for now but her chakra was different and the hirashin mark didn't work.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto called out gathering her attention "Did you know that ero-sennin said that my rasengan wasn't complete?" Naruto asked.

"No I didn't know. What is missing?" Hinata asked and Naruto smirked. Naruto, faster than lightning, pulled a kunai and threw it at the top of his speed towards Hinata. She didn't even consider that Naruto would attack her and got hit and the kunai embedded deep on her right shoulder missing her heart by a few inches.

Not even a couple of seconds later Hinata exploded in a poof of smoke revealing that it was nothing more than a shadow clone. Naruto was about to sit down and try to sense her hirashin marker when the door of his room was destroyed and two people were standing there.

They were both tall and they were wearing a long black cloak with red clouds in them and both had a straw hat with a small bell hanging there. Naruto couldn't see their faces and as such he couldn't identify his enemies. His pervert of a godfather picked the worst moment to go chase women.

Naruto sensed their chakra levels and noticed one of them had high kage chakra levels while the other was through the roof. One of the enemies was on par with him not counting the Kyuubi.

"Where is Hinata?" Naruto asked but both of them remained impassive. They removed their hats and showed Naruto who exactly they were.

"Uchiha Itachi" Naruto said and immediately his sharingan flared to life.

"Looks like the rumors were true, you really have the sharingan" Itachi said in his monotone voice.

"I will say this one…more…time. Where is Hinata?" Naruto asked. "If you touched a single hair on her head I swear to Kami I'll kill you both" Naruto said pissed off.

"All bark but no bite" the shark like man said laughing.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" Naruto said and threw a single shuriken that multiplied upon dozens heading towards both intruders. Kisame just swinged his massive blade and swatted the shurikens aside making them fall to the ground harmlessly.

"He will be annoying. Can I cut his legs? He won't need them" Kisame asked Itachi.

"Enough Kisame" Itachi replied and turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, as long you come peacefully with us Hinata will not be harmed" Itachi said in his monotone voice.

"So you are with the Akatsuki right?" Naruto asked and both raised an eyebrow until it clicked in Itachi's mind.

"Jiraiya told you didn't he?" Itachi rhetorically asked.

"Yes he did but enough of that. Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"Now that would be telling" Kisame taunted.

"I had enough of this" Naruto said formed a shadow clone "Find her" He ordered the clone that immediately dropped to the ground in the lotus stance with the original not taking the eyes of both Akatsuki members. The clone extended his senses as far as he could to try locating Hinata's marker. A few seconds later he found it.

"I have her position" the clone replied and Naruto nodded. Itachi and Kisame both wondered want he meant when he said he had her position.

"Go rescue her" Naruto said and the clone vanished in a flash of yellow light heading towards Hinata's marker.

"That was the hirashin no jutsu" Itachi said god smacked and even Kisame raised an eyebrow. After all the hirashin technique was well known through the world and the legend that created it.

"You think I wouldn't take precautions?" Naruto asked loud enough for them to hear as they watched him walk through the room and pick a weapon they didn't notice it was there.

"_That's Madara's Gunbai"_ Itachi thought as small smile graced his lips. The kid was really full of surprises.

Naruto channeled chakra to his storage seals and took a couple of three pronged kunais. With lightning speed and precision he threw them towards the Akatsuki members. Kisame was about to bring his sword to deflect them when he was grabbed by Itachi and flinged to the hall as Naruto appeared in front of him with a rasengan in hand.

"Dammit Kisame pay attention and stop underestimating your opponent" Itachi said as Kisame got up. "You remember what happened when you kidnapped Hinata" Itachi said and Kisame pouted. According to Kisame, Hinata was a slippery bitch and she didn't go down without a fight. Hinata managed to land a few juuken strikes that would have crippled anyone else and kicked him were the sun doesn't shine but thanks to his sword, Samehada, he managed to reopen his chakra points and heal any damage.

"Fine" Kisame replied and both took a stance. The brat might not be that good but the hirashin technique wasn't to be underestimated and apparently the brat knew the rasengan was well.

Itachi activated his sharingan and both Sharingan users locked eyes as if measuring the power beneath them. Itachi was surprised when he saw Naruto's chakra aura around him. He seemed to radiate a power but in a calm way. His chakra seemed powerful and violent but yet Naruto was calm and collected.

"Be careful Kisame, his chakra levels are on par with yours" Itachi said and Kisame laughed.

"Finally a challenge, we might need to change the location if this escalates." Kisame said snickering. He never knew someone that had as much chakra as him and finding such opponent was always good.

"We can't prolong this fight or Jiraiya might sense his chakra" Itachi explained and locked eyes with Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but this is where it ends" Itachi said and Naruto got confused to what Itachi was taking about. Itachi talked as if his next move would ensure his victory. Naruto watched as Itachi closed his eyes and concentrated. The moment he opened the ordinary three tomoed sharingan was replaced by a three pointed shuriken.

"Tsukuyomi" Itachi said the moment his eyes opened.

"You are using those eyes to much Itachi-san" Kisame said as Itachi caught Naruto in his genjutsu.

"It was necessary. He knew how to use the hirashin and was going to prove himself difficult to catch" Itachi explained.

**## Tsukuyomi World ##**

Naruto's world shifted into another completely different. Naruto was now in an open field but the sky was red and clouds and sun deep black. Suddenly Itachi appeared in front of him staring intently at him as if studying him.

"So this is the Tsukuyomi" Naruto said as he studied the illusion.

"This is the ultimate genjutsu of the mangekyo sharingan. In here I am god; I control everything, even time itself. Three days in here are but three seconds in the real world." Itachi explained as Naruto was suddenly trapped in a wooden cross and Itachi appeared in front of him with a sword.

"You seem very proficient in this genjutsu" Naruto said and turned to lock eye with Itachi. "How is your eyesight these days?" Naruto innocently asked and Itachi froze.

"_He couldn't have…its impossible…not even the tablet says that the mangekyo blinds the user"_ Itachi thought as he eyed Naruto very carefully and wearily.

"How do you know?" Itachi asked actually interested.

"I know a lot Itachi and I know you will eventually end up blind" Naruto cryptically said taunting Itachi but he didn't bite. Itachi studied Naruto very carefully particularly his sharingan. His chakra pathways beneath Naruto's eyes seemed very well developed indicating he had the sharingan for years now.

"You really are Madara's grandson. I've noticed that you awakened your eyes a few years ago" Itachi said and Naruto nodded.

"I was five at the time" Naruto explained and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You are skilled…a shame we must take you. Now let's begin" Itachi said and was about to stab Naruto when he got interrupted.

"How about we don't get started" Naruto said and Itachi was surprised by his statement. Suddenly Naruto's eyes started spinning until it turned into a complete new pattern.

"_A mangekyo?"_ Itachi asked surprised. He would never in a million on years expect Naruto to have advanced his sharingan to the next level.

Suddenly the whole world froze and Itachi was rooted in place. Piece by piece the Tsukuyomi world started shattering until it remained nothing but pieces on the floor, like a mirror breaking. Moments later Naruto was back in the real world still staring at Itachi.

**## Real World ##**

Kisame was about to ask what happened when Itachi fell to his knees clutching his head in pain and bleeding from his eyes. "You broke my Tsukuyomi" Itachi asked but it was more a statement as he noticed that Naruto wasn't even affected by the genjutsu and he broke it like nothing.

"Jinchuurikis are immune to illusions. You should now that" Naruto said taunting Itachi and Kisame reacted by swinging his sword and trying to smack Naruto but to his surprise his sword phased right through Naruto. When the sword left his body, Naruto turned and tried to slam a rasengan into his chest but to Naruto's surprised the rasengan was absorbed into the sword.

"_That was like Madara's technique…is it because he is his grandson?"_ Itachi thought as he watched Kisame's sword phase right through Naruto.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked when he noticed his rasengan being literally eaten by his sword.

"My sword absorbs chakra, ninjutsu is useless against me" Kisame said laughing and tried another swing making Naruto jump back.

"_Then taijutsu is the only thing left"_ Naruto thought and looked back at Itachi who was still recovering from Naruto breaking his illusion. "_Ninjutsu is useless as long he has his sword"_ Naruto mused in thought.

Naruto decided to employ his strongest form of taijutsu. He channeled lightning chakra through his arms and legs to increment his strength and was using his kamui to outmaneuver Kisame.

Naruto jumped in the air and tried a spin kick making Kisame tilt back slightly. Naruto allowed this opening and gave him an upward kick on his arm removing the Samehada from his grasp.

Naruto picked the sword by the hilt but was surprised when the sword's hilt expanded and shredded his hand's skin making him drop the sword on the ground and clutch to his bleeding hand.

Taking this advantage Naruto was forced to duck under a kick. Kisame saw Naruto duck and placing his hands on the ground for support used his other leg to kick his shoulder and throw him back. Naruto used this opportunity and slipped an explosive tag in Kisame's chest without him noticing.

Naruto was pushed back by the kick; he flipped mid air and landed on the ground harmlessly. Kisame's was grinning like a mad man until Naruto placed his right hand on the tiger sign and said "KAI" and the tag exploded killing Kisame.

"Now for you" Naruto said as he walking towards Itachi who was slowly regaining his footing from the pain he got. Naruto was about to attack him when he was kicked from behind and sent flying into the wall.

Naruto shakily got up and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth. He had cracked a rib from that kick but Kurama was already healing him. Thank god he had the fan on his back otherwise that kick would have done a lot more damage.

Naruto got up to see who was the author of said kick and noticed Kisame was grinning at him. "I know for sure you weren't a clone" Naruto said surprised to see Kisame back to his feet like nothing had happened.

"As long as I have chakra my sword heals me for everything. I don't tire and I never fall" Kisame said grinning.

"_They are both dangerous opponents. If Itachi can use the Tsukuyomi then he might be able to use those other two"_ Naruto thought.

"Kisame be careful…he has the mangekyo as well" Itachi explained and Kisame took noticed to Naruto's new eyes. He grinned, happy to see that he would have a good fight. Up until now they all were doing lame missions without any worthy adversaries.

Naruto was about to dash towards them when he received information from his clone.

**## With Naruto's clone ##**

Naruto identified Hinata's marker and noticed she was about a mile from their current location. He pulled the marker and was teleported to Hinata's location. He arrived at some room with everything dark.

He activated his sharingan to scan his surroundings when he noticed Hinata tied to a chair all beat up with blood dripping from her lips. Naruto quickly made his way towards her and gently lifted her head to notice she was barely awake but at least she was alive.

"Hinata, Hinata?" Naruto asked gently shaking her from her slumber.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata barely manage to ask. Her voice was slipping and she was in pain all over.

"Don't worry, you are safe now" Naruto said and warped her into his sharingan dimension and placed her down on the floor since he didn't exactly have a bed on his dimension.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" Naruto said and in a poof of smoke Kagura appeared.

"Kagura hurry and help Hinata" Naruto quickly said not even giving her time to realize where she was. Kagura immediately dropped next to Hinata and started doing a routine exam on her body. She was a bit bruised but she didn't seem to have any external wounds.

"Where are we?" Kagura asked. She looked at her surroundings and she was sitting on some metal cube. She looked around and there was nothing at the horizon but more cubes. The sky was pitch black, no sun, no clouds, no sound, no wind, nothing but emptiness and darkness.

"We are in my pocket dimension created by my sharingan. We are safe here" Naruto explained as Kagura was healing Hinata.

"She has multiple cracked ribs as well her left leg and a dislocated shoulder" Kagura explained and Naruto clenched his fists, they were going to pay.

"N-Naru..." Hinata tried to say.

"Shhh...don't talk Hinata. Rest now, you are safe" Naruto explained and gently kissed her forehead and she went to sleep.

"Kagura take care of her, I need to inform the boss" Naruto said. Naruto saw Kagura nodding and dispelled in smoke.

**## Back to Naruto ##**

"You hurt Hinata-chan...you are going to pay" Naruto said and they both braced themselves for what was coming. Their leader warned them about engaging a jinchuuriki or even worse...a pissed off jinchuuriki.

"_Come Kurama"_ Naruto said to his partner.

"**Yes...let's show them what happens when they hurt our mates**" Kurama replied and started sending his chakra to Naruto. In the real world Naruto was started to get enveloped in a blood red chakra cloak. His eyes maintained his mangekyou activated but his whiskers became more defined and his fangs elongated.

Behind Naruto were nine chakra tails swinging wildly. "**YOU ARE GOING TO PAY"** Naruto said and in a shockwave he launched himself at the top of his speed towards Itachi. The shockwave blew up the hall of the hotel and destroyed part of the wall; they all jumped out. Itachi and Kisame were running out of town with a pissed jinchuuriki on their tail.

Both of them shared the same thought "_Shiiiiit"_

**## With Jiraiya ##**

Jiraiya was happily walking through town showing his date some fun and winning a few prizes for her. Jiraiya didn't know if today was a special day but the stores were bursting with activity and providing multiple games for tourists.

"You see that?" Jiraiya asked and the woman giggled at his excitement. He did manage to break all the plates but it was nothing special for a shinobi.

Suddenly a massive amount of chakra washed through the city and even the civilians were panicking and running like wild chickens from the feeling they got.

"_Dammit Naruto" _Jiraiya thought as he was preparing to run towards his godson.

"Sorry but I have to leave" Jiraiya said and jumped away from his company quickly running towards his godson.

**## With Orochimaru and Kabuto ##**

Both of them felt the Kyuubi's chakra being unleashed and it wasn't very far from their location. It felt like he was about five, six miles away from them.

"Looks like the kyuubi brat is in town" Orochimaru said chuckling "Though I wonder what he could be doing to be using this amount of the kyuubi's chakra" Orochimaru wondered.

"It might be the Akatsuki" Kabuto provided an explanation "Should we go help?" Kabuto asked.

"Naruto-kun can take care of himself" Orochimaru said chuckling evilly. "After all I don't pick weak and ordinary vessels" Orochimaru explained.

"But Sasuke-kun isn't even close to the level of Naruto-kun" Kabuto said.

"How very true" Orochimaru agreed "However Sasuke is driven by vengeance and he will be easier to convince and he also has the sharingan. I would prefer Naruto-kun above all others since he even has the mangekyo but he won't come easily" Orochimaru explained and Kabuto nodded.

**## With Tsunade and Shizune ##**

Both women were at a bar with Tsunade drinking herself stupid with sake. After what she just heard from Orochimaru it wasn't particularly hard to understand why she was doing this.

Even though Tsunade was lightly drunk both of them could easily feel the chakra that washed through the whole town. The chakra felt like power beyond anything, it felt like transcended human understanding.

"Tsunade-sama do you feel that?" Shizune asked shivering. She knows very well what the kyuubi did to Konoha fourteen years ago.

"Uh?" Tsunade asked lifting her head from the table. Her cheeks were red from all the alcohol she had ingested. "That's…Kyuubi" Tsunade said and she was performing a self healing technique design to quickly purge the sake from her system.

"Shizune let's go" Tsunade said picking up her jacket and running out of the bar heading towards the chakra source.

"Hai" Shizune replied following her sensei.

**## Back with Naruto ##**

Itachi and Kisame were running out of town with Naruto hot on their trails. They stopped near an empty field and decided to make their stand there.

"Kisame we can't prolong this. Jiraiya definitely sensed the Kyuubi's chakra" Itachi stressed out and Kisame nodded.

"What do you suggest?" Kisame asked. He dropped the playful attitude and took a more serious one. Any jinchuuriki using their bijuu would be a dangerous opponent.

"The Tsukuyomi is useless and using it again would most likely knock me out" Itachi explained. "Keep him busy. The backslash from Tsukuyomi weakened me and I need to gather chakra for the next move" Itachi said and Kisame nodded.

"**So you finally stopped running?**" Naruto asked approaching both Akatsuki members. He was calmly walking towards them in all fours. Itachi jumped slightly back and started concentrating while Kisame stood his ground to face off against Naruto.

"**Let's play"** Naruto said and rushed Kisame at blinding speeds but Kisame wasn't an S-rank shinobi for nothing and could track him rather well.

He quickly approached Kisame and tried to punch him by extending his chakra arm but Kisame jumped to the side. Naruto brought his chakra claw down again but Kisame blocked it with his sword and absorbed the chakra destroying the chakra hand.

"**So you can even absorb bijuu's chakra?**" Naruto asked surprised. Bijuu's chakra was one of the most potent ones out there.

"Yes and by the looks of it Samehada likes your chakra" Kisame said grinning as Samehada was shaking with excitement at eating such good chakra.

"Suiton - Baku Suishouha (Great Exploding Water Wave)" Kisame said and pumped his lungs full of chakra expelling a gigantic wave of water that came crashing into the ground. Naruto jumped up to avoid being hit and landed back on the water once it calmed down.

"**Raiton - Jibashi (Electromagnetic Murder)**" Naruto said and channeled lightning charka through the water trying to shock Kisame but to his surprised the sword absorbed it once again it the water remaining.

"**That sword is annoying"** Naruto said and Kisame laughed.

"I know…isn't it great?" Kisame said.

"Suiton: Goshokuzame (Five Hungry Sharks)" Kisame said and slammed his hand onto the water. As he poured chakra into the water, it started molding until it formed five sharks that started speeding towards Naruto who remained in place.

The sharks quickly arrived near Naruto and flew out of the water trying to eat him but Naruto just swatted them away like flies using his fan. In just a second all the sharks disintegrated back into water.

Acting on the surprised face of Kisame he quickly threw a three pronged kunai towards him as fast as he could. Kisame snapped out of his stupor and jumped as far as he could and managed to avoid a rasengan to his chest.

"_It seems Naruto-kun's range is limited to about 15 feet from the kunais"_ Itachi concluded as he watched Naruto's hirashin. Itachi was gathering up chakra but he could still watch and analyze the battle for any weakness Naruto may have.

"Kisame stay 15 feet away from the kunais" Itachi yelled out and Kisame nodded.

"_He figured it out_" Naruto thought a bit surprised but Itachi wasn't called a prodigy for nothing.

Naruto was busy in his thoughts he didn't he noticed Kisame appear right behind. "Suiton - Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison)" Kisame said and water enveloped Naruto trapping him inside a water bubble.

"I got you now" Kisame said grinning.

"**No you don't**" Naruto said and using his Kamui he simple walked out of the bubble much to the surprised face of Kisame. Naruto took the moment and with a well placed kick threw his Samehada away from him.

Naruto channeled chakra to his right hand and a swirling sound could be heard. "Oodama Rasengan" Naruto said but he still couldn't maintain his big rasengan and it destabilized blowing up in front of him.

Kisame's chest got a few deep wounds like they were made with claws and was thrown backwards bleeding from his chests. Samehada quickly approached his master and healed him. In just a few seconds Kisame was back on his feet.

"_I really hate that sword"_ Naruto thought sighing. If he didn't find a way to rid him off that sword permanently this would go on until one of them ran out of chakra.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)**" Naruto said and this time sent a big fireball powered with the kyuubi's chakra towards Itachi who wouldn't be able to dodge in time.

Kisame quickly appeared in front of Itachi and said "Suiton - Suijinheki (Water Wall)" and a water wall rose up and blocked the fireball creating a mist of steam that quickly dissipated as it was an open field.

Naruto, using the mist as cover, made shadow clones that took his place while the original went beneath the water and underground. Kisame was quickly running towards Naruto to keep him busy and away from Itachi so he didn't realize it was only a clone.

"**Shadow Clone Explosion**" the clone Naruto said and exploded. Kisame brought his sword in time and blocked the fire and jumped back to find Naruto only to see him right in front of Itachi.

The original Naruto quickly rose from the ground right in front of Itachi. Naruto's eyes were glowing with power. Naruto locked eyes with Itachi and whispered "Tsukuyomi"

**## Naruto's Tsukuyomi World ##**

Naruto dragged Itachi into his own genjutsu. Naruto after seeing Itachi's Tsukuyomi knew how to perform it. Since Naruto's Tsukuyomi was copied from Itachi, his world was similar. The sky was red with sun and clouds being pitch black.

"Welcome to my world. In here I'm god; I control everything, even time itself" Naruto said smirking and taking a page from Itachi's book.

"Very impressive Naruto-kun to be able to use this technique on your first try" Itachi said.

"Thank you" Naruto said and like Itachi he started stabbing Itachi with swords over and over but Itachi didn't scream or wince once.

"But…" Itachi said and Naruto focused on him "You are still far away from mastering it" Itachi said and the Tsukuyomi snapped like a twig and they were brought back to the real world.

**## Real World ##**

Naruto was brought forcefully to the real world and arrived just in time to duck under a swing from Samehada. However the sword still grazed him and yanked a chunk of his chakra forcing Naruto into a three tailed state.

"_Damn…that sword can eat"_ Naruto thought as he looked towards Samehada who seemed to grow in size quite a bit.

"This is it Naruto-kun" Itachi said and his right eye started bleeding. "Amaterasu" Itachi said and around Naruto, black flames appeared out of nowhere and started burning Naruto.

Naruto was enveloped in the black flames and his three tailed cloak proved useless against the heat and power of the flames. Naruto quickly activated his Kamui and walked out of the flames with his skin scorched.

"What…he can even avoid the Amaterasu flames" Itachi said astonished. He would never expect Naruto's mangekyo powers to be this powerful. "_It only proves that Madara is a real menace"_ Itachi thought. If Naruto is this powerful and such young age he didn't even want to think what power Madara could have.

Naruto took a couple of heavy breaths and recomposed himself. Kurama had already healed the scorched skin so Naruto was good to go. Naruto looked carefully at the black flames and analyzed them as best he could.

"_So that's the Amaterasu_" Naruto thought and Kurama nodded as he had seen them before. "_If I didn't have the Kamui I would resort to fuuinjutsu but it would take time"_ Naruto pondered in thought.

"_So that's how they are created_" Naruto thought to himself "_By making the particles vibrate to insane levels he summons intense flames and, by making them absorb the radiation, it sustains the vibrations and makes their color black"_ Naruto concluded after looking very carefully at the flames. He would have to try this later but it was time to end this.

"**Naruto be careful…he may be able to use the Susanoo"** Kurama warned him. Itachi had already used two of three powers of his eyes.

"_I will_" Naruto replied as he watching them very carefully. Itachi looked like he was about to faint. Being a half blood with a mangekyo must be very taxing and painful.

"The brat is tough" Kisame said. Kisame was relatively healthy and his chakra reserves weren't even winded much like Naruto. Itachi on the other hand was a mess.

"**Time to end this**" Naruto said before coiling himself with his three tails around him. Naruto was enveloped in a blackish purple barrier that blocked Kisame's view of Naruto. A second later the barrier exploded with a roar and their eyes widened to what they saw.

It was Naruto however it wasn't the one they knew. Naruto was now completely enveloped in the Kyuubi's chakra as it became his own skin. His ears were bigger, his eyes were still blood red with the mangekyo and he had four tails in his back. This was his version 2 cloak and he looked like a miniature Kyuubi.

"**Ready?**" the "Kyuubified" Naruto asked smirking.

"You think you can scare us?" Kisame rhetorically asked before flashing through hand seals and slamming his hands on the remaining water.

"Suiton: Senshokukō (A Thousand Hungry Sharks)" Kisame said and from the water countless sharks emerged all going towards our blonde.

As the sharks were coming closer, Naruto simply raised his right hand/paw and slammed it to the ground with huge force. A big shockwave emerged and vaporized all the sharks along with the water. When the dust settled down there was nothing more than a crater with Kisame holding Itachi.

"We have severally underestimated the brat" Kisame said taking deep breaths and Itachi gave him a look the clearly said "You think?"

They didn't have time to think as Naruto was preparing his next attack. His tails were coiled around Naruto ending just above his head. Blue and red chakra was seen floating in the air. Suddenly all the chakra started compressing until it formed a perfect sphere still hovering mid air.

Both Kisame and Itachi were watching very carefully just what he was about to do until he swallowed the charka sphere. "He ate it?" Kisame asked out loud.

Naruto had just eaten the ball when Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune arrived at the scene. "Naruto is that you in there?" Jiraiya asked but Naruto couldn't exactly speak right now.

"Jiraiya what is happening?" Tsunade asked to her teammate. She didn't have much experience in fighting Jinchuurikis or using seals.

"**Brace yourselves**" Naruto managed to say before the ball exploded in his stomach making him look like a hamster. From Naruto's mouth came smoke and it was clear that something was about to come out.

"**Bijuudama"** Naruto said and reddish ball of energy exploded from Naruto's mouth going with tremendous speed towards both Akatsuki members. Itachi's eyes glowed just before the energy ball hit them and exploded destroying everything.

The ground was shaking like an earthquake, the wind was furiously pushing everything back and everything was torn apart, even the earth itself was destroyed.

"What in the wor…"Jiraiya was cut off as he had summoned the stomach of a toad to protect himself along with Tsunade and Shizune from the blast and the heat the wind was carrying.

The blast was over and the dust was clearing and right in front of Naruto there was nothing more than destruction. Around Naruto was a 20 meter wide crater but the real damage was directly in front of him, a 100 meter path that was blasted away.

As the dust cleared, Jiraiya dropped his shield and his jaw dropped at the destruction ahead of him. The whole plain where they stood was now nothing more than rubble. Kisame and Itachi were still alive as Itachi had a reddish humanoid barrier around him.

"**That's it Naruto. The Susanoo…"** Kurama said from his mind and Naruto watched as Itachi rose from the ground with his Susanoo still active.

"_The shield withstood a low powered bijuudama"_ Naruto replied to his partner.

"**That is just a watered down version of it. The real Susanoo can destroy mountains by itself**" Kurama explained and Naruto got giddy.

"Kisame we are leaving" Itachi said and fainted. Kisame picked him up and as fast as he could shunshined away from the area. They were barely holding against Naruto but now Jiraiya and Tsunade had arrived.

"Naruto…are you in there?" Jiraiya asked as he approached the Kyuubified Naruto with caution.

"**Yes…**it's me" Naruto said as he dropped his cloak and sat on the ground to catch his breath.

"What in the world was that?" Jiraiya almost yelled out pointing towards the blast field.

"That was the bijuu's ultimate attack. It's called a bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball) and that is what my father based the rasengan on" Naruto explained as he got up to his feet and cleaned his forehead of sweat.

"You picked the best time to go peek at the hot springs…they kidnapped Hinata" Naruto said and Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Did you get her back?" Jiraiya asked.

"I did but she was injured. I've got a medical fox taking care of her" Naruto explained and turned to see Tsunade and Shizune looking at him with their jaws on the ground.

"By the way…I found Tsunade" Jiraiya said and everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey there….baa-chan"

Like it? R&R

Can't have them dying yet, I have plans for Itachi that are different from cannon btw.


	28. 28 - Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HINATA DOES.

About teleporting Samehada to Kamui's dimension, I didn't think of that when I was writing xD. Like I said he can so much it's hard to remember everything.

How Hinata was kidnapped you will see now in flashback.

**BlackAce5ds**: He will, in time.

**Kurama GKS:** Damn slow down xD. He will get the rinnegan but in this fic he won't mix elements to make other kekkei genkais...so no Futton, Hyoton, Mokuton...

**Chapter 28 - Reunion**

"Hey there...baa-chan (Grandmother)" Naruto said with a small smile as he was watching Tsunade and another girl who was with her, he had finally found the last bit of family he had. Although his grandmother was supposed to be around sixty years old she didn't look older than thirty and it was no lie when they said that Senju Tsunade was one of the most beautiful women on earth.

Tsunade was just staring at the blonde in front of her that had just decimated the field where they were standing. The moment he turned her breath got caught in her throat. The moment she saw what he looked like, that golden blonde hair, those deep blue eyes like an ocean and when Jiraiya called him Naruto she started shaking.

"_He's a carbon copy of Minato with longer hair_" Tsunade was thinking. After all this time she thought she was alone in this world, that her family was all gone and now she finds her grandson not even ten feet in front of her smiling at her.

Tsunade didn't know what to think or do and did the only thing she felt was right. She blurred right pass Jiraiya and Shizune and engulfed Naruto in a deep hug while crying in happiness.

"N-Naruto-kun" Tsuande whispered while hugging him fiercely as if he wasn't real. Tears were rolling off her eyes and falling to his shirt.

"B-Ba-Baa-chan" Naruto replied while sobbing and hugging her back. He had finally found family and he was happy that Tsunade didn't reject him or leave him if her reaction was anything to measure by.

Jiraiya and Shizune watched the scene with smiles on their faces. This was what Tsunade needed, she needed a small bit of her family back and she got it in the form of her long thought dead grandson.

They ended the hug and Tsunade cleaned her tears while her eyes were still red. She crouched in front of him. "Let me take a good look at you" Tsunade said. Her voice filled with so much happiness with was intoxicating. Naruto just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head much like his father did.

Tsunade was observing Naruto as best as she could. He had long blonde hair with bangs that framed his face and slightly covered his right eye. His eyes were deep blue like an ocean and he had three whiskers marks on each cheek.

"You are so cute" Tsuande squealed and hugged him again making the others sweat drop. "I bet you have a horde of fan girls back home" Tsunade said laughing. She seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened today. She was finally happy and didn't want to let go of this feeling.

"Speaking of girls" Naruto said breaking the hug. "I'll be right back" Naruto and swirled away into his eyes. Tsunade caught the blood red sharingan eyes but filed it for later questions.

Naruto reappeared not even a second later with a girl in his arms and a small fox on his shoulders. Hinata had already been healed and was now sleeping peacefully.

"Who is she?" Tsunade asked as she watched the girl that Naruto was carrying bridal style.

"She is Hyuuga Hinata, my girlfriend" Naruto explained and Tsunade nodded. He figured that a fine looking brat like him would already been snatched by someone but she would see if the girl was worthy it.

"She was kidnapped by Itachi and Kisame but I managed to get her back and summon a healing fox" Naruto explained and turned towards Tsunade. "Can you check her just to make sure?" Naruto asked and Tsunade bit her lips. As long there wasn't blood she would be fine.

Tsunade hands started glowing green and started scanning Hinata's body from head to toe. She seemed to stop briefly on top of her chest as if assessing the damage. "She had a couple of broken ribs and dislocated shoulder but she is fine now. She only needs to rest" Tsunade explained and Naruto sighed in relief.

"I owe you Kagura" Naruto said.

"Not at all Naruto-sama" Kagura said and disappeared in smoke.

"Look at the mess you made" Jiraiya said to Naruto and kicking a piece of rubble on the ground.

"They kidnapped Hinata-chan so I tried to kill them for real. I wasn't messing around against them" Naruto said in a serious voice and Jiraiya could only nod as he watched the devastation in front of him.

"What flames are these?" Jiraiya mused out loud looking intently at the black flames that were burning the rock and showing no signs of stopping.

"Those are Amaterasu flames" Naruto said and Jiraiya looked at him. "They can only be summoned by a mangekyou sharingan and can't be extinguished by anyone except the one who summoned them in the first place. They will burn for seven days and seven nights. They are hot as the sun and can turn anything to ashes" Naruto explained and Jiraiya's eyes widened. That was some powerful katon jutsu right there.

"You said a mangekyou?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto nodded. "Does that mean you can do it as well"? Jiraiya asked. That would be a major power boost to Naruto if he was able to perform this technique.

"I know how it works so I just need to try it" Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded. "And I also know how to the other one the Tsukuyomi" Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded again. Naruto was becoming more and more powerful by the day and these two techniques he just gained would make him deadly against anyone.

"So I wasn't seeing things when you warped away with some technique" Tsunade said towards Naruto. "How can you have the sharingan…you are no Uchiha" Tsunade stated.

"Actually I have Uchiha blood" Naruto said and Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What do you know of my father's parents?" Naruto asked.

"He is an orphan, he never knew his parents" Tsunade replied and Naruto smiled. He never got tired of the people's faces when he told them about his grandfather.

"That is not true" Naruto said grinning at her grandmother "He knew very well who is father was and lived with him for the first five years of his life" Naruto said and Tsunade concentrated on him.

"Don't leave me hanging…tell me" Tsunade said and Naruto picked the fan from this back and placed it on the ground grabbing it by the hilt.

"Is that?" Tsunade asked and her eyes widened when she piece everything together.

"My grandfather was Uchiha Madara" Naruto said and laughed at her expression. She was gapping like a fish out of water and Shizune was pale as a white sheet. "This was his fan and he passed it on to my father and now it belongs to me" Naruto explained.

"B-Bu-But…" Tsunade tried to say but her voice wasn't quite reaching.

"Madara-jiji didn't die when he fought Hashirama-jiji and later on had a son and named him…Namikaze Minato" Naruto explained.

"_Who am I to doubt him_" Tsunade thought to herself chuckling. Until now she didn't even now Naruto was alive to begin with.

"How about we continue this at the hotel" Naruto suggested and everyone nodded and left towards the hotel that Naruto had rented.

"Ero-sennin" Naruto said and got a tick mark from the old pervert and laughs from both women "I should warn you about the hotel" Naruto cryptically said.

**## Back at the Hotel ##**

The hotel itself was...mostly... fine if you don't count the chunk that was missing on the right side of the building. When Naruto entered his cloaked version and sped towards Itachi and Kisame he unleashed a shockwave that tore down almost half the building.

"I HATE SHINOBI" the owner of the hotel was yelling through the streets while trying to clean up as best as he could. Not that a broom would help much against big chunks of rock and concrete.

The owner turned around only to find the one responsible for said disaster calmly walking towards him. "YOUUUU" the owner yelled towards the blonde pointing at him "LOOK AT THIS MESS" the owner yelled.

"Don't worry" Naruto said trying to calm the owner down "My godfather here will gladly pay for everything" Naruto and said and Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Jiraiya yelled out grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt. "Why should I pay?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically. "You were the one that blew up the hotel" Jiraiya explained.

"They found me and hurt Hinata because you decided to chase some tail" Naruto explained and Jiraiya scoffed. "Besides I've seen your money book and this won't even scratch the surface" Naruto said and Jiraiya got suspicious.

"How do you know that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Always look underneath the underneath. Besides, my eyes see more than chakra you know" Naruto said grinning. "So pay the man and let's find another place so Hinata-chan can rest properly" Naruto said and Jiraiya reluctantly agreed. He went to his pockets only to find his wallet missing and in the hands of Tsunade who was already negotiating with the hotel owner making Jiraiya cry anime tears.

"_Life is so unfair"_ Jiraiya thought crying in his mind.

Suddenly Naruto felt Hinata stir and looked down at her. It appeared all that noise around them woke up his sleeping beauty. She tiredly opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Naruto.

"Hey there sleepy head" Naruto said watching Hinata open her eyes and look at him. "How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"I'm good" Hinata said and watched her surroundings "I think I can walk" Hinata said and Naruto shook his head denying.

"You just woke up, besides I like carrying you" Naruto said and kissed her forehead making her snuggle closer to him.

"KAWAI" Shizune yelled out. "That's adorable" Shizune said fawning over both of them like a fan girl. Jiraiya was scribbling furiously on his notebook not even noticing Tsunade.

"IF YOU USE MY GRANDSON FOR YOUR RESEARCH I'LL REMOVE THE THING THAT MAKES YOU A MAN" Tsunade shouted to the heavens and Jiraiya stiffened and quickly placed his notebook on his pockets.

"H-Have mercy" Jiraiya pleaded on his knees.

"Sorry…all out of mercy" Tsunade said cracking her fingers and figuratively rolling up her sleeves.

"_Scary…"_ Naruto thought watching his grandmother beat his godfather to a bloody pulp. Jiraiya was screaming and asking for her to stop but she didn't even waver.

"_Oh lord…the pain_" Jiraiya thought.

Naruto decided it was time to save his godfather from Tsunade's wrath. "How about we go for dinner?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya sighed in relief when the onslaught stopped.

"Sounds good" Tsunade replied and kicked Jiraiya one last time where the sun doesn't shine making wince in pain and gently nurse his manly parts. All the time he was cursing the blondes around him.

**## Restaurant ##**

The group found a small restaurant that had a few tables open since the others were all full due the massive amount of tourists around town. They were all seated in a small table with Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraiya in one side and Naruto and Hinata in the other. The menu was a few sardines with rice while Tsunade and Jiraiya were drinking sake.

"So brat how is the life?" Tsuande asked while sipping bit of sake. She wanted to know about her grandson's life since she wasn't there for the beginning of his life.

"It was rough in my early years but I'm good now" Naruto said and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"_Rough?_" Tsunade wondered what he meant exactly.

"Actually since the chunnin exams they stopped calling me demon and trying to kill" Naruto blurted out only for Tsunade's face to twist into one of anger. She forgot the Naruto was a jinchuuriki and she knew very well how most of them were treated in their village.

"Did they hurt you?" Tsunade asked with so much fire in her eyes that the table slightly cracked from the pressure of her fists.

"Don't worry they are over it now" Naruto said calming her down. "I showed them I had the sharingan and that I belonged to the Senju clan and now they almost worship me" Naruto said shaking his head. How could they be so superficial? Naruto was a demon one day and the next he was the prince of Konoha. "But I hold no grudge against them" Naruto said.

"You do realize that once you make chunnin you will be able to take the clan seat and will be forced into CRA right?" Tsunade asked. The CRA was the thing that drove her out of the village in the first place and when Kushina died she nothing to go back for.

"I'm an elite chunnin by the way and I have already refused the CRA" Naruto said chuckling.

"Elite Chunnin?...a brat like you?... where's the vest?" Tsunade taunted him.

"I don't like wearing the vest and didn't you see what I did to those Akatsuki members?... they were both kage level shinobi" Naruto explained grinning back.

"Oh please that was all the Kyuubi's doing" Tsunade said waving him off.

"**I like her**" Kurama said from Naruto's mind.

"_You like anyone that praises you_" Naruto replied sweat dropping.

"Fine be that way" Naruto said pouting and everyone laughed.

"How did you refuse the CRA?" Tsunade asked. "It's mandatory by law" Tsunade explained.

"Simple. I threatened to leave the village if they forced me into it" Naruto said grinning and Tsunade chuckled.

"By the way Jiraiya why are you here?" Tsunade asked and Jiraiya sighed as the might be a difficult conversation.

"Sensei as asked us to find you and tell you that you've been chosen for Godaime Hokage" Jiraiya asked and Tsunade sighed.

The moment Jiraiya said sensei wanted her to become Hokage she remembered what happened with Orochimaru. She agreed to meet with them in one week and if she cured her arms he would destroy Konoha.

"I'm going back to the village but it isn't to be hokage" Tsunade replied and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Sensei sent me a letter saying Naruto was dead the night the Kyuubi attacked" Tsunade explained.

"What?" Naruto asked. "That doesn't make any sense. He was the one that told me of you in the first place" Naruto explained.

"Something is off here" Jiraiya said. "What did the letter look like?" Jiraiya asked.

"Normal kage letter with his signature and stamp" Tsunade explained. The letter was long gone and she destroyed it the moment she read it.

"There isn't anyone else for the hokage position" Jiraiya reasoned.

"How about you?" Tsunade asked.

"My spy network is too important for the village besides, I'm not the type of man to be behind a desk eight hours a day" Jiraiya replied.

"I'm not becoming hokage...it's a fools job" Tsunade said and Naruto subconsciously activated his sharingan and started glaring at Tsunade.

"How dare you say that?" Naruto asked. "Hashirama-jiji, Tobirama-jiji, my father, all of our family took the hokage position and died defending the village they love" Naruto was explaining.

"Exactly...they all died for nothing" Tsunade said.

"They died protecting the village they loved and we should continue their legacy and protect the village they created" Naruto said but Tsunade seemed reluctant to agree until a devious thought crossed Naruto's mind.

"How about a bet?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya smirked.

"What kind of bet?" Tsunade asked focused on Naruto.

"You and me outside. If I kick your ass you return to the village and become hokage" Naruto said and Tsunade pondered.

"_He's just a gennin_" Tsunade thought. "I agree but if you lose I'll get all of your money and no Kyuubi" Tsunade said.

"I agree" Naruto replied.

"Let's take it outside then" Tsunade said and they all walked outside to the middle of the street.

"This was all going so well" Hinata said sighing and both Jiraiya and Shizune agreed.

**## Outside ##**

On the outside Naruto and Tsunade were facing each other while Jiraiya, Shizune and Hinata were at the side watching.

"Last time to back out" Tsunade said giving him a chance.

"I never give up and I never surrender because… to be hokage, is my dream" Naruto said with unbreakable fire behind his eyes. Sharingan eyes for that matter. Tsunade smirked and she swore she saw a visage of Nawaki behind Naruto.

"Do as you wish...if you win I'll throw in this necklace as well" Tsunade and Shizune's jaw dropped as well Jiraiya's.

"Hashirama's necklace uhm?" Naruto mused. "Let's go then" Naruto said as he took his stance.

"Tsunade I should warn you..." Jiraiya was saying but was cut off.

"Please Jiraiya I can take care of a gennin" Tsunade said smirking. "Even if he is an elite chunnin I still got him" Tsunade said. Even though she didn't say it, she wanted Naruto to win but she wasn't going to make things easy.

"It's ironic" Hinata said and got confused faces from everyone. "The descendants of Hashirama and Madara are facing each other again" Hinata said and they chuckled.

"Very true" Jiraiya replied and all of them focused on the fight. Tsunade didn't have any stance; she was just standing there with her arms on her waist. Naruto was eyeing her carefully with his sharingan blazing.

Deciding to try and scare her off a little he made his sharingan start spinning very slowly. Tsunade watched carefully his spinning constantly checking for chakra anomalies in her chakra network to look out for genjutsu.

Naruto started speeding off his sharingan until it started mutating slightly. Eventually the sharingan started to slow down and the normal pattern was long gone and replaced by deep black eyes with a broken red circle with three circles in them.

"_A mangekyou?_" Tsunade wondered in thought as she watched Naruto's eyes very carefully. She dropped the care free attitude and took a basic stance. She may never have faced an Uchiha with a mangekyou but her father had warned about the powers those eyes had and that they weren't to be taken lightly.

"Tsukuyomi" Naruto said and Tsunade's eyes widened just before her world disappeared and was replaced by Naruto's Tsukuyomi world.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked as she walked around Naruto's world.

"Welcome to my strongest genjutsu" Naruto said popping out of nowhere and standing in front of Tsunade "In here I'm god and I control everything, even time itself. Three days here are but three seconds on the real world" Naruto explained and Tsunade realized in just what mess she was.

"This is the second time I tried this jutsu and my control still sucks but it should be enough to hold you" Naruto said and Tsunade got pinned to a cross and Naruto stood there in front of her with a sword.

"What are you going to do?" Tsunade asked. She didn't want to believe Naruto would torture her.

"I'm going to...make you laugh to death" Naruto said chuckling evilly and the sword was replaced by a feather.

Naruto started using his feather on Tsunade's sensitive spots. Tsunade bit her lips and tried to hold it but she couldn't. Tsunade bursted out laughing and crying as she couldn't hold the tears.

"HAHAHAHA" Tsunade broke out laughing and crying, she could barely breathe. She wanted to bend over since her stomach hurt but she couldn't as she was pinned to the stake.

"MUAHHH" Naruto laughed evilly at the sight of Tsunade. (A/N: Check out Barney's evil laugh to get an idea www . youtube watch?v=CFg7esxnrXs)

**## Real World – Three Seconds Later ##**

On the outside all of the viewers were oblivious to what was happening. They all heard Naruto call out his genjutsu but they didn't know if Tsunade was caught as they were just staring at each other. Suddenly Tsunade fell to her knees breathing heavily with her eyes puffy red and one could see dried tears in her face.

"Damn brat" Tsunade said back in the real world as she crouched to regain her breathing. Naruto just grinned back at her. It was a just by miracle that Tsunade didn't pass out.

"What did he do?" Jiraiya asked curious.

"He made me laugh for 72 hours straight" Tsunade said and everyone sweat dropped. That was a …peculiar use for a genjutsu.

"I'll get you for that" Tsunade said before she started dashing towards Naruto with her fist cocked.

"_She's using chakra in her fist_" Naruto thought as he watched her approaching with his ems activated. He brought his fan from his back and placed it in front of him. He grabbed the hilt with one hand and the other end with the other hand.

"That's not going to help" Tsunade and slammed her fist hard into the fan. The moment her fist collided the fan, it was like a large bell echoing through the streets. The entire ground shook but Naruto held his ground. His fan didn't crack or waver.

Tsunade was flagger basted that the fan was still in one piece. She didn't even put a dent in that thing. It was true that she wasn't using her strength to the max but that punch was enough to bring down a wall and yet the fan was still in one piece.

Naruto flexed his fan and unleashed and current of air making Tsunade jump back and gain some distance. Naruto placed his left hand in the tiger seal preparing to unleash a fire jutsu when he was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"STOP NARUTO" Jiraiya yelled and both turned to him. "Don't use ninjutsu in the middle of the street baka" Jiraiya explained and Naruto nodded.

Naruto took out a three pronged kunai and threw it at Tsunade who watched it approach very carefully. The moment the kunai was about to pass next to her head Tsunade caught it by the handle and started spinning it around her fingers.

"That wasn't a smart move" Naruto said and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" Tsunade asked.

"Did you notice that kunai isn't ordinary?" Naruto asked with a grin and made Tsunade stop spinning the kunai and look at it carefully and she notice that it was a three pronged kunai with kanji on the handle.

"_He couldn't have_" Tsunade thought just before she saw a bright yellow flash. She was about to turn around when she felt Naruto kicking her ass making her jump in the air and nurse her rear.

"The hell are you doing?" Tsunade asked nursing her butt.

"I win baa-chan" Naruto said grinning with his foxy smirk.

"Care to explain how that is?" Tsunade asked.

"I said I would win if I kicked your ass and I did just that" Naruto said grinning and started laughing at the faces of everyone when the realization hit them all.

"You tricked me" Tsunade said shaking her head. She couldn't win a damn bet to save her life. Hinata just shook her head. She knew Naruto was very devious and sneaky, probably having a fox sealed inside of him increased his cunning as well. She should have seen that coming.

"I did no such thing" Naruto innocently replied. "You agreed to the bet so will you come back with us to the village and become our hokage?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed in defeat and surprisingly relief. She walked calmly to Naruto and kneeled in front of him. She undid her necklace and wrapped it around Naruto's neck kissing his forehead.

"Become a great hokage like your baa-chan" Tsunade said placing her hand above his necklace and his heart. Naruto just smiled and hugged her.

"I'm glad it all worked out for the best" Jiraiya said and turned to Tsunade. "Do I get a kiss to or perhaps a hug?" Jiraiya asked wiggling his eyebrows and proceeded to be buried by Tsunade and her fists.

**## Next Day ##**

After last night's battle everyone got together and went to a hotel to spend the night. It was a pain in the ass for Tsunade to allow Naruto and Hinata to sleep together but in the end she caved but warned them that they were too young for kids.

They were all together eating breakfast silently when Tsunade remembered something. "Naru-chan, why were you fighting those two yesterday anyway?" Tsunade asked and Naruto sighed before starting his explanation.

"Don't call me that…it sounds girly" Naruto whined and Tsunade smirked.

"I like Naru-chan, it sounds better than whiskers-kun" Hinata said giggling making Naruto glare at her. Naruto sighed before starting.

"According to ero-sennin there is an organization called Akatsuki made up by S-rank criminals and they are after the bijuus" Naruto explained and Tsunade's eyes widened. It wasn't very common to see kage level shinobi working together.

"They are rumored to have ten members. Orochimaru used to belong to them until he betrayed them. For now I only know of Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara the Mad Bomber. They are all S-rank" Jiraiya explained.

"By the way Hinata-chan" Naruto said turning to her. "How did they catch you?" Naruto asked.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Naruto and Hinata had just parted ways with Jiraiya since he went towards the woman the blinked his way. They were both going towards the hotel when Hinata felt a chakra presence nearby._

_She activated her byakugan and scanned the nearby roofs trying to pin point the signature. It turned out to be a big mistake. Since Hinata activated her byakugan her vision became almost 360 degrees which meant she couldn't help but to not see a pair of blood red sharingan eyes._

_It was just a small glimpse before Hinata broke the genjutsu it was placed on her but it was good enough to distract her and allow a shadow clone to perform a substitution with her. Hinata was now facing two people which had long black cloaks with red clouds in them and they were both wearing straw hats._

_The moment she was replaced and stood facing both of them, Kisame dashed towards her and tried to kick her in the chest to end this quickly. Hinata turned to the right, side stepping the kick and, charging her hands with chakra, she tried a juuken strike to his right shoulder._

_The attack connected but Kisame remained impassive. Hinata analyzed him with her byakugan and noticed that her strike wasn't laced with chakra when she obviously charged it with. Hinata noticed that the sword had an active chakra network as if it was alive._

"_Did the sword absorb the chakra?" Hinata thought._

"_What do you want?" Hinata asked as she took the basic taijutsu stance._

"_Let me play with her Itachi-san" Kisame said. Itachi said nothing and took a few steps away from both of them. Itachi focused his attention on the far away hotel._

"_What do you want with me?" Hinata asked again._

"_Nothing. What we want is the kyuubi brat" Kisame said grinning and Hinata knew that these two belonged to the Akatsuki and were most likely kage level shinobi. She knew she wouldn't stand much of a chance but she wouldn't go down without a fight._

_Hinata flared her byakugan and Kisame laughed and picked up his sword still wrapped in bandages. Hinata made a few hand seals and disabled her gravity seals and stood ready to face them._

_Kisame started grinning like a mad man and tried a sword slash on Hinata to knock her away. She ducked under the swing. Kisame, using the momentum of his sword, tilted his body and tried to kick her again. Hinata side stepped the kick and jumped in the air. Hinata placed the hands on his leg supporting herself and kicked Kisame in the face knocking him back._

_Kisame got up pissed he got it and ran forward where Hinata was waiting in her defensive stance. He quickly arrived and they exchange a flurry of blows but it Hinata was far too slippery and fast for the slow and wide movements of Kisame and his sword wasn't helping._

_Kisame was becoming more and more pissed. He placed the sword on his back and decided to engage the girl purely on taijutsu. It was a big mistake and Itachi just shook his head. Itachi could clearly see that Hinata had the advantage in taijutsu. She may seem small and weak but that was compensated by her agility and speed._

"_Stay still" Kisame yelled as he couldn't even scratch her. If it was ninjutsu she would already been dead but they couldn't use it because it may alert Jiraiya or Naruto. Hinata was supposed to be used as leverage._

_Hinata ducked under a punch and gave him a juuken strike on his right leg making him kneel. Kisame tried a right hook and Hinata caught it with her left hand and gave him a juuken strike right to his hearth destroying his hearth._

"_Bitch" Kisame said and shakily placed his hands on the sword to get healed. Hinata heard the comment and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine making Kisame's eyes pop out of his sockets, even Itachi cringed and shivered when he saw that._

_Hinata felt a presence behind and turned just to see Itachi give a kick to her shoulder. She got hit and the force of the kick made her turn towards Kisame who had his sword ready and slammed it against Hinata making her fly into the ground. She crashed and was instantly knocked out._

"_She was a slippery bitch" Kisame said huffing at her._

"_I'm tired of telling you to not underestimate your enemies. But you decided to engage in taijutsu against a Hyuuga" Itachi said sighing. "You do realize that if you didn't have that sword, you would have died right?" Itachi asked and Kisame scoffed._

"_Look at her; she's all small and skinny. It looks like she might break at any time" Kisame said pointing at her._

"_Deception is a ninja's greatest weapon. She may look frail but her skill is at least elite jounin level bordering kage level" Itachi said and he remembered the battle with his sharingan. "Give it a couple of years and she will become a force to be reckoned with in taijutsu" Itachi explained._

"_Fine, I get it. Let's just get the brat, he can't be much more difficult than her" Kisame said and towards Hinata, to pick her up and then heads towards Naruto._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"Damn those two" Naruto said clenching his fists. "Next time they will die" Naruto said.

"It was my fault Naruto-kun. I got caught in the first place and then ignored Itachi thinking he wouldn't interfere" Hinata explained sighing.

"Tsunade-sama" Hinata called out and she focused on her. "Could you train me in the medical arts? ...I always wanted to become a combat-medic" Hinata asked. She always had an interest in poisons, antidotes and medicine.

"I'm surprised to see a Hyuuga ask" Tsunade replied surprised "I've tried many times in the past to have Hyuugas as medics due to the byakugan but the Hyuuga Clan couldn't lower itself to practice medicine" Tsunade said scoffing.

"Are you sure Hiashi will allow it?" Tsunade asked and Hinata shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't belong to the Hyuuga Clan anymore" Hinata replied.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked confused thinking she didn't hear her right.

"My _father_ deemed too weak to be the heiress of the clan so he branded me with the caged bird seal and disowned me from the clan when I was eight years old. I've been living with Naruto-kun ever since. That is why we are so comfortable sleeping together" Hinata explained and Tsunade got pissed.

That wasn't the leaf village her father had created. They treated jinchuuriki like garbage and left their own children to fend to themselves. She never liked the Hyuugas but this had just hit a new low.

"You don't have the seal" Tsunade said as she watched her forehead.

"Naruto-kun managed to removed it" Hinata replied and Tsunade raised an eyebrow. So the brat was a seal master, he was just full of surprises.

"I will train you Hinata" Tsunade said and Hinata nodded thanking her.

"I need to talk to you about something" Tsunade said and they all stopped eating and focused on her. "I'm supposed to meet with Orochimaru in six days" Tsunade said and silence reigned at the table.

"I suppose he wants you to heal him for what I've done to him" Naruto said. It was the only logical outcome as to why Orochimaru would search for Tsunade now of all times.

"That's right. I agreed to meet with him in six days so we can end him there once and for all" Tsunade said and Naruto got curious.

"Why did you agree to meet with him at a later date?" Naruto asked and Shizune looked carefully at Tsunade.

"He said that he would bring back Dan, Nawaki and Kushina if healed him" Tsunade said and no one said anything.

"He had already brought back my mother when we fought against him during the invasion" Naruto said. "I-I" Naruto started but stopped to think if it would be a good idea "I can allow you to see them one last time" Naruto said and Tsunade froze.

"Naruto…you can't mean" Jiraiya started but Naruto interrupted.

"I can use the edo tensei without sacrifices but the souls are only here temporarily. Once the time is up they go back to the pure world" Naruto explained and turned to Tsunade.

Tsunade bit her lip deep in thought. She wanted nothing more to have them back but to see them leave again. "I want to see them again…one last time" Tsunade said and Naruto nodded.

"Let's finish breakfast and go outside and do it then" Naruto said and everyone agreed.

**## Outside Restaurant – Empty Field ##**

Everyone left the restaurant and headed for an empty field where they could the ritual without being disturbed. Everyone took a few steps back and allowed Naruto to do his job.

Naruto was lucky that Tsunade had a few strands of hair from all of them. She kept them as a reminder of them. Naruto took out a scroll and placed it on the ground. He channeled chakra into it and the kanji started spreading through the field leaving three empty circles around the kanji.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto said and made three clones that went and sat on each of those circles.

"Shadow Clones?" Jiraiya asked.

"The edo tensei needs a vessel to anchor the souls to our realm. As long as the clone as chakra to sustain itself I can use them as vessels" Naruto explained and Jiraiya nodded. It made sense.

Tiger → Snake → Dog → Dragon Naruto went through the hands seals hand clapped his hands together "Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei (Summoning Technique: Impure World Resurrection)" Naruto said and the clones started to become covered by leafs until they took the form of someone else.

The first person was a man. He had long, pale-blue hair that reached his back and dark green eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit of that time complete with forehead protector and the pocket-less flak jacket. He was Kato Dan, Tsunade's lover and Naruto's maternal grandfather.

The second person was also a young man. He had short light-brown hair, green-grey eyes and distinct blushes on his cheeks. For attire, he wore a dark teal poncho top and light green pants. He was Senju Nawaki, Tsunade's younger brother.

The third one was a woman. She had waist-length fiery red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing dark ANBU pants and black ANBU chest plate. She was Senju Kushina, Tsunade's daughter and Naruto's mother.

"Where am I?" Nawaki asked. The last thing he remembered was running through an empty field and then a loud explosion followed by darkness.

"Kushina, Nawaki, Dan" Tsunade said looking at the three people that Naruto summoned back from the dead.

"You haven't changed a bit…Tsunade-chan" Dan said as he looked around.

"Kushi-chan is that you?" Dan asked the beautiful red haired girl next to him.

"Yes tou-san. It's good to see you again" Kushina said and looked around to find Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya and some girl she didn't know.

"So...hello" Naruto said scratching the back of head and everyone focused on him "I've temporarily brought you back so Tsunade could say proper goodbye. You will be able to be here for around a day" Naruto explained and everyone nodded.

"Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Yes kaa-san?" Naruto replied.

"Kaa-san?" Dan asked eyeing the blonde carefully "Then that would make me your grandfather…it's nice to meet you" Dan said.

"You too grandfather" Naruto replied and looked to his left to see Nawaki talking to Tsunade who was hugging him and crying. "This is Hyuuga Hinata, my girlfriend" Naruto said introducing Hinata to his mother.

"Girlfriend Uh?" Kushina asked in a teasing tone making them both blush deep red. "How did that happen?" Kushina asked wanting all the juicy details.

Kushina asked and Naruto went and told her about everything that had happened. How when their first met Naruto saved Hinata from a couple of bullies, a year later he saved her from being kidnapped by a Kumo-nin and when Hinata got kicked out they confessed to each other.

"Oh that's so cute" Kushina said with starts in her eyes. "Did you know that your father and I fell for each other in the same way?" Kushina and Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Back when I was around 10 years old Kumo tried to kidnap me because of my special chakra that allows me to create chains. When I was kidnapped, we had already reached the border and I was losing hope until your father appeared and saved me" Kushina said and Naruto laughed at the coincidences.

"I guess we are meant to be" Naruto said and kissed Hinata's cheek making her snuggle into his arms and Kushina merely nodded. She could already tell that Hinata was a very sweet girl that loved Naruto very much.

"How is the furball treating you?" Kushina and when she heard Naruto's stomach growl that was response enough.

"I guess he doesn't like being called furball" Naruto replied chuckling.

"**What if I called you flesh bag…would you like it?" **Kurama asked

"_I guess not but you've already called me that a couple of times"_ Naruto replied and Kurama stayed silent.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Kushina asked as Naruto suddenly spaced out.

"He does that sometime when he talks with the Kyuubi" Hinata explained and Kushina smacked her head for not thinking of that. Naruto got back to the real of the living and noticed both of them looking intently at him.

"What?" Naruto asked and they were both staring at him.

"Nothing...it's just your face went through a couple of emotions and you almost looked like a clown" Kushina said and Naruto sweat dropped.

"You know" Kushina started gathering his attention "It's a shame you can't meet Minato-kun" Kushina said sadly.

"I already did" Naruto replied making Kushina perk up in confusion. "When I was five years old, I awakened my sharingan and he appeared in my mindscape. He explained me everything that happened the night that I was born, he told me about his father and unlock the Kyuubi's cage" Naruto explained and Kushina nodded until Naruto's stomach grumbled.

"I guess I'm angry" Naruto said chuckling. One of the things Naruto most liked is eating. "It's almost noon" Naruto innocently said and Kushina chuckled at his son's antics.

"All right...gather up" Naruto yelled and everyone got together. "It's noon. How about we go for lunch?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded.

"Wait" Jiraiya and everyone stopped "Do edo tenseis even feel hunger?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto shrugged and turned to them.

"I could eat but maybe it's just the vessel that is hungry" Kushina explained but they all shrugged it wasn't that big of a deal.

"So what should we go for?" Tsunade asked.

"RAMEN" Naruto and Kushina instantly replied and everyone chuckled. It looked like Naruto got his ramen addiction from his mother.

"I'm not paying" Jiraiya quickly said sealing his wallet away.

**## Later that Day ##**

They all spent the day as a family should have, having fun and enjoying their company. Their lunch was an epic standoff in ramen eating contest between Naruto and Kushina. Unfortunately for Naruto, Kushina was an edo tensei and, as such, she couldn't get full and Naruto caved at 15 bowls, passing out.

Dan and Nawaki got to meet their grandson and grandnephew respectively. They all learned a lot on about the world had changed. Dan pretty much told Naruto stories of Hashirama and Tobirama since he was alive when they existed.

"So this is it uhm..." Tsunade said. Naruto felt that his shadow clones were running on fumes and it would a couple of minutes before they dispelled ending the jutsu.

"Don't cry Tsunade-chan...it doesn't suit a strong woman like you" Dan replied with a small smile. "I got to meet my grandson and see our daughter again" Dan said and Tsunade slowly nodded, it hurt to see them leave again.

"It good to see you again" Tsunade said and turned to Nawaki "At least I got to give you a proper goodbye" Tsunade said.

"Don't worry nee-san" Nawaki said grinning "Even though I don't like to have been killed at least we won...but one day it will be like tou-san wanted. An era of peace without wars and conflict...when mankind will be able to understand each other" Nawaki said, for someone so young he sure had strong beliefs.

"This it Naruto...I'm sorry for the burden we placed on you" Kushina said. Even though she got to know the fox very well and knew he would help Naruto she knew that the village wouldn't honor Minato's whish.

"Don't worry, I'm happy you entrusted it to me" Naruto hugging his mother for the last time. "And don't forget about the promise I made" Naruto said and Kushina grinned.

"I'll be waiting. In the mean time wait a couple of years before you give me grandsons" Kushina said smirking and they both blushed and looked away from each other.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun" Kushina said before the clone dispelled and Kushina's body disintegrated until it remained nothing but leaves on the ground.

"Leave the rest of your life to the fullest" Dan said as he also disappeared.

"Bye Nee-san" Nawaki said and vanished as well.

No one said anything for a couple of minutes as they were all walking home. Tsunade was happy she got to see them all one last time and Naruto was happy he got to talk and get to know his mother a bit more.

"Let's get ready" Tsunade said and everyone got confused looks. "I need a new snake skin wallet" Tsunade said smirking.

**## Akatsuki Base – Outpost 4 ##**

Both Akatsuki members didn't expect to find such resistance from the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, especially when he was only fourteen years old. Kisame managed to drag Itachi's unconscious body towards one of many Akatsuki outposts located around the land of fire.

Kisame used his ring to call the leader of the organization. Not even 5 minutes had passed and an holographic figure appeared in the middle of the room. We couldn't see much from the figure besides it had short spiky hair but the thing that stood out were his eyes. He his eyes were dark silver with concentric circles around the pupil. (A/N: I know the rinnegan is supposed to be purple but I like the silver color more)

"Report" the figure said before looking carefully at both members stopping at Itachi "What happened to him?" the figure asked as he took noticed to the state of Itachi. To put it simply he looked like someone who was put through a blender.

"The Kyuubi brat happened to him" Kisame replied and the figure looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me a fourteen year old knocked out Itachi?" the figure asked.

"We were severally outgunned. Our spies told us that he was the loud mouthed dead-last but it was far from the truth" Kisame said.

"Explain" the figure said.

"For starts the Kyuubi brat has, not only the sharingan, but also the next level, the mangekyou sharingan" Kisame said.

"What?" the figure asked. Something was missing, Itachi, Sasuke and… Madara were supposed to be the last Uchihas.

"It's true…he says he's Uchiha Madara's grandson. He broke Itachi's Tsukuyomi like nothing and the Amaterasu flames did nothing against him" Kisame explained.

"_Madara's grandson…why didn't he tell me_" the figure thought. Something here wasn't right. "I see…what else can you tell me?" the figure asked.

"He has some strange power that allows physical attacks to go throw him as if he was a ghost" Kisame explained the figure raised an eyebrow.

"_Intangibility…like Madara's power_" the figure thought. The Kyuubi brat was becoming more trouble than he first thought "Anything else?" the figure asked.

"Oh yeah…he can use the Kyuubi's power without losing control… he went to four tails and that was sufficient to force Itachi to use his Susanoo" Kisame said.

"That is a problem" the figure replied "But no matter your job was only recon, you did a good job" the figure said and was about to leave when Itachi was the one who interrupted him.

"Are we to leave him alone for three years?" Itachi asked. "We don't know what level he might achieve with three more years seeing the level he is right now" Itachi said. Naruto was already very powerful and leaving him alone for three years to master the mangekyou might not be the best move.

"If it comes to that I'll take him down myself" the figure said and was about to leave until he said one last thing. "After all, no one can stand against a god"

Like it? R&R

Next Chapter: End of a Snake


	29. 29 - End of a Snake

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HINATA DOES.

I was already prepared for bad comments and critics since there were bound to be people who wouldn't like my story. I hold no grudge and I won't be deterred rest assured.

**Kurama GKS****:** It would be a very good idea but in this story Naruto won't be use senjutsu. In this story the senjutsu training is reserved for the toad clan to teach and so Naruto won't learn it. Besides he will have more than enough power.

But I might use it if I ever write another story. I be thinking about writing/ starting another story in an AU universe but I'll try to hold it until I finish this story which still is very far off.

**Annimo: **I know that two teenagers living together without supervision and with all their hormones going around it might lead to something, but let's just say that they are very responsible…

And yes, if I write lemons it will in shippuden. I've read fics in which Naruto scores at twelve or thirteen years old which I don't particularly like.

**ProtoPhinbella:** Indeed, that line I remembered from the ghost rider when I was writing.

**Slytherin's Pimp: **I'm still on part1 on Naruto. If Jiraiya gets killed or not I'll decide when I arrive there. With the things I've changed in this story will probably make the shippuden part mostly AU.

**Chapter 29 - End of a Snake**

**## Iwagakure (Stone Village) ##**

Iwagakure no Sato or the hidden stone village is one of the great five shinobi nations. Their leader is called Tsuchikage or Earth Shadow and their current one is Onoki. Onoki is a very short old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot.

He wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armor. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this he wears sandals.

The stone village is well-known for the rock-hard attitude and extreme loyalty of their shinobi. Once their leader issues an order they will follow it blindly even if it costs their lives. The standard attire for shinobi from this village consists of red outfit, which can have sleeves, a lapel which is usually found on the side without a sleeve and a brown flak jacket. They also tend to wear mesh armor around their ankles.

Iwagakure ninja seem to specialize in Earth Release techniques. Speaking of the village itself, it's located in the midst of some rocky mountains. These mountains provide natural defenses making the village a stronghold. Unlike Konoha, the houses are built completely out of stone instead of wood making them more durable and resistant in case of attack.

Currently we find the Tsuchikage in his office navigating the maze of paperwork that seems to plague every kage. His office is located in the biggest structure on the village which all of them are cone-shaped.

"Curse this damn paperwork" the Tsuchikage said cursing this paperwork with all his might. He was half tempted to vaporize everything around him, which wouldn't be too hard.

Why it wouldn't be too hard is very simple. The Tsuchikage is the last known wielder of the Dust Release. Although technically it isn't a kekkei genkai one must have affinity for earth, fire and wind which isn't very common for shinobi to have natural affinities for more than two elements.

Onoki is a very proud, headstrong, and boastful individual. Due of his age, he is also somewhat frail, with constant complaints about hip and back pains. Although he's old, similar to the hokage in fact, he refuses to step down from the kage position until he finds a worthy heir to his position.

The Tsuchikage picked a paper and it was a simple report of a simple d-rank mission. He quickly scanned through it and stamped it, placing it on the other end of the table. This was his routine when not sleeping. He would spend his days reading and stamping reports.

He was broken from his work by a knock of the door.

"Come in" Onoki said.

The door opened and a man entered. He was wearing the standard Iwa attire with the exception that that the red shirt went all the up to his chin. He had black eyes with brown hair stylized with a small ponytail.

"Good Morning Tsuchikage-sama" the man said greeting his leader and kneeling in front of him.

"Masato...need something?" Onoki asked. Masato was in fact the village's spy master. The spy master's job, like the names states, it's to keep tabs on the other villages and other information that might seem relevant to his village's safety and well-fare.

"Yes Tsuchikage-sama" Masato replied standing up "We received a letter from the Sand addressed directly to you and came in their fastest carrier and also we heard of something interesting in Konoha" Masato explained handing the letter over to the Tsuchikage. The letter had already been scanned to make sure it wasn't an explosive tag or other trap.

_Tsuchikage-dono_

_We are sending this message in our fastest carrier as the situation is very strenuous to us and we would like a reply as fast as possible. Five days ago our village allied itself with the Sound village and launched an invasion against Konoha._

_The invasion didn't go as planned and we, along with the Sound, were defeated. It appears the Konoha had somehow found about the invasion prior to it and was able to prepare. We have severely underestimated their power and we placed faith on someone of questionable integrity, a mistake on our part. According to our reports Konoha's jinchuuriki was responsible for defeating the fully released Shukaku but also killed our kage along with two hundred of our own. A more detailed report is attached to the letter. We took a crippling blow to our forces and as such we would propose an alliance with your village as it holds no love for Konoha._

_This would be a complete alliance meaning more commercial routes and agreements and of course military help if needed. We have also dispatched a letter to the Earth Daimyo explaining the situation as the Wind Daimyo as agreed with an alliance should you accept._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Suna Council_

The Tsuchikage read the letter a couple of times so he wouldn't miss anything. "_So they let themselves be guided by Orochimaru_..._fools_" Onoki thought. Placing your trust on a nukenin is hardly ever a good idea and Orochimaru didn't exactly have the best reputation.

"_Judging from the letter they must fear a possible invasion if they are requesting an alliance with us of all people_" Onoki mused in thought. Iwa much like Kumo were independent and they didn't particularly like alliances.

"Interesting" Onoki thought out loud.

"Sir?" Masato said.

"The sand wants an alliance with us" Onoki said but Masato didn't seem particularly surprised.

"You don't seem surprised" Onoki stated.

"I've heard some very interesting news from our spies in Konoha but I was going to inform you after you had read the letter" Masato stated.

"Do you have the reports?" Onoki asked and Masato nodded handing them the reports of their invasion based on the survivors.

Onoki quickly read through the invasion reports and it was basic stuff on how Suna got their asses handed to them and they ran with their tails between their legs. He kept on reading until he found the part on Konoha's jinchuuriki someone named Uzumaki Naruto.

Apparently the jinchuuriki was nothing more than a brat of fourteen years old. And yet this gennin managed to kill a fifth of the Suna's forces with a single jutsu. He had displayed high level of ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu.

"_Fuuinjutsu...it seems that Konoha still bets on that_" Onoki thought as he continued on reading the letter until he found a picture of said jinchuuriki. His eyes widened and his blood ran cold when he saw what the jinchuuriki looked like. He still couldn't forget those cold blue eyes and that spiky golden hair. He felt as if he was staring at the Namikaze once again.

"_It can't be_" Onoki thought. How he despised the Namikaze. Minato was the reason Konoha won the third shinobi war by slaughtering a thousand of their shinobi in just a couple of seconds. And now Onoki was staring at some kid who looked just like him except he had longer hair and whiskers marks on his face but the similarities were too much to ignore.

"Masato" Onoki said getting his attention "What news have you heard from Konoha?" Onoki quickly asked to see if he had anything on this Naruto.

"Apparently Konoha has a Senju heir which is none other than the jinchuuriki Naruto" Masato explained "But the kicker is that this Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash" Masato stated confirming Onoki's biggest fears.

"So the bastard sealed the Kyuubi inside his own son" Onoki said. Namikaze had reproduced and unleashed another yellow flash upon this world. Onoki would have his revenge; he would avenge his son's death by the yellow flash by killing his son in return.

"But there's more" Masato said and Onoki focused on him. "Senju Naruto, the son of Namikaze Naruto is apparently the grandson of Uchiha Madara which would mean..."

"…That the Namikaze was Madara's son" Onoki finished by him in a disbelieving tone and Masato nodded. Onoki also despised Madara sometimes even more than the yellow flash. When he was younger and they had just signed a treaty with Konoha, Madara had the ghoul of stating that Iwa was nothing more than Konoha's slaves.

It seemed as Iwa had a very grim past with those of Uchiha blood. After all Iwa wanted Madara dead and they got that, and then Namikaze appears as if to finish his father's job of killing Iwa shinobi.

"To think the Namikaze would be Madara's son" Onoki said greeting his teeth. "However I do find it strange that no one ever knew of his sharingan" Onoki mused out loud. The son of the most powerful Uchiha to ever live would without a doubt awaken his sharingan but they never knew of it. In fact they didn't know of the Namikaze's parents until fourteen years after his death.

"_It seems Konoha has a Namikaze heir...but they stacked all their cards into one person...he's both the last Senju, as Tsunade's is past reproducing age and the last Namikaze_" Onoki thought as he rubbed his beard.

"_Or Uchiha I should say_" Onoki corrected.

"What are we going to do regarding Suna and the Namikaze bastard?" Masato asked. He too along with all of Iwa had no love towards Minato, and finding out he was the son of Uchiha Madara didn't exactly help.

"We can't do any direct actions against the yellow flash's brat right now as it would raise too much attention. Let it could down a bit before" Onoki explained. The world had just been informed of a Namikaze heir and trying to kill him right now would raise too much suspicion towards Iwa so it could wait. "Regarding Suna I'm tempted to accept their alliance" Onoki said.

"What are your thoughts?" Onoki asked Masato. Unlike Konoha or Suna, Iwa as a full dictatorship with Onoki holding all the power. But even then he would seek out advice on his most trusted shinobi.

"I think we should accept. We have nothing to lose and I've heard that Konoha doesn't intend to attack them so this must be just some guaranty against Kumo since Kiri is still in war" Masato explained.

"I concur with your assessment" Onoki agreed and quickly wrote a reply to Suna's request. After Suna had chosen their new Kazekage they would have a formal meeting with both kages to discuss the full terms of their alliance and iron out any details.

"Send it to Suna" Onoki said giving the letter to Masato who sealed it.

"What about the _Senju_?" Masato asked. He had nothing against the Senju clan itself but knowing that he was the son of the yellow flash and Madara's grandson sealed his fate.

"Like I said, let things cool down for now" Onoki explained "In the meantime put him in the bingo book. I want him captured alive so he can be executed in front of the whole village to show them what happens when they mess with Iwa" Onoki said grinning. That would be his last act as Tsuchikage, killing the Namikaze's brat.

"What rank and bounty shall we give?" Masato asked.

"Based on the reports and knowing he's the bastard son give him..."

**## Naruto & Company ##**

It was the day after Tsunade and Naruto had talked with their family and currently we find them in some empty field training. Since Tsunade had agreed to meet Orochimaru and with him injured they had the golden opportunity to end him once and for all. This world would be a better place without that snake laying around.

Hinata was training with Shizune and Tsunade since she asked for it they might as well start it already.

"So you want to become a medic-nin right?" Tsunade asked and Hinata nodded.

"Why?" Tsunade asked as he never got the full story from her.

"Because I prefer to heal people than hurt them" Hinata replied and Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong...I know when it's necessary to hurt or kill someone but I prefer to make people feel better" Hinata explained. She never liked killing as she was too kind for that but she knew that sometimes it was for the best.

"Naru-chan really chose well" Tsunade said smirking making Hinata slightly blush. "Alright brat I'll train you. From now on you call me Tsunade-sensei when I'm training you...got that?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai Tsunade-sensei" Hinata replied without a shred of doubt in her voice.

"For starters tell me what you know" Tsunade said.

"I have very good chakra control and knowledge of the human anatomy and even better understanding of poisons and antidotes but also medicinal herbs. I don't know any healing techniques so I just use some healing cream I make" Hinata explained and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Poisons, antidotes and medicinal herbs?" Tsunade asked and Hinata nodded. "That isn't covered in the Academy so I assume you studied that on the side?" Tsunade asked and Hinata nodded once again.

"It's a very good start. Now let's see how good your chakra control is" Tsunade said and picked a small brown pouch from somewhere.

"Here...put your palms up" Tsunade said and Hinata complied. Tsunade then emptied the pouch onto Hinata's hands. From the pouch came a bunch of multicolored sand. The sand was composed of fours colors, blue, brown, red and green.

"Now I want you to separate the sand by color and align them in your palm using only chakra" Tsunade explained. "If you can do this in less than five seconds means that your chakra control is very good and on par with Shizune and more than enough for a few medical techniques. If you make it I'll show a few others that are only known by medics to further increase it" Tsunade explained and Hinata got to it.

Hinata did a few tries just so she could get a feel for the sand. The timer started and Hinata started channeling chakra to her hands. It had to be a very miniscule amount otherwise the sand would simply fly off her hands. She decided to split the sand by colors, starting on blue then going for brown, red and green.

After the sand was divided by color into equal globs she slowly started aligning them in a straight line. Once she was done she cleaned a bit of sweat from her forehead. She never had to concentrate so much in her life for such a simple thing.

"Six Seconds...that's very, very good" Tsunade said impressed by Hinata. This kind of control was kage level for fighting but for medical applications it was necessary so much more than that.

"Just out of curiosity what are your affinities?" Tsunade asked.

"I have both wind and water but also a small lightning affinity. Due to my usage the water is my strongest" Hinata explained.

"Even better. Water affinity is the best for medical use" Tsunade stated. "I'll show you how to use the Mystical Palm technique that speeds up the body's natural healing process" Tsunade explained and Hinata nodded getting right into it.

That day went by without much trouble a by the afternoon Hinata could maintain the Mystical Palm technique indefinitely or at least until she ran out of chakra. Tsunade had warned of the dangers should she send to much chakra with the technique. If Hinata used too much chakra in this technique, instead of healing the victim it would render them into a comatose state.

Now this time it was Shizune that decided to teach Hinata on poisons. Tsunade knew everything about poisons but she was more turned to countering them instead of creating them like Shizune and Hinata liked to.

"What ways do you have to deliver poison?" Shizune asked.

"The only way I know is to use senbon or other weapon coated with the poison I want" Hinata explained and Shizune nodded.

"Then I'll show you this one" Shizune said and broke away from Hinata getting clear from her.

"Dokugiri (Poison Mist)" Shizune said just before pumping her lungs with chakra and expelling a thick purple mist from her mouth. Just be looking at it anyone knew that it would be better to get the hell out of dodge. Just by inhaling a small bit of it would be fatal.

"To do this you must convert your chakra into a certain chemical that once expelled, it mixes with the air converting it into the poison mist. So in fact you breathing a chemical and not the poison itself making it safer for you to use" Shizune explained and proceeded to teach Hinata how to transform her chakra into different chemicals to achieve different poisons.

BOOOM

An explosion echoed through the whole field and Hinata turned to the left to see smoke rising on the horizon.

"Looks like Naruto is having trouble" Hinata said giggling to herself.

**## With Naruto ##**

Not too far away from where Hinata, Shizune and Tsunade were, was Naruto also doing his training. He had already did his morning warm up routine so now we find him working on his rasengan. He is currently trying to create a bigger rasengan like Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya is currently missing and by missing I mean he doing his research for his next novel. And by research I mean peeking on the local hot springs or some other place where one could find some unfortunate beauties with low amount of clothing on.

BOOOM

An explosion echoed through the field as the rasengan he had in his hands destabilized and exploded dispelling the clones and destroying the ground.

"Dammit...this is not working" Naruto said frustrated. He made a cross sign and replaced the shadow clones that were destroyed. He didn't understand what he was missing. He managed to learn the rasengan rather quickly but this was proving difficult.

Naruto started once again a normal rasengan and stopped when it stabilized. He began pumping more chakra into the small sphere. The sphere began glowing and was quickly approaching twice the normal chakra.

"Just a bit more" Naruto said and a drop o sweat fell from his face.

BOOOM

"That's it...back to the beginning" Naruto said shaking his head. "_What can I do...the outer layer isn't strong enough to hold so much chakra_" Naruto was thinking as he tried to figure it out . Then he remembered his fight against Shukaku and when he used his bijuudama.

"_The layer can't hold so much power...if the chakra density is to big from such a small layer and I must increase the power the only way is to increase its volume_" Naruto thought and concluded that to maintain the stability he had to reinforce the outer layer by making it bigger and larger.

He began to do just that. Naruto started to gather chakra and stopped at the normal rasengan. Now, instead of just pumping chakra, he began to had chakra and expand the outer layer simultaneously. The results were instantaneous, the ball kept on increasing while maintaining its stability.

Naruto was pumping more and more chakra and the sphere was almost reaching four times the normal amount and Naruto decided to stop there and see if he could hold it there.

"Looks like you made some progress" Jiraiya said as he entered the field. His cheeks were slightly colored meaning he was drinking at some point.

"I finally got it ero-sennin" Naruto replied and Jiraiya sighed at the nickname. His mother used to call him the exact same thing when she was still alive.

"How much chakra did you put there?" Jiraiya asked to see if his big rasengan met the standards.

"Four times as much" Naruto replied and Jiraiya nodded. Four times the normal rasengan was just fine.

"It should be just fine. Use a shadow clone as clash it with mine" Jiraiya said and Naruto dispelled the remaining clones forming only one. The clone made an Oodama Rasengan and dashed towards the waiting Jiraiya.

The glowing blue orbs connected with each other and the ground started shaking from the energy being released. Neither sphere wanted to be overrun but slowly Naruto's rasengan started to waver and the whole ground exploded. When the smoke cleared Jiraiya's clone was still standing although he was smoking.

"Your big rasengan is good. You just need to use it a couple of times to get a feel for it" Jiraiya explained and Naruto nodded going back to his training.

"Why don't you take a break...you've been at it for hours, aren't you tired?" Jiraiya asked. It was almost nightfall meaning Naruto has been training his rasengan for a couple of hours now.

"Don't you know me?" Naruto replied grinning towards him and Jiraiya just shook his head.

"It's getting dark. How about we go for some dinner?" Jiraiya asked and knew Naruto wouldn't refuse. After all one of the things Naruto liked most after Hinata and training was eating.

They all regrouped and headed towards some local restaurant.

**## Restaurant ##**

They were all eating peacefully since they weren't in a hurry and they decided to plan what to do against Orochimaru. Planning against a kage level shinobi would hardly work especially against someone was slippery as Orochimaru.

"What are we going to against Orochi-baka?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya chuckled. Naruto called him exactly the same thing Jiraiya once did, after all they were once teammates and almost brothers.

"Uhm..." Tsunade 'hummed' in thought with her hand in her chin. "I can fake healing him and try to kill him with a medical technique" Tsunade explained.

"Are you sure it will work?" Jiraiya asked. If it failed she might find herself in a compromising position.

"This technique looks like the mystical palm so it should fool him as he has no advanced knowledge on medical techniques. It works by infusing a poisonous chakra of sorts into his system. Once inserted the poison instantaneously spreads through the whole network destroying almost instantly." Tsunade explained.

"He should drop dead in a matter of seconds" Tsunade said grinning.

"What if he sees through?" Naruto asked. "He will know that you sided with Konoha and most likely try to kill you" Naruto explained.

"The best we can do if she is discovered is to try and lead them into an open field to battle" Jiraiya explained. Battling a kage level shinobi in the middle of a town would most likely destroy everything in it. Especially someone of Orochimaru's caliber. There are various types of kage and Orochimaru stands in the higher division.

"Ok. Imagine we can lure him out onto an empty field" Naruto said. "Then what?" Naruto asked.

"We smoke his ass" Tsunade simply said and everyone sweat dropped at the simplicity of their plan.

"Good enough for me" Naruto said and everyone went back to eating.

**## Six Days Later ##**

The sun was shining high in the air engulfing the whole town in a golden aura. It was around noon and Orochimaru was calmly walking towards his destination with his most trusted henchman/sidekick by his side also known as Yakushi Kabuto. They suddenly stopped as they were in the place they agreed to meet Tsunade.

Not even a few minutes had passed and Orochimaru could see Tsunade approaching in the horizon. He smirked at the thought that his offer had been accepted. He never doubted that Tsunade would refuse it. He knew she would give anything to see them again, even if it was only one more time just to say goodbye. Little did Orochimaru know that Tsunade had already got her wish to see her family once again.

Orochimaru was even more satisfied that Tsunade came alone. It further confirmed his suspicion that she accepted by dumping her apprentice.

"Do you have your answer, Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked smirking and she simply nodded faking a sad mood.

"If I heal your arm can you really bring them back?" Tsunade asked and Orochimaru just nodded.

"Where's your necklace?" Orochimaru asked surprised she didn't had it on.

"_Shit_" Tsunade thought but remained calm and with a saddened aura. "Why should it matter?" Tsunade asked and Orochimaru shrugged it off.

"Give me your arm" Tsunade said as she slowly walked towards Orochimaru. She flexed her hands forward and they started glowing green. To anyone else it seemed like a normal healing technique. Just before she reached Orochimaru a kunai was thrown at her making her jump back.

"What's the meaning of this Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked angry.

"That is a assignation technique very similar to the mystical palm. She was trying to kill you Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto explained and Orochimaru growled.

"How cunning of you Tsunade. Trying to kill me when I had my guard down, to bad for you a have powerful allies by my side." Orochimaru replied chuckling. "It appears you have sided with Konoha and I know now the fate of your necklace. You most likely gave it to Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said.

"Like you will leave this town alive" Tsunade said smirking and without thought dashed towards both of them. She jumped in the air and brought her heel down smashing it into the ground and vaporizing it.

"_Time for plan B_" Tsunade thought and began to chase them off town and driving them into some empty field.

"This is it Orochimaru" Tsunade said smirking.

"What can you do?" Orochimaru replied chuckling. "You are alone against both of us and Kabuto isn't to be underestimated. He's at the level of Hatake Kakashi" Orochimaru said smirking.

"I'm not alone" Tsunade said taking a kunai from her clothes and sending it to the ground. The moment the kunai connect there was a bright flash of yellow and Jiraiya, Hinata, Shizune and Naruto were seen standing there side by side with Tsunade.

"How about these odds?" Tsunade smugly pointed out.

"Tsk" Orochimaru replied. "How nice of you to join us Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said licking his lips making Naruto shiver.

"How's the arm?" Naruto innocently asked and Orochimaru scowled.

"Long time no see Orochi-baka" Jiraiya said and Naruto chuckled.

"Jiraiya" Orochimaru said watching his once teammate.

"Let's get this over with" Tsunade said before elbowing Jiraiya to the side making him fall to the ground and started dashing towards Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Tsunade was running when Orochimaru quickly bit his thumb drawing blood and threw it at Tsunade. The blood connected with her face and she hesitated momentarily. Kabuto took the opportunity and using his chakra scalpels he sliced through the most important muscles in her legs

He was about to cut her throat when he was almost blinded by a yellow flash. Naruto instantly appeared above Tsunade as he had marked her and everyone else. Naruto used Tsunade's shoulder for support and kicked Kabuto in the shoulder sending his tumbling toe the ground.

Naruto kicked Kabuto and continued his momentum; he turned mid air and locked eyes with Orochimaru. His normal sharingan quickly shifted to his mangekyou. Orochimaru sensed his chakra spike and was about to jump away when Naruto said "Amaterasu". Orochimaru's body erupted in black flames and he fell to the ground shaking trying to extinguish the powerful flames.

Naruto quickly flashed back to Jiraiya with Tsunade on her toes. She was slightly shaken up from seeing the blood but it appears her talk with her loved ones helped to the point she didn't became catatonic.

She dropped to the ground and Shizune along with Hinata started healing her the best they could.

"Do you think it was enough?" Naruto asked.

"Hardly...I don't think he will go down with just that" Jiraiya asked and Naruto extended his senses. He could easily see something being burned with his Amaterasu flames and Kabuto was getting up.

"JUMP" Naruto yelled and everyone split away from their current position as Orochimaru's head bursted from the ground with a sword in his mouth. Naruto looked at the blade and saw it dripping some purple substance meaning the blade was coated with poison.

They jumped away and regrouped just to see the rest of Orochimaru's body coming out of the ground unharmed. Naruto focused his eyes towards his flames and they were still there meaning it wasn't some clone.

"How did you avoid the Amaterasu flames?" Naruto asked. He knew for a fact that these flames couldn't be put out and a simple Kawarimi wouldn't work as the flames wouldn't leave his body.

"He shed his skin" Jiraiya explained as Orochimaru had some sticky residue in his skin.

"I remember" Naruto said. "He did the same thing back in the forest of death. He 'vomited' himself out of his body. That's the best way to describe it" Naruto said slightly disgusted by the jutsu.

"Yeah...he was always a disgusting bastard" Jiraiya stated.

"Why don't you join us Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked out of nowhere.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto rhetorically asked. "There is nothing you can offer me that would make me leave my home" Naruto said.

"You can offer you power" Kabuto replied.

"I have plenty of power" Naruto said grinning.

"How about we bring back your mother and father?" Orochimaru replied smirking.

"You are a fool Orochi-baka" Naruto replied and he raised an eyebrow. "I know how to the edo tensei so I could bring my mother back If I wanted to however my father is sealed inside the God of Death's stomach and we both know the edo tensei can't bring his soul back" Naruto explained and they stared at him.

"There's nothing you can offer me" Naruto said before picking his fan from his back.

"Katon - Zukokku (Cranium Carver)" Naruto said and sent a small fireball towards Orochimaru. However this ball was going way to fast. Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped away but the ball collided with the ground and exploded in flames scorching both of them.

Just as Orochimaru was about to touch the ground Tsunade appeared behind him.

"Hi there" Tsunade said with a very sweet smile before cocking her fist and slamming it against Orochimaru's chest. He was sent flying into the ground and when he crashed it formed a crater due to the force of the impact.

"_A single punch...one punch and she broke all of my ribs and melted my insides"_ Orochimaru thought just before he shed his skin once again coming out unharmed.

"That is going to be a problem" Hinata said as she watched with her byakugan and noticed that Orochimaru was once again unharmed.

"Naruto, Hinata can you both handle four eyes?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto just stared at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Of course you can" Jiraiya said dead panned.

Naruto and Hinata both ran towards Kabuto while Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune would deal with Orochimaru. Orochimaru seethed his teeth as his odds weren't looking too bright. Apparently Tsunade wasn't afraid of blood anymore making him being against two kage level shinobi, Shizune he could ignore.

He looked towards his sidekick and he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Naruto had enough raw power to easily match kage level shinobi.

"You know you don't stand a chance right?" Naruto asked.

"Oh my...such arrogance" Kabuto replied smirking while pushing his glasses up.

"It isn't arrogance when you can back it up" Naruto simply replied shrugging his shoulders. "Besides you are up against two" Naruto explained.

"That may be but I won't go down easily" Kabuto said and began running towards both of them.

Naruto and Hinata teamed up and ran towards him as well meeting him at half way. They immediately engaged in taijutsu. Usually when someone is fighting more than one person at the time, sometimes it might be easier to hit one of them as they can confuse and stumble on each other.

However this didn't apply to Naruto or Hinata. They trained together for years and were in love with each other. They were the meaning of teamwork; their stances flowed together like water in a river. Each one covering the other's blind spots. When one of them attacked the other would slightly fall back into a defensive stance.

Kabuto couldn't do anything unless become a punching for this duo. Both of them were amazingly skilled in taijutsu with Hinata's being deadlier. Hinata side stepped a sloppy punch from Kabuto. She grabbed him by his wrist and tried to break it with a twist. However Kabuto twisted his body along with it, flipping in the air preventing his wrist from being broken.

Naruto took the opportunity of Kabuto's being in the air the kicked in the chest sending him tumbling to the ground. He easily got up and started healing himself. After he was ready he channeled chakra to his hands and they started to glow and buzz like a saw.

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at the chakra in his hands with their doujutsu and they both could see that it was definitely some kind of knife made purely with chakra.

"Be careful Naru-kun" Hinata said and Naruto turned to her. "Those are chakra scalpels use to cut muscle and other tissues of the human body during operations" Hinata explained.

"So...don't let the hands touch you right?" Naruto asked and she nodded.

"Yes...let me try something" Hinata said and stepped in front of Naruto. Hinata pumped her lungs full of chakra and said "Dokugiri (Poison Mist)". A purple fog came from her mouth and headed towards Kabuto who was engulfed in a cloud of venom.

"He hid underground" Hinata said as she had seen Kabuto with her byakugan. Kabuto suddenly emerged from the ground just besides her and tried an uppercut. Hinata had already expected such a thing and tilted her body back, coiling herself and delivered a fierce kick to his face. His glasses shattered and he was sent flying into the ground.

"Nice one" Naruto commented. He always liked seeing his princess in action.

"Thank you" She replied.

Kabuto got up and spat a bit of blood onto the ground, dropping his glasses as well since they were useless by now.

SNAP

A sickening crunch was heard through the field as Kabuto realigned his broken nose to its proper place.

"Can you even see well enough to fight us?" Naruto asked since Kabuto was now without glasses.

"If I channel chakra to my eyes I can see as good as a normal person" Kabuto explained bragging. "Don't count me out just yet" Kabuto replied grinning. Suddenly a huge shadow appeared next to Naruto and Hinata blocking the sun from them. It was a massive brown snake. The snake immediately slammed itself into the ground trying to squash them but they jumped aside evading it.

"Looks like Orochimaru sent back up" Naruto replied smirking.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique)" Naruto said and sent a stream of fire towards the snake. She was engulfed by the fire and disappeared from view. Once the fire was gone the snake was still in the same place and it wasn't even scorched as the skin was to rough for such weak attack.

Kabuto jumped on top of its head and the snake made her way towards Naruto and Hinata trying to eat them or squash them. It didn't make a difference in the end. The snake opened its mouth and expelled some semi-transparent liquid onto them. They jumped to the side and liquid hit the ground.

"Poison" Hinata said and Naruto nodded.

"Fuuton - Shinkuuha (Air Blade)" Hinata said an exhaled multiple wind blades that were sent towards the snake. The air blades didn't even waver as they hit the snake and sliced it up into multiple pieces making blood spurt all over the field.

The snake disappeared in smoke as well all the blood.

"Problem Kabuto?" Naruto asked chuckling as Kabuto scowled.

"Kabuto" Orochimaru yelled from his side of the battle and Kabuto quickly shunshined next to his master.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" Orochimaru said and traced a line of blood in the tattoo of his only working arm. Both Orochimaru and Kabuto were engulfed in smoke. Once the smoke cleared a rather large purple snake appeared. The snake was Manda, the boss summon of the snake clan and the strongest of them all.

"**Orochimaru...I want 100 sacrifices for summoning me**" Manda said in his deep voice.

"Of course" Orochimaru replied.

"I can't summon Katsuyu, I've wasted too much chakra driving them here" Tsunade replied and Jiraiya nodded.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" Jiraiya said and he too was enveloped in smoke. Seconds later he was standing on top of a very large orange toad. The toad was Gamabunta, the boss of the toad clan.

"**Manda and Orochimaru...they are faces I haven't seen in a while**" Gamabunta said as he released a cloud of smoke from his pipe.

"Let's end this" Jiraiya said and Gamabunta dashed towards the snake with his sword drawn. Gamabunta quickly reached them and tried to stab Manda. Manda simply opened his jaw and caught the blade in it. Gamabunta squirmed to try and get his blade free but it was in vain.

Manda flexed his tail and tried to pierce Gamabunta making him flip backwards and leaving the sword in Manda's mouth. Manda instantly began sliding towards Gamabunta and threw the sword back at him. Gamabunta jumped to the side to evade the blade and the sword crashed into the ground burying itself.

"You stay baa-chan...I'm going to help ero-sennin" Naruto said and jumped away from Tsunade, Shizune and Hinata.

"What is he going to do?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know. He's very unpredictable" Hinata replied and they shifted their attention towards the titan's battle.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" Naruto yelled and slammed his hand on the ground. Manda and Gamabunta stopped their fighting to see just what exactly was coming to the battlefield.

A big cloud of smoke rose from the ground blocking everyone's view of Naruto. Suddenly the air was pushed back like a shockwave due to the air displacement and everyone secured themselves not to get blown away.

ROOAARRRRRR

A massive roar erupted from the smoke that made the ground shook and the cloud of smoke to disperse. The figure was very big, almost twice the size of Gamabunta himself. It had orange fur, very sharp teeth and claws, blood red eyes with a black slit and nine tails swinging freely in his back. After fourteen years the Kyuubi was once again unleashed upon the mortal realm.

"K-K-kyuubi" Jiraiya stuttered and paled at the sight of the monstrous figure in front of him. Everyone else was in shock as they never expected a jinchuuriki to summon their bijuu to a fight.

"Like the fresh air Kurama?" Naruto asked as he stood on top of Kurama's head.

"**I do, it gives me a chance to stretch my legs**" Kurama replied showing his foxy grin. Everyone could feel the strong and oppressive chakra coming out from the Kyuubi's body.

"**I like challenges and all...but this is ridiculous**" Manda said not really looking forward to fighting a bijuu and the Kyuubi of them all.

"Isn't the Kyuubi supposed to be...you know...in the seal" Jiraiya tried to come up with the right words not to piss the Kyuubi off.

"It seems logic to me that I can summon the Kyuubi" Naruto said. "When you store items in a storage scroll, the items are moved to a pocket dimension created by the scroll. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Seal) does the same thing and creates a more advanced pocket dimension and a few other things. The summoning technique is a space-time technique and with the Kyuubi being the boss summon of the fox clan what did you expect to come out?" Naruto rhetorically asked as Jiraiya was trying to piece everything together. He never looked at storage seals that way but it made sense. The items in the storage seal had to go somewhere.

"And since the chakra doesn't flow through my coils when I summon him I don't die" Naruto explained and Jiraiya dumbly nodded. "Stand back" Naruto said and Gamabunta jumped to the side. The Kyuubi was destructive without even trying and he wouldn't want to be caught in the cross fire.

"Kurama let's go" Naruto said and both of them inhaled air into the lungs.

"Katon – Firestream" Kyuubi said and expelled a stream of white hot fire towards Manda.

"Fuuton - Renkuudan (Vacuum Wind Bullet)" Naruto said and expelled wind bullets that mixed with Kurama's fire turning them into hot bullets that would pierce and melt everything in their path.

Manda engulfed by the fire and the ground destroyed by Naruto's air bullets combined with Kurama's fire. The fire died down and the only remains was a piece of skin meaning Manda had slipped away from their attack.

Naruto focused his senses and felt chakra signatures beneath the ground. "They hid underground" Naruto said and Kurama jumped back in time to avoid Manda's tail bursting through the ground trying to stab Kurama. Manda emerged completely and Kurama roared making the ground burst into rubble and Manda being thrown back.

Manda got up from the ground and coiled getting ready to pounce. Kurama flexed his tails and tried to flatten the snake but Manda managed to slide his way through all of Kurama's attempts. Each time Kurama smashed his tail the entire field would shake from the power and pressure behind the swing.

Manda rose up to bite him but Kurama managed to swing a tail that hit Manda. However instead of Manda being thrown back, the snake wrapped itself around Kurama's tail and tried to bite him again.

"Have a good lunch" Naruto said as five clones jumped into Manda's mouth. The clones instantly began to glow and exploded inside the snake's mouth. Manda fell to the ground with his jaw smoking.

"**Damn brat**" Manda hissed couching or something similar.

"Goodbye snaky…Amaterasu" Naruto said and looked towards Manda's head deep in concentration. Black flames erupted around Manda's head and the snake dropped to the ground rolling and hissing in pain. Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped away from his head and landed on the ground.

Manda disappeared in smoke meaning it went back his realm to heal. The snake disappeared but the flames remained there meaning Manda managed to get reed of them which meant the snake was still alive.

"Kurama end it" Naruto said and jumped out of his head.

"**Ok**" Kurama replied and brought all of his tails above his head. Red and blue chakra was seen floating in the air. Suddenly all the chakra bubbles condensed and formed a small perfect sphere. Kurama ate the chakra ball and Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"**Bijuudama**" Kurama said and a pure energy ball exploded from Kurama's mouth like a cannon heading at high speed towards Orochimaru and Kabuto. Kabuto panicked and blurred through hand seals. He took a bit of Orochimaru's blood and slammed his hands in the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Sanjuu Rashomon" Kabuto said and three very large defensive structures rose from the ground and stood in the path of the tailed beast bomb. The energy sphere connected with the Rashomons and exploded in a tunnel of energy. The entire field shook and everyone just stood in awe at the power of the strongest bijuu.

"Doton - Doryuuheki (Earth Wall)" Jiraiya said and trapped himself along with everyone else inside an earth dome to survive the brutal and scorching winds unleashed by the attack.

The energy eventually died down and the dust started to settle down clearing the view of everyone. It was very clear the difference between a four tail Bijuudama and a true bomb used by the bijuu. What was once a pretty plain field with grass and flowers was now nothing more than a desert without a sign of life for miles. Everything was eradicated leaving nothing to be seen but emptiness.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sight of the attack and he could see Orochimaru squirming in the ground trying to get up and Kabuto was nowhere to be seen, most likely vaporized.

"Unbelievable" Jiraiya said in disbelief as he dropped the stone wall and gaped at the sight. It was the second time he had seen a tailed beast bomb and the results still shocked.

"Looks like it's the end" Tsunade said looking at Naruto walking towards Orochimaru who was in the ground in pain. His whole body was a mess with broken legs and the clothes scorched as well half of his face.

"This is the end Orochimaru" Naruto said as he took the sword from his seal and channeled lightning chakra through it. Naruto was ready to cut the head of the snake and end it for good.

"N-NO YOU CAN'T KILL ME…I'M OROCHIMARU THE IMMORTAL**" **Orochimaru yelled in frustration as he looked towards Naruto and tried to crawl away. "STAY AWAY" Orochimaru said in fear.

"I never pegged you for a coward Orochimaru, begging for your life…pathetic" Naruto said and brought his sword up to cleave his head for good.

Naruto was about to cleave Orochimaru's head when Kabuto bursted from the ground with his fist closed. Naruto saw right through him and jumped back to avoid it. Naruto was jumping back and placed his hands on the ground. Golden chains erupted near Kabuto and pierced him through both of his shoulders and ankles pinning him to the ground.

"Damn that Kabuto always interrupting" Naruto said. Kabuto was in the ground barely conscious with blood dripping from his mouth. It looked like the tailed beast bomb did a fair amount of damage to him.

"Amaterasu" Naruto said and Kabuto's body erupted in flames. Kabuto tried to shake them off but the chains held him in place and the only thing he could was scream until he was dead and nothing more than ashes on the ground. Five seconds later Yakushi Kabuto was no more.

"Damn brat…you will pay for what you've done" Orochimaru hissed and disappeared in smoke as the distraction had been enough for Orochimaru to shunshin away to safety.

"Dammit he got away…I had him but his assistant had to interfere" Naruto yelled in frustration. Orochimaru invaded the leaf, tried to kill the sandaime and summoned his family to do his beading and once again he got away.

"Don't worry Naruto…at least we got his right hand man" Jiraiya said and Naruto sighed. There wasn't much more they could do.

"I guess but next time he won't get away" Naruto said.

"**I'm going kit"** Kurama said and Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Kurama" Naruto replied.

"This wasn't half bad. Let's go to hotel to rest and pack for the journey home" Tsunade said and everyone nodded. After the battle everyone was mostly fine except a few scratches and broken ribs but nothing life threatening.

Like it? R&R

Next chapter: Return Home

Next chapter it will be the conclusion to the Tsunade retrieval arc. I might make another arc before Sasuke's retrieval mission but since I've already killed Aoi it will be AU (maybe something related to Orochimaru's bases) or some filler-ish mission. I'll probably use it so Naruto can unlock his initial Susanoo.

I did say end of a snake I just didn't say which one (insert troll face here). I was even considering wasting Manda but he survived.

See you next chapter…


	30. 30 - Home At Last

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HINATA DOES.

I already decided on the next arc and will be mostly AU with some parts that will be necessary for the story line.

**DinoConV: **I had already thought of that. But she's going to the replacement for the rescue Gaara arc during shippuden.

**roboguy45: **I have yet to choose his Susanoo's powers. The only I decided is that his color will be light silver. There's a reason for it and it be explained later on. I have also decided to keep the Susanoo until shippuden as someone suggested.

Damn I've only noticed when I was about to publish this chapter that I had over a thousand reviews, I never really noticed the number until now (my bad). Thanks to everyone and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story.

**Chapter 30 - Home At Last**

**## Konoha ##**

In the busy streets of Konoha we find three fourteen girls walking calmly and carelessly. All of them had bags on their hands meaning they had been shopping. One of the girls had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing purple clothing, the other girl had an unusual hair color, pink. Her clothes were also of the same color. The last girl had black hair tied in two buns and brown eyes. She was wearing Chinese style shirt with dark green pants.

"That was fun" Ino said to her friends. It had been a while since they managed to hang out all together. With all their team training it was hard to snuggle a couple hours of fun all together.

"Yes. We haven't hanged out since the chuunin exams" Sakura replied. "Sasuke-kun and Kiba were busy today so I'm glad we took this chance" Sakura said. With Sasuke being constantly trained by Kakashi and Kiba being trained by his clan she sometimes felt out of place when with her team.

"Well, I normally don't have much trouble with my team. Shikamaru is a lazy ass, how he got promoted is beyond me" Ino said shaking her head "And then there is Chouji who is always eating. All they want is to be left alone and Asuma-sensei doesn't give much work after team meetings so I have plenty of free time" Ino happily said.

"Lucky you…my team if full of freaks" Tenten said sighing. "Gai-sensei and Lee are both freaks always yelling about the flames of youth. I swear they could pass as father and son" Tenten said shaking her head "At least there's Neji-kun" Tenten said a bit happier now.

"Neji-_kun_ is it?" Ino asked teasing her friend. It was a known fact that Tenten didn't openly chased after boys as she was more devoted to training.

"W-Wh-What?" Tenten asked stuttering and trying to hide her blush.

"You have a crush on Neji…admit it" Sakura said joining the fray.

"Fine…I like him" Tenten said crossing her arms.

"Tell us more" Ino said giddy, wanting some juicy details.

"Well…he's very cute and strong. I had a crush on him since the Academy but he was always a jerk but since the chuunin's exams he's way better" Tenten said with stars in her eyes. "I don't know…I just want to be around him and since he forgot about that fate crap and I enjoy his company even more" Tenten explained.

"Awwwww" Ino and Sakura fawned. They finally got to cracker her shell.

"I guess I owe Hinata a thank you" Tenten said as she reflected on Neji's match against Hinata.

"And then there is Hinata and Naruto. Who would have figured out that the supposed dead-last loud mouth would have hooked up with the supposed shy girl who had a crush on him" Ino said.

"They hid their relationship from everyone" Sakura said. "All that time he kept pestering me for dates was nothing more than lies" Sakura said sighing.

"Don't tell me you are going for Naruto now?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"No…I'm faithful to my Sasuke-kun" Sakura instantly said.

"_Your_ Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked with a tick mark.

"Alright, alright girls" Tenten said before this could escalate and they started bitch slapping each other in the middle of the street.

"But you got to admit…they make a cute couple" Tenten said. Hinata and Naruto made a very cute couple. Naruto was loud and Hinata was quiet. They were perfect for each other like Yin and Yang.

"They do" Sakura said agreeing with her friend. "_Senju_ Hinata doesn't have a bad ring to it" Sakura said smirking.

"_Senju _Naruto, head of the Senju Clan. No wonder Sasuke-kun never got along with him" Sakura said laughing.

"He's the talk of the village; he even has a fan club now. I heard he took down the Kazekage and two hundred shinobi with a single jutsu" Tenten said shocked that a gennin could pull that off. "He defeated that Sand bijuu and then went to help hokage-sama against Orochimaru" Tenten explained. She only met Naruto in the chuunin exams and he was the supposed dead last without any talent.

"I still don't believe that Naruto belongs to the most powerful clans in the world, the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan" Ino said shaking her head. "He's directly related to three of the fours hokages and now his grandmother was named the fifth hokage" Ino explained. She still couldn't believe that Naruto belonged to the Senju Clan. Looks like all that yelling about becoming Hokage ran in his blood after all.

"Grandmother?" Tenten asked.

"You don't know?" Ino asked and Tenten shook her head "He's the grandson of Senju Tsunade" Ino explained and Tenten squealed like a fan girl.

"Really?" Tenten asked with stars in her eyes.

"Erm…Yes. What's the big deal?" Ino asked not sure as to why Tenten would react in such way.

Tenten scratched the back of head in shame of such reaction, she squealed like a fan girl. "It's just…Tsunade-sama is my idol. I want to be strong like her" Tenten said and Ino nodded.

"Maybe you can ask Naruto to introduce you to her" Sakura explained.

"I'll ask him when they get back" Tenten replied happy that her role model and idol was coming to the village again, and to be the fifth Hokage nonetheless.

"How about we hit the hot springs?" Ino asked. All they had team training in the morning and after a few hours of shopping a nice bath would relax them.

"I agree lets go" Sakura said and they all head towards the hot springs for a soothing bath. It was their luck that Jiraiya was out of town…not that he would peek on them.

**## Konoha's North Gate ##**

Five figures could be seen walking calmly through the wooded forest outside of Konoha. Well…six figures if you count the pig that was being carried in the arms of one of the figures.

They were none other than Senju Tsunade, Kato Shizune, Jiraiya, Hyuuga Hinata , Senju Naruto and of course the pig Tonton. They had the same clothes except that Naruto now proudly displayed his new necklace. Naruto now had an emerald necklace on top of his black anbu chest plate. His necklace was glistening and reflecting the sun rays that escaped through the trees making it shine.

The necklace that once belonged to Senju Hashirama was now is Naruto's possession. It is said that it was worth three mountains of gold. Although the necklace had very high value he wore it because it belonged to his clan and grandfather. It was a family heirloom so to speak.

They arrived at the gates and checked in with the gate's eternal guards Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Jiraiya, Senju Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata returning from successful mission with Senju Tsunade and Kato Shizune" Jiraiya said waking the guards from their slumber.

OINK OINK

"And the pig Tonton" Jiraiya completed.

"It's good to see you again Lady Tsunade" Kotetsu said. Tsunade hadn't been in the leaf in over fifteen years.

"It's good to be back I suppose" Tsunade replied and they continued walking.

"I guess I'm heading towards the hokage tower" Tsunade said.

"Alright see you later baa-chan" Naruto said and started walking off when Tsunade called him back.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade asked.

"Home" Naruto flatly replied.

"No you are not" Tsunade said crossing her arms.

"I'm not?" Naruto asked confused.

"No. You are coming to live with me in the Senju Compound" Tsunade said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't half of the Senju Compound destroyed when the Kyuubi attacked?" Naruto asked confused.

"**My bad**" Kurama said and Naruto sweat dropped at the casual response.

"Yes but everything was rebuilt" someone answered. They all turned around to see Hiruzen walking towards them smoking on his pipe.

"Tsunade-chan it's good to see again" Hiruzen said hugging her old student, not that he would tell her she was old. He hadn't seen her or heard from her since the last time she was in the village which was over fifteen years ago.

"You too sensei" Tsunade replied and stepped back grabbing him by the collar "But you have a lot to explain" Tsunade said almost growling.

"What are you talking about?" Hiruzen asked confused. She was being all nice and now she was glaring daggers at him.

"You sent a letter telling me that Naruto was dead" Tsunade said fuming.

"No I did not Tsunade. You are mistaken" Hiruzen explained.

"How about we take this to the office" Jiraiya stressed as the conversation was starting to get loud.

"Fine" Tsunade said.

**## Hokage's Office ##**

"Explain Tsunade-chan" Hiruzen said trying to get to the end of this.

"I got a letter from you with your signature and stamp saying that Naruto didn't survive the attack" Tsunade explained and Hiruzen sighed.

"I never sent you any letter. I tried to find you and even told Jiraiya to try and get a hold of you" Hiruzen explained and Tsunade scoffed.

"Then how do you explain the letter?" Tsunade asked.

"It was obviously fake. Do you still have it?" Hiruzen asked and Tsunade shook her head. "Without it we will most likely never find the culprit" Hiruzen sighed.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Naruto said "I have her now and that's the only thing that matters" Naruto explained and Hiruzen smiled. At least Naruto got some family back.

"By the way Naru-chan you didn't answer about living with me?" Tsunade asked.

"One condition" Naruto said and Tsunade nodded for him to go on "Hinata-chan gets to live with us" Naruto said.

"Of course but...no funny business until you are older" Tsunade stressed and they both blushed. "Besides it will make it easier for me to teach her if she's living with us" Tsunade explained and Naruto nodded.

"Well then it's decided. I'm going to pack then" Naruto said and was about to walk off with Hinata when he was interrupted again.

"Too bad you can't go Naruto-kun. You are the clan head of the Senju remember?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto nodded. "I'm summoning the council and as such, you must attend" Hiruzen explained and Naruto paled. He never thought of that, and being a clan head made it mandatory to attend every council meeting.

"Fine...let's get this over with" Naruto replied and turned to Hinata. "How about you go home and get started and I'll join you when this is over?" Naruto asked.

"Might as well…See you later" Hinata replied and pecked his cheek before leaving.

"ANBU" Hiruzen called out and an ANBU dropped from the ceiling kneeling in front of him. "Summon the Council" Hiruzen ordered and the ANBU vanished.

**## Council Meeting ##**

Half an hour later everyone was gathered at the council meeting. All of the clan heads were there including the new head of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke.

"We are gathered here today so I can formally present my successor…again" Hiruzen said. "I name Senju Tsunade as my successor to the place of Godaime Hokage" Hiruzen stated and waited for the council's reaction.

"I, Aburame Shibi, Head of the Aburame Clan, support the decision" Shibi said getting up from his position and addressing the hokage.

"I, Hyuuga Hiashi, Head of the Hyuuga Clan, support the decision" Hiashi said.

"I, Nara Shikaku, Head of the Nara Clan, support the decision" Shikaku said.

"I, Yamanaka Inoichi, Head of the Yamanaka Clan, support the decision" Inoichi said.

"I, Akimichi Choza, Head of the Akimichi Clan, support the decision" Choza said.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, Head of the Uchiha Clan, support the decision" Sasuke said.

"I, Senju Naruto, Head of the Senju Clan, support the decision" Naruto said giving thumbs up at his grandmother.

"I, Mitokado Homura, personal adviser, support the decision" Homura said.

"I, Utatane Koharu, personal adviser, support the decision" Koharu said.

"I, Shimura Danzo, personal adviser, reject the decision" Danzo said but one paid much attention to him.

"I, Haruno Mebuki, head of the civilian council, support the decision" Mebuki said. (1)

"Then it's decided" the hokage said rising from his seat. "Senju Tsunade, you are here by appointed as Godaime Hokage" Hiruzen said handing her the hat.

"Thank you sensei" Tsunade said placing the hat on her head.

"Keep it warm for me" Naruto said and everyone, minus Sasuke who was too cool for that, chuckled at the comment.

"I promise that from now on I'll protect this village from all enemies, foreign or domestic, for I am Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage" Tsunade said and everyone bowed to the new hokage.

Everyone left the room soon after Tsunade's proclamation and Naruto turned to the pervert who had been listening to the meeting without anyone knowing except Naruto who was a sensor.

"Ero-sennin" Naruto said and Jiraiya stepped out from the shadows "Are you busy?" Naruto asked.

"I was planning on doing a bit of research but what do you need?" Jiraiya asked.

"I was planning on fixing Gaara's seal today but I'll need your help since we will need to rebuild it completely" Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded. He decided it was better to fix the seal now since Shukaku might be unleashed and destroy the hot springs.

"Baa-chan can we get a release form for the Sand siblings?" Naruto asked and Tsunade turned to Hiruzen so they could catch up on the events. After half an hour of explanations Tsunade turned to Naruto.

"If you say they will behave I see no harm" Tsunade explained and signed the necessary documents. "Here" Tsunade said and threw him three Konoha hitaiates.

"Where will they be staying?" Naruto asked and Tsunade pondered.

"How well do you know this Gaara kid?" Tsunade asked.

"I consider him a brother...he went through the same things as I did...all the hate the villagers threw at him" Naruto sadly said.

"Well then...bring them to the Senju Compound there is more than enough space for them" Tsunade said.

"Awesome...see you later" Naruto said and hugged Tsunade.

"Let's go then" Jiraiya said and both left the hokage tower heading towards the I&T department.

"Have you decided on the seal?" Jiraiya asked.

"I think I'll use the same one I have, the eight trigrams seal" Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded. His seal was one of the best around after all.

**## I&T Department ##**

Jiraiya and Naruto quickly arrived at the I&T department and easily got in flashing the papers to the ANBU guarding the doors.

They walked down the stairs until they reached the lower levels where the cells were. They walked past a few of them until they reached the last one where Gaara and his siblings were.

"Hey Gaara...I'm back" Naruto said waking up Temari and Kankuro from their sleep.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Gaara said looking at Naruto.

"Its Senju Naruto now...I'm taking my family name" Naruto and Temari's eyes popped out of her sockets.

"You are a Senju?" Temari asked with her eyes wide as saucers.

"Yup" Naruto replied and mentioned the ANBU to unlock the cell.

"But you have the Sharingan" Temari refuted.

"I belong to both the Uchiha and Senju clan but I chose the Senju name" Naruto explained and the ANBU unshackled Gaara "Where's Baki?" Naruto asked.

"He already was released and went back to Suna. We decided to stay with Gaara until he was released" Temari explained and Naruto nodded.

"Let's go Gaara, we are taking care of you seal" Naruto said and Gaara stared at him. "What?" Naruto rhetorically asked. "I promised I would take care of the seal and I always keep my promises" Naruto explained and Gaara slowly nodded.

"Where are we doings this?" Jiraiya asked.

"At the Namikaze Compound. My father has a room in the basement completely filled with seals that block everything. That is where I trained using the Kyuubi's chakra otherwise the village would riot when they felt the chakra" Naruto explained and Jiraiya nodded.

"Namikaze...don't tell me the yondaime was your father?" Kankuro asked and Naruto nodded confused.

"I guess you didn't hear the news...I tell you everything later" Naruto explained tossing them the hitaiates. They quickly threw the Suna's ones away and placed the new ones.

"Congratulations…as of know you are all gennin of the Leaf" Naruto said chuckling while Kankuro growled at being gennin.

**## Namikaze House ##**

All of them arrived at front gates and Naruto swiped his finger to unlock the seals. They all entered the house to find Hinata running around with a few shadow clones packing the most important stuff.

"Hey Hinata-chan…want some clones to help?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Hinata replied and Naruto made ten shadow clones. Each clone grabbed one Hinata and kissed her before going to work. Jiraiya never saw so much action in the same place and started scribbling furiously in his notebook.

"This way" the Original Naruto said and led them all to the basement and into some room. They opened the door and all of them stepped inside. It was a large round room, at least 10 meters wide. The walls were littered with seals and in the middle of the floor was a kanji circle with the most complex seals around it anyone had ever seen.

"Stay here…and DON'T interfere" Naruto seriously said to Temari and Kankuro who gulped and quickly nodded. "Gaara…remove your shirt and lie down in the center of the circle" Naruto explained and Gaara did as he was told.

"Do you want the new seal in any special place?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded.

"Can I have it in the stomach like you?" Gaara asked and Naruto nodded.

"Ready gaki?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto nodded. Naruto placed his hand on Gaara's stomach and channeled chakra converting it to ink. The ink erupted from his hand and spread through Gaara's stomach.

"Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Seal)" Naruto said and all the kanji started slithering into a focus point. The ink started to spin around Naruto's hand and started forming a spiral. Soon after the spiral was formed and remains of the ink formed scribblings around the spiral finalizing the seal.

"The easy part is done" Naruto said as he completed the new seal. Now all they needed to do is crack the old seal and switch Shukaku into the new seal.

"You hold the old seal while I transfer Shukaku over to the new one" Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded. At the sidelines Kankuro could only gulp when he heard Naruto saying he was going to switch Shukaku between seals.

"_What if he escapes?"_ Kankuro thought scared out of his wits. "_Naruto already defeated once he can do it again…I hope"_ Kankuro thought as Naruto was preparing for the final procedure.

"This might feel a little uncomfortable" Jiraiya said and channeled and great amount of chakra into his three element seal completely shattering it. Shukaku's chakra instantly started bubbling but Jiraiya managed to keep it contained around Gaara's neck.

"Do it" Jiraiya said and Naruto placed one hand on Gaara's neck and another on his stomach and he began transferring the chakra to the new seal.

"Fuuin (Seal)" Naruto said and funneled all of Shukaku's chakra into the new seal. The procedure only took about five minutes since he only had to shift it and not remove it. Naruto finalized the chakra transfer by closing the seal and transferring the key over to Gaara while explaining the works of the new seal.

"It's done" Naruto said and both Kankuro and Temari rushed towards Gaara who was now sleeping peacefully.

"He's…sleeping" Temari said.

"Of course he is" Naruto said getting up "The seal he has is the same as mine and it was developed by my father" Naruto explained.

"He hasn't slept since he was born" Temari said caressing her brother's face. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep.

"Thank you" Temari said and hugged Naruto while Kankuro patted his back.

"You are welcome" Naruto said. "Take him to the Senju Compound. My grandmother said you guys are welcome to stay there with us" Naruto said and they nodded.

"I'm off" Jiraiya said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Damn pervert" Naruto muttered under his breath and lead everyone out of the house. He gave Temari and Kankuro directions towards the Senju Compound since he now had another pervert to look for.

"See you guys later" Naruto said and activating his ems and swirling away.

"Damn...that was awesome" Kankuro said.

**## Memorial Stone ##**

Kakashi was once drowning himself on regret at the memorial stone. Even after Naruto had told him that he should put the past were it belonged it seemed that he still couldn't.

Kakashi was lost on his thoughts when he noticed a small swirl appear next to him. He instantly knew who it was as the swirl was very distinctive.

"Yo Naruto" Kakashi said greeting him.

"You're still here" Naruto said as he stood in front of the memorial stone and did a quick prayer in honor of the deceased souls.

"Yes I am" Kakashi simply said and ended it there.

"I know what happened since you told me...but is it really for the best to pity yourself so much. I know you regret not being there for them but you have to let go" Naruto said and Kakashi sighed.

"Easier said than done" Kakashi said. "So what brings you here" Kakashi said trying to change the mood as he didn't particularly want to talk about them.

"I have the seal for your sharingan eye" Naruto said and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Kakashi asked surprised to which Naruto nodded. "So what do I need to do?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing...just sit down since you are taller than me" Naruto said and Kakashi chuckled and sat down on the ground.

"Don't you need Jiraiya's help?" Kakashi asked.

"He's…busy" Naruto replied as he thought of what the pervert was currently doing.

"**SHANNARO**" a voice echoed through the whole village but it seemed to originate at the hot springs. Naruto looked up at the sky and managed to see a mop of spiky white hair flying while crying anime tears.

"_He never learns_" Naruto thought sighing.

"Close your eye while I draw the seal" Naruto said and Kakashi did as he was told. He removed his hitaiate and kept his sharingan eye closed. Naruto placed two fingers on his left temple and starting leaking the kanji. The seal twisted itself around his eyeball in a swirl pattern above his eyelid.

"Fuuin (Seal)" Naruto said and the seal glowed momentarily before cutting all the chakra into his eye transforming into a pitch black eye that coincidentally matched his other one.

"How does it feel to see color with both eyes?" Naruto asked as Kakashi gently rubbed his eye to get rid of a small itch.

"It works" Kakashi said in fascination "The eye is no longer draining my chakra and I can see perfectly" Kakashi said standing up.

"Good...now let's try and activate the sharingan. Channel chakra the seal on your left eyelid and he should activate" Naruto said.

Kakashi channeled a small amount of chakra to the seal to deactivate it and the sharingan flared to life. Naruto tried to punch Kakashi very fast and out of nowhere but Kakashi managed to predict it.

"Good...seems that sharingan is working properly" Naruto said and activated his own sharingan to analyze the seal's interaction with Kakashi's chakra network. Naruto noticed that Kakashi's chakra coils behind his eyes were abnormally large.

"Your eye's chakra coils are extremely well developed. They come close to matching mine" Naruto said out loud.

"It's no surprise, the sharingan has been active for years" Kakashi said shrugging his shoulders but Naruto didn't think just that would affect it so much.

"_Rin sacrificed herself forcing me to kill her_" Naruto remembered when he talked about Kakashi's teammates.

"_Kurama...do you think it's possible for a non-uchiha to awaken the mangekyou?_" Naruto asked his partner.

"**It's a good question...the activation of the mangekyou affects the body as a whole and for someone who isn't an Uchiha is difficult to say**" Kurama replied and Naruto brought his hand to his chin.

"Kakashi-sensei can you do me a favor and channel more chakra into your eye?" Naruto asked and Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and did just that. His sharingan eye started glowing and spinning and seemed to want to start merging its commas.

"A bit more" Naruto said and Kakashi channeled more chakra into his eyes. Slowly but surely the sharingan started spinning and the commas started stretching and fusing together.

"Just as I thought" Naruto said looking at Kakashi's sharingan who had turned into a mangekyou.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked slightly scared that he would lose the only thing that connected him to Obito.

"You have a mangekyou" Naruto said and Kakashi's jaw dropped. Kakashi calmed himself and noticed that his perception with the sharingan had increased. He now could see further and with more detail.

"How is it possible?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Well it's obviously a half blood mangekyou but it's one nonetheless. I didn't think it was possible for a non-uchiha to awaken it" Naruto explained and they both headed towards a nearby lake so Kakashi could take a look at his new eye.

"Looks like you got a brand new tool" Naruto said chuckling at Kakashi who was gapping like a fish.

"What can it do?" Kakashi suddenly asked. He seemed like a kid on a sugar rush.

"Each mangekyou has it owns abilities...I know how to use three of them and I can teach you them but if you can use them depends on your eye" Naruto explained and Kakashi nodded.

"Another thing...these techniques require much more chakra than the standard sharingan" Naruto said and Kakashi nodded. "Also and this is very important" Naruto said with a serious tone.

"You eye belonged to a half blood which means the more you use your mangekyou the more your sight is affected, so you should leave it as a last resort" Naruto said and Kakashi nodded making a mental note on the implications of using his new eye.

"I can start teaching you now or are you busy?"Naruto asked but Kakashi shook his head getting ready to try his new eye.

"Let's begin with Kamui..."

**## Sundown – Senju Compound ##**

Naruto and Kakashi had spent the rest of the afternoon practicing their eyes. Naruto was using his mangekyou and constantly spamming Amaterasu to further increase his power while reducing the cast time. All the while he was also teaching Kakashi how to use the powers.

Of all the three powers that Naruto had, Kakashi only managed to learn Naruto's Kamui and that was only partially. Kakashi could activate his Kamui to send objects to his own dimension but couldn't send his own body.

Naruto quickly theorized that he needed both eyes to be able to dematerialize his body. Naruto explained Kakashi that he used his left eye for long range Kamuis while he used his right eye for making himself intangible and close-range Kamuis. Based on these facts it looked like Kakashi had received the long-range eye.

In the end it didn't matter, Kakashi had still received a very powerful gift but this one was meant only for killing. Kakashi could transport objects into his dimension but somehow he couldn't bring them back. Anything that was transported to his dimension would remain there for all eternity. (2)

Naruto channeled the remains of his chakra and used his Kamui to go towards the Senju Compound. When you spend half a day spamming Amaterasus you tend to exhaust yourself. At least he got his control better using the black flames.

Naruto arrived near the compound gate and stayed there astonished at the sheer magnitude of the place. The damn compound seemed to go on forever; he never thought that the compounds were this big. Sure he had seen them on the outside but standing inside one really placed things in perspective.

"Oh Naruto-kun" Shizune said as she watched Naruto arrived and went to greet him.

"This place is huge" Naruto said and Shizune giggled at his childish reaction.

"Yes it is. When the village was founded the Senju Clan was on his prime and had many members" Shizune said "This compound has almost 100 rooms not including bathrooms, storage rooms and training grounds" Shizune explained and Naruto's eyes widened.

"_One hundred rooms…it's bigger than the Uchiha and Hyuuga Compound_" Naruto thought observing the buildings around them.

"Come on" Shizune said motioning him to follow her "We will be all staying in the main house that is large enough for all of us…I'll take you on a tour" Shizune said and Naruto followed.

Naruto followed Shizune and she did a quick tour around the main house. It was a simple traditional house made of wood; it had two floors and a basement. The main house had ten rooms, fours bathrooms and a very large library.

"Library…I'm checking it out I'll meet you later" Naruto said blurring away from Shizune and heading into the library. Shizune giggled at him as he watched him run towards the library.

The library was very large and was filled with scrolls. Naruto was pretty much drooling at the prospect of being able to learn so many jutsus.

"Naru-kun" Hinata said and Naruto turned around to see his beautiful girlfriend at the library's entrance.

"Can you believe how many jutsus are here" Naruto said to Hinata who giggled at his reaction. He was always a sucker for learning new jutsu so he could blow stuff up.

"By the way did you destroy the space bridge at the house?" Naruto asked. His clones didn't know anything about it and Naruto was wondering if Hinata had destroyed the seal at his house that allowed him to walk into the Namikaze Compound.

"I did, don't worry" Hinata replied.

"Space bridge?" a new voice asked and Naruto turned around to see Tsunade walking towards them.

"Yes…it's like a portal of some sorts that I created and that allows, once activated, to simply walk through the portal and end up at the destination." Naruto explained "In my case I created one that allowed me to go from my house to the Namikaze house and back simply by walking through the portal" Naruto said and Tsunade hummed in thought.

"Can anyone use it?" Tsunade asked. She was already thinking of the applications of such useful device.

"It was keyed to my and Hinata's blood but it can be made for anyone. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

"Because maybe you could place one that connected the Senju Compound to the hokage tower so I didn't have to walk all the way there" Tsunade explained "I don't exactly have space-time techniques like you" Tsunade said scoffing at the other blonde.

"Of course baa-chan…I'll do it tomorrow" Naruto said and Tsunade left along with Hinata leaving Naruto to drown himself on Jutsus scrolls.

**## 30 Minutes Later ##**

Naruto had spent half an hour skimming through the scrolls trying to learn something new. After all that time he came of the library scowling the whole Senju Clan and muttering profanities against them.

He in whole library he could only find jutsus related to earth and water jutsus. In almost one hundred jutsus he didn't find any fire or lightning ones. He sighed and walked out of the library and went exploring the rest of the house.

"Naru-chan" Naruto heard Tsunade calling out "Come to the kitchen for dinner" Naruto was happy; he never had anyone calling him for dinner except Hinata. Naruto ran through the halls with his Kamui phasing through the walls so he could reach it faster.

Naruto arrived at the kitchen and saw everyone sited and waiting for him. There was Shizune, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hinata and of course the sand siblings. He walked calmly towards the table and sat down to eat. He was finally home…with his family.

Like it? R&R

This chapter marks the end of the Tsunade retrieval arc and was mostly so I could clean up loose ends. This chapter took longer than usual for such small content mainly because I got caught reading a story I found.

"**Second Chances: Azure Blue Moon Rewritten"** by **Starian NightZz**

Time travel AU story with pairing. It's an amazing story you should read. I won't place the summary as you can find it yourselves.

(1): Mebuki is Sakura's mother. I'm using her real name and I'll go back on previous chapters to change the name I used. She's supposed to have yellowish hair but in here she has pink like Sakura's.

(2): I know that Kakashi can warp himself in and out of his dimension but here he can only send them there and not bring them back.


	31. 31 - Fire Lord

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HINATA DOES.

**darthrevan:** There will be war but shippuden will be mostly AU due to the changes I've done around part1.

**StrageKing:** Kakashi did teach Naruto a few lightning techniques and the raikiri. Naruto taught him the Kirin jutsu but Kakashi is unable to use him so I think it's appropriate for Naruto to teach him how to use the mangekyou.

**gumundertable:** I'll consider the idea but the susanoo will only be displayed during part2. Like I said in the last chapter, the only thing I decided about his susanoo is the color which is light silver.

**DinoConV: **I don't know if I'll give him the Kotoamatsukami but I'm adding another power to his mangekyou during this arc.

**Chapter 31 – Fire Lord**

**## Valley of the End ##**

The valley of the end. The place of the final showdown between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, the place where Madara died and Hashirama emerged victorious. Or so everyone thinks. The valley remained pretty much untouched since the fight except for the addition of two gigantic statues.

They represent the two fighters whose power could bring any country to its knees. They symbolize and honor those two legendary figures that left their mark in history. The statues of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama each one doing the battle seal as if until this day they were still battling each other.

On top of Uchiha Madara's head we find someone sitting there. The wind carried his cloak allowing everyone to see his clothes. He wore a black long-sleeve top that also covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-colored pants. On his waist, he wore a thick black belt with armor-like metal plates attached to it. He also wore blue nail polish on his fingers and toes. But from all that, the most distinguishing feature he had was a strange mask he wore. The mask was strong orange in color and had a spiral pattern with a single hole for his right eye.

The cloak itself was a high colored black cloak with red clouds adorning it. The cloak pretty much said that this someone belonged to the mercenary group known as Akatsuki who, according to Jiraiya, where searching for the bijuu.

The figure seemed to be deep in thought as anyone could see; he was gazing into the emptiness of the sky as if trying to find the meaning of life.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_The same figure was seen walking through some cave in some unknown location. The figure stopped walking when he noticed two other figures approaching him. The first one had spiky orange hair with multiple metal piercings in his nose, ears and bottom lip but what stood out were his eyes, silver eyes with concentric circles around the pupil. He was wearing the same black cloak with red clouds._

_The other figure was definitely female. She had blue hair, amber colored eyes, lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. In her hair she had a paper flower strapped to it. She was also wearing the same cloak as the other figure._

"_We need to talk…Madara" the orange spiky haired figure said watching very closely the figure with the orange mask._

"_Of course Pein…Tobi is a good boy" Tobi said in a childish almost high pitched voice._

"_Enough with playing around" Pein said in a serious voice making Tobi instantly drop his childish ways and took a completely different stance. "We have some information that you…forget to tell us" Pein explained._

"_And what is it?" Tobi asked but now is voice was more deep and serious._

"_Kisame and Itachi went to scout the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and heard the most interesting news" Pein cryptically said._

"_Don't play games with me and get to the point" Tobi said. He didn't want to deal with Pein right now._

"_For starters the Kyuubi claims to be Uchiha Madara's grandson" Pein said and Tobi's eyes widened "Your grandson to be exact" Pein said looking at Tobi directly in his eye waiting for his answer._

"_And what proof does he have of that" Tobi asked trying to gain some time while his mind was running a mile per second trying to figure just what was happening._

"_The fact that he is an uncounted sharingan user seems to help" Pein said in a monotone voice. _

"_How very interesting…if that brat has a sharingan that could only mean that it came from Minato as Kushina's family is very well documented" Tobi mused in thought "That would explain how back then he knew I wasn't Madara" Tobi conclude in complete shock. Even during his fight fourteen years ago he never felt or saw Minato's sharingan._

"_That means I'm responsible for killing his only son" Tobi unconsciously gulped. He hoped that Madara wasn't very attached to Minato otherwise he would draw the short end of the stick. "This will require some adjustments" Tobi thought._

"_Care to explain?" Pein stressed out leaking a bit of killing intent to further drive his point._

"_This doesn't concern you" Tobi flatly replied._

"_Madara" Pein stressed "He has a mangekyou and nearly killed both Kisame and Itachi but they managed to escape" Pein explained._

"_Everything was going so well" Tobi thought sighing to himself "And the brat has a mangekyou and was strong enough to drive Itachi away…serves him right" Tobi thought chuckling to himself._

"_I see" Tobi said still thinking about everything. If Madara had told him about his grandson he would be able to mold him into his weapon, even better as his grandson was the jinchuuriki of the strongest bijuu. "Anything else?" Tobi asked._

"_Yes…he seems to have the same intangibility ability as you" Pein asked and Tobi was once again shocked. The brat was able to use Kamui. This would be a major setback since anytime an Akatsuki member appears he can warp away safely._

"_That will make him extremely difficult to capture" Tobi said shaking his head. He should have stayed in bed like a good boy._

"_I want answers Madara" Pein said with his voice slightly louder._

"_I don't answer to you…you work for me, you would do well to remember" Tobi said with a smirk and his sharingan glowing "But I'll get to the end of this" Tobi said and swirled away leaving a fuming Pein and the woman stoic at the encounter._

"_I don't like this" the woman said breaking her stoic face with one of suspicion. "What proof do we have that he's even Madara?" the woman asked._

"_Everything matches Konan…his power, his knowledge and his grandson bears the same sharingan ability" Pein stated but that didn't seem to ease Konan's doubts and worries._

"_Let's forget this for now…let's focus on our current task and the preparations for hunting down the bijuu" Pein said and both left the cave._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Tobi was knocked out of his thoughts when he sensed someone approaching. Although he knew very well who was approaching he didn't let his guard down. A popular saying came to mind "_There is no honor among thieves"_. Just because the approaching figure was his subordinate and belonged to the Akatsuki group it doesn't mean he should be trusted.

The figure was a tall, tanned, muscular man. He wore a white hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. Underneath, his mouth was stitched together at the edges and he had long dark brown hair. His eyes had an unusual coloring: green irises, no pupils and red sclera. His clothing included the traditional Akatsuki cloak and the forehead protector of his home village with a scratch in the middle which symbolized that he was no longer loyal to it. He also wore dark red nail polish and his dark green Akatsuki ring with the kanji for north was placed on his left middle finger. His entire body was covered with various stitches and predominantly appeared to be sewn together. He was Kakuzu, an S-rank missing-nin from Takigakure as displayed by his scratched hitaiate.

"Is everything set? Do you have the sacrifices?" Tobi asked.

"Yes...they are ready for leader to perform the technique" Kakuzu explained sitting down next to Tobi in the cliff. "How do you know he'll tag along for the mission?" Kakuzu asked.

"You forget that Zetsu has spies everywhere...his spy network puts even Jiraiya's to shame" Tobi explained with a smirk. Zetsu was a member of the Akatsuki; however he wasn't the fighting type and was more the intelligence gathering one.

"Fair enough" Kakuzu said agreeing with Tobi.

"Do you remember your primary objective?" Tobi asked "Failure is not an option…he's crucial to my plans" Tobi pointed out.

"I don't know why you need him but who am I to question that. How hard can it be?" Kakuzu rhetorically asked "But...how can you be sure he'll go along with it?" Kakuzu asked. It's not as if his objective was hard to accomplish but it was very tricky.

"There's a reason why pride is a sin…with the right incentive it makes people malleable" Tobi cryptically said watching the skies.

"What about the secondary objective?" Kakuzu asked.

"The funds are always good for the Akatsuki and his chakra would also benefit our plans as a backup" Tobi explained "Meaning...don't fail either" Tobi said leaking out killing intent.

"I've never failed a mission" Kakuzu said in a strong and firm voice.

"I'll be watching" Tobi said swirling away.

"Let's get the show on the road" Kakuzu said getting up and heading towards the midst of the fire country.

**## Konoha - Senju Compound - 12 Hours Earlier ##**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, it was warm and sunny all over. The sun was coming up shinning upon Konoha as the merchants were opening their stores to start up a fresh new day. A few sunrays broke through the village's barrier and started waking up people inside the houses. This was the unfortunate event for Naruto.

The room was dark and a few beams passed through the window and hit him right in the eyes waking him up from his slumber. He released a small yawn and tried to shift in bed but realized that he couldn't move. He looked down and smiled at his princess snuggled next to him resting her head in his shoulder.

One of the things he enjoyed most was waking up with Hinata next to him. Feeling her warmth against his body, caressing her soft hair. They hadn't had much time alone in the last two of weeks with his pervert of a godfather hanging around. While he was caressing her hair she started to stir and slightly opened her eyes.

She noticed that Naruto was looking at her with a warm smile. She returned the smile just before she closed her eyes again and placed her head on his chest, releasing a sigh of bliss and happiness. They stayed there for a few minutes just enjoying the warmth of each other, both happy they had each other in their lives.

"How do you like our new room?" Naruto softly asked still running his hands through her hair. He noticed that even though her hair was a mess from sleeping she still looked beautiful to him, perhaps even more.

The room itself wasn't overly large but it was sufficient for a couple. The bed was obviously for two persons, they had a nightstand on each side. A closet was embedded in the wooden wall with enough space for all their clothes. Their room also had a private bathroom and small room they decided to use for scrolls and weapons.

"I guess it's okay...the pillow is still the same though" Hinata said giggling and Naruto chuckled. The pillow in this case would either be his chest or shoulder since Hinata usually would wake up resting her head in one of them.

"You know we have to get up" Naruto sadly said.

"I don't want to...five more minutes" Hinata cutely pouted drawing circles in his chest trying to pursued him to sleep and cuddle a bit more.

"How about I get a shadow clone to bring us breakfast to bed?" Naruto asked and Hinata quickly nodded. She was about to reply when Naruto placed a finger in her soft lips "Breakfast for a kiss" Naruto said and Hinata quickly replied giving him a passionate kiss.

"That will do" Naruto said chuckling and made a shadow clone to prepare the breakfast so they could eat together. Not even five minutes later Naruto's clone appeared in the room with a tray filled with juice, bread and some fruit.

Naruto sat up and easily placed Hinata between in his legs with her back to his chest. They happily ate their breakfast since they didn't have any major concerns. They didn't have anything scheduled for today and as such they could enjoy the day or maybe get a mission.

"So want do you want to do today?" Naruto asked while smearing some butter on bread and starting to eat it.

"Don't really know...do you want to get a mission or something?" Hinata asked while drinking some orange juice.

Naruto pondered getting a mission but then he remembered that they were both chunnins and, as such, their sensei Kurenai would be no more. "We are both chunnins so Kurenai is no longer our sensei" Naruto explained and Hinata realized that what Naruto said was true. Right after the chunnins exams and promotions they both left on a mission so they didn't realized that Team 8 was no more.

"What now?" Hinata asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"How about we swing by baa-chan's office to find out" Naruto said and looked towards the clock in the nightstand "It's past ten o'clock so baa-chan should already be in her office...damn, we really overslept" Naruto said chuckling. They weren't used to sleeping in as they had team meetings before.

"I didn't mind" Hinata innocently replied.

"I bet you didn't" Naruto tried to say with a serious face but laughed nonetheless. They finished their breakfast and Naruto made another shadow clone to take the stuff to the kitchen while all the way muttering something about lucky originals.

"Let's get up" Naruto said and was about to get up when Hinata shifted her weight and ended on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

"We aren't going anywhere" Hinata said giggling like a mad person that made poor Naruto shiver. "What are you going to do now?" Hinata teased.

Naruto smirked before his eyes flashed to his ems and activated his Kamui. He phased right through the bed and reappeared in the middle of the room with a smirk.

"That's not fair" Hinata said throwing him a pillow that phased through him as well making Hinata pout.

"All is fair in love and war" Naruto wisely said and Hinata stared at him. She sighed and got out of bed. They both got dressed and left the Senju Compound heading towards the hokage's office. They needed to find their status as of now.

**## Hokage's Office ##**

Naruto and Hinata made their way towards the Hokage Tower and up the stairs. They reached the office's entrance to see Shizune by the desk.

"Shizune-nee-chan, you are baa-chan's secretary now?" Naruto asked and she nodded going through paperwork "Poor you" Naruto said chuckling.

"Is baa-chan busy?" Naruto asked.

"No...you can go ahead" Shizune said stamping another paper and placing it in a nearby stack.

Naruto and Hinata walked up to the door and entered to see Tsunade buried in paperwork with Hiruzen nearby smoking his pipe without a care in the world. It looked like Hiruzen left the paperwork build up when he asked Jiraiya to go search for Tsunade. Hiruzen would have liked to read his Icha Icha book, but it might prove dangerous with Tsunade nearby.

"Morning baa-chan, old man" Naruto said greeting his grandmother and the old hokage. Tsunade looked up from all the paperwork no notice Naruto and Hinata standing in front of her.

"Hey Naru-chan, Hinata" Tsunade said and Naruto sighed. He couldn't get his grandmother from calling him that. On the other hand Naruto called her baa-chan meaning she would be old which she didn't like, so it was an eye for an eye.

"What brings you to my nightmare?" Tsunade asked and Naruto pondered telling her about shadow clones but decided to hold it for later as a trump card.

"_I'm evil"_ Naruto thought chuckling darkly to himself.

"Actually we are wondering what will happens to us since we are both chunnins and currently without a team" Naruto said and Tsunade stopped her work. She brought her hand to her chin deep in thought.

"For starters Aburame Shino didn't get promoted to chunnin and, as such, he was placed on team 10 with Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji under Sarutobi Asuma" Tsunade explained before picking another paper "Regarding Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi...they will be on hold until we find a gennin to complete the cell. In the mean time Uchiha Sasuke will still be part of said team when not on chunnin's affairs" Tsunade said and both nodded. Team 9 (Gai's Team) didn't get promoted so they would continue on standard mission like the new Team 10.

"That means our old team is permanently disabled" Hinata said "What about Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"She will be returning to her normal life as jounin until she decides to take another gennin team" Tsunade explained and Hinata nodded. Without a gennin team Kurenai would most likely be more time away from the village.

"What about us?" Naruto asked.

"I was getting to that" Tsunade started "Both of you will most likely be paired with other chunnin or jounin for missions until we find a stable team, if any" Tsunade explained and both nodded.

"What about Gaara and his siblings?" Naruto asked and Tsunade got a tick mark from all the questions preventing her from doing her work and enjoying her sake.

"They are team 11 under Mitarashi Anko since Temari relies on her fan and Kankuro on his puppet and poisons" Tsunade explained.

"_I just hope she doesn't turn Gaara back to his crazy state…I kinda feel sorry for them…perhaps killing them would have been more merciful"_ Naruto thought shivering at his previous encounters with the crazy snake lady.

"Do you want to grab a mission while we are here?" Naruto turned and asked Hinata.

"We don't have anything planned might as well" Hinata replied and Naruto agreed pumping his fist into the air.

"Mission it is...baa-chan do you have any mission for us?" Naruto asked and Tsunade shook her head in defeat. She was buried in paperwork and had yet to decide on the newer teams.

"_I guess I will just pick up the new chunnins and place them together_" Tsunade thought before shifting through the papers pulling out the newer promotions.

"Shizune" Tsunade called out.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked entering the office.

"Get me Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade said and Shizune left to summon both shinobi to her office.

"What do you need those two for?" Naruto asked but he already had a suspicion.

"They will be your teammates for the next mission" Tsunade and Naruto sighed. Hiruzen cringed slightly because he knew the history behind those two.

"I hope Sasuke doesn't give much trouble" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked as she didn't hear Naruto.

"It's just that Sasuke and me don't get along" Naruto simply said.

"Ohhh…my little Naru-chan is acting like a Senju…He already hates the Uchihas" Tsunade said wiping out a fake tear. Hiruzen and Hinata chuckled and Naruto shook his head at his grandmother's antics.

"By the way…you are both in the newest edition of the Bingo Book" Hiruzen said throwing him the book.

"Really?" Naruto rhetorically asked opening the book "Let me guess…Iwa" Naruto said and Hiruzen sadly nodded.

"Congratulations…you both have targets on your heads now" Tsunade said with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Pages 112 and 113" Hiruzen said and Naruto quickly found his record.

**Name**: Senju Naruto

**Age****: **14

_**Alias**__: _Konoha no Raijin (Konoha's Thunder God)

**Status**: Elite Chuunin

**Village Affiliation****:** Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)

**Rank**: S

**Bloodline**: Sharingan

_**Known **_**Elemental Affinities**: Wind, Fire, Lightning

**Weapons**: Uchiha Madara's gunbai. It's a wide fan with three blood red tomoes on each side; it has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base. The main part of the weapon is light brown with the edges being black.

**Abilities****:**

**Taijutsu****:** Jounin/Kage Level

**Ninjutsu****: **Kage Level

**Fuuinjutsu****: **Seal Master

**Genjutsu****:** Chuunin/Jounin Level

**Summoning Contract****: ** Fox, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko

**Other known abilities****:** Senju Naruto was seen performing both the Rasengan (A-rank) and Hirashin no Jutsu (S-Rank), techniques created by Yondaime Hokage. Also has the ability to transform his chakra into golden chains strong enough to hold Shukaku in place.

**Physical Description: **Stands at five feet seven inches with long mid-back blond spiky hair, which partially covers right eye, and deep blue eyes with three whisker marks on each cheek. Usually wears orange pants and dark blue combat sandals. He also wears skin tight black shirt with anbu chest plate over it.

**Known Relationships:**

**Uchiha Madara**: paternal grandfather **Status**: Deceased

**Namikaze Minato**: father **Status**: Deceased

**Senju Kushina**: mother **Status**: Deceased

**Senju Tsunade**: maternal grandmother **Status**: Godaime Hokage

**Hyuuga Hinata:** rumored girlfriend **Status:** Chuunin, see next page

**Bounties:**

**Iwa:** Wanted Alive 50 million ryo

**Suna & Oto: **Wanted Dead or Alive 10 million ryo

**Approach with extreme caution**

"Damn…they are well informed" Naruto said after reading his page. "Although I like my alias. Konoha no Raijin has a nice ring to it" Naruto said chuckling and handed the book over to Hinata.

"You do realize you just made enemies from three villages" Tsunade said with a serious voice.

"I know…though I wonder why Iwa wants me alive" Naruto mused out loud.

"Probably so they can skin you" Hiruzen said chuckling making Naruto glare at the old man.

"What about you Hina-chan?" Naruto asked and Hinata looked up from the book and showed it to him.

**Name**: Hyuuga Hinata

**Age****: **14

_**Alias**__: _Shi no Megami (Death Goddess)

**Status**: Chuunin

**Village Affiliation****:** Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)

**Rank**: A

**Bloodline**: Byakugan

_**Known **_**Elemental Affinities**: Wind, Water

**Weapons**: Twin trench knives

**Abilities****:**

**Taijutsu****:** Kage Level, unknown technique that kills the enemy with a single touch

**Ninjutsu****: **Jounin Level, very skilled in water manipulation

**Fuuinjutsu****: **Unknown

**Genjutsu****:** Unknown

**Summoning Contract****: ** Unknown

**Other known abilities****:** Known to be able to disable jinchuuriki with some seal technique. Uses weapons coated with deadly poisons.

**Physical Description: **Stands at five feet four inches with hime-cut styled dark blue hair and byakugan eyes. She wears a cream-colored hooded-jacket with fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

**Known Relationships:**

**Hyuuga Hana**: mother **Status**: Deceased

**Hyuuga Hiashi**: father **Status**: Jounin, Hyuuga Clan Head

**Hyuuga Hanabi**: younger sister **Status**: Academy Student

**Senju Naruto:** rumored boyfriend **Status:** Elite Chuunin, see previous page

**Bounties:**

**Suna & Oto: **Wanted Dead or Alive 5 million ryo

**Don't approach if below high jounin level**

**Do NOT engage in taijutsu.**

"I like my alias better" Hinata happily said handing the book to Naruto.

"Shi no Megami uhm" Naruto said and hugged Hinata. "I guess I can't call you princess anymore" Naruto whispered and kissed her.

*COUGH* Tsunade fake a cough and cleared her throat to separate the couple before this could escalate.

"Yes…you will have to be extra careful with bounty hunters as of now" Tsunade said "Even the lowest bounty of 5 million ryo is enough to attract a lot of attention" Tsunade explained.

"Yes but I'm ranked as a kage level shinobi and Hinata as an elite jounin one. We won't go down easy" Naruto said and Tsunade shook her head.

"Idiot…don't let the fame get to your head" Tsunade said and Naruto waved his hands in defeat not wanting to be punched.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in" Tsunade said shifting her attention to the door. The door opened and in came the brooding Uchiha Sasuke and the lazy ass Nara Shikamaru. They were both wearing the chuunin flak jacket and anbu black pants.

"You called Hokage-sama" Shikamaru said yawning. It was supposed to be a peaceful day for Shikamaru but the hokage had different plans for him.

"Yes, I have a mission for the four of you" Tsunade said "It will be a B-rank maybe A-rank depending on the opposition" Tsunade explained and they all nodded.

"Naru-chan, you will be the team leader since you hold higher rank" Tsunade explained.

"NNOOOOO…don't call me that in public" Naruto pleaded and even the almighty Sasuke snickered. "You see…you even made the emo brooding king laugh" Naruto stated glaring at his grandmother.

"You have a problem _Naru-chan_?" Sasuke said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up baka" Naruto said and Sasuke scoffed.

"Moving on" Tsunade said diffusing the situation before it escalated "Your mission is to protect and escort the daimyo's grandson to the fire temple where he will link up with the Daimyo. Since the Twelve Shinobi Guardian are down a four members they can't spare anyone from their side so the task falls to us" Tsunade explained and everyone nodded.

"Call him in and tell him that I have an escort team ready" Tsunade and Shizune nodded. About twenty minutes later a young teen walked in the hokage's office.

He looked like he was about fifteen maybe sixteen years old. He had light blue eyes, with short and straight black hair that ended just around his neck. He was wearing a white kimono with dark red edges. On the kimono were floral designs in a different shade of red.

"This is Kenshin-sama, the fire daimyo's grandson" Tsunade pointed out and everyone from Naruto's team did a small bow in sign of respect.

"This is my escort?" Kenshin asked in disbelief "A bunch of kids younger than me" Kenshin said and Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm a member of the Uchiha Clan...we are NOT weak" Sasuke stated with pride in his clan.

"I seriously doubt that...wasn't the whole Uchiha Clan massacred by one of their own and a thirteen year old at that" Kenshin explained and Sasuke's anger was boiling.(1)

Naruto decided to intervene before Sasuke shoved a chidori through the person that they had to protect. "I'm Naruto, leader of the team...I assure you we are more than capable of protecting you" Naruto said in a formal and courteous voice.

"You seem even weaker than the Uchiha" Kenshin stated and Naruto sighed. What exactly was this kid's problem with us. He should know better than to underestimate shinobi as he should have plenty of interaction with the guardian twelve.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"I'll personally guarantee your safety during our mission" Hinata said in a formal and stoic voice. It seemed she still remembered all the harsh etiquette training she received from her clan.

"Hello beautiful" Kenshin said approaching Hinata "How did I miss you?" Kenshin asked while bowing and kissing Hinata's hand. Naruto's eye was twitching and he was considering running a chidori through Kenshin himself.

"Hands off my girlfriend" Naruto growled and Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"Be nice Naru-kun" Hinata said removing her hand from Kenshin's grasp.

"You dare talk to me in such casual manner, peasant?" Kenshin asked with a smirk. Naruto by now was releasing killer intent on the annoying Kenshin. "Why would such a beauty associate with you?" Kenshin asked further angering him.

"That's it" Naruto said and quickly placed a hand on Kenshin's shoulder and warped him away into his Kamui dimension.

"Ahhhh...much better" Naruto said and everyone stared at him. He just sent the daimyo's fucking grandson somewhere.

"Naruto...what did you do?" Tsunade asked while everyone else was still staring at the blonde who was acting like nothing had happened.

"We are supposed to escort him right?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded. "What safer place than my personal pocket dimension. I'm the only who has access to it" Naruto explained and Tsunade shook her head.

"Get him back here" Tsunade said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He used his Kamui and brought him back to the real world.

"Where did you send me to...it was so dark and quiet" Kenshin said as he arrived and immediately stumbled to the ground keeping a safe distance from Naruto and started sucking on his right thumb while rocking himself.

"They will be your escort team. This is Naruto as you have met, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru" Tsunade explained and Kenshin nodded in defeat embracing his fate.

"Also Naruto, there is another thing you have to worry about" Tsunade said and Naruto's team focused on her "Kenshin-sama has a bounty on his head due to his bloodline, so be extra careful" Tsunade explained and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Bloodline...are you a shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"I have no shinobi training. I just know how to use chakra so I can control my bloodline" Kenshin explained and Naruto nodded.

"Can you tell us about it?" Shikamaru asked. Every bit of information was valuable even as irrelevant has it may seem.

"It's called Meiton (Dark Release) and with it I can absorb, manipulate and released someone's else chakra" Kenshin said while showing everyone the palm of his hands. In his palm was a mark that looked like two diamonds overlapping each other. (2)

"Interesting" Hiruzen said "That is a very useful bloodline" Hiruzen said smoking on his pipe. With the proper training and skill this bloodline would render any ninjutsus attacks against the user harmless.

"Although sometimes I can't absorb elemental attacks...I don't really understand why" Kenshin said sighing and everyone nodded.

"You have your mission get going" Tsunade said and Naruto nodded and turned to address his team.

"You heard the hokage, pack for two weeks as we will be travelling at civilian pace. Meet at the north gate in one hour" Naruto said and everyone left the hokage's office to pack and start their new mission.

"Looks like Naru-chan really did grew up into a good person" Tsunade softly said.

"Hinata really did wonders for him while his was growing up" Hiruzen said.

"And the brat is already stronger than me" Tsunade said scoffing "Can you imagine how strong he will be when he reaches his prime?" Tsunade rhetorically asked and Hiruzen shivered.

Naruto was a kage level shinobi at fourteen years old. What level would he be when he reached his prime in around three to four years?

Like it? R&R

This chapter is basically to set things up for the arc. The arc itself will be around 2/3 more chapters.

I'm a sucker for mushy stuff between Naruto and Hinata. Although the scene 'might' seem a bit to intimate considering that they didn't sleep with each other yet. Just remember they been leaving together for years.

(1) I don't think it's clear at what age Itachi killed the whole Uchiha Clan so I'm assuming he did around the time he became an ANBU captain.

(2) It's a bloodline from the third shippuden movie. Google it and you will find out everything about it.

Until next chapter...


	32. 32 - Fire Temple

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HINATA DOES.

**DBlade59:** Someone had already said about senjutsu. When I began writing the story I didn't plan on him learning natural energy. I'm inclined to disregard senjutsu but let's see where this story goes.

**BlackAce5ds**: Maybe, but Naruto doesn't know that as he doesn't need it. Maybe I'll make Kakashi figure it out himself.

**FMGK: **The rasengan variation that Menma uses I had already decided to use it here. However that one will have gravity nature in it and it acts like a black hole or an implosion bomb. It will suck everything around it.

**Light Lord Cybergate**: Where is the fun in that?

**I took longer to update because I decided to finish this arc in one chapter instead of multiple ones. The reason was because I didn't know where to split the chapter without being too much action or too much filler. ALMOST 16K words...have fun**

**################################################## ##########**

_**Legacy Part 1**_

_**Fire Temple Arc**_

_**Chapter 32 – Fire Temple**_

**################################################## ##########**

**## Konoha's North Gate ##**

There were five people near the north gates of Konoha. They were Senju Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru and their client Kenshin. Kenshin was the fire daimyo's grandson and Konoha was tasked to escort him to the fire temple where he would rendezvous with the guardian twelve.

"Alright now that we are all here let's take this from the top" Naruto said looking at his team "Supply check" Naruto ordered.

"100 shurikens, 10 fuuma shurikens, 100 kunais, 20 explosive tags, one medical kit, one sleeping bag, 10 food bars, 10 food pills and 10 soldier pills" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded turning to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome…50 shurikens, 50 kunais, 10 explosive tags, 5 smoke bombs, one medical kit, one sleeping bag, 10 food bars, 10 food pills and 10 soldier pills" Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded.

"I have 100 shurikens, 100 senbons, 100 kunais, one advanced medical kit, one sleeping bag, food bars, food pills and soldier pills" Hinata said and Naruto nodded turning to Kenshin.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"What do you mean what?" Naruto rhetorically asked "Don't you at least have a bag for sleeping and some food?" Naruto asked and Kenshin shrugged his shoulders.

"It's your job to escort me so I assumed that I was taken care of" Kenshin stated and Naruto sighed.

"Hold here…I'll go home get some more supplies" Naruto said.

"You are going home now... what are we supposed to do in the mean time?" Kenshin asked.

"Relax…I'll be back in a flash" Naruto said and ironically disappeared in a yellow flash. Five minutes later he returned with another supply kit.

"_Damn shinobi…the world would be better off without them_" Kenshin thought to himself.

"We will be travelling in a loose diamond formation. Shikamaru on the back for support, me and Sasuke to the sides, Hinata you take the lead" Naruto ordered and everyone nodded. "Hinata, five hundred meter sweep every two minutes" Naruto said and she nodded.

"Kotetsu" Naruto called out towards one of the gate keepers "Sign us out" Naruto said and handed him the mission form with the permit to leave the village.

"You are clear to go Naruto…good luck" Kotetsu said.

"Let's move out" Naruto said and they started walking out of the Konoha towards the fire temple. It would take a few days for them to arrive at the fire temple travelling by civilian pace.

**## 2 Days into the Mission – Middle of Fire Country ##**

Naruto's team and their client were travelling peacefully and in just two days they were already at about half the distance. Kenshin didn't know how to properly use chakra neither had the stamina of a shinobi so they had to stop every couple of hours so he could rest.

They had offered him to be carried but he refused. Naruto even offered him to stay and rest inside Naruto's dimension while they travelled at shinobi speed but he refused as well. According to Kenshin, Naruto's dimension was scary, dark, cold and lonely. It felt as if he was in a horror movie, too scared to even move.

"Say" Hinata started gathering the attention towards her "What's life like to the daimyo's grandson?" Hinata asked and everyone raised an eyebrow at the question. They had been travelling mostly in silence the whole travel. Sasuke was brooding, thinking about his brother, Itachi. Shikamaru was watching the clouds, Hinata was busy sweeping the area and Naruto and Kenshin didn't really seem to get along.

"Finally deciding to leave the peasant and come with me?" Kenshin asked with sultry voice and Hinata got a tick mark.

"Why do you insist on calling me peasant?" Naruto asked shaking his head and ignoring his comment towards Hinata.

"Because you are" Kenshin simply replied "Everyone on your team is from a clan…the Uchiha Clan, founders of Konoha, the Nara Clan and the ever honored Hyuuga Clan" Kenshin stated. There were a few wrong things with that train of thought; after all neither Hinata belonged to the Hyuuga clan and neither was Naruto clan less.

"Have you ever thought of was asking me my full name?" Naruto rhetorically asked.

"What is full name then?" Kenshin asked in a superior and arrogant tone.

"Naruto...Senju Naruto" Naruto said and Kenshin stopped walking and stared at the blonde.

"_That will put the prick in his place_" Naruto thought nodding to himself.

"S-Se-Senju?" Kenshin asked stuttering and Naruto nodded. "But I thought Tsunade-sama was the last…why didn't you say anything when I called peasant back then?" Kenshin asked shocked. The Senju were considered royalty in Konoha. There was a reason why Tsunade was called the Slug Princess.

"I don't care about titles" Naruto simply answered "I think respect must be earned and not given just because of the name you carry" Naruto explained and Kenshin stared at him.

"_Looks like even today the Senju remain honorable and modest_" Kenshin thought to himself with a smile. "_Maybe he'll do a different job than them_" Kenshin sadly thought.

"I supposed I owe you an apology" Kenshin said but Naruto waved him off.

"Just stop hitting on my girlfriend and we are good" Naruto said and Kenshin nodded.

"So" Hinata started "you didn't answer about your life" Hinata said and Kenshin sighed before starting.

"My life is pretty boring now. Since my father died six years ago when I was ten it became even worse" Kenshin sadly said. "My father was supposed to succeed grandpa as the new fire daimyo but he was killed. Ever since then, the title fell to me and now I'm constantly taught in the ways of the daimyo. I have to learn extensive geography and history, negotiations, politics and economy…it sucks" Kenshin said and Naruto chuckled.

Naruto's days at the academy were pretty boring with Iruka as a teacher. That man was a very good practical teacher but he couldn't, for the love of god, talk for more than 10 minutes without starting to sound boring. And the lessons tended to last hours, sometimes going on three hours on a row.

"My instructor at the Academy was also boring" Naruto replied and Shikamaru snorted. Shikamaru would always sleep during Iruka's highly detailed and constructive lessons.

"I have a question" Sasuke and everyone turned to stare at him. Who would have thought that the brooding Uchiha would actively participate in the conversation? "Why weren't you trained in the way of the shinobi due to your bloodline?" Sasuke asked. "I mean…it's not powerful as the sharingan"

"_Good old Sasuke_" Naruto thought chuckling.

"But it still seems like a powerful bloodline to be able to negate any ninjutsu" Sasuke explained.

"I never knew I had a bloodline until the day my father died. My mother died when she gave birth to me and she also was a civilian so I never knew" Kenshin replied looking down "When I was ten years old, me and my father were travelling and being escorted by a Konoha team much like this" Kenshin started.

"We were ambushed by a team of nukenin and my father ended up being killed during the battle. The Konoha team managed to hold on until the twelve shinobi guardians arrived but it was too late. During the battle one fire attack managed to slip by the Konoha shinobi and was heading towards me" Kenshin said.

"Then it happened…I instinctively closed my eyes and placed my arms in front of me to shield myself from the fireball. The moment the fireball was about to hit me I felt a sharp pain in my hands and opened my eyes. I saw that the fireball was being sucked into my arm like a vacuum" Kenshin explained.

"I didn't know what was happening or how to control it. The fireball was sucked in completely and just moments later, from the same arm, came the fireball that I had just sucked in. It completely surprised the enemy and I ended up killing one of them giving Konoha enough time for backup to arrive" Kenshin said remembering his first kill and how he threw up afterwards.

"After the whole ordeal was over I was taught how to use chakra and control it by the twelve shinobi guardians. My bloodline was very dangerous if I didn't know how to use it. According to them, I could accidently kill any civilian when I shook his." Kenshin said.

"Makes sense. Civilians don't have active chakra networks but they need it nonetheless. You could absorb all of their chakra almost instantly and they would never knew of it as they weren't trained" Naruto concluded.

"Don't worry...you have 4 chunnins guarding you" Naruto said.

"That didn't help much the last time. You ninja train everyday and yet when the time comes you are all worthless" Kenshin flatly replied.

"You know what?" Naruto rhetorically asked "I'm going to tell something I told a friend I have back in the Wave. Stop bitching about it and do something" Naruto simple said and everyone raised an eyebrow at the bluntness at which he said that to the daimyo's grandson. After all, Naruto was never one to give any proper respect and honorifics to anyone.

"You are blaming Konoha shinobi on the death of your father and I can accept that, but not all shinobi are worthless as you say...you don't want that to happen again then get training in the shinobi way. Master your bloodline and train, bleed and fight for those you care for" Naruto explained and Kenshin turned away not looking at Naruto thinking about what he said.

"I'm going tell you something the Sandaime hokage once said to me when I was a kid" Naruto said and everyone focused on him "_In this society, true power is not attained from mastering all the world's techniques. This is something I have already taught you. When there is something important to protect… that's when a shinobi's true power emerges_" Naruto quoted.

"Power, true power comes from those who have the determination to protect. The true power of a shinobi emerges when he fights to protect those that are precious to him " Naruto explained.

"So if you want to protect those that you love don't rely solely on others. Find your own strength and fight for them. That is how I unlocked the final tomoe of my sharingan, when Hinata-chan was being kidnapped. I unlocked the next level, the mangekyou sharingan, when Hinata-chan was about to die and I needed to save her" Naruto explained and looked at Kenshin who was deep in thought.

"Easier said than done" Kenshin muttered out loud.

"I never said it would be easy. But would you rather have someone you cared for die just because you thought that training was tiresome and hard?" Naruto rhetorically asked but Kenshin didn't reply.

"I guess not" Kenshin replied before he gathered his thoughts and made a promise to himself. "I will do it. I won't rely on others and I will defend my family with everything I have" Kenshin stated with a small smile.

"_Naruto-kun_" Hinata thought looking at Naruto smiling. Naruto always had a way with words.

"_Troublesome...I guess he will make a fine Hokage one day_" Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Hn" Sasuke replied not really paying attention to what Naruto had said.

"So" Kenshin started "Can you train me?" Kenshin asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Hold your horses. We will only be escorting you to the fire temple. Once there, we will leave. Although, if you ask the twelve shinobi guardians I'm sure they would be happy to help you" Naruto said and Kenshin nodded.

"Enemy inbound, both sides" Hinata said and Kenshin froze.

"Relax" Naruto said placing a hand on his shoulder to calm his nerves. "I take care of my team and clients. No one is dying today...except them" Naruto said and turned to Hinata.

"Can I get a head count?" Naruto asked and Hinata focused on her byakugan. At this time the whole team stopped and took defensive stances around Kenshin.

"I count twelve people" Hinata said and focused more on each individual "Based on chakra level I estimate nine around gennin level, two chunnins and one jounin" Hinata explained. "The gennins don't seem to have any experience or carry themselves as someone with training so are most likely thugs who can use chakra" Hinata said and Naruto nodded.

"They were probably taught by the jounnin and chunnins" Naruto concluded and activated his own sharingan and started scanning the surroundings.

"I thought you were a Senju" Kenshin said confused when he noticed Naruto's eyes. It was the fabled sharingan.

"I am Senju on my mother's side and Uchiha on my father's" Naruto said "I'm in the bingo book go look there, it has my family tree" Naruto explained.

"Incoming attack" Hinata said and kunais came flying from all sides making impossible to escape.

"Doton - Doryuuheki (Earth Wall)" Naruto said and slammed his hands on the ground. All around the group, fours earth walls rose from the ground to trap everyone inside. The kunais and shuriken hit the wall and got stuck. The earth wall blocked around one hundred kunais and shurikens.

"You know the plan?" Naruto asked and they all nodded. Naruto made a shadow clone of himself and used his kamui to sink underground. Naruto's clone dropped the wall and everyone was standing there in front of them. All twelve of the attackers were standing there trying to intimidate the Konoha's shinobi.

Like Hinata had said, the thugs didn't have anything in particular related to shinobi, they had normal clothes and no armor or hidden pockets. They didn't even a hitaiate unlike the others. The chunnins and jounin had a scratched hitaiate that belonged to the hidden grass village, meaning they were nukenin.

"How about you, kids, gives us the bloodline noble and we will let you go on your way" the jounin said. It appeared as if he was the leader of this small group.

"We do not abandon our clients and we never surrender...it's the way of the leaf" Naruto said with his sharingan spinning.

"An Uchiha...you might be worth something in another village" the jounin mused "Let's take him as well along with the Hyuuga girl" the jounin said with a twisted smile. "Get them" the jounin said and all of thugs rushed the target.

"Futon : Fanned Wind" the original Naruto said hidden in the trees. He picked his fan and, channeling chakra through it, he swinged it creating a very strong gust of wind. The gust collided with the thugs and all of them went flying and crashed into the ground and trees. It was clear that they weren't going to get up as they had cracked bones all over and some were even dead.

"You were saying?" Naruto asked as the clone dispelled and the original approached his group. It was nothing more than a distraction so the enemy would think they were all there guarding the client. They didn't expect a surprise attack and, as such, Naruto was able to eliminate more than half of the group. Even if it were the weaker ones.

"Meh...they are just cannon fodder" the jounin said and Naruto shook his head. There was no honor among thieves. They were willing to sacrifice them as pawns and nothing more.

The jounin wanted to kill them quickly and took out a sword that looked like a normal katana. The jounin dashed towards Naruto's group and raised his katana and tried to do a downward slash to kill them. However Naruto was faster than him, Naruto blurred from his position heading straight towards the incoming jounin.

Naruto closed the distance and gave no time for the jounin to react. Naruto ducked under the swing and rose placing himself in the middle of the jounin's arms. Naruto quickly head butted him making the jounin stumble backwards. Naruto kicked the jounin's right hand and made the sword fly into the air.

While the sword was still in the air Naruto gave the jounin a kick to his chest making him fly away and collide with a tree. Naruto caught the falling sword and immediately threw it at the jounin piercing his clothes and snaring him to the tree. The jounin and chunnins gulped when they saw that display of skill and speed. The jounin was already sweating as the blonde kid could have killed right away if he wanted.

"Who wants a piece of action?" Naruto asked and Hinata and Sasuke raised their hands making Naruto chuckle.

"Hinata you take the jounin, Sasuke the left chunnin" Naruto said.

"Why does Hinata get to take the jounin?" Sasuke yelled frustrated with the fact that Naruto would think that Hinata was stronger than him or that Sasuke wasn't strong enough to take the jounin.

"Shut up and do what I say" Naruto ordered and Sasuke scowled. Releasing a bit of KI to further his order Sasuke eventually caved and Naruto turned to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome...I'll take the other one" Shikamaru said sighing and stepping forward leaving Naruto to protect Kenshin. They all immediately dashed towards the enemy who braced themselves to fight the incoming Konoha shinobi.

"Aren't you going to help your girlfriend?" Kenshin asked surprised how calm Naruto was. He didn't seem any bit worried to see his girlfriend or the rest of the team fight for their lives.

"Don't worry, all of them are very strong. Do you know the ninja ranking system?" Naruto asked and Kenshin nodded. It was one of many subjects he had to learn. After all, the fire daimyo was the supreme ruler of the fire country and, as such, indirect leader of the leaf village. The fire daimyo was more turned to economy while the hokage was the military leader.

"Even though we are all chunnin, I'm ranked as a kage level shinobi, Hinata-chan is an elite jounin, Sasuke is around low-jounin and Shikamaru is a solid chunnin" Naruto explained and Kenshin had his eyes widened.

"You don't really think Tsunade-baa-chan would give you an escort with four ordinary and fresh chunnins were you?" Naruto rhetorically asked but Kenshin said nothing.

"Tsunade-baa-chan?" Kenshin muttered out loud and Naruto nodded "_Oh shit...I called him peasant in front of her...I'm so lucky to be alive_" Kenshin thought to himself shivering. Everyone in the world knew exactly why Tsunade was famous and it was because of her short temper and monstrous strength.

"If anything goes south I'll intervene" Naruto stated and turned to watch the battles.

**## Hinata vs. Jounin ##**

"Oh goodie...the blonde kid sent the lamb to the slaughter" the jounin said licking his lips in anticipation.

"Are you in the bingo book?" Hinata asked in a monotone voice.

"No, why do you ask?" the jounin asked confused.

"Shame...that means there is no reward in killing you" Hinata said and the jounin scoffed.

"We will see" the jounin said and took out a couple o kunais.

"Suiton - Teppoudama (Water Bullet)" Hinata said and sent a couple of water bullets towards the jounin. He jumped to the side to avoid them and threw a kunai to Hinata wrapped with explosive tag.

Hinata dodged the kunai and the tag exploded creating a cloud of dust. Using the cloud as coverage Hinata created a shadow clone and activated her byakugan. Using her eyes she easily bypassed the dust cloud and located the jounin who was observing intently the cloud for any signs of Hinata.

Hinata took out a couple of poisonous senbon and easily threw them towards the jounin using the dust as cover up. The jounin was fairly close to the dust cloud and, even though he was a jounin, he didn't have reflexes quick enough to completely dodge the senbon as they were small and difficult to see.

The senbon scratched the jounin and introduced the poison into him. Due to his quick reflexes he managed to avoid any critical strike from the senbon but he still got infected by the poison although he didn't know that yet.

"Bitch" the jounin said before flashing through hand seals "Doton: Domu (Earth Spear)" An chunk of earth rose from the ground and formed a spear that the jounin grabbed and threw blindly into the dust cloud. He heard a piercing sound and smirked thinking he got her.

The dust cloud finally lifted and the jounin smiled at the sight of Hinata being pinned to the ground with an earth spear through her left shoulder. The jounin approached her and kicked her. "Serves you right bitch" the jounin said laughing until Hinata disappeared in a cloud of smoke to reveal a small log.

"_Kawarimi (Substitution) shit"_ the jounin thought as the log started sizzling. He took a closer look and saw that the log had a explosive tag attached to it. The tag detonated and the jounin was thrown backwards but managed to flip mid air and land on the ground barely hurt. He scanned his surroundings trying to find her.

The jounin knew he was at a disadvantage as he was fighting a Hyuuga. His enemy had the byakugan and was a safe bet that she knew exactly where he was unlike him who had to rely on his senses to find her.

"Fuuton - Renkuudan (Wind Bullet)" Hinata whispered before taking a deep breath and firing multiple wind bullets towards the unsuspecting jounin. The jounin felt the chakra usage and immediately performed a Kawarimi to avoid the death zone. Hinata saw him mold the chakra with her byakugan and adjusted her trajectory with the last bullets.

The jounnin performed the Kawarimi and avoided the bullets safely or so he thought. He started doing hand seals for another jutsu when he felt pain through his legs. He buckled over in pain and noticed that he was bleeding from both legs who had holes in them. He tried to get up until he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his chest and then nothing more than darkness.

Hinata had quickly approached the jounin and delivered a juuken strike to his hearth killing him instantly. There was no point in letting him suffer in pain so Hinata took him out his misery.

**## Shikamaru vs. Chunnin ##**

"Damn that Naruto...giving me all the work while I could be resting by the client watching the clouds" Shikamaru muttered sighing and stopping right in front of the chunnin. Shikamaru was already making plans and more plans to defeat his enemy and end this battle quickly. After all, the clouds don't watch themselves.

"If you want I can leave" the chunnin said in a sarcastic tone.

"That would be great...see yea" Shikamaru said and turned to walk away from the enemy who had a WTF face.

"I'm joking you bastard...you aren't going anywhere" the chunnin yelled and charged towards Shikamaru.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered and braced himself to fight that troublesome shinobi. Shikamaru crouched and placed his hands rat hand seal. The shadow beneath Shikamaru started shimmering and suddenly a thin line raced towards the incoming chunnin.

"_A Nara..."_ the chunnin thought as he stopped running towards Shikamaru and started evasive maneuvers. If he got caught in the shadow it would be the end of him. Even though the shadow bloodline from the Nara clan is very powerful their techniques have several weaknesses.

For instants, the most basic technique, which Shikamaru is performing, the user must be rooted in place keeping the constant hand seal making him vulnerable to an attack. Another weakness is that, if the enemy's chakra is powerful enough, they can break the shadow bind placing the Nara user in a tough spot.

Seeing this, the chuunin jumped high in the air and took out a couple of shurikens and sent them towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru was forced to stop his technique and jumped to the side to avoid the shurikens. Shikamaru took out a couple of smoke bombs and threw them into the middle of road clouding the chunnin's view of his enemy.

The chunnin knew he couldn't stay in the smoke cloud and, as such, he jumped into the nearby forest and latched himself into a tree channeling chakra into his feet. "_Let's see_" the chunnin thought considering what to do against the shadow user.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)" the chunnin said and sent a big fireball towards Shikamaru who was still on the road watching the cloud of smoke disperse. Shikamaru noticed the fireball and pin pointed the enemy's location from the jutsu.

Using the fireball's shadow and the natural shadows created by the trees in the forest, Shikamaru did a quick Kawarimi with a nearby log and immediately crouched. His shadow blurred from his position and quickly passed underneath the fireball and up the tree snaring the chunnin into position.

"How?" the chunnin asked. He never noticed the shadow crept on him. He looked towards to where the fireball crashed and noticed a burned log meaning Shikamaru had switched with it.

"Very simple...I used the fireball's shadow along with the shadows from the trees. The smoke bomb's original purpose was to lure you into the forest" Shikamaru explained and performed another set of hand seals.

"Shadow-Neck Binding" Shikamaru said and the shadow under the chunnin's feet started crawling up his legs and taking the form of hands. These shadow hands easily reached the chunnin's neck and proceeded to strangle him to death. The chunnin fell to the ground and Shikamaru left to group up with Naruto so he could finally watch some clouds.

**## Sasuke vs. Chunnin ##**

"You should give up. Only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha" Sasuke taunted or most likely bragged but in the end didn't matter. Like most shinobi, when you taunt them they fall for it and charge head on.

"Shut up you bastard" the chunnin said and blurred towards Sasuke who smirked and easily saw him approaching with his Sharingan. Usually the one that advances first is the first to make a mistake.

They both arrived near each other and started exchanging blows with Sasuke coming on top. The chunnin threw a sloppy punch and Sasuke capitalized on it. Sasuke swatted his fist aside and grabbed his wrist. Sasuke flicked him and slammed him into the ground. The chunnin got up and Sasuke took his chance and gave him a round house kick and the chunnin was sent flying into a nearby tree.

"Pathetic" Sasuke said smirking. "As expected. No one can match the power of an Uchiha" Sasuke bragged.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Fire Technique)" Sasuke said and sent multiple small fireballs towards the chunnin. He had just got up and couched a bit of blood when he saw the incoming fire attack.

The chunnin decided to perform a fast Kawarimi with a nearby log since it would be difficult to dodge all of the fireballs. The chunnin came into his senses when he noticed Sasuke appear next to him. Sasuke sent him a kick and chunnin managed to block with his right leg. Sasuke twisted his body and gave him a right hook.

The chunnin blocked it once again with his hands but Sasuke continued his twist and used his other leg and slammed it into the chunnin's face sending him flying once again. Sasuke quickly repapered next to the chunnin, before he could even land, and gave him a kick that sent him flying into the air.

Sasuke blurred from his position and appeared behind the chunnin in mid air. Sasuke grabbed the chunnin, trapped the chunnin's legs with his hands and wrapped his legs around the chunnin's chest and plummeted towards earth.

Sasuke slammed the chunnin's head hard into the ground, hard enough to bury him and snap his neck. Sasuke got up and smirked and his handy work, all that training was paying off.

**## Back with Naruto & Kenshin ##**

"You see" Naruto said pointing towards the incoming members of his team "Nothing to worry about" Naruto stated.

"That's good but I can't stop shaking" Kenshin said trembling.

"It's the adrenaline" Hinata started "You aren't used to see this type of combat and you were obviously nervous…it will wear off, give it a couple of minutes" Hinata explained and he nodded.

"We will set camp here tonight" Naruto said as the day was already beginning to darken and they had just battled a couple of nukenin. "Sasuke go collect wood for a fire, Shikamaru…water" Naruto said and they both left.

"Hinata-chan stay close to Kenshin…I'll bury the bodies" Naruto said and left to go collect the bodies of the enemy and bury them.

A couple of minutes later everyone returned with their respective things and Naruto started a small fire with a katon jutsu. They ate quietly and peacefully and Naruto formed a small earth dome so that they could sleep with some coverage.

"Four three hours shift each one. Who wants the first?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru stepped forward.

"Troublesome…I'll take the first one" Shikamaru said yawning.

"No cloud watching" Naruto said grinning and Shikamaru waved him off.

"_Little does he know it's a clear sky so I'll be watching the stars"_ Shikamaru thought evilly.

**## Three Days Later – Fire Temple ##**

The rest of the travel went without any sort of troubles as they weren't ambushed again. During the travel Naruto eventually caved and decided to show Kenshin the leaf sticking exercise for chakra control as it could be done while travelling. Kenshin had a really hard time doing it because he was already old and such his chakra network was a bit atrophied.

They were reaching the fire temple and stopped at the supposed entrance to it. There were stairs as far as the eye could see and there weren't even intervals between them. It was step after step in what seemed to be a long walk.

"234 steps" Kenshin said and Naruto's eye twitched.

"Keep those comments to you" Naruto said and they all started walking up the stairs that didn't seem to end.

After 234 steps they finally reached the real entrance to the fire temple. The temple itself seemed to be surrounded by high and sturdy stone walls with the entrance being a big golden gate with two statues near them, as if guarding the gates. They approached the gates and stopped in front of them. Naruto tried to push the gate to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't open…Am I supposed to blow it to pieces?" Naruto asked turning to Kenshin who paled at the thought of Naruto blowing up the gates.

"Hold on" Naruto said and his eyes flashed to his mangekyou and, touching every members of his team and using his Kamui, he simply walked through the gates. Kenshin got chills down his spine when travelling through the gate. Just what type of shinobi was this Naruto, he just passed through a gate like a ghost.

Once inside, the temple itself looked very modest. It wasn't an overly large construction or fancy for that matter. It seemed to be a monastery built primarily of wood with some empty grounds around. If Naruto had to guess these empty grounds were mostly training ones.

"HOLD" someone yelled and forced Naruto's team into defensives stances around Kenshin. "Identify yourselves" the person ordered. They relaxed their stance but kept on edge, after all appearances can be deceiving.

"Konoha team escorting Kenshin-sama" Naruto stated and that someone stepped from the shadows to reveal a monk. The person was a bald man with dark eyes, and very thick eyebrows. He wore the standard attire of the ninja monk along with the sash worn by members of the Twelve Guardia Ninja group and went barefoot.

"I'm Chiriku the head monk in the fire temple" Chiriku said greeting the Konoha team and motioned to another person to step out from the shadows but Naruto's team had already knowledge of his existence.

The other person looked like he was around fourteen. He had shoulder-length, dull blueish-grey hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock falling into his face, and brown eyes. He wore sandals and the standard monk uniform with a long right sleeve.

"This is Sora my apprentice" Chiriku explained and Sora bowed to the Konoha team.

"Pleasure to meet you" Naruto said greeting them "I'm Senju Naruto leader of team. This is Nara Shikamaru" Naruto said pointing to the yawning Nara "This is Hyuuga Hinata" Naruto said pointing towards Hinata who slightly bowed "and this is Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto said and Sasuke did his traditional cocky smirk.

"Nice to meet you all" Chiriku started "We weren't expecting you for at least a couple more days" Chiriku stated impressed with the speed at which they got to the fire temple.

"We made good time and we didn't have much trouble" Naruto explained and Chiriku motioned them to follow him inside.

"As we weren't expecting you on such short notice the fire daimyo as yet to arrive and, as such, there aren't any twelve shinobi guardians here" Chiriku explained.

"It shouldn't be a problem. Our mission is to escort and protect Kenshin-sama until he can rendezvous with the twelve shinobi guardian. As such, we shall wait here with him until they arrive. I will send a message to Tsunade-baa-chan to report our progress and explain our situation" Naruto explained and Chiriku nodded.

They approached the monastery and saw that some monks were practicing taijutsu in one of the training grounds. They weren't sparring like shinobi do. When shinobi spar, they aren't afraid to hit their comrade while the monks would stop if the attack would hit the opponent.

Seeing the curious face of the Konoha team Chiriku decided to explain. "We aren't the traditional monks" Chiriku started and everyone focused on him "We are ninja monks. We usually don't take the traditional path the shinobi seem to take. Like for instants, we don't train much in anything other than taijutsu and elemental ninjutsu" Chiriku explained.

"All of the ninja monks are around what you might call chuunin level. More skilled monks are usually assigned to the twelve shinobi guardians along with a select few from Konoha." Chiriku stated and Shikamaru remembered something when he saw Chiriku's scarf.

"You were a member of the twelve shinobi guardian" Shikamaru stated and Chiriku raised an eyebrow.

"I was. Why do you ask?" Chiriku asked curious as to why he would ask such question.

"Because Asuma-sensei as the same scarf as you and was also one of the twelve" Shikamaru said.

"Sarutobi Asuma?" Chiriku asked surprised to hear the name of his long-away friend.

"Hai" Shikamaru said.

"Oh Asuma-kun, we were partners in the twelve back in the day. How's that bastard doing?" Chiriku asked. Shikamaru blinked at the way he phrased the question. Was a monk allowed to curse?

"He's fine and a good sensei. He always took us out to eat after a successful mission" Shikamaru said and Chiriku nodded. It was good to find that his friend was good and he got a gennin team to teach. And if this young man's flak jacket was proof, Asuma was doing a good job teaching them.

"This way" Chiriku said and guided them to the rooms where they will staying for the next couple of days until the fire daimyo arrives. After a couple minutes of walking they reached the rooms and each member took one. Naruto assigned the same shifts to watch over Kenshin.

They were deep inside the fire temple and they shouldn't have much trouble but Naruto didn't want to take any chances. He himself is a master at infiltration but that is partially due his Kamui ability but nonetheless there are a lot of skilled shinobi out there and Naruto wanted to make sure Kenshin was safe at all times.

**## Next Day - Fire Temple - Outside##**

Deep within the forest just outside of fire temple were two cloaked figures. A small light bypassed the branches and showed them. They were Tobi and Kakuzu and they were talking to one another.

"You know what to do?" Tobi asked and Kakuzu nodded. "Good. Don't underestimate the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. Iwa classified him as an S-rank shinobi and we know for a fact that he can control at least four tails" Tobi said. After all, if Kakuzu got himself killed before he could even finish his mission that wouldn't please Tobi at all.

"Just make sure you do your part" Kakuzu said and dashed out of the forest going towards the fire temples gate. Kakuzu approached the golden gates and formed a ram seal. His hands started to darken as they seemed to turn into something stronger than stone itself.

"Doton: Domu (Earth Spear)" Kakuzu said forming a fist with his right hand and slamming it against the golden gates. The gates were obliterated and blasted backwards crashing into the middle of the training grounds.

"_Subtle_" Tobi thought as he warped away to get into position.

**## Inside Fire Temple - Naruto & Comp. ##**

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru were guarding Kenshin while Chiriku and Sora were taking them on a tour around the fire temple. Regarding Sora, Naruto felt that was something off about the kid. Naruto noticed the glares the other monks seemed to give Sora and these types of glares reminded him of his life back in the old days.

"Chiriku-san" Naruto said gathering his attention "Do you mind if I ask a personal question?" Naruto asked and Chiriku raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do my best to answer it truthfully" Chiriku replied and Naruto nodded thinking how to put his questions the right way.

"_Truthfully you say_" Naruto thought before activating his sharingan and hiding it with a small genjutsu. Hinata sensed the genjutsu and activated her byakugan as well. All of this and Chiriku never realized it. After all, would you expect a sharingan user belonging to the Senju Clan.

"I noticed some strange looks that the other monks seem to give Sora-san" Naruto said and Chiriku remained impassive but Hinata saw a small rise in his heart beat and Naruto noticed a small increase in his blood pressure due to a small bulge in his neck. Sora just frowned as he to wondered why he received those glares.

"_Sore subject_" Both Naruto and Hinata thought. Chiriku looked over to Sora who was silent and watching him intently to see if Chiriku was going to tell him.

"I know those types of glares and If he is what I think he is then you should have let the Hokage know about this" Naruto explained looking directly at Chiriku and letting his genjutsu drop to reveal his sharingan "I don't think you are equipped or trained if something should happen" Naruto said and Chiriku flinched.

"Something did happen" Naruto stated.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked "You said you didn't know why they treated me like this" Sora sadly said looking intently at him.

"Tell me" Sora yelled but this time towards Naruto.

"You are what people call a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice" Naruto started "Jinchuuriki are human beings that have a bijuu sealed inside of them" Naruto said and Sora's eyes widened at the implications.

"Which one does he have?" Naruto asked Chiriku.

"Kyuubi" Chiriku sadly replied sighing.

"WHAT/**WHAT**?" Naruto/Hinata/Kurama/Shikamaru yelled.

"_Kurama...what is he talking about?"_ Naruto asked his partner who was dumbfounded at the monk's statement.

"**I don't have a clue...I don't sense anything coming off of him**" Kurama replied.

"That is impossible Chiriku-san" Naruto said to Chiriku.

"What makes you say that?" Chiriku asked confused.

"Because I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki" Naruto said Sasuke's eye widened along with Sora's and Chiriku's.

"But...when it happened...I felt the chakra and it was definitely the Kyuubi's" Chiriku explained and Naruto stayed silent.

"_That dobe seems to have everything...the Kyuubi should belong to me...with it I easily could defeat Itachi. After all the sharingan is capable of controlling the Kyuubi_" Sasuke thought to himself.

"Did I do something?" Sora asked carefully as nothing was making much sense as of now. Chiriku sighed and decided it was time to explain everything but he never wanted him to find out this way.

"A couple years ago when you were younger, you somehow unleashed that chakra that was sealed inside of you and proceeded to go on a rampage around our temple destroying good part of it and injuring many monks. Thank Kami no one died but the damage was severe and they started looking at you with hate and fear." Chiriku said

"It was that day I realized that you had the Kyuubi's chakra sealed inside of you. I don't know who or how it happened but it doesn't matter at this point. After that whole incident everyone became aware of you and started giving those looks" Chiriku said placing a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"So, I'm nothing more than a monster" Sora said looking down.

"No, you aren't a monster" Naruto said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Sora yelled at him almost sobbing.

"Because I'm not one either" Naruto replied and Sora's eyes widened. "Since you have the Kyuubi's chakra and since the Kyuubi's soul is inside me, when you use the Kyuubi's chakra, if you can't control it, it runs rampart. If you don't manage to control the chakra it runs wildly and you won't be able to distinguish friend from foe and you will destroy everything in your path" Naruto explained.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Sora asked.

"You're in luck" Naruto said and Sora got confused "Me and the Kyuubi are going to help you control it so this doesn't happen again" Naruto said and Sora was shocked.

"The Kyuubi is going to help me?" Sora asked fearfully.

"Yes. The Kyuubi is both a dear friend and a trusted partner. He will help us don't worry" Naruto said.

"_Trust Naruto to call a bijuu his friend...troublesome_" Shikamaru thought.

"When you are ready we can begin" Naruto said and Sora nodded.

"Thank you Naruto-san" Chiriku said. Maybe Sora would be able to make a couple of friends his age and Naruto would be the best as he was also a jinchuuriki.

BOOOOM

"What was that?" Naruto asked as everyone recoiled from the explosion they heard coming from outside of fire temple. After a couple of seconds a monk came running inside.

"Chiriku-san we are under attack from a shinobi" the monk said between breaths placing his hands on his knees. "He destroyed the gate and is destroying and killing everyone in sight.

Sasuke, the moment that he heard this, blurred away from Naruto's position heading towards the gates. Sasuke intended to kill this threat quickly so he could go back to training.

"SASUKE" Naruto yelled as Sasuke was running away from him "That idiot is going to get himself killed" Naruto said out loud and turned to Chiriku who was discussing plans with the monk that came to warn them.

"Chiriku-san" Naruto said gathering his attention "Kenshin-sama takes priority. Once we have him transferred into a secure location I can provide assistance" Naruto and Chiriku nodded.

"Let's hope your teammate can last" Chiriku said and motioned them to follow him so they could take Kenshin to a secure room inside the fire temple. After a couple of minutes of running they finally came across what seemed to be a panic room. The room had large metal doors.

"Fuuin Teppeki : Kai (Sealed Iron Door : Release)" Chiriku said going through hand seals. The massive iron doors glowed momentarily before unlocking and allowing Kenshin, Sora, Hinata and Shikamaru entrance to the room. The room itself was very large and it was completely surrounded by iron or other metal. The room itself was mostly empty expect with a table and couple of chairs.

"Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, you stay and protect Kenshin. I'm going outside to help" Naruto said and everyone nodded. Naruto was about to leave when Hinata grabbed him and gave him a small kiss.

"Be careful" Hinata softly said.

"I always am" Naruto replied and dashed away with Chiriku besides him.

**## With Sasuke ##**

Sasuke was running through the monastery inside the fire temple. After a couple minutes of running he finally found the monastery's exit and ran outside to find this shinobi and terminate his existence. Sasuke came outside and there was destruction everywhere. Monks laid everywhere on the ground and most likely dead by their appearance.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and scanned his surroundings. Sasuke felt a presence behind him and jumped away just moments before the shinobi came punching the ground. The ground exploded from the power of the punch and sent debris everywhere. After a couple of seconds the dust cloud settled and Sasuke saw a shinobi standing there looking at Sasuke impassively.

The shinobi standing in front of Sasuke was very tall and seemed muscular. He was wearing a high collared black cloak with red clouds on it. In his head he wore a white hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. His eyes were the strangest thing. The pupil was a very deep forest green while the rest of the eye was blood red.

"_He's making my job easier coming after me_" Kakuzu thought looking at Sasuke. He still didn't understand why that Tobi person wanted Sasuke for, but it didn't matter to him. As long as he got paid he wouldn't ask any questions.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke asked glaring at the man in front of him.

"I'm Kakuzu and as to why I'm here, I don't think that concerns you" Kakuzu stoically said.

"I guess I'll have to beat it out of you" Sasuke said smirking and dashed towards Kakuzu.

"_Naive"_ Kakuzu thought and braced himself to put the brat in his place.

Sasuke close the distance between Kakuzu and himself in no time and jumped in the air trying a spin kick. Kakuzu, bringing his left arm up, blocked it. Kakuzu grabbed Sasuke by his legs and smashed him into the floor making him cough. Kakuzu used his doton technique and tried to punch Sasuke who was on the ground but Sasuke managed to Kawarimi out.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)" Sasuke said and sent a fire ball towards Kakuzu who flashed through a couple of hand seals that Sasuke wasn't able to see.

"Suiton - Suijinheki (Water Wall)" Kakuzu said and started expelling water from his mouth forming a sphere around his body. The fireball crashed into the water wall and disappeared in steam leaving Kakuzu unharmed.

"Tsk" Sasuke scoffed at the sight of a mere shinobi defending himself so easily against him. Sasuke was so focused on Kakuzu that he didn't notice something grab his foot by the ankle.

A hand emerged from the ground and caught Sasuke's ankle with a very firm grip, not allowing any Kawarimi of any sort. The strange part was that the hand was only the hand, there was no arm unless a bunch of black threads attached to the hand. The hand rose from the ground and into the air dragging Sasuke along and sending him crashing into a building nearby.

*Cough Cough* Sasuke coughed and got up cleaning a bit of blood from the side of his lip and stretching his arms. Sasuke dashed again towards Kakuzu with a frontal assault. Once next to Kakuzu, Sasuke sent a punch to Kakuzu's face who didn't even try to block it. Instead, Kakuzu used his earth technique to strengthen his fist and smashed it into Sasuke who poofed in smoke.

"_A clone?_" Kakuzu wondered when he looked to his right and saw multiple small fireballs coming hot towards him. Kakuzu easily dodge all of the fireballs with small and consecutive jumps.

This time it was Kakuzu who ran towards Sasuke and engaged him in a heated taijutsu battle. Sasuke quickly realized that Kakuzu as much faster and much stronger than him and by a large margin. Sasuke's sharingan could barely keep track of Kakuzu and his speed. Kakuzu tried to punch Sasuke who tilted back to avoid hit. Kakuzu tried another punch and Sasuke ducked going for a leg sweep.

Kakuzu jumped up and tried and downward kick that Sasuke blocked by bringing his arm up in a cross formation. Even though Sasuke blocked the kick he was being pushed down by the sheer strength of his adversary. Sasuke removed his arms and rolled to the side to avoid the his kick as it smashed into the ground.

Sasuke tried to jump away but Kakuzu's hand split from his body and caught him by the ankle again and proceeded to smash Sasuke against the ground and nearby buildings multiple times until it finally released him by throwing him into the ground.

"Weak...pathetic" Kakuzu said as he watched Sasuke trying to push himself to stand but having difficulties. His body hurt all over and Sasuke was pretty sure that his ankle might be dislodged from place. "Why Itachi didn't kill you is beyond me" Kakuzu said and Sasuke saw red.

"ITACHI! WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF ITACHI?" Sasuke yelled towards Kakuzu who remained undisturbed against that pathetic killing intent "TELL ME" Sasuke ordered.

"You are in no position to order me around _boy_" Kakuzu said and Sasuke gritted his teeth "Itachi belongs to our group. Anyone who wears this cloak" Kakuzu said pointing towards his black cloak with red clouds "belongs to the Akatsuki group" Kakuzu explained.

"WHERE IS HE?" Sasuke yelled again asking Kakuzu where his brother was. His hate was dulling Sasuke's pain as he was standing even though his ankle was in very bad shape.

"Now that would be telling" Kakuzu said chuckling and making Sasuke scowl at him flashing through hand seals. A chidori popped to life in Sasuke's hands who proceeded to blur towards Kakuzu who remained in place.

"Chidori" Sasuke said and tried to pierce Kakuzu who simply grabbed Sasuke's wrist and disrupted his chidori with ease. With a small twist of motion Kakuzu broke Sasuke's wrist making him scream in pain.

"I guess Itachi left you alive as an act of mercy. You are worthless" Kakuzu and delivered a strong kick to Sasuke's chest and he was sent flying into the ground.

"_Where did all that training go?" _Sasuke wondered in thought as he got demolished by this shinobi "_Dammit I'm to weak...at this rate I'll never avenge my clan_" Sasuke thought as he crashed into the ground forming a small crater. Sasuke at this point couldn't even feel half of his body and was barely conscious.

"_Primary objective...completed_" Kakuzu thought to himself.

"Raikiri" a voice was heard and the only thing Kakuzu felt as a very sharp pain from his chest. He looked down and saw a hand coated in lightning sticking out of his chest.

"H-How did you get b-behind me?" Kakuzu said just before Naruto pulled his arm out and Kakuzu fell to the ground dead. Naruto's raikiri pierced cleanly through his hearth and no one could survive such attack.

"I guess I won't be needed" Chiriku said as he watched Naruto kill the enemy with a single jutsu. Both of them then proceeded to run towards Sasuke and got him out of the ground.

They were lifting Sasuke when Naruto felt a chakra spike behind them. Naruto turned just in time to see Kakuzu finish his hand seals and say "Fuuton - Atsugai (Pressurized Wind Bomb)" and sent a big chakra compressed vacuum ball towards Naruto and Chiriku.

Naruto dropped Sasuke into Chiriku's back and, picking up his fan from his back, he swatted the wind bomb away into nothingness. The ball collided with the fan but the only result was a loud sound as Naruto's fan neutralized the attack.

"Will you be alright alone?" Chiriku asked. The enemy had just decimated Uchiha Sasuke who was a chunnin and Naruto's teammate.

"I can take care of myself...Take Sasuke to get healed" Naruto said and Chiriku jumped away.

"How are you still alive?" Naruto asked surprised to see his enemy still standing "I know for certain that I got your hearth" Naruto stated looking at his enemy and noticed his cloak.

"So you are after me again?" Naruto asked looking carefully at him, sharingan blazing "Taking into account that I sent Itachi and Kisame with their tails between their legs I suppose they sent someone stronger?" Naruto asked but Kakuzu remained impassive.

"And...why do I feel four different chakra signatures coming off you" Naruto wondered as he focused more on his enemy trying to find anything else.

"He's_ already close to figuring it out...he's not to be underestimated_" Kakuzu thought. "I'm not here for you Kyuubi...but I suppose I can take you as well" Kakuzu said and Naruto laughed.

"You can't take me that easily...I believe I will put up a fight at least" Naruto said.

"Ready?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes" Naruto said and both of them dashed towards each other at high speeds. They met a half way and their fist collided with a shockwave. They were evenly matched in taijutsu with Naruto being faster and Kakuzu being stronger, far stronger than anyone should be. Naruto noticed that his skins was dark, almost black.

Using his sharingan he decided to analyze as best he could why his skin would be so. "_He's using earth chakra to strengthen his skin and increase his strength_" Naruto concluded from the analyzes.

Naruto jumped back into the air to gain some distance and he was surprised when Kakuzu's hands detached themselves from him. The hands were going fast towards his ankles and Naruto had to do something. Naruto focused his chakra and golden chains erupted from his hands. Naruto sent the chains into the ground and used them to outmaneuver Kakuzu's hands midair and land on the ground.

Naruto channeled chakra into his wrist storage seal and took out his chokuto and began channeling raiton charka through it. Naruto dashed forward and sliced the black threads connecting the hands to Kakuzu. The hands fell limply to the ground. Naruto was a bit sick to see another set of black threads pop out of the ground and re attach themselves at the hands pulling them backs to their owner.

"What are you?" Naruto asked confused with his enemy. "_First I pierced his heart and he gets up like nothing...and now he detach body parts._" Naruto thought shaking his head. Why couldn't he have normal adversaries, first was Orochimaru vomiting himself and now this one.

"Raiton - Rairyuudan (Lightning Dragon)(1)" Naruto said blurring through hand seals and slammed his hands together. Lightning could be heard sparkling around his hands and suddenly a large blue dragon with yellow eyes erupted from his hands. The dragon roared his way towards to Kakuzu who had his eyes widened.

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" Kakuzu said and sent a gust of wind towards the incoming dragon intending to disrupt the jutsu. However his wind jutsu was far too weak when compared to Naruto's and did little to nothing to even slow it down.

Kakuzu had no choice but to run away. The moment the dragon was about to crash into him, Kakuzu sidestepped it and jumped as far away as he could. Even though Kakuzu dodged the attack his left arm was spasming a bit from the electricity.

"Surprise" Naruto said as he reappeared next to Kakuzu's position with his hand crackling with electricity. "Raikiri" Naruto said and slammed his hand into Kakuzu. Kakuzu was able to slightly dodge the attack but ended up being stabbed through the right shoulder.

Naruto jumped back to gain some distance and once again Kakuzu fell to the ground lifeless. Naruto was no fool, this time he was ready and he could still feel three chakra signatures coming from Kakuzu. Kakuzu started jerking around in the ground and suddenly he exploded in black threads.

His Akatsuki cloak was ripped to shreds, the whole mess of black threads started to form two separate globs away from Kakuzu's body. In each of these globs of black threads was a white mask with different color and design. The masks were light blue and looked like a bird and the other one was red and looked like a dragon.

Kakuzu's body rose from the ground and he still looked the same. Even though he just had those mask taken from his body he didn't change much. "_What is happening?"_ Naruto asked himself "_I already killed him 'twice' and yet he still stands_" Naruto thought until he looked around and noticed the other two masks on the ground.

"_As expected from the Konoha no Raijin (Konoha's Thunder god)"_ Kakuzu thought to himself. That lightning dragon was exceptionally powerful and not even his wind technique managed to dispel it.

The other masks were cracked and destroyed but he could still see that they were brown and the other one was dark blue. "_Do the masks have anything to do with his lives_?..._maybe I need to kill him three more times to make it permanent_" Naruto thought deciding on his approach. He looked towards Kakuzu and noticed that the masks were missing until he heard a swirling noise to his right.

"Fuuton - Atsugai (Pressurized Wind Bomb)"

"Katon: Zukokku (Cranium Carver)" Kakuzu said as both masks were staying side by side preparing to launch the jutsus. In the light blue mask the wind started swirling, the same as fire in the red mask.

Both masks launched their jutsu simultaneously combining the two elements to power up the jutsu. A shining ball of fire, like the sun, was flying towards Naruto at high speeds. "Kamui" Naruto said and activated his mangekyou. The ball was about to collide with Naruto when the space in front of him started swirling.

True enough, the incoming fire ball started to be absorbed into Naruto's right eye. It only took fractions of seconds until the shinning fire ball of destruction disappeared right in front of his eyes, literally.

"Kamui" Naruto said and using his left eye he focused on the location of Kakuzu's original body. The space around Kakuzu started distorting and from it came the shinning ball of fire that the masks had previously unlashed upon Naruto.

Kakuzu had no time to dodge as the fire ball suddenly appeared right next to him. The ball collided with Kakuzu and his whole body erupted in a tornado of flames. Naruto had to block his view from the tornado due to the intense light and heat being generated. The tornado died down and Naruto, still aware of the other masks, looked to Kakuzu's body who seemed to be nothing more than ashes on the ground.

Naruto couldn't find the mask and assumed that it was vaporized with his attack. Suddenly the red mask flew towards the pile of ash and dived inside of it. Slowly but surely, Kakuzu seemed to be rising from the ashes untouched. Seconds later Kakuzu was standing like nothing had ever happened.

"_The brat really is dangerous_" Kakuzu thought as Naruto had already destroyed three of his five hearths. "_Even if my power is limited...I have a feeling that he's not serious either"_ Kakuzu thought looking at Naruto who was staring at him impassively. The brat did really look like Uchiha Madara.

Kakuzu, being very old, had obviously met up with Uchiha Madara back in the old days. Although Kakuzu never fought him, he knew very well that Madara was an enemy not to underestimated and was said that only Senju Hashirama could match his power. And both of them were on a level that was so far out of reach of ordinary shinobi, that they were considered gods among humans.

And now, Kakuzu had the man's grandson standing in front of him looking, staring at him impassively and without a flinch. There was no doubt about Naruto's heritage, his battle fan, his hair style and the power behind those eyes was far too great to be discarded as nothing more than bull.

"You give a whole new meaning to rise from the ashes" Naruto said and jumped to the side to avoid a wind blade sent from the light blue mask. "Two masks to go" Naruto said smirking and Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"So you figured it out" Kakuzu asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes. You seem to be linked deeply to each of the masks you carry. Judging from the number of critical hits I landed you should be dead three times already and yet you aren't. However, each time I 'killed' you, in fact I destroyed one of your masks. Logic states that once they are all gone, you die" Naruto explained and Kakuzu nodded.

"Impressive observation. It's very true, I steal the hearts of powerful shinobi I defeat in combat. By doing so, I can extend my natural life span, I'm more than one hundred years old and I once fought the Shodaime hokage" Kakuzu explained and Naruto was shocked. Kakuzu was over one hundred years old, that means he still fought in the clan wars before the village system was set up.

Naruto guessed that Kakuzu had eventually joined Taki during his life only to later defect. If Kakuzu had indeed fight against his great-grandfather it means that fighting Kakuzu was a family business so to speak. And now, Naruto was going to finish his gramps work.

"This is it" Naruto said before slapping his hands together as if praying. Kakuzu sent the light blue mask to interrupt him but Naruto easily dodged the attacks still with his hands in the same position.

"Senpou" Naruto started and green marks started appearing on his face. The marks formed a loop around his eyes going into his cheeks and they had two concentric circles on his forehead. Naruto's sharingan eyes seemed to start glowing even more than usual, his eyes felt like they were radiating power.

"_Is he going to..."_ Kakuzu was thinking but didn't managed to finish as Naruto's next words made him forget everything.

"Mokuton Hijutsu" Naruto said as he did the snake hand seal and the ground started shaking. Naruto looked towards Kakuzu who was panicking and running through hand seals as well.

"Katon: Zukokku (Cranium Carver)" Kakuzu said and fired a torrent of fire towards Naruto of had just finished his jutsu.

"Jukai Kotan (Nativity of World Trees)" Naruto shouted and flexed his arms forward making trees burst from the ground. Hundreds upon hundreds of trees suddenly popped from the ground and started heading towards Kakuzu destroying everything in their path. The torrent of fire clashed with his wood barrage but did nothing as the trees easily dissipated the fire.

The trees didn't stop or waver at their obstacles and easily reached Kakuzu who had started evasive maneuvers. The light blue mask was firing wind blades and bombs trying to destroy the onslaught of Naruto's wood attack but nothing seemed to work. If they destroyed one tree, two more would grow from the ground.

Kakuzu jumped in the air to avoid the major attack and started maneuvering to avoid being caught but it was only a matter of time. One tree came from behind and wrapped itself around his left ankle flinging him into another set of trees. In the end Kakuzu was trapped with trees wrapped around their legs and other ones wrapped around his arms.

Kakuzu felt pain, this pain was coming from his chest. He looked down only to see a chunk of wood piercing his chest right through his hearth. He gave short, shallow breath as he looked one final time into Naruto's eyes who seemed to pulse and start spinning. Once the spinning stopped, Kakuzu looked down and instead of a piece of wood it was nothing more than Naruto's sword.

Kakuzu looked around and everywhere the trees started to shimmer and simply fade away as if it was nothing more than a dream. He looked over to his other mask and saw it snared to the ground with Naruto's golden chains. The light blue mask had his mouth pointed into the air so, any jutsu it fired, it would miss.

Kakuzu saw everything disappearing and was confused. "W-what i-is this?" Kakuzu asked to Naruto who was behind him with his hands grasping his sword.

"You are over one hundred years old and yet you forgot one simple detail" Naruto said and made his around Kakuzu standing in front of him. Naruto locked eyes with him and simply said "Never look into the eyes of an Uchiha"

Kakuzu's eyes widened in realization. Everything that had happened since the time Naruto started to gather chakra in that strange hand seal was a genjutsu. Naruto had played with Kakuzu's experience in battling the Shodaime to make him believe that Naruto possessed the mokuton. Naruto had used that as a distraction to permanently end the battle.

"Amaterasu" Naruto said and the light blue mask erupted in black flames and completely disintegrated it. Naruto turned to Kakuzu who, by the looks of it, had just a few more seconds to live.

"_This brat will be trouble in the future_" Kakuzu thought just before Naruto removed his sword from his back and Kakuzu fell to the ground, face first, limp. With all of the five masks destroyed Kakuzu had ran out of hearts and was finally in the afterlife.

Even though Naruto had won a long battle he felt something strange with it. All of the Akatsuki members were supposed to be really powerful and yet this one fell for a simple genjutsu. His battle had been pretty straight forward. Naruto wasn't saying he wasn't powerful but...he felt that Akatsuki standards seemed to be higher.

True to Naruto's thoughts the body at Naruto's feet started to spasm. Naruto jumped away thinking it might be some end of the line suicidal jutsu. Once the body stopped shaking, Naruto approached it cautiously. He would never know just what kind of tricks they may have under their belts...or cloaks for that matter.

Naruto looked closely at the body and his appearance was completely different from Kakuzu. This someone standing dead in front of him was definitely not Kakuzu. This person was about Kakuzu's height but seemed like a regular Joe. He had brown hair and his eyes were completely white.

"_He seems to be nothing more than a sacrifice like the others_" Naruto thought as he realized something "_If he's nothing more than a sacrifice...he was a diversion...shit_" Naruto realized as he focused on Hinata's hirashin marker and vanished away in a yellow flash.

**## With Kenshin, Hinata and Shikamaru ##**

Kenshin, Hinata, Sora and Shikamaru were inside the sealed iron walls. According to Chiriku it was the safest place in all of the fire temple. Only someone who knew the correct hand seal sequence and had the right chakra signature could unlock the doors that led into this area of the temple.

"Do you think Naruto will be alright?" Kenshin asked slightly afraid for Naruto. He had started to grow fond of the fellow shinobi. Kenshin knew that Naruto was strong but there were many shinobi around the world and there was bound to be someone more powerful.

"He will be alright...don't worry" Hinata replied but that didn't seem to ease Kenshin worries.

"What makes you so sure?" Kenshin asked surprised to see so much faith placed on Naruto.

"Because he never gives up and he never surrenders. It's his nindo, his shinobi way" Hinata softly replied "If that doesn't put at ease maybe this will" Hinata said and threw Kenshin a copy of the updated Bingo Book. "Page 112" Hinata said and Kenshin quickly flipped to it.

"_Konoha no Raijin...S-Rank...Uchiha Madara...Senju Hashirama...Namikaze Minato_" Kenshin had his eyes widened at what he found about Naruto. He was related to the most powerful shinobi to ever live and, if his rank was anything to measure by, he was indeed very powerful.

Suddenly they heard the sealed door unlock and everyone took fighting stances in front of Kenshin. It might be an enemy or it might not be, but it was best to prepare for the worst and hope for the best. The door opened and Chiriku entered the room with a heavily injured Sasuke on his back barely conscious.

"What happened?" Kenshin asked. He had never seen a shinobi in such bad shape and he had already seen the twelve shinobi guardians in bad shape.

"He was defeated but me and Naruto arrived in time to rescue him" Chiriku explained and gently placed Sasuke on the ground "Naruto mentioned you were a medic" Chiriku said towards Hinata.

"I'm training to be one...let's see what I can do" Hinata said and activated her byakugan. Sasuke's injuries were extensive

"I can patch him up but he will need to rest a couple of days" Hinata said and started the mystical palm technique to reset the ribs in place and heal other wounds. Hinata walked towards Sasuke's legs and picked his ankle. With a sickening twisted she reset the ankle to its proper place and used the mystical palm once again.

"It's done. He will need to rest his body for a couple of days now" Hinata explained and Chiriku nodded.

They all started a bit at ease when Hinata, Shikamaru, Chiriku and Sora felt a presence enter the room. They turned around to see someone standing in the middle of the room. He had a black cloak with red clouds but the most interesting fact was that he was wearing an orange mask with a swirl pattern.

Everyone took defensive stances in front of Kenshin as they didn't know what was this shinobi's target. Hinata took a peek into his chakra levels and they massive, they were on par with Naruto's levels and that was saying something. "Be careful...his chakra levels are on par with lower level bijuus" Hinata said and everyone gulped at the new enemy.

"_Looks like Kakuzu already completed his primary objective_" Tobi thought looking at the injured form of Sasuke who was on the ground unconscious.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hinata asked not for once looking away from this new enemy.

"Tobi. I'm Tobi, so you can call me Tobi" Tobi said in a childish voice but Hinata could clearly see the chakra build up in his throat meaning that this wasn't his real voice.

"You aren't fooling anyone with that voice" Hinata stated and Tobi's posture changed.

"You know?" Tobi started "Your eyes aren't half bad" Tobi said chuckling.

"What do you want?" Hinata stressed out ignoring his eye's comment.

"You can say that I'm just looking for a piece of the puzzle" Tobi cryptically said.

"Meaning?" Hinata continued but Tobi stayed silent.

"Hand over the pseudo-jinchuuriki and I'll take my leave" Tobi said pointing towards Sora.

"I see" Hinata started "You can't come for Naruto-kun as he's too powerful for you so you come after the weaker version" Hinata deduced and Tobi chuckled.

"Don't kid yourself girl. Your boyfriend may be strong but he's no match against someone like me. And by weaker version...he's just a backup" Tobi said laughing.

"What makes you so sure?" Hinata asked still with her byakugan blazing. Tobi activated his sharingan for Hinata to see who had her eyes widened. "He's an Uchiha" Hinata said and everyone gasped. There was only supposed to be three Uchihas alive and those were Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

"Madara...Uchiha Madara" Tobi said with his sharingan spinning. Everyone was shocked to see that the legendary Uchiha warrior was still alive...well everyone but Hinata.

"Bullshit" Hinata said and Tobi looked carefully at her "Naruto told me that his grandfather was dead so you are not him" Hinata explained.

"What makes you so sure?" Tobi asked flooding the room with KI. Kenshin was on the floor while the rest of the shinobi were breathing heavily with only Hinata and Chiriku being able to match it. "No matter...I'm taking what I want" Tobi said and dashed towards Sora to capture it.

"Shikamaru-san, Sora-kun take care of yourselves and protect Kenshin-sama. We will take care of him" Chiriku said and both he and Hinata took defensives stances against the incoming Akatsuki nin. Hinata was in her standard juuken stance and Chiriku had his right hand lowered with the palm pointing to the ground while his left one was in front of his chest.

"Raigo: Senjusatsu (Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder)" Chiriku said and his forehead seemed to constrict. Suddenly, semi transparent arms seemed to form midair and start going towards Tobi. Hinata, using her byakugan, saw Tobi mold chakra in a way that she remembered it from somewhere.

As the arms were about to connect with Tobi, they simply phased through them. Hinata's eyes widened in realization of the technique Tobi was using. She took a closer look at Tobi's eyes and they weren't the standard sharingan but a complete different form. Tobi's eyes had shifted into a mangekyou sharingan and he seemed to using Naruto's Kamui technique. Tobi's mangekyou was blood red with what seemed to be two triple wheeled patterns overlapping each other.

"How is he doing this?" Chiriku asked shocked that his attacks were ineffective. He had never seen such technique. His technique was passing right through the enemy without any obstruction. Tobi was nothing more than a ghost at this point.

"It's a special technique he uses with his mangekyou sharingan called Kamui. He's able to dematerialize his body and thus allow any attacks to simply 'pass' through him as if he was a ghost or an illusion." Hinata explained and Tobi nodded. That was the simplest description he could came up with.

"How do you know that?" Chiriku asked not losing focus as he kept his punching barrage.

"Because Naruto-kun can use it as well" Hinata said and went unto thinking mode "_Is he really Madara? He can use the same technique as Naruto-kun_" Hinata thought wondering if Naruto was mistaken regarding his grandfather.

"So what do we do?" Chiriku asked.

"There is nothing WE can do. He cannot remain intangible indefinitely as there is a time limit at which he can maintain the technique active. However, neither of us are fast enough to capitalize at the moment in which he materializes" Hinata explained frowning. Naruto had explained her how his technique worked and there weren't many flaws. Kamui was almost a perfect technique and a very powerful one at that.

"So what CAN we do?" Chiriku asked as he dropped his attack. The concentration necessary to maintain the attack was to great and he could only do it for a couple of minutes at max.

"Stall until Naruto-kun arrives" Hinata simply said and turned to Shikamaru "Use your shadow to help us" Hinata said and Shikamaru nodded crouching on the ground.

Shikamaru started to expand his shadow to try and capture Tobi. Of course Tobi wouldn't be caught in such weak technique but it provided Hinata and Chiriku a much needed help in distracting the enemy. Tobi arrived near Hinata and Chiriku and they all engaged in taijutsu. Hinata kept a very close eye in Tobi's chakra network so she could try and hit him when he became tangible.

Hinata back flipped away and looked towards the taijutsu battle between Chiriku and Tobi. Chiriku dashed forward and tried to punch in the chest only to slip by him and stumble forward.

"_Now_" Hinata thought as Tobi was about to punch Chiriku in his back. "Hakke Kuushou (Air Palm)" Hinata said and sent a wave of compressed air filled with chakra towards Tobi. The wave arrived near him and passed right through him and nearly hitting Chiriku who was on the other side.

"_This is going to be hard_" Hinata thought as she rushed Tobi to give time for Chiriku to recover. Hinata went for a juuken strike to his chest and phased through him. Tobi turned around only to see Hinata start to spin.

"Kaiten" Hinata said and was enveloped in a blue dome of chakra. Tobi noticed it and used his kamui to avoid the Kaiten and jumped back. As Tobi was about to land he noticed Shikamaru's shadow was closing in at a very fast pace. Tobi simply warped away completely and reappeared on the other side of the room.

Hinata and Chiriku recovered and dashed once again towards Tobi who remained in place seeing them coming. Tobi took advantage that they were on the other side of the room and quickly warped away and reappeared next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru disabled his shadow technique and engaged him in taijutsu. Even he knew that this was a lost battle.

Tobi phased through a sloppy punch and, once behind Shikamaru, he delivered a quick chop to his neck and kicked him in the back sending him flying into a nearby wall unconscious. Tobi was going to approach Sora when Hinata and Chiriku managed to arrive near them and engage him in taijutsu.

Tobi use his Kamui and easily outmaneuvered all of them and sent them into the ground with well located kicks and punches. Kamui was such a useful technique that all he needed was that and taijutsu, and we was able to deal with even the most difficult adversary.

"Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Cutting Technique)" Tobi said and from the solid concrete floor sprouted several pieces of wood in the shape of spears. Tobi grabbed all of them and sent them towards Hinata and Chiriku who were getting up. Chiriku got grazed by one spear in his shoulder before Hinata could set up a Kaiten.

Since Hinata and Chiriku were busy blocking the wooden projectiles, Tobi calmly walked towards Sora and Kenshin who were scared. To Sora, this enemy shinobi was decimating his sensei who was the most powerful monk in the whole fire temple. To Kenshin, he was scared because he never saw such a powerful shinobi who could take on four enemies at once and defeat them like nothing. But then again, if he really was Uchiha Madara then there was nothing they could do.

"_Let's just do this here_" Tobi thought as he arrived near Sora and Kenshin.

"Look at me" Tobi said grabbing Sora by his clothes and forcing him to make eye contact. Sora's pupil dilated and he gave a shallow breath before his head fell down. Once Sora raised his head his eyes were know blood red with vertical black slits. His right hand became beastly in appearance as it was completely red with large claws.

Tobi dropped Sora to the ground and looked towards Kenshin who was on the verge of heart attack. Tobi noticed something off with his hands. He raised Kenshin by his collar and looked at his hands to notice that, in his palms, there were two diamonds marks overlapping each other.

"_The Meiton bloodline...excellent. This will speed things up_" Tobi thought before he focused on Kenshin. Tobi's eyes glowed momentarily before he looked directly into Kenshin's eyes. After a couple of seconds Kenshin's eyes widened and his face became one of emotionless with nothing but a blank look and dead eyes.

"You know what to do" Tobi said and Kenshin simply walked towards Sora like a zombie. Tobi turned towards Hinata and Chiriku who were running towards him at full speed trying to stop whatever Tobi was forcing Kenshin to do.

"Mokuton : Underground Roots" Tobi said and wooden roots bursted from the ground pinning Sora. Sora was unleashing more and more Kyuubi's chakra but the wood technique seemed to be able to keep Sora in place.

Tobi threw a scroll at Kenshin who caught it and kneeled next to Sora. Kenshin placed his right hand on Sora and his left hand on the scroll. "Meiton: Kyuketsuko (Dark Release: Inhaling Maw)" Kenshin said and started absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra from Sora and funneling it into a scroll.

"What did you do to them?" Hinata asked panting and sweating. They were trying their best but nothing seemed to work. And now, with Shikamaru unconscious, there wasn't nothing they could do but to see what Tobi had planned.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about" Tobi said walking towards them who were trapped with wooden roots. Hinata had tried to release wind blades from her chakra points but the wood was too strong for such small attack.

With one large roar Sora unleashed the rest of the Kyuubi's chakra and was left on the ground unconscious and with his skin blood red. Unleashing all of the chakra he had inside of him burned most of his outer skin. Kenshin finalized the technique and fell to the ground also unconscious. Tobi approached them and picked the scroll and warping it into his dimension.

"And finally...to deal with the witnesses" Tobi said and turned to Hinata and Chiriku who knew what was coming. Tobi took out a kunai and walked towards them. Tobi was about to kill them both when he was almost blinded by a bright yellow flash.

Naruto appeared in a yellow flash with a raikiri already sparkling in his hand. Naruto tried to stab Tobi only to slip through him "_This is my Kamui technique_..." Naruto thought with his eyes widened. Naruto had completely slipped by him when Tobi turned around to stab Naruto in the back only to also slip through Naruto.

They both jumped away from each other staring at one another. Naruto quickly took multiple shurikens and, infusing them with raiton chakra, threw them into the wooden roots freeing Hinata and Chiriku who took their side. "Sharingan and...Mokuton" Naruto said with his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with his mangekyou blazing.

"What is it with people asking masked men who they are?" Tobi rhetorically asked sighing.

"He says he's Uchiha Madara" Hinata said and Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. Naruto placed his hands in the ram seal making Tobi wonder what he was doing. Naruto focused on Tobi and started sensing chakra.

"You're not gramps" Naruto said chuckling but Kurama had a much different expression when his host sensed Tobi's chakra.

"What makes you say that?" Tobi asked surprised by yet again someone stating that he isn't Uchiha Madara.

"Your chakra is nowhere like mine" Naruto simply said.

"You are half Senju" Tobi replied.

"True" Naruto agreed "However look at me. I have blonde hair and blue eyes which means my father's genes are dominant. Which would mean that my chakra is similar to that of my father and grandfather for that matter" Naruto explained and Tobi scoffed to himself. This whole persona of him being Uchiha Madara was going down the drain.

"So" Naruto started "Who exactly are you?" Naruto asked "I sense Senju chakra in you but you are clearly an Uchiha" Naruto stated observing him carefully.

"**Naruto**" Kurama called out and Naruto focused on his partner "**He's the ONE. He was the one who removed me from your mother and controlled me into attacking Konoha"** Kurama explained and Naruto's chakra spiked. The man in front of him was the reason why he had a crappy life and why his parents were dead.

Killing Intent flooded the whole room. Even though the KI wasn't directed towards Hinata and Chiriku they were both gasping for air. "That's some power you have there" Tobi said as a bead of sweat rolled down his face, not that Naruto could see it.

"YOU WERE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY PARENTS DEATH" Naruto yelled powering his KI with the Kyuubi's chakra. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Naruto shouted and powered his chidori nagashi and dashed towards Tobi with swirling chakra in his right hand.

Naruto appeared next to Tobi and immediately flashed behind his back and tried slamming a rasengan through Tobi, only to phase trough him at use it on the ground making a large crater.

"_He's fast_" Tobi thought "_and nearly got me. I've got stop underestimating the brat"_ Tobi instantly pulled two kunais and threw them as hard as he could towards the unconscious forms of Kenshin and Sora.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw it. The kunais were moving at high speeds and would most likely kill them both. Naruto wouldn't be able to get there in time and neither Hinata or Chiriku were fast enough. _"I have to do something_" Naruto thought and considered using his long range Kamui but the kunais were going too fast and he wouldn't be able to teleport them and they were just out of reach of his hirashin markers.

Naruto's eyes glowed and his chakra spiked. The strangest thing happened, time seemed to freeze. Naruto looked around and everything had stopped. Tobi still had his arms in the throwing motion and his kunais were still midair but frozen in the same place, as if there was no gravity. He looked towards Hinata and Chiriku who had running motions and concerned expressions on their faces.

"Kuronosu (Time God)" Naruto subconsciously said and his eyes pulsed just before they started spinning in counter clockwise. Naruto was watching as everything was playing itself backwards in slow-motion. The kunais were flying backwards into Tobi's hands, Hinata and Chiriku were running backwards and even Naruto himself felt being pulled back, even against his own actions.

After everything rolled back, Naruto was on top of Tobi's body with his rasengan in his hand about to slam it into Tobi again. Naruto's eyes pulsed once again and everything resumed. Naruto phased right through Tobi and smashed his rasengan into the ground. Naruto didn't know what happened but he wasn't going to take any chances and immediately threw Hirashin kunais at the exact same time as Tobi did intercepting them.

"_How did he know I was going to do that?_" Tobi wondered in thought. Tobi jumped back to gain some distance and started observing Naruto who had shock splashed across his face.

"_Kurama...what the hell happened?"_ Naruto asked his partner who was speechless.

"**I-I-I...I think you rolled back time**" Kurama replied and Naruto's jaw dropped. Just what kind of power his eyes had. Although, it did made sense as Naruto was able to see what would happen and then it happened exactly as it was supposed to happen, so Naruto either rolled back time or he took a peak into the future.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata asked snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"I think I might have unlocked another mangekyou ability" Naruto said still in disbelief of what he had done. He had done something that was unheard off. Naruto didn't travel back in time, NO, he forced time to roll itself back.

"Really?" Hinata asked surprised and Naruto slowly nodded "What does it do?" Hinata asked.

"I...I'll tell you later. Now we have a worm to deal with" Naruto said locking eyes with Tobi. "_Amaterasu is useless, as is the Tsukuyomi and this new power I don't how to control it_" Naruto thought.

"_I'm at an disadvantage and I already have what I wanted_" Tobi thought to himself and turned to Naruto. "Until we meet again" Tobi said and warped away leaving no trace of him.

"He's gone" Naruto said and sat down thinking about everything that happened "How is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru, Kenshin and Sora are unconscious. Me and Chiriku are just tired with a couple of bruises. About Sasuke, I did reset his bones to their proper locations but he still needs to rest" Hinata explained and Naruto nodded.

"Good" Naruto said happy that everyone was alive "Let's clean this mess up" Naruto said but Hinata interrupted him.

"You should know that Sora no longer has the Kyuubi's chakra in him" Hinata said and Naruto was surprised.

"What happened?" Naruto asked and Hinata informed him of what happened. How this Tobi character had controlled Kenshin into removing the Kyuubi's chakra from Sora and sealing it into a scroll that Tobi took.

"I guess in the end everything worked out for the best" Naruto said and everyone went to collect their friend to take them to the infirmary to heal up.

**##Two Days Later ##**

In the last two days everyone had recovered from their injuries including Sasuke who, somehow, seemed to brood even more and throw himself into training even harder than usual. Chiriku and the rest of the monks had finished the cleanup and had already reconstructed the destroyed gates.

During these two days the fire daimyo and his protection had arrived and he was shocked to know of what had happened. He thanked Naruto and his team for helping defend the fire temple and keeping his grandson safe. The fire daimyo had even asked Naruto if he would like to join the twelve shinobi guardians.

Naruto had politely refused saying that he had a group of criminals after the Kyuubi and that it would place the fire daimyo in even more danger than he already was. Everyone from Naruto's team was gathered up at the gate ready to leave.

"Give my regards to Asuma" Chiriku said and Shikamaru nodded.

"Next time we meet I want to spar with you" Kenshin said towards Naruto who chuckled and nodded in acceptance.

"You are a new man Sora" Naruto said towards the overjoyed Sora who was happy that this malefic chakra was gone.

"I know" Sora replied and shook Naruto's hand.

"See you all" Naruto said and they all left the fire temple heading back to Konoha.

Naruto looked to Sasuke who was scowling at something. "You are all right Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Mind your own business _Senju_" Sasuke replied and Naruto flinched at his tone but left him alone. "_How?...how can I be so weak? He destroyed me in minutes and Naruto was able to defeat him_" Sasuke thought seething, he had to gain power and fast.

"I don't feel like walking" Naruto said and without warning anyone he pulled them all into a hug and Hirashined back to Konoha.

**## Hokage's Office ##**

Tsunade was having a normal day. She had a pen in one hand, a bottle of sake on the other and a stack of papers in front. Just another normal day for the busty hokage. Tsunade was signing a piece of paper when she saw a bright yellow flash. She placed that paper back on the desk and saw Naruto standing there smiling at her while the rest of the team was on the ground seeing stars.

"Mission accomplish baa-chan" Naruto said and Tsunade motioned for him to report. She was shocked to find what had happened in the fire temple.

"Akatsuki is getting bolder to unleash a direct attack at the fire temple" Tsunade mused out loud "And even worse that Tobi fellow" Tsunade said. According to the Kyuubi, Tobi was the one responsible for the attack fourteen years ago.

"I will look into this when Jiraiya is back in town" Tsunade said and turned to his team "Good job. You are dismissed" Tsunade said and everyone left the office and headed into their homes.

"Want to eat something?" Hinata said grabbing Naruto by his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why not?" Naruto said shrugging "Ichiraku's Ramen here we go" Naruto yelled and Hinata giggled.

Like it? R&R

In this arc a lot of things happened. First I introduced the new member from the Akatsuki, Kakuzu. Naruto will eventually become Hokage and I wanted him to have some background with the soon to be new fire daimyo. This arc was also meant to hurt Sasuke's pride and drive him further into his thirst for power and vengeance. And of course, Naruto meeting his 'grandfather'.

Next chapters I'll resume cannon and I'll begin the Sasuke retrieval arc.

(1) Powered down version of his Kirin jutsu. Kirin relies on natural electricity while this one his powered by Naruto's chakra. A-Rank.

(2) Kuronosu (Time God) - Time reversal technique. I saw a clip on youtube regarding Uchiha Madara vs. 1st Hokage and Madara did something to block the swords Hashirama had thrown. I don't know if it was the predictive capabilities of the sharingan or if he rolled back time. I used the clip to inspire this new technique that will be exclusive to Naruto. I don't want the technique to be overpowered, so I'll make so it can only roll back a few seconds and has a cool down.


	33. 33 - Path Set in Stone

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HINATA DOES.

**DBlade59** : I have yet to decide the team for retrieving Sasuke but Naruto is obviously in.

**Naruto1357**: He's fast enough and the sharingan already gives the user slowed perception so it will be just turning back time.

**roboguy45**: Hinata isn't married to Naruto...yet. And since no one adopted Hinata and Hiruzen became her legal guardian she still has her name.

**splitheart1120**: The last chapter of the retrieval arc is when I'll reveal Tobi's identity along with some fat and juicy details.

**yukicrewger2**: I mean...come on. I searched for almost an hour for the Japanese time god and I didn't find it. So i had to translate chronos into Japanese.

**Karmic Acumen**: I'm an idiot for not noticing that. I wanted some epic strategy that I forgot the details...I'll change it to a water/earth attack.

About the Susanoo he won't unlock it until shippuden. Like I've said, he will unlock Susanoo and rinnegan during his training trip.

**################################################## ##########**

_**Legacy Part 1**_

_**Sasuke Retrieval Arc**_

_**Chapter 33 - Path Set in Stone**_

**################################################## ##########**

**## Suna ##**

Sunagakure no Sato was bursting with activity. Their pain of losing so many shinobi to the leaf village had dulled a little bit but that wasn't why they were all cheering and celebrating. Today marked the day that the Godaime Kazekage would take his position as the leader of Suna and hopefully make better decisions than the last one.

Every single person was gathered around the Kazekage tower in the middle of Suna. The Kazekage tower was the biggest building in all of Suna and was the work place of the Kazekage, his assistant and all the other personal. On top of the tower a lone figure was seen approaching. He had long white robes with a green hat. On the hat was the Kanji for Godaime Kazekage.

The Kazekage removed his hat to show a man with two very distinctive red marks on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. The man was Baki, the former sensei of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, and now the new Kazekage of the Sand Village.

Baki raised his hands high into the air and signaled the population to calm down so he could begin his speech. "People of Sunagakure. I come to talk to you with a heavy heart. I know it's still fresh the wounds and pain of those who lost loved ones on a foolish attempt orchestrated by my predecessor." Baki started and most of the people lowered their heads.

"But" Baki yelled "Let's us not dwell in the past and let's look into a brighter future. As of now we are allied to Iwagakure since their Tsuchikage has agreed. We shall repay the leaf in kind" Baki said and a dark tone "But for now we shall focus on rebuilding and bringing our village back to its peak. I promise that from now on, I'll lead this village to the best of my capabilities as the Godaime Kazekage" Baki yelled and the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Go-dai-me! ...Go-dai-me!" The crowd cheered for the newly appoint leader.

**## Konoha ##**

Naruto and Hinata were walking home after Naruto had gobbled up almost ten bowls of ramen. To this day Hinata still wondered where the hell all of that went. It wasn't physically possible for someone to eat so much. It is known that the stomach stretches to accommodate the food but ten bowls is ridiculous. Being Naruto an expert in space-time techniques, Hinata wondered if his stomach had some seal that would store and released his ramen at a constant rate.

All kidding aside it's well known that Shinobi have a much faster metabolism that ordinary people. This is due to their work and their active chakra networks. To a normal human digestion takes about three hours while, to shinobi, it takes a mere hour. Naruto was a jinchuuriki which causes his metabolism to go into hyper drive. That was the reason Naruto could eat so much. By the time he reached his third/fourth bowl the first one he ate would already been digested and so on.

"That hit the spot" Naruto said rubbing his belly with Hinata giggling and clinging to his right arm.

"Don't you get tired of ramen?" Hinata asked shaking her head "You eat almost thirty bowls a week"

"How could you?" Naruto asked in a mock hurt "Ramen is the food of the gods" Naruto said with anime tears.

"I know, I know" Hinata replied still laughing.

"Are you making fun of me?" Naruto asked in a teasing voice.

"What if I am" Hinata replied deciding to play along.

"Then I have to punish you" Naruto and said and swooped Hinata of her feet and placed her on his shoulder holding her by her legs. Naruto secured her and proceeded to dash mad speed to their home.

"YAHHHHHHH Slowwww...DOWN" Hinata yelled but Naruto didn't hear and proceeded and deactivate his gravity seals for an extra speed boost.

"You're home" Naruto said gently placing Hinata on the ground who was still seeing stars from Naruto's bumpy ride.

**## Senju Compound ##**

Naruto and Hinata walked inside the compound and into the living room to find the sand siblings there. Gaara was reading, much surprise there, Temari was cleaning up her fan and Kankuro was doing something to his puppets. By the looks of it, Kankuro was either testing or assembling some new puppet since Naruto only had seen his Karasu. And the last time he saw his puppet he kinda drove a rasengan through it.

"Yo" Naruto said walking into the room and making everyone turn to him greeting him. "Man...I'm spent. All that I want now is a warm bath and a bed" Naruto said plopping into a nearby couch.

"Welcome Naruto" Gaara said looking up from his book and proceeding to flip a page.

"By the way" Kankuro started "I heard you made it to the bingo book...congrats" Kankuro said and Temari scolded him saying that having a bullseye on the back of his head isn't exactly good news.

"Congratulations Hinata-chan, you also made it to the bingo book" Temari happily congratulated Hinata and got confused looks from Kankuro and Naruto.

"Is she bipolar?" Naruto whispered to Kankuro who shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know?" Kankuro replied and Naruto got deadpanned.

"She's your sister moron" Naruto simply replied.

"I avoid my sister because she tends to be a bit...aggressive with that fan" Kankuro replied shivering. Between his sister's fan and his brother's sand he really didn't know what to pick.

"Let's show them that Kunoichi are as good as man" Temari stated swinging her fan and creating a small gust of wind.

"By the way" Naruto started "How is training with Anko?" Naruto asked and everyone froze at his question.

"I don't like it...mother is afraid of her" Gaara said shaking while Kankuro wasn't fairing much better either.

"I like it" Temari in a happy voice, too happy if you ask me. "It's awesome. A couple days ago she even let us interrogate a prisoner and use all of her tools" Temari said with stars in her eyes. "She's so cool...I want to be just like her" Temari said and both Naruto and Hinata slowly nodded knowing that if that happened, it wouldn't be safe to live in the Senju Compound anymore.

"Maybe she will let me sign the snake contract" Temari suddenly said and all the males paled at the thought of Temari summoning snakes to discipline everyone.

"Poor Shika" Naruto whispered to Kankuro who chuckled.

"Hey Gaara, how is the new seal holding up" Naruto asked. He had yet to ask Gaara about his new seal since he was out for nearly two days when he applied it.

"It's very good" Gaara said "I can sleep peacefully, which I really like, besides that Shukaku is being friendlier"

"Shukaku?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded "Friendlier?" Naruto confirmed and Gaara nodded again never looking up from his book.

"Are you high?" Naruto asked and Gaara got confused.

"No...I'm at the same altitude as you" Gaara replied and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Forget it...explain me the whole Shukaku being friendlier" Naruto asked.

"Well...according to him, all of the seals used to seal him up were defective. He was in such poor conditions that were driving him mad" Gaara explained "He said 'Do you know what is like to be stuck in cage and being unable to sleep?'" Gaara said and Naruto pondered.

"I didn't really study much of your seal only that it wasn't meant for holding bijuus" Naruto stated and Gaara nodded.

"Yes...Shukaku said that I wasn't able to sleep because he wasn't either. And he couldn't sleep because of the seal was poorly constructed and that was making him insane. It was like having an itch a never being able to scratch it" Gaara explained.

"Good" Naruto replied "_One less lunatic to deal with_" Naruto thought. Suddenly the door opened of the living room opened and Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya walked in.

"Hey baa-chan, ero-sennin, Shizune-nee-chan" Naruto said greeting his grandmother, his sister figure and his godfather who got a tick mark on his forehead.

"Don't call me that" Jiraiya yelled crying anime tears.

"But you are a pervert and always peeking around the hot springs" Naruto simply stated.

"Actually I haven't peeked in almost a week" Jiraiya proudly said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Blasphemy" Naruto yelled throwing holy water to Jiraiya "What brought this on?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you later" Jiraiya said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Oh and Naruto" Jiraiya bringing his attention back to him "Me and Tsunade-hime need to talk to all of you later" Jiraiya explained and they all nodded.

They all went to the kitchen to have dinner minus Naruto who decided to take a shower while they all ate. In fact both Naruto and Hinata had already eaten back at Ichiraku's and weren't hungry so they just waited for them to finish so they could have the conversation that Jiraiya had mentioned.

**## An Hour Later ##**

Everyone had already eaten and they were all seated in the living room. They didn't know what Jiraiya wanted with them but the serious look on his face told everyone that this wasn't some chit chat. They were even more convinced when Naruto placed a sound and visual seal around the room.

"So what do you want to talk to us about?" Naruto asked while everyone was wondering pretty much the same thing.

"Akatsuki and this fellow...Tobi" Jiraiya said and Naruto instantly knew this had something to do with his latest mission.

"Wait" Naruto called out "If it's about Tobi we should include Kurama in this" Naruto said and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Kurama?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Kurama is the Kyuubi's real name...he trusted me with his name and I'm doing the same with you" Naruto said and they all nodded. Naruto proceeded to make a shadow clone and having Kurama switch with him.

"**I'm here. You can start pervert**" Kurama said and Naruto bit back a laugh.

"Naruto, Hinata" Jiraiya said focusing on both of them "I need to know everything about him from your mouths. I know what Tsunade told me...but explain everything...even if it might seem irrelevant" Jiraiya explained and Naruto took a deep breath gathering his thoughts before beginning.

"For starters he said that he's Uchiha Madara, my grandfather, but that is false" Naruto started "When he said that, I took a reading at his chakra and it had nothing to do with mine. Of course it had similarities as we are both Uchihas but he was too different from mine" Naruto said.

"But you also a Senju, don't forget that" Gaara commented.

"I'll tell you what I told him. If you saw me with short hair and without whiskers I could pass for my father right?" Naruto asked and they all nodded "That means that my father's genes are dominant meaning that my chakra signature is more related to that of my father and, of course, grandfather than to that of my mother" Naruto explained and they all nodded.

"And he also has the Mokuton" Naruto said still no believing in what he saw. With that mokuton stunt he pulled back with Kakuzu he would believe that Tobi was using genjutsu as well.

"I wonder about that" Tsunade said rubbing her chin. "So far no one had ever awakened the Mokuton bloodline since my father and all Senju Clan members were accounted for. Unless...some member had a one night stand with someone we didn't know about" Tsunade said trying to explain just who the hell Tobi was.

"Another thing I noticed about him" Naruto said and looked straight at Tsunade "Besides him having the Mokuton is that he had Senju Chakra but it felt...irregular" Naruto said.

"What do you mean by irregular?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know how to explain it properly. It's like that Senju chakra was different from his Uchiha one...they were 'vibrating' at different frequencies so to speak. Another way to put it is...it's as if he had both Senju Chakra and Uchiha chakra but separately in his body and yet one single chakra signature" Naruto explained or tried for that matter. When he sensed his chakra he wasn't looking for anything in particular other than confirming if he was Madara or not.

"I see" Tsunade said digesting the information "What can you tell us about his chakra?" Tsunade asked turning to Hinata.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you anything else. My byakugan doesn't differentiate chakra signatures so all chakra looks the same to us with the exception of bijuu chakra of course" Hinata explained and Tsunade sighed.

"Baa-chan" Naruto said making her focus on her "Do you think it's possible he somehow injected Senju DNA into his body?" Naruto asked and Tsunade unfortunately nodded.

"It's possible but very risky" Tsunade said before she walked out of the leaving room and activated her space bridge to go to her office and picked up a file. "This is a file on one of our ANBU operatives, Tenzou" Tsunade said passing the file by everyone in the room.

"When he was young, Tenzou was kidnapped by Orochimaru and experimented on" Tsunade said sighing at the shocked faces of Naruto and Hinata "He was one of sixty children that Orochimaru tried to inject Senju DNA to give them the Mokuton Bloodline. Of all the sixty children, he was the only one who survived. But, even though he survived, he became capable of using the Wood Release, however a much weaker version than that of my father" Tsunade explained.

"So...it's possible that this Tobi has injected gramp's DNA to increase his body prowess and to use his Mokuton Bloodline?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded. "Then jinchuuriki have a major problem in their hands" Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"Two things...he has both a sharingan and the mokuton bloodline. He will be able to subjugate every Bijuu out there" Naruto said and everyone's eyes widened as they didn't think of that. Hashirama on his prime was able to subject all of the nine bijuu, simultaneously if need be. And this Tobi also had the Sharingan increasing his potential.

"And then there is his mangekyou" Naruto said.

"You said that it had the same ability as yours right?" Tsunade asked and Naruto nodded.

"Not only he has the Kamui but we don't even know what other powers it may have" Naruto started "I get the feeling that the Sharingan's potential is limitless" Naruto said and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Jiraiya asked.

"I unlocked another power during our mission" Naruto explained and Jiraiya motioned him to continue "You aren't going to believe it but...this new power allows me to turn back time a couple of seconds with only the user being aware of what occurred" Naruto explained and Jiraiya's jaw dropped.

"C-Can you run that by me again?" Tsunade asked wondering if the sake she drank was a bit too much.

"I can turn back time" Naruto said.

"No" Jiraiya said shaking his head "It's not possible" Jiraiya said.

"Nothing is impossible in the shinobi world and I can prove it" Naruto said and wondered just how the hell he was going to do that.

"I want you to think of a word and memorize it" Naruto said to Jiraiya who agreed and chose his word "Now you're going to tell it to me and I'm going to turn back time to the point where you didn't tell it to me yet" Naruto explained and everyone nodded.

Jiraiya said his word to Naruto and he activated his mangekyou and focused. He still couldn't control this new technique very well. He still couldn't control the amount of time he turned back as it was a random amount of seconds. Sometimes it was five seconds, other time it was seven and the most he managed was twelve seconds. "Kuronosu (Time God)" Naruto said his mangekyou pulsed before starting to spin counter clock wise.

"Stop" Naruto yelled to Jiraiya who was about to speak the word "I already know the word and turned back time. The word you chose was:...boobs" Naruto said and Tsunade got a tick mark getting ready to bury Jiraiya into the ground.

"Is that enough proof?" Naruto asked but they were still a little dubious about it. I mean...turning back time. WTF

"**I can vouch for him...Since I'm inside of him I witnessed the whole thing**" Kurama said and eventually everyone caved.

"So what are we going to do about this Tobi person?" Naruto asked looking at everyone "He was the reason Kurama attacked the leaf...he's the reason my parents are dead" Naruto explained unintentionally giving off KI.

"You aren't going for revenge I hope" Jiraiya asked. He knew of many shinobi who had embraced revenge and it didn't end up well for anyone.

"I won't give into revenge" Naruto said and everyone sighed in relief "But" Naruto continued and everyone tensed "When we meet in combat, and we eventually will, I'm going to kill him" Naruto said with his sharingan spinning.

"And I'll be there." Jiraiya said "The bastard is going to pay for killing my student" Jiraiya said.

"And my daughter" Tsunade said and everyone nodded. It seemed that everyone wanted a piece of Tobi.

"Now it brings us to the main point of this conversation and the reason why I wanted Gaara and his siblings in here as well" Jiraiya started "I heard from my spies that the Akatsuki is going on a down low for three years before they start hunting for the jinchuuriki" Jiraiya explained.

"That's why I want to take Naruto and Gaara on a three year training trip" Jiraiya said and everyone was shocked.

"You want to take Naruto away for three years?" Hinata asked in a sad voice.

"Cheer up Hime" Naruto said hugging her "You forget I have two space time techniques at my disposal. I'll come see you every day" Naruto said and Hinata instantly perked up kissing him.

"I know you are strong enough to hold your own against them...but when three years are up, I want you to be able to take the whole organization on and come out the winner" Jiraiya said poofing his chest and Naruto just stared at him. Sure Naruto was strong but taking on 10 S-rank shinobi at the same time. Jiraiya was crazy...ten S-Rank shinobi are enough to take down whole countries and armies.

"You are kidding right?" Naruto asked but Jiraiya shook his head.

"Think it this way" Jiraiya started "You are an S-Rank shinobi at fourteen years old. What rank do you think you will be when you reach your prime in a couple of years?" Jiraiya rhetorically asked and Kankuro paled. Naruto had taken his sensei, him, his sister and his brother on and came out the winner, and he wasn't on his prime.

"I suppose" Naruto said "So what will we be doing during the trip?" Naruto asked wanting to know the details.

"We will be ironing out any flaws in your taijutsu, merge your rasengan with elemental affinity, get some field experience, let your body mature to unleash its full power, you will have enough time to complete any technique you are developing and you can train your eyes further" Jiraiya explained Naruto nodded. It seemed like a solid plan.

"For you Gaara...I can teach you a proper taijutsu style along with elemental affinities and how to properly control Shukaku. The sand I'll leave it to you since it's your bloodline" Jiraiya explained and Gaara nodded in appreciation.

"If you will train for three years...then so will I" Hinata said.

"Yosh" Tsunade yelled "When I'm finished with you, you will be giving a run for their money to anyone in the village" Tsuande said laughing evilly making Hinata pale. Medical training was supposed to be indoors and calm...right?

"I'm definitely asking Anko for the summoning contract" Temari said and even Jiraiya paled. He didn't want another pretty thing like Temari to turn into a Anko. She was one crazy bitch.

"_May Kami have mercy on her husband's soul_" Jiraiya thought.

Somewhere in the Nara compound a certain pineapple haired teen sneezed. "Troublesome" He said before yawning and going back to sleep.

"This is all I wanted to say to you" Jiraiya said and everyone left to their rooms.

**## Middle of Night - Senju Compound - Naruto & Hinata's Room ##**

It was around midnight in the Senju Compound and everything was quiet since everyone was sleeping.

"AHHHHHHHH" a scream echoed through the whole compound making Naruto jump from his bed. He looked around with his sharingan spinning checking his surroundings for any enemy.

"H-HARDER" Naruto heard and thought what exactly was the meaning of that "F-FASTER" He heard and blushed. He now had a pretty good idea of what was going on and who was having fun. Naruto turned around to go to bed when he saw Hinata with her byakugan active and a small bit of blood on her nose. Naruto waved her hand in front of Hinata but nothing happened.

"_Is she a pervert?_" Naruto thought amused. She had burned every Icha Icha she could find...but maybe she was just a closet perv.

"**A fine choice in mate**" Kurama said before going back to sleep.

"MOOORE" Tsunade yelled once again.

"This is going to be a long night" Naruto muttered before he pulled the passed out Hinata to the bed and tried to sleep.

**## Shizune's Room ##**

Shizune woke up rather harshly much like Naruto. She jumped off the bed focusing her eyes on any potentials enemies and with senbon in both hands. When she heard the exact nature of the screams she proceeded to blush and pull a couple of ear plugs so she could sleep peacefully.

**## Gaara's Room ##**

Gaara was laying perfectly still in bed. It was kinda disturbing the position in which he was slipping. Gaara was laying on his back with his hands folded over his chest perfectly still.

"Who dares disturb my sleep?" Gaara asked as he opened both his eyes simultaneously but remained in the same position. He heard the noises and simply made a cocoon of sand around him and went back to sleep.

**## Kankuro's Room ##**

Kankuro woke up with the screams and immediately proceed to break up in a fit of giggles flying into a nearby wall and passing out with a massive nose bleed. He was one of the few who wasn't going to have any troubles sleeping tonight.

**## Temari's Room ##**

Temari heard the screams but she didn't wake up. "eheh...snakes" Temari muttered in her sleep shifting her position when she heard the scream and proceeded to sleep it off.

**## Next Morning - Kitchen ##**

Shizune, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata and Naruto were all gathered in the kitchen. Everyone seemed mostly fine with the exception that Hinata was now supporting a pretty decent blush and Naruto had eyes of someone who didn't sleep. They heard a noise and turned around to see Tsunade and Jiraiya approaching.

Tsunade was smiling and had the traditional afterglow of having sex. And if you consider the fact that she didn't have any in almost twenty years, I would be surprised that Jiraiya could even walk at this point. Now we see Jiraiya with the biggest shit eating grin Naruto had ever seen.

"_Now I understand why he didn't peek in over a week_" Naruto thought looking at Jiraiya who was sitting down at the table. Naruto walked towards him placing a blank paper in front of him and started drawing kanji.

"You know what that is?" Naruto asked.

"It's a silence seal" Jiraiya replied confused and Naruto smiled.

"THEN LEARN HOW TO USE IT" Naruto snapped loud enough for everyone to understand what he meant. Maybe his lack of sleep had affected him a bit. Tsunade was blushing and looking away while drinking her coffee. Kankuro had already passed out again. Temari's was oblivious while Gaara was emotionless.

"I-I-I" Jiraiya started but Naruto interrupted him.

"I just want some peace of mind...especially at night" Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded weakly.

"Good" Naruto replied "Now let's talk terms" Naruto said and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "If you hurt her...I will place on my Tsukuyomi and force you to read the Icha Icha Gai's Flames of Youth Limited Edition" Naruto said and Jiraiya paled and quickly nodded.

**## Later that Day ##**

Sasuke was sitting high up in a tree in the middle of Konoha. He was contemplating on his choices and all the training he had done went down the drain. He didn't understand why he wasn't strong enough. He trained everyday to the brink of exhaustion and yet he was utterly defeated and humiliated by his enemy Kakuzu. And above all, Naruto was able to defeat him.

Sasuke didn't understand what made Naruto so special. He even decided to follow Naruto's advice and got closer to his team. Well, as far as he could without breaking up his training schedule or endangering his quest for avenging his fallen clan. Naruto said that true power came from protecting people and yet Sasuke remained weak, powerless at the face of stronger enemies. Kakuzu said that Itachi belonged to the Akatsuki Organization and, if he was a member as well and Naruto defeated him so easily, then Sasuke would stand no chance against his brother. Sasuke would need an ace up his sleeve.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he felt four presences nearby watching him from afar, but not far enough for Sasuke not to notice them. Four figures dropped in front of him staring at him impassively. "I won't ask again" Sasuke said in a dangerous voice with his sharingan glowing.

"I don't know what Orochimaru-sama wants with this loser" one of the figures said. He had dark grey hair with long bangs that covered his right eye. He wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around their eyes giving them an androgynous appearance. He also wore brown tunics with long black, black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around their waists. He was Sakon, one of the Sound Four, the elite bodyguards of Orochimaru.

"We aren't here to ask questions shithead" another replied. She had red hair and wore a black hat with bandaged sides. She wore a tan tunic, much like the other members of Sound Four, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals. She was Tayuya another member of the Sound Four.

"Let's get this over with" another member said. He was a large and imposing young man, towering over the rest of his team-mates. He had orange eyes, and three tufts of orange hair on his head: a Mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wore a sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple robe belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separate long, metallic pieces. He was Jirobo one of the Sound Four.

"Orochimaru-sama has a proposal to you" the last member of the Sound Four said. He was a dark-skinned shinobi with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes. Uniquely, he also had six arms and wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wore a tunic that bore the symbol of the Sound Four, and a purple rope-belt around his waist. He also wore the forehead protector of his village along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs. He was Kidomaru the last member of his team. He, along with Tayuya, Jirobo and Sakon, were the Sound Four, elite bodyguards of Orochimaru.

"Let's hear it" Sasuke said not once looking away from the enemy. Sasuke may be a lot of things but he wasn't a fool.

"If you come to him, he will give you all the power you will ever need" Tayuya said and Sasuke stayed silent. Konoha was doing him nothing regarding his vengeance on his brother. In fact, since Naruto public stated he was a sharingan user Sasuke's leverage dropped significantly.

"What makes Orochimaru that powerful...he got his ass handed to him by Naruto and he's fourteen like me" Sasuke questioned.

"It's your choice" Kidomaru started "You can stay here and keep playing ninja with your friends" Kidomaru said showing one of his hands "Or" Kidomaru said showing the other hand "You come with us and Orochimaru-sama will give you all the power you will ever need" Kidomaru finished.

"There is nothing to think about" Sasuke said getting up and dusting himself off. "When do we leave?" Sasuke asked and Tayuya smirked. At least this loser knew what was good for him.

"Don't you need to take anything?" Sakon asked and Sasuke pondered before nodding. "Then meets us at the edge of the north gate in one hour. Don't be later or we will leave without you" Sakon said and all of the Sound Four disappeared in a blur leaving Sasuke to go home and pack.

**## 30 Minutes Later - Middle of Konoha ##**

It was dark in Konoha as the sun was already gone. The only light available was of that provided by the moon or the nearby public lamps. Sasuke was walking calmly and quietly trying not rise any type of suspicions. He knew that, if Konoha knew he left, they would hunt him down with the threat of the Sharingan ending up in another village.

Sasuke looked ahead and saw Sakura looking at him. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night, Sakura?" Sasuke asked stopping in front of her.

"You are leaving the village aren't you?" Sakura asked but Sasuke didn't answer and just started walking again passing by her without wasting a glance.

"Go home Sakura...go to sleep" Sasuke said and kept on walking while Sakura remained there in place. Silent tears started to fall from her face.

"Is that all you have to say" Sakura asked shedding silent tears not once raising her voice "After all the good times we had together as a team...and with me" Sakura said shaking "You are just going to walk away" Sakura said.

"I told that you don't understand" Sasuke said stopping but not turning to face her "You don't know what it's like to lose your whole family and the person responsible being your brother. You don't know the pain I felt...the pain I feel" Sasuke said.

"I'm an avenger and I won't stop until I have killed my brother. I can't be delayed by some silly crush" Sasuke said coldly. "The only thing I need is power...and I won't get that here" Sasuke explained.

"So you are just leaving everything behind?" Sakura rhetorically asked. "We had good times" Sakura started.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Team 7 with their sensei had just got back from one mission. They were all eating at the barbeque restaurant. Between Kiba's loud and annoying voice and Sakura's giggling everyone was enjoying themselves, even the brooding Uchiha managed a couple of smirks.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

It was another training day for team 7 with their scarecrow of a sensei. They were all practicing taijutsu katas.

"Move your right arm slightly apart" Sasuke said towards Sakura who quickly nodded blushing. Back in the trees Kakashi chuckled to himself...his team was doing just fine.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

Team 7 had just engaged in a couple of bandits and Sasuke had saved Sakura. The enemy was about to kill her when Sasuke body blocked the strike, taking him the hit in a less critical area.

"Why?" Sakura asked sobbing.

"I don't know...my body moved on its own" Sasuke explained removing the kunai from his shoulder.

"Thank you" Sakura said and gently kissed his cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sasuke yelled rubbing his cheek.

"Oh shut up...you liked it" Sakura chirped while Sasuke scoffed but managed a small smile.

"*cough* whipped *cough*" Kiba stated making Sasuke glare at him.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

It was another simple mission that would last a couple of days. It was night and the weather was warm so everyone in the team decided to sleep out in the open. Sasuke had yet to fall asleep and was watching the starry sky deep in thought. Sasuke was so deep in thought he didn't notice a certain pink haired girl roll over in her sleep. Sasuke tried to move but found it difficult. He looked down to see Sakura cuddling with him, she had intertwined her legs with his and was sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"Troublesome" Sasuke muttered to himself while slightly blushing but did nothing to separate her from him.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"Like I thought" Sasuke started "I am nothing like any of you. I won't stop at nothing in my quest" Sasuke coldly said before disappearing in a blur and reappearing right behind Sakura.

"Sakura...I'm sorry" Sasuke said as he picked up a kunai and quickly slit her throat. Sakura tried to say something but only a bloodied gurgle was heard. Sakura fell to her knees and dropped to the ground, lifeless. Sasuke was still standing in the same place frozen.

Sasuke felt something watery in his face. He swiped his cheek with his hands and notice that they were tears, he was crying. Sasuke's chakra spiked and his sharingan flared to life, it had two tomoes. A big chunk of chakra was funneled towards his eyes and Sasuke's sharingan started spinning. It quickly became a three tomoed sharingan but continued to spin and started to shift its form.

His eyes stopped spinning and the whole pattern was different. His eyes were black in the background with three blood red intersecting ellipses. Sasuke's eyes had changed into the all powerful mangekyou sharingan.

"Now that I have eyes like you" Sasuke started "I'll hunt you down...Onii-san (older brother)"

Like it? R&R

So this was a short chapter to introduce the new arc. I think Temari will make a fine Anko, may god have mercy on Shikamaru. The next pairing is of course TsunadexJiraiya. I won't do much about side pairings with the exception of letting you know that they are there.

Damn...even I felt terrible for killing Sakura. I'm a NaruHina fan but I've read some good NaruSaku fanfics around. Even though she was a pain in the ass here, she was changing. I still feel guilty for killing her but Sasuke needed his next eyes...

I don't think I'll ever bring her back permanently...


	34. 34 - Sound Four

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HINATA DOES.

When I said that I felt bad by killing Sakura I meant exactly that. Like some of you said, I made her sympathetic because you can't just kill a random person for those eyes. You need an emotional connection to activate them. And also I wanted to prove that sometimes shit happens and everything isn't a fairy tale. Do you think I liked Neji dying? Damn Kishi...at least it lead to a nice NaruHina moment but I digress. Besides I did say dark/evil Sasuke in the summary and he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary except bicthing about Naruto.

**chessmasterWII**: Apparently she had the weasel contract for her fan but I didn't realize. She only showed it once during this arc in fact but I think I'll give her the snake contract since she can still user her fan well.

**roboguy45**: That Karin girl is mental, no other word for her. I mean she gets stabbed through the chest and nearly killed but no. Sasuke-kun knew she would survive.

**DBlade59: **The only useful thing at this point that the toad contract could provide was senjutsu and I still don't know If I'll give him that. About their engagement it wouldn't be a bad idea making an arc for their marriage in the middle of shippuden. A bit of happy fun times in the middle of chaos. About having a kid, that would disable Hinata during the shippuden time and I can't have that.

**thebossofkitsune**: I already know what to do with Naruto, Hinata and couple of others during shippuden and they will belong to a certain group. Maybe I'll use the senju armor as their outfit. Let's see...

**GinKit**: When I said Time God I wasn't referring to the literal sense of the word but to the deity. The Japanese God of Time apparently is Seko like someone reviewed. However, I didn't find his name during my search so I simply translated Chronos (Greek Time God) into Japanese.

**################################################## ##########**

_**Legacy Part 1**_

_**Sasuke Retrieval Arc**_

_**Chapter 34 - Sound Four**_

**################################################## ##########**

**## Middle of Fire Country ##**

The Sound Four were dashing through the fire country at top speed carrying a very large barrel. Sasuke was trapped inside the barrel as he was advancing his curse seal to the next level. Pushing the curse seal into progressing to level two puts a lot of strain into the user's body, so Sasuke was inside the barrel which slows down the seal progression. By slowing it down, it allows the seal to advance safely.

"We are being tracked by a team of five Konoha shinobi" Kidomaru said as a small spider stood calmly in his hand as if talking to him.

"Can we outrun them?" Jirobo asked

"No. We are carrying the barrel and they are gaining on us. I estimate one hour until they catch up" Kidomaru explained.

"Why don't we just stop and kill the bastards" Tayuya yelled but Kidomaru shook his head.

"We stand no chance. Among them is Senju Naruto, the Konoha no Raijin (Konoha's Thunder God), an S-rank shinobi. He's the blonde brat from the invasion, the one who broke into the barrier and crippled Orochimaru-sama. And then there is Hyuuga Hinata, the Shi no Megami (Death Goddess), an A-rank shinobi" Kidomaru stated as they all cursed their luck. They might be strong, but even they weren't a match for Orochimaru, much less one who can go toe to toe against him and come out the winner. And to top it all off there is an elite jounin among them.

"Just great" Tayuya sarcastically said "How the fuck do you even know all that?" Tayuya asked.

"If you read the bingo book you would know" Kidomaru stated "After all we placed them there"

"So what do we now shithead?" Tayuya asked.

"Language Tayuya" Sakon said shaking his head.

"They are going to catch up to us...we need backup if we are going to complete our mission. I'm sending word to Orochimaru-sama" Kidomaru said and sent one of his spiders who sank underground. "In the mean time setup traps to slow them down" Kidomaru said and they all nodded. If Sasuke would just awake from his coma they could easily outrun them but carrying the heavy barrel was slowing them down.

**## Few Hours Earlier - Konoha - 5 A.M. ##**

It was a bright new day in Konoha and, be the warm feeling already radiating in the air, it was going to be another beautiful day. The sun was coming up shining upon Konoha, the wind was rustling, birds were chirping and we already could see a few people walking around the streets. It was the beginning of a fresh new day in the leaf village.

Ever since the Uchiha Clan massacre the patrols of Konoha fell to the ANBU jurisdiction. The usual set up for an patrol team was a Inuzuka and Hyuuga for tracking and usually there would be a member from the Nara Clan and, to top it all off, a powerhouse in ninjutsu. This set up allowed for the team to track and detect any problems and, if need be, restrain or kill the enemy.

Currently we find a fresh new team doing their morning patrol. They were jumping from roof top to roof top keeping a discrete profile. The Inuzuka member signaled their team to stop when he noticed a weird smell.

"Something wrong Boar?" the snake masked ANBU asked.

"I have picked up an odd smell. It smells highly of carbon" the BOAR masked ANBU replied and the snake ANBU made signal for their team to followed the Inuzuka to the location of said smell.

In less than a minute the ANBU team reached the origin of the smell. They all jumped down from the roofs and landed on the ground. They followed BOAR and they came across a bunch of ashes. The Inuzuka sniffed the ashes and his eyes widened.

"These are not ordinary ashes...this WAS someone" BOAR said.

"It's obvious that it was some kind of cover-up. We must report this to the hokage" SNAKE said and they disappeared in a blur leaving a member to guard the site.

**## Senju Compound ##**

For the first time since last night the Senju Compound was peaceful. Naruto was sleeping next to his princess, Tsunade and Jiraiya were quiet this night, as far as Naruto knew. But like everything else, there is always an end.

"NARUTO, HINATA" a loud and cranky voice echoed through the whole compound. Naruto jolted out of bed with Hinata on toe. He turned to look around, adjusting to the new light and noticed Tsunade by the door. "GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED AND MEET ME AT MY OFFICE IN 5 MINUTES" Tsunade yelled and Naruto grumbled at Tsunade not getting enough last night.

"She gave us couple days off and yanks us out of bed at ten in the morning" Naruto muttered since he didn't get much sleep the previous night, due to Tsunade's activities.

"Be nice Naru-kun. If she called it must be important" Hinata said pecking his cheek and going into the bathroom. Naruto just sighed and sent shadow clone to prepare them a quick breakfast while they got dressed.

Not even five minutes later both Naruto and Hinata were ready to leave. Naruto placed an arm around Hinata pulling her closer, much to her delight, and swirled away toward the hokage's office. They had been wondering what all the fuss was about but, if they knew what expected them, they would have stayed in bed.

**## Hokage's Office ##**

"What the hell is that?" Kiba blurted out towards the incoming Hokage. Tsunade had activated her space bridge in her office so she could wake up Naruto and Hinata. Tsunade had literally walked through a wall.

"Just something Naru-chan set up so I didn't have to walk all the way to the Senju Compound and back" Tsunade explained and took a seat, next to her was Hiruzen. In front of her were almost all of the rookies. The sand siblings were away on a mission as was Team 9 with Gai, so in front of her were Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba. Both Sakura and Sasuke were nowhere to be found.

"Naru-chan?" Kiba asked laughing "Where is little Naru-chan?" Kiba asked laughing while the others snickered.

"You have a problem with my little Naru-chan?" Tsunade asked in a dangerous tone.

"N-No-o Hokage-sama" Kiba quickly replied bowing.

Around five minutes later Naruto and Hinata appeared in a swirl in the middle of the office. Tsunade was already used to it but the others still found it surprising to see Naruto use this type of techniques. Space-time techniques was a field so unexplored that it was extremely rare to see one, with the exception of the summoning technique of course.

"So" Naruto started "What's the all fuss about?" Naruto asked to his fellow rookies.

"We don't know either" Kiba replied "_Naru-chan_" Kiba said in a mocking voice. Naruto turned to glare at his grandmother who shrugged him off.

"Listen up" Tsunade said gathering the attention of the rookies "Everyone of the rookies was summoned except for Sasuke who wasn't at his Compound and couldn't be found" Tsunade started.

"I have some bad news...Sakura is dead" Tsunade said and everything went silent. No one of the rookies said anything as they were just staring at their hokage and processing at they heard.

"W-What?" Kiba asked in a weak voice. Apparently Kiba was the first to break from the trance.

"I'm sorry but it's true...Sakura was murdered last night" Tsunade said and everyone was shocked that one of his classmates had died...and was assassinated in the first place.

"N-No" Ino said sobbing "That can't be true...who would hurt her?" Ino asked crying, tears flowing from her eyes as she clutched to someone nearby who happened to be Hinata.

"We don't know" Tsunade started "This might be difficult to hear...but she was found as nothing more than ashes. We compared the remaining DNA material across the hospital database and it came positive to Haruno Sakura...I'm sorry" Tsunade said sadly. Sakura had been working hard at the hospital and she was showing promise as a good medic nin but it seemed that her life had been cut short.

The reactions were varied but everyone was sad to see a classmate dead. Kiba frowned, Akamaru was whining but only Ino was openly crying. It wasn't much of shocker, after all, Sakura was Ino's best friend. They had known each other for years and have been best friends and rivals since they were little girls.

"Who did it?" Kiba asked with his anger surfacing. The one that killed Sakura would pay dearly.

"We don't know" Tsunade said turning to Naruto who raised an eyebrow "That's why I called you Naruto. Can you turn it back to yesterday and do something about it?" Tsunade asked.

"Sorry but the max I ever did was twelve seconds...not even close to half a day" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Then there is no choice" Tsunade said and picked a small vial and threw at Naruto.

"What is this?" Naruto asked while looking carefully at the vial, it was a small blood sample "Is this for?" Naruto asked and Tsunade only nodded. Naruto looked back to his friends and to Ino who was almost catatonic "Do you think they can handle it?" Naruto asked.

"We have no choice. Do it" Tsunade said and Naruto nodded.

"Everyone stand back" Naruto said and pulled a large scroll before starting to write kanji in it.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked confused. What had blood to do with Sakura's murder in the first place.

"He's going to bring her back temporarily so she can tell us who killed her" Hinata explained and everyone's jaw dropped while Ino was little bit happy she could say goodbye.

"_Just how powerful are you_" Kiba thought looking at Naruto concentrating on writing the kanji perfectly.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto said and formed a single clone who went and got seated in a circle in the middle of the scroll. Naruto dropped a few drops of Sakura's blood to the scroll and started going through hand seals. Tiger → Snake → Dog → Dragon and clapped his hands.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection)" Naruto said and around the clone leafs started to crawl up in his body engulfing him completely. Slowly Naruto's clone started taking the form of Sakura. Her long pink dress formed, then Naruto's blonde hair turned into pink, his deep blue eyes became green ones. In just a couple of seconds Haruno Sakura was back from the pure world and into this world.

"Where am I?" Sakura groggily asked before she reminded of the events that lead to her death "SASUKE" Sakura yelled and everyone had their eyes widened.

"I guess that answer the question" Naruto sadly said.

"Sakura" Tsunade said making her focus on her "Tell us what happened" Tsunade and Sakura nodded slowly.

"I-I...sure" Sakura said and gathered her thoughts "I was walking through the village last night and was already dark so everything was quiet. I was going home when Sasuke and I crossed paths. He had a backpack on his back and he was going towards the gates...he was leaving the village" Sakura said and everyone was surprised minus Naruto who had always thought that it would end up with that.

"I tried to convince him to stay but he didn't listen" Sakura replied sobbing "H-he suddenly appeared behind me and slit my throat" Sakura explained and they all gasped at the brutality "I don't know why he did it. We were starting to get close" Sakura explained and Ino quickly ran towards her and hugged her. It would be the last time they would all be together.

"_Could it be..._" Naruto thought before he turned to Kiba "Kiba...were Sasuke and Sakura close?" Naruto asked.

"What has that got to do with this?" Kiba asked confused.

"Answer the damn question" Naruto demanded and Kiba quickly nodded.

"I noticed a few things" Kiba started "He would help her with her training, he answered some questions instead of replying 'Hn' and a couple other small things" Kiba explained and Naruto frowned.

"Shit" Naruto said rubbing his temples. "I told you that this would happen" Naruto said turning to the Sandaime who sighed.

"Y-you know w-why he did it?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded.

"He killed you so he could advance his eyes to the next level" Naruto explained but got confused faces from almost everyone.

"What you know about the sharingan is very scarce. You all think that the last level is the three tomoed one but that's a lie" Naruto started "There is another level above the normal sharingan. It's called mangekyou sharingan and it provides the user with fearsome abilities both in genjutsu and ninjutsu. Look at mine" Naruto said and showed everyone his eternal mangekyou sharingan. They were dumbfounded, they never knew that there was another stage to the sharingan.

"Now to simplify things picture it this away. There are two sides to the Uchiha Clan, from the Uchiha's main line, like me, this level is achieved by hard work, training or life and death situations. However, for the branch line of the Uchihas, like Sasuke,...they have to kill someone they care about to unlock it" Naruto explained and once again everyone was shell-shocked.

"Sasuke needed to kill someone close to his heart to achieve the next level. When they feel the pain and regret of killing that special someone it triggers a reaction that unlocks their eyes" Naruto explained and everyone frowned but not like the old hokage. Naruto had warned him that something like this could happen and happen it did.

"Sasuke killed me just for his eyes" Sakura said sobbing. She liked...loved that bastard. They were getting closer but perhaps all that was just a rouse so Sasuke could unlock his eyes.

"He did care for you Sakura" Naruto said looking at her with compassion "Otherwise it wouldn't work for him" Naruto explained and Sakura nodded. "What now?" Naruto asked turning to Tsunade.

"We hunt his ass down and kill him in the spot" Kiba barked out and everyone seemed to be agreement.

"Sakura" Tsunade said gathering her attention "What time was it when it happened?" Tsunade asked trying to ascertain the distance at which he could be by now.

"It was around eleven" Sakura replied. She had calmed down but still couldn't believe that Sasuke would just kill her for power. I guess she was naive about him and his lust for power. "But i don't understand why he would leave the village?" Sakura said.

"Power" Naruto simply said but decided to explain it further "You know that his older brother Uchiha Itachi killed his clan a couple of years ago right?" Naruto asked and they all nodded. "He wants power so he can avenge his family by killing his brother. He has grown up with this fixation and it's the very reason of his being, it's the reason why he breathes. Killing his brother has become his life goal and he must have felt too weak here" Naruto explained.

"During the second stage of the chunnins exams, Orochimaru the snake sannin, came into contact with him and offered him power. If he felt that Konoha was hindering his growth he would jump at the chance of power without question" Naruto concluded and Sakura frowned.

"I'm issuing all of you minus Ino and S-rank mission" Tsunade said in a strong voice rising from her chair "You are to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke so he can face trial. If the retrieval proves impossible you are to execute him at the spot. Bring his head and destroy his body" Tsunade ordered and everyone nodded. That bastard would pay for killing one of their classmates in cold blood.

"He seems to around 20 miles to the north" Naruto said as he had one hand in the tiger seal.

"How do you know that?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"You weren't hokage yet but during the second phase of the chunnin's exams Orochimaru branded Sasuke with a cursed seal. I eventually placed a restraining seal on it but, along with it, I added the Shiki seal for my hirashin just in case" Naruto explained and Hiruzen was surprised that Naruto would thought of doing that.

"Then just go get him and we will wait right here" Tsunade said but Naruto shook his head.

"Something is interfering with his cursed seal. I can barely feel my marker and its becoming weaker and weaker by the second. At this point I can't jump to him" Naruto explained frowned but Tsunade nodded anyways.

"Can't you use your Sharingan's space-time technique?" Tsunade asked but Naruto sadly nodded.

"For me to travel using my Kamui I need to warp into my dimension. The problem is that, once I'm there, I can't feel my marker so I don't know where to 'exit'" Naruto explained and Tsunade frowned.

"It's better than nothing. Naruto you are in charge, you got his position, get going" Tsunade ordered and they all nodded.

"Gear up and meet at the north gate in one hour" Naruto ordered.

"Sakura" Naruto said turning to her "You are here temporarily until my clones lasts. However I can't guarantee that I can hold it in battle. Use the time you have to say goodbye" Naruto sadly said.

"Thank you Naruto" Sakura said and hugged everyone goodbye as they all left to hunt the traitor.

**## Konoha North Gates - 1 Hour Later ##**

One hour later everyone was gathered at the gate so they could hunt down their traitorous of a classmate. Their mission was simple: retrieve Uchiha Sasuke for trial or kill him and dispose of the body so that other villages couldn't learn the secrets of the Uchiha. Not that with only a couple of them alive would do them any good.

Senju Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shimakaru, Inuzuka Kiba were the members chosen to this mission. All of them were at the gate ready to leave, all battle ready.

"Naruto-san" someone slowly said and Naruto turned back to see Haruno Mebuki, Sakura's mother "I know that I'm in no position to ask this, not after everything I did, but...can you please bring that bastard back so he can pay for what he did to my daughter" Mebuki asked. (A/N: Kinda ironic Sakura's mother asking this)

"I already told everyone that I hold no grudge against any of you" Naruto started "I promise that I will do my best to retrieve him so he can face trial and pay for what he did" Naruto said and Mebuki thanked him.

"We have an Uchiha to hunt...move out" Naruto said and everyone in his team dashed out of the gates.

**## Middle of Fire Country ##**

Naruto and his team were running at full speed towards Uchiha Sasuke. For some reason Sasuke seemed to be still, as if he wasn't moving at all. Naruto didn't know why he would do such a risky move while still inside the fire country but he didn't judge. It was better for them if Sasuke stopped, it gave them time to catch up.

"Kiba, do you have Sasuke's scent?" Naruto asked and Kiba nodded.

"Good. My marker has gone dark it's up to you now" Naruto said and he nodded taking point.

"However I smell fours other scents in the same direction as Sasuke" Kiba explained and Naruto brought a hand to his chin.

"It's possible that Sasuke had help" Naruto stated "What does it smell like?" Naruto asked and Kiba sniffed the air.

"Snakes" Kiba said.

"Looks like Orochimaru sent help" Naruto reasoned.

"We are closing in at his position" Kiba stated and Naruto took point.

"Alright team" Naruto said as they all stopped "We will be approaching them stealthy. We don't know what kind of backup Orochimaru sent so let's be careful. I'll leave a few shadow clone behind in case we are ambushed. Hinata use your byakugan to search for traps" Naruto explained and everyone nodded.

They all walked very stealthily towards the origin of Sasuke's smell. Hinata had already spotted a couple of traps and they were able to easily disable them. They arrived near the position and Hinata looked around spotting them. The Sound Four was resting in a nearby clearing with a large barrel.

"They bear the musical note as the headband symbol so they must belong to Otogakure" Hinata said.

"Makes sense...it appears that Orochimaru sent help to retrieve him" Naruto said and activated his sharingan to have a better look at them. They were a bit far away but using his sharingan he easily identified them. "They are the Sound Four" Naruto said but got confused faces from his team.

"They are Orochimaru's elite bodyguards and they are the ones who set the barrier during the invasion" Naruto explained and they all nodded.

"If they are elite do you think we can take them all on?" Kiba asked but Naruto nodded nonetheless.

"I felt their chakra, they are ordinary chunnin. They are no match against me or Hinata" Naruto explained "Get in position" Naruto ordered and they all nodded. Naruto swirled away and appeared a few meters on top of them, he was standing in a tree overlooking them. The rest of his team all took positions flanking the sound fours from all positions. The last one to get in position was Chouji who was silently asking to his position.

CRUNCH

Chouji inadvertently stepped on a small twig and, being Chouji rather on the heavy side, the twig snapped loud enough to even Naruto to hear.

"There goes our stealthy approach" Naruto muttered under his breath as the Sound Four instantly jumped into action at the noise taking defensive actions. "Kuronosu" Naruto said and everything turned back to the point Chouji had yet to step on the twig.

Naruto quickly flashed near Chouji, as he had tagged every member of his team before the fight. Naruto pointed to the twig on the ground and Chouji rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Naruto swirled away to his previous location and they all waited for the go ahead of Naruto.

Naruto made a hand movement and hundreds of shurikens rained on the Sound Four coming for all sides including above, leaving them no chance for evasion. "Doton - Doryuuheki (Earth Wall)" a voice cried out of the sound four. An earth dome rose from the ground and shielded everyone inside making the shurikens useless.

"We knew you were coming a while ago" Kidomaru said and the earth dome crumbled into the ground to show the Sound Four with smirks on their faces. Naruto's team all regrouped since their attack failed and Naruto dropped from the tree and landed in between his team facing the Sound Four.

"Hinata" Naruto started "Is Sasuke in the barrel?" Naruto asked as he didn't see Sasuke anywhere but Kiba said he was around so it didn't' take a genius to figure it out.

"Yes" Hinata said analyzing the barrel with her byakugan "Although something is happening to him. It looks like the cursed seal is covering his whole body and his heart rate is very low. It seems like he's in some kind of induced coma but his chakra network is extremely active" Hinata explained.

"_That's why my marker failed. They did something to the curse seal_" Naruto concluded in thought as it was the most logical outcome.

"Our mission is the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke for murder of a Konoha Shinobi. If you stand aside we will allow you to leave unharmed" Naruto said stoically with his sharingan blazing and glowing.

"You say that after you attacked us. You aren't leaving this place alive, besides Orochimaru-sama would kill us if we didn't deliver his vessel" Kidomaru said.

"Vessel?" Naruto asked confused.

"Orochimaru-sama switches his mind from body to body anytime he pleases. By doing so he remains alive. Orochimaru-sama is an immortal" Kidomaru explained and smirked at the disgusted faces of Konoha shinobi.

"_So that's why he wants Sasuke. He wants the Sharingan_" Naruto thought to himself before looking directly at the supposed leader of the group "What is your choice then?" Naruto asked but his smirk told him everything. It looked like they weren't going to get Sasuke back without a fight.

"Gunbai Fanned Wind" Naruto said as his chakra spiked. He placed his right hand on his fan's handle and, with a mighty swing, he unleashed a very powerful gust of wind. Everything in front of him was blasted away, trees were ripped out from the ground and the Sound Four were blasted away. Everything in front of Naruto, in the shape of a cone, was decimated.

"_He's pissed_" Hinata thought looking at Naruto. He never did really channel so much chakra into his attacks because they tend to be very destructive.

"Damnnnn" Kiba said whistling at the destruction in front of him.

"Incoming" Hinata said and everyone took defensive stances. Against them were coming strange golden projectiles. Hinata jumped in front of her team and performed a Kaiten destroying all projectiles.

Suddenly they all felt themselves unable to move. A small tune echoed through the clearing, it was a beautiful tune. Naruto and Hinata easily saw the chakra being transmitted through the sound waves meaning it was a genjutsu. They easily broke it themselves and freed their teammates.

They looked around and all of the Sound Four dropped in front of them. Naruto channeled chakra to his storage seal and out came his chokuto. He immediately channeled through it and the sword started sparkling with a light blue aura. Naruto dashed towards the Sound Four alone.

Naruto arrived near them and began his onslaught of the Sound shinobi. He sidestepped a punch from Sakon and used the opportunity to duck and sweep the legs of Tayuya. Tayuya jumped to avoid the leg sweep but was unable to block his kick that came from nowhere. Tayuya placed her arms to block but was thrown backwards nonetheless.

Naruto quickly rose up and performed an horizontal swing with his sword. Sakon tilted his head to the side and the sword grazed his air leaving a few strings floating in the air. Naruto jumped up just a kick from Jirobo was about to connect to his body. Naruto placed a hand on his knee for leverage and twisted mid air bringing his sword against Kidomaru and quickly chopped one of his arms off.

Kidomaru grunted in pain and jumped back to heal himself while Sakon and Jirobo distracted him, with Tayuya giving her support to her team. Kidomaru only had time to form a small plate of his golden material as a Juuken strike connected with his chest. He coughed and jumped away again.

Hinata looked at him curiously with her byakugan and noticed small barriers that formed just above his skin. The skin was thick enough that her chakra laced attack didn't penetrate deep enough to kill him. "_Why is it that every enemy that I fight has a way to render my Juuken useless_" Hinata thought as he remembered her fight with Yugito back at the chunnin's exams and now this one.

Back to Naruto he was kicking the crap of the Sound Four. Tayuya's genjutsu was useless against him, Jirobo's was simply to slow to even come close to hit him and Sakon just didn't have the necessary skills to face him in a Taijutsu brawl. Naruto jumped to the side to avoid a club that came from a Doki controlled by Tayuya.

Naruto was mid air when his sharingan spotted some chakra molding to his right side. He sent a golden chain to the ground and so he could maneuver himself while mid air. He touched the ground to see multiple spider webs coming towards him. He raised an eyebrow towards Kidomaru who was spitting out silk. Naruto brought his sword and simply cleaved the web in two making it fall to the ground.

Oddly enough, Naruto was being overrun as he simply couldn't move himself fast enough to cleave all the webs coming towards him. "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Dragon Technique)" Naruto said and sent a torrent of fire towards Kidomaru. The fire obliterated any incoming web and crashed into Kidomaru making him jump away if he didn't want to become extra crispy.

"Gatsuuga (Fang Over Fang)/ Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank) " Kiba and Chouji both yelled as them and Kiba's partner, Akamaru, started spinning and going towards one of Tayuya's Doki. Their attack connected and completely destroyed it leaving nothing but chunks on the ground. Tayuya cursed her luck and began to focus again.

Naruto was engaging Sakon and Ukon in combat. He was about to cleave Sakon's head off when another arm came out from his body and blocked it. After it, the whole arm became a body and stepped out from Sakon's original body as if he had duplicated. Naruto had to jump away if he didn't want to get crushed by another swing from the Dokis.

"_Time to get rid of these annoying Doki_" Naruto thought to himself as he channeled chakra into his eyes. "Amaterasu" Naruto said and the remaining two dokis erupted in black flames. They squirmed around the field, smashing and destroying things randomly until they were nothing more than ashes on the ground.

"We need level two now" Tayuya yelled to her teammates as black markings started spreading themselves around each one of the Sound Four. The black markings easily covered the whole body changing their color skin to an unnatural brown. Tayuya gained horns and Kidomaru gained an extra eye in the middle of his forehead.

"_What is this_?" Naruto wondered in thought. Naruto had clearly seen the black marks spreading through their bodies meaning it was the curse seal, but this version seemed far more powerful than the one he knew. "_Is it another version?_" Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto dodged a punch from Jirobo who crashed into the ground and made a pretty decent crater. "_It's like baa-chan's punches"_ Naruto shivered at the thought of getting hit by one of those. Naruto looked to his right and noticed that Kidomaru had some type of golden arrow pointed directly at him and getting ready to fire it.

Kidomaru fired the arrow and it was coming in hot to Naruto. Naruto blurred from his position and arrived near Jirobo. Naruto channeled lightning chakra into his knee and delivered it to Jirobo's gut. Jirobo buckled in pain and let out a gasp. Naruto picked up Jirobo and threw him towards the incoming arrow.

Jirobo couldn't dodge mid air and, as such, got pierced through his right shoulder making his right arm useless. Jirobo fell to the ground spitting out blood and with labored breaths. "_Shit_" Kidomaru thought to himself as he had missed his target and ended up hitting a teammate.

Ukon appeared next to Naruto and tried to merge with him only to phase right through him. The moment Ukon had phased through him, Naruto quickly turned around and blocked Ukon's elbow with both arms. Naruto extended Ukon's arm and easily broke it at his elbow junction. Ukon screamed in pain but was quickly muffled as he was absorbed into Naruto's dimension, leaving a panicking Sakon behind.

"_This is not going well_" Tayuya thought to herself as he took notice to her teammates status. Kidomaru had a missing arm, Jirobo had his right arm disable and was bleeding from his right shoulder, Sakon just lost his counterpart and herself had lost her dokis. She decided to help her teammates and rushed Naruto to engage him in a taijutsu battle. In level two her speed and strength was greatly increased.

Naruto turned around to see Tayuya running towards him and smirked. He activated his kamui and sank underground leaving Tayuya furiously looking for him. "Come out you bastard" Tayuya yelled. Naruto suddenly emerged right in front of her and gave her an uppercut. Tayuya was thrown upwards and Naruto delivered a kick to her stomach sending her flying. Not having enough, Naruto summoned one of his chains and attached it to Tayuya's ankle. He spun around and threw Tayuya into Sakon who didn't see her coming.

"Die" Kidomaru said as he fired another golden arrow. Naruto smirked as he used his kamui and placed Ukon right in front of the arrow, trapping him in a chokehold. The arrow pierced Ukon's heart cleanly and phased through Naruto, leaving Ukon's body without even slowing down. Ukon fell to the ground dead and was easily burn into ashes as Naruto used a fire attack to light him up.

"NOOOOO" Sakon yelled as he watched his counterpart being killed. "What are you doing Kidomaru?" Sakon yelled at his partner as he had just killed a piece of him.

"The bastard as more tricks than I know" Kidomaru replied but that was the wrong move. Naruto took advantage at his distraction and blurred his way towards him and locked eyes with him. Kidomaru let out a small gasp as he looked into the sharingan. A small shadow creped behind him and trapped him at the spot. Not even one second later, Hinata appeared next to him and, using her daggers with wind chakra, she cleaved Kidomaru's head clean off. His head rolled into the ground as the curse mark retracted and his skin regained the normal color.

"Shit...they got Kidomaru" Tayuya cursed as she watched the leader of the Sound Four die. These odds weren't looking good and only two of the Konoha Shinobi were actively battling them. Even if they were in level two they stood no chance against Naruto and Hinata.

"Suiton - Suishouha (Exploding Water Wave)" Hinata said and pumped her lungs full of chakra.

"Raiton - Rairyuudan (Lightning Dragon)" Naruto said and sent his own lightning dragon crashing into Hinata's water attack. Naruto's lightning spread across the ocean that Hinata created and washed up against the remaining of the Sound Four who were too weak to even dodge. They all washed up in a nearby tree twitching and spasming on the ground.

"They are finished" Naruto said as he looked towards the remaining of Sound Four who were barely conscious at that point. "Get Sasuke out of the barrel and let's take him back home" Naruto ordered as he made his way towards the Sound Four to kill them.

"kukukuku...Splendid " A new voice echoed through the clearing. Everyone jumped at the sudden voice and regrouped.

"How nice of you to join us Orochi-teme" Naruto sarcastically said as they all took defensive stances in front of the barrel that contained Sasuke.

"How dare you speak to Orochimaru-sama with such language" Another person that was close to Orochimaru yelled. That someone pointed his finger at Naruto and fired something from them. Naruto easily tracked them with his sharingan and dodge all of them, catching one with his fingers.

"Did he just throw a bone at me?" Naruto asked to Hinata who nodded "Do I look like a dog?" Naruto asked him and threw the bones at Akamaru who proceeded to eat them, making Kimimaro's eye twitch. Naruto looked at the person that attacked him and he had pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head with two separate partings on either side of his face.

He wore a specialized version of the traditional Oto-nin ensemble, consisting of a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair. He did not wear a Sound headband, despite his extreme loyalty to Orochimaru. His Cursed Seal of Earth is applied at the base of his throat, where it is a circular pattern of three curved lines.

"It looks like he fired his finger tips but he already has more ready. He seems to be able to control his bones" Hinata explained and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_Bones?_" Naruto pondered until it clicked. "You are a Kaguya aren't you?" Naruto asked and the man simply nodded. "I thought you were all killed when you guys attacked Kiri a few years ago" Naruto stated.

"I'm Kaguya Kimimaro, the last of the Kaguya Clan, faithful servant of Orochimaru-sama" Kimimaro stoically said.

"Bright as always Naruto-kun" Naruto heard someone say and turned to see a figure approaching behind Orochimaru.

"K-Kabuto?" Naruto asked shocked to see Kabuto standing there in he clearly killed him. Naruto looked closely at him until he noticed that his eyes were black and his skin had cracks "You're an edo tensei" Naruto stated and Kabuto chuckled.

"I'm too valuable to simply be discarded by Orochimaru-sama. Although you forced Orochimaru-sama to take an early vessel" Kabuto stated pushing his glasses up.

"So you came for your next vessel?" Naruto asked looking at the barrel that contained Sasuke.

"It's unfortunate that I can't have you, so I'll just take the backup" Orochimaru said chuckling.

"You think we will just let you take him away?" Naruto asked smirking "_This doesn't look good...a battle between me and Orochimaru will be very destructive and I can't protect those three while I'm fighting...even more with that Kimimaro and Kabuto in the mix_" Naruto thought considering what to do.

"I can do hand seals now Naruto-kun...and I'll be taking Sasuke-kun with me either you let it or not" Orochimaru said licking his lips. "Kabuto" Orochimaru said towards his servant "Heal the rest of the Sound Four to your best extent" Orochimaru ordered and Kabuto complied. Kabuto went towards Tayuya and healed a few scratches and broken bones. He gave a couple of food and blood replenishing pills to Jirobo and did the same to Sakon.

"What are we going to do?" Kiba asked gulping. He didn't like being against one of the sannin.

"_This is the golden opportunity to end the snake for good. Let's start by taking out the Sound Four_" Naruto thought to himself as he readied himself to use his hirashin. He had already marked every single one of the Sound Four during his battle against them.

"Kamui" Naruto whispered and tried to absorb Kabuto into his dimension but it was too slow and Kabuto immediately jumped away to gain distance from his current location.

"Too slow Naruto-kun" Kabuto said smirking and pushing his glasses up but was confused when he saw Naruto smirk as well.

"Who said you were the target?" Naruto rhetorically asked as his sword sparkled and he disappeared in a yellow flash. Everyone just had time to blink as Naruto only seemed to shimmer from his location. Everyone raise an eyebrow in confusion until they heard several thumps sounds. They looked around to the remaining members of the Sound Four without their heads.

"I like these odds more" Naruto said smirking and Orochimaru gritted his teeth. He had just lost four of his most powerful men and Naruto had killed the last three in the blink of an eye.

"_This brat is dangerous_" Kimimaro thought as he looked at Naruto very carefully.

"What the hell?" Kiba yelled as he saw the heads of the Sound Four plop to the ground. He didn't even see Naruto move from his position.

"Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru you guys take on Kabuto. Be careful that he's an edo tensei. He's body is immortal and his chakra is limitless, you need to restraining or cripple him and then apply this tag to his body" Naruto explained and handed them the tag "Once you place the tag on his body, his soul will be released. He's strong as Kakashi-sensei so be very careful" Naruto said and everyone nodded.

"Hinata, you take on Kimimaro. You both should be around the same level in taijutsu. His bloodline allows him free control over every bone" Naruto explained and she nodded "I'll take on Orochimaru" Naruto said looking at the smirking snake.

"You sure you can handle him?" Shikamaru asked "He's one of the sannin"

"Don't worry. I already fought against him twice and nearly killed him the last time" Naruto said as if reminiscing his memories.

"Let's see if you can take me on alone now" Orochimaru said and started releasing his chakra. Chouji, Kiba and Shikamaru cringed at the feeling they got, they felt as nothing more than ants at the face of such an adversary. However, their jaws dropped when Naruto unleashed his own chakra that seemed to match and even surpass Orochimaru. The ground around them started cracking from the pressure, a cloud of dust was starting to form around their feet due the chakra output. Naruto's hair flapped wildly as his chakra seemed endless and extremely powerful. They both disappeared in a blur and a loud shockwave echoed through the clearing meaning that those two had began their battle.

"Let's go" Hinata said and everyone took their positions.

**## Hinata vs. Kimimaro ##**

Hinata and Kimimaro both took their positions and respective stances in front of each other. Kimimaro seemed to be relaxed and more than confident in his abilities. Don't get me wrong, he didn't have the air of arrogance around him, but anyone could see that he was confident in his abilities.

Hinata had hey byakugan activate and was studying her enemy to her best extent. Her Byakugan would come particularly helpful against him as she could see the bones coming out of his body before they had even left it. Although something seemed wrong with his body. Kimimaro's system seemed to be on overdrive and his metabolism seemed to be higher than average.

They both blurred through each other and engaged in a heated battle of taijutsu. Neither one of them was gaining advantage over the other. Kimimaro was physically stronger but Hinata was faster and more flexible.

"Tsubaki no Mai (Dance of the Camellia)" Kimimaro said and Hinata watched as a bone started protruding from his left shoulder. It was a small bit at first but then it became more and more visible as it came out. Kimimaro placed his right hand on it and pulled the rest of bone out. It was a short, bone-hilted bone sword. When then suddenly dashed towards Hinata at great speed and performed a series of fast stabbings trying to confuse Hinata as some attacks mirrored after images.

However that wasn't a problem for Hinata's byakugan. Even thought it seemed after images to regular eyes, Hinata's byakugan could easily track all of them and she proceeded to dodge every single strike Kimimaro performed. It was like she was dancing, if Kimimaro stabbed in front she side stepped it to the left. Kimimaro would re adjust the trajectory but Hinata would simply dodge again.

Having enough of just dodging, Hinata waited for another stab that was a bit to her right. The moment it came she sidestepped it and swatted his arm away. Taking advantage of Kimimaro's error, she recoiled her right arm and said "Hakke Kuushou - Air Palm". Kimimaro was hit square on, at point blank, by an air palm right in his chest. Kimimaro was thrown backwards and crashed into the ground but was unharmed.

"Teshi Sendan (Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets)" Kimimaro said as he got back up. He pointed his fingers at Hinata and fired his fingertips at her with great speed. Hinata could easily track them with her byakugan and simply dodged them.

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Wild Water Wave)" Hinata said and unlashed a stream of water from her mouth. The water was sent towards Kimimaro and jumped away to avoid it. He looked around for Hinata only for her to appear behind him.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou ( Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)" Hinata said and began her attacks by closing the major chakra points. In the middle of her attack she was forced to jump back when bones popped out of his chest giving her no choice but to make some distance.

"_This is why I say that Juuken is almost useless_" Hinata thought sighing. Kimimaro had created bone plates beneath his skin that were thick enough for her juuken strikes to be rendered useless. Her flowing fist was useless against Kimimaro and, as such, she would need to come with another plan. She would have to resort to her poisons and ninjutsu and attack at his most vulnerable point, his neck.

Kimimaro rushed Hinata as he had the advantage in a taijutsu fight. "Yanagi no Mai (Dance of the Willow)" Kimimaro said and several bone blades started growing from several points of his body. His palms, his knees, elbows and shoulders now had long bones protruding from them.

Hinata quickly took out her daggers and, channeling wind chakra through them, engaged Kimimaro in a deadly dance of weapons to see who would come out the winner. Hinata was surprised when she saw that the bones were holding against her daggers. It appeared as they weren't normal bones as they seemed far stronger than normal ones. She took a closer look and noticed that Kimimaro was even running chakra through them.

Kimimaro was so busy fighting Hinata that he didn't see another one approach from behind. "Suiton - Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison)" Hinata's clone said and using the water from the previous attack she trapped Kimimaro inside a water prison. Knowing it would be too dangerous to even approach him she decided to let him drown.

"This isn't going to stop me" Kimimaro said and a very long bone shot from his hand. The bone completely pierced through the water prison and Hinata's clone making it disperse in water and letting Kimimaro out of his prison. The original Hinata jumped back to gain some distance when she saw her clone by destroyed.

"Mizu no Muchi (Water Whip)" Hinata said and several whips of water started forming and trapped Kimimaro by his hands and ankles. Hinata blurred towards him and, channeling chakra to her hand, she slammed her hand into Kimimaro's chest. To her surprise, instead of hitting his skin and killing him, her hand was stopped by several bones that popped out of his chest, rendering her attack useless.

Hinata jumped back and pouted. She couldn't get any attack in, it was obvious that his bloodline was far more suited for taijutsu than her was. However, she wouldn't give up just because her opponent was tough. "Sensatsu Suisho (A Thousand Needles of Death)" Hinata said and hundreds of water needles formed around her and shot towards Kimimaro who remained in place.

The water needles collided with Kimimaro but they simply bounced back and fall to the ground. "_...those bones_" Hinata thought shaking her head. Kimimaro had created once again a layer of bone to block all of the needles. Hinata knew that to even poison him with her senbons, she would have to catch him by surprise.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon)" Hinata said and a huge dragon formed from the water in the ground and growled his way towards Kimimaro.

"_That's a bit too much to simply standby_" Kimimaro thought as he began running to avoid the dragon that eventually crashed into the ground and dispelled into water. Hinata reappeared next to him and engage him in taijutsu. However this time, Kimimaro found himself completely in defense due to Hinata's fierce attacks.

Kimimaro was parrying Hinata's daggers as best as he could but he didn't understand why his adversary had suddenly got a power spike. He was busy thinking that he didn't notice one clone of Hinata appear behind him from all the water in the ground. Kimimaro suddenly felt a presence behind him and pushed bones from his back out. The bones immediately hit the clone and it was destroyed.

Kimimaro suddenly felt himself snared to the ground by water whips. He didn't notice the presence of a second clone. "_Here..._" Hinata thought as she pushed herself as fast as she could and slashed towards Kimimaro's throat with her wind enhance daggers. Kimimaro saw this and he didn't have much choice. He pushed all of his bones out and destroyed the water whips and grazed Hinata in her shoulder.

Kimimaro jumped back when he noticed a few drops of blood falling into the ground. He placed his hand on his neck and felt a small bit of pain. Hinata had managed to cut him, deep enough to draw blood. "_Now we wait..._" Hinata thought as she had successfully inject her poison into him. The cut might not be deep enough but the poison would eventually spread and she just had to wait.

Kimimaro was starting to feel weak, his vision was starting to fade into nothing more than blurs. It was then that he understood that he had been poisoned. Kimimaro looked towards Kabuto who was busy fighting those three gennin and he knew that he didn't have time to try and heal him. Kimimaro had no other choice but to go into level two.

Kimimaro channeled chakra to his earth cursed seal located in the middle of his chest. Black markings started spreading through his body until he was totally covered. He now had dark grey skin, six large bone spines protruding out of his back, and a long bone-spiked tail. Hinata could already tell that his strength had increased by quite a bit and if he used it now than it must have been to neutralize her poison.

Hinata saw Kimimaro suddenly start running towards her. For lack of a better word, Kimimaro looked like a dinosaur rampaging towards her. Hinata braced herself and the moment Kimimaro arrived near her she side stepped him and, grabbed one of his bones from his back, she jumped on his back. Her chakra flared and her daggers glowed blue as she was ready to kill him for good.

Kimimaro spiked his chakra and another bone popped from his back. Hinata just had enough to tilt her head to the side but she still got scratched in her cheek, drawing blood. Hinata jumped away to gain some distance when she saw Kimimaro crouch.

"Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru (Dance of the Clematis: Vine)" Kimimaro said and a small bone started growing out from the back of his head, at the top of his spine. Kimimaro grabbed it and pulled it out. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw exactly he had pulled. Kimimaro had pulled of his own spine and had it now pointed at her like some spear.

Kimimaro flexed the spear and she expanded going fast towards Hinata. "Mizu no Tate (Water Shield)" Hinata said and the water rose around her making a small shield around her chest. Hinata use the jutsu fast enough as Kimimaro's spine suddenly wrapped itself around her pinning her to the spot.

Tessenka no Mai: Hana (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)" Kimimaro said and bone started emerging and wrapping itself around Kimimaro's left arm. Kimimaro channeled extreme amounts of chakra to create the thickest bone he could. The bone itself seemed like a drill and completely covered Kimimaro's left arm.

"Diiiiee" Kimimaro yelled as he thrusted his left arm towards the immobile Hinata.

"Kaiten" Hinata said and using the water shield around her as oil in a motor she started spinning. A blue chakra dome appeared around her. Kimimaro's strongest attack connected but her shield didn't waver and slowly, but surely, Hinata's Kaiten started eating away his bone due to the spinning effect. A few seconds later, Kimimaro's bone was nothing more than dust on the ground.

They were about to jump at each other again when they heard a small explosion followed by a small cloud of smoke. Uchiha Sasuke had awakened from his coma and his appearance had completely changed.

**## Shika, Kiba & Chouji vs. Kabuto ##**

"Oh my...three babies against me" Kabuto said chuckling and pushing his glasses upwards.

"If I remember correctly it was a baby named Naruto that killed you" Shikamaru said yawning at the face of such troublesome opponent.

"Don't even mix him with you. Neither of you hold a candle to what Naruto-kun can do. Only Orochimaru-sama can match Naruto-kun's power. That's the reason we came to retrieve Sasuke personally as Kidomaru had informed us of what they were up against" Kabuto explained as his hands started glowing and buzzing like chainsaws.

"Let's go" Kiba said as Shikamaru crouched and placed his hands on the rat seal making his shadow shimmer.

"Tsuuga" Kiba said and started spinning and going towards Kabuto who smirked. Kabuto simply sidestepped the attack making Kiba simply pass by him. The moment that Kiba passed by him, Kabuto recoiled and kicked Kiba hard in the back. Kiba lost control of his attack and slammed into a tree slightly dazed.

"Don't attack blindly" Shikamaru yelled "Don't you remember what Naruto said, he's strong as Kakashi making him an elite jounin" Shikamaru stated.

"Kagemane no Jutsu ( Shadow Imitation Technique)" Shikamaru said and his shadow blurred his towards Kabuto. Kabuto had just kicked Kiba into the ground and didn't notice the shadow. Kabuto got caught and was frozen in spot.

"Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)" Chouji said and began spinning towards Kabuto. Chouji rolled, picking up speed and crashed into Kabuto sending him crashing into a nearby tree. They were running towards him to place the tag and end the battle when Kabuto poofed in smoke to reveal a small wooden log.

Kabuto popped out of the ground, just behind Shikamaru and grabbed him by the ankles. Using his chakra scalpel he managed to cut Shikamaru's tendons on both his feet thus disabling his movement. Shikamaru groaned and fell to his knees clutching his feet who were now temporarily disabled.

"_This is bad..._" Shikamaru thought. Shikamaru was now a sitting target as he couldn't move properly. The only thing he could right now was giving support to both Kiba and Chouji with his shadow. Anything else other than that he was unable to do.

"Chouji, Kiba" Shikamaru called and they approached him so he could explain his plan. They all took their positions and Kiba started running towards Kabuto and while Shikamaru did what he did best. He sat down and began to use his shadow to provide some help to Kiba by distraction Kabuto.

"Sen'eijashu (Hidden Snake Hands)" Kabuto said and flexed his right arm forward. Four snake suddenly jumped from his sleeves and wrapped themselves around Kiba. Kabuto spun and threw Kiba into a tree making him cough a bit of blood and fall to the ground. Akamaru quickly run to the side of his partner.

"Too slow" Kabuto and jumped away from the shadow that was creeping out behind him. Kabuto jumped several times as the shadow didn't seem to stop chasing him. Kabuto quickly threw a couple shurikens and kunais and threw them at Shikamaru who had to roll to avoid them since he couldn't move properly.

"Now" Shikamaru yelled.

"Baika no Jutsu (Expansion Jutsu)" Chouji said and jumped from the top of the trees over the field. His body expanded into a very large spherical form covering most of the field in shadows. Shikamaru took the opportunity and used his shadow that quickly connect to Kabuto since almost all of the field was covered in shadows due to Chouji blocking the sun.

"Gatsuuga" Kiba yelled as both he and his partner started spinning like a drill and crashed into Kabuto. Kiba and Akamaru completely wrecked Kabuto's shoulder and he was sent crashing into the ground and had already started reforming.

"Place to tag quickly" Shikamaru said and Chouji ran as fast as he could towards Kabuto. Chouji arrived near him and was about to place the tag when Kabuto got up and punched him in the stomach making him buckle and kicked him away.

"My my...you almost got me" Kabuto said chuckling as his shoulder had completely reformed as if nothing had ever happened. "Feels like new" Kabuto said flexing his arm.

BOOOOM

Uchiha Sasuke has woken.

**## Naruto vs. Orochimaru ##**

Naruto and Orochimaru were having a fierce battle in taijutsu. Orochimaru's speed was nothing compared to Naruto's and with his sharingan Orochimaru couldn't hit Naruto. On the other hand, Orochimaru could bend his body at unnatural angles which enabled him to dodge Naruto's attacks. During the whole battle some hits got in but nothing major in either of them.

"Sen'eijashu (Hidden Snake Hands)" Orochimaru said flexing his right arm forward. Snakes came out from his sleeves and wrapped themselves around Naruto only for him to disperse in a cloud of smoke.

"Raikiri" Naruto said as he appeared right behind Orochimaru with his hand coated in lightning. Naruto pierced through Orochimaru's chest destroying his heart. Orochimaru started melting into mud revealing it to be an ordinary Earth Clone. Suddenly Orochimaru popped out of the ground with his sword in his mouth ready to stab Naruto through the chest.

Naruto easily saw him coming with his sharingan and used his Kamui to simply let the attack slip through him. Naruto jumped to the side and used his sword to cleave Orochimaru's body in half. To his surprise, the two halves of Orochimaru simply sent snakes to the other end and merged themselves together again as if nothing had ever happened.

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" Orochimaru said and clapped his hands together and created a very strong gust of wind. Naruto channeled chakra to his feet to stick to the ground but the gust was too strong and he had to jump away from it.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Dragon Technique)" Naruto said and took advantage of the existing wind to power up his fire attack against Orochimaru. Orochimaru was enveloped in a cloud of fire. Once it dissipated there was nothing more than an empty shell in his place. Naruto looked around but couldn't feel where Orochimaru was.

Orochimaru suddenly popped out behind him from the ground with his fingers glowing "Gogyō Fūin (Five Element Seal)" Orochimaru said and slammed his hand into Naruto only to simply phase through him. Once Orochimaru had passed through him, Naruto turned around and kicked him in the chest sending him flying.

"_He wants to disable Kurama...too bad it wouldn't work"_ Naruto thought as he saw Orochimaru getting up as if nothing had ever happened. Orochimaru's mouth suddenly opened to inhuman proportions and another Orochimaru came out. Naruto concluded that, that particular jutsu took a heavy chunk of his chakra away but, interestingly enough, the snake sannin wasn't even close to half of his chakra reserves. But then again, Naruto had barely scratched the surface of his.

Orochimaru suddenly flashed through hand seals that Naruto immediately recognized but he was too late to stop it. "Kuchiyose - Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection)" Orochimaru said clapping his hands and a single coffin popped out. The coffin opened and Senju Hashirama came out, still in its sleep state.

"Can't he fight his own battles" Naruto muttered sighing as his eyes glowed for a moment. "Kuronosu (Time God)" Naruto muttered under his breath as he watched everything roll itself back in time. Hashirama walked back to the coffin and it closed by itself. The coffin then went underground, Naruto eyes glowed and time started again the moment Orochimaru was thinking of the hand seals.

Naruto threw a three pronged kunai towards Orochimaru, as he was starting the seals sequence, and appeared right next to him. "Oodama Rasengan (Big Rasengan)" Naruto said and pushed his large chakra ball into Orochimaru. A large blue dome of chakra erupted due to the explosion. Once the dust was gone, Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen.

However, Naruto had seen Orochimaru mold chakra into a jutsu that he knew all too well. Just as he expected Orochimaru popped out of the ground just in front of him with a sword in his mouth. Naruto side stepped his sword thrust and kneed him in the stomach making him buckle in pain. Naruto flipped Orochimaru and trapped him in a choke hold and used his Kamui to start absorbing him.

"Slithering Snake Mode" Orochimaru muttered and the lower part of his body became flexible and similar to a snake's tail. Orochimaru used his tail to wrap itself around Naruto's arm and broke the chokehold allowing him to substitute with a nearby log. Once he substituted Naruto disabled his Kamui and watched Orochimaru slither away to gain some distance.

Orochimaru was about to another set of hand seals when he was interrupted "Again with the Edo Tensei...can't you fight for your own battles. Must you depend on another's ones power" Naruto said at the shocked face of Orochimaru.

"How did you know I was going to the Edo Tensei?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Naruto stated smirking as Orochimaru scowled the boy "Let's just say...my eyes are more powerful than you can imagine Orochimaru-_chan_" Naruto said taunting him. "My eyes are everything that you always wanted but you will never get this set" Naruto said chuckling as Orochimaru plummeted to the ground.

"_Is Sasuke-kun going to take much more to complete the ritual_" Orochimaru thought to himself and weighing his options.

"Mandara no Jin (Ten Thousand Snakes Wave)" Orochimaru said as he opened his mouth. Thousands of snakes suddenly started crawling out of his mouth forming a gigantic wave towards Naruto. The snake's wall rose into the air blocking the sun's view and casting a shadow into the battlefield.

_"Does he even have any jutsu NOT snake related_" Naruto said sighing. Naruto gripped his fan from his back and placed his left hand in the tiger seal. His chakra spiked as his lungs filled with air laced with chakra.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Technique)" Naruto said and unleashed a torrent of fire shaped in a dragon's head into the incoming snakes. Once his fire jutsu had started, Naruto swung his fan creating a very powerful gust of wind that powered up his fire attack. Naruto had unleashed an inferno that washed against the snake's. Almost all the snakes were instantly vaporized leaving just a few to Naruto to deal with personally.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Orochimaru said as he swiped blood across his tattoo in his arm. A very large brown snake appeared in a cloud of smoke and instantly tried to crush Naruto. Naruto jumped to the side to avoid it and then jumped away to gain some distance.

"Snakes again..." Naruto said shaking his head and preparing his attack to finish the snake before it could cause more confusion. Their battle was beginning to escalate as they already had used some large scale jutsu. Naruto focused his chakra and his eyes glowed.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, chains bursted from the ground. However, these chains weren't the traditional golden that Naruto used to summon. These chains were burning with black flames. Naruto had combined his golden chains with his Amaterasu. "Inferno Chains" Naruto said as his flaming chains instantly dashed and wrapped themselves around the snake.

The snake hissed in pain and tried struggling out of them but couldn't. The chains were to tightly wrapped around it. Orochimaru jumped down from the snake as another chain tried to wrap itself around him. The snake dispelled in a cloud of smoke. Naruto retracted his chains and they started floating above him, aiming to Orochimaru. The chains were just hovering around Naruto as if waiting the order of their master to engage.

Naruto smirked and the chains suddenly blurred towards his opponent. Orochimaru ran for his life and tried dodge as best as he could. Naruto's chain attacks were similar to Hashirama's mokuton as both could freely manipulate each one. The problem was that Naruto's attack was infinitely more deadlier. If you were caught by the trees, no big deal. However, if you were caught by these chains, you would instantly be ignited with Amaterasu flames that can't be put out and it would mean instant death.

Orochimaru jumped to the side to dodge a chain. The moment he landed another chain poppet out of the ground and tried to wrap itself around his ankle but Orochimaru managed to substitute with a nearby log. Suddenly the chains stopped the chase and stopped mid way between Naruto and Orochimaru. The chains were acting vertical bars, slightly apart, slipping Naruto from Orochimaru.

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" Naruto said and released gust of wind from his lungs. Orochimaru's eyes widened when Naruto's wind attack connected with the chains and brought upon it, a wave of black flames. Naruto's wind attack had carried the black flames making a gigantic wave of them wash over Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's body was completely enveloped in black flames, as well as the nearby field. Orochimaru had nowhere to go unless underground, and that is what he did. Orochimaru switched his skin and used his doton technique to move underground to someplace where the black flames weren't active.

"_This brat is way too dangerous_" Orochimaru thought to himself as a small bead of sweat rolled down his face. Orochimaru looked to his right and sighed happy that he survived the inferno that was still going down there and, by the looks of it, wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Naruto was about to light Orochimaru on fire with his black flames when a loud explosion echoed through all of the clearing that Naruto had created with his fan. The barrel where Sasuke was exploded in a cloud of purple smoke. The moment the barrel exploded everyone stopped their battles and regrouped with their allies.

Sasuke jumped out of the barrel and landed in the middle of both factions. Sasuke's second level of the cursed seal turned his skin dark grey with a black four-point star-mark between his eyes and across the bridge of his nose, his sclera turn black, his irises turn yellow and his lips turned blue. He also grew claw-like nails and his hair grew to waist-length without losing its style.

"And people call me a monster" Naruto muttered out loud taking in the new shape of Sasuke. He already expected something like this when he saw just what exactly the Sound Four could become. Naruto shifted his eyes towards Kimimaro who looked like a rhinoceros ready to stomp on someone.

Naruto then looked towards his team to take into account their injuries. Shikamaru was on the ground nursing his ankles as Hinata was already healing him. Both Kiba and Chouji were out of breath and we could see the sweat rolling of them. Naruto then turned to Hinata who looked fine with the exception of a couple of scratches through her clothes and one on her cheek.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto said in a strong and commanding voice "By order of the Godaime Hokage, you are to return to Konoha to face trial for the murder of Haruno Sakura, if your retrieval isn't possible, termination has been allowed" Naruto explained with his sharingan spinning and his killing intent rolling.

Sasuke laughed loud before suddenly stopping and turning to Naruto with a dark look. "She served her purpose" Sasuke said making his mangekyou flare to life and trying to intimated his adversaries. It worked to some extent as all but Naruto and Hinata were shivering just from looking at those eyes. If Sasuke killed Sakura to achieve those eyes then they must be something else.

"You killed her just to get those eyes?" Kiba yelled to Sasuke. "She was our teammate and you killed her in cold blood" Kiba said.

"I already told everyone that I would stop at nothing to get my revenge" Sasuke coldly said. "Now that I have these eyes" Sasuke said pointing toward his mangekyou "I'm going to kill all of you" Sasuke said laughing as his chakra spiked. A small trail of blood started leaking out from his eye as his chakra flared.

"Amaterasu" Sasuke said and Naruto erupted in black flames. Sasuke laughed thinking he got Naruto but he was very surprise when he noticed that the black flames were swirling away into his eyes.

"Fuuton - Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" Naruto said and released a gust of wind at the same he released the black flames from his eyes. A wave of black fire washed over his enemies who had to jump away to avoid it.

"I don't see this ending well" Orochimaru said to his company "Kabuto...do it" Orochimaru ordered and Kabuto nodded jumping towards Sasuke.

Naruto took advantage of the time they were retreating and started channeling raiton chakra through his hands. He formed the all too well known blue chakra sphere and sent into the sky. The sky instantly became darker and darker, the wind started rustling furiously as loud thunders could be heard echoing through the clearing.

"This isn't good..." Orochimaru said to himself as he remembered this attack very well from the reports of the Suna and Sound Invasion.

"He's going to kill us all" Sasuke yelled towards Orochimaru to do something. He had already seen this jutsu and there wasn't much they could do. The only problem Naruto was facing was that, if he launched this jutsu, there probably wouldn't be anything left of Sasuke to take back to Konoha.

"_Like I care...I can just use the edo tensei to prove he's dead_" Naruto thought to himself agreeing with his logic. "Raiton - Kirin" Naruto said and the thunder's gathered in a single one. Naruto's hand sparkled with lightning as he did a downward movement to command the dragon to attack his target.

Before Naruto could finalize the jutsu, a very large bone bursted from the ground very close to their position. Due to Naruto's sharingan he could easily track the bone and shifted his body to the side to avoid it. The problem was that, by moving his body from his original position, his Kirin jutsu rocketed down upon the earth but with the wrong target.

The field exploded and sent debris and trees everywhere. Naruto was in contact with everyone in his team and used his Kamui to make everyone intangible. Once the smoke started clearing what was once a clearing with trees surrounding it, was now nothing more than a crater similar to one just outside of Konoha.

The dust cloud had cleared and Naruto refocused on the battlefield. Kabuto was reforming as he seemingly lost almost all of his body from the neck down. Sasuke was on the ground with his clothes ripped apart and his body smoking, and he was back to his original self. His curse seal was deactivated meaning that he was unconscious. Kimimaro appeared to be externally well but that thought was gone when he fell to the ground coughing up blood.

Naruto looked for Orochimaru until he a hand bursted from the ground near Sasuke. Orochimaru crawled out of the hole barely breathing. "Damn you" Orochimaru yelled in pain. Naruto just smiled while both Shikamaru and Chouji were gapping like a fish at the jutsu Naruto used.

"You don't look good" Naruto said to Orochimaru to vomited himself out of his old body. Orochimaru stood in front of them completely unharmed but Naruto could see that his chakra reserves were almost gone, he would have to retreat if he wanted to live but Naruto wasn't going to allow that.

Naruto jumped towards Orochimaru and his company. Suddenly, four other Narutos popped of the ground forming a square around everyone minus Hinata, Chouji, Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Ninpou – Shishienjin (Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation)" the clones all yelled and a large purple barrier was set in place trapping everyone inside.

"You can't escape now Orochimaru" Naruto said smirking "This is your end" Naruto said as he flashed Sasuke and quickly absorbed him into his dimension.

Naruto started leaking out red chakra from his body and that placed Orochimaru on alert. "Kabuto...do you have them?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto nodded throwing two vials to Orochimaru who proceeded to swallow them.

Back to Naruto, he suddenly exploded in a shockwave of red chakra. Naruto now had four chakra tails connected to his back bone. His whole appearance was like a miniature Kyuubi. Naruto was leaking out chakra and killing intent that would kill an ordinary chunnin with just that.

"Sawarabi no Mai (Dance of the Seedling Fern)" Kimimaro said and used the last of his strengths to launch his attack. Hundreds of bones started bursting through the ground.

ROOAAARRRR

Naruto let out a mighty roar in his Kyuubi form. The bones were all shattered like simple twigs. Naruto coiled of his tails just above his mouth and red and blue chakra started gathering in the air.

"What's he doing?" Kiba asked slightly afraid. He never saw Naruto using the Kyuubi's chakra and the feeling he got from it didn't please him.

"We need to move away" Hinata said "NOW" She yelled and everyone jumped away from the barrier.

"**Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Bomb)**" Naruto said and sent the chakra ball towards Orochimaru.

"Until we meet again...Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"_Dammit...he used the Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Reverse Summoning Technique)"_ Naruto thought as the bijuu bomb connected with Kabuto and Kimimaro. Naruto instantly flashed out of the barrier and set up a earth barrier around his team.

BOOOOMMMMM

A very large explosion occurred in the field. The ground shook like an earthquake. The purple barrier couldn't stand a bijuudama and, as such, was destroyed along with Kabuto and Kimimaro. A large column of fire and smoke rose into the skies enveloping everything in darkness.

When everything had calmed down, Naruto looked towards the battlefield and saw no evidence of either Kabuto, Kimimaro or any of the Sound Four. Naruto and his team had completed the mission with a few extra bonuses. They had retrieved Sasuke, who was now trapped inside Naruto's dimension, they killed five Sound shinobi and they now know that Kabuto was still alive due to Orochimaru's using the edo tensei technique.

Not a bad day in the end...

Like it? R&R

With this the Sasuke retrieval arc is mostly finished. Next chapter will be the last of part1. During the next chapter I'll be revealing Tobi's identity, Sasuke's fate and a rather fat and juicy secret.

Somewhat of bad news. My fourth year of college is beginning so my update schedule is going to change. I'll try to update every time I can but I can't guaranty once a week like I did the last few months.


	35. 35 - Revelations & Farewell

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HINATA DOES.

**################################################## ##########**

_**Legacy Part 1**_

_**Sasuke Retrieval Arc**_

_**Chapter 35 - Revelations & Farewell**_

**################################################## ##########**

**## Konoha Gates ##**

Tsunade, Mebuki and Jiraiya were standing at the gates awaiting the arrival of Naruto's team. Naruto had sent a message that they would be arriving at any time and, as such, Tsunade was by the gates with a couple of anbus ready to take Uchiha Sasuke into custody pending his trial. They were all blinded by a bright yellow flash. Once they regained their vision, they focused on the five shinobi standing in front of them.

They looked like they had been through some battle. Only Naruto and Hinata looked like they still had fighting capabilities. The others were sweating, with their clothes thrashed. Shikamaru seemed to be limping a little but everyone else was rather healthy. Nothing a night's rest of sleep wouldn't cure.

"Where is the Uchiha?" Tsunade asked confused. From what she understood, the mission was successful with the capture of Sasuke.

"Here" Naruto said and used his kamui to drop Sasuke into the ground.

"Thank you Naruto-san" Mebuki said and Naruto simply nodded. Mebuki slowly approached the Uchiha with a smile in her face. "This is for my daughter" Mebuki stated and kicked him hard in the balls making everyone male cringe at the sight. Even Akamaru whined.

"What the hell happened?" Tsunade asked looking towards the smoking Uchiha lying unconscious on the ground. "Don't tell me he gave you all this trouble?" Tsunade said pointing to their clothes and general fatigue.

"Orochimaru happened" Naruto replied and Tsunade's eyes widened. She had sent three gennin up against a sannin. Thank god no one died.

"Did you manage to kill him?" Jiraiya asked but Naruto sadly shook his head.

"He used the reverse summoning jutsu to escape" Naruto explained and Tsunade sighed. Orochimaru really was one slippery bastard but he would meet his end sometime. "But we did kill his four elite body guards as well another one called Kaguya Kimimaro, the last of the Kaguya Clan" Naruto explained and Tsunade nodded.

"Another thing" Naruto said and Tsunade motioned him to go continue "Orochimaru switched from vessel and can do hand seals again. He used the edo tensei to bring Kabuto back. Kabuto was fighting against us and I managed to obliterate him, but that won't stop Orochimaru from doing the jutsu again" Naruto explained and Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples.

"It doesn't matter at this point. Shikamaru can you walk?" Tsunade asked and he nodded "Report to the hospital for treatment. All of are dismissed. Naruto we have a council meeting to determine the fate of Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade explained and everyone nodded. She turned to Sasuke who was being dragged away with an angry Mebuki running after the anbu.

"I'll see you at home Hinata-chan" Naruto said pecking her cheek and left to the hokage tower.

**## Hokage Tower - Council Room ##**

Once Naruto and Tsunade had arrived at the council room everyone was already assembled. Uchiha Sasuke was standing in the middle of the room bound with chakra suppressing tags and simple handcuffs. By his side was a single anbu guarding him. Any aggressive move from Sasuke and the anbu would end his life before the trial had even begun.

"The council is in session to determine the fate of Uchiha Sasuke for the murder of Haruno Sakura" Tsunade said and glared at the Uchiha.

"What proof do you have of that?" Sasuke asked smirking. He knew very well how to cover his tracks. He left her in nothing more than ashes and, as such, there wouldn't be any evidence that he was the one that killed her.

"We have a confession from Sakura herself" Tsunade said.

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief "If she is dead then how come you have a confession" Sasuke yelled.

"Naru-chan" Tsunade said and everyone snickered while Naruto just sighed "here brought her back to find out what happened" Tsunade explained. She looked at the panicking Uchiha with a look that said 'I got you now bitch'.

"Do you have anything to say?" Tsunade asked but Sasuke remained silent. "Let's wrap this up and end it once and for all" Tsunade said as she got up from her seat.

"I call for the execution of Uchiha Sasuke for the murder of Haruno Sakura. Anyone against?" Tsunade asked but was interrupted before she could go on.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT. I'M AN UCHIHA, YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE THE SHARINGAN" Sasuke yelled and smirked thinking he got them. Tsunade just looked at him with a pathetic look.

"You seem to be forgetting about Naru-chan" Tsunade simply stated making Sasuke's eyes widen. He wasn't the last Uchiha anymore so he was expendable. "And it was you that brought this upon you" Tsunade said and was about to call the vote when she was interrupted by Mebuki.

"If I may suggest an alternative sentence Hokage-sama" Mebuki said with a very sick smile that sent shivers Sasuke. Sasuke was considering that maybe death would far better than what was coming.

"I want his chakra molding capabilities destroyed and that he spends his life in jail. I want him to know that he will never have his revenge on his older brother. I want him to feel the desperation as he slowly withers away into old age knowing that he would never avenge his family" Mebuki said smiling and even Tsunade shivered. That was one cold sentence, even worse than death. Sasuke would be locked up forever knowing that his family would have died in vain and that their killer would walk the earth free.

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_" Shikaku thought to himself.

"I don't see why not. Everyone in favor?" Tsunade asked smirking and everyone raised their hands with the exception of Danzo but no one gave two craps about him. "The sentence will be carried immediately" Tsunade said and motioned to Naruto to destroy his chakra network. In essence Sasuke would be a civilian when Naruto was done with him.

Naruto stood up and walked calmly towards Sasuke with an impassive face. Sasuke just stood and watched his doom walk towards him. "STAY AWAY. I'M NOT GOING DOWN LIKE THIS" Sasuke yelled and struggled to get free but he couldn't mold chakra and the cuffs were too strong for him to break. Not that he would go anywhere if he ever did break them.

Naruto arrived near Sasuke who was shaking from fear. Naruto placed his right hand over his chest and focused his chakra. Kanji started spreading through his whole body until it covered it completely. "This is the same seal I used in Orochimaru during the Invasion" Naruto explained and turned to Tsunade who nodded for him to proceed.

"This might sting a little bit" Naruto said as he placed his right hand in the tiger seal.

"Activate" Naruto said and activated his seal. Sasuke screamed in pain and rolled on the ground. Naruto took the liberty of delaying the destruction as much as possible as further punishment for his actions. Around five minutes later Sasuke stopped screaming and simply laid on the ground with labored breaths. If anyone looked at him you could see his dead look. The look of someone who just had his entire life taken away and was forced to know that he would never get what he wanted.

"Can you confirm Hiashi-san?" Tsunade asked.

"I confirm. He's chakra network is destroyed. At this point he won't even be able to make a simple bunshin (clone)" Hiashi stated and Tsunade nodded.

"Boar" Tsunade said and the anbu kneeled in front of her "Take Sasuke and show him his home for the rest of his life. Make sure it's warm and cozy" Tsunade sarcastically said and Boar bowed before picking up Sasuke and leaving the room.

"This meeting is adjourned" Tsunade said and everyone left the room.

**## Konoha's IT Department - Temporary Holding Cell - Prisoner: Uchiha Sasuke ##**

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in his bed in his cell. Sasuke had a blank look on his face and was looking at the wall as if waiting for answers. "Foolish little brother" Sasuke heard and turned to look outside of his cell only to find Uchiha Itachi standing there with an amused smile on his face.

"ITACHI...I'LL KILL YOU" Sasuke yelled and tried to break the iron bars of his cell.

"Quiet down before we knock you out" an anbu said from the corridor. Sasuke looked towards where Itachi was only to find that he was gone. Maybe death would have been a better outcome.

Sasuke suddenly heard a noise and looked towards the anbu who was knocked out and lying on the ground. "We are leaving Sasuke" a voice said from behind him. Sasuke stumbled into the ground when he saw a figure sitting on his bed. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds but the most distinguishing thing was his orange mask with a swirl pattern. The mask had a single hole for his right eye.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked slowly backing away as far as he could.

"That will come at a later time" Tobi said as he absorbed Sasuke into his eyes and proceeded to warp away from Konoha.

**## Senju Compound - Late that Night ##**

Back at the Senju Compound, Naruto and Gaara were packing while Jiraiya was waiting for them. They were about to leave in their three year training trip. Even though Naruto assured everyone that he would regularly visit and that would bring Gaara, everyone was still a little sad.

Hinata was also sad. Naruto told her that he would visit her everyday but that wasn't enough. They had been living together for years and they spent almost all of the day together, only to at night sleep together, sharing each other's warmth.

"Don't worry Hinata. Maybe if you give it all you can join them in their trip" Tsunade said and Hinata slowly nodded. Naruto walked out of the room with a large scroll on his back. Gaara also had a scroll trapped around his sand gourd.

"I guess this is it Hinata-chan" Naruto said approaching and hugging her. "I'll see you tomorrow princess" Naruto said and gave her a slow and passionate kiss. They reluctantly broke away when Jiraiya warned them that he wanted to arrive into next town before it was night.

"Until we see you again" Naruto said and the three of them dashed away from the Senju Compound.

"I'm going to miss that pervert" Tsunade said wiping away a small tear.

**## Akatsuki Hideout ##**

Tobi arrived at his hideout and proceeded to remove Sasuke from his dimension. Sasuke fell to the ground and slowly backed away from the man standing in front of him. Without chakra, Sasuke knew that he was powerless and that pretty much any shinobi could take him on and defeat him.

"Relax Sasuke" Tobi said slowly moving his hands towards his mask "I take care of my family" Tobi said as he removed his mask, only for Sasuke to widen his eyes and promptly faint.

**## Otogakure ##**

Deep in Otogakure, Orochimaru and the newly summoned Kabuto were buried deep inside a lab. In the middle of the lab, connected to several pipes and wires was a large tank filled with a green fluid. Inside the tank was a small ball of something. Judging by the grinning face of Orochimaru it must be something good.

Orochimaru was salivating at the prospect of having the sharingan bloodline he always craved for. Orochimaru just watched as his new creation was slowly maturing away. During his battle with Naruto, Kabuto had managed to extract a couple of vials of blood from Sasuke. Orochimaru, together with Kabuto, had engineered a perfect replica of Uchiha Sasuke who was now slowly maturing away inside the tank.

"How long until the vessel is viable for use?" Orochimaru asked to Kabuto who was running simulations in a nearby computer.

"I estimate three years Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto replied.

"Good" Orochimaru said licking his lips.

**## Akatsuki Hideout ##**

Sasuke had recently been brought back to the land of the living as was staring at the figure in front of him. "Kai" Sasuke tried flaring his chakra but nothing happened for two reasons. First, the person in front of him wasn't an illusion and second, he couldn't manipulate chakra in the first place so he couldn't break the illusion even if he tried.

"F-fa-father?" Sasuke slowly asked towards the figure. The person standing in front of Sasuke without the mask had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them. "You can't be...you're dead" Sasuke said shaking. The person in front of him couldn't possibly be and yet he was. Uchiha Fugaku was standing in front of Sasuke impassively looking at him.

"I assure you that I'm very real Sasuke" Fugaku said in his typical cold and emotionless voice.

"Why didn't come back to Konoha if you were alive? Why did you leave me all alone in there?" Sasuke yelled. He needed answers and he needed them now.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but neither of those things were possible. I'll explain everything just listen" Fugaku said and Sasuke slowly nodded.

"For starters _Itachi_ didn't simply kill our clan to test his strengths as he told you. If he ever had to measure against me he would lose. The reason he decided to kill our clan was because of orders. We are Uchiha's elite. We deserved to control Konoha and rule it unlike the Senjus. Fourteen years ago I summoned the Kyuubi and the Uchiha Clan was supposed to take control of the village after the confusion was over" Fugaku said.

"However, that blasted Namikaze beat me to it. He was able to wound me and seal the Kyuubi into his newborn son, _Senju_ Naruto. A couple of years after the Kyuubi incident, the Sandaime and his advisors became suspicious about the origin of the Kyuubi's attack and decided to investigate. At that time, we were preparing a Coup d'état to take control of the village. They decided to plant a spy inside our clan and who better than Itachi, who was a peace loving shinobi. Understand so far?" Fugaku asked and Sasuke slowly nodded taking everything in.

"Itachi began working as spy for the Sandaime providing information every time our clan gathered. I knew that our clan would stand no chance if the village was prepared to our attack. We had lost our element of surprise only because Itachi chose Konoha over his own blood" Fugaku said greeting his teeth "I had to come with a solution to save our clan and the only choice was to kill them all" Fugaku said.

"You call saving our clan killing everyone" Sasuke yelled and Fugaku sighed.

"Sasuke" Fugaku started "Our clan is alive and well" Fugaku said and Sasuke froze.

"W-what do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused. This thing was confusing him to hell and nothing was making any sense.

"Zetsu" Fugaku said and a plant like shinobi emerged from the ground. "This is Zetsu, a member of the Akatsuki and my personal servant. Fetch a clone" Fugaku ordered and Zetsu formed a white clone who stood there waiting for orders. Fugaku made a small sign and the Zetsu clone touched Sasuke and immediately took his form.

Fugaku proceeded to kill the clone but his shape and appearance remained. "These clones are special. They can replicate the DNA structure of anyone they touch and even if they die they remain with it. Not even the more skilled medics can tell the difference. I used these clones and replaced the whole Uchiha Clan with fakes. Their sharingan is also functional to some extent" Fugaku explained.

"Then that means that..." Sasuke didn't finish but Fugaku completed the blanks.

"That everyone is still alive and in hiding. Your mother, uncle, cousins,...everyone" Fugaku said and Sasuke smiled before scowling again.

"Then why did you leave me there all alone?" Sasuke asked in a low voice. He was happy that his clan was alive...but what would that make for Itachi.

"I'm sorry but we had no choice. Itachi decided, in all his mercy, to spare you while he wiped out the clan. While these clones are full proof, they aren't made for battle. They are very weak and we couldn't risk it letting one in your place. The same way we could never retrieve you from Konoha, it would raise to many suspicion" Fugaku explained and Sasuke slowly nodded.

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah yes...that fool" Fugaku started "Did you know that I learned from Uchiha Madara and that I'm working on a plan designed by him?" Fugaku said and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Narutos' grandfather?" Sasuke asked and Fugaku nodded chuckling.

"Now that was a twist I wasn't expecting. He never said anything about having a son" Fugaku said sighing "During my reign as clan leader I often had a clone take my place in Konoha so I could focus on our plans outside of the village. One time, Itachi contacted me thinking I was Uchiha Madara. He confided in me everything without knowing that he was talking to his own father" Fugaku said laughing. Itachi, the so called genius, was fooled in the end.

"You will deal with him when the times comes. I think of no better punishment than making him live with all the guilt and remorse when in fact he never killed anyone. Once I find you strong enough to deal with him, I'll let you kill him. He was a traitor to his own clan. He chose Konoha instead of his own blood and flesh" Fugaku snarled.

"I can't do anything. I can't manipulate chakra anymore" Sasuke said looking down.

"No need to worry. I can easily fix that once I inject you with some of Zetsu cells. They will boost your power and fix any wound you may have" Fugaku said and Sasuke smirked.

"So Sasuke" Fugaku started "Will you stand by Konoha or your own blood?" Fugaku asked.

"I stand for our clan. Itachi will pay and the UCHIHA will rise"

Like it? R&R

**PLEASE READ**

With this part1 of legacy is done. I know it's a short chapter but its only for to finish this part. I bet you weren't expecting that one about the Uchiha Clan.

Like I said my college starts today (Tuesday) since I have Monday off. I'll try updating anytime I can but I don't think I'll update within the next two weeks. I'm moving out from my home to college and all.

**Now this is important**. There will be a three year time skip as it will mark the beginning of the shippuden era. However next chapter will be special. Next chapter will be dedicated to the awakening of the rinnegan during his training and the things that will come from that.

Hinata would have joined them already since she finished her training with Tsunade. I'll give it a shot at a lemon scene since I think I can make it an appropriate time.

Next Chapter: Special Chapter - A True God Rises


	36. 36 - Special Chapter - A True God Rises

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HINATA DOES.

**J.A Jasper**: Sometimes you are just too good for yourselves. I mean...I can't even hide anything sigh.

**SASUKEDESTROYER: **the Kyuubi didn't really needed to participate until the last fight when Naruto used a Bijuudama.

**Rinnegan97: **After much thinking I decided to teach Naruto Senjutsu. His form will be similar to Hashirama's with red markings. Hashirama's marks will be green ones.

**Demon-Slasher: **The same way Itachi met with Tobi back in cannon. I might make a flashback of sorts to explain it, if the situation calls for it.

**Titokhan: **Sorry to spoil your dreams but only pure-blood Uchihas and Senju can achieve the Rinnegan. The Senju chakra is only to heal his wounds and make him capable of using his mangekyou without going blind. Like Tobi in cannon, he doesn't have an EMS and yet he spams Kamui.

I still haven't decided on Madara's final fate. Sasuke will meet his end, you just need to wait and see. He will be reminded how far he stands from Naruto when he has his Susanoo crushed beneath the foot of Naruto's perfect Susanoo. *cough* foreshadowing *cough*

**################################################## ##########**

_**Legacy Part 3/2**_

_**Chapter 36 - Special Chapter - A True God Rises **_

**################################################## ##########**

**Things you should now before this chapter:**

**Yoton (Yang Release)** - based on the physical energy that governs vitality, can be used to breathe life into form.

**Inton (Yin Release) - **techniques based on the spiritual energy that governs the imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness.

**Onmyoton (Yin-Yang Release)**_- _techniques that combine both Yang and Yin release.

I'm changing Tsunade's Yin Seal to Yang Seal as it doesn't make sense. Tsunade releases the seal to speed up the cell division. Yang release is responsible for vitality while Yin is for creation. Tsunade isn't creating anything as the cells already exist, she's is simply speeding up their division and thus healing herself.

Now. The Senju Clan never did receive a 'bloodline' from the sage. While anyone can use both Yang and Yin released separately, I'm making both Senju and Uchiha clans more talented in using Yang and Yin release respectively. The Senju Clan have strong bodies due to their 'higher affinity', if you could call it that, to yang release while the Uchihas have Yin released for their sharingan and genjutsu.

Yang release is the reason why the mokuton bloodline is so unique. It creates actual living trees and not some dead thing. Hashirama combines earth, water and the yang element to 'create' life in the trees he uses.

The true power of the rinnegan is that allows the use of Yin-Yang Release. According to Wiki, Madara created the Zetsu using that. I'm making Naruto a complete master of this to a level that Madara won't be able to reach for a very simple reason. Naruto has Senju and Uchiha dna in perfect balance while Madara simply injected Senju cells in himself.

**CHAPER START**

What is a god? Is it a being that is immortal? If that is true you might say a certain type jellyfish might be considered a god as it has the potential for immortality. Is it a being that knows everything? If that so, then the Yamanaka could be considered gods as they have the ability to read thoughts and control another's actions. Is it a being that can give and take life as he pleases? If so, than Pein might be considered a god as he can give life to those recently departed. Is someone that can be at all places at once? Then Naruto could be considered a god with shadow clones and hirashin.

There are different religions through the world but in ours a god is considered someone who can be everywhere, omnipresent, know everything including peoples thoughts, omniscient and someone who is all powerful. With this three requisites the god can do anything he wishes. And now, Naruto is about to achieve just that.

**## Land of Iron ##**

Two years had passed since Naruto, Gaara and Jiraiya had left Konoha in their training trip. Hyuuga Hinata had also recently joined them since she had finished her training with Senju Tsunade earlier. Hinata was a true prodigy in medicine but also in combat. Armed with her byakugan eyes, she could instantly diagnose any type of injury or disease anyone carried.

Her eyes seemed to improve her chakra control beyond normal standard of ordinary shinobi. Her chakra control and reserves were on par with Tsunade as was her knowledge of medical techniques and Tsunade's monstrous strength. She also received the Slug Contract from Tsunade as she had no one to pass it to, thus making Hinata Tsunade's heir and apprentice.

Hinata had also surpassed both Anko and Shizune in poison making. Not much of a surprise when you grow up leaving with a guinea pig in which you can test out all of your poisons. And the fact the guinea pig didn't die from them was just a plus. Naruto thanked the heavens when he noticed that Hinata remained the sweet and caring girl even after training with Anko. Naruto shivered at the thought of living with a Hinata, Anko style.

Considering Naruto and Gaara they both advanced with Jiraiya as their teacher. While Naruto could best Jiraiya anytime in terms of raw power he didn't have yet the finesse in other areas. That's why they would sometimes take on a few missions so that they could gain valuable experience.

Currently its almost dawn and we find Naruto of sixteen years old, almost seventeen walking to their hotel after another of training day.

"I'm home" Naruto said with a tired and strained voice. Hinata looked up from her notes. The first thing you would notice about Hinata's changes would be the purple diamond figure in the middle of her forehead.

Hinata had grown into a very beautiful woman. She was around five feet seven inches, with a slim figure worthy of a goddess. She had long and toned legs, smooth skin and a well developed chest, around D-cup in size. Hinata had retained her straight, hime-style haircut, but she let her hair grow to waist-length. The short strands that frame her face remained, but were now shoulder-length. She now wore a new attire comprised of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, dark blue and white zip-up jacket with dark blue over mesh armor with black pants and black, low-heeled sandals. On the back of her zip-up jacket she had the symbol for yin and yang. (A/N: Check Profile for picture)

"Are you feeling well Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worried. While Naruto didn't show any external signs of a disease, she was a trained medic and easily spotted his slight discomfort.

"Is something wrong?" Jiraiya asked him making Gaara look at Naruto concerned.

"I don't really know" Naruto said flexing his body "My chakra feels weird" Naruto stated as he released a small amount. His chakra seemed to be unstable and uncontrollable at this point.

"Let me take a look" Hinata said and activated her byakugan. She was surprised when she saw Naruto's chakra acting up. It was like the chakra had a mind of his own and was all over the place in his body. It seemed to be affecting his muscles, bones but it seemed more concentrated around his eyes. "You are right, your chakra is acting weird. Lie down so I can properly check" Hinata stated and Naruto sighed.

"I don't fee-" Naruto was saying but didn't managed to finish as he simply fell to the ground completely unconscious. It was extremely rare for anyone to simply drop to the ground while talking.

"NARUTO" all of them yelled and rushed to check up on him. Hinata was the first to arrive and was already performing a diagnoses with her eyes trying to find what was wrong. She didn't understand, his chakra network was extremely active, too active for someone who had just passed out.

His chakra seemed to be changing and rewriting his chakra coils. "Get back" Hinata yelled and everyone jumped back just in time to avoid a small shockwave of chakra that radiated from his body. His once deep blue chakra was now light silver, like the moon. His chakra capacity seemed to be increasing as this new chakra seemed thicker than his old one. His chakra felt so peaceful and yet strong, so unrestrained and yet controlled.

Eventually the chakra calmed down and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Naruto groaned as he slowly regained his conscious but he felt somewhat stiff. Hinata could see his new chakra working overtime in his muscles. He slowly opened his eyes and everyone's breath hitched. His once blue eyes, or red one if was using the sharingan, now had a ripple pattern in them. His eyes were silver with several concentric circles around his pupil, who seemed to have shrunk. Naruto's eyes had shifted into the Rinnegan, the eyes of the gods. The eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths, the father of all ninjutsu.

"**Father...**" Kurama/Shukaku whispered from their host's mindscape.

"_**There will come a time when all of you will be lead down the right path**_" Kurama remembered the last words of his father just as he passed away. "_**Is it Naruto?**_**"** Kurama thought looking at the fainted form of Naruto.

"_That's the..._" Hinata thought to herself as she gazed upon the new eyes of Naruto.

"_Rinnegan_" Jiraiya thought gob smacked. It's true that he had seen them before but he never saw one activating itself in front of him. Naruto groggily opened his eyes only to pass out again. Hinata approached him and did a quick check up only to notice that he was only sleeping but he seemed to be running with a small fever. She took him to their bedroom.

"_Please be alright..."_ Hinata whispered clutching to his arm as she fell asleep next to him.

**## Naruto's Mindscape ##**

Naruto woke up in his mindscape with Kurama looking at him curiously. Kurama was still trying to figure out how in the world would Naruto be able awaken the rinnegan. The eyes of his father, how Naruto did that he couldn't even start to understand. In the other hand, the sage of the six paths always talked in riddles when addressing the nine bijuu.

"Kurama what happened?" Naruto asked as he groggily got up. His head seemed to be on fire, forget that, his all body seemed to on fire. Although it didn't hurt it felt somewhat annoying.

"**Tsk**" Kurama scoffed "**Do you even now what you just unlocked?**" Kurama asked and sighed at the oblivious face of Naruto.

"That's why I asked fur ball. The last thing I remind is talking to Hinata-chan" Naruto explained with a tick mark on his eyes.

"**You just unlocked the Rinnegan. My father's eyes**" Kurama yelled and Naruto's jaw dropped. He blinked, and blinked again as his brain rebooted and he processed the words he just heard. He quickly approached a nearby lake that he had created when he changed his mindscape to a more comfortable place.

He immediately noticed his eyes. Instead of the traditional deep blue or blood red they were now a dark silver with concentric circles around his pupil. He looked around and noticed that he could see chakra to a whole different level. While not in a detail that would rival with the byakugan, he seemed to be able to see chakra everywhere. Kurama had red chakra while everything around him had a dark silver tone.

Naruto withdrew chakra from his eyes and noticed how it receded back to his usual mangekyou then to his sharingan until it stopped in his deep blue eyes. Naruto had unlocked the next level of his eyes. The final level of the sharingan, the rinnegan. The eyes of the gods that belonged to the Rikudou Sennin, father to all shinobi.

The most revered doujutsu in all existence. Of three great eyes, the rinnegan was the most prized and powerful. On another perspective, the Rinnegan appeared to be the natural evolution to the sharingan and, as such, it was only supposed to be two great doujutsus. Though Naruto wondered why never any Uchiha had unlocked it before.

"My eyes keep changing. The moment I've mastered my mangekyou another one pops out" Naruto said sighing. Although he was very glad for this power boost.

"**Ungrateful brat. Many people would kill just so they could put their hands on those eyes**" Kurama reprimanded the boy.

"I know, I know" Naruto said waving his hands in defeat "So" Naruto started in a sing sang voice as his eyes instantly flashed into the rinnegan "What can these eyes do?" Naruto asked giddy.

"**Why would I know**?" Kurama replied.

"You said that these eyes belonged to your father" Naruto said in a dead panned voice.

"**Yes I did, but that doesn't mean I ever saw him training them"** Kurama said sighing "**I know a couple of powers but the rest are unknown to me**" Kurama explained and Naruto nodded.

"**I only know that it gives you control over all the elements, the Deva Path and Preta Path**" Kurama said and Naruto was drooling. Just the prospect of having natural affinities for all elements was good enough for him.

"Paths?" Naruto asked confused.

"**Yes. The Deva Path allows you to control gravity and the Preta Path allows you to absorb chakra**" Kurama explained and Naruto's jaw dropped. His eyes were the best thing it had ever happened to him.

"You said there were more?" Naruto asked giddy to know the rest.

"_**Its best that I don't tell him about summoning the Gedo Mazo...I hope he never learns about it...some things are best locked away for all eternity**_" Kurama thought to himself before thinking what to answer to Naruto.

"**There are more powers. The reason he was called the Sage of the Six Paths was because he had more of these paths but I only know of those two**" Kurama said and Naruto nodded.

"Why did I faint?" Naruto asked trying to find some answer.

"**You fool. You think that the Rinnegan is a simple doujutsu compared to the likes of the Sharingan or Byakugan. You think that just because your eyes change, you suddenly can use all five elemental natures?**" Kurama rhetorically asked "**The awakening of the Rinnegan changes the hosts body so they can withstand their power. It's the reason why your chakra is now silver, the reason as to, right now, your muscles are being rebuilt to be stronger than anyone else's**" Kurama explained and Naruto took the information like a sponge.

"I understand, but why did it activate so suddenly?" Naruto rhetorically asked "I mean...I did nothing out of the ordinary today" Naruto stated but Kurama was deep in thought.

"**You should check the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's Clan libraries. They might have information regarding it as both clans are doujutsu wielders. As of now I might have a theory**" Kurama said and Naruto motioned him to go on. "**As you know. My father had two sons, each one inheriting a piece of his power. The older brother, Ken, started the Uchiha Clan while the younger one, Shin, started the Senju Clan**" Kurama started.

**"Both Uchiha Ken and Senju Shin had descendants through the ages, disregarding the half-blood Uchihas, coming down until the last of each clan. Both your mother, Senju Kushina, and your father, Uchiha Minato, were the last of each other's clans. You achieving the Rinnegan might come from the fact that both the Senju and Uchiha's blood are together in you. Were it once divided in my father, it came together in you" **Kurama explained.

"**It's ironic in fact**" Kurama said chuckling "**Both clans started with my father and they seem to end with you. With Tsunade being past reproducing age, you are the last of both Senju and the Uchiha clan, the last descent of the Sage of Six Paths, the last leaf of a once mighty tree**" Kurama said in a sad voice.

"If I ever have any kids do you think they will inherit my Rinnegan or will my power be split between them?" Naruto curiously asked.

"**It's a good question, though only time will tell. Even though I'm sad to see my father's line reduced to a single member, at least the last member bears the same eyes as the original**.** Like I said...it's ironic. It feels like everything was meant to end with you, as both clans are extinct and the last member bears the Rinnegan**" Kurama said chuckling sadly.

"I guess" Naruto muttered "But you still didn't answer my question as to why it suddenly activated" Naruto stated and Kurama got deep in thought.

"**Building on the premise that the Rinnegan is achieved with both Senju and Uchiha blood, it's possible that could only be achieved once your body had fully matured. Moments earlier before you fainted I noticed that your Yin and Yang chakra seemed to be in perfect balance with each other**" Kurama said.

"**Look at it this way. Your body was too 'young' to match the power of your soul. What I mean is that your Yang chakra was weaker than your Yin due to the fact that your body was still developing. Today must have marked the point where both energies balanced each other out to perfection, thus leading to the activation of your eyes**" Kurama explained and Naruto nodded taking everything in.

"How do you come up with all this stuff?" Naruto asked surprised the fox's knowledge and reasoning.

"**I'm just that good**" Kurama boasted puffing his chest out making Naruto stare at him "**Get going...your mate needs you**" Kurama said and Naruto left this mindscape.

**## Naruto & Hinata's Room ##**

Naruto returned from his mindscape and found himself lying in his bed. He looked outside and the moon was shinning in the sky. He looked down to see Hinata's asleep next him, clutching his arm furiously. Naruto brushed a few strands of her hair to the side so he could gaze upon her beautiful and angelic face. It was then that he noticed dried tears in her cheeks.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto whispered gently running his hands through her soft cheeks. He bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead making her stir. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the small light of the room, and noticed Naruto awake and staring deeply into her eyes.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata choked out and hugged him fiercely while crying "I was worried about you when you fainted like that" Hinata said and Naruto simply hugged her showing that he wasn't going anywhere.

"You know me" Naruto said breaking the hug. He brought his forehead to hers and locked eyes with her "I don't stay down for long" Naruto said looking at her with caring eyes filled with love "I talked with Kurama, it was just a byproduct of my Rinnegan activating. I'm not going anywhere soon. I'm staying with you forever" Naruto whispered and gently closed the gap between them. Their lips brushed together at first until they locked in a deep passionate kiss. All the while, Naruto was caressing her face, feeling her smooth, flawless skin.

**(LEMON SCENE - Skip if you wish) **

Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss and simple stared at each other. Their eyes locked with each other's, each bearing all the love they felt for each other. There was nothing that could split them. They had been made for each other, like yin and yang. Naruto hugged Hinata and rolled on the bed until he was on top of her, never breaking their gaze.

Hinata was mildly blushing, she had no idea how much Naruto liked to see her blush and giggle. He was in love with everything about her, her blush when embarrassed, her smile, laughs. He loved everything in her, she was perfect for him. Hinata was a very brave Kunoichi but what he loved most was her caring attitude to anyone but even more to him.

Naruto broke his gaze and kissed her again. Their lips brushed together, each one enjoying the warmth and softness of each other's lips. Naruto playfully licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth making their tongs clash. Naruto explored her mouth, leaving no corner alone. They were so enticed by the sensation that they didn't stop until they needed some air.

They both split, gasping for air "Are you going to keep staring?" Hinata teased breaking Naruto from his dreams and making him chuckle.

"Maybe" Naruto playfully replied kissing her again. Naruto started running his hands through her back, all the way into her smooth thighs. Naruto broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. He slowly brought his right hand up, feeling every inch of her body, her flat stomach, her firms breasts. He slowly unzipped her jacket and threw it out of the way. Underneath she had her mesh shirt and Naruto hesitated.

Hinata noticed it and herself leaned up and removed her mesh shirt remaining in nothing more than a purple bra. Their hearts were running a mile per minute. Naruto just stared at her, they might have lived together for a few years but they still had their privacy. Hinata felt bold and took his hand and placed it on her breast. Naruto just stared at her until he gently squeezed her breast enlisting a small of satisfaction from Hinata.

Her breasts were perfect, perky D-cups. Naruto ran his hands through them, gently squeezing them, feeling how soft and warm they were. Naruto unclipped her bra and threw it out of way, leaving the twins out. Naruto used his thumb to twirl her pink nipples. Hearing a small groan, Naruto figured she liked it and continued his ministrations. While Naruto was playing with her breasts, Hinata was slightly dazed. That feeling was incredible that she just wanted to savor it and enjoy it as long as she could.

Naruto had never touched breasts in his life so he decided to experiment a little bit. He placed a hand on each one. He squeezed both breasts and heard a small moan as he continued to try out new things with his 'toys'. Hinata frowned when Naruto detached himself from her breasts, but that was short lived when Naruto brought his mouth to her right nipple and began to suck on it, gently at first but then a little more rough.

Hinata threw her head back rising her chest at the new sensation. She was on cloud nine and Naruto was only working on her breasts. His wet tong felt so different in her nipples but she enjoyed it very much. She gasped as he alternated to her other breast and used his hands to keep both busy.

Hinata didn't want to be the only one naked between both of them. She hugged Naruto and rolled him around until she was on top of him. "You are the one with too many clothes now" Hinata teased and Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He quickly removed his jacket and shirt leaving his torso naked. She admired his physic, his broad shoulders, muscles and toned chest. She leaned down and ran her hands through his chest, feeling his muscles.

"You are perfect Hinata-chan" Naruto said wrapping his arm around her and bringing her lips to his own. They met in a love-filled kiss. Once they broke apart, Naruto carefully observed Hinata's body. Even though they were shinobi, she was perfect. No trace of scars or other cuts, her skin was smooth and flawless.

Hinata sighed blissfully as Naruto started planting butterfly kisses everywhere. Naruto traced her jaw line and began descending. Kissing both breasts and going down onto her flat stomach. Naruto reached his next obstacle, her pants since they still had clothes from the waist down. Naruto looked up, asking for permission to which Hinata nodded.

Naruto quickly removed her pants leaving her in just purple underwear that matched her long removed bra. Naruto trailed both her thighs leaving kisses all over until he reached the middle section. Naruto noticed that her panties were soaked that they almost see through. Hinata felt a urge to cover herself from embarrassment but she didn't get the chance as Naruto gave her a long lick through the fabric. Her breath hitched and she let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"You're so wet princess" Naruto teased looking at her embarrassed face.

"S-sh-shut up" Hinata said between breaths. Naruto chuckled slightly before slowly removing her panties. Naruto took a good look at her womanhood and it was dripping with her arousal. Hinata's body tensed as Naruto approached her but she quickly forget that when Naruto's mouth latched itself to her core. Hinata's back lifted from the bed as Naruto began licking her moist entrance.

Naruto noticed that Hinata seemed to shiver every time Naruto gave her a long lick. Naruto was happy that he could pleasure his lover with just a simple touch. Her breathing was harsh and uncontrollable, she reached down and grabbed Naruto's hair needing to hold onto him, unknowingly pushing him deeper. Naruto continued licking her over and over hearing the moans that filled the room, licking around her nether lips, clit, and driving his tongue into her. This was an all new experience for her and she loved it.

"N-Naru" Hinata moaned as Naruto drove his tong inside her wet folds and started exploring. Naruto's tong swirled inside her womanhood trying to reach everywhere. Naruto removed his tong from her folds and detached himself from her. He looked up to see Hinata's clouded face from the pleasure. Naruto gently licked a small nub of nerves making Hinata gasp and moan even louder. Naruto was happy he placed a silence seal otherwise they would star on Icha Icha.

Naruto resumed his ministrations on Hinata until he felt her start shaking and he assumed she was close. Just that feeling of Hinata squirming under him made him want to devour her even more. Hinata was losing her mind, she could barely think at this point. "N-Narut... I-I-I-I'm g-gonna... Ohhhhhh god" Hinata didn't get to finish as she yelled and came all over Naruto's face. Her hips raised from the bed as she gripped Naruto's hair hard as she came down from her orgasm.

Hinata collapsed on the bed breathing hard and with sweat rolling over her body. Her body seemed to be glowing under the moon's light. Naruto licked the remaining juices from Hinata and rose to meet her face. "You are delicious Princess" Naruto said wiping his mouth with his forearm as someone who just finished a meal.

Hinata looked down to see the bulge in his pants. Hinata had already seen Naruto all naked with her byakugan eyes, and she knew how big he was. It must feel discomforting having his hard member trapped. "Naruto-kun...I w-want you" Hinata whispered as they broke their kiss.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. He loved her more than anything and he didn't want to pressure her in any way. Hinata simply nodded and rolled herself to be on top of him. She undid his pants and threw them into the ground including his boxers. His member was now free and standing at full attention.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and rolled so he was on top and positioned his eight inch hard member at her wet entrance. He glanced towards Hinata who was running her hands through his back as Naruto began pushing in. Naruto sighed as he felt her barrier and knew that there was no way around it. He suddenly pushed his dick into Hinata's pussy getting a wince from her. She sank her nails into Naruto's back but he bit back the pain. Naruto leaned forward and kissed her to lessen the pain of having her virginity taken until he rested inside her. She was very slippery and yet still tight. Hinata never felt so full of something in her life. It felt amazing to be connected to the person she loved above all in this world.

Naruto didn't move, allowing Hinata to adjust herself to his member. "You can move now" Hinata said and Naruto nodded slowly withdrawing his member before pushing back in. This feeling was indescribable to him, it felt unbelievably good. She was really tight, wet, hot and it felt great. He kept up a moderate pace until she was adjusted.

Naruto moved slowly at first until he began to speed up rocking his hips. "Ugghhhh...it's amazing" Hinata moaned out. Hinata's breathing was labored as was Naruto's.

"You are perfect Hinata-chan" Naruto groaned out as he continued his thrusts. Naruto would speed up when she moaned louder as he liked doing it faster.

"Faster," she said and Naruto complied, speeding up. "Harder," she said a while later and once again, Naruto complied, burying himself completely inside of her and receiving a moan of approval. He could hear his skin smacking hers as he continued to make sweet love to the woman he treasured. Naruto moved his head up and kissed her deeply never stopping his love making.

Naruto could feel the sweat form on his body and looking down at Hinata he saw that she was also sweating. The room became hotter and the sounds of moaning and the loud slaps from their skin could be heard. Naruto felt Hinata's walls starting to clamp up on his member even harder meaning that she was close. Naruto sped up his thrusts as he was also close to his orgasm.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's back and her legs around his waist pushing him deeper. "Naruto-kun...I'm cumMING" Hinata yelled as she climaxed. Naruto felt her walls tighten and he held onto her tighter shooting his sperm deep inside of her. Hinata did her birth control jutsu so she didn't get pregnant yet.

Naruto fell to the bed next to her, both taking deep breaths. Naruto kissed her one last time. "I love you Hinata-chan" Naruto whispered embracing her.

"I love you too" Hinata replied as Naruto pulled the sheets over them and they fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

**(LEMON SCENE END) **

**## Next Morning ##**

Within the dark room, a few beams of light managed to sneak through the windows and managed to hit Senju Naruto. Naruto started stirring, he felt he didn't get much sleep last night and he knew the reason when the memories came rushing into him. He looked down to see his princess clinging to him with a happy smile on her face.

Naruto smiled and began to gently run his hands through her soft hair. No matter how messy it was for last night's activities she remained beautiful. Her hair was so soft and silky, he just loved feeling her hair. Hinata began to stir as she felt someone gently stroking her hair. She instantly knew it was Naruto, she simply snuggled closer to him and sighed happily.

"Morning beautiful" Naruto whispered kissing her forehead.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun" Hinata replied sighing blissfully.

"Good night?" Naruto innocently asked making Hinata giggle.

"Best night of my life" Hinata replied drawing circles in his chest. After all they were both still naked and Naruto did enjoy having her breasts pressing against his chest.

"I'm glad" Naruto said and both fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the warm feeling they got from being together.

"Eh...Naruto-kun" Hinata called out and Naruto hummed in response "Please tell me you placed some silence seals" Hinata said blushing.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"I think...I was a bit loud last night" Hinata mumbled beneath her breaths making Naruto chuckle.

"That was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard and it's reserved to me so don't worry" Naruto replied and Hinata nodded. She REALLY didn't want to deal with Jiraiya if he found out they shared more than a bed last night.

"_Oh shit..._" Naruto thought when he heard snickering inside his mind. Naruto paled when he recognized the voice...he forgot to cut Kurama's connection last night.

"**I'm so proud of you my boy**" Kurama yelled from within his mind.

"_Please tell me you didn't watch_" Naruto asked.

"**I did more than watch...I recorded it**" Kurama replied grinning like a fox.

"_Why would you do that?...You don't even have a gender...How could you even get turned on_?" Naruto asked confused. While Kurama had a male personality he really didn't have any of the organs to back it up. Kurama was a bijuu, he didn't organs or bones or flesh, he was just chakra with a mind.

"**Sooooo...it's teasing material**" Kurama replied and Naruto sweat dropped.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she watched Naruto space out.

"Yeah...I forgot to cut Kurama off so we did have an audience" Naruto said rubbing the back of head and Hinata blushed but she didn't want to think of that right now.

"You know" Naruto started "Jiraiya and Gaara are probably worried about us. We have been here since last night and it's already noon" Naruto said and Hinata pouted.

"Five more minutes" Hinata pouted making her best puppy dog face.

"How about we go take a shower?" Naruto simply asked.

"T-to-together?" Hinata asked blushing. Naruto just looked at her, he didn't think of that when he asked. Naruto got an evil glint of his eyes.

"What are you implying princess?" Naruto asked in a teasing voice.

"N-no-nothing" Hinata stuttered and Naruto chuckled. He pushed the sheets away from them and picked up Hinata from her bed, carrying her bridal style into the bathroom. When they were finished, they could both say it was the best shower they ever had.

**## Outside ##**

Jiraiya and Gaara where running through taijutsu katas trying to improve Gaara's taijutsu when they heard the door unlock. They stopped their training to see Naruto and Hinata walking out together. Naruto seemed fine, as if nothing had happened.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Jiraiya asked but Naruto waved him off as he sat down to eat something.

"It's nothing. Everything that happened was because of my Rinnegan activating, I'm fine." Naruto replied and Jiraiya sighed in relief and turned to Hinata who seemed to humming a tune while eating some bread.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU" Jiraiya yelled and started dancing around the table like a headless chicken.

"_He's mental_" Naruto thought as he looked at his...godfather.

"YOU FINALLY BECAME A MAN" Jiraiya said crying anime tears. Gaara choked on his food, Hinata dropped her bread and Naruto splashed water all over the table.

"W-Wha-what?" Naruto asked getting up from the table.

"Don't try denying it kid" Jiraiya said crossing his arms "I know that glow when I see it" Jiraiya said pointing to Hinata who was blushing and looking away.

"Have you ever heard of privacy?" Naruto asked yelling at his godfather.

"So...tell me" Jiraiya started, licking the tip of his pen and taking out a notebook "How was she?" Jiraiya asked and the temperature dropped several degrees. Even Gaara backed away with Shukaku telling him to run for his life.

"I thought you stopped being a pervert Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata sweetly asked. Jiraiya turned around dropping his notebook and crying for mercy. Hinata punched him the face so hard that even the ground shook. Jiraiya was sent flying out of the hotel and crashing into the ground making a decent crater.

"_I forgot baa-chan taught Hinata-chan her super strength_" Naruto thought to himself and agreeing to never piss her off.

**## Training Grounds ##**

All four of them ate their breakfast and came outside to train again. However once they all got outside they stopped and stared at Naruto as if waiting for something.

"Let's see it" Jiraiya said and Naruto sweat dropped and channeled chakra into his eyes. Everyone watched in fascination as Naruto's eyes became red with three black tomoes, then they started spinning until they became his eternal mangekyou sharingan. Then it stopped, Naruto channeled more chakra into his eyes and they pulsed with a silver color. His eyes started spinning outwards, shrinking his pupil and forming several rings around the pupil.

"I still don't believe I get to see another one" Jiraiya said getting interested by Naruto's eyes. They seemed to be radiating power.

"Wait" Naruto said stopping Jiraiya in his tracks "Another one?" Naruto asked surprised that Jiraiya had already seen another.

"Yes. During the second shinobi war back in Amegakure no Sato (Hidden Rain Village), I met three orphans from the war. One of them was called Uzumaki Nagato and he had the Rinnegan, it was the reason why I stayed behind three years to teach them" Jiraiya explained and Naruto nodded.

"Where's he now?" Naruto asked getting curious. If what Kurama said was true, then there was a lost Senju and Uchiha member.

"Dead" Jiraiya sadly said "I got a report that they didn't survive the war despite my training" Jiraiya explained sighing and Naruto nodded.

"According to Kurama, the Rinnegan is achieved by having both Senju and Uchiha blood in one vessel" Naruto said and Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"It makes sense" Hinata started "From the legends it says that the sage of the six paths had two sons, each starting the Senju and Uchiha Clans. It makes sense that uniting both bloods you get the 'original'" Hinata explained taking into account everything she learned about biology.

"Although yours is different" Jiraiya said brining his hands to his chin. "Nagato's Rinnegan was permanently activated. He was never able to disable him, much less go through the sharingan and mangekyou stages" Jiraiya said and Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Strange...usually when you can't fully disable a doujutsu it means that it doesn't belong to the user to begin with. Like Kakashi's sharingan" Naruto explained but Jiraiya stopped him.

"Are you saying someone took his eyes out and gave him the Rinnegan?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"I don't know. But if he couldn't deactivate his eyes then they didn't belong to him" Naruto said "Let's forget it...not to sound cold but he's dead" Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded.

"Did he even had silver chakra?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "My chakra is now silver colored instead of blue" Naruto said and started unleashing chakra. Instead of the usual deep blue, ocean like, colored chakra, his chakra was now silver, like the moon.

"No...he had blue chakra like everyone else" Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded further sustaining his claim that this Nagato's Rinnegan didn't belong to him.

"So...what can those eyes do?" Jiraiya asked. The only thing he knew about those eyes is that it allowed Nagato to see chakra and use all five elements.

"According to Kurama, I now have affinity to all elements, I can manipulate gravity and absorb chakra. There are a few more but Kurama only knows of those" Naruto explained and Jiraiya's jaw dropped at the other powers.

"Can you show us the gravity manipulation?" Gaara asked curious.

"Sorry but I don't how to use it" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and making Jiraiya sigh. "Do you have any chakra paper?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya nodded taking out a few papers on the storage scrolls. He gave one to Naruto who channeled chakra through it.

Naruto's paper flew off his hand and started to levitate in the air. The paper split into four identical pieces, and one burned into ashes, the other crumbled into a tiny ball, another became soggy and the last one disintegrated into dirt. This proved that Naruto now had affinity for all elements and, judging by the floating paper, affinity for gravity. Analyzing the paper, Naruto was happy that his lightning affinity remained high after his chakra changed.

"Looks like you were right" Jiraiya said as he watched the paper react. "Let's start with the basics" Jiraiya said and picked up a leaf from a nearby tree and gave it to Naruto "Channel chakra through the leave until it crumbles to dirt" Jiraiya explained and Naruto started training his earth element. Later he would move on to his water element since Hinata already knew how to use it.

Naruto channeled chakra through the leave and the poor leave was instantly vaporized. "NNNOOOOOOOO" Naruto yelled to the heavens.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"My chakra control went to hell...I spent so much time working on it" Naruto said crying anime tears while everyone else sweat dropped at his antics. He had just awakened the most powerful doujutsu known to mankind, of course there were bound to be some changes.

**## Next Day ##**

It was already dark and we could see Naruto and Hinata jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Their objectives were the Uchiha and Hyuuga Libraries. The Uchiha Compound was being guarded by ANBU 24/7 to prevent any theft of jutsus or other information. While the Hyuuga Clan had their own members guarding it and with their byakugan it would be hard to sneak in, but Naruto and Hinata had already done it before.

Their mission was to find any information they could about the sage of six paths and his doujutsu, the Rinnegan. They hastily approached the Hyuuga Clan remaining at a safe distance from their walls so they didn't get caught. A pair of white and another of silver colored eyes were the only visible thing in the midst of the darkness that covered Konoha during the night.

Naruto looked up at the sky to see it cloudless, he could see the endless number of stars shinning away in the sky. He also noticed that with his Rinnegan he was able to see a spherical barrier surrounding the entirety of Konoha. He never knew that Konoha housed such sensing barrier around it, but he figured it was a very well kept secret.

Hinata used her byakugan and analyzed the patterns of the four guards guarding the Hyuuga Clan's walls. It was a shame that Naruto didn't have his mangekyou when they last entered this compound otherwise he could just warp right into the library. Hinata noticed that the guards only used their byakugans every five minutes for a routine check.

Once the guards deactivated their eyes, both Naruto and Hinata jumped in front of a Hyuuga Guard. The last thing he saw was a pair of blood red eyes. Naruto placed a genjutsu on the guard making Naruto and Hinata invisible to him. If the other guards found this guard on the ground, it would raise the alarms and that would screw their attempt.

Naruto made them invisible as they easily walked up the walls and sneaked into the compound. Naruto had gained most of his chakra control back during the previous day with a couple hundred shadow clones. Interestingly enough, his chakra control became even better than it was before, allowing him to even use genjutsu with ease and making it possible for him, a jinchuuriki, to use some healing techniques.

They walked down the walls and Hinata still had her byakugan activated. Naruto couldn't see through walls so he left that to Hinata. Naruto used his kamui and phased both through the walls until they reached the library. All of the scrolls were protected so that only the byakugan could read them, another form of protection against anyone wishing to steal the secrets of the Hyuuga Clan.

Naruto stood by the doors, watching for any stragglers that may pass by while Hinata and a couple of her clones skimmed through the scrolls, diaries and records. Hinata couldn't believe what she was reading. In the whole library she didn't find anything not Byakugan related, it was byakugan this and byakugan that. She didn't find a single reference to any type of elemental jutsu.

Hinata shook her head in defeat at her clans blindness. The last time she was here, they were only coming to the gentle fist scrolls, but now that she was reading these scrolls she couldn't believe. They actually thought that the byakugan was the greatest doujutsu of all since everything in the library was directly tied to it. They were in for a change when she and Naruto deployed their plan that they have been cooking for years since Hinata's exile for her clan.

"This is a waste of time" Hinata whispered placing the scrolls. Her former clan didn't even know the origins of the byakugan.

"Anything?" Naruto asked in a low voice but Hinata shook her head.

"Nothing. Everything is this whole library pertains to the Byakugan. There's nothing about any other doujutsus" Hinata explained and Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and both swirled away from the compound heading to the Uchiha compound next.

**## Uchiha Compound ##**

As the Hyuuga Clan's library had been a bust, Naruto and Hinata moved into the Uchiha Compound. Both of them stopped a few yards away from the walls where they could sense five ANBU guards in the area.

"That one is a sensor" Naruto said pointing to dragon masked anbu who was completely still. While both Hinata and Naruto had very high stealth abilities, since they had extremely good chakra control bordering on perfect, not even they could bypass a sensor. Sensors could pick up even the lightest chakra around them.

"We have to knock him out" Naruto said and Hinata nodded.

"I have just the thing" Hinata said taking out a single senbon from her storage seals on her wrists.

"New poison?" Naruto asked chuckling.

"Yes. It will knock him out for a couple of hours and he won't remember anything that happened" Hinata said and activated her byakugan. The sensor seemed to have felt her eyes activate but slumped into the ground as the senbon hit him right in the neck. The ANBU never heard a noise, nor he felt anything. The moment the senbon hit his neck, the poison got deployed in the bloodstream automatically knocking him out.

Naruto phased underground and popped out in front of each of the ANBU placing everyone of them in a genjutsu. To the ANBUs, nothing had ever happened and they continued guarding the walls. Naruto and Hinata calmly walked into the compound and made their way into the library.

They already knew the layout of the library so they made their way into the History section. Both of them searched for almost an hour for any type of scroll related to the Rinnegan, until Naruto found one that might answer what he wanted.

**History of the Sage of the Six Paths**

_The sage of the six paths, the father of all shinobi in every way of the word. He was the first human to ever be able to manipulate chakra, he was the savior of all humanity when they were faced against an overwhelming enemy. Not much is known about him, but we know that he existed, lived and died like any other shinobi today. I think we should start as to why he became such a legend._

_There was once a time in which humanity seemed to live in harmony without wars or hate. But that time was short lived as, one day, a huge monster appeared out of nowhere, the Juubi (Ten-Tails) as it was later on called. This creature created tsunamis, crushed mountains, it split the continents apart._

_It's believed that today's world layout is a direct result to this creature's work. Nothing could rival its power, mankind tried to fight but they were squashed like bugs. When all hope seemed lost and mankind seemed to have accepted their fate, a new hope rose. A single man appeared and faced the great Juubi alone. Their battle was fierce and destructive but, in the end, a single man was able to defeat the Juubi and trap it inside in himself._

_That man was the Sage of Six Paths. During the remains of his life he travelled the world, spreading the 'ninshu' doctrine or ninjutsu as today it's called. When his time came, he knew that once he died the terrifying beast would be unleashed upon the world again and, this time, there wouldn't anyone else to save them from this creature._

_The Sage made a decision that would change this world's fate forever. He split this creature's chakra into nine different vessels he himself had created. Using the Yin energy he created the bodies of what later on would be called the Bijuu (Tailed Beasts) and by adding Yang energy, the sage breathed life into them, making them living beings. Once he split this creature's chakra into the nine vessels he created the moon to trap the creature's body inside it, locking it away for all eternity._

_And so the great monster was defeated and the Sage himself passed away. This is the beginning of the story of the greatest hero of our history. The story of the Sage of the Six Paths, the story of the first mortal to achieve powers of a god._

"_Nothing that I already don't know...but I wonder about these Yin and Yang energies_" Naruto thought to himself placing the scroll back in its place and continuing to look around. Naruto continued to look around more until he found another dusty scroll that, by the looks of it, it was very old and not much used.

Naruto tried to open it but the scroll didn't budge. Naruto activated his Rinnegan and saw a small seal applied to it. "Fuuin: Kai (Sealing Jutsu: Release)" Naruto said and the seal glowed before it disappeared opening the scroll.

**The Sharingan**

_The Sharingan, one of three great doujutsus known to mankind. The trademark of the Uchiha Clan and their members. It's said that the Sharingan's predecessor was the Rinnegan as legend say that Uchiha members are descendant of the Sage of Six Paths himself._

_These eyes are blood red with one to three black tomoes, depending on how matured the eye is, around the pupil. The Sharingan houses many powers, the ability to copy any type of taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu, the ability to see chakra, the ability to predict the enemy's movements and the ability to induce the enemy into a genjutsu with a small glance._

_However, some say there is another level to it. Some speak of the legendary Mangekyou Sharingan. No much is known about this level or how to achieve it. Only two members ever achieved this level, Uchiha Madara and his little brother Uchiha Izuna. With those eyes Uchiha Madara was able to fight Senju Hashirama, the leader of the Senju Clan, wielder of the Mokuton, to a standstill. _

Naruto continued looking down through the scroll that showed how to use the Sharingan and some other low level techniques to use with them. He finally reached the end of the scroll and found one last jutsu with several warnings.

_**Izanagi**__ - S-Rank Kinjutsu_

_**Izanagi**__ is the ultimate genjutsu of Uchiha Clan. When cast, the user removes the boundaries b__etween reality and illusion within their personal space. To a certain degree, this allows the user to control their own state of existence, but it is normally only active for the briefest of moments._

_While the user remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them, while the technique is active, into mere 'illusions'. Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality, physically real and unscathed. _

_This technique is based on the 'Creation of All Things' technique used by our ancestor, the sage of the six paths. The process involves the administration of imagination, the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Yin energy to create shape and form from nothingness. Then, through the application of vitality, the physical energy which forms the basis of Yang energy, the Sage would breathe life into the prior form. _

_Thus, a technique with the power to turn imagination into reality was born, known as Izanagi. While this technique is much weaker than the 'Creation of All Things' it can be used by those of Uchiha blood with their sharingan. However, it comes with a heavy price. In exchange for the brief control of reality that it allows them, the Sharingan with which Izanagi is cast becomes blind. For this reason our clan as labeled it a kinjutsu._

Naruto read this with his eyes widened. He already knew that his eyes were strong, but to be able to create form from nothing and breathe life into it. "_I assume that's how you were born?"_ Naruto asked his partner who nodded.

"_The sage really was something else. Being able to create and give life is meant for gods...not mortals_" Naruto thought to himself if he ever would be able to do the same thing with his Rinnegan. While the Uchihas would become blind due to not possessing the Rinnegan, theoretically Naruto would be able to use these techniques to the extreme without any type of backslash.

"I think we have everything Hinata-chan" Naruto said and she nodded placing everything back in place. Hinata did one last scan around the compound as they were about to leave.

"Wait" Hinata called out as she seemed to find some type of storage underneath the Uchiha's Main Hall. "There seems to some type of room beneath the main hall" Hinata called out and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Let's check it out" Naruto said and both walked out the library and into the main hall. They quickly reached the main hall.

"Where's the entrance?" Naruto asked to Hinata who had her byakugan blazing and searching the surroundings, analyzing that room's layout.

"I can't seem to find it. The whole area is shrouded in chakra" Hinata explained.

"Can you places us directly on top of the room?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded. They both walked into the main hall and stopped in the middle of the room.

"It's directly beneath us" Hinata said pointing to the ground.

"How much further down?" Naruto asked and Hinata estimated the length.

"About five meters" Hinata answered and Naruto nodded. Naruto hugged Hinata and used his Kamui to sink underground until they reached the room. It took them only a couple of seconds until they touched the ground inside the room.

Everything in the room was dark that even Naruto and Hinata could barely see with their doujutsus. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)" Naruto said and sent a very small fireball towards to nearby torches. He used it a couple more times until the whole room was lit.

They looked around and the room had nothing more than a table with many chairs around it. He looked towards the other corner. In the middle of another small room was a single stone. The stone was surrounded by two torches, one in each side, at it appeared to be old, very old. Naruto still had his normal sharingan activated from using his kamui and started reading the tablet.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked confused "That tablet is blank" Hinata said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It seems that only the sharingan can read it" Naruto replied as he could see the text perfectly and started reading.

_Congratulations on unlocking the Sharingan my fellow descendant. The Sharingan, the doujutsu of my eldest. With it, you are capable of many things. The base Sharingan has three levels. With one tomoe..._

Naruto read again what the Sharingan could do, until he reached the last section of the tablet.

_But there is more to the Sharingan. My eldest seems to have unlocked another stage to it. He called it...Mangekyou Sharingan. With it, his power is far greater than the standard Sharingan. With these new eyes that he unlocked, he's able to sadrgdds sdfsfwg qwgrthy dsfsdfsdf..._

Naruto got confused as he suddenly couldn't read anymore. That part of the tablet seemed to be some random letters all scribbled together. "**Try using your mangekyou to read it"** Kurama suggested and Naruto didn't have anything to lose. Naruto activated his mangekyou and the random letters seemed to rearrange themselves to form coherent phrases and words.

_He's able to access powerful ninshus(1) and other types of illusions far greater than the ones provided by the standard Sharingan. With his new eyes he's also able to see better and with far more detail than before. According to him, he unlocked these eyes when he was sparring with my youngest. What can I say...their training battles always seem to escalate and I'm the one who has to fix everything. I wrote this tablet at my eldest request. He wants to leave something of him for his future descendants, but something that only his descendants can read._

_I also decided to leave, in this tablet, how it all began. It was asdadwgr fsdeht ewrwfeg_

_"This again" _Naruto thought to himself sighing. He decided to activated his Rinnegan to see if he could read it. Surprisingly enough, all the text in tablet became visible.

_It was a time of war. Mankind was constantly at war, endless bloodshed from all sides that seem to stop at nothing. When someone thought that the war was over, it was still the beginning. My mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, __sought a way to end the war and all the pain and loss of life that came from it. In our home there was a tree. It was a tree of such magnificence and magnitude that some considered it to be a god. This God Tree easily outshone mountains in terms on height, it would never lose any leaves or seem to grow old and wither._

_According to the scrolls, the God Tree has always been there and our records go back thousands of years. According to the scrolls, every millennium this tree would generate a small fruit. While the scrolls clearly said that it was forbidden to eat it, my mother was desperate with the war looming outside of her lands._

_She decided to consume this forbidden fruit of the God Tree. With it, she became able to manipulate chakra and allowed her to single-handedly end the war that seemed to plague the lands. Years passed and the flame of war never once ignited again. Then I, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, was born. I inherited the same type of power my mother possessed and along with it, I received my doujutsu which I called, Rinnegan. _

_The years passed and I grew older. But, as time passed, the God Tree's desire to reclaim its power also rose. The God Tree decided to strike against my mother in order to reclaim its lost power. That was what people would later on call the Juubi. It was a gruesome battle but in the end, I was able to seal him inside of me, temporarily defeating it._

_When I reached my last years, I knew that once I died, the Juubi would be set free and I couldn't allow that to happen. I split the Juubi's chakra into nine vessels, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and finally Kurama. Once I was finished, I sealed the Juubi's shell in the moon, which I created with my Creation of All Things._

_If you are reading this then you also bear the Rinnegan. Take it as final wish from me, if there is still war then find a way to stop it. I may not have grown with war but I felt its effects during my travels. War brings nothing but death, pain and suffering to both sides, it's a never ending cycle of hatred._

_Good Luck my fellow descendant..._

Naruto stood silent for a few seconds taking in everything he read. He now knew everything, how it began, why it began and the Sage's final wish. "If there is peace then I'll find it. I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word, that is my ninja way. I promise you old man" Naruto said getting up with his Rinnegan blazing.

"_Did you know all of this Kurama_?" Naruto asked his partner who was silent.

"**I never knew. The old man never told us how it began and he was always cryptic with his words**" Kurama replied and Naruto nodded.

"I have everything I need" Naruto said placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder "Let's go home" Naruto said and they both disappeared in a flash.

Naruto now knew what he wanted to do, what he needed to do, his goal in his life. He would bring peace to his war plagued world, he would break the chains of hatred and lead to the world to true peace like his predecessor had wanted.

**## Time-Skip 6 Months ##**

Six months had gone by and Naruto threw himself into training even harder than before. Both Hinata, Gaara and Jiraiya had asked him what had happened when he read that tablet. Naruto just replied that he knew everything and that he found his goal in life and he would leave it at that.

While the Sharingan's powers seemed to be awakened during time of high stress the Rinnegan was extremely different. The Rinnegan's powers seemed to come naturally to Naruto, like walking or breathing. That's the reason why Naruto could already use all of his six paths. When he discovered his Animal Path and summoned a large creature, Kurama fainted in his mind thinking Naruto had summoned the Gedo Mazo from the moon, poor fox...

After the whole event of the summoning, Kurama decided to warn Naruto so he didn't accidentally summon it. Kurama explained to him that some things are best left alone and not be tampered with. In the first week, Naruto learned his gravity manipulation and learned how to use his Deva Path, the next week he discovered the Animal Path, during a spar with Jiraiya he discovered his Preta Path, one month later he discovered his Asura Path and, another week later, he learned Human Path.

During a mission he learned the last of his paths, the Naraka Path, or so he thought. During the mission a innocent victim was killed because Naruto didn't reach him in time. Naruto didn't know what came to him, he just started going through hand seals automatically, as if he had already known them. Naruto unlocked his seventh and final ability, the Outer Path. The Outer Path gave Naruto control over life and death. With it, Naruto could bring back anyone that had died and he also learned of a new technique he could use. He finally understood why the sage was called the Sage of the Six Paths. Naruto could create 'six paths', six clones or bodies and each one could use one of the paths.

Naruto discovered the metal which his fan was made off when, he himself, had created the same material. The material seemed like steel and yet was stronger and lighter. Naruto thought he had already mastered all of his paths and began training in the last thing he could think of, Yin and Yang releases and their last form Yin-Yang Release.

"Do you think it's wise?" Jiraiya said to Naruto regarding what he was about to do. "These things are reserved for gods Naruto" Jiraiya warned.

"What is a god Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya was thrown back by his question. "If a god is someone that can live forever then I'm a god...if a god is someone that knows everything then I can be a god...if it is someone who can be anywhere then I'm a god...and if it is someone who is all powerful...then I am a god because there is nothing I can't do" Naruto replied looking at the sky.

Naruto looked down at the ground in front of him. In the ground were five blood vials and a locket of someone's hair. "You are not a GOD Naruto" Jiraiya yelled at his godson.

"Maybe...maybe not. It doesn't matter. I can do this if I wish...it's my choice" Naruto replied.

"I know...I'm just trying to warn you that once you cross this line you can't go back. While you have this power you must be responsible with it. This isn't some S-rank jutsu that you can throw around. You are dealing with life and death here. While I would like nothing more than to see them once again you can't just be using it like nothing. Remember that there is a balance to be maintained." Jiraiya explained and Naruto was locked deep in thought.

"I've made my choice" Naruto said and Jiraiya stood silent "Maybe it's jealously of me or maybe it is just necessary. I can think of three reasons as to why I should do this" Naruto said and gathered his thoughts. "One...is to stop Orochimaru from bringing them back. Two...They all sacrificed their lives to protect our home and three...I made a promise to her a couple years ago" Naruto said.

"My dream is to become Hokage" Naruto said and Jiraiya smiled "But" Naruto said and Jiraiya listened "it's also to bring peace to this world. My ancestor died dreaming that the world his mother created would last" Naruto explained and started looking at the sky again.

"Look around" Naruto started "Suna is at Konoha's throats because of what happened back during the Invasion. Iwa is still revengeful because of the third shinobi war. War is a never ending cycle of hatred and I will be the one to break it. If there is such thing called peace I'll be the one to achieve it. I won't back down and I won't give up...because that's my ninja way" Naruto said and both Hinata and Gaara smiled at his words.

"_Those words..."_ Jiraiya thought to himself remembering the first book he ever wrote. "If I can't find the answer to peace...then maybe I'll entrust it to you" Jiraiya said ruffling Naruto's hair. "Let's do it" Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded crouching on the floor and picking up the first blood vial.

"Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo (Yin-Yang Release: Creation of All Things)" Naruto said and started concentrating of the blood inside the vial. The vial started levitating between Naruto's hands. Naruto's chakra flared and his eyes glowed. The glass vial was instantly vaporized leaving only the blood bloating in the air. Naruto's hair was flapping wildly as he began to work on his technique.

The blood seemed to stay still until it began to become agitated. All of the blood seemed to compact into a small brownish ball with small indentations. Naruto started spreading his hands, the small ball started glowing and expanding. Everything around Naruto sparkled with life, grass and trees grew from the ground, flowers blossomed. Naruto was radiating life all around him. (2)

"Incredible" Hinata said amazed to what Naruto was doing. Naruto was creating life out of nothing. The grass never looked so green as the flowers more beautiful. This...was the work of a god.

The ball was getting bigger and bigger and was showing five protuberances from it. Naruto kept focusing on it, he was calm and relaxed. Naruto barely felt his chakra getting spent. Kurama and Shukaku just watched in fascination the true power of the Rinnegan. It was the first time they were experiencing the Yin-Yang Release and it felt wonderful.

The two upper protuberances expanded outwards reaching beyond half a meter. The two lower protuberances continued extending further reaching one meter. At the end of these protuberances five small other ones started growing out. These small protuberances were in fact fingers and the larger ones arms and legs. The last protuberance seemed rounder and sturdier and was in fact a head.

Naruto continued his jutsu and everyone watched in fascination as Naruto was creating a human body out of nothing. The previous blood was just a map so Naruto knew what skin color to choose, if he was tall of short and if he was a he to begin with. The procedure started slowing down as the skin started taking a light tone. Small mounds of flesh started growing out in the middle of chest indicating that this one was female.

Hair started growing out of her head until it reached her waist line. It suddenly turned into fiery red hair. The process slowed down even more and everyone could see a woman lying on the grass. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, fiery red hair. She was Senju Kushina, Naruto's mother, and she was back. The process ended and her body started breathing suddenly.

Naruto stood up to admire his handy work. In front of him was his mother almost back to life. Almost because, while he had created her body, he still needed her soul. "Summoning Jutsu: Soul Retrieval" Naruto said going through hand seals. This technique was a variation of the edo tensei. This technique would retrieve any soul from the pure world and implant it in a vessel of Naruto's choosing.

Naruto could easily control souls with his Human Path due to the Rinnegan. Naruto caught the soul and slowly pushed it inside of Kushina's body. Kushina took a very deep breath and went back to her normal breathing. Kushina started stirring and slowly opened her eyes to show her ocean deep blue eyes like Naruto.

"Welcome back kaa-san (Mother)" Naruto said helping her sat up and adjust to her surroundings and new body.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked looking at the blonde in front of her. She looked around to see the pervert, Naruto's girlfriend Hinata and an unknown red head. "Where am I?" Kushina asked.

"Easy...I brought you back. You need time to adjust to this body" Naruto said helping her get to her feet. "I fulfilled my promise" Naruto said giving her a thumbs up.

"_I promise I'll find a way to make our family whole again_" Kushina smiled as she remembered back when she was summoned via the edo tensei.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Kushina said hugging him and letting a few tears drop from her face. Naruto just hugged his mother glad to have her back for real.

"There are a few other I need to bring back. Why don't you sit and watch" Naruto said and Kushina nodded sitting down and watching Naruto pick up the hair sample.

"Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo (Yin-Yang Release: Creation of All Things)" Naruto said and Kushina's jaw dropped when she saw Naruto's eyes. It was the Rinnegan. Naruto went through the same procedure and it was another woman. This person had fair skin with dark long eggplant hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She looked almost like Hinata and she was Hyuuga Hana, Hinata's mother.

"Where am I?" Hana asked as she woke up. Naruto helped her get up and handed her to Hinata who was fighting back tears.

"K-ka-kaa-san (Mother)" Hinata said stuttering, barely containing her tears. Hinata had suffered so much since her mother passed away after giving birth to Hanabi.

"Hina-chan" Hana said looking at the girl, no, woman in front of her. She felt like looking at a mirror. The woman in front of her reminded her of her daughter Hinata. "Is that you?" Hana asked and Hinata nodded jumping and hugging her mother fiercely. "How am I alive?" Hana asked confused and Hinata sat her down an started explaining everything that happened since she died.

Naruto went through the same procedure and brought back the rest of his family, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama and also Uzumaki Mito. Now was the time for last member of his family, his father Namikaze Minato. Naruto created his body and let him on the ground. Creating his body was easy compared to where his soul was.

Naruto had created a way to retrieve his soul but it would only work for Rinnegan users. Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake "Shiki Fuujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)" Naruto said clapping his hands and summoning the death god where his father's soul was.

Naruto turned around to face the death god. Naruto used his Human Path and introduced his hand inside the Shinigami's stomach and removed the single soul that resided there. The soul of his father was now free of the death god's clutches. Naruto ended the jutsu and introduced the soul into his father's vessel. The reason was to why Naruto didn't lost his soul was because he created a seal that would bind a soul to a vessel making it impossible to remove. Naruto applied the seal to himself making the Shinigami unable to take his soul and turning the Shiki Fuuin into an ordinary S-rank Sealing Jutsu and not a Kinjutsu.

Minato took a deep breath and groggily opened his eyes. "F-fa-father?" Minato asked staring at the person in front of him.

"_That's just creepy...my father thinking I'm his father"_ Naruto thought to himself. "Welcome back tou-san (father)" Naruto said and Minato's eyes widened.

"N-Naruto" Minato said shocked looking at man in front of him. If he really was Naruto then he did grow up some since the last time he saw him.

"It's me old man" Naruto said chuckling "Come" Naruto said and helped Minato into his feet "I'll explain everything" Naruto said and everyone went back to the hotel for some long overdue explanations.

"_With their help...I'll achieve true peace_" Naruto thought as he also walked inside. Man...Tsunade is going to have some rough time when they come home.

Like it? R&R

The true power of the Rinnegan comes into play. The last Naruto chapter (646) came at the exact time I needed it. Another thing. Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito, Hana, Minato and Kushina aren't paths, they are real actually alive.

Now Naruto's will finish the rest of his training trip with the legends that created the village system and his family. All of them with the exception of Hana will belong to a group. Hana will be important when I deal with the Hyuuga Clan.

Tell me what you thought about the lemon. If you liked it, I'll do another ones when I feel its appropriate otherwise I'll skip them.

(1) The Sage called it Ninshu and, as such, the techniques should be called ninshsus.

(2) Just to make it clear. Naruto doesn't have the mokuton. The trees are simply growing due Naruto unleashing Yang energy.


End file.
